Absolution'
by NutsAboutHarry
Summary: Second story in the Revelations Series. Kate's journey to Absolution from her mother's murder. All with a certain nine year old on a sugar rush at her side. Includes angst, romance, fluff and a liberal amount of sexual innuendo. Rated M just in case. Sequel to 'Revelations' NOW COMPLETE!
1. Horse Riding

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the FIRST chapter of 'Absolution' my SECOND Castle fic titled 'Horse Riding' This story wil continue on directly from Revelations. You don't need to read Revelations to get this fic but it would probably help ha ha.

On with the show!

* * *

><p>The following Saturday Rick woke early when Kate's cell phone alarm pierced through his consciousness.<p>

"_I__t's time to play the music__. __It's time to light the lights__. I__t's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight..._"

The Writer groaned loudly.

"I can't believe your alarm is the Muppet Show theme," he groaned. "God it's entirely wrong to have an alarm go off this early on a weekend."

"_It's time to put on makeup. It's time to dress up right. It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight..._"

Kate silenced the alarm and rolled over giving him a languid good morning kiss.

"Morning Mr Grumpy Bum," she said in amusement, running her nails through his sparse chest hair. "How's my favourite writer this morning?"

"Great, because he's got his favourite NYPD detective draped all over him," Rick replied in amusement as Kate cuddled up next to him one of her slender legs draped over his groin. "Wish I could go with you and Alexis, some of the best fun in my life have been going horse riding with her."

"Come with us next time we go," Kate offered. "Jackie made me promise her I would visit at least once a month and to bring you up as soon as your specialist gives you the all clear to resume normal activities. It's been two months since you broke your shoulder, by the time I'm due to go and visit Jackie again you'll be able to go riding with me."

Rick yawned.

"Sounds good," he murmured, sleepily. "Actually it's probably a good thing I don't go with you today, I can type properly now and want to make a decent go of the next Nikki Heat manuscript. I've done nothing but make notes on post its or on the recorder since I broke my shoulder and I can't write properly when you're here, your ass is too distracting."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You have no willpower if you think my backside is too distracting," she said, dryly. "You are quite capable of writing when I'm here, don't try and snow me."

Rick laughed heartily. "I knew I wouldn't get away with that, but it was worth a try." He told her, tracing lazy circles on her back between her shoulder blades. "Not much gets by you does it?"

"When it comes to you Writer Man, _nothing_ gets by me," Kate purred in his ear. "Now as much as I would love to laze away the morning in your arms, I _do_ have to get up. Alexis and I have to hit the road early to be up in Lansing before midday."

Reluctantly Kate pulled away from Rick and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The Writer rolled over and propped his head up on his hand and watched her backside appreciatively as she padded across the cream coloured carpet and made her way into the bathroom.

"I know you were staring at my ass Castle!" Kate called back, her voice echoing off the tiled walls.

"_Rats_," the Writer muttered. "_B__usted again._"

A soon as Rick heard the water began flowing in the bathroom, he reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and pulled on his pyjama bottoms and robe. He slipped his feet into his well worn slippers and headed out to the kitchen where he began making a batch of pancakes which had become a Saturday morning tradition on the weekends Kate stayed over.

Alexis was the first to make an appearance at breakfast and bounced down the steps dressed in a stylish pair of black jodhpurs, matching knee high boots and a warm winter jacket with her new riding helmet in her hands.

"Morning Dad!" the redhead piped, bouncing into the kitchen and kissing her still sleepy father on the cheek.

Rick yawned. "M-morning P-pumpkin," he replied, flipping a pancake. "It's far too early to be so energetic. Looking forward to today, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" the youngest Castle replied, enthusiastically. "For two reasons, one I get to spend a whole day horse riding, something I haven't done in ages. And two, I can finally drive the prancing horse on my own, it's been the one thing I've been looking forward to since you got it and I got my learners permit."

"I have a feeling between Kate and you until you head off to college, I'm not going to drive it at all," Rick responded dryly. "Have you two forgotten it's actually my car? At least I think it is, it's been so long since I've driven it myself I'm not entirely sure. I'll have to double check the registration papers and make sure the name there is Richard Castle not Alexis Castle or Kate Beckett."

"Ha _ha_," Alexis responded dryly as she opened to the refrigerator to retrieve a carton of orange juice. "What are you getting up to today? Heading out or staying in?"

"I thought I might stay in and make some proper headway into the next Nikki Heat manuscript," Rick told her, placing the just cooked pancake into the stack warming in the oven. "I don't need anything on Gina's desk for months yet but I like to strike when the iron's hot. I could knock out a couple of chapters while you're out with Kate today. I've got pages and pages of notes I've jotted down since I broke my shoulder."

"So have you got a plot worked out yet?"

"Sort of, I have to get down what's in my head and notes before I set about organising it into a plot," Rick replied. "But rest assured Nikki and Rook will be having more badass adventures."

"Will Rook be breaking and dislocating his shoulder helping Nikki in the pursuit of justice?" Kate asked in amusement as she emerged from the master bedroom clad in the same make of jodhpurs Alexis was wearing.

Rick's mouth fell open as he took in Kate's figure. The jodhpurs she wore clung to her slim legs like a second skin, accentuating her thighs, hips and waist and sending a jolt to his groin. The woollen jacket she wore slightly hid the swell of her hips but the overall picture instantly made the writer want to press her up against the refrigerator and ravish her right then and there.

"Wha-? Oh ha _ha_," Rick replied, once he'd gathered his wits about him. "Possibly, once he awakes from the coma he's in. He's a pretty badass shadow so he would have to incur an injury like that in a similar way. I mean it would be totally out of character if he did the injury tripping over the neighbour's cat."

"Sounds like you'll have the next book written by the time Alexis and I return," Kate stated, grabbing and oven mitt and opening the oven.

"Not a whole book but there ought to be something you two can have a nosey at," Rick replied, turning off the stove and placing the last cooked pancake on the stack Kate took out of the oven. "You two girls are my sounding board. I'm sure between you, what ends up on Gina's desk won't be a load of crap."

"I look forward to whatever you come up with," Kate told him as she began serving up the pancakes. "_E__specially the stuff you can't have in the manuscript_," she added with a whisper in his ear.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Rick had a hot shower then made his way into the main part of the loft to see Kate and Alexis off as they got ready to head upstate.<p>

"Here this is for your Aunt," he told Kate, handing her the signed and wrapped copies of the Heat Series. "All signed, I hope she'll like them."

Kate kissed him on the lips. "Trust me, she'll _love_ them," she told him, sincerely. "Well we better head off. You behave yourself now won't you?"

"Yes _dear_," Rick replied dryly, wrapping his arms around Kate and kissing the top of her head.

"Watch it boyo," she told him.

"See you tonight Dad, have fun writing." Alexis told her father, hugging him fiercely.

"Will do kiddo, drive safe," Rick told his daughter, hugging her harder than he normally would. "I worry about you, you know."

"I know Dad but trust me, I'll be fine. I've driven the prancing horse before and Kate's with me, if I feel like I can't or don't feel like driving. She can," Alexis assured her worried father. "I've been looking forward to this moment for years. I'm not going to stuff it up."

"I just worry ya know?"

"I know you do Dad."

"_She'll be fine__,__ I promise_," Kate whispered in his ear. "See you when we get back okay? I don't know if we'll be staying for dinner but seeing as I haven't seen Jackie and Graham for a while, the possibility of getting that invite is high. I'll ring if we're going to be back late, okay?"

"Okay, you girls have fun. I'm definitely coming along to the next outing," Rick vowed walking Kate and Alexis to the front door of the loft.

"See you tonight Dad!"

"Til then, kiddo."

* * *

><p>The drive upstate to Lansing, the small rural community where Kate's Aunty and Uncle lived was a riot for Kate and Alexis. The moment Alexis slid into the driver's seat the music went on and for the entire upstate, the two women sang to every song karaoke style increasing their bond and friendship.<p>

"We're not doing that on the way home or I'll get a sore throat," Alexis said in amusement, turning down the volume as she passed the '_Welcome to Lansing_' sign. "Okay where to from here?"

"You need to take a left into Main Road by Lake Eerie Wines, that's a vineyard just over the rise here. Then a right onto Kennedy Drive," Kate directed, pointing the way. "And Jackie and Graham's place is the last property at the end of the road on the left. You can't miss it."

Half an hour later Alexis turned into Kennedy Road and drove right down to the end of the road past paddocks full of sheep, dairy cattle and horses, til they came to a property with elegantly painted white fences.

"This is it turn down here," Kate told her, pointing to the long dirty drive. "Park in front of the homestead."

Alexis turned into the driveway and drove down the path til the enormous two story homestead came into view. Even before the redhead cut the engine a mix bred mutt raced around the corner and began barking madly.

"_WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!_"

"_ARTIE CAN-IT-Katie!_"

A tall slender woman resembling Johanna, raced toward Kate and engulfed her in a hug.

"Katie Katie Katie, it's been _far_ too long!" Jackie declared, swinging Kate around in a circle. "Oh darling you're far too thin! Are you eating?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes I _am_ eating," she said dryly, returning the hug. "I'm just skinny, oh it's so good to see you!"

"You really need to visit more often missy, we're all starting to forget what you look like!" Jackie declared, hugging Kate again and in doing so spying Alexis who was hanging back uncertainly. "Ah sweetie, you must be Alexis!"

"Yes ma'am, I am," the teenager replied, politely.

"Oh _pfft_ with the ma'am, call me Jackie," Jackie said striding forward and grasping Alexis's hands warmly "good to meet you sweetie Katie's told me a lot about you. I hear you want to study psychology at college."

"I do but I don't know which college I'll be going to yet," Alexis replied as Jackie led her and Kate toward the homestead. "I didn't get into Stanford so I applied to Gainesville Florida, LSU, UCLA, Brown, Columbia, Yale and Harvard. The next lot of acceptance letters aren't due for another month yet, so I don't know where I'll be going."

"Well from what I hear sweetie, you're smart enough to get into any college and its Stanford's loss you didn't get in there," Jackie told her, leading the way up the steps and into the homestead. "But you shouldn't worry honey, I didn't get into my first choice of college and ended up going to Harvard and it was the best years of my life."

"Well I hope that's the case with me."

"Is Graham home?" Kate asked, sliding into one of the barstools at the kitchen bench.

"Not at the moment, he's gone down to Coopers with Jamie to get a load of lucerne." Jackie replied, switching on the kettle and taking three mugs form the mug tree on the bench. "If you two don't mind giving a hand to unload when they get back, they'll come on a ride with us."

"Jamie is Graham and Jackie's youngest," Kate explained to the teenager. "My favourite cousin, he's the same age as me only a week younger. We used to mess about a lot when we were kids. I think you'll like him."

"I look forward to meeting him."

"So how are things going with _Rick?_" Jackie asked Kate with a grin as Alexis slipped off her stool to play with Artie who had raced into the room to greet the new visitors. "I want to know _everything_."

Kate went bright red. "Things are going great," she replied, honestly. "He makes me smile and if I'm having a crummy day at the precinct, he always does something to cheer me up. And you know he constantly surprises me. Every night we're not together I get a sweet dreams text and on Wednesday night, I got home from the precinct to find two dozen roses on my doorstep with a card with 'You make me happy, love Rick' written on it. It was in his handwriting so he must've organised it when he went out for our lunch earlier that day."

Jackie swooned. "Oh that's sweet!" she exclaimed "is he the _one_ Katie?"

"Oh yeah for _sure_," Kate replied, emphatically. "I feel things with him that I've never felt with anyone else, Jack. He helps me be a better cop _and_ a better person and loves me despite all the shit that's happened to me since Mom died. He's been there every step of the way since he came to the precinct, well before we got together. He was my best friend long before he was my boyfriend. Hell I wouldn't even call him my boyfriend. He's my partner, _soul mate_ even. Mom would've loved him. I'm a hundred percent certain of that."

Jackie's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm glad you're finally happy Katie, you really deserve it," she told her niece, reaching across the bench and squeezing her hand "have you taken him to your Mom's grave?"

"Yeah twice," Kate revealed, watching Alexis play tug of war with Artie. "On Christmas Day and on the anniversary of her death. Each time he's bought three hundred Jonquils, her birth flower and arranged them in the shape of a heart."

"Oh that's sweet!"

"Yeah it is," Kate replied with a happy sigh. "I'm happy with him, I mean _truly_ happy with him."

"And what does your Dad think of him?" Jackie asked as the kettle neared boiling point.

"Oh Dad _loves _him," Kate assured, with a chuckle. "They talk golf and fishing all the time. When the specialist gives Rick the go ahead they've planned a golfing trip to Bethpage. Rick has a membership at the club there. They bonded a lot over Christmas."

"Well if the in-laws like the partner you're on a good thing Katie, remember that," Jackie told her, with a grin.

"Oh _pfft_ in laws?" Kate exclaimed. "Jack we're not married. Marriage is not on the table for either of us anytime soon. Rick's done it twice before and it didn't work out. He's been scarred before and I'm guessing wants to make sure it's the right thing to do before diving into that pool again. And as for me, I'm with the right person and will be for the rest of my life. Marriage essentially is a legal document. I don't need that to be happy with Rick."

"Uh huh, just make sure I'm on the guest list when it happens, alright sweetie?" Jackie told her niece with a knowing grin as the kettle reached boiling point and switched itself off. "I saw those pictures in the paper from the Mayor's New Year's Eve party, you two looked as into each other as your Mom and Dad were. The way you looked at each other..."

"Alright alright, not that it will but _IF_ it happens, you'll be on the guest list." Kate retorted dryly, rolling her eyes. "God if Rick was here, would you be teasing him like this?"

"Oh you bet honey, that's what family does," Jackie informed the younger woman. "I can't wait to meet him one day."

"Well he's due to have the sling off in a month and I promise as soon as his specialist gives him the go ahead to do something like go horse riding, I'll bring him up here." Kate promised her Aunt as she made their coffees.

"He wishes he could've come today but he's not allowed to do anything remotely physical til the sling comes off," Alexis said, picking up the plastic bag she'd carried into the house. "Kate told him you like his books but have never managed to get to a signing, so he thought you'd like these."

Jackie cast Alexis a puzzled look but took the bag and pulled out the three packages

"Go on, they're from Rick personally." Kate urged.

Jackie broke the tape on each package and pulled away the paper, revealing the crisp brand new copies of Heat Wave, Naked Heat and Heat Rises. Her whole face lit up as she opened them and saw the inscriptions.

'_Jackie, for all those times you haven't been able to get to a signing. Next time I'll schedule one to fit into your timetable. Hope you have many hours of happy reading...Rick Castle_" in Heatwave.

'_Jackie, I am glad that Kate has someone like you in her life, she talks about you fondly and it will be a pleasure to meet with you someday. Happy reading...__Rick Castle.'_

In Heat Rises_ 'Jackie there's a ticket to the launch party of the next Nikki Heat book with your name on it. Happy reading...Rick Castle_."

"He only signs them 'Rick Castle' to friends and family," Alexis explained as Jackie let out a squeal of happiness and engulfed Kate into a hug. "Everyone else it's 'Richard Castle'"

"Oh they're lovely, _thank you!_" Jackie exclaimed, hugging Alexis next. "Tell your father thank you. I'll treasure them!"

"The launch part for the next one won't be for months yet, but I'll let you know when it is as early as I can so you and Graham can come down to Manhattan for the event," Kate promised, wrapping her fingers around her mug of coffee. "The first draft of the manuscript isn't due on the editors desk til the end of April."

"And the final draft probably by the end of June or July," Alexis added. "The process for the final edit usually takes a month, and then it goes to print. The launch party usually happens about four maybe five weeks after that, so keep from the middle of September to the middle of October free."

"Oh honey, I'll do that in a heartbeat. The district court can get a fill in judge!" Jackie declared, a huge grin spread across her kind face.

* * *

><p>An hour after Kate and Alexis arrived at the farm, the loud rumbling of a delivery truck filtered in from outside.<p>

"Come on you two, sounds like Gray and Jamie are home," Jackie told them, placing her mug in the sink.

Kate led the way out through the back door to the stable yard where her uncle and cousin where just getting out of the truck. Jamie the youngest of the pair spied Kate and raced across the yard engulfing her in a crushing hug.

"_Katie__ Bear!_" he bellowed, picking Kate up and spinning her in a circle. "Oh it's awesome to see you cuz! Where the hell have you been? What the hell have you been up to? And _why_ the hell haven't you been up here recently?"

"I've _the hell_ been busy," Kate joked, returning the hug just as enthusiastically. "I'm a cop you know, we don't work nine to five on weekdays only."

"I know I know, oh its awesomesauce seeing you again! Who's that Ferrari in the drive belong to huh? Did you pinch it from the impound lot?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No you goof, its Rick's. He couldn't come today, he's still getting over his broken and dislocated shoulder," she informed her cousin. "He lets me drive it whenever I'm at his place. Alexis finally got her full licence during the week and can drive a car like that on her own so she drove us up here."

"Hey you must me Alexis. I'm Jamie, Katie's cousin." Jamie said to Alexis, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the farm."

"Thanks, I've been looking forward to coming," Alexis replied, politely. "Need a hand unloading the lucerne?"

"Sure, any help is welcome."

"Hey doesn't your favourite Uncle get a hug first?" Graham asked Kate, striding forward and engulfing Kate in a crushing hug. "Good to see you sweetheart, you're far too skinny. Does the NYPD wage not allow you to buy food?"

Kate rolled her eyes as she returned her Uncle's hug. "I'm perfectly _fine_," she told him. "And yes I am paid enough to buy food. You're just jealous you're not a skinny Minnie Uncle Tubby McTubTub."

"Oooh _buuuuuuuuurn,_" Jamie joked.

"Ha ha smartass," Graham retorted. "C'mon girls, let's get this lucerne off the truck then hit the trails."

Half an hour later the last of the Lucerne bales came off the truck and the group made their way into the barn where five horses of various shapes and sizes were stabled and ready to be saddled up.

"You still have Timber?" Kate exclaimed in surprise as she went to a stall housing a swaybacked bay gelding. "Oh _wow_."

"Course we have Timber. He's a family pet. He's never leaving the farm," Jackie said softly, watching the gelding greet Kate with a throaty whicker.

"He's special, I take it?" Alexis asked Jackie as Kate let herself into the box.

"Yeah, Timber was Johanna's horse," Jackie replied, melancholy. "He used to be a racehorse but was no good at it and ended up in a doggers auction. She bought him for two hundred bucks as a three year old and brought him up here. She used to come up every weekend with Katie to ride him until she died. I promised Katie he'd never leave the farm. He's twenty five now but still fiery. He's ridden every day and in the warmer weather I show him."

"Can I take him out?" Kate asked, sticking her head over the stall door.

"Sure thing Katie, he's in from the paddock because I know you'd like to take him out," Jackie answered, sweetly. "You know where his saddle is. Tack him up and we'll get going. Alexis you can take out Princess in the box next to him. I've been told you used to do quite a bit of riding when you were younger and are good to saddle up on your own, just give me a yell if you have trouble doing up the girth. Princess has the habit of sucking in a breath when it comes time to saddle up."

"Sure thing."

Kate fetched Timber's saddle and bridle from the tack room and returned to the gelding's stall, her head flooding with memories of her mother. Timber seemed to sense her sadness and touched his whiskery muzzle to her cheek, huffing out a sweet hay scented breath.

"Hey boy, you remember her too don't you?" the female detective said softly, resting the tack on the stall door and dropping a kiss on his muzzle. "Do you miss her as much as I do?"

Timber whickered and tucked his massive head under Kate's arm. Kate cuddled with the old horse for a while before giving him the grooming of his life and tacking him up. As soon as the saddle touched his back Timber 'woke up' and began bumping his chest against the stall door.

"Oi _behave_!" Kate scolded, giving the girth one more yank and tucking the loose straps into their keepers.

Kate double checked all the straps and buckles then put on her helmet and led Timber out into the barn aisle.

"Do you still jump him?" Kate asked Jackie, who was busy saddling up a sleek grey gelding.

"Yeah, d'you want to take him out into the sand yard and warm him up over a few?" the older woman asked. "Take Alexis with you, Princess needs the exercise. She's getting too fat."

"D'you know how to jump?" Kate asked the younger Castle as they led their mounts outside to the sand yard where four jumps of various types were set up.

"Yeah but it's been a while since I've done it, so I might try the small ones first," the teen replied, leading Princess over to the milk carton mounting block.

The two women mounted up and rode into the sand yard. As soon as Kate pushed him into a trot, Timber began to pigroot and crab step on the spot eager to get going. Kate expertly sat deeper in the saddle and drew back on the reins.

"Behave yourself Timber, you know better than that," she scolded. 'Go on git up there, _hup!_"

* * *

><p>Kate spent the following five hours in the saddle, riding all over the property and surrounding trails, jumping everything in her path. She raced Alexis and Jamie through all the flat paddocks, jumping every manmade and natural jump in her path, revelling in the freedom of the wind blowing through her hair. Eventually though she trotted Timber into the stable yard sliding off the old gelding's back with a happy sigh.<p>

"Have fun Katie?" Jackie asked with a grin as she dismounted.

"I did," Kate replied reaching under Timber's belly and loosening the girth. "I'm definitely coming back here with Rick. He would've loved racing through the buttercups."

"He would've hollered 'Whoo hoo' over every jump," Alexis said, dryly as she led Princess into the barn.

"You gotta bring this writer dude up here soon Katie, he sounds a riot," Jamie told his cousin, tying his mount up. "I want to take him out drinking."

"Oh he'd drink you under the table, Poo Bear," Kate teased, tying Timber up and pulling off his saddle. "You haven't been on a drinking session til you've been out with Rick Castle. When he and Javier took Kevin to Atlantic City for his buck's party I got 'I Love You So Much' calls and texts every three minutes. I thought I was going to have to get in the car and go and pick them up before they got arrested by the Jersey PD."

Jamie sniggered. "I'm definitely taking him out on the town," the younger man vowed. "You can come with us if you like."

"Sure, someone's got to make sure you behave yourself."

"Ha!"

* * *

><p>After the horses had been stabled for the night activity turned to inside the house where Kate showed Alexis though all the family photos Jackie had pulled out of storage. For the hour dinner took to prepare and two hours after dessert the brunette detective gave the teenager a tour through her life before her mother was murdered. But finally the sun went down and the last of the photo albums had been closed and the two women made to return to Manhattan.<p>

"Thanks for having us Jack but we better hit the road it's getting late," Kate told her Aunty as she engulfed the older woman in a hug. "When you're down in Manhattan next, drop by the twelfth or my apartment and we'll visit okay?"

"You got it kiddo and remember as soon as Rick's shoulder has healed, bring him up here I want to grill him and make sure he's looking after you properly." Jackie teased.

Kate rolled her eyes as Alexis giggled.

"He is looking after me, if he didn't, Dad, Javi and Kevin would rip him limb from limb," she replied, making her way out to the front of the house where the prancing horse was parked. "I would too."

"Well good, tell him I really appreciate the books, they'll take pride of place next to the picture of your Mom in my office," Jackie informed her niece, engulfing her in a crushing hug. "Don't be a stranger Katie, we don't see you nearly enough these days."

"I promise I'll come up again soon," Kate promised, returning the hug then getting into the prancing horse. "See you later."

"Thanks for having me Jackie. I had the best time today," Alexis said to Jackie as she started the engine.

"That's alright sweetie, you come back again soon too."

"I will," she replied, smiling.

Five minutes later Kate and Alexis were back on the road and making the journey back to Manhattan. A soon as they left the Buffalo city limits Kate's iPhone began ringing and '_Call from-'Rick'_ flashed up on the screen.

"Hey Writer Man," she answered, awkwardly pulling off her new boots.

"Hey Tulip, how's my girl?" the Writer asked.

"I'm good, _great_ in fact. I wish you could've come today," Kate confessed. "Alexis and I spent five hours in the saddle and three hours looking at old photos of me from when Mom was alive. Jackie gave me a whole new album with pictures of me from each year of my life. I can't wait to show that to Dad, he'd love it."

"I reckon I'd love it too," Rick teased. "I'd like to see teeny tiny ickle Katie Louise Beckett in pigtails and her thumb in her mouth."

"Oh shut up, you tease me and I'll arrest you," Kate muttered, feeling her face warm. "You know better than that Richard Castle."

"_Behave yourself Dad!_" Alexis called shifting gears and changing lanes.

"See even your offspring is telling you to pull your head in," Kate went on with a giggle.

"I can't get away with anything with my girls," the Writer grumbled. "You two on your way home?"

"Yeah we left fifteen minutes ago. We ought to be back at the loft by midnight. We've got to stop off for gas soon or we'd be back sooner."

"Alright, well I'll leave you girls be, drive safe and I'll see you soon." Rick said.

"Love you Dad!" Alexis called.

Kate turned the speakerphone on just in time for Alexis to hear "-ove you too Pumpkin!"

"See you soon Rick, I love you." Kate told him, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Love you too, Tulip."

Kate hung up and pocketed her phone, slumping back in her seat with a happy sigh.

"Alright it's my turn," Alexis declared, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"For?" Kate enquired raising an eyebrow.

"To lay a proposition on the table," Alexis explained.

"Go on."

"Dad and I go to a gym in SoHo and his personal trainer is starting up a new dance class next week," Alexis revealed. "He's a real hip hop nut and is starting a new dance based group fitness class at the gym for anyone who wants to join in. I've signed up and so have Paige and Kelsey from school. I was wondering if you'd like to come along. You're already fit, you have to be to be a cop but I thought it might be a bit of fun, something to do on Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights together. And maybe Doctor Parish would like to have a go too?"

"Yeah I'll tag along sounds a bit of fun," Kate agreed, honoured that the teenager wanted to spend more time with her. "Has your father signed up?"

"Nah I tried convincing him but he told me has two left feet and that a drunken newborn foal can dance better," Alexis replied with a laugh. "He's happy to be taxi driver though."

"I doubt your father's lack of dancing confidence, he really cut the rug up at Kevin and Jenny's wedding," Kate told the teenager. "Actually he was quite the star of the show after the cake cutting. He, Kevin, Javi and Jamie-Jenny's brother serenaded Jenny and her bridesmaids with this little dance routine to the Stop remix of Crazy, the Britney Spears song."

"Oh no way, _really?_" Alexis exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Nope and he was _awesome_," Kate declared, laughing at the memory of a very drunk Rick busting a move on the dance floor. "I think Lanie got some vision on her phone. I'll get her to text me the video and I'll send it to you."

Alexis roared with laughter. "Oh I wish I'd been there!" she exclaimed. "Grams won't believe it til she sees it. What was the reaction at the reception?"

"Oh it was _very_ popular, they got a standing ovation and there were several calls for an encore," Kate revealed with a grin. "I think they would've considered it if they weren't all under the influence."

"If I wasn't driving and using all my concentration on the road, I would ring Dad back right this minute and start teasing him." Alexis declared.

Kate took Alexis' iPhone out of her handbag and plugged it into the car's phone cradle.

"Shall we?" she suggested with a grin, scrolling through the phone book til she came to '_DAD_'

"Yeah let's!"

The two women waited until the call connected and heard the writer's voice answer. "Hello Pumpkin..."

"Hey Dad what's this I hear about you doing a Britney at the Ryan's wedding?..."

* * *

><p>AN2: So what did you think huh huh huh? I'm a total review whore and would LOVE for you to let me know what you think! HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE massive thanks to my beta BETA Paige who tinkered with this effort and smoothed the edges so I could give you this the final product. I hope you like it BP!


	2. C'mon Shake it, C'mon Roll!

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the second Chapter of Absolution titled 'C'mon Shake it, C'mon Roll. In this chapter I hope to highlight Kate and Alexis's relationship a little more. And of course hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

On with the show!

* * *

><p>The following Monday night Kate arrived in TriBeCa to pick up Alexis for their first 'Bust a move yo' class, as Rick had started calling it. She parked her car on the curb and made her way up to the loft to find Rick bustling around the kitchen, studying an inch thick cookbook as if it were precinct paperwork.<p>

"Hey is a cookbook more interesting than your girlfriend?" she quipped as her arrival went unnoticed by the writer.

Rick looked up and his face lit up.

"Hey darling girl," he greeted her, striding over and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "How have you been?"

Kate squirmed as he pressed his lips to her neck. "In the two hours since you saw me at the precinct, _fine_," she said, dryly as the Writer began suckling upon her neck. "Oh for God's sake Rick, _behave_ yourself! Where's Alexis? We need to get going."

"Oh for God's sake Dad, leave Kate alone. You're not Edward Cullen!" Alexis exclaimed from the top of the stars in amusement.

Rick sprang back his face a magnificent of red and a sheepish smile upon his lips.

"I know I'm much less on the sparkly gay factor," the writer mumbled as his daughter descended the stairs. "And I have a better hold of my emotions than that wimp."

"Yeah Detective Ryan does sparkly gay vampire much better than you, Dad."

Kate roared with laughter.

"I'm telling Kevin that first thing tomorrow morning," she said with a giggle. "The pictures of him at Halloween are still doing the rounds of the precinct computer system. Everyone in Narcotics call him Detective Dracula now. Javi caught less hell dressing up as a nun."

"So shall we head off?" Alexis suggested, slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. "I told Paige and Kel we'd meet them at Paige's place by six thirty."

"Yeah, let's head off. I've only got a fifteen minute parking spot," Kate revealed. "See you tomorrow, Writer Man."

"You two have fun busting a move 'yo" Rick replied with a cheesy grin.

Alexis groaned. "Don't give up your day job, Dad. You suck at being a gangster rapper," she teased, embracing him briefly. "See you when I get home."

"Have fun kiddo. Let me know all about it when you get back."

"I will bye!"

"Bye!"

Rick followed Kate and Alexis to the door of the loft, leaning on the door frame and watching them as they made their way down the hallway. They flashed him a wave and a smile before disappeared into the elevator taking them out of his sight.

With a sigh, Rick turned around and began closing the door at a loss with how to occupy his evening.

Then it hit him.

It was time to re-investigate Johanna Beckett's murder.

* * *

><p>"So Doctor Parish couldn't come?" Alexis asked Kate upon reaching the lobby.<p>

"Not tonight. She's got a night shift," Kate replied retrieving her keys from her pocket. "She's interested though and said she'll be able to come along Wednesday night. She's actually a little disappointed she couldn't come. She wants to see if 'Kid Castle' can cut up a rug as good as Old Man Castle can.'"

Alexis laughed. "I'm going to tell Dad, Doctor Parish thinks he's old." She joked as they reached Kate's car.

"You don't need to, she does all the time," Kate countered, unlocking the vehicle and sliding into the driver's seat. "That or Writer Monkey, Writer Dude and Quill Jockey. The latter is her favourite in recent times."

"I like Doctor Parish, she's awesomely funny," Alexis confessed as she fastened her seatbelt. "All my friends that came to Dad's Halloween party think so too."

"Yeah, she is funny." Kate agreed as she started the engine. "Between her and your Dad, they always cheer me up if I'm feeling miserable."

"You haven't been miserable for a while," Alexis observed as she punched in some information into Kate's dashboard GPS.

A wry smile formed on Kate's lips.

"Not much gets by you, does it?" she said. "No, I haven't been miserable in a _long _time. And that's all because of your Dad. He makes me the happiest I've been in years. You both do. Some of the best fun I've had has been spending time with you and your father. Though aside from going to see Book of Mormon last month together our group outings have been pretty thin on the ground."

"Bit hard to get out and about with a cripple, huh?" Alexis joked.

"You got it."

A few minutes later Kate pulled up outside an elegant terrace house in Battery Park City within view of the Hudson River.

"Back in a minute," Alexis told Kate, after releasing herself from her seatbelt.

"Gotcha."

Kate turned down the volume of the stereo system and drummed her fingers on the stereo as she watched Alexis leap out of the car and race up the steps of the terrace house. The redhead knocked upon the door and a minute later, it swung open and the young woman was met by two girls of a similar age. One a little taller with waist length black hair and the other, shorter and muscular with her chestnut hair pulled back in a messy bun. The trio raced down the steps and over to the car giggling, shrilly

"Hey girls, hop in," Kate greeted the new arrivals.

"Paige, Kel, you remember Kate Beckett. Dad's girlfriend," Alexis said, introducing Kelsey (The brunette) then Paige (the black haired girl) to the female detective. "She's a homicide detective in midtown."

"Oh hi, nice to see you again Detective!" Paige exclaimed, shaking Kate's hand enthusiastically. "I saw you at Mr Castle's Halloween party. You wore the Catwoman costume didn't you?"

"I did," Kate replied, as Kelsey shook her hand as well. "Hey Kelsey...good to see you again."

"Likewise detective," the teenager replied as she fastened her seatbelt. "Lex was telling us at school today you can really 'bust a move' on the dance floor."

"Oh really?" Kate exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at the redhead who was pretending to have difficulty with her seatbelt buckle.

"I may have mentioned you and Dad spent a lot of time dancing at Kevin and Jenny's wedding." she muttered.

"I can dance a _little_," Kate confessed. "Nothing polished though. When I was younger I used to take classical and jazz ballet lessons and I did do gymnastics in junior high. But all three of those were _years_ ago. This gym dance class thing we're going to tonight is the first dance related fitness routine I've ever taken part in."

"Really?" Paige exclaimed in surprise as they headed off in the direction of SoHo. "So what do cops do to keep fit? You'd have to keep fit to chase the bad guys wouldn't you? You can't all be like Chief Wiggum."

Kate laughed.

"No we're not," she replied. "We all do different things to keep fit. A lot of officers I know compete in triathlons and long distance swimming carnivals and I know of one Narcotics detective in the twenty second precinct who competes in three day eventing. Personally I run and box and when I can find someone who's willing, I wrestle but few people at the precinct will spar with me know after two separate sparring sessions where I injured two fellow officers"

Paige and Kelsey's eyes widened in shock.

"She didn't do it on purpose though." Alexis chimed in, seeing her friend's concerned expressions.

"It happened during some sparring sessions," Kate explained, casually. "One colleague didn't duck in time and I broke his nose with a right hook and the other I blocked a kick and flipped him and put him down on his shoulder and that's when he dislocated it. Remember Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito from the Halloween party? Kevin wore an Edward Cullen costume and Espo wore a nun's costume."

"Oh yeah, they spent all night on the ping pong table!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Yeah well I popped Espo's shoulder and broke Kevin's nose so badly he needed reconstructive surgery," Kate admitted. "Kevin's nose bled all over the gym sparring mats and I had to call 911 for an ambulance to take him to hospital."

Paige and Kelsey's jaws fell open in unison.

"Have you ever done that when arresting a suspect?" Paige asked in interest.

"Yeah I tripped up a suspect when I first joined homicide and broke his leg," Kate revealed. "I run faster now so tripping up is not something I've had to do a lot of."

"Sounds awesomely badass," Paige declared, admiringly. "I'd love a job that exciting."

"It's not always that exciting trust me," Kate informed the teenager. "A lot of the time is spent at the desk completing paperwork. Not every case involves a take down and despite what all the cop shows on TV say, stake outs are boring as hell."

"But there are times like where Mr Castle busted his shoulder, it can get exciting?" Kelsey inquired.

"Yeah those times are exciting though it's never exciting seeing your partner get badly injured," Kate admitted. "Rick thought it was terribly exciting though. According to him it was almost a pity he got discharged from hospital."

* * *

><p>Right on quarter to seven Kate pulled up in front of 'SoHo Fitness', an upmarket gym in the heart of the SoHo district. She cut the engine and got out of the car laughing internally as Alexis and her friends broke into a little un-choreographed dance routine.<p>

"You three starting early?" she asked in amusement as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder.

"Nah, we're just excited, Jason. Dad's trainer who's taking this class is awesome funny," Alexis declared as they began crossing the road. "He had kittens when I rang during the week and confirmed you were coming. He _looooooooooooves _Dad's work and wants to meet _the_ Nikki Heat."

Kate rolled her eyes, good naturedly.

"I hope he realises I'm not Nikki Heat and my life isn't half as exciting as hers," she replied. "In fact if Nikki did what I do, fill out paperwork most of the day. No one would buy your father's books."

"Oh, he _knows_ you're not _literally_ Nikki Heat. He just wants to meet you, the inspiration." Alexis countered, pushing open the gym door. "Okay, let's go sign in and I can introduce you."

Alexis helped Kate sign in then the women changed. The youngest Castle then led Kate upstairs to an enormous wood panelled floored, and mirrored walled room where a short muscular trainer was busy fiddling with the stereo system that would play the music for the approaching class.

"_Jason!_" Alexis called.

The trainer looked up and his round face broke into a wide smile. "Kid Castle, how you goin' sweetheart?" he exclaimed in a broad effeminate accent as he engulfed the teenager in a hug. "How's the old man? Still whinging about his shoulder?"

"Oh yeah, every day, you know Dad" Alexis replied. "You remember my friends Kelsey and Paige?"

"Hey girls..."

"And this is Dad's girlfriend, Kate Beckett." Alexis told him as Kate stepped forward, her hand outstretched.

Jason lit up. "Hello darling, it's just awesome to have you here!" he exclaimed, shaking Kate's hand hard. "I won't ask you questions about Nikki Heat, you probably get that all the time. But I will ask if you can dance, can you?"

"Aw, a bit," Kate replied, honestly. "I did classical and Jazz ballet up til Junior high and a little gymnastics too, I know enough now not to look like an idiot at weddings and the policeman's ball."

"Awesome, so you can do cartwheels and backflips?"

"Yup." the older brunette replied.

"Great, I'm thinking of creating a little something and need some people who can cartwheel."

"A flash mob?" Alexis piped up, her blue eyes alive with excitement.

Jason tapped the side of his nose. "I'm not giving away any secrets kiddo, you can figure it out for yourself," he said with a grin as people started pouring into the room. "Surely you've picked up some detective skills from your father and Kate here."

"You are no fun Jason Hetherington!"

Once all the participants had formed into a dozen lines of half a dozen people, Jason made his way up onto the little stage at the front of the room and the biggest mirror than ran the length of the wall.

"Evening everyone and welcome to the latest group fitness venture at SoHo Fitness!" he announced. "The main focus for this class is to have fun, you don't have to be a great dancer or have precise technique. The whole point is to raise your heart rate, shake your groove thang and most of all have fun! Who's up for that?"

An enthusiastic cheer rose from the audience.

"Awesome stuff! Right now I've picked several songs off my iPod for tonight's class but if you have any ideas for song choices let me know at the end of the hour," Jason continued as he fiddled with his iPod. "Alrighty then, let's start with a little Chipmunks, remember you don't need perfect technique. Just follow my movements as closely as you can."

"This is going to be the _best_ fun!" Alexis said to Kate as she bounced on the spot as the sound system crackled to life.

Kate flashed the teenager a smile, the younger woman's enthusiasm rubbing off on her.

'_Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
>Chipmunks On The M I C!<br>Witch Doctor!_

_Everybody Get can they do it!  
>can they do it<br>Come On People Let's Get To It!  
>let's get to it<br>Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
>Everybody Hit The Floor!<br>Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
>Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!<em>'

* * *

><p>An hour later, the classed finished.<p>

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, that's all for tonight. You were all _awesome!_" Jason announced as the group finished their warm down. "Thank you _so_ much for coming along and I'll see you same time Wednesday night!"

A light smattering of applause broke out and Kate made her way over to Alexis and the girls, who were sitting on the floor with their faces sweaty and cheeks rosy from exertion.

"You three have fun?" she asked, dropping down beside Alexis and starting a set of hamstring stretches.

"Oh it was awesome!" Paige exclaimed, swiping sweaty tendrils out of her eyes. "You can really bust a move Detective, seriously you rocked. Does the NYPD have a secret dance troupe you're a member of?"

"Ha _ha_ very funny," Kate replied dryly, rolling her eyes as the girls collapsed in a fit of giggles. "No, there is no secret NYPD dance troupe, though I might have a word to everyone in the twelfth homicide department and see if they're interested in starting one to give a performance at the Spring picnic."

Alexis laughed. "I'll wash your bike with a cotton ball every day for the rest of the year if Captain Gates agrees to be a part of it."

"I think every member of every department in the twelfth precinct would volunteer to do that if I managed to convince Captain Gates to join a dance troupe," Kate said in amusement. "I'd end up with the cleanest Harley in the United States."

"So do you think Doctor Parish will come on Wednesday?" Alexis asked, hopefully. "She'd have fun."

"She would and she will come. Lanie likes this sort of thing," Kate revealed, leaning forward and grabbing her toe to stretch her hamstring. "She doesn't have a lot of time to work out but I think she might be able to make it to these classes, she doesn't often work night shifts these days."

"Hey ladies, have fun?" Jason asked, striding over as the last of the participants left the studio.

"The best, we're definitely coming back Wednesday night," Alexis told the trainer. "And I'm going to try and convince Dad to come, once his specialist gives him the all clear."

"Well it would be good to see him here, now I have to kick you girls out, a pump class is due in. See you Wednesday night alright?"

"See ya Jason."

"C'mon, let's hit the showers and get you all home," Kate announced, getting to her feet and holding out her hands to Alexis and Paige.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later after dropping off Kelsey and Paige at their homes, Kate arrived back at the loft with Alexis. She parked her car next to Rick's Ferrari and made her way up to the top floor with the teenager still on a high from the dance class.<p>

"I swear I could've done back to back classes tonight. That was the most fun I've had in ages!" Alexis exclaimed enthusiastically as the elevator arrived on the top floor. "I'm going to log into my iTunes account and download the play list tonight. I need some new music on my iPod."

"So shall we meet at the gym on Wednesday or do you want me to pick you up again?" Kate asked as they strode down the wood panelled hallway.

"We can meet there if you like," Alexis suggested, fishing her key out of her handbag. "That way you can come straight from the precinct."

"If I stay that late again, your father is going to have words with me," Kate said dryly as the redhead slid her key into the lock. "He gets annoyed with me if I do too much overtime."

"He has kinda got a point though," Alexis pointed out as she pointed turned the key in the lock and pushed the door. "He's only concerned for your health and when you do stupid hours at the precinct you form enormous bags under your eyes and yawn every thirty seconds..._Dad__,__ you home?_"

* * *

><p>In the office Rick's stomach fell through the floor when he heard his daughter's voice. The theoretical connection he had formed between Johanna Beckett, the cases she was working on at the time of her death and who could've been connected to them and Kate's shooting flew out of his head and he rushed to hide the files and paperwork he had accrued over the past several months. He saved the files he had entered into the smart screen database then turned it off and shoved all the files in a nearby filing cabinet drawer.<p>

_In the office kiddo!_" he called back, dropping back down into his seat and opening his laptop, hoping to give the impression to his daughter that he had been writing the next best seller.

* * *

><p>Kate followed Alexis through the spacious loft to Rick's office. He was furiously tapping away on his laptop while occasionally referring to a stack of notes under his desk lamp. He looked up upon the door opening and broke into a wide smile upon seeing his two favourite people standing before him.<p>

"H-heeey!" He greeted them, struggling to stifle a yawn. "How are my favourite girls? Have fun tonight?"

"We had awesome fun, Dad. But Kate can give you the details, I'm going to fix myself a snack," Alexis declared, striding into the office and giving her father a brief hug.

"Alright sweetheart."

Alexis left the office and Kate walked into the one room in the loft that was _truly_ Rick. His personalised man cave that looked, smelt and _felt_ exactly like him. She walked around the back of his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," she murmured, sliding her hands down his chest and under his shirt. "How's my boy?"

Rick yawned again and rubbed his face.

"Tired," he admitted, closing his eyes and inhaling her uniquely cherry scent. "After the day at the precinct and being on the laptop since I got home, I'm just about ready to go to bed. I think my eyes are turning square."

Kate ran her fingers through his sparse chest hair and turned her head to kiss him on the neck.

"Have you eaten?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I had some of the pasta left over from last night," Rick replied. "I'm not tired from not having eaten enough. I'm fatigued from sitting at a computer so long. I did it most of the day at the precinct and since I got home I've spent at least four hours doing it."

"And normally I'm the one slaving away in front of a computer with you being concerned for my health," Kate told the Writer, in amusement. "Now it's me, come on save what you're writing and come to bed, I'm going to need you in top form at the precinct tomorrow."

Rick let out a little moan of exhaustion and rubbed his face. "I thought you were heading back to your apartment tonight?" he asked her as he began saving his work.

"I am, well I intend to. But I can stay if you like," Kate told him as she sat on the edge of his desk. "I have a change of work clothes here so I don't have to rush back to my place. We can go to the precinct in my car tomorrow."

"I have to say I have gotten used to you staying over," Rick admitted as he began shutting down his laptop and sorting his notes into manila folders. "I wake up during the night when you're not here and I haven't woken during the night since I was a kid myself."

"Not even when Alexis was a baby?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Nope, right from day one she slept the nights through," Rick revealed, smiling at the memories of Alexis as a rosy cheeked infant, currently flooding his mind. "A lot of the time I had to wake her up to feed her, she was the most chilled out baby I'd ever come across. She seemed to adjust her sleeping patterns to mine. When I slept, she slept. If I was awake she was awake, we've been in sync from the beginning."

'_I wonder if you'll be like that with our babies?_ Kate wondered as she watched Rick bustle over to his filing cabinet to store his folders of notes. '_Shit did I just say OUR babies? We've only been together two and a half months! Calm down Beckett__,__ you are not the clucky type!_

But Kate didn't believe her own words. She doubted anyone she voiced them to would either.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rick said, breaking through Kate's reverie.

"I was just thinking how cool it is you and Alexis have such a solid relationship," Kate lied, reaching out and playfully running a hand across his backside. "A lot of one parent families are so screwed up, I've seen my share of messed up kids from one parents families in my time as a cop and I think it's great you two have such a solid relationship. I haven't seen that a lot in my job and I've dealt with a lot of one parent families. Especially when I first started out in uniform."

Rick cast her a knowing disbelieving look, indicating he know she was lying about what she had been thinking about.

"It's easy to be a good parent when you have a good kid." he told her, closing his laptop and pushing his chair under the desk with a bump from his hip.

Kate watched the Writer's backside appreciatively as he leaned forward to turn off the desk lamp. He noticed this and stood up a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Why Katherine Beckett, were you just gratuitously checking out my ass?" He asked with a chuckle. "I never thought you were that obvious."

"I could say the same about you," Kate countered as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're much more obvious about checking out my backside than I am about checking out yours, especially at the precinct. There I look at you out the corner of my eye. You stop me in my tracks and near enough ask me to bend over so you can check me out."

Rick threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Rats busted _again_," he declared. "I really should learn to be more subtle. You'd think with an actress mother and a girlfriend detective I would've picked up some skills over the years, but nope...it doesn't appear I have."

Kate grinned. "_Well seeing as I'm spending the night again__,__ maybe I can teach you a few things about being subtle before we actually go to sleep._" she suggested with a husky whisper.

Rick swallowed hard as she slowly undid the fly of his trousers then reached for the buckle of his belt.

"And what things would you teach me, Detective?" he asked with a strangled whisper as she undid his belt and shimmied his trousers down over his hips.

"_Well, these lessons in subtlety can't exactly be explained by words,_" the female detective whispered in his ear as she reached into his boxers and took hold of his masculinity. "Subtlety is more of a show then tell line of education."

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed again as his felt Kate's fingers wrap around his length.

"Are you going to tease me and leave me hanging or be patient and wait til we get to the bedroom?" he moaned as Kate stroked him.

"Oh this is only a taste of what's to come, Writer Man. I'm just warming you up," Kate replied with a purr as she gently squeezed him and tucked him back into his boxers. "How about we indulge in a hot coffee then head to bed?"

"Is that a euphemism?" The Writer asked, hopefully.

Kate giggled. "No...I _actually_ meant let's have some hot coffee," she replied in amusement as he pulled his trousers back on. "It's only nine thirty Rick, I want to stay up a little longer. Even Alexis is still up. Don't you think it'll look entirely too suspicious if we go to bed before her?"

"She knows what we get up to, you know." Rick informed her, re-buckling his belt. "She's not stupid."

"I know she's not, Alexis is one of the smartest people I've ever met but I still don't want to advertise." Kate said firmly as she slid off the desk. "And even you'd have to admit if we went to bed now, that would just be advertising."

"Yeah you got me there," Rick admitted. "As long as I can feel you up when she's not looking."

"You are such a teenage boy Richard Castle." Kate said, dryly.

"Ah but you love me, _mwah mwah mwah mwah,_" the Writer countered with a wide grin.

"I can go home right now, you know," Kate replied, rolling her eyes as she followed him out of the office.

"You could but I know you won't."

"Hmmph."

"Hey there's a fresh pot of French Press coffee next to the toaster if you're interested," Alexis told Kate and her father as she slid into one of the stools by the kitchen bench with a steaming mug of coffee and a sandwich. "There should be enough there for two mugs."

"Thanks kiddo, you're the best," Rick told his daughter as he kissed the top of her head. "So tell me all about tonight, did you two have fun?"

"Oh we had the _best!_" Alexis exclaimed. "Essentially it was just messing about tonight but on Wednesday, Jason said he would try and get us dancing a particular routine. He played the Chipmunks version of Witch Doctor for the warm up then moved onto al these Glee covers, but by the third of fourth song the group itself had worked out some semblance of a routine toward the end he played the Glee version of Scream. And Kate, Kelsey, Paige and I really ripped it up. Kate and Paige even sang along. The rest of the group pretty much stood around them in a circle and clapped, it was awesome to watch. Doctor Parish is going to have lots of fun when she comes on Wednesday."

"How come I never see you dance like that?" Rick asked, a scarlet faced Kate as she bustled about the coffee pot.

"Because if I danced like that in the middle of the precinct, I'd be laughed at and Gates would chain me to the desk all day," the female detective muttered. "I got caught up in the moment."

"It was great Dad, seriously," Alexis went on. "Even people outside the studio were looking in to watch."

"_They were?_" Kate yelped, mortified.

"Oh yeah, at least a dozen," Alexis responded, nodding. "I don't think they could actually see you properly because the rest of the group was gathered around in a circle partly blocking the view from the treadmill room. I think it's entirely possible Jason will get you upon the stage Wednesday night to lead the group in those steps."

"I'll arrest him if he asks me to do that," Kate muttered as she stirred milk into her coffee.

"Aw come on Tulip, seeing you bust a move to MJ would be awesome!" Rick declared, brushing a hand across the small of Kate's back as he began preparing his own coffee. "What's next, Black and White? Maybe Smooth Criminal? Ha ha! That would be awesome, you bustin-_OWOWOWOWOWOW APPLES APPLES APPLES!_"

Alexis let out an unladylike snort of laughter as Kate grabbed Rick's earlobe and twisted it.

"Behave yourself, Writer Monkey," she scolded, trying in vain to sound stern but the mischievous look in her eyes giving her away. "Teasing someone who is legally allowed to use a gun to defend herself is not wise."

"At the risk of being stabbed with something sharp, according to the United States constitution, the second amendment I believe. 'Anyone is allowed to use a gun defend themselves'." Rick countered with a cheeky grin.

"Ooooh dangerous Dad, you might want to stop before Kate _does_ actually stab you." Alexis told her father in amusement.

"Listen to your daughter, _Ricky_" Kate told the Writer, biting her lip in an effort to restrain the laughter that was threatening to burst forth.

"Maybe I ought to bring to your attention to the fourth amendment that states 'One has a right to be secure in their own home'," Rick continued. "It also states..."

"I know what it states, you goof off," Kate said dryly, playfully smacking his arm. "Alright you want to be smart? The fourth amendment in it's _entirety_ states 'The people have the right to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, this shall not be violated, and no warrants shall be issued, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized."

"She won that one Dad," Alexis told her father as she swallowed the last mouthful of her sandwich then slipped off her stool to take her plate to the dishwasher. "I'm going to head upstairs and do some study before going to bed. You two can discuss the constitution and all its amendments on your own and give me a summary in the morning."

Rick laughed and returned the hug Alexis, bestowed upon him. "We'll do that pumpkin, sweet dreams," he said.

"Night, Dad, night Kate."

Kate swallowed a mouthful of coffee in a hurry. "Night 'Lexis."

"We're not _really_ going to discuss the constitution and its amendments are we?" Rick asked Kate, hopefully once Alexis disappeared upstairs. "Because right now I can't think of a less sexier subject."

"Not even if I do it in something brief and _lacy?_" Kate whispered in his ear.

The Writer groaned as her hand slid down his abdomen and cupped his package. "Did you pack anything lacy in your gym bag?" he asked, hopefully.

"No just my normal bra and cheekies," Kate replied, deflating slightly. "But really even if I had packed something lacy, would there be much point in me wearing it? It's not like I have it on for very long."

Rick laughed heartily.

"You do have a point," he admitted. "And while the lace is nice, sometimes the sexist thing you wear is a baggy shirt and a pair of boyshorts, no bra of course."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You have an obsession with my breasts," she said dryly. "I've always wondered what's the big deal about them? They're just _boobs._"

"Are you asking me my personal opinion on breasts in general or my opinion on _your_ breasts?" Rick asked, serious. "Because you might hit me if I answer the former."

Kate laughed. "It's just a girl thing I suppose," she said, allowing him to slip his arms around her waist. "In general we wonder why guys harp on about them so much. I mean they're only there to feed babies and if you don't have kids, they're essentially decoration."

Rick chuckled. "Well, in general speaking from a man's point of view, they're aesthetically pleasing," he told her in amusement, taking her hair out of its elastic and combing his fingers through it. "They look good, that's why we stare at them. That's why I stare at yours all the time. They're beautiful to me but are only part of what makes you beautiful as a whole. Are you going to smack me?"

"No...because that actually was kinda sweet," Kate admitted. "And I can't twist your ear for being so, I suppose I can say the same about your butt. I stare at it because it looks good."

Rick roared with laughter.

"Well thankyou for that detective," he chortled. "Would you like to take a picture of it for my caller ID on your iPhone? I have several different poses."

"Oh shut up. As weirdly appealing as that sounds, if for some reason someone else answered my phone at the precinct. I'd catch hell about it. Kevin, Javi and I answer each other's cells all the time, can you imagine the crap I'd cop from those two if your ass flashed up on the screen? No way, I already catch enough by having that pic Alexis took of us kissing on the balcony on there."

Rick lit up upon remembering the scene on Valentines Day when his daughter had furtively taken the photo of the pair and texted it to them both.

"Actually that's my favourite photos of us," he revealed, drawing her close and resting his chin on her head.

"I thought the photo you got from that photographer friend of yours at Weldon's New Years Eve party was your favourite?" Kate said. "You had it framed and hung on the wall in your office."

"That's one of my favourites, but the best ones my favourites by far are the casual ones when we're just slobbing it around the loft, or your apartment or when we've got some down time at the precinct. You know that one Kevin took of us at the precinct while I was giving you a lesson on the espresso machine?"

"Yeah, we didn't know he had taken it at the time and he texted it to Lanie ad Javi before us." Kate remembered.

"Yeah well that sort of picture is my favourite, posed pictures have a place don't get me wrong but the off the cuff ones, are the best." Rick told her, stroking her hair affectionately. "Nothing the paparazzi has taken has been a patch on the pictures our family and friends have taken."

Kate set her half finished mug of coffee down on the kitchen bench and stood up on her toes to bring her eyes level with Rick's. He laid his own cup down and rested his forehead against hers, his baby blue orbs boring into her green ones.

"What's up?" he murmured, resting his hands on her hips.

"Nothing...I just love being here, it's so warm and inviting." Kate revealed, closing her eyes. "You're here, Alexis is here. It's quickly becoming my comfort zone."

"You know there is something you can do to make that a more permanent arrangement..." Rick began.

"It's not the right time Rick," Kate replied, sincerely. "I still like my own space, I know you like your own space. I'm not ruling the possibility of me moving in, but I have to get to the point where my apartment doesn't feel like mine anymore. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do, you know me Kate. I'm not going to push you, I never have. When you're ready...I'll be ready," Rick murmured, sliding his hands up her slender sides and cupping her face in his hands. "No rush...huh? We've got the rest of our lives to make decisions like that."

Kate's insides turned into a huge puddle of mush.

"_Thankyou._" she whispered.

The two partners stood in the kitchen for the longest time, silently holding each other. Rick was the first to break the companiable and intimate silence when he drew back slightly and once again cupped her face in his hands. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Kate gave a little squeak of surprise before responding enthusiastically, opening her mouth and allowing Rick to access her mouth with his tongue. When the Writer ran his hands down her back and kneaded her backside with his strong hands she bit down on his lower lip and let out a breathy moan of desire.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you know that?" Rick told her when they eventually pulled apart, slightly breathy from ask of oxygen. "I'm so lucky you chose me."

Kate didn't think it was possible but the puddle of mush in her stomach tripled in size.

"It was an easy choice in the end Rick," she murmured, tipping her head to the side and allowing him to kiss along the line of her jaw. "I realised you were the only one that could help me be the person I'm truly meant to be. You're the only person who I want to help me that way. You put up with me when I'm being a stubborn workaholic and still want to kiss me when we've had an argument."

"When have we had an argument?" Rick asked in surprise, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Last week at the precinct remember? In the break room."

"Oh _pffft__,_ you call _that_ an argument?" Rick scoffed. "Tulip...that was barely a tiff, trust me. I've had some rows with women that have had the cops turn up on my doorstep. Not even Javier heard that discussion and that man could hear a pin drop at a Metallica concert. And even I'll admit I undermined you, I deserved the silent treatment. It had been a long day and I nitpicked. I can be like that."

"Hmm but our make up later that afternoon was good, wasn't it?" Rick recalled.

Kate let out an amused giggle as he lowered his lips to her neck and suckled upon the seemingly permanent hickey just below her ear.

"That make up _was_ good," she admitted, a smile touching her lips. "But let's not totally rule out the showers. Men's or ladies again, the water pressure there is out of this world."

"I don't think we should chance doing it in the men's showers at the precinct gym again," Rick said. "Houston from Computer Crimes nearly busted us. If you hadn't balanced on the soap dish it would've looked awkward."

"Damn awkward," she agreed.

"And is it just the water pressure you like, _detective?_" Rick murmured, pressing his groin into hers. "Maybe it's another type of pressure, you're into?"

"How about I answer that question in _bed?_" Kate purred. "C'mon Writer Man...time for that lesson in subtlety."

* * *

><p>AN2: Well there you go peoples the second chapter fresh off the presses! I hope you liked it. If you're on Twitter follow me at (at) LauraDunstan and tweet me that you read this story. As always I am open to any ideas or suggestions you have! (Hint that means reviews ha ha)


	3. Missing Bits

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the third Chapter titled 'Missing Bits' I hope you like this instalment. It's a little mose case based as I think a good Caste fic can;t be _ALL _romance fluff and hot sex LMBFAO!

BTW how FREAKING AWESOME was Linchpin? Best ep of the season and series so far! So much drama and tension and 'will they or won't they survive?' moments!

* * *

><p>After several hours of <em>very<em> athletic sex, Kate and Rick fell into a deep and exhausted slumber shortly after midnight. Their rest was short lived however when just after two thirty in the morning Kate's iPhone began ringing shrilly with 'Livin' La Vida Loca.' The tune Rick had jokingly assigned to Esposito's number the previous week.

"_Upside inside out  
>She's livin' la vida loca<br>She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<em>

_Her lips are devil red_  
><em>And her skin's the color mocha<em>  
><em>She will wear you out<em>  
><em>Livin' la vida loca<em>  
><em>Livin' la vida loca<em>  
><em>She's livin' la vida loca<em>"

Kate groaned loudly as she woke up and disentangled herself from the sheets and the comfort of Rick's warm bulk.

"_It's too earrlyyyyyyyy,_" Rick groaned sleepily, wrapping his muscular arms around Kate's slim waist and pulling her back to him. "_C__ome back to beeeeeeeeeeeeeed._"

"Castle _get-off-me,_ that's Espo!" Kate snapped, her fuse shortened from the lack of sleep. "And I doubt he's ringing to enquire after my health!"

Rick let Kate go as she leaned over to his side table and picked up her phone.

"Bec_KETT!_" she yelped as she felt Rick's mouth close over her nipple.

"Yo is Espo," her friend and colleague, replied. "We've got a fresh one in a laneway off East Eighty-Sixth, next to the Shake Shack which is at one sixty-two, Ryan and I are on our way. It's an interesting one, Castle might like this one. You two in?"

Kate groaned as she saw a decent night's sleep disappear over the horizon.

"Sure but we're not on call, how come you're the one ringing?" Kate asked with a yawn. "I thought Karpowski's team was doing the drag this week."

"They are but dispatch told me they're held up at a drop off on eighth and it's a messy one," Esposito informed her.

Kate swore.

"Yeah okay, we'll see you there in forty five." She told her colleague as she tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"_We?_" Esposito teased. "You spent another night at the Castle Pit? You may as well live there."

"Shut up Javier," Kate grumped. "See you at the scene."

"Got it."

"Castle get _off_ me!" Kate grumped as she further disentangled herself from the sheets. "We've got a fresh one on the Upper East Side. Ryan and Espo want you in."

"Gates is going to have a fit if I go out in the field with you," Rick told her as Kate climbed over his bulk and headed for the bathroom. "My arm is in a sling and she's chained me to a desk til my specialist gives me the all clear."

"Don't worry Espo, Ryan and I have gotten good at convincing her we can't possibly do out jobs without you. She'll calm down," Kate called over her shoulder. "Plus Espo asked for your input, if she gets mad at anyone she can get mad at him."

"Good enough for me."

After a quick joint shower, Kate and Rick made to leave for the crime scene. Rick scribbled a quick note informing Alexis of his whereabouts before grabbing two bananas out of the fruit bowl and following Kate out of the loft.

"What are you limping for?" Kate asked as he pulled the door shut behind them.

"I'm limping because you _wrecked_ me," Rick replied with a chuckle "my quads, calves, triceps and biceps are killing me. That's the most athletic my bedroom theatrics have gotten since I lost my virginity."

Kate went bright red. "Oh come on, I didn't _wreck_ you," she exclaimed as they reached the elevator and she pressed the 'down' button. "No one can have sex _that_ hard."

"Wanna make a bet?" The Writer countered. "It must've been the adrenaline from your gym class that spurred you on. You were _possessed._"

"Are you _complaining?_" Kate purred in his ear.

"Hell no, you can bring that to the table every night if you like," Rick told her, enthusiastically."I'm sure if we did that all the time my muscles would soon get used to it. Here eat a banana, they're better at waking you up than coffee. And you'll recover better from...well you know what."

Kate gave an uncharacteristically girly giggle. "Actually I have to confess I'm a bit sore too," she admitted, taking the banana as the lift arrived with a _ding__._ "I'm not telling you where though."

"I can guess though," Rick replied with a chuckle. "I'm smart like that."

"Ha ha."

Due to the early hours the streets of Manhattan were almost deserted so Kate and Rick arrived at the crime scene in East Eighty-Sixth Street, just over half an hour later where Ryan and Esposito greeted them just outside the Shake Shack.

"You two look wrecked!" Ryan told them as they exited Kate's car. "What the hell have you been up to?"

"Bro...do you _really_ want that sort of information?" Esposito said as Kate shot her friends and colleagues a demonic stink eye.

"Shut up you two," the female detective, snapped. "Alright give me the heads up what are we dealing with?"

"Late night worker called 911 when he found a body at the top of the stairwell," Kevin began as he read off his notes. "Appears to be a white male, mid thirties to mid forties and...well you might want to see this. Lanie's just arrived and is examining the body so no concrete details yet."

"Alright let's do this."

Uniform let the three detectives and Writer under the yellow tape and Kevin let the way til they came to the body around which Lanie and her team were gathered. There the body of a man lay in a huge pool of blood his throat cut so badly he was almost decapitated and without his...

"Jesus is he missing what I think he's missing?" Rick exclaimed as his eyes travelled down the body to its groin.

"_Yes__,_ Writer Monkey. He is missing his unit," Lanie answered.

"Poor dude," Ryan and Esposito chorused

"Have you, uh found his..." Kate began.

"Not yet, I've only been here a few minutes longer than you and CSU are still on their way," the M.E replied.

"T.O.D or C.O.D?" the detective enquired.

"Preliminary C.O.D is exsanguination," Lanie replied, pointing to the body's neck where the blood and tissue had started to congeal. "Whatever he was sliced with, I'm guessing a large serrated knife, maybe a cleaver of some sort ruptured his carotid artery. Blood spatter indicates he would've died almost instantly. Temperature and lividity indicate a T.O.D maybe two, three hours ago tops. The crude removal of his genitalia was done post mortem."

"Well at least he was dead when..._that_ happened." Rick commented

"What is it with guys and their unit?" Lanie wondered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey never underestimate the relationship a guy has with his unit, trust me. Every last man on earth would want to be dead before their bits were sliced off," the Writer told her.

"Got a point there Chica," Esposito said as Kevin gave a grunt of agreement.

"_Boys_," Kate muttered, shaking her head the hint of a smile upon her lips. "Alright guys, do what you can about setting up a canvass, there are apartments and businesses open around our T.O.D. Someone _must've _heard or seen something. Where's our witness?"

"Over there," Ryan replied, pointing to a young man in his late twenties, swathed in a dark grey blanket and talking to a uniformed officer. "His name is Joseph Banks."

"Okay...Castle and I will talk to him, check back with me when Lanie takes the body back to the morgue and CSU get here," Kate told the male detectives. "In fact, light a fire under CSU. The sooner they get here and collect evidence for us the sooner I can go home and get some proper sleep, _ugh_."

"On it boss."

"Are you going to head to the precinct before you go home?" Rick asked as they made their way over to the witness who had found the body.

"Depends on when CSU get here and how much evidence they gather before I hit the wall," Kate replied with a yawn. "Dammit, why do the interesting ones have to happen at this hour?"

"Ah admit it...you love the freaky ones," Rick teased.

"Hmm...Joseph Banks?"

"Yeah that's me," the young man speaking to the uniformed officer answered.

Kate showed the man her badge. "My name's Detective Kate Beckett, this is my partner Rick Castle. I'm wondering if you'd mind telling us how you discovered the body?"

"Yeah well I'd just finished my night shift at Nice Buns, I'm a pastry chef there and I cut through here to get through to the parking garage where I usually park my car. I saw the body and thought it was just a homeless person but I slipped on a pool of blood and went ass over tit, that's why I've got a blanket. I gave my jacket and shirt to that cop for evidence. I then rang 911 on my cell and that was like an hour ago. Did someone really cut his junk off?"

Kate pursed her lips. "It appears so," she replied. "Can you tell me your movements between ten PM and two AM?"

"Yeah...I was at work from one PM til one AM, then I knocked off and left work about two. It took me about fifteen minutes to walk down here and that's when I found the body." Joseph replied.

"And what were you doing in the hour between the end of your shift and your discovery of the body?"

"Cleaning up my workspace and staying behind for a coffee, I do that every night shift," Joseph replied, casually. "I've given the contact details of my boss and shift workmates to that uniformed cop if you want to check."

"We'll do that, par for the course of a homicide investigation. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah I dunno what that guy did, but he must've pissed someone off," Joseph told Kate. "Not that I'm a murderer or anything but cutting off a dude's hacky sack is overkill, isn't it?"

"Certainly seems so," Rick said. "Do you know the victim at all?"

"Nah, never seen the dude before in my life," Joseph replied. "Hey when can I head home? I pulled a double shift last night and I'm fucked."

"I'm afraid you have to stick around a bit til the Crime Scene Unit technicians arrive and process you and any biological evidence," Kate replied, deadpan. "You would've inadvertently collected some particle evidence when you slipped in the pool of blood. And that needs to be collected and processed."

"Damn, can I at least get a coffee and maybe borrow a phone to ring home?" Joseph asked, making a face. "My girlfriend would be expecting me home and we have a young baby...you know. That's why I pulled a double shift. My cell battery is flat."

"I'll speak to my colleagues and see what we can do about getting you a call. I can't guarantee a coffee I'm afraid," Kate replied. "Thanks for all your help, it's been invaluable. Here's my card, don't hesitate to ring me if you have any concerns alright?"

"No problems detective."

"So any ideas who did this?" Kate asked Rick as they walked away. "Has a profile formed in your head yet?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking that whoever murdered our vic knew him. The level of ferocity of the cut throat indicates a deep level of familiarity and an even deeper level of animosity," Rick began. "He wasn't wearing a wedding ring but he had a ring tan line so I'm guessing he went out on the pull and took the ring off or is recently separated or divorced. The post mortem removal of his junk tells me the perp is most likely female...maybe an ex fling, entirely possible it's the ex wife who's discovered he's cheated. But the tan line on his ring finger looks old, so once we find out who he is, we've got to widen the pool of suspects to workmates, employees and even relatives because it might not be the ex wife."

"If Gates can't manage to convince the commissioner to put you on the payroll, I'm going to go downtown and barge into his officer and _demand_ he put you on the roll," Kate declared as she stifled a yawn. "I'm too muddle headed to think anywhere near that straight."

"Were you on call tonight?"

"No, Karpowski's team is on the drag this week," Kate replied. "As soon as CSU has done their thing, I'm going to head to the twelfth and start up a murder board and give Gates the heads up before going home."

"You know I remember the days when you wouldn't go home til a case was solved. I'm kinda proud of you considering going home before the court case is over." Rick joked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Rick, I'm not _that_ anal about my job," she replied dryly as the CSU van arrived. "I'm just thorough. But I'm having issues keeping my eyes open and if I'm going to find the son of a bitch who did this...I need sleep. _And proper sleep, alone where you're not feeling me up every thirty seconds._" She added with a furtive hiss.

Rick grinned.

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick stayed at the scene til CSU had processed the scene and Lanie had taken the body to the morgue. The sun had well and truly risen by then and the early morning workers and pedestrians began gathering around the cordons.<p>

"Give me the keys," Rick insisted as they ducked back under the tape and headed back toward Kate's car. "You're too tired to drive."

Kate went to protest but screwed up her nose and dropped the keys in his hand.

"Alright but we've got to go to the precinct first," she insisted. "By the time we get there the photos from CSU would've arrived in my inbox. I want to print them out and start up a murder board. _Then_ I promise I'll go home."

The pair arrived at the twelfth half an hour later and headed straight to the homicide department. Ryan and Esposito had arrived shortly before them and both male detectives looked dishevelled and exhausted as they began the paperwork.

"Coffee all 'round?" Rick volunteered.

"You make me a coffee bro and I'll kiss your feet." Esposito told the writer with a tired sigh.

"I won't kiss anything but you'll have my eternal gratitude." Ryan joked.

Rick made his way into the break room and within seconds was bustling around the espresso machine, expertly texturing the milk and extracting just the right amount of coffee to liven up Kate, Ryan and Esposito. When the last coffee was made, the Writer carefully carried the hot beverages out to the bullpen and distributing them to their owners.

"Hmm, thanks. That's just the ticket," Kate said gratefully, opening her eyes after swallowing a mouthful of the steaming brew.

Rick furtively brushed his hand across the back of her neck as he made his way to his own desk.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Finally at 8:30am the crime scene photos came through from CSU and Kate, Ryan and Esposito printed them up.<p>

"Okay this is what we now so far," Kate began tiredly as she began scribbling a kill zone graph on the murder board. "Our vic is a Caucasian male, thirty-five to forty-five and it appears the C.O.D is exsanguination from a severed carotid artery. The arterial spurt blood spatter patterns indicate he would've died almost instantly and our killer evidently escaped with out vic's man bits in his or-"

Kate was cut off by Rick, Ryan and Esposito collapsing in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"_What?_" the female detective, snapped.

"_Man bits?_" Ryan echoed. "_Man bits?_ God you so sounded like you are still in elementary school."

"Oh well what term do you propose I use Captain Fantastic?" Kate retorted, trying to look mad to her friend. "I suppose I could use the proper terms _penis_ and _testicles_."

The proper use of the names of the male genitalia only increased the volume of Rick, Ryan and Esposito's laughter.

"Oh for fu-and you think _I_ sound like I'm in elementary school?" Kate exclaimed. "Kevin Patrick Ryan I never thought I'd meet a grown man that would sound as much of a little _child_ as Rick, but you're quickly morphing into a Castle junior!"

"Hey that's not entirely a bad thing you know," Rick returned with a grin. "What if I died tomorrow? Someone would have to carry on the legacy. Alexis wouldn't she's far too sensible and it would be totally out of character for her to hold a conversation totally based on different names for the male genitalia."

"The latter is true but trust me, your legend is sufficient enough to be known in this precinct long after your death Writer Monkey," Kate teased. "So what euphemism do you three clowns propose I use for our victim's stuff, then?'

"Hacky sack?" Ryan volunteered.

"Johnson?" Esposito suggested.

"My personal favourite is meat and two veg." Rick revealed.

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically as the three men roared with laughter.

"You three are so _purile!_" she exclaimed. "Sometimes I cannot believe you three are functioning members of society. Kevin, you must drive Jenny around the twist. Javi, I _know_ you drive Lanie loopy and Rick I'm not even going to start on you."

Rick laughed heartily. "Yeah because to do so in public is probably breaking several dozen pubic decency laws," he said with a smartass grin.

Ryan and Esposito laughed so hard they were bent over double.

Kate went bright red and threw the whiteboard eraser at him.

"Castle _grow up!_" she hissed. "I would quite like to go home sometime before lunchtime and you and Tweedledum and Tweedledumber aren't helping matters."

The three men could see Kate was venturing past amused into pissed off territory and backed off.

"Sorry," Rick mumbled. sheepishly.

Kate gave the Writer a hard stare.

"That's quite..._alright,_" she said, softening her tone. "Care to give your opinion on this one? The one you gave me at the scene?"

Rick slid off the edge of her desk with a tired smile. "Sure," he agreed, taking a whiteboard marker from her and beginning to scrawl notes under the 'Victim' heading. "The level of ferocity of the cut throat on our vic indicates a deep level of familiarity and an even deeper level of animosity on the perp's part," he began. "Our vic wasn't wearing a wedding ring but he had a ring tan line so I'm guessing he went out on the pull and took the ring off or is recently separated or divorced, or even he's still married and wanted to keep that a secret. The post mortem removal of his junk tells me the perp is most likely female maybe an ex fling, entirely possible it's the ex wife who's discovered he's cheated. But the tan line on his ring finger looks old so once we find out who he is we've got to widen the pool of suspects to workmates, employees and even relatives because it might not be the ex wife."

"That could be the whole of Manhattan until we f-f-find out who h-h-he is." Esposito stuttered through a hippo like yawn.

"Yeah well hopefully Lanie will get back to us with a dental or fingerprint I.D then we ca-"

Kate was cut off by the bullpen's elevator announcing its arrival with a musical '_ding_' and the doors opening with a metallic scraping sound. Victoria Gates stepped out and began walking down towards her office her low heeled shoes making a smart rhythmic tapping noise on the floor.

"Anyway, until Lanie gets back to us with a definite I.D I suggest we enter what we know about our vic in the missing person's database and see if we get a hit there." Kate finished off.

"_Detectives?_ _Mr Castle?_" Gate inquired, catching sight of her best team as they bustled around the murder board. "What are you doing here so early? And looking dead on your feet I won't hesitate to add."

"We had a drop at half past two this morning Sir and Karpowski's team were stuck on a job on Eighth, so we had to take this one." Kate explained as Ryan and Esposito returned to their desks and Rick added to his notes on the murder board. "We were at the scene til six and have been back here since seven, trying to build a case on what little information we have. Castle's given us something to go on, a profile of the perp and Ryan and Esposito are looking into any missing persons reports from the last twenty four hours."

"And how much sleep did you four get last night?" Gates asked, crossing her arms and giving Kate a stern look.

"Erm about two." Kate revealed.

"Mr Castle?"

"About the same," the Writer admitted, turning a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"Ryan, Esposito?"

"Er not much more than Castle and Beckett Sir," Ryan stammered.

"About three," Esposito answered.

"Go home all four of you," Gates ordered. "You all look dead."

"But Sir the case-" Kate protested.

"Can wait til you four are more in the land of the living," Gates said, firmly. "It will take Doctor Parish twenty four hours minimum to get a I.D on your victim and until then there's not much you can do but theorize and it already looks like you've done as much of that as humanly possible. Detective Beckett you are not a machine and I will not have you or any of your team, yes you too Mr Castle, dropping on my watch. Go _home_ and get some rest _then_ come back here at nine AM sharp tomorrow morning...understood?"

Kate made a face and opened her mouth to protest but Gates cut across her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Understood_ detective?"

Kate let out a heavy sigh.

"Understood Sir," she said in a defeated tone.

"Good, see you tomorrow morning then."

And with that Gates turned on her heel and disappeared into her office.

"I'm outta here," Ryan declared, shutting down his computer and pulling his coat off the back of his chair. "See you tomorrow."

Ryan was the first to leave and he was closely followed by Esposito.

"C'mon, let me drive you home," Rick told Kate as his computer shut down. "I'll catch a taxi from your place."

Kate gave a wan smile. "Thanks," she responded, pulling on her jacket and stifling a huge yawn. 'Though the way I'm feeling now you'll have to carry me upstairs, I've had it."

Rick grinned. "I wouldn't complain about that," he said, holding out his hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Rick and Kate arrived at Kate's apartment building. Soon as the female detective's car was locked. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms.<p>

"_Ahhh!_" she yelped. "Rick what are you _doing?_"

"Carrying you, what does it look like?" the Writer replied with a grin as he held her firmly to his muscular frame.

"I am _not_ that tired!" Kate exclaimed half heartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck to balance herself. "Oh you are such a goofball!"

Rick grinned and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I know," he said in amusement. "Yet you still love me."

Despite her exhaustion Kate smiled. "Yeah I do," she admitted, relaxing into his grasp.

Rick carried Kate all the way up to her third floor apartment and despite her protests didn't put her down til he awkwardly unlocked her apartment door and took her through to her bedroom.

"That was sweet Rick but you could've let me down at the front door," Kate told him, half heartedly as the Writer lay her down on her bed.

"Oh come on, I've always wanted to carry a girl across the threshold of her apartment and I did that just now," Rick answered with childlike enthusiasm. "Don't rain on my parade, I've just struck another thing off my bucket list."

Kate laughed as the Writer dropped down on the bed beside her.

"You know generally it's only married couples who do the across the threshold thing," she said, pulling off her jacket and throwing it in the direction of the lounge chair in the corner of her room.

"True but I never wanted to do it when I was married. I thought it was a bit kitsch," Rick revealed. "With you I've been more inclined to do all the sickeningly sweet typically couple-y things two people do when they're in love."

"So the six foot high teddy bear with the 'Be My Valentine" belly, embroidery sitting in my chair and two dozen roses on my desk on Valentines Day that I'm still getting hell about was out of character?" Kate asked in surprise as she kicked off her ankle boots. "But you have the reputation of a lothario playboy and the king of romance."

Rick rolled his eyes. "That impression the public have of me is a total load of bullshit," he said with a groan. "Paula my wonderful erstwhile PR girl thought early on when I first started getting big that portraying the image of a playboy would help my image and boost sales. It did but honestly I've never been comfortable with it. I'm established enough now that image doesn't really matter anymore. Truth be told I've only ever been with five well six women _that _way, my entire life."

Kate's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe. "That's your number?" she asked in surprise. "That's not exactly the answer I was expecting."

Rick grinned and leaned forward and brushed his lips against her neck. "_What did you think my number was?_" he whispered, suckling on the nape of her neck.

A little moan escaped Kate's lips as the Writer pulled aside the neck of her shirt and kissed along the line of her left clavicle.

"_M-more than s-six,_" she whispered. "Mmm that's nice."

Rick pulled back with a grin. "I never thought I'd shock you, Katherine Beckett," he said in amusement, reaching up and tucking a whisp of hair behind her ear.

"You did especially seeing as I never thought my number would be bigger than yours," Kate muttered her face turning a magnificent shade of scarlet.

Rick collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Really?" he chortled. "Are you serious?"

Kate covered her face with her hands and nodded. "Don't tease, its mean." She huffed as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Aw is ickle Katie Beckett embawwassed?" Rick teased in a baby voice. "_Awwwwwwwww__._"

Despite her mental and physical exhaustion, Kate reached behind her and with lightning quick reflexes grabbed her pillow whacking Rick over the head with it.

"_I've lost count!_" she yelped, whacking him again. "God I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

Rick fell back on the bed and roared with laughter as the female detective continued assaulting him with her pillow.

"Ahhh get off me woman!" he yelped. "_Ahhh!_"

"Most of them were in college too!" Kate revealed once she was too tired to continue on.

"So your adventurous streak in the bedroom stems from your wild college partying days then?" Rick asked, propping himself up on his hands his hair adorably mussed up.

"Yeah you could say that," Kate replied, mysteriously as she lifted up her hips to shimmy out of her trousers. "I had a wild child phase late in high school then it tapered off when I started college but after Mom died, it came back with a vengeance and I partied hard in _all_ ways if you get my drift. When I joined the force I calmed down and grew up."

"Katherine Beckett, I learn things about you every day." Rick said with a grin, watching her totally strip off and slip into a pair of silk pyjamas she had purchased a Victoria's Secret. "How many layers of the Beckett onion are there?"

"I don't know, I'm still discovering that myself," Kate confessed as she got under the covers and pulled the quilt up under her chin. "Will you lay with me til I fall asleep?

Rick smiled his stomach once again flooding with butterflies at the almost child like request.

"Sure, be more than happy to," he said, laying down beside her and spooning her slim frame with his muscular one.

Due to her exhaustion Kate soon fell into a deep slumber. Rick stayed with her, stroking her brunette tresses til he began drifting off himself. It took all his self control but he yanked himself away from the threshold of sleep and called a Taxi, determined after a well earned rest to return to the Johanna Beckett case files.

* * *

><p>AN1: So wha did you think huh huh?

Not pushing but it would be nice for al the story alerts and author alerts to turn into reviews once in a while, just sayin' :-D


	4. Richard Castle: 'Consultant'

****A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the fourth Chapter of Absolution titled 'Richard Castle: 'Consultant' I'm not going to say anything about this chapter except 'On with the show' ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The following morning right on the eight thirty, Rick arrived at the 12th precinct via Angelo's two coffees and a bear claw in hand. The bullpen was half empty when he arrived and made his way into the break room where Kate was sitting down at the table, munching on a bowl of muesli and perusing the paper.<p>

"Morning my heart," he murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Mmf Morning," Kate replied, swallowing a mouthful of muesli in a hurry and accepting her coffee with a smile. "Thanks."

"So how did you sleep?" Rick enquired, dropping down into a chair and pulling it closer to her.

Kate grinned. "Unconsciously with my eyes closed and breathing deeply for ten hours," she replied in amusement. "Ah ha see? Kate Beckett is capable of making a joke too."

Rick laughed heartily.

"I know you're quite capable of making a joke, Tulip," he told her as he carefully broke the bear claw in half and gave her one half of the sticky sweet bun. "I slept well, though you know I do sleep better when spooning attractive homicide detectives."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "_Detectives?_" she repeated. "_D__etectives?_ Plural? Just how any homicide detectives do you 'spoon' with, Writer Monkey?"

"Oh tons," the Writer responded seriously, the hint of amusement dancing in baby blue eyes. "I have every female homicide detective in the New York Police Department on speed dial. I'm quite popular you know."

There was a short silence before Kate burst into laughter, her eyes crinkling up in amusement and every one of her pearly white's showing. Rick grinned back, his heart swelling in affection for the woman before him.

"You're beautiful when you smile," he told her, reaching across and tugging a whisp of her chestnut locks.

Kate dropped her gaze to the remnants of her muesli and blushed. "Thanks." she mumbled.

Rick leaned into her space further, the Paris perfume he had given her at Christmas muddling his senses. He threaded the fingers of one of his hands though her hair and pressed his lips to hers. Kate gave a little squeak of surprise and responded enthusiastically cupping his face with a hand and opening her mouth.

Their tongues duelled for supremacy til Ryan stuck his head into the room. "Get a room guys, Gates just got here." He said, apologetically.

Rick swore.

"Thanks," Kate told her colleague and friend as she got to her seat and took her empty cereal bowl to the sink.

"So...what's on the schedule for today?" Rick asked as Kate washed her bowl and spoon.

"Well a debrief on the information we've got on yesterday's drop then a trawl through the missing person's reports til Lanie gets back to us with an I.D on our vic," Kate replied in one long breath. "If we haven't heard back from her by midday I'll ring and see if it's worth making a trip downtown to see what evidence she's collected for s so far."

"I'll get started on the missing person's reports then." Rick volunteered, getting to his feet. "The sooner we start the faster we'll get and I.D."

Kate grinned, her insides squirming pleasantly.

_Her Writer Monkey was turning into such a cop!_

* * *

><p>At quarter to twelve while Kate was in the bathroom, her desk phone rang. Rick leaned across it and answered it.<p>

"Beckett's desk," he greeted, smartly.

"Hey it's Lanie," the M.E answered. "Is my girl about?"

"Bathroom powdering her nose," Rick informed her with a chuckle.

"Honey, Kate Beckett is not the nose powdering type," Lanie replied dryly. "I got an I.D on your vic without his junk. Want to make a trip downtown?"

"Sure, we'll be right there as soon as our Princess has come back from her nose powdering expedition-_OW!"_

Unbeknown to the Writer, Kate had returned from the bathroom and had snuck up behind him playfully twisting his ear.

"We'll see you soon anyway, Lanie." Rick added, grabbing Kate's hand and preventing her from twisting his ear any further.

"Got it Writer Monkey."

"Since when have I been a _princess?_" Kate asked Rick as she crossed her arms and taped her booted foot trying in vain to look stern.

Rick grinned as his girlfriend bit her cheek in an effort not to laugh.

"Oh, I wasn't speaking about you detective," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket. "Fancy heading down to the morgue? Lanie has an I.D on our unitless vic."

Kate's eyes rose in surprise and her arms fell to her side.

"She does?"

"Yep that was her now."

"Great, you call it in with Gates then let's go," Kate told him, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on.

Rick pocketed his phone and headed to Gate's office knocking on the door and waiting for the older woman's permission to enter.

"_Come in!_"

Rick grasped the door handle and opened the door sticking his head around the corner.

"Sir, we've got an I.D on our last drop, Beckett and I are on the way to the morgue to meet with Lanie Parish." He informed the Captain.

"Alright Mr Castle," Gates relied without looking up from her paperwork. "Take your lunch break afterwards."

Rick shut the door behind him and made his way down the hallway where Kate was waiting for him at the elevator.

"So where do you want to go for lunch after we've met with Lanie?" he asked, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"I'm not fussed," Kate replied. "Remy's?"

"Sounds good to me," Rick replied with a grin.

The two partners made their way down to the basement parking garage and to Kate's new Crown Vic. As soon as they got inside the gleaming vehicle, Rick leaned sideways and kissed the female detective on the neck, running the tip of his tongue around the edge of the hickey there and nipping on her earlobe.

"Castle you have no control!" Kate declared weakly, pushing him away.

Rick chuckled and slipped a hand between her legs, teasing, titillating her.

"Do you not like it?" he murmured, slipping his hand under her blouse and popping a breast out of its bra cup.

Kate let out a breathy moan of desire as he kissed her languidly and pinched her nipple.

"Rick I love you and normally you know I would not object to you feeling me up, but we're on the clock!" Kate said firmly but reluctantly pulling his hand away from her cleavage and tidying herself up. "I promise tonight you can go further but we have to behave ourselves during the day."

Rick grinned. "Are you inviting me over for dinner detective?" he asked greedily, watching her re-adjust her cleavage.

"And a sleepover," Kate added, looking into the rear view mirror and inspecting her smudged lip gloss. "Oh for god's sake Rick, now I look like you've done me up against the wall!"

Rick roared with laughter.

"Pity I haven't," he chortled. "That can change though I'm ready."

Kate rolled her eyes as she re-applied the makeup. "You have the libido of a teenage boy," she told him, blotting her lips ad fluffing up her hair. "What were you like when you _were_ a teenage boy?"

"Actually once I got to Edgewyck Academy I was much like Alexis and turned into a bookworm swot," he replied. "Before then I had a different girl on my arm every week. I only had one girlfriend in my senior years and not to be crude but we were at it all the time whenever the opportunity arose. Much like we are. But the difference between Lizzie and you is that I'm in love with you and don't have to make love to be happy. Lizzie and I were really only bed buddies and someone's plus one for things like prom." ?

"So was she your first girlfriend?" Kate asked in interest as she started the engine.

"First serious one," Rick revealed. "The one I lost my virginity to anyway. She went to Saint Monica's an all girls school on the Upper West Side and I was at Edgewyck. We met in Central Park during a soccer tournament. Her brother and I were playing on the same team. We were together til the end of senior year and I went to NYU and she went to Harvard."

"You're an onion too you know," Kate told him as they drove in the direction of the morgue. "I find out new things about you all the time too."

"And that will continue to be so," Rick replied, reaching across the console and resting a hand on her upper thigh. "You make me want to tell you everything about myself, Katherine Beckett."

Kate smiled. "I look forward to finding out about you," she replied, squeezing his hand affectionately. "Tonight at dinner I want you to tell me something I don't know about you. Physical, sexual, spiritual, animal, vegetable mineral. Anything I'm open to hearing about anything."

Rick lit up like the vegas strip. "How about something sexual with a vegetable?" he suggested gleefully.

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "If I wasn't driving I would so smack you around the ear hole right now," she warned him. "No vegetables."

"I have an idea that involves whipped cream, sugared almonds, sliced bananas and chocolate sauce." Rick recalled. "How about I leave the precinct an hour or so early and make a trip to the supermarket by your place?"

Kate blushed. "If you like, now _focus_ Castle. We're still on the clock remember?" she told the Writer. "I have the trip to the gym for that dance class tonight with Alexis but when I get home I promise I'll let you do whatever you like to me."

Rick rubbed his hands together gleefully. "You know that's kinda dangerous," he said with a chuckle. "Kate Beckett giving me free rein? Oh you have _no_ idea the ideas that are running through my head!"

Kate could only shake her head the tiniest of smiles playing her lips.

Shortly after midday the pair arrived at the morgue and made their way down to Lanie's lab. The M.E was inspecting a brain in a jar of preserving liquid and making notes on a clipboard her forehead furrowed in concentration.

'Hey Lanie, you got and I.D for us?" Kate asked as they strode through the double doors.

Lanie lookup. "Sure do," she said, setting down the clipboard and taking them over to a smart screen. "Your vic is Jeremy Anderson, thirty nine from the Bronx. Bigger rap sheet than Snoop Dogg. In the past he's been charged with battery, assault with a deadly weapon, possessing cocaine with intent to deal, GBH, Kidnapping..."

"A right little angel, in other words" Kate said, dryly. "So you're confirming exsanguination from a severed carotid artery?"

"Yup, he had a skull fracture and dislocated left shoulder but those injuries were suffered post mortem like the removal of his genitalia. You found his unit yet?"

"Nope, it looks like the killer took them as a souvenir," Kate said, making a face as she jotted down some notes. "What about preliminary tox screen? Anything show up there?"

"Yeah, his B.A.C (Blood Alcohol Content) was four times the legal limit. He would've been suffering from alcohol poisoning and there were trace amounts of weed in his system but if you want more detailed results you're going to have to wait, tox screens take ages."

"Alright email me what you have so far and I'll have a deeper look at it when I get back to the precinct," Kate said, pocketing her notebook. "See you at my place tonight for a ride to SoHo? You're going to love this class. I had the best fun Monday night."

"Sure thing girl, I'm on it!" Lanie agreed, enthusiastically. "When are you coming along Writer Monkey?"

"I can't do anything til I get this damn thing off," Rick complained, indicating with his slinged arm. "And I'm not really the dance to exercise type. I prefer belting the crap out of a punching bag. I'd have more fun watching you two girls 'bust a move _yo_'."

Kate rolled her eyes. "As Alexis says, you suck at sounding like a gangster rapper," she told him, grabbing his hand. "See you at six Lanes."

"You got it girl!"

Kate pulled Rick out of the morgue lacing her fingers through his. "I've got an idea," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh is that what the noise is?" Rick replied with a cheeky grin.

Kate playfully smacked his good arm. "Ha _ha,_" she responded. "How about we get Remy's take away and go and sit in Central Park for a while? I haven't sat down on a park bench and watched the world go by in ages. And it would be nice to do it with you. We could feed each other steak fries."

Rick smiled. "Is Kate Beckett being a soppy romantic?" he asked, fumbling for his iPhone. "You better repeat that so I can record it and show the boys back at the precinct they'll never believe it."

"If I didn't love you so much, I would twist your ear you goof off," Kate told him with a well used eye roll. "Yes I am being a soppy romantic. Am I not allowed to? You're my man and I want to sit with you in Central Park and feed you like teenagers on a first date do."

Rick lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "Sounds good to me," he said, softly. "Let's go."

Rick phoned ahead for their orders and because of his forethought he and Kate were sitting by the Jackie O Lake in the centre of Central Park within half an hour.

"Steak fry?" Rick offered, offering the female detective a finger thick steak fry.

Kate grasped his wrist and slipped her glossed lips over the salty food, curling her tongue around it and biting into it all the while her green eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Mmmm, that's _niiiiiiiice_," she purred, deliberately licking his finger.

"Really Kate..._really?_" Rick exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. "You're licking my finger in _public_ in _broad daylight?_ Do you have no shame?"

"When it comes to you, Writer Man, I have absolutely no shame at all!" Kate declared as she unwrapped her burger and bit into it.

After their meal was over, Kate scooted closer to Rick and allowed him to wrap his muscular arms around her. "I missed you last night," she said softly, tipping her head to the side to allow him to kiss her on the neck. "I ended up taking off my pj's and sleeping in your gym sweats because they smell like you. Those silk pyjamas Lanie convinced me to buy at Victoria's Secret are quickly becoming redundant."

Rick chuckled, his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"I wouldn't go that far," he murmured, suckling upon her neck and squeezing her waist affectionately. "I quite like all your Victoria's Secrets purchases, especially that corset. Whenever I think about you wearing it, I need to wear bigger pants. If you get my drift."

Kate squirmed in his embrace. "I do get your drift Richard Edgar Castle, clearly that lesson in subtlety went in one ear and out the other, the other night," she answered. "Must I repeat the tutorial again?"

Rick turned Kate around. "I wouldn't say you _have _to repeat it," he began, playfully tugging on a length of her brunette tresses. "But practice makes perfect and the more you do something the better you get at it. See my logic?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the Writer's humour.

"I do," she told him, scooting closer to him. "The twelfth precinct has turned you into a thinker Richard Castle."

"No, _you've_ turned me into a thinker Kate Beckett," Rick corrected, leaning forward and giving her an Eskimo kiss. "You've made me a better man, in _so_ many ways."

Kate's eyes prickled with tears as her stomach flip flopped.

"Oh god don't make me cry Rick, it's _not_ cool," she said thickly as he threaded his fingers through her brunette locks and brought her face closer to his. "Especially in the middle of Central Park."

"How about kissing?" Rick questioned with a whisper as he brushed his lips against her rouged cheek. "Is kissing in the middle of Central Park, cool?"

Wordlessly Kate turned her head to face Rick. He unhesitatingly seized her lips with his own. Kate rested one hand on his waist and the other one on his cheek and responded letting her eyes flutter shut and let gut feeling guide her actions. Rick's fingers combed through her hair and his soft lips massaged hers. Kate let out a small moan of desire and Rick took advantage of her open mouth and plundered it with his tongue.

With this small action, Kate totally and _utterly_ melted. His hand left her hair and travelled down her sides til they came to a rest low on her hips as he pulled her closer to his muscular build.

"God I love you Kate," The Writer whispered, once they parted both sightly breathless. "I totally forget about everything when we kiss like that."

Kate smiled. "I do too," she murmured, touching his lips with the tips of her fingers. "Great isn't it?"

He chuckled. "Better than great...out of this world." He replied, flicking away the bang that fell across her face. "I totally forgot my arm was in a sling during that."

Kate ran a hand over the thick support. "How is your shoulder feeling?" she asked, curiously.

"Actually it's been pretty good," Rick replied flexing, the joint. "The last week or so I've only been wearing it when I've left the loft. When I'm home and not being particularly active, I leave it off."

"Should you be doing that?" Kate asked, her brow furrowing in concern. "Your orthopaedic surgeon said you had to keep the sling on for a full month after the bandage brace came off and it's only been two weeks."

"I know but I do wear it when I leave the loft and lately I've hardly spent any time there so my shoulder has been getting the support it's supposed to be getting. Plus I've been pretty much bathing in Voltaren gel which the specialist told me to do when I don't have the sling on. It doesn't hurt as much as it has been. In fact I barely get twinges anymore and the only time I've taken any pain relief has been after we've particularly active in the bedroom. Like the other night my shoulder ached even though it was mostly you on top or me behind."

Kate's face fell. "Have you taken any pain relief today?" she asked in concern.

"Not today or yesterday, I haven't needed to. I found sleeping for ten hours fixed me up. In fact the achy muscles from us getting busy was more uncomfortable than painful." Rick replied. "I'm going to stick to leaving the sling off when I'm at home and only wearing it when I head out. It's working so far, _trust me_. I want to keep on going on the field with you I'm not going to do anything jeopardise that. At the very least it'll save me a blasting from Gates."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

'_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<br>Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca.<em>'

Rick groaned, Esposito ringing could only mean one thing. A body drop.

"I'm going to change Javi's ringtone, Livin La Vida Loca is far too cheesy and stereotypes all Latinos." Kate told Rick as she fished her phone out of her trousers pocket. "Beckett...Hey Javi..._another one?_ Where? Okay see you there, Castle and I are in Central Park...okay see ya."

"Another one?" Rick asked as soon as Kate hung up and pocketed her iPhone.

"Yeah, off hundred and Thirtieth Street," the female detective replied, picking up their lunch wrapping and throwing it into a nearby trash can. "And this one is missing his junk too."

"Holy shit, _really?_" Rick exclaimed in surprise as they headed to the nearest exit.

"Yeah, that's all the info Javi had, dispatch rang him just now," Kate told him, her pace picking up and they strode toward the Crown Vic parked only half a block away. "I have a bad feeling about this one Rick. I mean two victims in forty eight hours with the same injuries? That can't be coincidence."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet, we don't know that." Rick assured her as the Crown Vic came into view.

"You're the profiler Rick, what do _you_ think?" Kate half snapped. "Sorry I shouldn't snap, go on."

"I don't like to form a profile on a killer til I've seen the victim," Rick revealed as they reached the Crown Vic. "But I do agree with you, having two victims in forty eight hours with the same injury, cannot be coincidence and nearby too."

"Serial killer?" Kate suggested as she dropped into the drivers seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Could be but it's too early to say," Rick replied, fastening his own seatbelt as Kate started the engine with a menacing roar.

The pair arrived at the crime scene a little alley of 130th Street, ten minutes later that was roped off and being monitored by uniform. Kate flashed her badge at them and led the way under the tape. The victim clearly a homeless bum laid to the side of an overflowing dumpster, his pants around his ankles and a huge bloodstain on his groin area. His plaid patterned shirt had been ripped open and his chest had countless numbers of stab wounds.

"Jesus!" Rick exclaimed, taken aback ever so slightly by the ferocity of the injuries.

Kate wrinkled her nose in distaste. "When was the body discovered?" she asked a nearby uniform.

"Twenty minutes ago," the young officer replied, making a face pointing to a middle aged man that also appeared to be homeless that was talking to another uniform officer. "That's the guy."

"Thanks."

Rick and Kate made their way to the other side of the alley and began questioning the homeless man who had discovered the body.

"I'm Kate Beckett, this is my partner Rick Castle. You are?" Kate questioned the man who smelled overpoweringly of body odour and cheap whiskey.

"W-Waaaaayne C-coooooooollins," he slurred. "Aw maaaaaaaaaan am I in trouble? I was just lookin' for scrap metal Detectiiiiiive! Just to get a few buuuuuucksssssssss!"

Kate wrinkled her nose as she was overcome with Whiskey fumes.

"No, you're not in trouble Mr Collins. I just need you to tell me how you discovered the body," she said, patiently. "Tell me everything you know and I'll see about getting you something to eat and a hot shower, huh?"

Collins snorted loudly and coughed up a huge loogie, turning his head and spitting it to the side. Kate screwed her nose further but didn't react as he began speaking.

"Well I-I was walkin' around tryin to collect o-old bottles a-nd c-cans or s-scrap m-metal w-when I tr-ripped ov-ver that d-dude _hic,_" he began with a drunken hiccup "h-he was-n't h-ere last night. This sucks man I'm only lookin' to collect stuff for a few bucks and I find a body!"

"D'you know the victim at all?" Rick asked. "Or have you seen him around?"

"N-nah h-haven't s-seeeeeeeen him bef-fore, but I've n-not b'in in these parts b-before," Collins hiccupped as Lanie arrived in the coroners van. "D-did s-someone cut his j-johnssssson off?"

"Evidently so."

"Over there," Kate informed Lanie, pointing in the direction of the body.

"Right."

A moment after crouching down at the corpse Lanie exclaimed. "_Holy shit!_"

"Thanks for your help Mr Collins, when my colleagues get here. I'll organise a hot shower and something for you to eat alright?"

"T-thankssss detective"

"My god, I've never smelled such a bad smell in my life!" Kate confided in Rick once they were out of earshot and made their way over to Lanie. "I was on the point of bringing up my lunch, _ugh_."

"Coffee once we head back to the precinct?" Rick offered.

"Yeah thanks, so Lanie what do we have?" Kate asked, donning a pair of plastic gloves and crouching down beside the body.

"A dead one," Lanie replied with the ghost of a smile upon her lips as she pulled a liver thermometer from the body and cleaned it with a sanitising wipe.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha _ha_," she replied dryly as Rick sniggered heartily. "You're starting to sound like Castle and I think I can only handle one of you. What can you tell me about this particular _dead body?_"

"Well temperature and lividity indicate a time of death between six and nine this morning, C.O.D is the stab wounds. _This_ one went right through the heart so he would've died almost instantly. And like our vic the other night the junk was removed post mortem. I'll be able to give you more details once I get this one back to the morgue."

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime girl."

"So...what's your theory now we've seen the second one?" Kate asked Rick as they walked away form the body.

"Well I'm leaning away from an angry ex spouse," Rick began as Ryan and Esposito arrived. "Our vic is homeless and looks like he has been so for a while. The ferocity of the stab wounds indicate the killer knew him and held some sort of resentment to the victim but seeing as he's homeless and isn't likely to have family or has long since lost contact with them. I'm leaning more towards another person in the homeless community. Maybe our vic commandeered a sleeping spot or got a spot in a shelter for the night ahead of our killer. Could be anything but the amount of stab wounds...and I lost count at thirty seven, indicates white hot rage an emotion so uncontrollable he was unable to stop once the victim was dead."

Kate groaned. "Great now the killer could be anyone in the whole of Manhattan," she said. "The vic the other night was a well dressed somewhat civilised member of society with a paying job and a permanent place of abode. An ex somewhere even and this guy are homeless opposite ends of the spectrum. Dammit this is not going to be an easy one."

"They never are really," Rick pointed out as Ryan and Esposito approached them nodding in recognition. "Hey guys."

"So what have we got?" Ryan asked.

"Another one missing his unit," Kate began. "You ought to see this one..."

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick stayed at the newest crime scene til Lanie removed the body to the morgue. Then they got back into the Crown Vic and returned to the precinct, arriving shortly after three in the afternoon.<p>

"I'm proud of you, you know." Kate tod Rick, lacing her fingers through his as they stepped into the elevator in the basement parking garage.

"Oh what for?" He asked, squeezing her hand and pressing the '4' button for the homicide department.

"You're turning into such a cop," Kate went on, wrapping her arms around his waist and dropping a kiss on his lips. "Seriously, every day you're at the precinct. I see you turning more into Richard Castle homicide detective instead of Richard Castle writer. It's kind of a turn on, you know."

Rick chuckled. "You're very easily turned on, then." He said in amusement, pecking her on the lips.

Kate leaned into his personal space and nipped his earlobe. "_You have no idea__, __**cupcake**_." She whispered.

A few minutes latter the pair arrived in the homicide bullpen, ready to start up yet another murder board.

Gates noticed their arrival and waved to catch their attention. "Mr Castle, Detective Beckett...my office a moment." She said, authoritively.

"Why is it every time she calls me into her office, I get the feeling I've done something wrong?" Rick whispered to Kate as the Captain disappeared into her office.

"Because inherently you're a bad, _bad_ boy?" Kate volunteered with a giggle as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair.

"Oh we'll have discussion about that tonight, detective. We'll _definitely_ have discussion about that."

Rick hung his jacket on the back of his chair and followed Kate into Gate's office, sitting down upon her wordless invitation.

"I won't keep you two long because I know you've got a fresh one on your hands," she began, dropping down into her seat and shuffling some papers in front of her. "I just thought you might like to know that I have a meeting with the commissioner and the deputy commissioner tomorrow morning at eleven thirty about you becoming an official consultant for the precinct Mr Castle and I would like you both to come along."

"Me, Sir?" Kate asked in surprise. "But why me?"

"Because detective, you're the one that works with Mr Castle so closely," Gates replied. "I want you to be able to give your reasons why you want Mr Castle working alongside you in an official capacity to the commissioner and the deputy commissioner himself. You see the deputy commissioner is still objecting somewhat to my request of Mr Castle to work officially with the NYPD and I think it would help things enormously to have one of the force's best say how having Mr Castle work with us would affect us directly. The deputy commissioner hasn't been out on the field with anyone for years and it wouldn't hurt for you, someone who's out on the field every day to make him pull his head out his ass and I think you can help that happen."

Rick couldn't help it and let out a furtive chuckle more at Kate's reaction to Gates swearing than anything else.

"And Mr Castle, I think it would help to have you there as you can inform the commissioner and deputy commissioner about what you have done to help the twelfth directly. Plus the deputy commish is less likely to say no with you there."

"You want me to guilt trip him?" Rick asked in amusement.

"I wouldn't call it guilt tripping Mr Castle, that would be unbecoming of an NYPD consultant," Gates replied, the very hint of a smile playing upon her lips "Use the 'passive, aggressive' techniques' you've used when helping Detective Beckett here interrogate suspects. You used to be a special agent with the FBI, I'm sure you learned plenty of techniques at Quantico to be able to confuse an ass kissing rank climber like the deputy commissioner."

Kate laughed out loud. "Sorry," she apologized with a snigger.

"Quite alright, detective. Now one last thing about tomorrow, dress nicely Mr Castle. A suit and tie wouldn't go astray and Detective Beckett dress to impress. Your dress uniform will be just the ticket I think. It'll show the commissioner and deputy commissioner you mean business."

Kate raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "Yes Sir." She replied.

"And detective, you and Mr Castle can come in later tomorrow. Just make sure you're here by half past ten at the latest, alright?"

"Yes Sir," Kate repeated.

"Alright then you're dismissed."

"Thankyou Sir."

"I think Gates has finally joined the Richard Castle Fan Club, Rick," Kate told her Writer once Gate's office door shut behind them. "She's fighting for you to get on board..._officially._"

Rick grinned and furtively squeezed her hand. "Spend tonight at the loft?" he asked, softly. "_Please?_"

Kate opened her mouth initially, intending to refuse but the soft pleading look in his eyes instantly changed her mind and she sagged.

"Sure thing but I have to go home and pack my uniform, its back at my apartment," she replied, quickly returning his hand squeeze. "I'll leave a little earlier today then go and get it on the way to picking Lanie up for the class with Alexis tonight."

"Sounds good, _Tulip._"

"Shut up."

And as Rick sat back down at his desk and began sinking into the latest case he couldn't help but run the mantra '_Rick Castle Consultant_ NYPD' through his mind.

And it put a smile on his face.


	5. Here I Am

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the fifth Chapter of Absolution titled 'Here I am' I must apologise for the length of time snce my last update but I started writing and just coudln't stop and by the time I did this chapter was thirteen thousand words long! Thanks to Bella my badass beta I've divided it in half and the other half will come ina few ddays but for the moment I hav a nice six thousand word installment for you! **Cue dance music** ha ha.

I hope you enjoy every word I had he best fun writing it!

* * *

><p>The minute Alexis left the loft to go and pick up her friends for the dance class at the gym in SoHo, Rick locked the door behind her and retreated to his office to continue into his investigation into Johanna Beckett's murder and Kate's shooting.<p>

Something that had become a nightly habit for him once Alexis had gone to bed or the nights Kate didn't stayed over (Which of late had been almost every night). He had a gut feeling beyond his spidey senses tingling that the 'Dragon,' the ultimate culprit to the two horrific crimes was close and that once his or her (Rick hadn't totally ruled out the bad guy being a woman, look how Sophia turned out) identity was discovered and made public the proverbial shit would hit the fan.

A deep and all encompassing love for Kate and his own quest for justice drove him and motivated him every second to bring this case to a close.

* * *

><p>"Girl you went <em>off!<em>" Lanie exclaimed as the class ended with Jason allowing the group to free dance to 'Boom Boom Pow'. "Kate Beckett shake your tail feather!"

Kate blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Have fun?' she asked her friend, swiping some sweaty bangs of hair from her face.

"Oh you bet, I'm definitely coming back Friday," the M.E declared. "If I thought Javi would do it, I'd drag him along too."

Kate laughed imagining the Latino detective busting a move in the name of fitness.

"He's more the belting a punching bag type," she told her friend in amusement as Alexis and her friends shared a joke, their shrill giggles echoing around the spacious studio room. "How about we head off? I want to have an easy night off it Rick and I have that meeting with the Commissioner tomorrow morning."

Lanie's eyes widened. "The Commissioner?" she exclaimed in surprise as they leaned against the nearest wall to stretch their legs. "The big cheese? What for?"

"Gates wants us to accompany her to the meeting as she tries to convince the top brass to take Rick on as a consultant," Kate explained, naturally. "Apparently the Commissioner is all for it but the deputy commissioner isn't, and she said if Rick and I appear with her he's less likely to say no or obviously kick up in front of his boss. Gates suggested Rick wear a suit and tie and I go in my dress uniform. I think she wants to hit the deputy with her best shot."

Lanie looked impressed.

"Sounds like she's finally a member of the Rick Castle fan club," she said.

"That's what I told Rick but I'm not entirely sure he agrees with me," Kate replied, dropping to the floor and leaning forward to grab her left ankle. "She's definitely not against having him in the precinct though. If Weldon ever loses office I think Gates will be the one to keep him in the bullpen. I think for the most part her going straight to the commissioner instead the chief of detectives is so he can officially stay at the precinct after Weldon leaves office. She sees his value to the department now."

"That's great, he's not only good for you, you know," Lanie teased as she stretched her arms. "He really does know his stuff."

Kate smiled "Yeah he does."

* * *

><p>After dropping Lanie off at her apartment Kate turned around and drove to TriBeCa, arriving at Rick's apartment building shortly after nine thirty. She parked her SUV next to the Writer's Ferrari and made her way up to the top floor where the loft was, letting herself into the homely space with her key.<p>

"That you, Tulip?" Rick called, his voice filtering out from the bedroom.

"Yup, here I am. you decent?" Kate called back, taking off her jacket and slinging it over her arm before making her way through the loft towards the master bedroom.

"I'm _always_ decent _Katie Bear_," Rick replied with a grin as she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.

Kate rolled her eyes. "The _only_ person allowed to call me that is Dad," she said dryly as the Writer stretched a freshly laundered sheet over the mattress of the enormous four poster bed. "If you _dare_ call me that again you're not getting a good night kiss when its lights out."

Rick grinned as he abandoned his bed making endeavours and strode over to her.

"If I really behave myself, can I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and giving her his best puppy dog eyes expression.

Kate melted. "You know if you behave yourself you'll get more than a goodnight kiss," she told him, tipping her head to the side and allowing him to brush his lips along the nape of her neck. "God you always tickle me when you do that."

Rick laughed heartily. "And I'm only kissing your neck, imagine what else would tickle if I ventured elsewhere," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I like tickling."

"You're a pervert Richard Castle and I don't like it!" Kate declared half heartedly, pulling away from the Writer and walking into his spacious walk in robe where she hung up her jacket and dress uniform.

"Uh huh, your words may say you don't like it but your actions do," Rick countered as he expertly put a new cover on the quilt. "I learnt quite a bit about body language when I was at Quantico, you know. And your body, sweetheart screams every time you put one foot in front of the other."

"Uh huh, so what am I saying now?" Kate asked the Writer, sultrily as she strode out of the walk in robe and into the bedroom, pressing her slim frame up against his muscular one.

"The-that y-you l-like tick-ling _too_," Rick answered with a stammer as the female detective pushed him backwards onto the bed and climbed up straddling him. "God you should go to that gym every day. Every time you come back from that class you are hor-_mmph!_"

Kate cut off the Writer's ramblings by leaning down and seizing his lips with her own.

"I picked up a little surprise for us after I dropped Lanie home," she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric aside. "I ordered it several weeks ago but it's taken a while to be made and delivered."

Rick groaned as Kate leaned down and playfully bit one of his nipples.

"A-and wh-at's that?" he murmured, exhaling in a rush.

"Has Alexis gone to bed?" Kate asked, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"No, I could hear music playing when you arrived home, but she's gone up for the night if that's what you're getting at," Rick replied, resting his hands on her rounded hips and hoisting himself up slightly to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"When she goes to bed _we go to bed_," Kate whispered, sitting up and stretching while giving Rick an alluring look at her midsection and navel piercing as her shirt rode up. "This is not something I want her seeing us use."

Rick's eyes sparkled. "Any clues as to what it is?" he asked, greedily watching her as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Rick, if I gave you any clues it would ruin the _surprise_," Kate repeated, pulling off her shirt and undoing the clasp of her bra. "Come now, I didn't give you any clues about what I wore for our first time together and you loved that just fine. There should be no reason you won't love what I've got you tonight without any clues either."

The writer made a face. "You're a tease Katherine Beckett," he declared, sitting up and drawing one of her nipples into her mouth. "Hmm these taste nice, I'll just distract myself with them til bedtime, huh?"

Kate squirmed as Rick ran the tip of his tongue around her nipple and tugged on the piercing jewellery with his teeth.

"Mm, I like it when you do that," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the top of his head. "Want to spend the next couple of hours doing it?"

"If I spend a couple of hours doing this Tulip, I'm going to split the seams in my trousers," the Writer replied dryly as he ran a finger down her long pink surgical scar and bullet wound scar.

Kate made face and twisted away from the Writer.

"What?" Rick asked in surprise. "What's wrong Kate?"

"_Nothing_," Kate muttered, getting off Rick and turning her back on him to reach into her bag and pull out her favourite NYPD shirt. "It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not nothing," Rick said, mildly sitting up as she pulled on the shirt. "Come on Kate, I thought we were all for not lying to each other anymore. If you expect me to believe there's nothing wrong...you're on drugs."

"Dammit Rick, there's nothing wrong!" Kate snapped, grabbing her brush out of her handbag and stalking into the ensuite bathroom.

Rick buttoned up his shirt and with a sigh made his way into the bathroom standing behind Kate who was angrily yanking her brush through her hair, a scowl upon her face. He gently prised the brush from her clenched fingers and softly and affectionately began brushing her long brown tresses that by now almost reached her waist.

"Talk to me?" he requested, softly pulling the brush through her hair. "I can't promise to solve your problems sweetheart but I can at least try and make you feel better."

Kate's eyes welled with tears and her insides turned to mush as the writer. "I don't deserve you," she said thickly, swiping at her eyes hurriedly. "Really I don't."

"Kate, sweetheart, you're one of the strongest, confident most badass women I've ever met and _now_ you pick the moment to be insecure?" Rick exclaimed in surprise. "You don't have to be insecure with me, you know that. You can tell me anything. What's wrong? Let me help you."

Kate's tears spilled over as the Writer dropped the brush on the vanity unit and wrapped his muscular arms around her. He turned her around and pulled her close. Kate snuggled into his warmth and listened to the strong _thump thump thump_ of his heart.

"Tell me," Rick murmured after several long moments of silence. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like y-you t-touching my s-scars," the female detective whimpered. "It reminds me how I got them and that scares me. And it reminds me Mom is gone and Roy is gone and I came close to not having what I have with you. Nothing used to scare me Rick but now it does. You know I've gotten rid of my Mom's murder board because I can't face it knowing someone out there wants me dead so I can't find out they killed my Mom and had Lockwood try and kill Roy? I want to find out who killed Mom but I can't when I know they want me dead. If I died because of it, it would absolutely devastate Dad and I couldn't do that to him. He was so broken when Mom died and he couldn't handle it happening again..." she paused for a moment.

"I wouldn't want it to happen to you either," the brunette confessed.

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate more firmly. "Oh hell Kate, don't be afraid. I'm here for you I always will be," he vowed resting his chin on her head. "You shouldn't be afraid of showing me your scars. I know it's not pleasant, the way you got them but they're part of you. Sure they show you've been broken, but they also show you've healed. You've risen from the ashes and defied whoever shot you. You're a fighter."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it," Kate whispered. "Sometimes my job sucks and I just want to give up."

"And you're allowed to feel like that, you wouldn't be human if you didn't," Rick told her as he stroked her hair affectionately. "And why are you telling me that you don't like me touching your scars? It's been nearly three months since we started being intimate and you've let me touch them from the beginning."

"I've been caught up in the moment," Kate confessed, her face turning a magnificent shade of scarlet. "A lot of those times we've been at it the minute the door of the loft or bedroom has been locked behind us. I've not had time to think and register you've been touching them, or even seeing them. Just now I did have time to think about you touching them and it sort of gave me the willies, remembering all the times you have seen and touched them."

"How about we start slow again?" Rick suggested, turning the female detective around so she faced the enormous vanity mirror. "Take your shirt off..._please_," he added upon seeing her impish smile.

"You know I do believe this is the first time you've actually asked me to take my shirt off," Kate began with a nervous little giggle as she grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Normally you rip it off or yank it off me."

"And we'll get to that again another time but I want you to deal with this first," Rick murmured, running his hands up her slim sides and cupping her small breasts in his hands. "We're just going to stand here for a bit. I'm going to touch you all over but I want you to tell me when you get tense or unsure, alright?"

"You want me to give you a safe word?" Kate asked in amusement.

"Do you have one?" the Writer asked, kneading her cleavage and rolling her nipples in his fingers.

There was a short pause. "Cinnamon," Kate replied with a small giggle.

"_Cinnamon?_" he enquired.

"It goes the best with apples, you see..." Kate trailed off giving her Writer the sultriest look she could manage.

Rick closed his eyes and groaned softly as his entire body's blood supply headed south.

"You said that to tease me," he growled in her ear as he circled her nipples with his index fingers.

"Yes and no," the female detective whispered, turning her head and kissing him languidly.

"Hmm that feels _niiiiiiiice_."

"More?" Rick asked, sliding his hands down her muscular abdomen to the waistband of her jeans.

"Of course."

Rick trailed his finger tips up and down Kate's slim sides touching every inch of her creamy white skin. He tugged on each of her nipple rings and massaged her abdomen going up to then away from the bullet wound and surgery scars between her breasts

"_Kate__,__ open your eyes and look into the mirror,_" Rick whispered as he cupped her breasts in his hands. "You need to watch this."

Kate pulled herself from the pool of lust she was quite happily wallowing in and back to reality by looking into the vanity mirror.

Rick's hands left her breasts and his fingers began tracing the lines of her scars. "These do show bad stuff has happened to you, but they also show you've healed and come out the other side," he whispered, running the tip of his index finger from the top to the bottom of the surgery scar. "To me it shows how strong you are. How you persevere. How you never give up. You are not ugly with them Kate."

Kate's whole body tensed up as Rick's fingers left the surgery scar and circled the outline of the bullet wound.

"_I really don't like this,_" she whispered as the Writer used his whole hand to cover the scars and massage it in small circles. "It's harder to deal with when you know its happening."

"Remember your safe word," Rick reminded her softly as he reached for the jar of cocoa body butter Kate kept at the loft and dipped his fingers into it. "I'll stop the minute you say it."

Rick spread a generous amount of the body butter over Kate's scars and set about sensually massaging it into her skin. The air was soon thick with the scent of arousal and cocoa. Kate turned her head sideways and kissed her Writer languidly, closing her eyes and relaxing til her body was soft and supple.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked moments later as he turned her around and held her close.

"Mmmmmm, much better," Kate replied with a sleepy sigh. "Now I smell like chocolate."

"So do I because you're pressing you're gorgeous body up against mine," Rick replied. "You know if we keep doing that Kate, one day the day will come when you're going to be totally comfortable with me touching your scars. I don't want you to be unsure or afraid around me, okay?"

Kate lifted her head and looked at him through her long eyelashes. "Okay," she replied softly. "Thanks for being patient Rick, you're the best."

"No, _you're_ the best." The Writer replied. "My beautiful Tulip."

* * *

><p>The following morning Kate and Rick rose early for their meeting with the Commissioner and the Deputy Commissioner of the New York Police Department. While Kate was in the shower, Rick pressed her dress uniform and was just starting hanging it up when his cell phone rang with 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' the ring tone for his publicist and PR girl Paula. He unpocketed his iPhone and rested it on the top of the washing machine, putting it on speaker as he began pressing his suit pants.<p>

"Rick Castle, your most favourite client ever!" he answered cheerfully.

"Someone got laid last night," Paula said in amusement. "How are ya sweetie?"

"Busy busy busy, you know the usual guff, just pressing my best suit at the moment. Kate and I have a meeting with the top brass of the NYPD about the force taking me on as an official consultant."

"Awesome stuff, do you want me to put together a press rel-"

"_No_," Rick said, firmly. "I want to keep this under wraps for the time being, at least til things are sorted out with the top brass. Plus I have to check with Greg and see if being an official NYPD consultant will interfere with my contract at Black Pawn. I read over it last night and I don't think it will but I want to make sure with an actual attorney."

"So will you be paid for it?"

"Yeah, I don't know how much or whether it'll be on a weekly or by case basis but I plan on giving the money to the Injured Officers Guild anyway. I want to do some good."

"You do, do some good Rick Castle. Don't think you don't," Paula told him. "I know this whole shadowing thing started for book inspiration and moved on because you loved Kate but I also know you do it to help her get justice for victim's families. You've got a strong moral drive, unlike what some people think."

Rick groaned. "What the hell has Gina been saying now?" he asked, annoyed. "Come on Paula don't snow me with bullshit."

"You haven't been online this morning yet, have you?"

"Paula it's only quarter to nine in the morning, of course I haven't, these days the only time I have to get online is when I get home from the twelfth. What's online?"

"Well TMZ and the OK! website have pictures of you and Kate taken yesterday in Central Park," Paula began. "The ones featured, you two feeding each other fries and kissing like the world is on the eve of destruction. Gina rang me just now and asked me quite pointedly to get you two to pull it in and behave yourself."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Oh for fuc-_really?_" he exclaimed. "_Really?_ And she couldn't have rung and asked me herself? Not that I would've told her anything but to get bent. What the hell is her beef?"

"Personally I think she's jealous."

"_Of what?_"

"That Kate is the woman in your life and not her," Paula went on. "Ever since the official pic's of you and Kate looking cosy at Weldon's New Years Eve party went public, she's been foul."

"I don't know why, we tried getting back together and that comeback was as successful as the Spice Girls," Rick grumbled. "_A__nd_ that was months ago. Kate is my girl now and no one else, screw that playboy lothario shit image I've had to put up from the beginning. I'm tired of that Paula. I'm not going to stray, Kate is the last woman I'm ever going to be with and the person I want to know that the most besides Kate is Gina. The only relationship I have with Gina now is a purely professional one, she ought to know that."

"I think she does sweetie, she just doesn't like it," Paula replied, honestly. "Don't worry I told Gina in no certain words that if she wanted you and Kate to pull your heads in, in public she has to ring you herself. I was promptly hung up on after that. For what it's worth honey, I think you and Kate being so affectionate with each other in public is refreshing. You weren't like that with Meredith or Gina."

"Yeah well neither of them were my soul mate were they?" Rick muttered, sincerely. "Kate is, I'm seriously considering taking some time off writing after the next and last Nikki Heat book goes to print, just to spend more time with her."

"Does she know that?" Paula asked in surprise.

"No, I've only just recently been considering it," Rick told her, honestly. "My contract with Black Pawn ends with Frozen Heat and for once I'd like to be able to concentrate on something other than writing. I mean I love doing it, it's the best job ever but I want to be able to write because I want to not have a deadline hanging over my head. I've got a couple of ideas for books but they can wait."

"So you want to shadow Kate full time?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Rick replied, pressing a wrinkle out of his dress pants. "Or I might just go and live in the Hamptons for a while, Alexis goes to college in the fall and I'd like to just bum around doing nothing for a bit. I've told Gina once my contract ends with Black Pawn I'm not going to immediately renew it til I have a manuscript written."

"You've been thinking ahead, I'm impressed," Paula told the Writer. "But ringing to tell you about Gina's latest grump isn't my primary reason for calling. I do actually have more interesting subjects to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well you know it's Literature and Reading Week from next week don't you?"

"Yes," Rick replied.

"Well every day next week The View wants to feature an author on the show and today the executive producer rang me and asked if you'd like to be on the show? Jodi Piccoult had to drop out. And anyways she doesn't have a book coming out this year, you do. I thought it might be a good bit of publicity for you, interested?"

"Yeah, sure why not?" Rick agreed amiably. "I haven't been on that show since Heat Wave, sure sign me up and email me the details."

"Brilliant stuff sweetie, thanks a lot. I'll get back to you," Paula replied as the line started beeping. "Ah that's my end I'll be in touch, alright?"

"You got it see you soon."

"Bye!"

When Paula hung up Rick placed the iron in its bracket then seized his iPhone and rattled off an angry text to Gina.

'_It is none of your business that Kate and I are physically affectionate in public. You had no right to go to Paula and demand we 'pull it in'__.__ Just because I'm with Kate does not mean you have the right to tell us how to behave. It didn't work out for us __**twice**__**,**__so stop with the petty jealously__.__ It's getting tiring. You're my editor and publishing agent and our relationship is PURELY professional, nothing more. Grow up and contact me directly next time you have a beef instead of going behind my back -Rick._

"Damn Gina," He muttered once the delivery report had gone through.

"What's she done now?" Kate asked, surprising him as she slid her arms around his waist.

Rick momentarily closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. "She rang Paula and demanded we, _you_ and me, keep public displays of affection to a minimum." Rick replied turning around and pulling the female detective close to him. "Apparently we were followed by the paparazzi again yesterday and pictures of us kissing are all over the TMZ and Ok! home pages."

Kate groaned. "_Again?_" she exclaimed. "And we've got the meeting with the top brass today, they would've seen them too!"

"Yeah I know but there's not much we can do about it," Rick replied with a sigh as he took Kate's uniform from the hook on the back of the laundry door and held it out to her. "It doesn't affect how you do your job or how I do my bit in helping you do that job, the top brass should see that. Gates knows it's the case and she's one of the most respected personnel in the whole NYPD, people respect what she says."

"Hm it'd still be easier if we were going in with a clean slate," Kate told him. "Alright I'm going to put this on, we'll head off soon alright?"

"Got it sweetheart."

Rick brushed his teeth and hair before he dressed in his smartest suit, carefully knotting the black tie around his neck which rested on the dark plum shirt under his jacket. Kate smiled and zipped the bag containing a more casual change of clothes for them each before approaching him and smoothing down his lapels.

"You look really smart," she said affectionately, adjusting his tie. "Very spiffy."

"Spiffy?" Rick replied, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought I was ruggedly handsome. Alexis used to call me spiffy whenever I dressed up to go out when she was small."

"You are ruggedly handsome and ruggedly spiffy too," Kate replied with a giggle as she put on her cap. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful," the Writer replied, softly brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Though I can't help but recall the last time I saw you in your dress uniform, I hope I won't have to see anything like that again."

Kate cupped Rick's face in her hands, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You won't," she told him softly. "I'm not going to do anything to put myself in that position again, Rick. I love you too much."

A huge lump formed in the back of the Writer's throat and he swallowed with difficulty.

"I love you too Tulip," he whispered, returning the kiss with a little more desperation. "Let's go huh? Shock the boys with you turning up in your dress threads, might get Espo to take a pic of us together."

"You're not going to ask Esposito anything of the sort," Kate muttered as she hoisted up their bag and her handbag. "You have quite enough pictures of us together, thank you very much."

"Aw not even for me, _Tulip?_" Rick pleaded adorably as they left the loft.

Kate's insides melted into a puddle of mush. _He__ was so adorable when he begged!_

"I'll _consider _it," she said firmly, pocketing her keys. "You're adorable when you, beg you know."

The Writer's eyes sparkled. "Would you like me to do it more often?" he asked her, cheekily spanking her backside.

"Behave yourself Writer Monkey!"

* * *

><p>At quarter past ten Rick and Kate arrived at the twelfth precinct and immediately began attracting attention due to their smart appearance.<p>

"Who are you two trying to grease up?" MJ the desk sergeant joked to Kate as the pair progressed through the lobby.

Kate tapped the side of her nose with a grin. "The Boss." was all she revealed.

"You look good, you know," Rick told Kate moments later as they got into the elevator. "Very badass."

Kate smiled and lowered her eyes. "Thanks," she mumbled, lacing her fingers through his. "I'm not big on putting on my dress uniform, it feels too pretentious sometimes. I hope Gates thinks I've scrubbed up alright."

"Trust me she will," Rick assured the worried detective, giving her hand a squeeze. "You look perfect Tulip. There are no creases on your uniform and your service medals are so shiny the reflection is hurting my eyes. Do you clean them every day? And I'm guessing by the smell, you put so much hairspray in your hair not one hair will ever _dare_ think about falling out of place."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha _ha_," she retorted dryly. "I just want to make a good impression. It's a big deal meeting the Commissioner."

"I know it is," Rick replied solemnly, pressing a reassuring kiss to her cheek. "You'll knock his socks off, I'm more worried about the impression I'm going to make. I'm not a cop and I follow you around the inner sanctum. It's going to be more awkward for me."

"Everybody loves you Rick, you've got a very warm personality. You won over me, you can win over anyone." Kate told the Writer, biting her lower lip and giving him a coy little smile.

"Yeah but I'm not entirely sure the tactics I used to win you over is going to work on the Commissioner and his deputy," Rick replied with a chuckle as the lift ascended to the fourth floor. "Presenting the big cheese of the NYPD with a bunch of roses, some fancy chocolates and a teddy bear with 'Be my valentine' on it, might not go over well."

Kate laughed.

"You're funny." she said with a contented sigh.

"All the girls say that."

"Ha!"

A moment later the elevator arrived on the fourth floor the heavy doors opening up revealing the usual early morning bustle of the homicide department's bullpen. Once again the pair immediately began attracting attention due to their dressed up appearance.

"_Beckett?_" Detective Trevor Eggerstrom exclaimed in surprise, stopping in his tracks as he spied his colleague in her dress uniform. "Is that you? Jesus I haven't seen you in your dress threads since, well Roy's funeral."

"I know," Kate said dryly, addressing the veteran homicide detective. "Got to do some sucking up today and Gates wanted me to dress the part."

"Looking good, I'm sure you'll knock the socks off whomever you're trying to suck up to."

"Thanks."

"You're not going to let on who you're meeting with?" Rick asked as they made their way further into the bullpen.

"No, he doesn't need to know. I'll tell Kevin and Javi though, I know they won't blab."

"Yo, h-_dress uniform?_" Esposito greeted Kate in surprise. "Wow been a while since I've seen you in those."

"Who are you trying to grease up?" Ryan chimed in with a cheeky grin.

"The Commissioner," Kate said furtively as she dropped down into her chair and unlocked the secure drawer of her desk. "And the deputy."

"_The top brass?_" Ryan yelped. "Are you _kidding?_"

"_SHHHHH!_" Kate hissed. "_Yes_ Kevin, the top brass. Gates has a meeting with the Commissioner and his deputy at eleven thirty about bringing Rick on as an official consultant on the pay roll and everything and she wanted us both to dress up. Him in a suit and tie and me in dress uniform."

"Something about making a good impression, she said." Rick added as he sat down at his own desk.

"Everybody loves you bro, you'll get by the Commissioner easy." Esposito assured the Writer confidently.

"That's what I said," Kate told them, removing her purse from her handbag and pocketing it. "According to Gates the one we have to worry about is the deputy commissioner, he's the ass kissing rank climber, apparently."

Ryan and Esposito snorted with laughter.

"Gates called the deputy commissioner an ass kissing rank climber?" Ryan chortled. "_Iron _Gates?"

"Yup, twice in yesterdays conversation and I know she's said the same thing to Rick at least once," Kate replied, locking her desk drawer.

"Well the meeting you have with top brass explains why Gates has gone with the dress threads as well," Esposito informed his colleague. "She must really want to get you on the books, Writer Boy."

"We all do and we have for years," Ryan revealed, sitting on the corner of the Writer's desk. "You're more than just a funny joke and great coffee."

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime."

"Well we better let Gates know we're here," Kate said with a sigh as she got to her feet. "We'll let you know how things get on, alright boys?"

"Got it," Esposito replied.

"We'd wish you luck but you don't need it," Ryan called after them. "Just kick ass."

"Thanks Kevin."

"It's great you have two friends like that, you know," Rick told Kate as they strode over to Gates' office and she knocked on the door. "They have your back, don't they?"

"Yeah they're the best," Kate said affectionately. "Apart from you I wouldn't want to work with anyone else. You three are my boys."

"_Come in!_"

Kate twisted the door knob of Gates' office door and entered her superior's office with Rick close behind. The author shut the door behind them and took his place by his girl.

Gates looked up from the paperwork in front of her and studied the pair before her.

"Morning Sir, reporting for _duty_." Rick greeted the older woman with a salute and the cheesiest grin he could manage.

Kate's businesslike exterior instantly evaporated and she roared with laughter, bending over sightly from the effort. Gates rolled her eyes good naturedly as the ghost of a smile drifted across her lips.

"Good to see you're in a good mood this morning Mr Castle," she told the writer, closing the folder in front of her and tucking it under her arm. "You both look very presentable. If the Commissioner and his deputy say no to you joining us officially, they've got no soul."

"There's some debate about that with the Deputy Commissioner, isn't there Sir?" Kate asked with a grin.

Gates raised her eyebrows but grinned. "That is your opinion detective but know this, most of the NYPD just call him an ass kissing rank climber." The older woman replied. "But I suppose you could add soulless to that."

Kate just sniggered.

"Well let's head off, the Commissioner like's people he meets with to be prompt," Gates continued. "After you."

Rick led the way exiting Gate's office first and waiting in the hallway til Kate and Gates followed. He held his hand out for Kate and she wordlessly laced her fingers through his as Gates locked her office and led the way down the hallway to the elevator. Ryan and Esposito caught their eye and flashed them with double thumbs up mouthing the words '_Good luck_',

"So what's the plan for today?" Kate asked Gates as they got into the elevator and began the journey back down to the parking garage.

"Well when we arrive at headquarters, I'll introduce you and Mr Castle then open the conversation," Gates began. "This folder with contents of which I've been compiling over the last few weeks is hardcopy evidence of all the cases you two have worked together. This is primarily for the deputy commissioner's benefit. Then I plan on steering the conversation towards you giving your own reasons for Mr Castle joining the precinct and how he helps you with the case etcetera. I'm confident you can give a convincing story."

"I hope so," Kate replied, giving Rick's hand a squeeze and flashing the Writer a small smile. "How are we getting to headquarters, the Crown Vic?"

"No...we'll go in my car," Gates answered. "It's closest to the exit and I want to be on time to this meeting. Besides if you take a squad car you're on call and I told dispatch you're out til three, let's go."

* * *

><p>AN2: Well there you go peoples I hope you iked it there's more to come in the next part. Story/Author and Favourite author alerts are awesome but reviews are awesomer!...lol

Follow me on twitter at 'at' LauraDunstan


	6. Ass Kissing Rank Climber

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 6th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Ass Kissing Rank Climber' This is where the big meeting happens and Rick gets to shine!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The trio made their way down to the parking garage and to Gates' stylish SUV and within moments they were on the road. Half an hour later, shortly before quarter past eleven in the morning arrived and they were at the New York Police Department's headquarters.<p>

"You're looking more nervous than I am," Rick told Kate as they got out of Gate's SUV in the reserved parking garage. "Are you alright?"

"I just want to make a good impression Rick, it's a big thing meeting the top brass," Kate replied in hushed tones as Gates tactfully increased her pace to allow the two to have a more private conversation. "This is akin to introducing your boyfriend to the parents for the first time. You're my partner and I want the commissioner to know I want you with me on the job."

"Well if you must know, now I'm not as nervous as I was when I met your Dad for the first time," Rick said with a soft smile, affectionately brushing a bang of hair from her eyes. "And I've gotten the impression from Gates that the Commissioner is nothing to worry about. It's his ass kissing deputy we have to worry about."

"You're really not worried?"

"Nah, what do I have to be worried about?" The Writer replied, nonchalantly. "Whether he says yes or no to me coming on board officially, I'm still going to be shadowing you. At least as long as Weldon's in office and that's at least for the next four years, considering he just won the last election. The difference is I just won't be getting paid for it. And it's not about the money anyway. I actually like the job quite a bit, recently I've been wondering what it would've been like if I had actually opted to join the force instead of going to college then Quantico."

"You would've been an outstanding homicide detective, Mr Castle," Gates interrupted, a wry smile upon her lips as they neared the main entrance of the elegantly designed building. "But you tell anyone I said that and I _will_ deny it."

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter.

"Damn, you just ruined any last hope I had of fun, Captain." Rick replied with a grin, holding open the door for Kate and the older woman and allowing them to enter the lobby of the building before him.

Gates led the way into the spacious lobby of the NYPD headquarters and over to the elevator bay where she led them up to the fourth floor where the commissioner's office was located. The elegantly wood panelled reception area was bustling with activity and several officers in uniforms bustled backwards and forth.

"You two take a seat, I'll check in." Gates told them.

"Yes sir." Kate replied.

"You know if you go any greener, you risk barfing up on the Commissioner's carpet," Rick joked, squeezing Kate's gloved hand as they sat down on one of the three chesterfield sofas in the reception area. "And I'm not sure he'd like that."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha _ha_," she replied dryly, squeezing his hand back. "I'm being stupid, I know."

Rick lifted Kate's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "No you're not," he told her, firmly. "You're just nervous, take some deep breaths. This is the Commissioner we're meeting not Jesus."

Kate chuckled. "So if we were about to meet Jesus, I'd be allowed to barf everywhere?" she asked in amusement.

"Of course," the Writer replied with a grin. "Though I hope it's many, _many_ decades before either of us have to meet Jesus."

Kate just squeezed his hand nervously.

Ten minutes later the frosted glass doors leading to the offices of the Commissioner and his secretary a young woman dressed in a grey and white power suit and killer heels, emerged.

"Captain Gates, Detective Beckett and Mr Castle, the Commissioner is ready to see you now," she told them. "Please come through."

"_Don't worry you'll be fine_," Rick whispered.

Kate just smiled as she followed Gates and the other woman through the glass doors.

The 12th precinct trio made their way down the long carpeted hallway til they came to an elegantly chiselled redwood door with '_Commissioner Raymond Kelly NYPD_' on an engraved brass sign on it. The young woman lifted a fist and knocked smartly three times.

"_Come in!_"

"Go in." the young woman told Gates.

Gates grasped the brass door knob and twisted it, pushing open the door and leading her team in.

Rick was the last one through the door and when he looked up, two men dressed in the uniform of the Commissioner and First Deputy Commissioner of the New York Police department strode forward to greet them.

"Captain Gates, good to have you here. Care to introduce your people?" the elder of the pair asked, grasping Gate's hands warmly after the Captain and Kate saluted their superiors, smartly.

"Of course," Gates began. "This is my best Detective, Detective Kate Beckett and her partner Richard Castle. Detective, Mr Castle, this is Commissioner Kelly and his first deputy, Deputy Hargraves."

The minute Rick grasped the Deputy Commissioner's hand in an assertive handshake, a nauseating sense of evil washed over him. The man who the Writer guessed to be in his mid to late fifties, grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

"Mr Castle, please won't you sit?" he asked pointing to one of the three seats in front of the commissioner's desk.

"O-of course."

"Good to have you all here today," Commissioner Kelly began, opening a folder in front of him. "Detective Beckett, how are you recovering from your shooting injuries?"

"Very well Sir," Kate replied, taking off her cap and putting it upside down on her lap with her gloves inside it. "I've received a lot of support from the Injured Officers Guild and my Precinct but the one thing that's most contributed to my recovery is the support of my team. I wouldn't be the cop I am now without the support of Detectives Ryan and Esposito and Rick here. All three have been integral to my recovery. I know if it wasn't for their support, I wouldn't still be in the job."

"How would you say they've helped you?" he enquired, intrigued.

"Well when I was having some issues with PTSD a month after I returned to the job and heading up the investigation for the sniper case, Javier-Detective Esposito told me all about his experience with PTSD after he was shot and injured in Iraq and being able to speak to someone who had gone through the same experience as I did was tremendously beneficial. He gave me some coping strategies that I used in conjunction with the advice from my department assigned psychologist and I think I am now fully recovered."

"You don't find yourself second guessing in regard to using your service weapon?"

"No, not at all," Kate said, emphatically. "I wouldn't have come back to the job if for one minute I doubted my ability to fire my Glock. In fact since I returned to active service I've been averaging a trip to the academy firing range once a month on top of my annual qualification and my aim is getting better every time. Most of my trips to the Academy have been with Detective Ryan, he's an excellent shot and we quite often try to out shoot each other's score."

"Who wins?" Deputy Hargraves asked, curious.

"Usually fifty fifty, Sir, but I've been so busy since I came back from Christmas leave I've not been able to make a trip to the Academy or Crime Lab firing range," Kate replied, honestly. "Last time I made a trip to the academy, Rick came with me and he scored better than me. I didn't like that so I plan on a rematch."

Rick had to use all his self control not to laugh out loud, Kate sensed his amusement and flashed him a barely discernable wink.

"Who's weapon did you use?" Deputy Hargraves asked Rick, sharply.

"My own, Sir," Rick replied, trying to ignore the bad feeling he got when speaking with the older man.

"You have a licence I presume?" the deputy asked, disdainfully.

"Yes Sir, for a Glock Twenty Three and a Glock Nineteen, both issued by the Federal Bureau of Investigation at Quantico."

Hargraves eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "_Real _firearms licences?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes Sir."

"When did you obtain these?"

"Nineteen ninety-five, When I studied with the FBI in the Profiling and Behavioural Science Departments." Rick replied, serious. "Once I completed my Criminology degree at NYU I applied to the FBI and was accepted into the training course. I graduated from there at the end of nineteen ninety-five and worked as a special Agent in Virginia then New York til my first marriage broke down and I took full custody of my daughter."

"What for?" the elder man asked with a sneer.

"Because _Sir__,_ the welfare of my daughter meant more to me than a career with the FBI," Rick replied firmly, annoyed the Deputy Commissioner was mocking him. "And by the time I took custody of my daughter I was making enough money writing that I didn't need to return to the FBI. I still return to Quantico every year and re-qualify for my gun licences though."

Unseen to her superiors Kate moved her right hand onto Rick's upper thigh and squeezed ever so slightly. This simple action calmed the Writer and his heartbeat and respiration rate slowed.

"Would you ever return to service with the FBI?"

"I've considered it, but if I did it would only be after my daughter begins College in the fall." Rick replied stiffly. "Until then it's my job to be there for her and when she's being an independent adult, to spend my other time at the twelfth precinct helping out Detective's Ryan, Esposito and Beckett."

"Detective Beckett, could you tell us what it's been like having Mr Castle as your partner?" Commissioner Kelly asked politely keen to settle the tense situation between his deputy and Rick who was giving the older man the stink eye. "How has he helped you perform your duties?"

Kate grinned her whole face lighting up. "Well I've got to admit when he first came on board I wasn't terribly enthusiastic," she replied, giving Rick a knowing look. "He helped with one case upon Captain Montgomery's insistence and once that case was closed I thought I'd never see him again. In the beginning I found him an arrogant, sarcastic, know it all, immature wise ass. I thought he was like how most of the public see's him, a playboy. But I realised as each case went by he really does know his stuff. His knowledge of the psychology of murder has opened my eyes to other possible motives for murder. And he encourages me to look in the farthest possible corners to find a suspect. And he inspires me and my team to investigate the silliest motives. I attribute Rick's pigheadedness and perseverance to solving the Fergus McAllister case. Because of him Detective's Ryan, Esposito and I as a whole work better as a team. We're more efficient at our jobs, because of Rick's professionalism and friendship."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Not only is he good at the job but he's great moral support if we're having a hard time of it with a difficult case. He lightens things up a little. Whether it is with a stupid joke and a coffee or some take away. In my honest opinion and I don't lie about the job. He's a cop, he just doesn't have the badge."

Hargraves scoffed.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem with what I do?" Rick interrupted as Gates opened her mouth to say something. "Sorry Captain but I had to say something."

"I just find it extraordinarily hard to believe a _Writer_ could be of any benefit to the NYPD," Hargraves went on. "FBI agent my ass. No one leaves a lucrative career with the feds to be a single Dad with the reputation of a playboy who can't keep his pants on."

"_Excuse me?_" Kate yelped her face immediately exclaimed. "_Are you-_"

"Detective Beckett, take a break," Gates said firmly. "_Sit down._"

Kate gave the Deputy Commissioner the deepest look of disgust she could manage before dropping down in her seat next to Rick.

"I think it might be an idea to calm down for a moment," Kelly said. "Please everyone, this is my office and I will _not_ tolerate any insubordination from anyone in this room."

"With all due respect Sir, your opinion is the only one that I care about," Rick told the Commissioner. "You are the one making the final decision about whether or not I join the NYPD as a paid consultant. But you and your _deputy_ should know that I am quite happy to do this job on a voluntary basis"

"Then what are you here for?" Hargraves asked, snidely.

"Personally _Sir__,_ I don't think I have to be. It was the idea of Captain Gates that I come along," Rick replied with barely contained anger. "I prefer my work to do the talking. Actions speak louder than words. And if you'd get over your prejudice about me being a Writer and listen to Kate and Captain Gates, you'd see hard copy evidence of how I have been of use to the NYPD. I do _not_ do this for fun. I don't do it just when I'm dealing with Writer's Block."

"You don't think your personal relationship with Detective Beckett will impact on your 'job?" Hargraves asked sarcastically, hooking his fingers in the air.

"No, why should it? It hasn't so far and we've been together four months," Rick replied. "If me and Kate being together affected how she or Ryan and Esposito did the job. I would stop coming to the precinct. My own sense of morality would stop me doing anything that would interfere with police work. Everyone at the twelfth precinct homicide department knows this. And I didn't have that level of decency. Captain Gates would make sure I did. She runs a tight ship. You should know this."

"And you're honestly alright with this?" Hargraves asked Gates with a raised eyebrow. "Fraternizing in the workplace, between a sworn in officer and a _civilian?_"

"Yes Sir I am," Gates replied firmly. "Mr Castle and Detective Beckett show an incredible amount of discretion. Not once in the entire time they've been together have I seen them act in anyway prejudicial to the standards I set for my officers. The only time I've seen them act like a couple is at the end of shift when they leave the bullpen holding hands. But then there are several married and de facto couples at the twelfth precinct and they all conduct themselves in a similar manner."

"So _these_ don't worry you?" Hargraves pushed on, opening a folder in front of him and giving Gates several 8x10 glossy print pictures of Kate and Rick kissing in Central Park taken the previous day. "These are front and centre on the OK! and TMZ websites."

"No they don't worry me," Gates replied. "The time stamps on these pictures says twelve seventeen PM which was during the time I directed Detective Beckett and Mr Castle to take their lunch break. What they do during their lunch break is entirely their own business. If Detective Beckett had been in uniform, I would've asked them to behave themselves but there's nothing in these pictures to indicate she's anything more than a plain clothed civilian. Her badge is not visible and neither is her service weapon. I can only deduce whoever took these pictures recognized Mr Castle or Detective Beckett and followed them during their lunch hour. The integrity of my people is not an issue here. And _yes_ I consider Mr Castle one of my people. He does just as much work as the sworn in officers and quite a bit more than is necessary. On several occasions I've had to order him to go home. His dedication is quite admirable and something all rookies just out of the academy should take note of."

Across the room Rick caught Gates' eye and flashed her a barely discernable wink. The elder woman gave no indication of recognizing the gesture except for a slight nod of her head and the twitch of her lips as if she was trying to fight off a smile.

"Detective Beckett, I've had a good look through this folder Captain Gates has compiled on you and Mr Castle's team work and I have to say I'm impressed," Commissioner Kelly went on. "Sixty two closed with convictions cases and another dozen more pending since March two-thousand and nine. I don't think any other team working homicide in the whole of the NYPD has that sort of closure rate, congratulations."

Kate's cheeks coloured up slightly. "Thank you Sir," she answered furtively squeezing Rick's thigh. "We make a good team. I don't think I could work with anyone as well as I do with Rick. Detective Ryan says we're a crime fighting yin and yang, quite often we have opposite ideas or motivations but in the end we come together for a common goal."

"I've read submissions from Detectives Ryan and Esposito and both of them have been very detailed in their descriptions of you Mr Castle," the Commissioner told Rick as he turned to the Writer. "Even Detective Jane Karpowski has been effusive in her praise of you."

"Really? That's nice of her," Rick replied.

"Hmm, have you ever given thought to joining the force? Clearly you have the academic know how and life experience to do the job and with your qualifications with the FBI you could ascend straight to the rank of Detective."

Hargraves who had never attempted to hide his disdain for Rick rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I have S-excuse me, what the _hell_ is your problem with me?" Rick exclaimed as he focused all his attention on Hargraves. "From the minute I walked in this office you have looked at me like I am a sack of shit. Anytime Captain Gates or Kate has said anything to praise me, you've rolled your eyes and scoffed like a five year old. Are you always like this or do you want to make it obvious you're an ass kissing rank climber and would rather be the Commissioner and veto me coming on as a paid consultant?"

There was a split second moment of silence before the atmosphere exploded. Hargraves leapt to his feet.

"_HOW DARE YOU?_" he bellowed.

"_Deputy sit down!_" Kelly bellowed at the same time Gates said. "_Mr Castle sit down!_" and Kate grabbed his arm, pulling him back down into his seat.

"_Please sit,_" she whispered in his ear. "_For me?_"

It was only the firm yet soft pressure of his girl's hand on his arm that stopped Rick leaping forward and belting the shit out the of the Deputy Commissioner. He looked deep into Kate's pleading eyes for a moment before slumping back in his chair and steadfastly avoiding Hargraves murderous gaze. He could tell Gates was going to pull him aside and rake him over the coals later but right now he didn't give a rat's ass.

"Sir, may I take my people aside for a moment?" Captain Gates asked the Commissioner.

"Of course Captain, there's an empty office two doors down on the left."

"Thank you Sir."

Rick instantly got up and followed Gates and Kate out of the Commissioner's office down the hall to the empty office. Her look instantly conveyed. '_Get in._'

"Mr Castle, what the hell were you _thinking?_" she exclaimed, throwing her cap down on the empty desk in the middle of the room. "_Insulting_ the deputy commissioner of the NYPD? That was not the right thing to do!"

"Oh and him doing the same was?" Rick replied sarcastically.

"N-no of course not b-" Gates began.

"Sir, the _minute_ I walked into that office, that bottom dwelling asshole started insulting me and by extension what Kate, Kevin and Javi to." Rick defended, cutting the older woman off. "And I did not bust my ass for four years at college, the same at Quantico and the same at the twelfth to have some jumped up, ass kissing rank climber pass it off as a flight of fancy or a bit of a game. I'm not a cop and I don't have to take that shit. He's not my superior; I don't have to answer to him."

"I know that Mr Castle but _please_ try and keep your temper in check," Gates asked patiently. "It shows you're the bigger person, more emotionally stable and less likely to fly off the handle. Show that son of a bitch what you show me and everyone else at the precinct on a daily basis. Show that you're a strong, determined, hardworking individual, that's a cop without a badge. _That_ will be the best tact."

"She's right you know," Kate said softly, resting a hand on his hip. "Just be yourself...for me?"

Rick's insides softened and he pulled Kate close to him with a sigh. "Yeah alright," he said, making a face.

"So far you've done an excellent job presenting yourself," Gates told the Writer a moment later. "I think maybe the Commissioner is going to sign off on you joining us officially."

"That'd be nice but you know I would still do it for nothing," Rick replied releasing Kate from his hold.

"Alright, so are you alright to return to the Commissioner's office?" Gates asked Rick.

"Yeah let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Mr Castle, you're a very impressive individual and I think you'd be of great value to the NYPD," Commissioner Kelly told Rick half an hour later "So if you're interested I'd like to start you as a paid consultant from today."<p>

Rick's whole visage lit up.

"Really?" he exclaimed. "That's great!"

"To be honest, Mr Castle, I'd already made up my mind long before today but when Victoria brought up the idea of bringing you in for a one on one meeting. I thought it would be good to hear from you and Detective Beckett in person. After hearing the rumours of your efforts at the twelfth precinct and reading about them in the portfolio Victoria put together, I've come to the conclusion you are an asset to the NYPD. Have you ever given thought to joining the service yourself?"

"I did years ago but I decided to go to college instead then onto the FBI thereafter," Rick replied. "I think I've found my niche now."

"Hmmmm well I wish you'd give more thought to joining, you'd be an asset as a sworn officer and as I said earlier with all your experience and academic knowledge you'd be able to ascend straight to the rank of Detective and I'm sure Victoria wouldn't mind you joining the twelfth officially."

"No I wouldn't." Gates said.

"You want me to join the NYPD?" Rick asked in surprise as Kate let out a little yelp. "But I'm over the age limit for the academy."

"But that rule can be waived if an applicant has the sufficient academic, life or military experience," Kelly went on. "You're a trained FBI agent and the NYPD and FBI are known for poaching each other's personnel all the time. And you wouldn't need to go through the entire academy course. All I can see you having to do is the firearms and physical assessment."

"Well I'll consider it but for the moment I'm happy enough being a Writer and a consultant," Rick told the older man, getting to his feet and shaking the commissioner's hand. "Thank you for your time today."

"Anytime, now I'll have Mary-Anne print up the papers and you can collect them at reception. Have your lawyer look over them and get them back to me within a week alright?"

"I'm on it."

* * *

><p>"Well overall I think that was a successful meeting," Gates informed Rick and Kate twenty minutes later as they reached her car. "I had a feeling the Commissioner had already made up his mind."<p>

"You know word is going to spread that you called Hargraves an ass kissing rank climber," Kate said in amusement as they got into the car. "And word is going to spread the Commissioner himself wants you to join the service."

"Well no one but Kevin and Javier are going to hear it from me," Rick answered as Gates started the car. "You two aren't going to say anything, are you?"

"Not unless you want us to Mr Castle," Gates replied.

"I'd prefer it to be kept between us, the Commissioner and Kevin and Javier for now," Rick went on. "I trust you all and I know if word gets out the Commissioner wants me to join the NYPD it'll come from his office and not this group."

Half an hour later the trio arrived back at the twelfth.

"You two can head off to lunch now if you like," Gates told Rick and Kate as they arrived in the parking garage. "I have an important phone call to make. Be back in the bullpen by three alright?"

"Yes Sir," Kate replied.

As soon as Gates had disappeared, Kate leapt into Rick's arms, wrapping her slender legs around his waist with a happy squeal.

"_Ooof__,_ what was that for?" the Writer asked in amusement as Kate peppered his face with kisses.

"Because you were _awesome_!" Kate declared, her green eyes alive with excitement. "You_ totally_ impressed the Commissioner of the _N-Y-P-D!_"

"Oh _pshh_ I can impress anyone," Rick joked, straightening her cap which had been knocked askew by her leap. "If I can impress you Tulip, I can impress the Commissioner. He was easy."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Cocky aren't you?" she said dryly. "Come on let's go upstairs, I want to tell Kevin and Javi how badass you were."

"They know how badass I am Tulip," Rick told her. "Especially after taking down James Gooding."

The female detective just rolled her eyes.

Rick laced his fingers through Kate's and followed her into the lift. The pair made their way up to the fourth floor of the homicide department which was deserted except for Ryan and Esposito and Karpowski who were having a lively conversation about basketball in the break room.

"If the Knicks win against the Bulls on Friday I'll wear a skirt to the precinct and sing the Good Ship Lollipop while dancing on Beckett's desk, first thing on Monday morning!" Esposito declared. "They-"

"I want the Knicks to win now," Rick declared as he and Kate entered the break room. "It would be worth it to see you trip the light fantastic in a skirt. Would the said skirt be lacy? Or a leather number from that fetish shop on fifth?"

Ryan and Karpowski roared with laughter.

"Shut up ass hat," Esposito replied rolling his eyes.

Karpowski's phone rang shrilly and she groaned. "Fuck, dispatch," she cussed putting the device to her ear. "_Karpowski_..."

And with that the female detective left the room.

"So how'd it go?" Ryan demanded. "Gates wouldn't say anything."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage the New York Police Department's latest, most famous and _definitely_ the best looking-"

"Oh shut up," Rick mumbled going bright red.

"_Consultant!_" Kate finished with a flourish.

"Really bro?' Esposito exclaimed. "The Commish said yes?"

"Yeah he did," Rick answered. "Got to sign some paper work but yeah I'm officially in."

Kate held a fist out to her two colleagues and the three detectives shared a fist bump.

"He was _awesome_," Kate declared, taking off her dress uniform jacket and untucking the white shirt she wore underneath it from her trousers. "Seriously it was text book schmoozing."

"You ass kissed the commissioner?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hell no, Richard Castle does _ass_ kiss," Rick began with a grin, lazily slinging an arm around Kate's waist. "Well with one certain woman I might..."

"Tell the _proper_ story, Castle." The female detective scolded as she pulled away and made her way to the espresso machine.

"Well we talked and he read this huge folder documenting all the cases Kate and I had worked on with you two and that seemed to impress him," Rick continued. "I've got to make a trip to my lawyers at the end of shift and we're going to go over the papers but yeah from today on, I am a paid consultant."

"Awesome bro, it's about time." Esposito told the Writer, giving him a congratulatory slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah it is," Ryan agreed. "So are celebratory drinks on at the Old Haunt tonight?"

Rick grinned. "Duh of course," he replied. "You suggested it so first round's on you."

Kate and Esposito sniggered.

"There were two other bits of news," Kate revealed as she prepared herself a coffee. "And you'll want to hear about these two. And I warn you if you tell anyone about them I will shoot you both."

"Ooh this'll be good, she threatened to shoot us." Ryan joked, elbowing Esposito in the side.

"Shut up Kevin," Kate said witheringly. "Shall I tell them or will you?" she added, asking Rick.

"You can, you're clearly looking forward to it." The Writer responded, flashing her a wink.

Kate grinned and launched into the story.

"Rick had a screaming match with the first deputy commissioner and called him an ass kissing rank climber," she said with a Cheshire Cat like grin.

Ryan and Esposito's faces formed into identical look of incredulity.

"No way dude, are you _serious?_" Ryan exclaimed.

Esposito held out his hand to the Irish detective. "That's three hundred bucks thank _you_ very much," he said, rubbing his fingers together. "I'll take cash, check or direct account transfer."

"You two bet whether I would call the deputy commissioner an ass kissing rank climber?" Rick asked as Kate rolled her eyes at her colleague's revelation.

"Oh yeah, it's common knowledge the dep wants to the top job and when you and Beckett left the precinct this morning, moneybags and I here decided to put three hundred bucks on the table on you telling him what all the officers under him think." Esposito revealed. "Ryan didn't think you'd have the balls to do it but figured if anyone did, you would. So now I have three hundred big ones coming my way."

"So what led up to you telling the dep that?" Ryan asked Rick in interest.

"Well it started from the moment Kate and I walked into the commissioner's office," Rick began, accepting the coffee Kate handed him. "Thanks. From the minute Gates introduced us, he looked down his nose at me like I was a sack of shit. He openly questioned my usefulness to the precinct and denigrated my unorthodox techniques I've used since I came here. But what really pissed me off was him openly, scoffing at my decision to leave the feds to take custody of Alexis. He said and I quote 'I just find it extraordinarily hard to believe a _Writer_ could be of any benefit to the NYPD, FBI agent my ass. No one leaves a lucrative career with the feds to be a single Dad with the reputation of a playboy who can't keep his pants on'."

"Holy shit, no wonder you went off. I would've belted the dude up if he'd said that about me," Ryan replied. "No one that knows you man, would believe the shit in the papers."

"Yeah I know and the fact you three know the real me...means a lot," Rick replied, gratefully slipping an arm around Kate's waist as the female detective stood beside him. "Apparently the first deputy does believe what's written. But hey that doesn't worry me. The people who matter's to me know it's not true and that's all I need."

"So what did Gates say when you went off?" Esposito asked.

"Well she pulled me and Kate out of the room and had a half hearted go at me but she totally understood why I went nuts," Rick replied, absentmindedly rubbing Kate's hip with the tips of his fingers. "She only took us out so I could calm down. When we went back to the commissioner's office, his deputy was gone and it went much smoother from there."

"And that's when it got _really interesting_," Kate added with a grin.

"Is this revelation going to win me another three hundred bucks?" Esposito asked with a great snort of laughter.

"_Asshole_." Ryan muttered rolling his eyes skyward.

"You can tell this bit, clearly you're itching to." Rick told Kate with a chuckle.

"Kelly invited Rick to join the service," Kate revealed.

There was a split second of silence.

"_No way bro!_" Esposito exclaimed.

"Are you _serious?_" Ryan exclaimed incredulously. "_Really?_ He wants you to join up?"

"Yeah...he said my work with the feds and here along with my academic experience and firearm accuracy would be sufficient for me join and ascend straight to the rank of detective," Rick revealed. "He said if I decide to join all I would have to do at the academy would be the official firearms training and the physical assessment."

"Both of which he'd sail through," Kate added.

"So what did you say?" Esposito pressed on.

"I declined his offer but I said if I changed my mind I would let him know," Rick answered truthfully. "For the moment I'm happy being the plucky sidekick."

"If you joined up, you'd still be the plucky sidekick," Ryan said. "Gates isn't going to break up a partnership like you two have."

"I know but for the time being I'm happy with the status quo," Rick said with a smile pulling Kate closer to him. "I have to admit it's not an entirely unattractive offer. When I was in my senior year of high school I actually toyed with the idea of applying to the academy but decided to go to College instead."

"You've considered joining before?" Ryan exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah but Criminology won the war and by the time I finished my degree then went to Quantico I was making enough money from writing, so I decided to stick with that," Rick replied. "But keep what I told you a secret alright? I don't want news of the commissioner's offer to get out. The paparazzi and media attention would be foul and I don't want it to interfere with what you, Kate and Espo do."

"You have our word bro, if word gets out it's not going to be from us." Esposito informed his friend.

"Yeah, secret's safe with us." Ryan added. "Just so you know I reckon you'd be a kick ass cop."

"Thanks guys. _Yes_ you can tell Lanie," Rick said to Kate upon seeing her mouth open. "Just keep it in the family huh?"

"Sure."

"Well we better head back to the grindstone, gotta shitload of paperwork." Esposito said, once he'd drained his mug.

"We'll join you soon," Kate told her friends.

"Gotcha."

"Hmm, they're good boys," Kate mused once Ryan and Esposito left the room. "I don't think, apart from Lanie and you, I've ever had friends as good as those. They've always got my back. And yours too since you've joined the circle."

"Yeah it's good to have friends like those," Rick agreed. "Well I'm going to go and change, see you back in the bullpen sexy legs!"

Kate just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN2: There you go peoples! Hope you enjoyed this instalment. Reviews are love!


	7. See Summary For Chapter Title

A/N1: Hello doodazoids and WELCOME to the seventh and latest Chapter of Absolution titled 'I Think We Have a Serial Killer On Our Hands' I've included the title chapter here because 'I Think We Have a Serial Killer On Our Hands' is too long for the bit where you type in the chapter title! 'Thanks to everyone to reviewed last chapter each and every onw made me smile and squee! Especially the one from the person who was too lazy to sign in LMBFAO!

Here is the next instalment which is heavy on the case content but light on the Caskett content**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kate's team didn't have to deal with a body drop for the rest of the shift so they just sat at their desks completing paperwork. Right on five o'clock Rick shut down his computer and stored away the paperwork he was working on.<p>

"Right, I have to head to my lawyers. I'll see you Kevin and Javi at the Old Haunt at half past six?" he told Kate.

The female detective smiled. "Sure," she replied, getting out of her chair and heading toward the break room. "You got a sec?"

"Yeah."

Kate made her way into the break room and Rick followed, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Kate stepped up to him, wrapping her slender arms around his muscular body.

"Nothing I just wanted a hug," she replied, giving him a squeeze. "And I didn't want to do it in the middle of the bullpen. Gates is still here and I didn't want an audience."

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate, returning the hug and resting his chin on her head, closing his eyes.

"You're awesome, you know that?" he said after a minute of silence.

"I am?" Kate enquired, giggling slightly at the random statement.

"Yup, and for too many reasons to reel off but your holster belt is one reason. I kinda have a fantasy of you coming to bed wearing nothing but that."

Kate laughed heartily.

"That's an idea I might do that next time I stay at the loft or you come and stay at my apartment," she replied, standing on her toes and pecking him on the lips. "Just the holster belt or something lacy too?"

"Both?" Rick suggested hopefully, his blue eyes alive with mischief. "You could wear your corset under your usual clothes to the precinct then we can go back to your pace after shift one day...and let things go from there."

Kate's eyes sparkled. "That's not entirely an unpleasant idea," she confessed. "But we can discuss that later, don't you have to be at your lawyers?"

"Yeah I better go," Rick answered, reluctantly pulling away from the female detective. "See you at the Old Haunt, okay?"

Kate kissed him.

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>After making a lightning quick trip to his lawyers to drop off the paperwork to secure his consultant role with the NYPD, Rick got in his Ferrari and made his way to the other side of town for drinks with Esposito, Ryan and Kate at the Old Haunt. After extensive renovations the old bar had undergone a renaissance and every night did a roaring trade with the arty and creative types and the young 9-5 working class. He parked his car to the back of the bar before walking around the front and greeting Spiro the regular security guard.<p>

"Aye Writer Dude, how's it hanging?" he asked, greeting the writer cheerfully with a fist bump.

"Brilliantly, how about you?" Rick asked politely.

"Same same, your girl just got here."

"Awesome stuff, I'm heading in. Catch you round, alright?"

"Got it."

Rick made his way down the steps and into the spacious bar where loud music and several games of eight ball were being played. He spied Kate in the far corner with Ryan, Esposito and Lanie and decided to sneak up on her. The two detectives and ME saw his approach but he silenced them with a finger to his lips. The Writer then negotiated the crowded bar and made his way up behind the female detective, sweeping aside her glossy brunette tresses, brushing his lips against the nape of her neck and whispering in her ear '_Boo!_"

Kate's police training kicked in and she whirled around to hit whoever it was behind her. But Rick had expected this and after having developed many of the same skills as his girl, ducked and missed, her fist just brushing his hair.

"How do, sweetheart." He said with a cheesy grin.

Kevin, Javier and Lanie laughed heartily.

"Oooh, he's getting too quick for you girl." Lanie teased.

"_Shut up_," Kate grumbled. "Hey, how did it go at the lawyers?"

"Great, I have to go back tomorrow morning and pick them up but Greg said after a cursory look, he doesn't think the contract will interfere with the one I have with Black Pawn. Once I've signed my bit and he's signed his bit, I'll drop the papers off at headquarters and I'll be officially official."

"So you'll be able to officially annoy my girl then," Lanie teased.

"Oh don't put that idea in his head, he'll pick it up and run with it and I'll never catch him." Kate said dryly, allowing the Writer to slip an arm around her waist and pull her close.

"So you started drinking yet?" Rick asked Kate as he group made their way to the corner of the bar where their permanently reserved booth in which Rick has put a brass '_Permanently reserved for the 12__th__ Precinct Homicide Department_' sign on the wall.

"No...we decided to wait for you," Kate replied, sliding into the booth. "Kevin, it was your idea to come here in the first place, therefore your shout. I'll have a Chocolate Mudslide."

"Sex on the Beach," Lanie said.

"Blue Label on the rocks," Esposito added.

"Water for you, Writer Boy?" Ryan asked weakly, rolling his eyes.

"Nope, just some Courvoisier neat," Rick replied with a grin.

"Jesus with that order and the three hundred and I just gave Javi, I'm going to have about five bucks left to myself after payday." Ryan grumped the hint of a smile upon his lips. "Jenny and I are going to have to eat cheese toasties all week."

"Suck it up bro, you made a losing bet." Esposito told his friend with a grin.

"No sympathy from me Kevin," Kate added as he friend gave her a mock pleading look. "You should know better than to bet against Rick...with _Javi_ of all people."

The Irish detective just rolled his eyes and headed to the bar.

"So are we on call this weekend or what?" Rick asked Esposito as Kate snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah this weekend we are," the Latino detective replied, making a face. "Fingers crossed for a quiet one but it never is. We haven't had a zero body drop on an on call weekend for months."

"So tell me all about this meeting you and Kate had with the Top Brass today," Lanie told Rick as over at the bar Ryan recited the group's order to the barman. "Javi said something big went down but wouldn't say what. He said it's your story to tell."

"Oh wait til Kevin gets back, he needs to hear the whole story too." Kate pleaded to Rick as the Writer opened his mouth to begin the tale.

"It's a story for the ages," Rick told Lanie. "You'll be telling this one to your kids."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Rick, it's not that spectacular," she told him with a groan. "You exaggerate."

"Yeah but you love me."

"Oh barf, you two get a _room!_" Lanie teased as Kate and Rick shared a heated kiss. "Javi and I aren't that bad."

"I beg to differ," Kate muttered, pulling back from Rick her face a magnificent shade of scarlet as Kevin returned to the booth. "Remember that picture text?"

_"Whatever!"_

* * *

><p>"I swear I was that far away from smashing the guy's face in," Rick told the group, holding his index finger and thumb an inch apart as he finished telling the story of his run in with the First Deputy Commissioner of the NYPD. "And I'm not a violent person."<p>

"None of us are but I think if someone, _anyone_ denigrated our family. We'd behave like you did," Kevin told the Writer as he swirled the watery remains of his scotch on the rocks. "You've just confirmed what every serving officer in the NYPD suspected though. Sound like he's more than just an ass kissing rank climber."

"Well whatever he is, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with him again," Rick replied, subconsciously twirling a bang of Kate's hair around his finger. "Once the paperwork has been lodged with the commissioner, I'm sticking to the bullpen. You guys are far less pretentious and are like family. The environment at headquarters was much less family orientated. Everyone there kisses their superiors asses."

"I wouldn't let Gates hear you saying that, her husband heads up IA for the entire NYPD there." Kate said with a chuckle.

"Has anyone ever actually met Mr Iron Gates?" Rick wondered.

"Nah, he sticks to headquarters and Gates sticks to the twelfth," Esposito replied, casually. "Not surprised though, Gates hardly seems the type to mix work and family. I have heard he's a great cop though like a dog at a bone."

"S'pose you have to be to run Internal Affairs," Rick mused. "Oh guess which famous writer has a prime spot on The View on Monday morning?"

"Steven King?" Esposito suggested.

"James Patterson," Lanie added.

"Stephenie Myer," Kevin volunteered.

"_I KNOW!_" Kate exclaimed "J.K Rowling!"

"Oh ha ha _hardi har_," Rick said dryly, rolling his eyes as his friends roared with laughter. "You're all comedians aren't ya? Fine I'm not going to tell you anything about it then."

"Aawwwww don't get gwumpy," Kate teased, affectionately twisting his ear. "C'mon tell us all about your spot."

"Well its Writers week next week and Paula, my PR agent and manager rang me this morning and asked me if I wanted to go on, apparently Jodi Piccoult had to drop out. I said yes, therefore I'm going to be a bit late to the precinct on Monday."

"We can tune in there's a box in the bullpen," Kevin told the writer. "Good timing huh with Frozen Heat coming out later in the year."

"Yup, this is going to be the start of many months of promoting the last Nikki Heat and I have to say I'm going to miss the _old girl_." Rick teased, elbowing Kate in the side knowing his choice of words would raise the ire of the female detective.

"I'm not going to dignify your choice of words with a response," she retorted dryly.

"So what are you going to write next?" Lanie asked in interest as she sipped her Sex on the Beach.

"I haven't given it a whole lot of thought but I'm considering branching out into True Crime or writing a book on the NYPD," Rick replied, casually. "A different one compared to the others out on the market. Whatever I write it's going to be long after Frozen Heat comes out. Once my contract with Black Pawn ends at the end of the year I'm taking twelve months off from writing. I want to be able to write because I want to and not because I have a deadline hanging over my head. I've gone 'all my career' like that and I'd like to be able to write for recreation."

"So would we see you at the precinct on a full time basis when you take that year off?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yeah, you see I can see the difference on a day to day basis I make at the twelfth with writing, it's a delayed thing," Rick answered, swirling the dregs of his Courvoisier. "I know people appreciate what I do but I only ever see their reactions at book signings and the associated tours. At the precinct I get the rewards for helping you guys out every day."

"You so should take up the Commissioners offer to join the service man," Esposito told the Writer. "You're exactly the sort of people that need to be in the job."

"Well as I said when Kate and I got back from Headquarters, I haven't totally ruled it out," Rick informed the Latino detective. "If I decided to join, I couldn't do it til after my contract with Black Pawn ends and that's in September. After that...I'll give it serious thought."

Kevin laughed. "I reckon you'd look like one of those charity bobble head dolls the Guild sells to raise funds," he said. "Especially in dress threads, ha ha!"

"Kevin, be nice," Kate said, scolding her friend. "He would not look like a Guild bobble head doll...more like the teddy bears."

"Oh that's ripe!" Rick exclaimed as Lanie, Esposito and Kevin roared with laughter. "Thanks very much Tulip, that means a lot coming from you."

"Anytime Writer Monkey."

* * *

><p>Kate had a girls weekend planned with Lanie so Rick planned a 'Dad 'n' Daughter' weekend with Alexis. They went to the movies and took in some shows on Broadway and spent all day Sunday at the Go-Kart track in Long Island. It was now eight o'clock Sunday night and the pair was sitting in their favourite booth at Remy's, munching down on their usual order.<p>

"I'm going to miss this when I go to College, Dad." Alexis said with a sigh as she dipped a steak fry in a pool of gravy. "Sometimes it sucks growing up."

Rick raised an eyebrow at his daughter's uncharacteristic melancholy mood.

"What's up Pumpkin?" he asked in concern. "You seem a bit down."

"Nah...I'm not, not really," the redhead replied with a sigh. "It's just that I love these Dad 'n' Daughter outings. It reminds me of all the good times I've had growing up and how I'm not going to be your little girl anymore once I head off to College."

"Oh Pumpkin trust me, you'll always be my little girl. No matter how old you are," Rick assured his daughter as he wrapped an arm around the teenager and kissed the top of her head. "Even when you're a middle aged woman married with six kids, you'll still be my Little Lexie."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Dad, don't call me Little Lexie in public!" she groaned good naturedly. "It's embarrassing."

Rick chuckled. "Aw I know you love it," he teased. "But seriously, just because you're going off to College doesn't mean these 'Dad 'n' Daughter' outings have to end. Wherever you go to school you can always come home for the weekend, especially if you go to Brown, NYU or Columbia. I promise we'll schedule a Dad 'n' Daughter day at least once a month, Laser Tag, Go Karting, horse riding or a show on Broadway. You name it we'll do it...I _promise_."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks," she said reassured. "So when are you going to ask Kate to move in?"

Rick choked on his coke. "Who said I was going to ask Kate to move in?" he exclaimed, coughing slightly.

Alexis rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of the female detective.

"Because I _know_ you Dad," she said dryly. "Every time she comes to the loft, you light up like a Christmas tree. Every time she speaks, you listen enraptured like she's the most important person in the world and you seem the most content when she's in your arms. I _know_ you want her to come and live with us."

"You know me too well, mischief." He replied. "I've let Kate know I'd like her to live with us but she's not quite ready yet. She's said she doesn't want to intrude on the time you and I have left before you head off to college and she wants to wait til the loft feels more of her home than her apartment does. So I'm just waiting til she's ready. I'll wait forever for that woman, pumpkin. You know that."

Alexis smiled. "She's good for you Dad," the teenager replied, simply. "You two are the perfect match."

"Y'think?"

"I _know_," Alexis answered. "Paige and Kelsey have seen you together and reckon you'll get married one day."

Rick really did choke on his drink that time, inhaling the carbonated beverage up his nose.

"R-really?" he coughed, wiping his nose. "_Uugh_."

"Yeah, Paige said to me the other day. She started thinking you and Kate would get married back in October at the Halloween party, well before you two hooked up," Alexis revealed. "She's pretty cluey with things like that. She picked out Mr Payton and Ms Burns getting married long before it was common knowledge they were even dating."

"Sweetheart, Kate and I have only been dating three months. Marriage is a _looong_ way off," Rick informed his daughter. "And after your Mom and Gina, I want to make sure getting married again is the right thing to do. _If_ Kate and I get married it won't be for a _long__,__ long_ time yet. I just want to enjoy finally being with my soul mate. With your Mom and Gina I was with them less then six months before I popped the question. _If_ I ask Kate to marry me, it's going to be after longer than six months. I want to make sure it's the right path to venture down."

"Hmm...sounds like you're considering _proposing_," Alexis teased, her ice blue eyes alive with mischief. "I _know_ you Dad."

"You know a lot of things kiddo and I'm not falling for your cheeky reverse psychology tactics," the Writer replied dryly. "The only thing I will say on the matter is _if_ and _when_ I decide to propose to Kate. You and your Gram will be the first to know, okay? End of conversation."

"Bu-"

"End of conversation."

"Bu-"

"_End-of-conversation_ Alexis Castle."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Alright, end of conversation _Dad_." The teen replied. '_Oh I am so onto you_' she added inwardly.

Half an hour later as Rick paid the bill for his and Alexis's dinner, his iPhone rang with _Body Drop Body Drop Body Drop!_" in Kate's voice, a ringtone he has created the previous week. Groaning slightly he pulled the device out of his pocket and answered it shrilly.

"Castle."

"Hey it's me, we've got a fresh one." Kate told him in a pained voice without her usual affectionate greeting. "Ninth and Lex, can you get there? I need you on this one."

"Sure, I'm just leaving Remy's with Alexis now. See you in ten," Rick told the female detective. "See you soon."

"Thanks, love you."

And the line went dead.

"A fresh one?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, on fifty-ninth and Lex, can you drive? You can take the car home. I'll take a taxi home later." Rick informed his daughter, holding the keys to the Prancing Horse out to the teen.

"Sure let's go."

Ten minutes later Alexis dropped her father off at the fifty-ninth and Lex murder scene, bestowing upon him a bear hug as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"Be safe," she said solemnly. "I'll come and pick you up later if you don't want to take a taxi."

"Thanks kiddo, I'll let you know," Rick replied, returning the hug. "See you soon."

The Writer got out of the Prancing Horse and began making his way towards the tape where Ryan and Esposito were trying to wrangle the crowd away from the crime scene tape.

"Hey dude, she's by the bod," Kevin greeted the Writer, holding up the tape. "You'll want to see this one."

"Thanks."

Rick ducked under the tape and made his way down the dirty trash laden alley to where Kate and Lanie were crouched down by a male body that was covered in stab wounds and resting in a massive pool of blood, his genitalia missing.

"_Holy fuck!_" he cussed, the uncharacteristic use of vulgar language slipping past is lips. "_Another one?_"

"Yeah another one exactly, the same injuries and C.O.D as the last one," Kate informed him, holding out a pair of purple surgical gloves.

"Time of death?" The Writer asked Lanie as he put the gloves on and began inspecting the body.

"Going by temperature and lividity, no more than two hours ago," the M.E replied, making notes on the clipboard in her hands. "He's still warm."

"The killer's getting braver, we probably only just missed him." Rick mused. "Knife wound to the heart again?"

"Yep, he was stabbed several dozen times but the final one was to the heart, piercing the aorta." Lanie went on pointing to the wounds on the body's chest. "And like our first two vics, the removal of his junk was done post mortem. The only difference between this guy and our first two, is the shape of the stab wounds. This one was stabled by a non serrated knife with a shorter and wider blade, maybe a fishing dagger of some sort."

"How many times was he stabbed?"

"I lost count at forty two."

Kate swore vehemently.

"Who found the body?" Rick asked the detective as they stood and let Lanie resume her assessment of the body.

"Don't know, a mystery 911 call from a payphone came in an hour ago," Kate answered, making a face. "Ryan and Esposito have set up a canvass and uniform are questioning local business and residential tenants. I've put a request into have all the 911 calls made from the public phones in the immediate area but that won't come in for twenty four hours yet. Once I get that information I can get the CCTV vision from the cameras and try and find the person who made the call..._DAMMIT!_"

"What did the call say?" Rick asked. "Did dispatch tell you that?"

"Yeah, it was a male sounded about in his late thirties to mid forties and he said "I've found a body in an alley off fifty-ninth and Lex and there's blood everywhere," Kate revealed, rubbing her temples. "It isn't the only alley off Fifty-ninth and Lex, so uniform didn't immediately find the body. What d'you think looking at the body?"

Rick signed. "Same as the second one," he answered truthfully. "A male mid thirties to late forties that knew the victim, the amount of stab wounds and removal of the junk indicates a level of familiarity and a deep ingrained level of animosity and anger. I think whoever did this knew the victim and the three vic's so far are linked in some way. I don't want to think it but you know we could have a se-"

"Oh no, _no way_, don't you dare say serial killer," Kate groaned. "_Please_ don't say that."

"It's a possibility Kate, look at the facts. Three males in their mid forties to mid fifties, multiple stab wounds and their junk removed post mortem," Rick recited. "Vics two and three suffered _exactly_ the same injuries and cause of death and the only thing out of place in this case, is that vic one died from a severed carotid artery not a pierced aorta."

Kate groaned loudly. "You're right," she conceded. "Technically a serial killer is someone who kills at least three people and in exactly the same way. God, when word gets out. Shit is going to his the fan. Gates is going to _love_ this one."

"So who's going to be the one to ring her?" Rick asked as Lanie waved over her two morgue attendants who were waiting nearby with a body bag and gurney.

Kate grinned. "You're the newest official addition to the precinct Writer Boy, you can do it," she said with a grin. "You have her cell number."

"Why do I have the feeling ringing the big cheese is something no cop in the bullpen wants to do and whoever does get's a bollocking?" Rick asked witheringly as he took his iPhone from his jacket pocket.

"She likes you Castle, you'll be fine," Kate told him with a grin as the CSU truck rolled up. "Give Gates the heads up. I think you may be onto something. These aren't just random killings."

"Got it."

Kate went off to meet the CSU officers and Rick dialled Victoria Gates cell phone number, trepidation pooling in his belly. It rang several times then the line picked up.

"_MOMMY__,__ DANI PINCHED MY BARBIE!_" Came the shrill voice of a young girl down the line.

"Victoria Gates cell," answered the deep voice of a man.

"Er...Hi my name's Richard Castle. Can I speak with Victoria Gates?" Rick asked. "It's rather urgent."

"Oh hey Rick, I've heard tons about you. I'm Jim, Torie's husband," the man answered friendly. "I'll just go get her. "_Torie!_"

Rick laughed as a _clunk_ filtered down the line.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"Gate's nickname is _Torie_," Rick replied with a chuckle. "That's what her other half calls her...ya know like Tori Spelling? Ha ha, _cute_."

"Mr Castle, I heard that. You mention that to anyone again and I will bust your ass," Gates said sternly, down the line. "What do you want? It's eight thirty on a Sunday night and I have a house full of hyperactive children I'm trying to get to bed."

"Sorry to interrupt Sir but Kate suggested I ring you, we're at a drop at fifty-ninth and Lex," Rick began explaining. "I think we have a serial killer on our hands."

* * *

><p>An hour later Rick arrived back at the twelfth precinct with Kate, Esposito and Ryan armed with crime scene photos, bags of forensic evidence and a strong theory.<p>

"Alright, let's get this moving. Gates will be here in less than half an hour and she'll want some solid groundwork done," Kate began, dropping her bag on her desk and seizing the whiteboard eraser. "Why can't the serial killers work nine to five? _Sons of bitches._"

"Gates is going to want to put out a press release, see if she'll include a plea to the killer to keep his working hours to a more reasonable time," Ryan said with a grin as he began sorting out the early copies of the crime scene photos on Rick's desk which was the closest to the murder board Kate was drawing up. "I'm sure whoever this dude is will acquiesce."

Kate rolled her eyes as Rick and Esposito laughed.

"Smartass," the female detective replied.

"Castle, can you and Espo go and get the files from the first and second victims?" Kate asked as she drew three columns on the whiteboard. "We're going to need the crime scene photos from those cases."

"Sure."

"So you really think we have a serial killer on our hands, bro?" Esposito asked as the two men left the bullpen and made their way to the evidence room on the other side of the department floor.

"Looks like it," Rick answered. "I wouldn't say so if I didn't think so but there are too many similarities in these three cases. But all my training suggests someone who's not going to stop unless we get them first."

Esposito swore in Spanish, something her did only when extremely agitated.

"You know what this means don't you?" he said. "Until we get this prick we've got no lives. Gates is going to cancel all leave and time off and bring every officer in the department in. She knows about 3XK, this is not going to be one that got away."

"We'll get that one again one day, don't worry." Rick assured the Latino detective. "By nature serial killers get lazy eventually. Eventually they slip up and get caught. With 3XK we've just got to wait."

"And that doesn't suck at all," Esposito growled as they entered the evidence room. "You're gonna have to race me to that son of a bitch Writer Boy. I want to do to him what he did to Ryan, no one belts up my partner and gets away with it."

"Patience is the case with that one, Espo. Trust me," Rick replied as he led the way to the middle of the room where the archive boxes containing all the evidence for the first two victims had been stored.

"Hmm."

Rick and Esposito collected the two boxes and made their way out into the bullpen just the elevator doors opened as Jane Karpowski and her team of Peter Jacques, Ray Stegner and Trevor Eggerstrom and his team of John Oliver and Brian Jameson emerged.

"Yo...what are you doing here?" Esposito asked in surprise.

"Gates told us to turn up," Karpowski grumbled. "No argument detective, this is a big one" she said. Just when I was about to get stuck into some Grey Goose too, I had literally just opened the bottle. What the hell's going on? Gates has never pulled us in off leave or out time off and Montgomery only did it for 3XK."

"Well this one could be another 3XK," Rick informed the female detective.

Karpowski's eyes widened. "We have a _serial killer_ on our hands?" she yelped.

"Possibly, wait til Gates gets here and we'll take you through it," Rick told the older woman. "It has the potential to be big."

Eggerstrom swore.

"Serial Killer, Castle you sure?" he asked. "That's a pretty big call."

"And I wouldn't have made it unless I was a hundred percent sure Trevor, believe me," the Writer told the veteran cop. "Wait til you see what we've got on our hands."

Half an hour later Gates arrived striding into the bullpen dressed in yoga sweats and her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail.

"This better be good Castle, usually at this time on a Sunday night I'm sitting back with a glass of Merlot."

"Kate needs to start this one off," Rick told the captain as the older woman stood before him her hands on her hips.

"Alright Detective, start the story."

"On Tuesday morning, Castle, Esposito, Ryan and I were called to a scene in a pedestrian alley off East Eighty Sixth where we found Jeremy Anderson, thirty nine from the Bronx. Bigger rap sheet than Snoop Dogg. In the past he's been charged with battery, assault with a deadly weapon, possessing cocaine with intent to deal, GBH, Kidnapping but nothing since he was released from Sing Sing six months ago," Kate began sticking the crime scene phone up on the murder board in the 'Victim 1' column. "He had had his throat cut from ear to ear, severing his carotid artery forty six stab wounds to the chest, a dislocated shoulder and a skull fracture _AND _his genitals were sliced off post mortem."

The moment Kate stuck the picture of Jeremy Anderson's groin on the murder board Karpowski, Stegner, Jacques, Eggerstrom, Oliver and Jameson recoiled in horror with a collective yelp of surprise.

"_Holy shit!_" Karpowski exclaimed as the men around her swore. "Jesus Beckett, why do you always get the weird ones?"

"Must be my animal magnetism," Kate replied dryly. "Anyway Thursday at lunchtime we were again called to a hundred an thirtieth street where we were presented with John Doe, the first with the exact same injuries except this one died from a pierced aorta. He had forty six stab wounds too and once again his genitals were sliced off post mortem."

"You know, I've seen some pretty foul stuff in my time. But this seriously takes the cake," Trevor Eggerstrom declared with a nauseated expression. "I've seen suicides with double barrelled shotguns less messy than this."

"It gets better," Esposito piped up.

"And tonight dispatch called us out to an alley off fifty ninth and Lex where we found John Doe the second with the _exact_ same injuries as John Doe the first," Kate continued, sticking the preliminary crime scene photos printed off in the CSU mobile lab van up on the murder board. "It's early yet so Lanie hasn't come up with a definite C.O.D but at this stage it looks like the same at vics one or two. She did say T.O.D was sometime between six and eight PM. The vic was still warm when she got there."

"You must've only just missed the killer," Jacques spoke up, studying the photos closely. "Any witnesses?"

"Not yet but uniform is still canvassing the area." Kate replied. "And I've sent in request for traces on all the public phones within a six block radius to see from which one the 911 call to alert us to the body was made."

"So what's your theory on this Mr Castle?" Gates asked the Writer. "You're the one that said serial killer."

"Well with victim one I thought it was a friend, spouse of close acquaintance, female because the victim worked and lived in an apartment he owned in the Bronx. But with victims two and three I'm leaning toward someone unknown to all three victims who possibly plied them with alcohol and drugs," the Writer began. "We know from the preliminary tox screens on the first two victims they were heavily intoxicated to the point of alcohol poisoning and victim one had traces of marijuana in his system. Vics one and two were clearly homeless but found near nightclub and bar districts. The level of ferocity on all three victims indicates a deep level of familiarity and an even deeper level of hatred to inflict these sorts of injuries."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "In all three victims the early injuries were the cause of death. The severed carotid artery in vic one and the pierced aorta in two and three. The other injuries were done post mortem and were quite unnecessary. This to me shows an individual who was so overcome by hatred he couldn't stop til he was physically exhausted. This sort of violence indicates the killer know our victims somehow. But the victims themselves have nothing to link them aside from two and three being homeless. And the Bronx where vic one lives is nowhere near where victims two and three were found. That's the only thing that puzzles me. If this was textbook, all three vic would be homeless or working class with a rap sheet."

"So what sort of perp are we looking for in your educated opinion?" Gates asked, rubbing her temples as she digested the information she'd just been presented with.

"Male, late thirties. Someone who has a scratchy work history. Single parent family. Possibly some brief military service with a dishonourable discharge. Repressed homosexual and relationship issues with women stemming from a difficult childhood," Rick began writing each description down under 'Suspect/Killer'. "Definite problems with alcohol and most definitely mental health issues, something like this could be carried out by someone with Dissociative Personality Disorder. At some point in his life he may have been held in a mental health facility. And I wouldn't rule out a history of sexual misconduct or cruelty to animals."

"_Fuck_," Steger cussed. "Ted Bundy was less complicated."

"Well let's not let this son of a bitch get to Ted Bundy level," Gates said authoratively. "Eggerstrom...you, Oliver and Jameson start looking through males in their mid thirties to forties matching the suspect's description that have been treated by and or discharged from any mental health facility or jail in the last twelve months. Karpowski, you, Jacques and Stegner contact sex crimes and see if they've had any cases in the past twelve months that has been perpetrated by a suspect matching our suspect's description. There has to be some record somewhere, especially in the gay beats around where our vics were found. Beckett light a fire under the people tracing the public phone records in the area. I want to know who made that damn 911 call. And get CCTV footage from every camera in that six block radius of yours. I want this son of a bitch off the streets _now!_"

"Yes _SIR!_" the group chorused

"Should I have some camp beds and blankets delivered?" Rick suggested to Kate as Gates stalked off to her office and the rest of the group dispersed. "I have a feeling we're not going to be spending much time at home in the near future."

"Nah Gates will let us go home eventually," Kate said with a sigh. "Espo get onto the phone records. Ryan can you chase up the CCTV footage?"

"On it!" the two male detectives chorused.

"We've got to get this one Rick," Kate said with a sigh as she tidied up the hastily created murder board. "3XK got away, this one _can't_."

"We only just missed him tonight Kate, we'll get this one," Rick assured the worried detective. "Look, he's already getting lazy, killing in a busy night spot. And the injuries on the victim mean the killer must have gotten some blood on his clothes. That's not going to be missed in New York."

"I dunno about that people in this city are more concerned about their own issues to bother paying attention to anyone with a bit of blood on them," Kate said. "_Three in a week?_ God, not even Ted Bundy killed that many that quickly and he killed over seventy women!"

"The cops got Bundy eventually, we'll do the same." Rick declared. "I can't guarantee there won't be more victims but as with the three so far with each one. He'll get lazier and lazier and more complacent. That's what undoes all serial killers in the end you, know that."

"Hmm...What a case for your first official job with the NYPD huh?" Kate said in dry amusement.

"You know me sweetheart. I don't do things by halves," the Writer joked. "I go hard or go home."

Kate gave a weak smile. "D'you want to come back to my apartment once Gates sends us home for the night?" she asked after a moment of contemplative silence. "After a case like this one, I'm going to want company."

"Sure...but remember I have that thing on the View tomorrow morning," Rick reminded the pre-occupied detective. "I can come into the precinct early with you but I have to be at the studios by ten."

"Sure, we're going to need you on this one." Kate confessed. "God, I wish I'd had a FBI trained profiler on every case I've ever worked, it would've made my life so much easier."

"Can't guarantee I'll have made anything easier," Rick told her. "The feds gave a profile on the Ted Bundy case and it took seven years to catch him and five to convict him."

Kate groaned. "Oh don't say that. I want _some_ hope of catching this bastard," she told him. "Alright, how about we start going through the case files for vics one and two? There might be something in there we've missed."

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Finally at midnight Gates emerged from her office and into the bullpen.<p>

"Alright, everyone that's all you can do for the night," she told her officers. "Go home and be back here no later than seven thirty. Get some rest you're going to need it. This is going out to the news services in the morning and you're going to need to be on your game. All leave and time off is cancelled until we get this son of a bitch"

A collective sigh of relief washed over the detectives.

"I'm outta here," Esposito declared as he shut down his computer. "See you all in the morning."

"Thanks for your hard work Espo," Kate said gratefully as the Latino detective pulled on his jacket. "You too Kevin, tell Jenny I'm sorry but we're going to need al hands on deck til this is done."

"No problem, she understands." Ryan told his friend and colleague as he pushed his chair under his desk. "See you in a few hours, yeah?"

"You got it, see you boys."

"C'mon, you're not going to be the last one here," Rick said to Kate getting up and holding his hand out to her. "Its midnight, you can't do anything more now. You know you can't."

"I know and it sucks," the female detective replied, shutting off her computer. "If I didn't think it would financially ruin the city. I'd suck up to Weldon to finance a twenty-four seven team to get this prick off the streets."

"He'd do it for you, you now," Rick joked. "He's a big fan of Detective Kate Beckett."

"He wouldn't spend hundreds of thousands and possibly millions of dollars on something like this just because he likes me, Rick." Kate said dryly. "Are you palley with Bill Gates or Mark Zuckerberg? Now _they_ could finance and twenty-four seven investigation team."

"Can't say I've ever met them," Rick joked as Kate got to her feet and pulled on her. "But you know the commissioner is going to hear about this, Gates will ring him herself and he'll ask Weldon to provide more money for a bigger investigation team if he things it's warranted. Let's deal with any possibility of that in the morning, C'mon let's head back to your place. I need some sleep. Alexis and I spent all day Go Karting on Long Island, you know."

"Oh and how did that go?"

"Oh it was the _best_ fun..."

* * *

><p>AN2: There you go peoples remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	8. The View

A/N1:Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 8th Chapter of Absolution titled 'The View' Hope you like it!

BTW how badass was the Castle PaleyFest panel? I thought the Blue Butterfly re-enactment was a tad crap and unecessary but as a whole it was awesome, despite the fact no one asked Stana Katic a question at the end! And I LOVED LOVED LOVED the Stanathan pics that flooded Tumblr afterwards, I have loads of pics to set as my desktop background now1

That's enough babbling on...on with the show!

* * *

><p>Hours later just as the sun began to rise, Rick and Kate were roused form their sleep by Kate's Muppet Show Theme alarm.<p>

"Put it on snooze for a moment," Rick said sleepily as Kate rolled over to silence the cheerful tone.

"Rick we have to get up and get to the precinct!" Kate exclaimed, flopping back into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Spending another ten minutes in bed is not going to make us any earlier or later Tulip, come on let's cuddle for a bit," the Writer murmured, pulling her close. "We're closer to the precinct here at your place compared to mine, you _know_ we can snuggle for a bit."

Kate smiled.

"Is that why you took up my invitation to spend the night?" she asked dryly. "So we would have snuggle time in the morning?"

"It was a contributing factor," Rick confessed sleepily, nuzzling at her neck. "In fact when you decide to move in with me I'm thinking of buying a house in the suburbs, maybe Garden City so we can really have snuggle time."

"You'd totally move house just so we'd have more time in bed in the morning?" Kate asked in surprise. "That's going a bit far isn't it?"

"I don't think so," the Writer replied. "When you finally feel comfortable enough to move in with me, Tulip, I want us to start off new in a place that's somewhere totally our own. Besides I've always wanted to live in the suburbs. I so totally have this fantasy of writing my next best seller in a hammock on the back patio."

Kate laughed sleepily.

"You are such a romantic," she told him with a sigh, allowing him to suckle upon her neck. "Anything else you fantasize about doing on a back porch?"

Rick chuckled heartily.

"Several things darling girl, _several_ things," he revealed, circling one of her nipples with the tip of his index finger. "But all shall be revealed in the fullness of time. There'd be no mystery in our relationship if I told you every single one of my fantasies."

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter.

"And how many do you have?" she enquired, rolling onto her back and allowing the Writer to roll over her and suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

"I can't remember," he murmured, nudging apart her legs with his knee and burying his face between her cleavage. "I'm only interested in one fantasy at the moment..."

Kate arched against Rick as he pressed the evidence of his arousal into her thigh.

"Oh and what would that be?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I have never been late to work in the twelve years on the job and today of all days I will be, <em>damn you!<em>" Kate exclaimed half heartedly, half an hour later as they left the bathroom and she hurriedly began to get dressed. "It's already quarter past seven and we're supposed to be at the precinct in fifteen minutes!"

"I don't remember you complaining," Rick informed her cockily as he buttoned up his smart green shirt. "Several times you told me not to stop. You screamed it half a dozen times as I recall."

"Oh shut up, god I'm glad I have a box of pop tarts in my desk or I'd not be having any breakfast at all!" Kate declared hurriedly, doing up the clasp of her bra. "Seriously Castle, one day you're going to get me in trouble with Gates."

"Oh you'll be fine. You're her favourite detective," Rick declared. "And if she does have ago at you, just say 'I do apologise sir but I was spending my morning on my back having amazing out of this world sex. It won't happen again."

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled on a smart white blouse.

"Never _ever_ am I going to let my boss in on any of the details of my sex life," she began, buttoning up her blouse and slipping her feet into her favourite heeled boots. "And even if I did, not for one minute would she believe me saying 'I was having out of this world sex it won't happen again'."

Rick laughed heartily. "Probably not," he said pulling on his jacket. "Well I'm ready, shall we go?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at the twelfth precinct shortly before quarter to eight.<p>

"_Moooooorrrning_ you two, have a good night's 'rest'?" Ryan teased, hooking his fingers in the air as the pair arrived in the bullpen.

"Shut up," Kate snapped, dropping down into her desk chair and booting up her computer. "Is Gates here?"

"Yeah, in her office," Ryan answered, nodding over his shoulder. "She wants us in there soon because she's called a press conference for nine thirty and wants us there as the lead investigative team."

"Including me?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Yeah I think so; hey you're part of the team and the one that got Gates to pull everyone together. I doubt you'll have to speak at the conference though; it'll be Gates and probably Kate as lead detective. You know what the press conference Montgomery pulled when 3XK came back; this one will probably be the same with the whole department standing behind her."

Kate groaned. "I hate press conferences, journalists are such nosey bastards," she complained, reaching into the top drawer of her desk and pulling out a packet of Pop Tarts. "How are you and Javi getting on with the public phone records and CCTV footage?"

"Nothing so far, tech delivered them at quarter past seven. Javi's in the interview room looking through the CCTV footage and I'm scrolling through the phone records," Ryan replied. "This is going to take ages Kate. Like _weeks_ ages."

"Not on my watch it's not," Kate vowed, getting up and heading for the break room. "I'll get every uniform in the precinct going over that footage if I have to."

"That's the attitude Detective!" Gates called from the doorway of her office. "A moment if you would, and Mr Castle if you could go on coffee patrol that would be much appreciated." The older woman added in a softer tone.

"Yes Sir."

Rick made his way into the break room and began making coffee for every detective in the department as by the list of each detective's preference stuck to the wall behind the espresso machine. He rang and paid for a muffin and bear claw delivery from Angelo's across the road before making his way into the interview room where Esposito was sitting in front of a large LCD screen looking through the CCTV footage.

"Hey want a hand?" the Writer asked the Latino detective giving him his usual double shot hazelnut latte.

"Sure thanks bro," the detective replied gratefully, accepting the steaming cup of joe. "How's Beckett?"

"Tense," Rick replied, training his eyes on the screen in front of him. "She's wound up tighter than a clock. She's in with Gates now putting together what they're going to say at the press conference. She doesn't want this one to get away."

"None of us do bro, none of us do." Esposito answered. "This one's sicker than 3XK, at least that dude didn't play with his food."

"That's not much of a consolation."

"Nah it's not."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to be able to make the press conference," Rick told Kate at quarter past nine as she, Esposito and Ryan prepared for the press conference in the media centre on the ground floor in fifteen minutes time. "I have to leave for my spot on The View. I wish I could stay."<p>

"That's alright, thanks for your help this morning." The female detective replied gratefully. "Have fun on the show huh? I'll try and tune in."

Rick grinned. "I'll say hello to you when I'm on air," he joked, leaning down and kissing her chastely on the lips. "Keep Ryan and Espo in line."

"Yo, we heard that!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Behave yourself and she won't have to keep you in line," Rick joked, slapping the male detective's shoulder as he passed his desk. "Back in a couple of hours, I'll keep in touch."

Just before nine thirty as Rick made his way to the ABC studios in Times Square, he received a text from Jane Karpowski. '_Press conference is about to start__,__ I'm going to video conference on my phone so you don't miss it_' read the message

A moment later his phone rang and Karpowski's face appeared.

"You ready?" the female detective asked.

"Sure," Rick replied as he entered the ABC studios foyer. "I'm at ABC now, if I hang up it's because I've managed to find a TV. If that happens, get Javi, Kevin or Kate to ring me back alright?"

"Got it."

Karpowski turned her iPhone around and zoomed it on the lectern where the Commissioner was standing, flanked by Gates, Kate, Ryan and Esposito.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your prompt attendance," Kelly began, adjusting his glasses. "I've called you all here this morning because colleagues of mine in the twelfth precinct homicide department wish to bring to the public's attention some grave news. We will take questions afterward but I request you let my officers speak. I'll now call Captain Victoria Gates...Captain?"

Gates stepped up to the lectern and adjusted her own glasses. "Thank you commissioner," she began. "Ladies and gentlemen, over the past week it has come to my attention through the investigative team headed up my Detective Kate Beckett that New York once again has a serial killer on its hands..."

There was a collective intake of breath from the media throng.

"Three times this week Detective Beckett and her team of Detective Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan and NYPD consultant Richard Castle, have been called out to three separate scenes at which they found the bodies of three male victims. We've decided as a department to release this information in the hope of catching the culprit. I'll call Detective Beckett to the microphone now and she can give you more details.

Rick smiled slightly as he watched Kate step up to the lectern her face a study of tense professionalism.

"Thank you Captain," she began. "And thank you all for coming today. As Captain Gates has previously said, three times this week my team has been called out to attend the crime scenes of three victims all with similar injuries. If you'll turn your attention to the screen to your left our first victim was Jeremy Anderson, thirty nine from the Bronx. We found him off East Eighty Sixth and his injuries included forty six stab wounds to the chest and a cut throat where his common carotid artery was severed, causing him to expire almost immediately. It also appears his genitalia were removed post mortem."

The media throng gathered on the twelfth precinct's media room recoiled in horror and several "_Oh gross!_" and "_that's disgusting's_" were heard.

"Then on Thursday afternoon my team was once again called to a scene on One thirtieth where we found the second victim we've called 'John Doe the first' in his early to late forties. He also had suffered forty six stab wounds to the heart, one which pierced his aorta and killed him instantly. His genitalia were also removed post mortem."

"And our third call out was last night to an alley of fifty ninth and Lex where we found the body of a man in his mid to late forties, we've named this victim John Doe the Second'. He suffered the same injuries forty six stab wounds to the neck and check the fatal blow being to his aorta, as John Doe the first and like the first two victims his genitalia were removed post mortem. We've got an FBI trained criminal profiler on his case and he has said we're looking for a male in his late thirties, someone who has a scratchy work history and who comes from a single parent family. The suspect has possibly served a brief period in the military service and could've left with a dishonourable discharge."

"Our suspect is likely a repressed homosexual with relationship issues with women stemming from a difficult childhood," Kate continued, using a laser pointer on the projector screen where a list of the victims and their injures and the suspect's description were displayed. "He's most likely to have problems with alcohol and most definitely mental health issues. According to our profiler, a crime of this magnitude could have been carried out by someone with Dissociative Personality Disorder. At some point in his life he may have been held in a mental health facility. And a history of sexual misconduct or cruelty to animals hasn't been ruled out either."

Several murmurs of disgust issued form the media throng as they furiously scribbled down information on notepads or recorded the press conference with camcorders or cell phones.

"Now obviously it is my team's intention, to get whoever this person is off the streets as soon as possible. But we can't do it alone, so we're appealing to the public for their help in catching the perpetrator of these horrific homicides. We're asking if anyone who was around East eighty Sixth Street between ten PM and two AM on March sixth, One Thirtieth Street between six AM and twelve PM on March eighth and fifty ninth and Lex between six PM and eight PM on March eleventh to contact their local law enforcement agency with any details they might have. We're particularly interested in hearing from the man who rang 911 last night at seven thirteen from a public phone box alerting the police to the location of the third victim, to come forward. He is not a suspect at this stage of investigation. We just want to hear first hand what he saw."

Despite the grisly details of the crime, Rick couldn't help but burst with pride at Kate's performance in front of the cameras. He knew the female detective hated dealing with the media but when she was forced to, she performed like a seasoned veteran. As the reporters gathered for the press conference began raising their hands and voices and shouting questions, she silenced them with a Gates like glare and a short cough.

"Every detective in the twelfth precinct is on top of this case and we are working hard to bring whoever the killer is to justice," she continued, stone cold serious. "We would like to tell the public to be vigilant with their own personal safety. Don't have your MP3 or iPod music up so loud that you can't hear your surroundings. Don't linger anywhere like bus stops or subway stations any longer than you especially have to. Travel in groups or at the very least, pairs. Always let someone know when you're leaving and when you expect to be back and if you feel your personal safety is in jeopardy, seek out the nearest police station or emergency services building. I would also encourage the use of personal safety alarms...okay, _now_ I'll take some questions..."

"Can I help you Sir?" the receptionist at front desk asked.

"Yeah my name's Rick Castle, I'm here to see Mark Bergman." Rick began, tearing his attention away form his iPhone. "He's expecting me."

"Sure thing Mr Castle, if you'd just take a seat I'll have him come and collect you," the receptionist informed the Writer.

"Thanks."

Rick dropped his attention back down to the small screen. "Hey Jane, I have to go. I'm at ABC now, get Kate to text me when she can alright?"

"You got it," the female detective replied. You should be here in person Castle. She's totally slaying the throng. She's got them eating out of her hand. I haven't seen anyone silence a group with just a look since Gates."

Rick laughed. "That's my girl," he said with a chuckle. "See you lot when I get back to the precinct."

"You got it, later."

The line disconnected and a moment later a tall muscular man wearing a microphone headset and carrying a clipboard full of notes emerged from behind a door.

"Rick? Come through!" he said cheerfully. "It's been a while."

Rick shook the older man's hand and followed him down a long slated hallway.

"It has," he replied. "How's the family?"

"Great, my eldest has just been accepted into Harvard law," Mark announced cheerfully. "How about Alexis? Any news about College for her?"

"No not yet, but she doesn't expect to hear back til next week," Rick said. "She applied to the clinical psychology and forensic sciences faculties at Harvard, Yale, Brown, Columbia, NYU, UF Gainesville, Dartmouth, Cornell, Princeton and Penn state. She's got her heart set on being a clinical and forensic psychologist."

"Ah, all the Ivy league's, Kid Castle has big dreams then." Mark said.

"Oh yeah, huge ones. She's much more ambitious than I was at her age," Rick replied, casually. "She didn't get into Stanford but I think she applied too early. I'm sure one of the Ivy Leagues campuses will accept her."

"So is she outshining the old man already?" Mark asked in amusement.

"Pal, Alexis Castle started outshining Richard Castle the minute she was born," he replied dryly. "You know what that's like, you have girls too."

"All too well."

Mark led Rick through the bowels of the ABC building to the backstage area of the main studio where The View was filmed. He gave the writer a freshly brewed mug of filter coffee then took him through to makeup where all the makeup artists and Barbara Walters who was sitting in a chair having some makeup applied, were all glued to the large LCD screen in the corner of the room where the press conference from the twelfth precinct was still going.

"Is that still going?" he asked no one in particular, airily as he dropped into the seat next to Barbra.

"You work with the twelfth precinct Richard, do you know anything about this?" the older woman asked.

"I do but I can't say anything, it's an open investigation." Rick informed her apologetically. "Really I can't. If I say _anything__,_ Victoria Gates will kill me. Actually Kate, Ryan and Esposito probably will too."

"Can you say _anything?_" the veteran journalist, fished.

"Nothing about any specific cases but I can say what it's like working with homicide department and a generic description of how we solve a case, it'd open up a legal minefield between you me, ABC and the NYPD if I said anything too specific."

Barbra sagged n her chair. "I understand," she said deflated. "So how's Kate?"

Rick smiled. "She's good," he replied as one of the make up ladies began applying some powder to his nose. "Busy since these killings have cropped up. We haven't done anything socially in a while. We didn't leave the precinct til midnight last night and were back in the bullpen at quarter to eight this morning. I'm heading back there once I've done here and I'll probably be there til seven or eight tonight."

"There are rumours floating around the NYPD have taken you on as a paid consultant, you know that." Barbara pressed on. "Can you talk about _that?_"

"I can," Rick replied, letting the two words hang in the air.

"_And?_"

"Well put it this way, most rumours have a basis in fact." Rick replied with a grin that showed every one of his pearly white teeth. "Put it this way I'm no longer shadowing Kate for book research. It stopped being about the books long ago. I'm at the precinct in a more official role now."

"Can I take that to air?"

"Yeah, if you like, word is going to get out eventually. I prefer it to be released by someone I like and not twist into bull."

"Thank you."

After spending time in the makeup chair, most of which was spent watching the press conference from the Twelfth Precinct finish. Rick was shown to his dressing room. Shortly after his arrival his phone rang with Kate's latest ringtone which he had changed from the 'Body Drop!' one to a clip of Alexis playing Romance form the Gadfly on her violin. Grinning he pressed 'answer' and put the device to his ear.

"Hey Tulip," he said softly.

"Hey Writer Man, finished in makeup yet?" Kate asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ha _ha__,__ yes_." He replied dryly. "My face is already perfect, I didn't need much. The only place I needed more foundation was on my neck to cover up the hickeys you gave me last night."

"Oh very funny, so did you catch the conference? Karpowski said you watched some of it on video call."

"Yeah I did but then I arrived at ABC and had to hang up," Rick replied. "I watched the rest in the makeup room. And I was grilled my Barbara Walters, I think she was trying for a scoop."

"Well she is a journalist Rick, she's going to try for a scoop til she has both feet in the grave," Kate reasoned. "So what did you think?"

"You were totally badass," Rick told his girl. "You had the gallery eating out of your hand. And I _loved_ the look you gave any reporter who _dared_ interrupt you. You were channelling Gates in those moments, it was awesome."

"Oh _pfft__,_ channelling Gates? I so don't think so," the female detective scoffed. "It's all set, the phones are ringing, Rick. Kelly's even making moves to set up a call centre at Headquarters. Dozens are calls are coming in."

"That's great, I'll be back soon then I'll jump back into helping Javi trawl the CCTV footage and Kevin sort though the public phone records," Rick promised. "Are you going to watch the show? I'm on right after Hot Topics."

"You're a hot topic yourself," Kate purred down the line, lowering her voice ."But we'll discuss that after when we knock off tonight."

"Oh god, don't start that bedroom voice stuff now, Tulip. I'm about to go on air and it will not be cool to walk in front of the cameras tenting my trousers."

Kate let out a snort of laughter.

"I'll back off then," she joked. "I honestly think your profiling of the suspect is going to help us catch this guy, Rick. I have a gut feeling."

"Well let's see if that's the case," Rick replied. "I'll be finished here by midday, d'you want me to stop by Remy's and get you, Espo and Ryan something for lunch?"

"Oh would you mind? I'm going to be stuck in the bullpen all day and according to uniform downstairs, there's a media pack milling about out the front and I don't want to deal with them when I go for lunch." Kate declared with a sigh.

"No I wouldn't mind, I've gotta keep my favourite girl energized. You never know when that energy might be needed," Rick murmured suggestively. "_Get it__?_"

Kate groaned. "Yes I 'get it' you goof ball," she answered. "Let's see how things go, huh? After the day I've had so far, another romp in the hay is not high on my priority list."

"Damn, oh well I can wait," Rick said with a chuckle. "I waited years for you, darling girl. Anything after that is not worth mentioning."

"God, I just want to hug you," Kate said with a sigh. "This is the biggest case I've ever had to deal with Rick and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your help." She confessed.

"You'd do what you're doing now. You just wouldn't have as much fun doing it." The Writer replied. "Remember what Montgomery said, you never had fun on the job til I turned up and started to annoy you."

"Damn him and his Confucius-esque sayings" Kate said with dry amusement. "Well I've got to go, while you're not here I'm helping Javi trawl through the CCTV footage. I'll see you soon?"

"You will, see you soon Tulip. I love you."

"Love you too Writer Man."

* * *

><p>After the Hot Topics segment, Mark fetched Rick from his dressing room and took him to the spot where the guests waited to go on set.<p>

"You know the deal, just listen to your earpiece and when you're announced on stage, make your entrance." The producer said as he made a last minute check of the Writer's battery pack and ear piece. "You've done this plenty of times before."

"Got it."

"I'll leave you to it then."

Rick gave a short nod and turned his attention to the noises coming from the studio as the soft buzz of conversation rose from the crew, bustling to get the cameras into position. The makeup artists made last minute touch ups to Whoopi, Barbara, Joy, Sherri and Elisabeth.

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct the investigation into the serial killer case had come to a temporary halt as the nine detectives and countless uniforms brought into help the case, gathered around one of the televisions hanging on a bracket in the bullpen to watch Rick's upcoming appearance on The View. Even Gates had emerged from her office and was perched on the edge of the Writer's desk as currently an ad for the week's forthcoming Bones episode played.<p>

"Wonder how much makeup Writer Boy put on?" Esposito wondered.

"Less than you, Espo." Kate teased, throwing up a screwed up ball of paper at the Latino detective. "How much foundation did you use this morning?"

"Did you pinch some of Lanie's lipstick?" Ryan chimed as the rest of the detectives chuckled in amusement.

"And is Javier Esposito going to be the next Cover Girl?" Kate added with a giggle.

Esposito rolled his eyes and the rest of the department's detectives laughed out loud.

"_Shut up_," the male detective huffed. "I don't deserve this."

"Easy breezy beautiful..." Kate began.

"_Cover Girl!_" Ryan finished with the female detective flipping his hair and slapping her a high five.

"Get bent!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Dunno about Cover Girl, Espo. You look more of a Revlon guy," Karpowski piped up as The View came back from the break.

"Nah Rimmell, he has the London look!" Stegner said with a snigger.

"Shut up and let's watch damn Castle on the damn View," Esposito grumped but the hint of a smile of upon his lips.

* * *

><p>At the ABC studios, Rick eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet as Whoopi Goldberg began introducing his segment.<p>

"_Today marks the start of Writers week and The View is featuring a different __novelist__ each day, today our guest described as the 'Master of Macabre' has come to give us an inside into the life of a writer. How he goes about his research and what makes a bestselling __Author__. Please welcome to The View best selling crime writer Richard Castle!_"

Rick waited a split second before making his way onto the set as the audience leapt to their feet and screamed their enthusiasm. He smiled and gave a wave and blew a kiss and winked into the nearest camera, hoping Kate was watching. He made his way up onto the stage where he was greeted by Whoopi, Jo, Sherri, Elisabeth and Barbara.

"You're popular," Whoopi teased as they all sat down but the catcalls and wolf whistles continued. "I think the Rick Castle fan club has turned out in force today."

"It's very flattering," Rick answered, his cheeks pinking up slightly. "It's great to get that reaction somewhere other than the twelfth."

That comment made the audience roar with laughter.

"Oh, I'm going to hear about that one when I get back to the bullpen," Rick said with a chuckle. "Hi guys!" he said, waving to the camera.

"Rick, it's been common knowledge that you've been shadowing Detective Kate Beckett from the twelfth precinct for nearly four years now," Barbara began. "Do you think it'll ever end?"

"You know I don't think it will," he replied after a moment of thought. "I've learned so much about policing in general and in particular, homicide in that time and despite the morbidity of it all. It is a lot of fun. The guys in the bullpen have become friends, family even and I like to spend time with them. I would like that to continue for as long as possible for _several_ reasons."

"And would one of those reasons be the detective you shadow?" Elisabeth asked with a knowing look and grin.

"I shadow _several_ detectives, Elisabeth." Rick said evasively but his face lighting up with a huge smile. "At some stage over the past four years I have gone out on the field with every single detective in the homicide department."

At that moment the paparazzi picture of Kate and Rick kissing in Central Park flashed up on the studios monitors causing the audience to '_Awwwwww_' whimsically.

"In the past you've said you and Detective Beckett aren't an item," Sherri began. "But that picture says otherwise."

"Well it's kinda hard to deny ever since those pictures surfaced," Rick confessed his face a magnificent shade of scarlet. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to share my love life with the media now, not anymore."

"Are you in love?" Joy asked.

Rick smiled. "I don't want to say too much because she owns a gun," he joked. "But yes, I'm very much in love. That I'd gladly shout it from the rooftops."

* * *

><p>Back at the twelfth precinct the homicide bullpen erupted into cat calls and wolf whistles at Rick's revelations.<p>

"_I'll kill him!_" Kate exclaimed weakly as Ryan and Esposito began singing '_Kate and Ricky sitting in a tree..._'

Kate glared at them. "Guys, I don't care the Captain and six other witnesses are here. If you continue that song, I _will_ kill you..._behave_."

"Yes _Sir_," Esposito replied, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"So what made you decide to become a writer?" Whoopi asked. "Did you always want to write?"<p>

"Not always, up until I hit junior high school I was determined like a lot of little boys to become a fireman. But I was at boarding school and horribly, _horribly_ homesick when I sat down and wrote about it." Rick revealed. "The editor of the school yearbook and newsletter, who aspired to become a writer himself, told me I had real tangible talent. And from there the seed was planted. I made it onto the newsletter and yearbook planning committees and forever had my nose in a notebook and a quill dipped in ink. Writing became my refuge, recreation and ultimately my living. In fact it paid my way through college."

"And what did you study at college?" Joy asked.

"Criminology," The Writer replied, easily. "Early in my sophomore year of high school I was introduced to the true crime genre through Helter Skelter, the book written by Vincent Bugliosi about the Manson murders and that got me interested in why people commit heinous crimes, _why_ they turn away form what normal society calls decent and kill, rob, rape, or embezzle. But by the end of my final year in college I was making enough from writing to make that my sole career, so my initial intention of becoming a Criminologist was replaced by my Writing career. And in every single book I've written I've drawn from my college days and what I learned at NYU." He divulged.

"Of the twenty five books you've had published, which one is your favourite?" Sherri enquired.

Rick inhaled sharply then exhaled with a rush.

"Oooh boy," he said contemplating. "That's like asking a parent which one of their kids is their favourite."

"Nothing sticks out?"

"Oh yeah, they all stick out. But if I were to specify favourites I'd have to say my first book 'In a Hail of Bullets' that I wrote in my last year of high school and got published in my first year of college." Rick replied. "And my other favourite would have to be 'Flowers For Your Grave' because if it wasn't for that book I would never have met the woman I'm head over heels, stupidly in love with."

Once again the studio audience 'Awwwwwwwwww'd'

"So what does Richard Castle read?" Joy asked. "Or are you too busy writing?"

"When I'm close to submitting a manuscript to my publisher I don't even read the paper," Rick confessed. "For the last three months I've been like that, I hunker down in my office and spend anything up to twelve hours a day writing. But I read anything and everything. My taste in books is as eclectic as my music tastes. I have everything from True Crime to children's fiction in my library. But if forced to say I'd have to say the Harry Potter books. I absolutely _love_ them. I started reading them to my daughter when she was four years old when Sorcerer's Stone came out and we both followed Harry right through to the end. Alexis always used to accuse me of pinching her copies so I went out and bought my own and all seven of the books are held together by sticky tape."

The audience burst into whoops and cheers.

"Cha ching cha ching and another billion dollars goes into J.K Rowling's bank account!" Whoopi joked.

"Ah good on her, she deserves it for writing such an awesome series of books" Rick proclaimed. "She brought millions of kids around the world back to reading and did what authors around the world aspire to do."

"Do you aspire to that?" Barbara asked.

"Well my sort of work is not something I'd want _kids_ to read," Rick replied with a chuckle. "There is too much blood, guts and adult situations, but hey kids, once you turn eighteen hit your local Barnes and Noble and buy every Rick Castle work in the shop, or download an E-book. I'm not fussy."

The audience laughed.

"So when's your next book coming out?" Elisabeth asked. "Can you tell us anything about it? There are a lot of Rick Castle fans in the audience today. I'm sure they're as keen as anyone to know."

"Well, I can't reveal anything about the plot because the final edit hasn't been completed yet. But, if I can get camera three to zoom in, I can reveal the cover art and title of the next book." Rick revealed, taking his iPhone out of his pocket and opening the photo album.

* * *

><p>"Yo check this," Esposito said suddenly with a grin taking out his own iPhone and opening the recording application. '<em>Yo Writer Boy<em>_,__ where's our lunch__,__ man?'_

"Oh you're not sending that to him are you?" Kate exclaimed mortified as the Latino detective interested the recording into a text message. "Oh Javi really, he's on live TV! _Oh you're no help!_" she added to Ryan who had collapsed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Aaand this is the cover art from Frozen Heat the next in the Nikki He-" Rick began.<p>

"_Yo Writer Boy__,__ where's our lunch__,__ man?_" Esposito's voice suddenly rang out loudly.

The audience and panel fell about in fits of laughter and Rick's face instantly went bright red.

"Get back to work Esposito, you lazy ass!" he exclaimed, hurriedly putting his phone on silent. "Have a bowl of the Barbie Cheerios you have in the break room!"

* * *

><p>In the bullpen all the detectives including Gates collapsed in fits of hysterical laughter.<p>

"Dude, he pawned your ass on national TV!" Ryan choked, slapping Kate a high five as tears ran down the female detective's cheeks. "Rick Castle one-"

"Javier Esposito, _NIL!_" Kate giggled. "Wonder if Lanie saw that?"

Esposito's phone rang with the message alert everyone knew was associated with Lanie's number.

"Oh yeah, she saw." Ryan chuckled.

* * *

><p>Back in the ABC studio's Rick pocketed his iPhone, his face a respectable shade of red.<p>

"So is there a lot of joking in the homicide department?" Barbra asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, all the time. Espo probably did that to get me back for gluing his favourite coffee mug to his desk last week," the Writer replied with a chuckle. "If it's a slow day and our team is done with paperwork, we'll resort to practical jokes. I glued Espo's mug to his desk, Kevin switched all the sugar in the break room with salt and Kate unscrewed the bolts on my chair so it collapsed under me and I ripped a huge hole in my jeans."

"A lot of joking around goes on then."

Rick wanted to make sure that the wrong message wasn't sent out about the police department. "Yeah but more hard work than joking happens, the odd outburst of practical jokes only happens if there's been a particularly heavy case or the general mood is down. There's not a harder working bunch of cops in the NYPD than the girls and boys of the twelfth homicide department."

The audience burst into enthusiastic and appreciative applause.

"Now I'm sure a lot of people in the audience are wondering, just how did you get your arm in a sling?" Whoopi asked, indicating to the Writer's arm that was still secured in the heavy sling. "You've been seen out and about a lot lately with your arm strapped to your body. What happened?"

Rick lit up at the prospect of telling someone new the story. "I was out on the field with Kate, Javi and Kevin six weeks ago and we were all in pursuit of this one particular suspect. I was the closest one to him and the only chance of detaining him, so I ran across this apartment building lobby and rugby tackled him. But unfortunately I landed right on the point of my shoulder and broke my clavicle and coracoid process bone. And on top of that I dislocated my shoulder. I was in surgery for two hours and in hospital for four days and for the last six weeks I literally had my arm strapped to my chest and had to do everything one handed. I was stuck to a desk at the precinct until a week ago when I started going out on the field again. I couldn't even write."

"When does the sling come off?" Whoopi asked, curious.

"Hopefully next week," Rick replied. "As it is I only wear it when I'm outside home or the precinct and I haven't had to take any pain killers for nearly a month."

"Great stuff, well Writers Weeks starts today and runs til this coming Friday, Richard Castle's Frozen Heat the fourth in the Nikki Heat series will hit the shelves this fall. For further updates check out his website Richard Castle dot com, see you after the break!"

* * *

><p>After finishing up at the ABC studios Rick made his way back into midtown, stopping off at a Subway to buy everyone in the bullpen some catering platters. Then trying valiantly not to drop the three platers of mini subs and stop his sling hanging around his neck from knocking the food onto the ground he made his way back to the twelfth precinct arriving shortly after 1PM.<p>

"_Lunch is on me, come and get it!_" he announced upon exiting the elevator into the bustling bullpen.

All the detectives swarmed around the Writer as he made his way into the break room and set out the platters.

"You're the shit, bro!" Esposito declared biting into a chicken sub.

"Aren't you full from the bowl of Barbie Cheerios you had earlier?" Rick quipped.

"No, because he's a bottomless pit," Kate declared as she entered the break room and the other detectives fell about laughing "Hey."

"Hey, how's it going?" Rick asked as each detective loaded up a plate of subs and dispersed to all corners of the bullpen.

"Same as this morning, nothing solid or of any consequence," the female detective replied with a sigh. "Kelly is setting up a call centre at headquarters but that's not going to be up and running til tonight. Espo and I have been trawling through CCTV footage all morning and not seen anything that could be anything close to important. And Kevin's been doing the same with the pubic phone records. The problem is several hundred calls were made at the time of our 911 call, so once we discard the ones that are categorically not relevant. We've still got those to go through and to put up against the CCTV footage."

"D'you want to take a break from looking at the CCTV stuff, Espo?" Rick asked the Latino detective who was hoovering up his lunch. "Take a break, I'll sit with Kate and do it for a while."

Esposito swallowed a too big mouthful wincing as it made its way down his oesophagus.

"Yeah thanks bro, you're a legend," he told his friend gratefully. "My eyes are going square from watching a TV screen."

"You sure it's from watching TV screens?" Ryan teased with a cheeky grin. "If the rumours and grunts everyone hears from the men's bathroom are anything to go by, it's something slightly more vigorous and intimate than watching TV."

Esposito rolled his eyes and gave his partner the bird as Kate and Rick roared with laughter.

"Shut up asshat," the Latino detective groaned. "Just for that I'm going to beat yo'ass in the gym at the end of shift. Fifty bucks you're the first to hit the floor."

"You're on dude, you're on." Ryan challenged.

The two detectives left the break room leaving behind Kate and Rick.

"So how did you think I went?" Rick asked Kate as the two sat down on the sofa in the farthest corner of the room.

"Very well, you played everyone like a violin," Kate replied with a smile that turned Rick's insides to mush. "I wish they hadn't brought up that paparazzi picture of us kissing in Central Park though."

"Well if truth be told I would've preferred something from Weldon's New Year's Eve Party but when you think about it, that picture of us kissing is a good one." Rick said, reaching up to tuck a bang of Kate's hair behind her ear. "And it's all over the internet and papers, it's not like it was a revelation. And besides it showed the world how stupidly in love with you I am, and I want everyone, even the native tribes in the deepest parts of the Amazonian jungle to know how in love I am."

Kate giggled.

"You know now the paparazzi are going to be on our back even more now since you've said what you did on live air." she told him.

"Probably, but we'll manage it." Rick assured her, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "They don't know where you live and I live in an apartment building with a secure lobby, we've got privacy. We've just got to keep a lid on kissing in public."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to find that extraordinarily difficult," Kate confessed her cheeks colouring up slightly.

Rick chuckled.

"I find out new things about you every day Katherine Beckett," he said in amusement, allowing the female detective to rest her head on his good shoulder. "How about kissing in the break room? Will you find it extraordinarily difficult to control yourself in here too?"

Kate ran her hand across his broad chest and gave him the sultriest look she could manage.

"Oh I _miiiiiiiiiiiight_," she purred, ghosting her lips along the nape of her neck. "But only if my actions are reciprocated."

Rick put his plate on the nearest surface and scooted closer to Kate. The female detective took the initiative and held his head in her hands capturing his lips with hers. Then before the Writer could react she pressed her tongue against his lips forcing his mouth open and instantly making the kiss more intimate. Rick responded enthusiastically placing his hands on her backside and scooping her closer to him and causing a little moan of desire to escape her lips.

Eventually the lack of oxygen forced to the pair apart.

"We've got to learn to breathe through our noses," Rick declared, slightly out of breath. "But jeez that was good."

Kate laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"On your part or my part?" she asked her hazel-green eyes alive with mischief.

"Oh, your part most definitely," he replied with a chuckle. "Kissing has a different _zing_ about it when you take the initiative."

"What about more than kissing?" Kate purred in his ear. "I know you like it when I initiate things there."

Rick groaned as Kate ran a hand down his abdomen to his groin, giving it a little squeeze.

"If you start it, _everything_ is good Tulip," he replied. "And as much as I love you feeling me up, this is not the place to do it. Do you really want Gates to walk in on us? You're the lead detective on this investigation and she would have your ass if you slacked off by kissing me in the break room."

Kate slumped against her Writer.

"You're right, _dammit_," she said with a sigh. "C'mon, grab a plate and come to the interview room. The sooner we start trawling through the CCTV footage again, the sooner we'll find whoever made that 911 call."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>AN2: There you go peoples whataya think? Remember reviews are my food and motivation!


	9. Letters

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the ninth Chapter of Absolution titled "Letters" I had loads of unrealistic fun with this one **Grins**

* * *

><p>A week went by and absolutely <em>no<em> progress had been made into what the press had dubbed 'The Knick Knack Killer' case. Between them Kate, Rick and Ryan and Esposito examined public phone records, trawled through dozens of hours of CCTV footage and interviewed business and homeowners in the areas around the three murder scenes but had come up with nothing. Karpowski and her team had similar luck examining the records of any known sex offenders and Eggerstrom and his team were equally as frustrated when their examination of military records of personnel with dishonourable discharges came up with nothing.

"I seriously _cannot_ believe we've come up with _nothing!_" Kate exclaimed one day at the end of shift when just her Rick, Ryan and Esposito remained in the bullpen. "One whole week and a half the NYPD homicide squads working on this and _nothing!_"

And the female detective kicked at a trash can, sending it up in the air and sailing across the bullpen where it landed on top of Stegner's immaculately kept desk.

"Shit, now I have to clean that up." Kate grumped, striding over to the murder board and studying it intently. "What are we _missing?_"

"A decent meal and a good night's sleep," Rick said patiently, getting up from his desk. "Kate it's eight thirty on a Friday night, you have been busting your ass all week. All of us have. Everything's shut for the night now there's literally nothing more we can go. Javier, Kevin go home."

"But-" Kate began.

"No buts, guys g_o home,_" Rick told the pair of male detectives. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem bro," Esposito said tiredly. "You going to be alright KB?"

"Hmm, I s'pose," Kate replied distractedly. "Thanks Javi, you too Kevin. Sorry for keeping you back so late."

"Seriously, it's no problem. We want to get this S.O.B as much as you do," the Irish detective replied, pulling on his jacket. "See you Monday morning?"

"Yeah see you two then."

Ryan and Esposito left and that just left Kate and Rick.

"_C'mon__,__ its home time,_" the Writer whispered, wrapping his arms around Kate and kissing her neck. "C'mon sweetheart, take the weekend off, if you don't you'll exhaust yourself."

Kate had initially tensed up upon Rick's contact but quickly relaxed and slumped against him

"My job sucks," she declared, turning around and wrapping her own arms around his muscular build.

Rick chucked. "No it doesn't," he said in amusement. "It just sucks right now. Don't worry Tulip, we'll get this guy."

"_Pfft__,_ it doesn't feel like it," Kate replied tiredly, getting up on her toes and kissing his neck on the fading hickey there.

"Sweetheart, it's only being a week, no law enforcement agency catches a serial killer in one week." Rick said. "Look at what's in front of us. There are hundreds of hours of CCTV footage and hundreds of public phone records to go through and even with all hands on deck that's going to take days, possibly weeks. You are no super woman so stop trying to be. If you keep going at this rate you'll exhaust yourself and Gates will put you on leave to rest and recuperate. And I _know_ you don't want that to happen."

"You know me too well," Kate answered, sheepishly. "You're right it is time to head home. I just want to go home, eat then go to bed."

"How about my bed?" Rick asked softly pressing a kiss to her crown. "Spend the weekend with me. Alexis is spending the weekend with Paige and Kelsey, we'll have the whole loft to ourselves. And you haven't been there all week."

"Oh Rick I don't know-" Kate began.

"If you don't come I'll be all on my own in that big ole house and terribly, _terribly_ lonely without you," The Writer joked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes expression and wobbling his bottom lip. "Do you really want that? Who knows what mischief I'll get up to on my own? I mean you always say I should be supervised. Who better to supervise than a high ranking member of the NYPD?"

Kate rolled her eyes extravagantly.

"Oh you are such an ass kisser!" she exclaimed, pulling away from the Writer and making her way back to her desk where she began shutting down her computer. "You know you don't have to suck up to me like that."

"Eh it was worth a try," Rick replied in amusement as he began shutting down his own computer 'worked though didn't it, Detective Hard Ass?"

Kate laughed heartily, her exhausted visage immediately loosening up and relaxing.

"You're always good for cheering me up Rick," she told the writer gratefully. "And because of that my job sucks a little less."

"You going to make my job suck a little less if I join the service?" Rick joked as he stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"Of course that's what partners do make each other's job suck less," Kate replied, pulling on her own jacket. "Geez I do hope you join you'd be sexy as hell in dress uniform."

"Which you'd take great delight in ripping off me I'm sure," Rick joked, watching her swiftly clean up Stegner's desk "Am I right?"

"Oh god, are you right." Kate giggled, putting the trash can and its contents back by her desk. "Ever since we had the meeting at Headquarters, you cut a nice image in a tailored suit."

The Writer preened at her compliment.

"Can we discuss the ripping off of clothes once we get back to the loft?" he asked hopefully. "I thought we could have a soak in the hot tub. I bought a bottle of that fancy schmancy bubble bath you like the other day."

"Oh a soak in the tub sounds _great_," Kate declared as the elevator arrived with a merry _ding__._ "But we're picking a pizza up on our way back. I'm starving and feel like a super supreme with extra cheese."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>An hour later Kate and Rick arrived back in TriBeCa, each carrying a large pizza from Rick's favourite pizza parlour. Without Alexis already home the large loft seemed empty and bereft and the Writer was glad for Kate's company.<p>

"I'm glad you're here, this place is to quiet without Alexis," he admitted, switching the lights on and bathing the loft in warm, soft light. "It's going to totally suck when she heads off to college."

"Well I'll have to make sure to come over and keep you company more often, won't I?" Kate told him as the pair made their way across to the kitchen island where they put their pizzas on the bench.

"Ah, but if I have anything to do with it Tulip, you'll be living here by then." Rick replied cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows. "You'll notice I've already made a space in my wardrobe for you and you already have half of the vanity in the bathroom. In fact you already _do_ live here."

"I haven't been here for a week, you goof." Kate told him, admiring the Writer's backside as he removed a bottle of red wine from the wine rack.

"I know that but before that, you were here one in every two days and-_Katherine Louise Beckett, were you just checking out my ass?_" Rick asked, catching his female detective ogling him as he stood up and reached for two wine goblets.

"Uh huh I was," Kate admitted with a girly giggle. "It's a nice bubble butt, it's worthy of gratuitous admiration."

"Bubble butt, _what-the?_" the Writer asked in confusion.

"It's perfectly round, like a bubble," Kate explained with a grin. "Gee this is civilised conversation between two grown adults before an evening meal isn't it?"

Rick chuckled.

"Well while we're discussing my arse, can we discuss you boo-" he began.

"You can discuss them with yourself. I'm going to change into something more comfortable," Kate informed him, cutting him off mid sentence. "Behave yourself."

And with that the female detective strode off to the master bedroom where she proceeded to strip off and change into a baggy NYPD t-shirt and a pair of Rick's boxer shorts. She removed her makeup and put her hair up in a messy ponytail before making her way out into the loft where Rick had taken their pizza and wine to the living room and was waiting for her.

"You definitely live here if you're wearing my clothes," he announced as she dropped down onto the sofa with him. "Mmm no bra, me likey."

"Close your mouth Castle, you're drooling," Kate teased, opening her pizza box and pulling out a gooey cheesy slice of super supreme pizza. "Oh yum dinner!"

There was silence for several minutes as the pair chowed down, exhausted and starving after a hard day at the precinct. When Kate felt her stomach start to fill she slumped against Rick and sipped her wine exhaling sleepily.

"Tired?" the Writer asked, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Hmmm very, but I have enough energy left to have a soak in the hot tub," Kate replied with a sleepy sigh. "Then tomorrow I'm going to sleep in til an indecent hour."

"Doing indecent things?" Rick asked with a chuckle as he sipped his wine.

Kate slapped his chest playfully. "Maybe, _possibly_," she said, blushing furiously. "I'm more likely to engage in indecent activity in the morning as opposed to tonight, I've had it. I haven't been this exhausted in ages."

"Hmm that's good, sleepy morning sex is the _best_," Rick confessed finishing his wine and placing the empty glass on the nearest side table. "If you lived here we could experience it every morning."

"Down boy, you'll bust a valve." Kate said dryly as the Writer began suckling upon her neck. "One day, not yet."

"Well if you don't want to move in yet, how about helping me organize Alexis's birthday?" Rick murmured, looking into her hazel brown eyes. "It's in ten days time and I've got no idea how to celebrate it. She's the big 1-8 and I want to make it a birthday to remember. She's becoming an adult and it deserves to be seen in, in a massive way."

"When you mean massive, do you mean loud music and the cops turn up- massive?" Kate asked with a giggle.

"No, not quite that big but I want to do something special for her," Rick went on "the only thing I've got worked out is her present."

"Oh and what's that?" Kate asked in interest.

"A car, Meredith and I are going halves in this little SUV similar to Mother's," Rick revealed. "It'll get her through College and beyond. I plan on tying a big gaudy bow around it."

"Alexis isn't a complicated girl and wouldn't want anything over the top or extravagant, how about renting out a scout hall or even use the main studio room in Martha's acting school to hold a party?" Kate suggested. "Invite all her friends, hire a DJ that will play all the latest tunes and put on a buffet. That's what my parents did for my eighteenth. Simple but genuine."

The Writer's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's an _awesome_ idea!" he exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. You have awesome ideas!"

Kate laughed as the Writer planted a big wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ease up on the slobber boyo," she teased, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. "And you could have a pin board at the party with photos of Alexis from when she was a baby, right up til now. I didn't have that at my eighteenth but Maddie's parents did it for her at her twenty first. I know you have tons of photos that you could make a memory board with."

Rick bounced on the sofa like an excited toddler.

"Will you help me put it together?" he asked. "I can go out and get a whiteboard or a cork board tomorrow, and we could make it a _surprise party!_ And have party hats and party poppers an-"

"Rick, she's turning eighteen...not eight," Kate chuckled. "She's a young woman now and I don't think she's going to dig party poppers and party hats at a milestone birthday."

"You don't know that," Rick said. "I put on party poppers and streamers and party hats for your birthday last year. You _loved_ it and you turned thirty two."

"Yeah well when you're a fully grown adult little things like that, that make you remember a happy childhood you enjoy but Alexis is nearer to her childhood than I was so she might like something a little more _mature._"

"Yeah, you're right I s'pose."

"I am, but if you really want sparklers and poppers and hats and streamers. I'll break them out for your birthday in April," Kate promised, twisting his ear affectionately. "Maybe a Thomas the Tank Engine or Batman theme."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I am not _that_ much of a child," he said dryly. "I could go with a Batman theme but it'd have to be the dark brooding Michael Keaton Batman, not the Adam West Batman. I am not going to wear my underpants on the outside of my costume."

"Aw, not even for me?" Kate whined, pouting in a way she knew drove the Writer crazy. "Puh-_leeeeeeeze_ cupcake."

Rick shivered as the female detective ran her hand down his chest and stopped just short of his groin.

"_No_," he replied firmly, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. "But if you go and start filling up the tub now while I go and put our leftovers in the fridge, I'll consider wearing a similar costume just for you _behind closed doors._"

Kate smiled. "Bring another glass of wine and you're on Writer Man."

Rick took their leftover pizza and empty wine glasses back to the kitchen and Kate made her way into the spacious master bedroom bathroom. She stripped off then bent over and began filling the massive tub with steaming hot water.

"Now it's my turn to check out _your_ ass," Rick announced, leering at her perfectly round backside and darkened skin of her femininity. "Hang on let me get my cell so I can take a picture."

"Richard Castle don't you _dare!_" Kate exclaimed as he strode forward and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Oh you shit, you _love_ winding me up don't you?"

The Writer chuckled.

"In more ways that one, sweetheart," he murmured, sliding his hand down her abdomen and dipping his fingers into her core. "I'm glad you're spending the night, we can have more time for _this._"

On the last word Rick dragged his index fingers across Kate's nub, causing the female detective to buck against him and let out a little moan of lust.

"Oh god, you really _are_ good at winding me up," she moaned breathily as he teased and titillated her. "_Mmmmmm that feels goooooooooood_."

"I got my sling off and the all clear from the specialist today, how would you like to test the strength of my shoulder?" Rick murmured in her ear. "The tub takes ages to fill up and I can guarantee I'll make you come so many times and so hard I'll need to carry you to the bath."

Kate turned around and stood on her toes to kiss her Writer languidly.

"_How about carrying me to the vanity instead?_" she suggested with a sultry whisper.

"_MmmHmm._"

Rick placed his hands on Kate's backside and carried her over to the spacious marble vanity bench top. He swept aside his aftershave and deodorant and set her down before seizing her lips with his own.

"You're wearing too much clothing," Kate murmured, roughly unbuttoning is shirt and pulling it open. "Get it off _now._"

Rick reluctantly pulled away from Kate and shed his clothes, kicking them to the other side of the steamy room. He awkwardly kicked off his shoes before returning to Kate seizing one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling upon his greedily. The female detective threw her head back and moaned loudly as the Writer lavished attention upon the hardened peak.

"_Mmmmmmmmgh!_" Kate groaned as she wrapped her legs around Rick's waist and ground herself against his hardness. "Hurry Rick, I need to-"

"Nuh uh, you can wait," Rick murmured in her ear as he trailed long, languid and wet kisses down her neck and heaving chest. "I want you to _beg_."

A visible shudder of anticipation went through Kate's body as Rick dropped to his knee and pressed a kiss to the sole of her left foot.

"_Don't you dare tickle me Richard Castle!_" Kate breathed, twisting away from the writer as he grasped her leg more firmly and pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle.

"I will, just not on your foot," The author returned with a chuckle, tickling the inside of her thighs with his fingers and suckling slightly along her leg to the inside of her knee where she was particularly ticklish. "Close your eyes, Tulip. _Enjoy yourself_, don't fight it. If you want to come, let go."

"_Nooooooo_."

Rick placed a barely there kiss on the inside of the female detective's knee, then began tracing each line and detail of her black rose tattoo with the tip of his tongue. Kate leaned heavily against the mirror and threaded her fingers through his hair, groaning loudly as he neared her pulsing centre.

"'Lucky 'Lexis isn't home. You'd be scarring her with all those vocalisations." Rick teased as he nipped, sucked and kissed his way up her leg.

Kate could only arch her back and let out a long breathy moan of desire as the Writer placed a singular kiss on her centre before continuing the journey down her right leg.

Teasing Kate was one of Rick's favourite activities and he relished every opportunity he had to do so, whether it was gentle teasing about her professional pedantic nature or at home behind closed doors, sexually. Seeing desire colour her eyes when he got a reaction from her was one of his biggest motivations and hearing her curse, squirm and moan above him from the simple action of kissing her skin drove him further. He lavished attention to every square inch of her right leg then began the journey back up to hr core. Her desire was evident and her skin shone with sweat and the liquid evidence of her arousal. With a deep amused chuckle he blew gently on the hot skin, his insides leaping joyfully as she pulled at his hair almost painfully and let fly with another string of vulgar swear words.

"_Tsk tsk _Detective, swearing isn't becoming for such a beautiful woman," he murmured, spreading her lips with his fingers and closing his mouth over her.

"Fuck you Rick!" Kate groaned as he greedily consumed her like an over-ripe piece of fruit. "_ohhhhhhhh gaaaaaawwwwd__,__ you're gonna kiiiiill meeee!_"

Rick hooked the female detective's legs over his broad shoulders and deftly slipped two fingers into her slick warmth. Kate let out a piercing squeal of lust and raked her nails through his hair and along his scalp as he titillated the one spot deep within her that made her toes curl.

Rick knew every single one of Kate's nuances, what pissed her off. What interested her and his favourite, what made her squeal. He used his knowledge to his fullest advantage and soon had her squirming, moaning and groaning above him.

"Oh god Rick, I'm going to come!" Kate moaned as her pelvis ignited with the impending ferocity of climax. "Ohgodohgodoh-"

When Rick was sure Kate was on the point of breaking, he stood up and before she could register the loss of contact. He swiftly sheathed himself inside her molten depths.

Every time they were intimate Rick drove Kate, teased and titillated her, but every second of physical contact came with love from the deepest depths of his soul. However quick or frantic, the pair never 'fucked' or had 'sex' it was making love every time and now as Rick slammed himself into her depths it was actions of a man totally and irreversibly in love. She buried her face in the nape of his neck biting into his skin and steadied herself by gripping his bulging biceps.

Every time Rick felt himself or Kate about to peak, he backed off, silencing Kate's protests with a long languid and _very_ passionate kiss. But eventually it was no good and trying to hold off the impeding climax was futile in the bathroom that was so was thick with steam that the door was invisible. Rick sucked upon Kate's neck and with one last violent thrust, released into her with a bellowing howl of completion.

"Oh _SHIT!_" he groaned as she found her own moment with a scream that literally hurt his ears. "Oh god god goddy god!"

Once she'd come down from her high Kate giggled.

"Wow...that was a good one," she said in amusement as he writer lifted her up and kissed her hard his length remaining inside her. "_Mmmmmm_."

"It's always a good one, Tulip." Rick murmured in her ear as he kneaded her backside with his hands. "I'm going to need hearing aids before my fiftieth birthday if you keep up with that screaming thing. Thank god Alexis isn't home or she would think I'm murdering you."

"Oh and the bellow you let out wouldn't have told her I was murdering you?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. "God, I'm going to fall asleep in the tub now."

"Nah you won't, because stupid me forgot to put the fan on and I can't find the damn thing," the Writer joked, slipping from her depths and setting her back on the vanity bench. "Hang on what's _OW!_"

Kate giggled. "You alright?" she asked as he cursed.

"No, I stubbled my pinkie toe on the end of the damn towel rack!" Rick cussed, grabbing the offending digit and rubbing it hard. "Crap it hurts!"

"Oh suck it up princess, a stubbed toe is not the worse injury in the world," the brunette told him with a giggle as she carefully padded across the clothes strewn tiled floor to the exhaust fan switch which she deftly turned on. "Want me to call Martha so she can come over and kiss it better?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh ha _ha_." He replied dryly. "I wouldn't mind you kissing it better though."

"I think a soak in the tub will suffice," Kate informed the puppy dog eyed man as she added a little more cold water to the tub then added a generous squirt of her favourite cherry and orchid bubble bath. "C'mon, are you joining me, _Cupcake?_"

* * *

><p>Whenever he had spare time at the precinct the following week Rick with Kate's help began planning Alexis's surprise eighteenth birthday party that was to be held at Martha's acting school in the largest room. He organised fancy finger food that was going to be served on buffet table and hired a DJ that promised to play 'all the latest tunes' and somewhat reluctantly put Martha in charge of the decorations.. It was now Friday and once again the Writer voiced his concerns to Kate as they completed some paperwork.<p>

"Castle, don't worry, Martha is not going to decorate her school in a My Little Pony or Barbie doll theme," the female detective assured the worried father. "Her only grandchild is turning eighteen. She's going to make it tasteful and elegant. She isn't you, you know."

"That's good or Kid Castle would be having a Batman or Mickey Mouse party," Esposito joked, approaching the writer's desk and sitting the edge of his desk.

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," he muttered. "Oh, I've got something for you and Lanie and Kevin for you and Jenny too."

"An updated edition of 'A Thousand and One Fart Jokes'?" Ryan asked in amusement approaching the Writer's desk. "Great wedding present by the way dude, didn't get around to thanking you in the post wedding thank you notes."

"You gave them a book called 'A Thousand and One Fart Jokes?" Esposito asked. "_Bro_."

"It was _not_ 'A Thousand and One Fart Jokes" Rick replied dryly as he dug around his desk drawer as Kate laughed raucously. "It was 'A Thousand and One Fascinating Facts to Read While on the Toilet' and that was not my only present. Remember the fancy ass hot tub Jenny was drooling over? And the set of Callaway clubs you wet your pants over that time I took you and Espo to Bethpage? The fact book was for both you and Jenny to enjoy."

"I think that's the hot tub, Castle," Kate said in amusement sitting back in her chair as the Writer retrieved two simple envelopes from his drawer.

"Here you go," Rick told Ryan and Esposito, handing the two detectives the envelopes. "It's Alexis's birthday tomorrow and I'm hosting a surprise party at Mother's studios Saturday night and you guys, plus Jenny and Lanie are invited to the party."

"Awesome, I'm always up for a party," Esposito declared as he opened the envelope. "Her middle name is Harper?"

Rick rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was Meredith's idea," he said dryly. "Apparently it's what her Mom was going to call her before she was born but I hated the name and insisted on Alexis, I did acquiesce to Harper as her middle name though, just to save an argument."

"Harper's a lovely name!" Kate exclaimed. "I would've thought you'd like the name being that 'To Kill a Mockingbird' one of your favourite books was written by a Harper."

"Doesn't make me like the name any more," Rick replied, making a face. "Personally I think Harper sounds like a brand of vacuum cleaner."

"I bet that was popular with Meredith when you said that," Kate said with a giggle.

"Come off it, I didn't tell her that to her face," Rick replied as Ryan and Esposito scanned the handmade invitations Rick had made himself. "It's grown on me though and I have to admit it _does_ go with Alexis nicely."

The moment Rick finished speaking the department's elevator doors opened and Alexis emerged, exiting the elevator at a run and rapidly turning her head side to side as she searched for her father.

"_Dad?_" she called a slight tone of panic in her voice. "_Dad? Where are you?_"

"Hey hey hey, I'm over here. W-what's wrong?" Rick asked in alarm getting up and running over to his agitated daughter.

The tense teen held up a handful of unopened envelopes all bearing her name an address and the logos of several prestigious universities.

"These are my col-lege letter-s," she puffed, trying to catch her breath. "I can't open them. What if it's S-Stanford all over again? What if they all say no? What if-what if I don't go anywhere? I haven't applied anywhere else! I don't-"

Rick immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter and stroked her hair.

"Calm down" he told the panicked teen. "This is not going to be Stanford all over again. You will find a college. You're going to be grade level Valedictorian. No one is going to say no to you."

"C-can you open them for me?" Alexis asked pleadingly, looking up into her father's eyes. "_Please?_ I can't do it, not after last time. I'll die if any of them say no it-"

Rick steered the teen toward the break room.

"You are not going to die," he said dryly. "Sit down, I'll fetch you a soda."

"I'm not thirsty," Alexis sighed as she dropped down into the nearest seat. "I seriously cannot do this Dad."

"Would you like Kate to sit in while you open the letters?" Rick asked. "She didn't get into the college she wanted at first either."

"Oh yes!"

"Okay sit tight, I'll go get her."

Rick left the agitated teen and returned to the bullpen where Ryan, Esposito and Kate were looking in the direction of the break room door in concern.

"Yo is she okay bro?" Esposito asked in concern.

"Yeah is she okay?" Ryan asked. "Never seen her so panicked like that."

"She fine guys, just a little agitated. The rest of her college letters came today and she's panicking," Rick told the two detectives. "You got a minute?" he added to Kate. "She wants you to sit with us while she opens her letters."

"Of course," the female detective replied, proudly. "Javi, I'm pretty much finished my stuff if you need anything signed, just leave it on my desk, okay?"

"You got it."

Kate followed Rick into the break room and shut the door behind them to afford Alexis a degree of privacy.

"Hey 'Lexis you alright?" she asked, allowing the teen to dive forward for a hug.

"No, all these colleges have rejected my applications," Alexis trilled. "I'm convinced of it! Stanford-"

"Alexis _calm down_," Rick said authoritively. "The pain of not knowing either way is worse than a rejection. Trust me, alright?"

Alexis gave a small smile. "I'm being ridiculous," she admitted sheepishly, dropping her head into her hands. "God, I feel so _stupid!_"

"How about you do it alphabetically?" Kate suggested picking up the envelopes and shuffling them into order. "Brown is first, deep breaths huh? Treat it like taking off a band aid. It's less painful the quicker you do it."

Rick caught Kate's eye and gave her an affectionate look. Despite not having any children or siblings the female detective was very good at dispensing parenting advice and seemed to have taken the youngest Castle under her wing.

Alexis took a deep breath and reached out a shaky hand to take the large 'Brown University '_In Deo Speramus' (In God We Hope)_ envelope. Rick and Kate each put an arm around the worried teen as she slid a fingernail under the flap and ripped open the envelope pulling out the folded letter within.

"Well here it goes," she murmured, closing her eyes briefly.

Alexis flipped open the letter and began reading. Her expression was unreadable so Rick nudged her side.

"So what does it say?" he asked.

"_I got in,_" Alexis replied in a barely discernable whisper. "_Brown accepted me! OH MY GOD!_"

Alexis shrieked the last three words and leapt to her feet engulfing her father in a crushing hug.

"I GOT IN!" she shrieked, louder and repeated. "_I GOT IN I GOT IN I GOT IN!_"

Rick scooped Alexis up and swung her around in a circle.

"I am so _proud_ of you pumpkin!" he exclaimed thickly, his ice blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "An Ivy league college, you've outshone me."

"I've gotta ring Mom, she made me promise I would ring her when I got my letters!" Alexis exclaimed as she scrambled in her jacket pocket for her iPhone.

"How about you open the other letters first?" Kate suggested to the flustered teen as she picked up the envelope which had fallen off Alexis' lap. "You may have gotten into more than one. If Brown accepted you its likely more than one of the Ivy League's accepted you."

"She's right you know," Rick said as Alexis let him go and dove into Kate's arms. "Not too hard pumpkin, you'll break her."

"Alright just remember you now have a college to go to, it's not going to be a big deal if any of these are rejection letters," Kate told Alexis as she gave the teen the large envelope from Columbia. "Your Dad and I are proud of you getting into Brown, we'd be proud if you got into the University of Timbuktu."

Alexis let out a snort of laughter.

"I'm not entirely sure Timbuktu has a University," she said, ripping open the envelope from Columbia. "Your Mom went to Columbia, didn't she?"

"Yup she did," Kate revealed. "If you get into Columbia you'll go to a fine College."

"And it's close to home," Rick hinted with a grin. "You'd be able to come home every weekend then. Or possibly not live on campus at all."

"Oh Rick don't smother her, she's got to fly the nest eventually." Kate said dryly as Alexis opened the envelope from Columbia. "_Just so you know sweetie I think you should choose a college out of state__,_" she added with a whisper.

"Hey, I heard that," Rick retorted. "I-"

"I got into Columbia too!" Alexis interrupted her father. "Dad..._I got into Columbia too!_"

"Are you-?"

"Yeah I'm serious, _look!_" Alexis exclaimed, shoving the paper into her father's hands. "_Look!_"

"Cornell's next," Kate said to Alexis as she pushed the large envelope into the teen's hand. "See? It's like taking off a band aid, the quicker the better _go go go!_"

While Rick was reading the acceptance letter from Columbia Alexis ripped open the envelope from Cornell and scanned the letter within.

"Oh no _way_!" she exclaimed reading the letter to the end. "Oh no _way!_"

"Yes or no?" Kat asked, eagerly.

"It's a yes!" Alexis exclaimed incredulously. "Kate, I'm three for three!"

Kate embraced the young woman.

"Keep going," she encouraged the redhead. "You applied to nine universities you could be nine for nine."

"Oh pfft, that's not going to happen," Alexis scoffed, allowing Rick to embrace her. "Dad Cornell accepted me!"

"Told ya they would," Rick said proudly, pressing a kiss to his daughter's temple. "You're a smart cookie, sweetheart."

"Try Dartmouth now," Kate told Alexis giving her the large envelope from the Ivy League school, holding back her grin. "Then Harvard is after."

As his daughter slipped her nail under the envelope flap Rick reached around and grasped Kate's hand, his ice blue eyes brimming with tears. He squeezed her hand and mouthed "_I Love You_" the female detective smiled back and turned her attention back to Alexis who was scanning the letter from Dartmouth.

"Oh this is _unreal__,_ I got into Dartmouth too!" Alexis exclaimed. "Look! Dear Miss Castle, I am pleased to announce your application to attend Dartmouth University has been accepted for the school year commencing September fourth. Please note places at Dartmouth are at a premium and if you decide to accept your placement you must notify us by email or direct phone call by August first, twenty twelve." She read. " Oh god I got in there too! Mom and Grams are going to go _nuts!_"

"Did you try and contact your Grams?" Rick asked as Alexis reached for the next letter from Harvard

"Yeah but she's taking a class to a production of 'Hello Dolly' today and Mel her new receptionist told me she'd be out all day. I totally forgot about that!"

"We'll ring her tonight then go for a celebratory dinner at Valentino's," Rick suggested. "Go on this one is for Harvard, I know this was your second choice after Stanford."

Kate and Rick each rested their chins on Alexis' shoulders and watched eagerly as the excited teen ripped open the large envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Miss Castle, we are pleased to offer you a place at the Harvard University school of Forensic Science and Psychological and Mental Health studies for the tertiary school year commencing September fourth, two thousand twelve. Your submission for application impressed the board of lecturers and we have decided as a group of professionals to offer you a place. We also encourage you to apply for the Wallis McIver scholarship which for the successful applicant provides full financial support to the successful student for the duration of their degree at Harvard. Applications for this scholarship must be made and received no later than August seventh, two thousand twelve. Looking forward to having you study with us Alistair McGovern dean of the Harvard University school of Forensic Science and Psychological and Mental Health studies..." she read in one long breath. "Oh my God Dad, they've asked me to apply for the full scholarship!"

Rick's tears did fell as he engulfed his daughter in a crushing hug. Kate's eyes pricked with unshed tears and she swallowed hard in an effort to rid herself of the offending lump in her throat. She got up and made her way to the refrigerator where she retrieved herself a bottle of water.

"Well phooey to Stanford, they're missing out on a hell of a student," Rick declared as he squeezed Alexis hard. "You should apply for the scholarship pumpkin. I reckon you'd get it. Your Mom is going to be _so_ proud of you. You've got extra reason to celebrate your birthday this year."

"There's almost no point in opening the letters from NYU, Penn State, Princeton or Yale is there?" Alexis joked as she wiped her eyes. "I-"

"Don't you dare, go on open them _all,_" Kate urged, walking back to the sofa and dropping down besides the teen. "I don't think your _Old Man_ would mind you accepting the place at Harvard. Boston is only a couple of hours away in a plane."

"Hey, ease up on the old man stuff," Rick retorted in mock anger. "I am not old!"

"Oh you're so easy to wind up," Kate teased, reaching around Alexis and twisting her father's ear. "If you don't want to see about the other schools Lex, open them for your father and me. We want to know if you got in. I think if you get in to all the schools you applied at, he'll put free drinks on at the Old Haunt."

"Oh _definitely_," the father agreed. "Go on Pumpkin, four more envelopes and I'll take you out for a shake at Remy's to celebrate."

Alexis opened each envelope excitedly and within each one was an acceptance letter with two more scholarship invitations from Yale and Princeton. The teen let out an ear piercing scream and leapt up from the sofa and began a little dance. Kate laughed as Rick joined her taking her for a very Anna and the King like dance around the room.

Footsteps sounded outside the room and the door flew open and Ryan and Esposito barged in their faces tense with agitation.

"We heard screaming," Esposito began as Rick and Alexis danced by. "Castle, you _waltzing _bro?"

"Everything's alright guys Alexis just got her acceptance letters," Kate informed the worried detectives as Rick swung Alexis into his arms and spun her around the room with a whoop of joy.

Gates made an appearance next, the usual stern expression plastered across her face but it softened as she saw Rick and Alexis dance around the room in perfect synchronisation.

Do I want to know?" she asked Kate dryly.

"Good news Sir, Alexis got acceptance letters from all the colleges she applied for today." Kate informed her boss. "She got yeses from Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, NYU, Penn State, Princeton and Yale and got invitations to apply for full scholarships to Harvard, Yale and Princeton. Erm, Castle is celebrating a bit."

Gates' eyebrows disappeared into her hair and she gave a small smile as Rick put Alexis down and engulfed her in a crushing hug.

"A bit? Looks like a lot, Miss Castle I believe congratulations are in order."

"The-thank y-you Cap-tain," the redhead answered as she tried to catch her breath. "_Dad_ give it up, this is not Dancing with the Stars."

Ryan and Esposito roared with laughter as the Writer continued his own little dance not caring a fig who witnessed it

"Can I tweet it Pumpkin?" he asked.

"_No!_" Alexis exclaimed. "Not until I've had a chance to tell Grams and Mom. And I want to tell Dr Parish too."

"Mr Castle take the rest of the day off. You're not going to get any work done if you're performing a one man dance act," Gates told Rick dryly. "See you back here tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yes _Sir!_" Rick declared, giving the older woman a sloppy salute.

Gates just rolled her eyes good naturedly and left the room to return to her office

"We better hit the desk as well," Ryan added. "Good on you Alexis, Congratulations."

"Thanks Detective Ryan"

"Ditto," Esposito added, sniggering heartily as Rick tried unsuccessfully to convince Kate to dance around the room with him. "You'll brain 'em wherever you go to school kiddo."

"Thanks Detective Esposito."

"Rick, I am _not_ going to dance with you!" Kate scolded him, half heartedly. "Go and take Alexis for shakes at Remy's then go find Martha and Lanie. I'll see you at the loft after shift, alright?"

"But we came in the Prancing horse -"

"I'll take a taxi or the subway, don't worry I'll get there myself," the female detective assured the excited writer. "Take a chill pill or you'll hyperventilate. I'll see you later tonight alright?"

"You'll ring me if a case comes up?" Rick asked.

"No, because you need to celebrate this with Alexis," Kate replied, returning his lightning quick peck on the lips. "Go on...I'll be fine."

"Okay, c'mon kiddo let's go find your Grams!" Rick declared, grasping Alexis' hand.

"Congratulations Lex, I knew you could do it," Kate called after the teen as she was bustled out of the break room and down the hallway to the elevator.

"_Thanks Kate!_"

"Wow that's big being accepted into every Ivy League school in the country," Esposito said to Kate as the pair and Ryan watched Rick and his daughter get into the elevator. "Castle's going to be on a high for days after this."

"I think he's kinda more excited than Alexis herself,' Kate answered in amusement. "I wasn't that excited when I got into Stanford."

"I bet your folks were," Ryan said sagely.

"Yeah actually they were,"Kate said with a reminiscent sigh as she watched the elevator doors shut behind her partner and his daughter. "Well they're gone now, let's get back to the grindstone, huh?"

"You got it."

* * *

><p>AN2: Reviews are food peoples!


	10. Alexis Birthday

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the tenth Chapter of Absolution titled 'Alex's Birthday' I really hope you enjoy this chappie I sure liked writing it!

* * *

><p>"Oh what a <em>mad<em> day!" Rick declared later that night once Alexis had gone to bed. "I think I'm still deafened from Lanie's screams, we arrived right in the middle of an autopsy you know."

Kate laughed and accepted the glass of wine her partner handed her.

"Thanks," she said as she tucked her legs under herself. "You actually got her to stop what she was doing?"

"Oh yeah, she left the body right then and there dumped her scrubs and gloves in a bin and picked Alexis up and spun her around. Then straight away she began trying to convince Alexis to go to the medical school at Princeton where she went. But Alexis is set on forensic psychology and behavioural science. She likes working in the morgue with Lanie but I'm not sure she likes it enough to make it her living. _Then_ Lanie offered her a job as a lab hand. And of course my daughter immediately accepted. It's been a big day in the Castle household."

"And how are you feeling?" Kate asked softly, brushing his cheek gently with the pad of her thumb. "Your little girl is growing up."

"Yeah she is," the Writer replied thickly. "God Kate it only seems five minutes ago she was in diapers falling asleep on my lap as I sat on the lounge writing and now she's been accepted into all seven Ivy League colleges and been offered three scholarships, this is my _little_ Lexie, my _little girl__._ The cherry cheeked pigtailed cherub that used to call me Daddy!"

And a single tear ran down Rick's cheek.

Kate put down her glass and scooted closer to the Writer, enveloping his muscular frame with her arms.

"She's still your little girl Rick. She's just a bigger version," she said comfortingly. "And believe it or not there will be times in the future where she will still call you Daddy. I'm thirty two and there are times when I still call my father, Daddy. I did it all the time just after the shooting when Dad and I went up to stay in his cabin in the Catskills. I was in so much physical pain often during the night and I would call out to him. Sometimes all that helped me feel better was his arms around me stroking my hair like when I was a little girl. You haven't lost Alexis, Rick. She's always going to need you. Especially in ten years time when she's married and has her own kids. She'll be the one ringing you at two o'clock in the morning when her baby won't sleep and asking for advice."

"God, don't make me imagine Lex with kids, the hair's already going grey." Rick said dryly, scrubbing at his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. "I haven't finished having kids of my own yet."

"You want more kids?" Kate asked softly. "I would've thought-"

"That at my age I'd have finished sewing my wild oats?" Rick asked with an ever so slight smirk. "Nah I love kids, being a father is the best thing I've ever done and I want to do it again and again. But Meredith cheated on me when Alexis was three months old and we divorced when she was six months old so more kids with her was out of the question. She doesn't have a maternal bone in her body anyway. You know what Gina's like, she's more married to her job than anything else and kids weren't on the radar for her at all. Plus I think it would be nice for Alexis to have siblings, even though she's on the eve of being an adult herself."

Kate's insides totally melted at the Writer's revelation and for a moment he allowed herself to imagine a time in ten years time when she and Rick were surrounded by a swarm of children with her brunette tresses and his baby blue eyes.

"Don't let Kevin and Javi know that, they'll peg you as a softie and you'll never see the end of it," she said in amusement, stroking his face with the pad of her thumb. "You know what the boys are like, they love teasing you."

Rick chuckled.

"Yeah but they're good men," he said. "So how about you?"

"How about me, what?" Kate asked tucking a couple of the cushions into the small of her back and putting her legs over his lap.

"Do you what kids?" Rick asked. "You don't have to answer. I know it's kind of a personal question."

"Nah it's not," Kate answered, picking up her glass again and taking a sip. "I never used to, you know, because of the nature of my job. I didn't want to leave a kid behind should I die on the job but something Burke said to me during our sessions made me realise something. I shouldn't stop myself from one of the basic instincts of life. I shouldn't do something just because I'm afraid something might happen. I can't be afraid of anything anymore Rick. If I was I'd make a shit cop and I'd hand in my badge and Glock. In the past I never met anyone who I _wanted _kids with, I'd love a whole brood."

"Have you met the right person now?" Rick asked, massaging her left foot as his baby blues bored into her seemingly reading her soul.

Kate blushed and looked at him coyly through her long brown lashes.

"Yeah I think I have," she replied.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning just as the sky over Manhattan began to lighten, Kate felt herself being shaken awake.<p>

"Kate, wake up," Rick told her shaking her shoulder. "Tulip, wake up."

"_Mmph_," Kate murmured, snuggling into her pillow and turning away from the Writer a frown creasing her brow.

Rick shook the female detective's shoulder harder.

"Kate, wake up," he repeated, reaching under the covers and running his fingers up her inner thigh the most ticklish of her sensitive spots.

"Fuck you Rick, I'm ticklish!" Kate grumped, waking up and flipping over to shoot the Writer the stink eye. "What the hell do you want? It's six o'clock in the freaking morning."

He grinned. "I know and it's Alexis' birthday," he said brightly. "I need your help with something."

"Right _now?_" Kate groaned, yawning sleepily. "God Rick, you can be an asshole sometimes."

And with that Kate flopped back onto the bed pulling the quilt over her head with a huff.

"It's for _Alexis__,_" Rick pleaded. "Not me."

Kate peeked out from under the quilt.

"What do you want, Rick?" she asked. "Don't try guilt tripping me. I'm a cop and I don't fly with that shit."

Rick laughed. "If you didn't fly with that shit you, would've hit me." He replied cheekily, pulling down the quilt.

Kate rolled over and sat up with a sigh. "What?" she asked half pissed off, half amused.

"I need a drummer," Rick announced.

"_Pardon?_"

"I need a drummer," the Writer repeated, getting off the bed and pulling on his black silk pyjama bottoms. "Well someone who's good with a saucepan and wooden spoon anyway."

"Rick, are you on drugs?" Kate asked in confusion as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"_No_ I am not on drugs," Rick assured her as he pulled on his robe "C'mon, get up and put some PJ's on. I need your help."

"What for?"

"It's been tradition for the previous seventeen years to wake Alexis up with a happy birthday song," Rick explained, pulling on his dressing gown and tying the belt. "Remember the episode of the Simpsons where that guy who thought he was Michael Jackson and Bart sang Lisa a Happy Birthday song?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well I've tinkered with the lyrics and want to wake her up with the song," Rick explained, throwing Kate's claret coloured silk pyjamas onto the bed. "I need you to set a rhythm with a saucepan and wooden spoon and do-de doos while I sing and tap this tambourine I bought a few days ago. I promised Alexis when she became a teenager and started complaining she was grown up and 'too big for that anymore' I would only do it up to her eighteenth birthday. And that's today."

"Don't you want to keep it a tradition between you and her then?" Kate asked sleepily, pulling on her pyjama top and running her fingers through her mussed up hair.

"No because I love you, Alexis loves you and I want you to join in," Rick replied. "You're the first person I've ever been with since I've started this tradition that I've wanted to join in. _Come on Kate__,__ for me?_"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Let's just make this one thing _very_ clear," she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and shimmying into her pyjama bottoms. "I am doing this because I love Alexis. I think you're a shit for waking me up at six o'clock in the morning on my weekend off."

Rick's face broke into the widest grin Kate had ever seen.

"Awesome, thanks Tulip," he said opening the bedroom door. 'C'mon."

Kate pulled on her dressing down and slipped her feet into her chicken feet slippers before following Rick out into the darkened loft.

"Don't you think she'll be awake and expecting this?" she whispered, following him into the kitchen.

"Nah, you may have noticed but my daughter likes to sleep in, _especially_ on the weekends," he replied, opening a cupboard next to the dishwasher and taking out a small saucepan used for heating milk. "She'll be dead to the world."

"Do you normally wake her up with a saucepan?" Kate enquired as Rick gave her the saucepan and a wooden spoon.

"Nah, last year it was drumsticks on the frame of her bed and when she turned fourteen it was a pair of plastic maracas," he replied with a grin reaching into a high cupboard and pulling out a cheap plastic tambourine. "She went through a phase of liking trance music when she was fifteen so I spent all day on the computer arranging this nightclub remix of Happy Birthday that I put on a CD and played full blast in her stereo system."

"I bet the neighbours liked that at six in the morning," Kate replied dryly as she padded across the floor after Rick and up the steps to the second floor where Alexis' bedroom was.

"Ready?" Rick whispered.

"Yup."

Rick led the way, making his way into Alexis' room and over to the edge of her bed.

"Lexie," he called employing Alexis' childhood nickname. "Wake up pumpkin."

Alexis creased her brow and snuggled into her pillow in her sleep.

"_I can't believe you're doing this to her!_" Kate hissed half mortified half amused as the Writer grasped his daughter's shoulder and shook it. "Oh Rick, this is _mean!_"

"Isn't it?" Rick replied with a chuckle. "Lex come on sweetheart up and at 'em rise and shine you have an exam today."

"Oh Richard Castle, that _is_ mean!" Kate hissed with a snigger of laughter as Alexis began to wake.

"_Whaat Daaaaad?_" Alexis groaned.

Rick stood up and with a grin began tapping a rhythm on the dresser with his tambourine

"`Lexis_, it's your birthday __God__ bless you this day, you gave me the gift of a baby daughter and I'm proud of you today..._"

Kate started up with a beat on the saucepan and spoon and threw in a few 'Doo de doos' for good measure. Rick grinned and continued singing.

"_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis _

_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis._

_I wish you love and good will, I wish you peace and jooooy! _

_I wish you better than your heart desires and your first kiss from a boy."_

"I've already had my first kiss from a boy," Alexis pointed out with a sleepy giggle.

"Not the point!" Rick declared with a grin as he really got into the performance. "Work with me Lex!"

"_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis _

_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis _

_Yeah!_"

Kate had gotten the gist of the lyrics, remembering the Simpsons episode form which the original song came and bravely began to sing all the while banging away on the saucepan and spoon.

"_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis _

_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis._"

_I wish you love and good will I wish you peace and joy, I wish you better than your heart desires and your first kiss from a boy. _

_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis _

_`Lexis, it's your birthday Happy birthday, `Lexis._ "

"_Take it away, Kate!_"

With a great snort of laughter Rick watched as Kate began dancing and playing the saucepan and spoon solo. The female detective beckoned to him and together they danced and played their way toward the end of the song.

"_`Lexis, it's your birthday, happy birthday, `Lexiiiiiiiiis!_"

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaad_ you goof!" Alexis groaned sleepily but the biggest of smiles upon her face. "I've been saying for years I'm too old for this!"

Rick sat upon the edge of Alexis's bed and engulfed her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday Pumpkin," he murmured, his voice muffled by Alexis's long red tresses. "Ah my little girl is now a big girl. I'm going to miss this."

Kate leaned against the frame of the bedroom and smiled as Alexis returned her father's hug

"I'm going to miss it too Dad," she informed him. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Rick laughed. "Nope it's breakfast time!" he declared cheerfully. "Last year of singing and last year of chocolate smiley face pancakes. You've got to eat now. Remember Paige and Kelsey are coming to pick you up for a day on the town at eleven. If you eat now, you'll have the time to go back to bed for a couple of hours. Logic! You're the one always confusing me with yours!"

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter.

"He's got you there Alexis," she said. "Happy Birthday. I hope you have a great day. Eighteen is a great age to be. It was for me."

"Thanks, Kate. Thanks a lot," Alexis replied with a smile. "Awesome work on the saucepan and spoon. You ought to join the percussion section of the NYPD band."

Rick roared with laughter.

"Ha _ha_," Kate said rolling her eyes. "You're Dad and I will see you downstairs alright?"

"Yup!"

Kate and Rick left Alexis's room and made their way downstairs where they began gathering the ingredients for chocolate smiley face pancakes.

"So chocolate smiley face pancakes are a birthday tradition?" Kate inquired.

"Oh yeah every birthday morning since she was three," Rick replied with a whimsical sigh. "A three stack plate with the smiley face made out of chocolate buttons topped with maple syrup and two scoops of chocolate ripple ice cream, a squirt of hot fudge sauce and a decorative squirt of cream. When she was small I would only make pikelets and make the smiley face with chocolate sauce. But when she started school she moved onto pancakes and the smiley face made from chocolate buttons. We have pancakes all the time but it's only on her birthday we have chocolate smiley face ones."

"God it's a wonder your pancreases haven't had a fit and burst!" Kate exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah it's only once a year," Rick replied cheerfully, measuring flour into a mixing bowl. "You should try it, it's an orgiastic feast for the senses."

"My diet before we started dating was boring I swear it was," Kate said dryly, fetching a container of chocolate buttons from the pantry. "I don't think I've eaten normally since Halloween."

"Aw but its good fun isn't it?" Rick countered with a grin as Alexis padded down the stairs clad in a dressing down and horse hoof slippers her iPhone in hand. "I promise after today we'll go back to muffins or cereal for breakfast whenever you're over, okay?"

"Okay."

"I've already got a hundred and fifty birthday messages on Facebook," Alexis said, sliding into one of the barstools as she flicked around on Facebook.

"Do you even know a hundred and fifty people?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not but that's not the point of Facebook," Alexis replied with a grin as she set her phone down. "I only know maybe thirty. You don't know most of the people on Facebook either and you get more than a hundred and fifty messages every birthday."

"She's confusing you with logic again," Kate told the Writer with a giggle as he made a 'you got me' face. "Nice one Lex"

And the two women slapped a high five.

"So what are you, Paige and Kelsey up to today?" Rick asked as he cracked an egg into the mixing bowl. "Or don't I want to know?"

"Don't worry Dad, we're not doing anything stupid," Alexis assured her father. "We're catching a matinee session of Wicked at twelve thirty, then after that we're going to hit Bloomingdales, Barneys and Macy's and the spa before coming back her to get ready for dinner at Spice Market tonight with you, Kate and Grams. I invited Grams to come along to the Spa but she said something about taking one of her students to an audition for the new production of Phantom starting at the end of summer."

Rick and Kate shared a covert look, knowing that Martha's excuse was only a cover so she could finish decorating the main studio room for Alexis' surprise party later that night.

"So have you thought about what College you're going to pick?" Kate asked, pouring Alexis a glass or orange juice. "You've got nine to choose from."

"I _knoooooooooow!_" Alexis groaned. "My second choice after Stanford was Harvard and I'm really leaning toward that. Yale and Princeton second and third because of the Scholarships, but then Dartmouth has a great mental health studies faculty and so does Cornell. Gaaaah the deciding sucks!"

"Well if it's any consolation pumpkin, deciding which College to go to with so much choice is not going to be the hardest decision you ever make in your life," Rick advised his daughter, sagely. "You've got til mid August to decide. Don't sweat, you'll come to the right decision for you in time."

"Mmm, listen to you be all sensible now, Writer Man. Don't let that get out or the hoards will drop off," Kate teased furtively, brushing her hand over the Writer's backside as she made her way over to the refrigerator. "And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Yeah, just imagine if word got out that you were sensible Dad all your Twitter followers would disappear." Alexis piped up as Rick vigorously mixed the pancake batter.

"My two favourite girls are mean to me," he grumbled, the hint of a smile upon his lips.

"Aw, we know you love it," Kate teased, getting up on her toes and dropping a kiss on his lips. "If you didn't, you wouldn't leave yourself open for so much teasing."

"Hmmm."

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to pick up Alexis' car?" Kate asked a few hours later once Alexis had departed for midtown with Kelsey and Paige.<p>

"I have to be at the car yard at two thirty," Rick replied, accepting a mug of coffee from the female detective. "Then I'm going to La Guardia to pick up Meredith. _That'll_ be fun."

"I thought you and Meredith got on?" Kate asked in surprise. "I mean a few years ago you were occasionally hooked up when she came to town."

"Oh that only happened once or twice after Gina and I divorced and around the time I started at the precinct," Rick replied. "It's just this is the first of Alexis' birthdays she's actually attended. The first one in _eighteen years_. All the previous ones she's just sent a present and card and rung on the day. A little bit of me is suspicious as to why now she's decided to come up."

"Well maybe she's regretting not being there for Alexis as much as she could've been in the past," Kate suggested. "Her daughter is turning eighteen and is officially an adult and she won't have anymore 'little girl' moments with her. Maybe she's regretting what happened all those years ago. Maybe she regrets cheating on you, maybe she regrets not actually being a Mom."

"Well if that's the case I just wish she realised it sooner than now," Rick said with a sigh. "I mean I don't regret bringing Alexis up on my own, as I told you last night being a Dad is the best thing I've ever done and ever will do but I can't help wonder how things would've turned out if she'd had a strong steady mother figure in her life. She certainly didn't get it from her own mother and definitely not from Gina, from when we met to when we divorced was three years total."

"Yet she's turned out to be a wonderful, mature, kind, funny and caring young woman," Kate said sitting next to Rick on the sofa and running her fingers through his hair "you've done a wonderful job of bringing Alexis up Rick despite what's happened in your own personal life. You don't need to wonder about what might have happened because in the end it doesn't matter. Alexis has turned out to be someone you're proud of, and who Martha's proud of."

"Yeah I know, I just can't help but wonder 'what if'," Rick replied with a smile. "Like how things would've turned out if I'd met you ten years ago and married you instead of Gina."

"Eh, we probably would've ended up divorced. It's only been since Kevin and Jenny's wedding that I'd thought it'd be nice to get married myself," Kate replied. "I was a handful when I was in my twenties."

"Ah, you're a handful now," Rick teased. "You know you are Little Miss Independent."

"Oh shut up," Kate retorted rolling her eyes. "I meant that back when I was in my early twenties and I had a lot of unresolved emotional issues that I've only just started to deal with since I was shot. If we were meant to have met before we actually did, we would have. It was meant to be the way we met and ultimately ended up together."

"Katherine Beckett, you ol' romantic." Rick teased as he put an arm around the female detective and pulled her close.

"That stays within the walls of this loft, Writer Boy," Kate scolded, slapping his broad chest playfully. "Got it?"

"Oooh Writer Boy, you haven't brought that one out for a while," Rick said with a chuckle, dipping his head to kiss Kate on the neck. "Care to say it again?"

Kate shivered as the Writer rested his coffee mug on the side table and slipped a hand under her shirt.

"_Convince me__,_" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"If I hadn't promised Meredith I'd pick her up, I'd spend the rest of the day in bed with you," Rick told Kate as he pulled on his shirt after an athletic two hours of making love. "Damn my sense of morality."<p>

Kate giggled and snuggled into the bedcovers, the sheets still alluringly twisted around her naked form.

"We'll have a couple of hours after you get back from dropping the car off at the school," she said, poking her foot out from under the covers and nudging Rick in the thigh. "Maybe we can continue along this line of entertainment before Alexis gets home?"

Rick lunged at Kate and smashed his lips down upon hers. "Maybe, if you're a good girl," he growled against her neck. "Stay naked."

Kate twisted and let out a shriek of laughter as Rick blew a loud wet raspberry on her neck.

"You _shit!_" she yelped, twisting away from him. "Go on, go and pick up Alexis' car. Pull that crap again and you're not getting any til her nineteenth birthday!"

Rick chuckled.

"I love you Kate Beckett," He murmured in her ear.

"I love you too Richard Castle, now go, the sooner you leave the sooner you get back and help keep me warm."

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later Rick returned to the loft to find Kate pottering around the kitchen just wearing her purple satin robe, her latest purchase from Victoria Secret.<p>

"Hey, how did it go?" The female detective asked as he hung his jacket up on the coat stand by the door.

"As I expected," Rick said dryly, entering the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Meredith is and always will be a tornado. She whirls into town, caused shitloads of mayhem then leaves leaving those behind to deal with the fall out. I took her to the Waldorf to drop off her bags then over to Mother's acting school where she tried to assume the role of chief party planner til Mother put her in her place in a way only Martha Rodgers can."

"And how did Meredith react?" Kate asked, switching on the kettle.

"All she managed to get out was 'I am Alexis' Mom' before I stepped in and pulled her out of the room, then on the ride back to the Waldorf I told her in no uncertain terms that she may be Alexis's mother but never at any point as she been her _Mom_. A present, card and a phone call on her birthday and a flying visit for a shopping spree once in a while does not constitute parenting. I then went on to say the organising of her party was totally the responsibility of Mother, Kelsey, Paige and you. She bristled when I brought you up. Evidently Gina isn't the only one of my ex wives that still want to be Mrs Castle."

"Great, so I'm going to have to deal with the stink eye form her tonight?" Kate asked dryly.

Rick lowered his lips to Kate's neck and kissed along the line of her clavicle.

"Nah, I think you'll be alright," he murmured, undoing the belt of her robe and cupping her breasts in his hands. "I stuck up for you big time. I told her that you were my soul mate and third and _final_ time lucky and I had told Gina the same thing. I had no intention of going back to either of them and that I'm a different person now than I was when I was married to her. Then she shut it up."

Kate squirmed as Rick squeezed her nipples playfully

"So I don't need to be kissing you like a randy teenager within her eye shot at the party?"

"Nah, Meredith is not the challenging type. She may be jealous that you're my girl but she hasn't got the balls to do anything about it."

"Good."

"But she did finish off by telling me she's landed the 'role of her career' and filming starts in L.A on Monday," Rick went on. "And I think you'll enjoy the irony of it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's landed on a role in CSI Miami as a homicide detective in the MDPD," Rick revealed with a snort of laughter. "Detective Sarah Manning."

Kate couldn't help it and fell about laughing.

"Interesting," she replied with a giggle. "God, the gossip media are going to find out and there'll be comparisons in the papers, I bet ya."

"Yeah, most likely but you're an expert at dealing with the gossip media and paparazzi, your performance at Weldon's New Year's Eve party was a testament to that," Rick replied. "And you've never been bothered on the job so I think whatever happens you'll sail through it."

Kate leaned back into her Writer's embrace with a happy sigh.

"I hope you're not too worked up," she purred, putting her hands over his. "I was bored while you were out and resorted to playing the cow milking app on my cell."

Rick chucked.

"And what was your best time?" he asked softly, sweeping aside her messy brunette tresses and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I can't remember," Kate answered in a sultry voice. "My phone is in the bedroom, want to help me find it?"

And before the Writer could answer Kate turned around and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daaaaaaaaad<em>_,__ I'm hooooooome!_" Alexis called in a sing song voice as she arrived home two hours later a little after 6PM. "Sorry I'm late the traffic in Midtown is foul!"

"_Shit!_" Rick hissed from the bedroom as he lay over Kate poised to suckle upon the enormous hickey on the left side of her neck. "_Alright honey, I'll be out soon Kate and I are getting ready for tonight._"

"No problem, take your time!" Alexis answered cheerfully, her travelling voice indicating she was heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

Kate giggled.

"Her timing sucks," she said, running her fingers through Rick's hair and kissing him languidly.

"_MmMmmm__,_ no, it isn't we just got carried away with each other and forgot what time it was," Rick replied, rolling off the female detective and landing on the messed up covers of the bed with a soft _flump__._ "One of these days I'm taking you up to the Hamptons just for the weekend so we don't have to hide and can do it where we want, when we want and not have to worry about anyone interrupting us."

"I'm not working next weekend either, how about then?" Kate asked cheerfully. "We can get to the precinct early, finish early and drive up at the end of shift. We'll get there well after dark but we can take turns driving and go to bed as soon as we get there."

Rick grinned.

"Sounds good," he said, sitting up with a sigh. "We actually better start getting ready or Alexis will definitely know what we've been up to. I don't like to be obvious."

"Could've fooled me."

"Ha _ha_."

* * *

><p>"Alright Pumpkin, you ready to head off?" Rick called up the stairs an hour later. "Come on we have to head off and go get your Grams."<p>

"_Coming!_" she called.

A moment later Alexis came floating down the stairs in a navy blue wrap around dress that matched perfectly with her eyes. She had put her hair up in a braided bun and several long wispy bangs hung down framing her round face perfectly. She had also applied a light touch of makeup and wore a spectacular pair of nosebleed high silver glitter platform pumps.

"So?" she asked, pausing at the top of the stairs hand on hip. "How do I look?"

"Wow, sweetheart you look _beautiful!_" Rick exclaimed, going all misty eyed as the auburn haired teen-no young woman descended the steps "oh this sucks, you're definitely not my little girl anymore."

Alexis allowed her father to hug her fiercely and leaned into the act of affection.

"Thanks Dad," she replied, flashing him a mega-watt smile. "Shall we go?"

"Hang on I want to take a picture of you two first!" Kate announced as she took her purse out of her clutch purse and opened the camera app. "One of you alone Alexis then one of you and your Dad together, so he can post on Twitter."

"Thought you'd posted one on Twitter already?" Alexis asked the Writer as he stepped away and Kate adjusted the settings on her phone.

"I have but it was a picture of you as an infant with 'my baby girl turns eighteen today' I want one of you a grown up on the day."

Alexis smiled and posed as Kate began snapping photos of her.

"I hope it wasn't the one of me when I was two and in diapers and rummaging around in the saucepan cupboard!" she exclaimed.

"No, actually it was the one if you on the day your Mom and I brought you home from the hospital," Rick revealed with a reminiscent smile. "The one where you're wearing a Tweety Bird onesie and looked like a punk because your red hear was sticking through the holes in the bonnet your Grams gifted you."

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_" Alexis groaned.

"Ah give me this one kiddo, it's the last time I can treat you like a little girl," Rick told the teenager with a smile as Kate snapped away. "After today, whatever you do in life is going to be as an independent young woman not hanging off my coat tails. Confucius was right, growing up does suck."

"Oh Confucius did not say that," Kate exclaimed dryly, swiftly putting all the solo pictures of Alexis into a folder and emailing them to Rick's private email address. "That pearl of wisdom is purely your own."

"Growing up doesn't suck, Dad. Its awesome!" Alexis declared brightly as Rick stood by her side and put an arm around her waist.

"I'll remind you of that statement in twenty years time when your first child is grown up and heading off to College," Rick told his daughter. "Yes growing up is fun but it sucks for the parents."

"Okay you two smile!" Kate called. "Say cheese!"

"_Fromage!_"

Kate took several silly and serious pictures of Rick and Alexis then sent them as an email attachment to the pair before putting her phone back in her own clutch purse.

'Hang on I want to get a picture of my two favourite girls together before we go" Rick piped up retreiving his own iPhone from within his jacket pocket "I need a new laptop desktop background."

"Dad you must have hundreds of pics of me and Kate can't you pic one of those?" Alexi asked going pink as Kate walked up to her and slipped a slander arm around her waist.

"I could but I love you two ladies so much I want to document every minute of my time with you," rick told Alexis "especially now you're almost off at college your time here is going to come to an end soon. I'm your father do I need an excuse to take you picture?" he added with a cheesy grin.

"You're a clown Dad." The rehead told the Writer dryly.

"Yeah but you love me," Rick replied snapping several pictures of his two favourite women "alright that's it, shall we head off?" he added holding his arm out to Alexis. "Let's get your Grams and hit the town, The Spice Market is expecting us."

* * *

><p>Only half an hour later Kate, Rick and Alexis arrived at the 'Martha Rodgers School of Acting' to 'pick up' Martha. Rick cut the engine of the Ferrari out the front of the modest SoHo building and made his way through a pin secured door which revealed a set of steps leading up to the apartment Martha lived in. He lifted a fist and knocked smartly bouncing on the balls of his feet.<p>

A moment later the door swung open and Martha appeared. She opened her arms and greeted her son in her ever present enthusiastic manner.

"Richard darling!" she declared kissing him on each cheek. "You scrub up well kiddo."

"Thanks, you should see Lex, she really does look like a grown up," Rick informed his mother as she strode through the door and turned to lock it. "I almost cried as she came down the stairs. My little girl is all grown up."

"It's tough seeing your only child grow up darling," Martha confessed. "I went through the same thing when you graduated from Edgewick. And it was worse when Alexis was born. When your baby has his own baby, you know your job is done and that's hard to come to terms with."

"Well I hope Alexis waits longer than I did to have kids," Rick replied as they began descending the stairs. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet. I haven't finished having kids yet."

"Have you told Kate this?" Martha asked, her whole visage lighting up like Broadway.

"Yeah, it came up in conversation the other night," Rick revealed. "It came up that I wasn't dealing with Lex growing up as well as I thought and then it moved on to her changing her mind to wanting kids. And you know I couldn't help but imagine having kids with Kate, Mother. I have never daydreamed like that before in my life but that night when she fell asleep before me, I lay watching her breathe and imagined her being pregnant. God why did that, of all things happen?"

"It happened because Kate is your soul mate, darling," Martha informed her son. "And when you're with your soul mate, you think about things like having children with them. And I've always been of the opinion you are not meant to be a father to just one, you're meant to be the father to many and I knew once you met Kate she would be the person you could be that person with."

"Really? And you never said anything?"

"It wasn't my place sweetheart, back then Kate wasn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone, let alone you and it had only been six months since you and Gina divorced. You weren't ready for anything either. Now I can foresee a future where you and Kate are surrounded by Caskett mini me's."

Rick stopped in his tracks halfway down the staircase.

"Alright one, I cannot believe you just used the paparazzi couple name the press have given Kate and I and two, I can't believe you used the phrase 'Caskett mini me's' Kate would pass out laughing on hearing that."

"Eh so sue me, I'm a Caskett shipper." Martha replied with a grin giving him a little shove.

"Okay, Kate would pass out, wake up then hyperventilate and pass out laughing again on hearing _that!_" Rick exclaimed.

"Maybe, but there are a lot of Caskett shippers out there darling, you're just too busy giving Kate goo goo eyes to notice."

"Hmph, alright so everyone's inside?"

"They are, and I have the perfect plan to get Alexis inside, just go with it okay?"

"Sure."

Rick followed Martha down the remaining steps and out onto the sidewalk. Alexis lit up and gave her grandmother a wave.

"Hey Grams!" she said brightly.

"Hey kiddo Happy Birthday you look gorgeous," Martha said airily. "I have a couple of things for your father inside and I need a bit of a hand with the load in the trunk, can you give me a hand? You too Kate. My back is a bit sore and I can't lift anything."

Kate caught Rick's eyes and wordlessly he tried to give her a 'just go with it' look. The female detective nodded surreptitiously and got out of the car following Alexis onto the sidewalk and over to the main entrance of the school. Martha retrieved a set of keys from her purse and stuck it into the brass deadlock turning it fluidly.

"There are three boxes just inside the main hall door, darling," Martha informed Alexis as the teen made her way through the darkened foyer. "They're not big but they're a bit heavy for me at the moment.

"No problem Grams."

Alexis took her iPhone out of her purse and turned on the flashlight app using the thin stream of light to guide her way along the hallway to the one room in the whole building where Martha's students gave their theatrical performances. Martha, Kate and Rick stayed behind a little and watched their collective breaths held as the youngest Castle got to the door of the theatre room and reached inside the ajar door to flick the light on...

* * *

><p>AN2: There you go peoples a little cliffie for you! Remember love is reviews (I only got one review last chappie **Sad Face**)


	11. SURPRISE!

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the eleventh Chapter of Absolution titled '_SURPRISE!_"

Before I continue on I would like to direct a message to 'Don' the low life scum sucking son of a bitch asshole troll who was one of my reviewers for the last chapter. You sir can go an shove a red hot poker up your ass you inconsiderate troll. No I have not been to New York but no one else questions whether I have or not. I don't think you have to have gone to any city or country to be able to write about it. This is fan fiction not documentation 100% accuracy is not always wanted and it is never 100% required. I think I am accurate enough to provide a happy reading experience for my readers. No I am not American so of course I don't have a 100% grasp on all the slang or cultural nuances of someone born and raised in the in the States. I do realise parking is not always at a premium in NYC but think about it. The few places Rick would drive his Ferrari he would have reserved parking or use a valet service. That's why when I write scenes where he is driving the Prancing Horse he can get a park for it. Yes I use the term 'cliffie' and 'chappie' because they are abbreviations for the word 'Chapter' and cliffhanger' Not because I am not 'American'. I do not think it is only children who use these words or types of slang. And I've never used those words in a chapter I only use it in the author's notes. You are a 'child' for pointing out something no one else gives a rats ass about. And how the MFH can you get the grasp of a story when you only read one chapter the TENTH one the most recently published in the story? No one story can be understood if you only read one chapter especially if it's the last one. That's like someone who has never even heard of Harry Potter reading the epilogue of Deathly Hallows and pretending to understan the entire series. You 'Don' are a sad lonely pitiful troll who clearly gets off on denigrating other people's work. I hope you stub your toe and it breaks you twat! I don't care if chapter ten was the first and last chapter you read in this story, If you continue to troll the review page I will delete you!

ANYWAY end of rant hope the rest of you like this instalment, I like do!...lol

* * *

><p>The lights turned on and flooded the main theatre room with light.<p>

"_SURPRISE!_"

Alexis' hands flew to her mouth and her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe as all her school friends, some teachers, extended family and Ryan, Jenny, Lanie and Esposito yelled their greeting.

"_Wha-? Uh-erm-ah-_"

"Happy Birthday pumpkin," Rick murmured, approaching Alex's astounded form and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Dad, you're officially _awesome!_" Alexis trilled engulfing her father into a hug. "A _surprise_ party? You are _beyond_ cool!"

"Lex ditch the Old Man and bust a move!" Paige called racing forward and grabbing her friend's hand as the DJ Rick hired started the party with a nightclub remix tune. "No offence Mr Castle, you really are awesome."

"None taken, kiddo." Rick replied with a chuckle.

"But Dad-" Alexis began.

"We can talk later, kiddo. You go have fun," Rick urged his daughter giving her a little push. "I'll be sticking around."

"Alright then-"

And with that the newly turned eighteen year old disappeared into her group of friends. The rest of the guests dispersed as Jenny, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Kate and Martha tactfully gave Rick some space as Meredith approached him. The pair watched their daughter for a few moments before Meredith broke the taut atmosphere.

"I can't believe it Rick, our baby has grown up," she said with a wistful sigh. "Where has time gone?"

"Well maybe if you'd stuck around you would've found out," the Writer replied tersely.

"Yeah I would have," Meredith replied with a regretful sigh. "You know these might be empty words to you Rick, but I really regret not being there for Lex and you. I should never have done what I did and left you to bring her up on your own. It was wrong of me to put what I wanted ahead of our baby."

Rick's eyes widened in shock at hearing his ex wife's contrite words.

"It's not that I didn't want to be a parent," Meredith continued before Rick could respond. "It's just becoming one was so frightening and I didn't know how to be a parent and the enormity of it overwhelmed me."

Rick slapped his forehead.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me this?" he asked in exasperation. "God, I was scared about becoming a parent too Meredith, but I stuck around and was there for Lex. It's the scariest thing I've ever done but I didn't do a midnight flit from my responsibilities!"

"I know you didn't and because of that you proved yourself the bigger person," Meredith answered. "I'm not excusing what I did Rick. I'm just saying why I did it. That doesn't make it right I know that. I don't ever expect you or Alexis to forgive me but I'm offering my apology anyway."

Rick rubbed his face and exhaled in a rush.

"Meredith, we forgave you years ago," he told the actress. "Holding grudges kills you inside. Neither of us hates you. Neither of us dwells on the past. I just hope now that you've realised your mistakes you can try and be a bit more involved in Alexis' life. She may be an adult now but she's still going to need her Mom on occasions."

"Y'think?" Meredith asked doubtfully, smiling as Alexis let out a whoop of joy on the dance floor. "She's the most independent person I've ever met Rick on the eve of beginning her college life. Who needs their parents at college?"

"Everyone always needs their parents, or at the very least a parental figure," Rick countered sagely. "I did when I was in college. Just because you're legally an adult doesn't mean you've grown up. All your life you need your parents. I'm nearly forty one and I still ask my mother for advice and a lot of people I know do the same."

"Well I will if she lets me." Meredith said. "Seven Ivy League colleges huh? We made one smart cookie. Any idea of which one she'll choose?"

"Nah not yet," Rick replied, nodding at Kate across the room who held up a can of coke at him and mouthing '_In a minute_'. "Think she's leaning toward Harvard though, that was her second choice after Stanford."

There was a long pause in which Rick and Meredith watched their daughter fly around the dance floor.

"So you and Kate huh?" Meredith began.

"Yeah, four months now," Rick replied with a happy sigh as he watched the female detective engage in a lively conversation with Lanie and Jenny.

"Are you happy?" Meredith asked.

Rick tore his gaze away from Kate and looked into Meredith's blue eyes, somewhat surprised by the question.

"Yeah I am," he replied after a moment of contemplation. "Very. She's the one."

"Have you told her that?"

"No but I don't need to. Kate and I are more of actions not words, pairing," Rick confessed. "I know she's the one, she knows I know she's the one. And the feeling's totally mutual."

"I'm happy for you," Meredith told the Writer genuinely. "I mean it."

"Thanks...so is there anyone special in your life?"

"Yeah, there's one guy," Meredith revealed, with a slight smile. "I've known him for years but it's complicated. We dance around each other a lot."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him," Rick said. "Leave it too long and there could be a time when it's too late. I nearly missed the bus with Kate. And despite all the shit that's happened with you and me Meredith. I do still want you to be happy. You're Alexis' mother and I'll always care for you. Tell this guy you love him and he's the one and you'll be the happiest you've ever been in your entire life."

"Well he's picking me up from the airport Monday afternoon...I suppose then would be a good time to tell him."

"It would."

"Alright I'm going to join my daughter on the dance floor, this is a party after all!" Meredith declared. "You coming?"

"Maybe in a bit," Rick replied. "Have fun."

Meredith disappeared onto the dance floor and Rick made his way over to Kate who was still talking to Lanie and Jenny.

"_Laaaaaaaaaaaaydeeeeeeeez_," he greeted them as he stood behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her slim frame. "_Tulip_," he added, kissing Kate on the neck.

"Oh get a room!" Lanie exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Lanie, you and Javi are just as bad." Kate muttered as her face turned a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"I think it's high time I get a certain sexy Irish detective on the dance floor!" Jenny declared as she finished off her can of coke. "You coming girls?"

"I will once I've finished this," Kate told the effervescent blonde, holding up her can of coke. "Go on Lanes, show Jenny how you bust a move at gym. I'll join you soon."

"You got it girl!'

Jenny and Lanie dragged Kevin and Javier onto the dance floor and Kate and Rick stood back to watch as the two couples joined the throng of teenagers on the dance floor.

"So a deep and meaningful with Meredith huh?" Kate ventured.

"Yeah...we had a heart to heart," Rick replied, grabbing a pair of fold up chairs and pulling them over. "She apologised for not being there for me or Alexis and promised she would try and be a better person and a better parent. And this time I believe her, I really do. You were right. She really does regret not being there to see Alexis grow up."

"See? Didn't I tell you that was the case?" Kate said with a smile, sitting down and giving the Writer his can of coke.

"Yeah you did," Rick told her affectionately as he popped the can. "So what do you think?"

Kate looked around at the room that Martha had decked out in drapes of green, purple and silver, Alexis' favourite colours. In the far corner was the DJ who was grooving as hard as the guests themselves and in the opposite corner was a bar set up where Tom, one of the barmen from the Old Haunt was mixing up mocktails and distributing soft drinks. Tables and chairs were dotted around the spacious room, one of them was piled high with presents for Alexis and another had a guestbook and a huge memory board documenting Alexis' life from birth to the present day. Right at the front of the dance floor was a clear plastic lectern and by it was an enormous television.

"Perfect," the female detective replied with a smile. "What's the deal with the lectern and TV?"

"Just a little something for later," Rick replied, tapping the side of his nose secretively. "You gave the idea actually with the memory board. I put that together and decided to give a little speech too."

"Ah, that'd be where you tell the stories about Alexis doing nudie runs through the house when she was a toddler in front of her friends and family?" Kate inquired with a giggle. "Dad did something similar at my eighteenth."

Rick laughed heartily.

"You did a nudie run through the house as a toddler?" he asked with a snigger.

"Apparently, though I don't remember it," Kate confessed. "Apparently it was during a really fancy dinner party Mom and Dad were holding. I ripped off my diaper then raced around the living room during coffee and liqueur."

Rick had to swallow the mouthful of coke in his mouth before the carbonated beverage threatened to erupt out his nose.

"Y'you're k-kidding?" he choked, his face alive with glee.

"Apparently, as I said I don't remember it," Kate replied. "After that night I used to spend the night at Grandma's place whenever Mom and Dad had fancy guests over."

"Now you've told me that I'm going to ring your Dad and organise a round at Bethpage, then I'm going to grill him for more 'When Katie Beckett was a kid' stories. I'm sure he has hundreds."

"You do that and I _will_ kill you!" Kate trilled. "There are no hundreds of when 'Katie Beckett was a kid' stories. And by the way Dad is the only one who can call me Katie, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," Rick replied with a grin giving her a sloppy salute.

"You enjoy winding me up don't you?" Kate asked dryly.

"Yes but you enjoy winding _me_ up," he countered

"Oh brother."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the party was still going strong.<p>

Rick decided the time was right for the little speech he was to give and leaving Kate to boogie away to the music with Lanie, Jenny and Meredith (The latter two having struck up a friendship over their Dancing With the Stars obsession) he made his way over to the DJ and pulled him aside.

"_I have something I want to do after this song__,__ can you announce it at the end of this song?_" he yelled over the thump thump thump of the music.

"_You got it pal!_" the young black man yelled back.

Rick made his way through the dancing hoards and over to the TV where he slipped a DVD he had made earlier in the week into the DVD player. He took the remote controls for the two devices over to the lectern and began sorting through his speech notes he would reference during the speech he was about to give. Kate saw him and broke away from Jenny, Meredith and Lanie, making her way over to the Writer.

"You look n-nervous," she said, puffing slightly from her exertions. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Rick replied, flashing her a dazzling smile that made her belly flood with butterflies every time. "Actually can you and Meredith stick with Alexis during this speech?"

"Sure, you gonna to make her cry?" Kate asked with a giggle.

"Not intentionally," Rick replied. "Though I might tear up a bit. I did when writing this speech."

"You sure you don't want some company?" Kate asked in concern.

"Nah, I'll be fine as long as I get a hug and a dance afterwards." Rick replied with a grin.

"You got it, Writer Man."

After the song ended the DJ switched on his headset, the lack of another immediate song immediately caught the attention of the guests.

"_Ladies and Gents, time for a little break from the tunes, the father of the gorgeous birthday girl has a few words to say! Give it up!_"

A loud and raucous cheer rose from the crown. Out of the corner of his eye Rick saw Meredith and Kate take their place beside Alexis and each put an arm around the teen. He shuffled his notes and smiled as the whoops and cheers died down and all attention turned to him.

"Hey everyone, I won't keep you from the festivities long," he began. "But I've prepared a little something to mark the occasion of my little girl's eighteenth birthday..."

"Now, about a week ago I had absolutely _no_ idea how to go about celebrating my little girl's accession into adulthood. I worried about it for hours on end til my beautiful girlfriend Kate came to me and suggested a surprise party. I ran with the idea and with the help of Alexis' grandmother and two best friends Kelsey and Paige. I have organised tonight's get together and I hope you're having as much fun as we are.

"Kate also brought up the suggestion of me giving a speech to document Alexis' life. Now this got me worried. Despite making my living from stringing words together in a creative manner I have and always have had trouble authoring speeches so forgive me if I go off into a tangent or totally make an ass of myself.

Rick took a deep breath and began emotion bubbling in his stomach. He started the DVD playing and immediately a picture of a newborn Alexis her face still squashed and crusty and wrapped in a soft yellow bunny rug flashed up on the screen. A montage of pictures began to flow as the Tim McGraw song 'My Little Girl' began playing.

'_Gotta hold on __easy__ as I let you go.  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know.  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm,<br>tou've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_'_  
><em>

An immediate '_Awwwwwwwwwwww_" rose from the crowd.

"My life changed forever on March twenty six, nineteen ninety four when my gorgeous daughter Alexis Harper Castle was born," Rick began. "Before Alexis came along I was quite happy flitting through life attending college and the associated frat parties and doing a nine to five job while writing. But Lex came along and all that changed. I quit my nine to five job and began writing full time as to spend more time with her. I've seen her through chicken pox, snotty noses, cuts and scrapes, violin recitals, proms and the best fun of all boyfriends. I've seen her at her best and her worst and despite all my and her mother's parenting screw ups. She has turned into a beautiful young woman of whom Meredith and I are extraordinarily proud..."

_You beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.<br>_

The father's eyes prickled with unshed tears and he swallowed hard.

'_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown<em>_.__  
>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door,<br>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More_"

"My baby girl has turned 18, a milestone in her life and Meredith and I as parents. To see her grow from the beautiful, small and fragile child I first saw in the hospital, 18 years ago to the day, to the strong, independent and beautiful woman that stands before us now. She is smart, beautiful and has worried me a few times over the years with the choice of boyfriends that she has brought home..."

"_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>_._"_  
><em>

The guests laughed and Alexis rolled her eyes good naturedly. Rick grinned and continued on. A picture of a gap toothed Alexis dressed in a pirate costume on her first Halloween trick or treat outing as a four year old flashed up on the screen and an enormous lump formed in Rick's throat as he recalled that night, fourteen years previously.

'_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand__.__  
>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<br>That makes you whole. He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man__.__  
>I know he'll say that he's in love<br>But between you and me  
>He won't be good enough<em>'

"But Alexis, my little Lexie, we are all her today to say we all love you and wish you every happiness in whatever you do next. Alexis has brought into mine and her mothers' life more than we could have ever expected. You have filled our lives with a happiness that cannot be measured by any scale man has. Shown us more love than we knew possible and you have made us the happiest parents that there is...thank you so much, sweetheart. We are better people for having you in our lives.

"Good luck as you embark on the rest of your life in your quest for the perfect job, perfect man, or in the search of anyway. And I hope that one day your children will bring you as much happiness as you have brought to us."

A fission of laughter ran through the guests as another picture of a pig-tailed Alexis about five years old and Rick flashed up on the T.V, both were crossing their eyes, poking out their tongues and thumbing their noses at the camera. Then came a montage of Alexis getting older and older, playing a game of soccer on a muddy pitch, horse riding lessons decked out in proper riding attire and one of her dressed in a floor length midnight blue gown at her first violin recital at ten years old.

A singular tear ran down Rick's cheek and he hastily wiped it away with the back of his hand as he struggled to continue.

'_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>_.'_

"Just remember this Lex...Be happy and reach for the moon, and if you miss you will land amongst the stars and be the brightest we can see."

The rest of the guests burst into enthusiastic whoops and cheers and applauded madly as Rick concluded his speech. Alexis broke from Meredith and Kate and ran over to him, engulfing his muscular frame in a crushing hug. Tears ran down both Castle's face and they embraced.

"Day-_um_ that was beautiful!" Lanie said to Kate as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your boy certainly has a way with words, Kate."

"Yeah, doesn't he?" Kate replied, pulling a handkerchief from within her bra and blowing her nose on it. "Thank god for waterproof mascara, I don't want to look like an emo clown."

Alexis released Rick from the hug and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "You're awesome Dad I love you," she said, deciding to go in for another hug. "That was lovely, _thank you_."

"Just had to say what I felt Pumpkin, true every single word of it," the Writer replied thickly, returning the hug as the DJ started up the music again. "It's gonna suck when you head off to College so I'm going to keep that DVD and play it whenever I miss you."

"You might have to make more than one copy, Dad. You'll wear this one out," Alexis teased. "Can I have one to take with me when I go?"

"Sure thing kiddo, anything." Rick told her. "Now how about a dance?"

* * *

><p>After another hour of music, food, dancing and celebration, Rick surreptitiously made his way out to the front of the acting school and moved his Ferrari up one spot. He then went to the side of the building where the private garage for the building was and moved Alexis's new car to the Ferrari's old spot. He then pocketed the keys and made his way back into the bustling party where he gave the DJ the direction to stop the music.<p>

"Sorry for the interruption folks but the part of the night that involves present giving has come up," he began. "If you could all follow me out to the sidewalk there's one present you should all see Alexis receive that's just a little too big to bring inside."

"Grams, what are you _doing?_" Alexis exclaimed as the older actress wrapped a black silk scarf around her granddaughter's eyes.

"It's a surprise kiddo, just go with it you'll be fine," Martha assured the teen as she knotted the scarf at the back of the teen's head. 'Can you see anything?"

"_No!_"

"Good, now grab my hand and follow me."

The rest of the guests flowed out to the front of the building and Martha carefully guided Alexis out of the function room, down the hallway, past the reception desk and out onto the now _very_ crowded sidewalk.

"What's going on?" Alexis demanded as Martha steered her though the door and out onto the sidewalk where Rick, Meredith and the rest of the guests were waiting in a semi-circle around the sleek black SUV.

"Lex, your Mom and I wanted to give you a joint gift that would last you past your nineteenth birthday," Rick began chuckling slightly as the redhead put her hands on her hips and tapped her heeled foot impatiently. "Initially we weren't entirely sure what would be appropriate but after fleshing out several ideas both ridiculous and sensible, we decided to get you this..."

And with that Rick flicked off Alexis' blindfold.

Alexis's ice blue eyes fell upon the sleek black jeep before her that was adored with a roof sized purple and silver bow around its middle and her mouth fell open.

"_You got me a car?_" she screeched. "_Oh my god! You got me a car?_"

"We did sweetheart, do you like it?" Meredith asked.

Alexis engulfed her mother in a crushing hug. "Oh Mom you and Dad are _the best!" _she trilled "oh _wow!_"

Rick laughed as Alexis pulled him in for a group hug.

"Glad you like it pumpkin," he said, dropping a kiss on her crown. "It's up to you to decorate the interior how you wish though, just keep in mind that it's illegal to hang anything from the rear view mirror."

And with that the Writer dropped the keys into Alexis' hand.

"Oh boy, I _seriously_ cannot believe you got me a car!" Alexis exclaimed in disbelief looking from Meredith to Rick and back again. "Can I take it for a ride?"

"You have to give us a ride in it Lex!" Paige piped up. "It's a bitchin' ride!"

"Yeah totally!" Kelsey added, nodding enthusiastically.

The guests gathered on the sidewalk roared with laughter.

"How about you wait til the end of the night then take Paige and Kelsey home?" Rick suggested to Alexis. "That way you can give it a test drive and drop your friends off safely at the same time."

"Awesome idea!" Alexis declared. "oh wow. I'm going to miss driving the Ferrari now."

"Ah, you can still drive that once in a while," Rick answered smiling as his daughter began walking around the brand new vehicle admiring its interior. "This one is to get you through college and beyond. I'm sure you'll drive it all the time."

"Of course I will. This is seriously awesome, Dad. You and Mom are the best!"

* * *

><p>Alexis' birthday started to wind down by midnight and by one am all the guests except for Kate, Martha, Rick and the birthday girl (Who had just returned from dropping Meredith at the Waldorf Astoria and Kelsey and Paige off at their homes in her new car) herself remained.<p>

"Oh, I had the _best_ night!" Alexis declared, kicking off her shoes and leaning on Rick with a sigh. "Thanks so much Dad, you're the best Dad_ ever_."

"So you've said several times tonight," Rick replied with a chuckle putting his arm around the tired teen and resting his chin on her head. "But thanks for the positive re-enforcement. Did your Mom, Paige and Kelsey get home alright?"

"Yeah they did and Mom and I have organised to spend all day tomorrow together," Alexis revealed. "We're going to have lunch then go on a cruise on the Hudson."

"Good, I think your Mom wants to spend more time with you now," Rick said. "D'you think you'll head down to L.A and spend some time with her over the Summer?"

"Yeah of course, she's invited me to and promised me a CSI set tour," Alexis said. "It's one of my favourite shows."

"Well I'm glad you're re-connecting with your Mom again, better late than never kiddo." Rick told his daughter as he stroked her hair.

"I propose a final toast for the night." Martha piped up, going over to the now deserted bar and retrieving a can of coke and four glasses.

"If I drink another sugary soda my pancreas is going to spontaneously self combust." Kate joked as Martha popped the can and began dividing the contents into the glasses.

"With four of us, darling, there's only going to be a mouthful each," Martha informed the female detective. "We've got to end the party with a bang."

"Only you Mother, only you," Rick said dryly, accepting a glass from his mother. "Party animal."

"So sue me, I'm not quite ready to retire for the night." Martha replied with a megawatt smile.

"You never are Grams," Alexis told her grandmother with a giggle. "You going to come clubbing with me when I turn twenty one?"

"Oh that is not something I want to imagine my mother doing!" Rick groaned.

"Oh shush Richard," Martha chided elbowing her son affectionately. "Well here's to you Alexis I hope you had the happiest of birthdays. Your Mother, father, Kate and I love you very much."

"_Cheers!_"

* * *

><p>AN2: Well there you go peoples chapter eleven hot off the presses! If you like you're most welcome to follow me on Twitter at (at) LauraDunstan. I love reviews they totally motivate me and also let me know you love me and my work MWAH! LOL


	12. Deep Discussions of a Flashmob Kind

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 12th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Deep Discussion of a Flashmob Kind' This is the first name that I came up with a week ago when I started writing it and I have grown to hate it **Makes face** I asked my badass beta if she thought I should change it and if she did what to and she didn't suggest anything so I'm assuming it really isn't that bad I'm just super critical of my work. Thanks once again have to go to Bella who's a super fast editor and grammar/punctuation checker and can rip though an eighteen page document in no time at all! Onya Bella!

BTW who freaking FRUSTRATING was 'The Limey'? At the outset I was so hopeful finally some Caskett progress was going to be made then Castle turned up with a tart in the Prancing Horse and Ryan the King of Cockblocking interrupted AGAIN! By the end of the ep I just wanted to smash Castle and Beckett's heads together and cream "CAN'T YOU FREAKING SEE WHAT WE ALL SEE?" GAAAAAAH! Aside from the frustrating undercurrent it was an excellent ep and I can't wait til next weeks's ep!

Anyway rant over enjoy the read! LOL

* * *

><p>Despite the best efforts of the 12th Precinct homicide department under Kate's direction nothing new came to the table in the Knick Knack Killer case. It seemed he (Or she a female killer hadn't totally been ruled out) had gone underground. This frustrated Kate to no end and several times a week she stayed back at the precinct to work on the case, sometimes alone but most times with Rick who spent every minute after all the other detectives had gone home trying to convince her to do the same.<p>

"Right, I'm pulling rank here," Rick said authoratively one night about a month after Alexis's birthday. "You are going home, _now_."

"You can't pull rank on me, I'm a Detective you're a civilian consultant," Kate said dryly as the Writer packed up his desk and shut down his computer. "Nice try."

"There's nothing you can do at this hour, you know that Kate," Rick said, patiently going to her desk and cupping her delicate face in his hand. "Plus tonight is Wednesday, a night of the week you have that dance thing at the gym you do with Lanie and Alexis. And I know Alexis would be disappointed if you didn't go."

"You're guilt tripping me?" Kate questioned, allowing the Writer to save her work and shut down her computer.

"Nope, I'm just saying if you don't leave here now and head to the gym, I'm going to ring Gates right now and tell her you're still here," Rick replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If you leave now you'll get to the gym in time."

Kate flopped back in her chair.

"You so would not ring Gates right now," she said in amusement. "Don't try that one on me."

"Stay here a minute longer and I will."

Kate rubbed her face. "You're right, I really ought to go. I haven't given myself time to go to the gym lately. And I should do some exercise, raise the heartbeat a little."

"If you're a good girl and leave the precinct by five every night, you can come back to the loft on Friday night and I'll make sure you do something the whole weekend that'll raise your heartbeat." Rick promised, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Your mind is putrid," she told him, getting to her feet and pulling on her jacket.

"Oh positively _festering_, Tulip. We've been together long enough now for you to know that," the Writer replied with a grin. "Come on, let's hit the road."

Rick followed Kate down to the parking garage and pulled her aside as they got to her car.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her on the lips softly.

Kate returned the kiss enthusiastically, resting her hands on the Writer's backside and letting her eyelids flutter shut. Rick pressed his tongue against her bottom lip encouraging the female detective to open her mouth and she did acquiescing to the pressure with a little moan of desire.

The kiss went on for a solid ten minutes. Neither the Detective nor Writer paid any attention to their surroundings nor several other officers and detectives arriving for the graveyard shift. Not even a loud wolf whistle and a '_Oh get a room you two!_' from a pair of Narcotics detectives and the suspect they were bringing in could distract them. Rick placed his hands on Kate's backside and lifted her up on the trunk of his Ferrari, not once breaking his lip contact with the petite homicide detective.

"I the-thought y-you w-wanted me t-to h-hurry off t-to the gym t-to m-meet `Lexis?" Kate puffed once they separated.

"I do, I just wanted to say til tomorrow, _properly_," Rick replied, leaning in for another kiss. "It's quarter past six now, it'll be another fourteen hours til I see you."

"That is _not_ going to kill you, Writer Monkey," Kate replied dryly, shivering slightly as he rubbed her muscular thighs. "Bring your gym bag tomorrow. I want to work out with you in the gym in our lunch break tomorrow."

"I'll agree if you agree to help soap me up in the showers afterwards," Rick murmured suckling upon her neck.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Bring your gym bag Rick and I'll consider it," she said dryly, sliding of the back of the Ferrari and landing lightly on her feet. "Now I really have to go or I _will_ be late to meet Alexis and Lanie. Til tomorrow?"

"Til tomorrow, darling girl."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Kate arrived in SoHo with only five minutes to spare before her thrice weekly dance fitness class with Alexis and Lanie. She raced into the change rooms and instantly began ripping off her work clothes the speed of her movement, amusing Lanie and Alexis who were still in the change room passing the time til the class began.<p>

"Where have you _been?_" Lanie scolded her friend teasingly as Kate yanked on a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra.

"And what have you been doing?" Alexis added.

"Not sure you want to know that Lex, going by the enormous hickey on her neck it had something to do with your Dad," Lanie teased, watching her friend roughly lace up her sneakers. "I'm going to re-name that boy, Dracula, Kate. He sucks on your neck more than a vampire."

"Oh shut up Lanie," Kate retorted, pulling on a cotton crop top over her bra as Alexis snorted with laughter. "You're not helping."

"Ah, so it _was_ Writer Boy," Lanie replied, knowingly as Kate re-buckled her gun holster around her waist. "What are you wearing your gun for?"

"Because as you so rightly guessed, because of Rick I didn't have enough time to go home and put it in my safe," Kate admitted, her face going bright red. "NYPD regulations state I have to have it on my person at all times, unless I'm at the precinct or at home. The lockers here aren't combination, it's not safe to leave my gun in there."

"Fair enough."

Kate shoved her bag in the nearest available locker and locked it, then followed Lanie and Alexis out to the front of the studio room where Paige and Kelsey were waiting along with the thirty other people who regularly took part in the thrice weekly class.

"Hey Detective!" Paige piped cheerfully. "How're you?"

"Great Paige, yourself?" Kate asked, tightening her gun holster one more hole. "Have you received your college letters yet?"

"Yeah I got into all the colleges I've applied to, I've just got to decide which one to choose," the younger girl said dryly. "Like Lex, I'm leaning toward Harvard."

"What are you going to study?"

"Law, I want to practice criminal and corporate law."

"You'll have fun with that, my Mom practiced Civil and Criminal Law before finally deciding on Legal Aid," Kate told the teen. "I was set on doing law when I went to college and wanted to major in Criminal Law before I decided being a cop was more my style."

"My Aunty's a criminal law lawyer and she says it's the best job she's ever had, she's sorta my role model and she occasionally lectures at Harvard too."

"Sounds great."

"Alright ladies and gents, in you come in you come!" Jason the trainer who ran the class told the group brightly a moment late as he opened the wide glass doors. "I have a project for you all today, come in come in. We're going to have some woopass fun."

"_Woopass_ fun?" Alexis repeated, raising an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her father.

"Yup woopass fun, now _scoot_," Jason told the redhead with a grin, chivvying her inside. "Go on."

The class spread out into four rows of ten and Jason bounced up onto the stage a wide grin upon his face.

"Good evening everyone, how are we all?" he asked, clapping his hands and bouncing up and down.

A rumble of a reply swept through the class.

"Oh come on, _HOW-ARE-WE-ALL?_"

The class responded with several loud whoops, cheers and whistles.

"That's better! Alright, who here has ever been part of a flash mob?" Jason asked.

Half a dozen hands rose in the air.

"Who would like to be part of one?"

Every hand in the room went up.

"Awesome!" Jason exclaimed happily. "I have one loosely planned for two weeks time combining you guys with Brad's class-"

"Where?" Kate enquired.

"I'm tossing up between Grand Central Station or Times Square, what do you all think?"

"_Times Square!_"

"_Grand Central!_"

"Central Park!" Lanie piped up a huge grin spread across her face.

Every eye turned to the M.E.

"_What?_" she exclaimed to Kate with a giggle. "Just being different."

"Good suggestion Lanie, we can discuss venues at the end of class!" Jason said in amusement. "Alright-"

"Excuse me but what are we going to be mobbing to?" Paige asked, raising a hand. "Do you have a tune picked or out or can we suggest something?"

"Well I've thought about going along with what's popular on iTunes so I've narrowed it down to the Glee cover of Scream, the Hit Me with Your Best Shot One Way or Another mash up, Everybody the Backstreet Boys song or this nightclub dance mix of I Want to Dance with Somebody-"

"Oh god no, not the Backstreet Boys!" a young man groaned from the second row. "My sister was into them when we were growing up and even now, ten years later I have 'I Want it That Way' on loop in my head..._anything_ but the Backstreet Boys!"

"How about the Scream cover?" Kate suggested as the rest of the class sniggered at the man's discomfort. "That's a catchy tune."

An enthusiastic cheer rose from the class.

"Alright, we'll stick with that one," Jason agreed enthusiastically, going to the sound system to which his iPod was plugged in. "That's the song I've started working out some choreography to anyway. Alright let's get to warming up. Then we'll really get down to business!"

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon ladies and gents it's near the end really MOVE!<em>" Jason bellowed over the thumping rhythm of the music. "_FEEL_ the music, be at one with the music...GO_ GO GO!_"

'_Stop pressurin' me  
>Just stop pressurin' me<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>Makes me wanna scream<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>Just stop pressurin' me<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>Makes me wanna scream<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>Just stop pressurin' me<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>Makes me wanna scream<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>Just stop pressurin' me<br>Stop pressurin' me  
>MAKES ME WANNA SCREAM!"<em>

With her remaining energy Kate screamed the final line and finished with both arms in the air. There was a split second of silence before the whole class burst into uncontrolled whoops, cheers, whistles and applause. Lanie slapped a group high five with Paige, Kelsey and Alexis before making her way over to Kate and fist bumping her friend.

"Girl you _rocked it!_" the M.E heaved, her generous cleavage rising and falling as she breathed hard.

"I-d-don't-ev-ven-d-dance-tha-h-hard-on-n-new-year's-ev-ve." Kate heaved, putting her hands on her knees and bending over to catch her breath. "G-god I n-need-a b-big-ger-set-of-l-lungsssss."

"Have some water ladies and gents, I want you all hydrated!" Jason called out as he raced up to the stage to pause his iPod before the next song came on. "Kate Beckett, you're a bona fide legend!"

The rest of the class cheered their agreement as they all dispersed and fetched their water bottles. While everyone was off re-hydrating themselves Jason jumped down off the stage and approached Kate.

"You were awesome, Kate. Seriously, have you had dance lessons before?" he asked in interest.

"Nothing ap-art from s-some j-jazz and cl-lassical b-ballet classes when I was gr-owing up-p," Kate replied, after swallowing a mouthful of water. "All that just now was from following you."

"D'you wanna lead this flash mob when we get to taking it public?"

"Oh I d-dunno-" the female detective replied, hesitatingly.

"Oh come on girl, you were _awesome!_" Lanie exclaimed, slapping her best friend on the shoulder. "You don't even dance like that when we go clubbing!"

"When did we last go clubbing?" Kate asked in amusement. "We haven't done anything but lunch for over twelve months!"

"You ought to hit the club scene with moves like that," Jason told Kate. "The big trend now is karaoke dancing. You pick the song and dance to it. I do it all the time as Frenchies."

"That's a gay club," Kate told the trainer.

"I know that, but Frenchies is the club where karaoke dancing originated," Jason answered. "It's big in the normal clubs too, you know. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I just stick to gay clubs. You'd be a hit at Frenchies with moves like that."

Lanie let out a snort of laughter and Kate rolled her eyes.

"So is your frequent attendance at all of Manhattan's happnin' clubs where you got this flashmob idea from?"

"Partly," Jason replied as one by one everyone in the class sat or lay down to recover. "And it was an idea to draw more people into the club. We do this class ten times a week now, you know. The Tuesday, Thursday, Friday cycle gets fifty people a class in it."

"You do ten classes a week?" Kate asked in surprise.

"No, my partner does five and I do five," Jason replied. "So will you lead the group when we go public? I'll need someone to put a bit of bling on the choreography and you picked it up the quickest."

"Sure, if you really think I can do it," Kate agreed. "It ought to be a bit of fun."

"It will be..._alright everyone up and at 'em we haven't finished the class yet tonight come on!_"

* * *

><p>"I think you and I should make plans to hit Frenchies one night," Lanie said to Kate an hour and a half later as the class finished and they each stepped into a separate shower cubicle. "Sounds like a great place to go."<p>

"I'll go if I have the time or energy," Kate told her friend as she stepped under the steaming hot water. "It'll be fun to go out, we haven't done it in ages and the last time I went anywhere was with Rick to Weldon's New Year's Eve party and I was dressed up to the nines for that show."

"Exactly, you need to let your hair down and move your skinny tush," Lanie said bluntly as she rubbed shampoo into her scalp. "You've finally let loose with Writer Boy, it's time to let down socially and bust a move on the dance floor of a club, get drunk, dance with a stranger."

"We used to do that all the time when you first moved to New York," Kate told her friend in amusement. "More than once I remember waking up at your place with a vodka induced hangover."

"Well its high time we did it again, we don't nearly have enough girl time," Lanie scolded affectionately. "Let's do it on a night Writer Boy has a poker night with his writer pals. You me, a bottle of Grey Goose and dancing til the clubs kick us out."

Kate let out a snort of laughter.

"Last time I was kicked out of a club I was seventeen and barfed all over a bouncer," she said, rinsing the shampoo lather from her hair. "If I did that now, Gates would find out and I'd be read the riot act. Paparazzi follow me now you know, because I'm with Rick whether I know it or not."

"Well you don't have to go _that_ far," Lanie declared witheringly. "Barfing in pubic isn't cool anyway. Just get happy and have a good time, _come on_ Kate, live it up. I want to try this Karaoke Dancing fad, it sounds awesome! If you see a paparazzo give them a wave, you shouldn't restrict what you do for fun just on the off chance one might snap a picture of you. You'd never leave the house if you always worried what the paparazzi thought or did."

"You give a very good argument Doctor Parish," Kate told her friend with a chuckle as she lathered up her body with cherry body wash. "When I see Rick at the precinct tomorrow I'll ask him when his next poker night is. We'll go out then, I promise."

Lanie gave a little cheer. "That's the spirit girl!"

* * *

><p>For the following two weeks Kate was extraordinarily busy arriving at the precinct early every morning and leaving late every night, except the nights she had the dance class with Lanie and Alexis. Rehearsals increased in their intensity at the gym and Kate who didn't think of herself as much of a leader outside the precinct, was revelling her role as leader of the flash mob in training.<p>

Every session Jason rolled in a LCD screen and played videos of various flash mobs he had downloaded off the internet. That boosted the creativity and flow of the group and come two nights before they would perform in Grand Central Station, they were ready to go.

"You're all awesome boys and girls, seriously, you rock the Kasbah!" Jason announced at the end of class on the Wednesday night. "Final rehearsal back here, seven o'clock tomorrow night but before you go we have to discuss costuming..."

There was a collective of good natured groans.

"As long as it's not lacy and doesn't involve women's clothing I'm cool with whatever it is." Marcus the newest member of the group announced.

A rumble of laughter washed over the class.

"I have a paper here with suggestions of what to wear," Jason continued as he made his way around the room distributing the A4 sized papers. "Get something that looks like these or as close to as possible. We wanna be as awesome as possible folks. You're awesome in here, be awesome out there!"

"With hot chicks like Lanie and Kate at the front, we'd be awesome if we sat on a bean bag and twiddled out thumbs!' Marcus declared with a grin. "You could open your own dance school if people think every class has babes like those two in it."

"Check's in the mail," Kate told him dryly.

"Alright, spend tomorrow getting your costume then see you here at seven tomorrow night for final rehearsal then showtime is at Grand Central at seven thirty, Friday morning!"

"Oooh girl I think you have an admirer," Lanie teased as the class flowed out of the room. "I think that young Marcus is crushing on you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Lanie...he's eighteen, I'm thirty two. He's too young and I've found my one and done," she told her. "He's more in Alexis's league than mine. Besides he thinks you're one of the 'hot chicks' too. He's crushing on you too."

"Eh, he can look," Lanie answered with an uncharacteristic giggle. "If it gets annoying I'll get Javi to come and pick me up one night. No one crosses my Latin Lov-"

"Yeah I get the idea Lanes," Kate replied, cutting her friend off mid gush. "I'm going to skip having a shower here and head home, I'll see you at the final rehearsal tomorrow night unless a body drops in the meantime, okay?"

"You got it girl, safe ride home," Lanie said embracing her friend. "See you Friday."

* * *

><p>The final rehearsal with the two combined classes went off without a hitch, then on the day of the actual flashmob performance Kate rose before sunrise and began getting ready for the performance itself. She styled her hair and applied heavy eye makeup before changing into her 'costume' of black hot pants, and matching crop top, knee high lace up platform vinyl boots and one of Rick's white shirts and packing her gym back with a change of work clothes. She then slung the bag over her shoulder and left her apartment arriving at the bustling Grand Central Station shortly before seven AM.<p>

"_Kate!_" called a familiar voice.

The female detective looked into the direction of the voice and saw Alexis, Paige and Kelsey waving madly by a set of lockers on the main concourse. She waved back and headed over to the beaming redhead who embraced her.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" she asked returning the hug.

"Probably still on their way, it's not even seven yet," Alexis replied checking her watch. "I ought to warn you, Dad's curious, when I left the loft. He bombarded me with dozens of questions. When you get to the precinct he's going to bombard you similarly. Detective Esposito probably will too, Lanie texted me just now and said he went all 'cop on her."

"Well if she's late, we'll know why." Kate said in amusement, choosing one of the free lockers and stowing her gym bag in it.

"Awesome porn heels detective, did you actually get them from an adult shop?" Paige asked with a giggle, indicating to Kate's footwear.

Kate went bright red. "No...I did _not_ get them from an adult shop," she told the young woman dryly. "Not one on the street anyway."

"So they _are_ porn heels?" Kelsey asked in surprise.

"No, they're not _porn heels_. But I did get them from The Shoe Emporium next to that leather shop on Fifth." Kate revealed.

"Well right next to an adult shop," Kelsey said with a shrill giggle. "Did Doctor Parish go with you?"

"Yeah she did and if I had followed her advice I would have actually bought a pair of _porn heels_," Kate muttered. "There was a section of boots labelled 'porn heels' though...alright this conversation is ending here I'm using the words 'porn heels' too much in one conversation. Your parents will have my hide if they find out I'm discussing such things with you."

"Nah, they'd be cool Detective. We're all adults now and can actually publicly talk about stuff like that and actually go into an adult shop." Kelsey informed Kate gleefully.

"Yeah, well just to be safe huh?" Kate suggested dryly.

Shortly before seven thirty the rest of the group arrived, Lanie arriving slightly out of breath.

"A certain Latino detective keep you behind did he?" Kate enquired mildly, the hint of a smile upon her lips.

"Oh shut it," the M.E muttered as she shoved her bag in the locker with Kate's. "He started interrogating me wondering why I was leaving the house wearing hot pants and porn heels."

Kelsey and Paige collapsed in a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Never mind," Kate said, rolling her eyes as the ME took off her jacket to reveal her costume of jet black hotpants, loose fitting white long sleeved shirt and knee high platform boots that all the other women in the group wore. "You'll find out later. So you managed to lose Javi?"

"Yeah, I told him it was none of his business and if he wanted any anything more than a kiss for the next month. He'd have to keep it quiet," Lanie replied with a grin. "I said he'll find out soon enough."

"Alright boys and girls gather 'round, we're fifteen minutes from showtime!" Jason declared, urging the group to for a circle around himself and another short muscular man named Brad, who was the trainer for the other group. You all know your positions. Let's really rock this show make this video go viral."

"You're putting this on YouTube?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yup, the gym has a YouTube channel and we're hoping if it gets enough views, it'll bring some more business in." Brad said with a grin, holding up the palm sized camcorder in his hand. "Plus I'll email you all the video so you can watch it from an audience point of view."

"Alright everybody, positions. We start in five!" Jason announced. "Remember girls, vamp it up a little!"

"_I can't believe I'm about to do this,_" Kate muttered to Lanie as the group dispersed towards the centre of the main concourse. "I've never cartwheeled anywhere in public and I'm about to do it in the middle of one of the most famous train stations in the world. I must be ill."

"Oh, come on Kate. This is the most liberating thing you've ever done," the M.E told her friend with a grin. "_Live-it-up_ girl, stop being so buttoned up."

"I'm not buttoned up."

"Well no, you've loosened up a lot since you and Writer Boy hooked up, but still you could loosen up a little more." Lanie relented. 'Besides you're not cartwheeling, you're backflipping."

"Minor technicality," Kate muttered as inconspicuously the group took up their positions in the centre of the main concourse. "God, here it goes."

Kate barely had any time to settle in position before the music began blasting out of the public address system, but the minute it did her nervousness disappeared and she got into the carefully rehearsed routine. The loud music echoing through the cavernous train station, immediately caught the attention of the passengers on their morning journey and within seconds a lopsided circle formed around the eighty strong mob and many camera phones came out to record the apparently 'impromptu' dance routine.

'_Tired of injustice  
>Tired of the schemes<br>It's kind of disgustin'  
>So what does this mean?<br>DADDY  
>Kicking me down<br>I got to get up  
>As jacked as it sounds<br>The whole system sucks  
>DADDY!"<em>

Lanie and Alexis were as into the routine as much as Kate and the two women were either side of the female detective stamping their feet and jiving along to the song, their red and black tresses flying. Alexis caught Kate's eye and grinned throwing in a double thumbs up. Kate grinned back and winked as she stepped ahead of the group a little to lead them in the next phase of the routine.

"_Peek in the shadow  
>Come into the light<br>You tell me I'm wrong  
>Then you better prove you're right<br>You're sellin' out souls but I care about mine  
>I've got to get stronger<br>And I won't give up the fight_

_With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream  
>Make you wanna scream<br>Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
><em>_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
><em>_Somebody please have mercy  
><em>_Cause I just-can't-take-it! "_

A light sweat had broken out on Kate's forehead and her heartbeat thumped in her ears as she stepped, skipped, jumped and hopped. Out of the corner of her eye she spied three NYPD foot patrol officers, who were watching the group closely. The youngest of the trio suddenly spotted something then caught the attention of the oldest of the officers. He pointed to his hip then to Kate, then to the 'New York Police Department' parch sewn on the sleeve of his shirt. It was then Kate know the trio of officers had spied her badge which she had clipped to her hip by her gun holster and know she was a serving officer. She grinned and gave them a wave spinning off and allowing Lanie, Alexis, Paige Kelsey and Jason to lead the group.

_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Make me wanna scream  
><em>_Make you wanna scream  
><em>_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Make you just wanna scream  
><em>_Make you wanna scream!_'

_I'm tired of you tellin' the story your way.  
><em>_You're causin' confusion,  
><em>_confusion. You think it's okay.  
><em>_Damn it!_

_You keep changin' the rules  
><em>_I keep playin' the game.  
><em>_I can't take it much longer  
><em>_I think I might go insane._

The group divided into two, men one side led by Jason and women one side led by Kate and the ferocity of the choreography increased as the two groups 'battled' it out. Sweat was pouring off their faces and Kate soon found herself wishing she had pinned her hair back in a ponytail as she swept sweaty bangs stuck to her forehead and cheeks.

_With such confusion  
><em>_don't it make you wanna scream.  
><em>_Make you wanna scream.  
><em>_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme.  
><em>_You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie,  
><em>_oh father please have mercy,  
><em>_cause I just-can't-take-it!_

The ever increasing crown let out a roar of approval as Kate, after a short run up executed a perfect back flip. She wobbled a little on landing but quickly recovered and stepped off her head, giddy with overwhelming elation at making the move she had been so worried about.

_Stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Make me wanna scream  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Make me wanna scream_

_Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
><em>_as I turned on the TV this evening,  
><em>_I was disgusted by all the injustice.  
><em>_All the injustice.  
><em>_All the injustice_

Hee Hee,  
><em>Ooh Ohh<br>__Oh! Yeah  
><em>_Yeah_

Marcus, the young man who never bothered to hide his attraction to Kate, had turned out to be a huge Michael Jackson fan and had convinced Jason teaching everyone in the group how to perform the trademark 'Jacko Crotch Grab' was 'essential' to the success of the routine. The eighty strong mob formed a huge triangle and in unison performed the late King of Pop's trademark move, eliciting a fresh roar of approval from the ten deep trio of foot patrol officers were openly laughing by now and the youngest moon walked in a circle before collapsing in a fit of laughter tears streaming down his reddened face.

_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Makes me wanna scream,  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Makes me wanna scream,_

_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just Stop pressurin' me,  
><em>_makes me wanna scream  
><em>_Stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just stop pressurin' me  
><em>_Just Stop pressurin' me,  
><em>_makes me wanna SCREAM!_

At the end of the song the crowd that had swelled to at least a hundred and fifty by Kate's estimation, let out a roar of approval. They whooped and cheered as the group bowed then quickly dispersed into the bustling morning crowd.

Kate made her way over to the lockers and waited til Lanie, Alexis, Paige Kelsey and Jason pushed through the morning rush and joined her. Lanie let out a squeal of elation and engulfed her friend in a crushing hug.

"Girl you _slayed it!_" she exclaimed. "That was _awesome!_"

"Yeah, Kate Beckett, va va _vooooooom_," Jason joked. "You really got into it, fancy doing it again?'

Kate laughed.

"No...I'm good," she replied, lifting her water bottle to her lips. "I'll still come to the classes though. That was a lot of fun."

"It was _out-of-this-world_ fun!" Kelsey declared enthusiastically. "Seriously Detective Beckett, you looked like you were channelling your inner sex kitten."

Kate choked on her water inhaling the clear liquid up her nose.

"Ex-c-cuse m-me?" she choked as Lanie roared with laughter. "_My inner sex kitten?_"

"I'm sure Mr Castle would say something similar if he just saw you bust a move like that."

"Oh _gross_ Kel!" Alexis groaned, making a face. "That is just wrong! I don't want to think of Dad saying anything like 'inner sex kitten'!"

"He's probably said-"

"I don't care _LA A LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA!_" the redhead exclaimed, covering her ears.

"Well that's it ladies, see you all at the gym on Monday night?" Jason said as he pulled his bag out of the locker under Kate's. "I've got to head back. Brad will email you all a copy of the video within an hour."

"See you then Jay, you're awesome. That was the best fun," Alexis told the older man. "Next time we'll get Dad involved."

"Look forward to it girl!"

"Alright, do you need a ride to the precinct?" Lanie asked Kate as the two friends retrieved their bags form the locker. "I'm heading straight to the morgue and it's on my way."

"Lanie, the traffic is foul. I could get there walking before you even got to the morgue," Kate told her friend as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks anyway, but I'll walk."

"No problems girl, you rocked it by the way," the M.E told her with a grin. "_Show the video of you busting a move to Writer Boy and you might get lucky tonight_." She added in a whisper.

"Oh shut up," Kate replied giving her friend a little shove. "_Goodbye_ Doctor Parish."

"See you soon, girl."

Lanie and Alexis headed off to begin their journey to the morgue and Kate swiftly left Grand Central Station to walk to the precinct. She got to the building shortly after eight thirty and immediately began attracting attention because of her costume.

"_Hot pants_ Beckett, are you working undercover today?" MJ the desk Sergeant asked with a great snort of laughter as a group of young uniformed officers wolf whistled and cat called. "_Lookin' hot Detective!_" "Homicide _are_ going in a different direction, progressive policing huh?"

Kate rolled her eyes as she pressed the button to call for the elevator.

"Ha _ha_," she said dryly as he iPhone beeped with an incoming text message. "No, I'm not going undercover. You'll find out what I've been up to soon enough no doubt. Esposito can't keep his mouth shut."

The lift arrived with a _ding_ and Kate got in travelling up to the homicide department where once again she began attracting looks. Ryan and Esposito's jaws fell open in shock and Rick choked on his coffee, spitting it out and spilling it on his shirt as she approached her desk and dropped her bag on her desk. Karpowski rolled her eyes and laughed hard flashing her fellow detective a double thumbs up.

"_H-hot pants?_" Rick exclaimed in surprised. "_Porn heels?_ Have you been conducting an undercover operation I don't know about? And isn't that one of my shirts?"

Ryan and Esposito fell about laughing as Kate began booting up her computer and grabbed her gym bag up again in order to go and change.

"No, I have not been conducting an undercover operation," Kate said dryly as Gates walked to her office door attracted by Ryan and Esposito's raucous laughter. "MJ downstairs asked me the same thing. And yes it is one of your shirts."

"Put some clothes on Detective," Gates said dryly. "Casual for charity day is tomorrow."

Every detective and uniform officer on the floor fell about laughing.

"Woops, I got my days confused," Kate told her superior with a grin as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "Excuse me while I change."

Gates rolled her eyes and returned to her desk as Kate turned and began walking towards the ladies bathroom, swinging her hips, purposely knowing full well that Rick was watching her, his eyes glued firmly to her backside.

Fifteen minutes later Kate returned to the bullpen, her makeup redone and dressed in a smart pair of trousers and shirt, her usual heeled boots on her feet.

"So you gonna fess up about the get up?" Esposito asked, approaching his colleague's desk and sitting on the edge a smirk upon his face.

"No, why would I do that Espo?" Kate asked, not looking at her colleague as she entered her username and password into her computer. "Since when have you taken an interest in what I wear to work?"

"Probably since you turned up in the bullpen looking like a Janet Jackson backup dancer," Rick said with a grin, his blue eyes still coloured with the lust of watching her wiggle her hips.

Kate grinned but remained silent.

"Because Lanie left my place this morning dressed exactly the same," Esposito said. "What have you two girls been up to?"

"_Oooooooh__,_ wouldn't you like to know," Kate replied, her grin widening as the seconds went by. "You're nosey Javier, surely your mother brought you up not to pry in others business?"

"I have a feeling Esposito didn't listen to his Mom a lot when growing up," Ryan piped up with a snort of laughter.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Shut up asshat," Esposito told his colleague. "I'm a detective; I gather clues for a living. I'm trying to do that now."

"You're trying to interrogate the best interrogator in the business, Espo. You've got no chance of finding out what happened," Rick told the Latino detective. "Haven't you wondered why I haven't bothered asking?"

"Smart move Castle, you're learning," Kate told her partner with a grin. "Don't you have any work to do Javi? I don't care if you sit on the edge of my desk all day but Gates might and she's already giving you the stink eye."

"She gives _everyone_ the stink eye," Esposito replied dryly, sliding off the desk. "Don't think I've given up finding out what you've been up to."

"Wait til lunchtime and don't even _contemplate_ asking me where I've been or what I've been doing and I _might_ consider telling you boys why I arrived looking like a Janet Jackson's back up dancer," Kate told her friend, mysteriously. "Same goes for you Kevin."

"Hey, I'm staying out of things," the Irish detective said, waving his hands in front of him. "_My Mom_ taught me patience is a virtue. If I wait I'll find out."

"Great help you are bro, you're supposed to be my partner!" Esposito exclaimed with a groan as he dropped down into his seat.

Kate laughed.

"Sit tight Espo or you'll bust a valve," Kate told Esposito after a moment of silence.

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>After a furious four hours of paperwork and questioning some witness for the Knick Knack Killer Case, Kate decided to break for lunch.<p>

"Alright if you three clowns want to know what I got up to this morning, go to the break room and turn the TV on," she informed Rick, Esposito and Ryan. "I'll be in shortly."

"You're really going to tell us?" Esposito exclaimed in surprise.

"Sure, you know me I keep my promises," Kate replied, inserting her favourite flash drive into her computer and downloading the video of the flash mob that had arrived in her inbox two hours previously. "I just have to download something that will somewhat contribute to my explanation alright?"

"Grande, skinny vanilla latte, two pumps sugar free?" Rick asked rising from his seat.

"Thanks Castle."

Once the video downloaded, Kate transferred it to her flash drive then took the device into the break room where the TV that had been used to watch hundreds of hours CCTV footage connected to the Knick Knack Killer case. Ryan, Rick and especially Esposito watched her arrival keenly.

"On this flash drive is video evidence of what I got up to this morning," she began, plugging the flash drive into the screen and turning it on.

"Shouldn't this be something you and Castle watch in private?" Ryan suggested with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's not that sort of video you sick man," she said witheringly, picking up the remote control and selecting the video file which had been labelled '_FlashMbScrm_'

"So no preamble?" Rick inquired as the screen went black.

"Nope, just watch."

The video began playing and Kate busied herself with defrosting a container of beef stew she'd put in the staff freezer, earlier in the week.

"Is that _you?_" Rick exclaimed incredulously a moment later.

Esposito swore vehemently in Spanish.

"_Joder!_" he cussed "_Is that Lanie?_" he yelped, equally as astounded. "She's _hot!_"

"So are you!" Rick exclaimed, looking at Kate as she casually watched her beef stew heat a Cheshire Cat like grin upon her face.

"Have a closer look, there's another young girl you might recognize," the female detective informed the Writer as she went to the cutlery drawer and retrieved a fork.

A moment later...

"_Alexis?_" he yelped. "That's my little girl?"

"All grown up Writer Monkey," Kate said in amusement. "That's what we've been working on at the gym these past few weeks."

The yelps from Esposito and Rick and the hearty guffaws from Ryan had attracted Eggerstrom, Stegner, Oliver, Karpowski, Jacques and Jameson and Kate was forced to rewind the video so the other six detectives could watch the video. Gates had noticed the lack of her detectives in the bullpen and followed the noise of the laughter and whoops to the break room where she arrived just as the video showed Kate executing her spectacular back flip.

"_Detective Beckett?_" she exclaimed.

Kate swallowed a mouthful of beef stew, wincing slightly as the burning hot mouthful made its way down her gullet

"Yes Sir?" she asked airily.

"Is that you?"

"_Uhmhmm._" Kate answered.

"In the _middle_ of Grand Central Station?"

"Yes Sir, it is," the female detective admitted, casually stirring her lunch. "And having an awesome time conducting a bit of NYPD PR. Applications for the next course at the academy close soon and I figured a bit of song and dance might convince the hoards to apply."

Ryan and Esposito roared with laughter.

"God, if the public think all the women in the NYPD look like you Beckett, the recruitment committee is going to have to stage auditions at Yankee Stadium Idol style." Steger said dryly. "There's already a band, there's going to have to be a dance troop now."

At the end of the video all the Detectives and Rick stood up and applauded Kate. Who immediately blushed.

"Nice work Beckett, you ought to email that to every department in the precinct. Give the boring old farts in Robbery a thrill," Karpowski told her colleague. "You going to do that again?"

"Nope, it's just a once off," Kate informed the older woman. "Might wear the costume to Rick's Halloween party though."

"Oh don't do that, every man in a ten mile radius will drop dead." The Writer piped up as the detectives flowed out of the room, passing Gates who had remained to watch the video. "We almost did when you arrived this morning in it."

"No bro, that was _you_." Ryan told his friend, elbowing him teasingly.

"Nice PR work Detective," Gates said dryly, the ghost of a smile upon her lips. "But next time you're on a recruitment drive, wear a uniform."

"Did she just make a joke?" Rick asked no one in particular as the normally haughty captain returned to her office.

"Think she did bro," Esposito answered.

"Okay, when did the body snatchers come in and abduct the _real_ Victoria Gates?"

"Dunno, bro. I'm heading out to get some pizza for lunch, you want in?"

"Yeah my usual thanks."

Esposito and Ryan left leaving behind Kate and Rick.

"So _Cupcake__,_ what d'you think?" Kate asked playfully as Ryan pulled the door shut behind himself.

"There is no way for me to adequately describe how _sexy_ that was," the Writer replied in a low voice. "If we were at home, I'd so be taking you to bed right now. I'm going to hide in here the rest of the day til my trousers loosen a little."

Kate giggled, pleased her part in the flash mob had affected him so deeply.

"_Maybe we can watch it tonight before we go to bed_," she purred in his ear, reaching around and cheekily smacking his backside. "Until then, fancy making a trip to the evidence room?"

* * *

><p>AN2: Well what didya think huh huh? I had loads of fun writing it! BTW reviews are welcome, as long as they are constructive and not overtly denigrating me. If you're going to be negative get bent!


	13. Viral

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 13th Chapter titled 'Viral. This chapter isn't the usual length and it's a bit of mindless fun. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to Bella my badass beta for her work!

* * *

><p>"Are you and Alexis going up to the Hamptons this summer?" Kate asked one Sunday night two weeks later.<p>

"_Mmm hmm_," Rick replied distractedly as he furiously typed away on his laptop. "We do every Summer for at least six weeks. Paige, Kelsey and their parents usually come with us, at least for part of it. My Hamptons house can hold a couple of dozen people. And finally this Summer the timing is right for you to come with us. You're going to love it. There's a little cove there I discovered while out walking with Alexis last Summer that I think would be perfect to go swimming in."

"What's wrong with the rest of the beach?" Kate asked in amusement, rubbing his shoulders and kissing the top of his tousled hair.

"You can't go skinny dipping," Rick replied, saving his work and turning his head to peck her on the lips. "I've owned this house on the beach for ten years and only discovered it last summer. That's another reason last summer sucked. I found an awesome private swimming area, like natures hot tub and had no one to share it with."

"I'm so sorry about that." Kate murmured, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"Don't be, last Summer is all in the past. A negative neither of us need to or should dwell on," Rick told her solemnly, swivelling around in his chair and pulling her down into his lap. "We're going to have more time together than we've ever had apart and I'm happy with that."

"That's very philosophical Mr Castle," Kate said with a giggle. "So when do you plan on going up there?"

"I was thinking all of July and half of August," The writer replied. "And I definitely want Jenny, Kevin, Lanie and Javier to come up for part of that. And if they want to your Dad and your Aunty and Uncle from Buffalo, the ones you took Alexis horse riding with."

"Shit, it's been three months and I still haven't taken you up there for your own horse riding experience!" Kate exclaimed, smacking herself on the forehead. "We're doing that before the summer."

"Good, I want to see you in those skinny fit jodhpurs again," Rick said with a grin. "They accentuated your butt rather nicely."

"Rick, I could wear a chaff bag and you'd say my butt was 'accentuated' nicely," Kate replied, rolling her eyes. "What is your _obsession_ with my backside? I mean it's just a backside. Every person in the world has one, even the Queen of England."

Rick laughed heartily.

"I know but your butt is particularly attractive," he told her with a grin, threading his fingers through her brunette tresses and ghosting his lips across hers. "I like your whole body but if I were forced to pick a particular favourite part if would be your butt."

"And here I was thinking you were a pure tits man," Kate breathed as Rick lowered his lips to her clavicle and suckled on the little dip there. "Rick I-"

"_Kate? Kate?_" Alexis called from the lounge room. "Quick...you've _got_ to see this! You're going to be on the news!"

Kate had just pressed her lips to Rick's and it was getting hot and heavy when the youngest Castle called her name.

"_Next weekend is ours_," she whispered with a groan. "_P__enthouse suite at the Waldorf. You__...__me, room service and __**bed**_."

Rick playfully pinched her left nipple. "Sounds good, Tulip," he murmured. "C'mon, let's go and see what my kid is so excited about."

Kate slid off Rick's lap and the pair made their way into the lounge room, hand in hand their fingers interlaced.

"What's gotten you so excited, kiddo?" the Writer enquired, dropping down beside his daughter.

"The video of the flash mob Kate and I took part in two weeks ago is going to be on at the end of the CBS news!" Alexis exclaimed. "And they know Kate was front and centre!"

"_How?_" the female detective exclaimed in surprise

"Kate, you're the girlfriend of one of the most high profile New York celebrities, _everyone_ knows who you are." Alexis said dryly. "People are going to notice when you shake your butt Beyonce style in the middle of Grand Central Station."

Rick let out a great snort of laughter

"You certainly did that," he said with a hearty chuckle. "It was a _very_ Beyonce like butt wiggle."

"Oh shut up," Kate retorted, elbowing the Writer in the side as an ad for Pepsi ran. "I told you I got lost in the music and choreography; must you _always_ give me grief over it?"

"Sweetheart, I'm going to give you grief over it for the rest of my life," Rick replied with a snigger. "It was cute. I wish I had been there to witness it in person."

"Don't worry Dad. Kate, Jason and I are conspiring to get you in on the next one," Alexis informed her father, flashing him her trademark megawatt smile. "I wanted to get Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan in on one too but Lanie and Kate reckon that'll only happen if the world is on the eve of Armageddon."

"Or Javi and Kevin will agree to do it when you and I get them drunk at the Old Haunt one night." Kate said with a giggle.

"Might have to consider that," Rick answered with a grin. "The NYPD Spring Picnic is coming up, maybe you two girls can try and convince everyone else in the homicide department to form a troop and perform for the masses."

"I think we've got better chance of getting Kevin and Javi in on a flash mob than Gates," Kate countered.

"I'll give you that one."

The ads ended and the news bulletin came back form the break. Kate leaned forward in her seat and watched the TV closely as the anchor read out the weather for the following week.

"And that's the weather for the following week," the anchor said. "But before we go, at the end of the bulletin every night we like to bring to you a quirky bit of news from at home or abroad. This time the news comes from home right here in New York..."

And vision of Kate, leading the flash mob in Grand Central Station two weeks previously, flashed up on screen.

"_Oh my god!_" she yelped as the vision cut to her performing the spectacular back flip.

"Two weeks ago this flash mob took place in the centre of the Grand Central Station during the morning rush hour," the anchor continued. "It was uploaded to YouTube and in the time since has gone viral gathering four million views as of three PM today. Several people in our news room recognized the boot scootin' booty shakin' lead dancer, and after a little investigation we can tell you it is none other than high profile NYPD Homicide Detective Kate Beckett, who is based out of the twelfth precinct in midtown Manhattan and is currently heading up the investigation into the Knick Knack Killer Case. Detective Beckett is also the girlfriend of celebrity crime writer Richard Castle, whose next book Frozen Heat the last in the Nikki Heat series is released this fall. If investigating grisly homicides doesn't work out for this popular officer of the law, maybe a spot on Dancing with the Stars could be on the table...on tomorrow night's bulletin..."

As the telecast went to a video reel previewing the following evening's bulletin, Rick roared with laughter.

"Boot scootin' booty shakin?" he sniggered, tears of laughter forming in his ice blue eyes. "_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ That is the national bulletin! Everyone in the country just saw that story!"

"Oh-My-God!" Kate moaned, covering her face with her hands. "_Dancing With the Stars?_ That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my whole _entire_ life! I'm gonna get hell the minute I walk into the precinct tomorrow morning."

Alexis giggled. "Your awesomeness made national news, Kate," she told the mortified detective as all three of their cell phones began ringing shrilly. "You're a star."

"I can't believe your badassery made a national bulletin!" Rick chuckled retrieving his iPhone from his pocket. "Ah, it's Mother..."

"Badassery is not a word!" Kate exclaimed, peering at her phone screen and seeing 'Lanie' flash up. "Oh, this is _ridiculous_..._hello?_"

"Did you just see the news?" the M.E asked without the usual perfunctory greeting. "That was Kate Beckett sex kitten _big time_."

"Oh Lanie, don't _you_ start!" Kate yelped, watching the news bulletin end with more vision of her leading the flash mob. "My ass was just on _national TV!_"

"Yeah and now that Dancing with the Stars has been mentioned, the phones at the precinct are going to ring off the hook." Lanie teased.

"I don't care if they ring off the hook as long as it's related to an active case!" Kate yelped. "CBS edited that vision to make me look like a pole dancer!"

"Oh it did not," Lanie retorted. "They just showed you vamping it up. Your performance was not slutty at all. You're gorgeous girl, you ought to shake your groove thang more often."

"I heard that and I totally agree!" Rick piped up with a grin.

"Shush you," Kate muttered, her face turning a magnificent shade of scarlet. "God, I am going to catch so much hell at the precinct tomorrow. Tell Javier if he even _thinks_ about giving me hell tomorrow morning, I'll leak those pictures of him wearing that neon pink taffeta and diamante tutu at Rick's birthday party."

"Oh come on honey, his teasing is only friendly," Lanie told her friend with a giggle. "I know you loved leading that flash mob. Look at the vision again. Your face was lit up the whole time. Like it is when you're giving Writer Boy goo goo eyes and think no one can see."

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds I may incriminate myself," Kate grumbled but secretly agreeing with her friend. "You might catch hell at the morgue tomorrow too, Perlmutter is a news junkie. He would've seen that and recognized you as well. The only person shaking their butt more than me was you."

"Oh I got it when I turned up at the morgue that morning in the costume;" Lanie said dismissively. "Like you did at the precinct."

"That flash mob was two weeks ago and I still get wolf whistled at by the little boys in uniform on the ground floor," Kate muttered. "They're still in elementary school, everyone of them."

Lanie laughed. "I bet they don't do it when you walk in with Writer Boy," the M.E said in amusement.

"No, the death glare he gives them makes them shrivel up and disappear into the shadows," Kate replied, giggling as the writer slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey I better go, said Writer Boy is getting too touchy feely for me to concentrate on this conversation. See you during the week alright?"

"You got it girl."

Kate hung up and leaned forward dropping her phone on the coffee table next to Rick's.

"Well that was an interesting conversation," she said as across the room Alexis chatted away at top speed. "Lanie called me a sex kitten."

Rick sniggered heartily as their iPhones lit up and beeped with dozens of incoming text messages.

"She's right you know," he said, flipping a bang of her hair. "I think you look sexy as hell, you ought to wear hot pants, porn heels, crop top and one of my shirts in public more often. Maybe for the precinct Casual for Charity Fridays."

Kate rolled her eyes and gave him a little shove. "Not _funny_ Writer Monkey," she said dryly. "I wouldn't even wear that costume for you behind closed doors. I don't know what possessed me to wear it in the first place."

Rick clutched at his heart and fell back on the sofa with a theatrical groan.

"_Nooooooo__...__you wound me!_" he exclaimed, bringing a hand to his forehead. "My girl wounds me!"

"You definitely didn't inherit your mother's acting skills," Kate told the Writer dryly, rolling her eyes. "That performance was so bad it wouldn't even be considered for a Razzie."

"You seriously wouldn't wear that costume for me?" Rick asked cheekily_,_ lacing his fingers through hers.

"I would, but you'd have to do an inordinate amount of grovelling and I'm not sure you'd want to go to that effort." The female detective informed him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest right over his beating heart.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, Tulip. You ought to know that by now," Rick murmured in her ear. "I'd go as far as I had to."

"Next weekend when we go to the Waldorf then," Kate relented.

"I can wait til then."

* * *

><p>Kate was right, the moment she and Rick walked through the front doors of the precinct the following morning the cat calls, wolf whistles and whoops of admiration began.<p>

"Good morning Detective Beyonce!" one of the staff sergeants called, a wide grin on his face. "Is Gates putting you on boot scootin' duty today?"

"_Deep breaths_," Kate told Rick, who shot the young man the filthiest of death glares as they made their way through the lobby toward the elevator. "Just ignore them."

"_Assholes_," Rick muttered as the sergeant and his team's howls of laughter filtered back to them. "They're treating you like a piece of meat. I should be the only one allowed to wolf whistle at you like that."

Kate dropped a lingering kiss on his cheek. "It doesn't worry me," she said softly. "Actually it's kinda flattering knowing all those guys want me but you're the only one that has me."

Rick gave a small smile. "R-really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh yeah, trust me Rick. All girls like to be admired but for the girl herself it's no bigger turn on to know that only one man has the permission to touch." Kate confessed as the elevator arrived with a _ding_. "And for me, it's nice to know I have someone willing to get so jealous over me. I'd feel the same if the shoe was on the other foot."

"_Hmmph._"

Kate playfully pinched his cheek. "Cheer up cupcake," she teased, walking into the elevator and pressing the '4' button for the homicide department. "It's not going to last. Give it a couple of hours and everyone will find something else to focus on."

Kate was wrong. From the minute the female detective arrived in the bullpen her desk phone and iPhone rang off the hook. Several were case related but most were from 'admirers' who just rang to congratulate on her on her performance or be overtly sexual in their admiration.

"Oh for fuc-_that_ one just rang to say he wanted to re-enact every position in the Karma Sutra with me!" the female detective exclaimed incredulously after hanging up on the caller who had been _very_ graphic in his admiration of her. "God, even you're not that obvious!"

"If I was, you'd arrest me," Rick replied with a grin looking up from the folder he was studying. "_Would you like to try re-enacting the entire Karma Sutra with me?_" he added in a barely discernable whisper.

"I'm not telling you that here!" Kate hissed, closing one file and dropping it in the 'done' pile. "It's lunchtime anyway. Want to head out for something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll just file these and we'll head out."

Kate collected her completed work and made her way over to Gate's office. The Captain's phone had been ringing as much as hers over the past four hours and the older woman looked mildly less annoyed than she did.

"Sir, Castle and I are just heading out for lunch," she said, placing the pile of folders on her superior's desk. "These are the files you asked me to go over."

"Alright detective, see you when you get back," Gates replied. "Take a little longer for your lunch alright? I can see all the phone calls you've been receiving here are getting on your nerves. Esposito, Ryan and I will filter them for you while you're out. I'll ring if you're required back here."

"Thanks Sir," Kate replied with a sigh. "I hope the NYPD actually get some recruits from all this fuss, not that taking part in that flash mob was to get more applicants to the academy. It was just a bit of fun."

"I'm gad you did it Detective," Gates informed her. "Mr Castle has told me abut these classes you take at the gym and I've noticed since you've taken them you put less unnecessary overtime in and are more efficient during the day. Keep doing them, they're good for you."

"Er thank you, Sir?" Kate replied, slightly surprised by her superior's response. _Was Gates turning into a softie__?_ "Back in a couple of hours."

Kate left Gates' office and made her way out into the bullpen where once again her and now Rick's desk phone were ringing off the hook.

"Let Gates, Javi and Kevin deal with it," she told the Writer as he reached for his phone. "She's given us an extended lunch. If it's dispatch, they can ring my cell."

"Are you alright?" Rick asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just a little pissed off that my usual work morning had been punctuated by people like that idiot who wanted to re-enact the Karma Sutra with me. I'd be pissed if _you_ suggested that," Kate replied, pocketing her phone and checking her gun before pulling her own jacket on. "Of all the cheesy crude pickup lines I've been on the receiving end of in my life, that one was the grossest. If it wasn't a waste of police resources I'd have traced the line and gone to his house and given him a reason why he _wouldn't_ want to re-enact the Karma Sutra with me."

"C'mon, let's head to Remy's," Rick said, holding out his hand and lacing his fingers through hers. "You need a burger and a shake to de-stress."

Within half an hour the pair had arrived at their favourite burger bar and were waiting for their order, thankfully having avoided the teasing of the officers on the ground floor of the precinct.

"Boy am I looking forward to this weekend," Kate said with a sigh. "I could really get into a couples massage, a foaming hot tub and two whole days of room service."

"Why don't you take a little leave and make it a week?" Rick suggested, circling the back of her hand with his index finger.

"I can't Rick, the Knick Knack case is still active," Kate replied, closing her eyes and concentrating on the pressure. "I can't in all good conscious take time off just to 'relax' when so many people are busting their ass trying to get that guy."

"I know, I didn't really expect you to agree to it," the Writer replied, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "The two days ought to -"

The Writer was interrupted by his iPhone ringing shrilly.

He swore. "I better answer that," he said, retrieving the device from his jacket pocket. "That's Paula..._hello?_"

"Hello sweet cheeks, how's my favourite client?" the effervescent agent and publicist bubbled brightly.

"Yeah alright," Rick replied wearily. "The phone at the precinct has been running off the hook after that story about Kate in the flash mob made the CBS news last night and it's driven us both nuts. We're taking an extended lunch break to try and relax for a bit."

"Sounds similar to here," Paula informed him. "People out there know I'm your agent and publicist and have been ringing me all morning trying to get in touch with Kate, wanting her to do various media appearances and interviews."

"_Really?_" Rick exclaimed with a chuckle. "She'll love hearing that."

"D'you mind putting her on for a moment, honey? I only want to ask her if she might consider it," Paula went on. "I've had Ellen DeGeneres, Today and GMA pestering me all morning."

"_Really?_" Rick exclaimed again. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, The Ellen Show is quite keen to have her and the rest of that flash mob on the show."

"Alright, I'll put you on but don't be surprised if she says no," Rick relented.

"Thanks sweetness."

"Paula wants a word with you," Rick told Kate as he held out his phone. "Just hear her out, alright?"

The female detective gave the Writer a strange look but took the phone and lifted the device to her ear.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Kate? Hi it's Paula, Rick's agent. How are you honey?" Paula asked.

"Alright, been hassled by an off the hook phone all morning," Kate replied. "Rick said you wanted to ask me something?

"I did hon, listen. Since that story of you leading the flash mob in Grand Central went to air last night, I've been peppered with media outlets wanting to hear from you," Paula began. "Three in particular are interested. The NBC Today Show, Good Morning America and the Ellen Show. Ellen DeGeneres herself rang me."

Kate's jaw fell open. "Are you _serious?_" she exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yeah, Ellen told me she's willing to pay for you and the rest of the flash mob to fly down to Los Angeles to perform on her show," Paula told the female detective. "Same with the Today show and GMA, they want you to perform outside in Times Square and in Rockefeller Plaza."

"Aw, I dunno Paula. Taking part in that flash mob was only supposed to be a bit of fun, something to do to keep fit." Kate told the agent with a sigh. "I didn't plan on going on breakfast and prime time television."

"I know that honey, but you were awesome, seriously. I went online after watching the news last night and was floored with how good you were," Paula went on. "This isn't a career change, it's just as you said 'a bit of fun'. And it's not going to be long term thing, like this aren't usually. The public like that a female cop heading up one of the toughest murder investigations in American history gets out and does something as light hearted and fluffy as leading a flash mob in a train station. You don't have to say yes but if you want a bit of fun, I'd go with it."

"Aw, I really don't know," Kate repeated. "It's not really me you have to ask. Jason Hetherington is the guy who leads the group who performed in Grand Central. He's a partner in SoHo fitness where the classes are held. I can give you his cell number if you like."

"Oh that'd be great doll, lemme grab a pen..."

Kate gave Paula Jason's cell number then hung up and gave the iPhone back to Rick.

"You didn't say yes?" the Writer asked in mild surprise.

"It's not really up to me to say yes or no," Kate informed him. "Jason is the founder and creator of the flash mob fitness program. I'm only the lead dancer of the group who performed at Grand Central. If GMA, the Today Show or Ellen wants a repeat performance they have to ask him not me."

"But those three shows are enthusiastic because you headed up the group," Rick countered as a food and beverage attendant arrived with their meals and drinks. "I reckon you ought to do it. I'm a little bit jealous, truth be told. I reckon being in a flash mob would be great fun."

Kate grinned. "Actually it was kinda," she admitted, biting into a heavily salted steak fry. "You should've seen Alexis, Paige, Kelsey and Lanie afterwards, they were buzzed up on god knows what. I've only ever seen Lanie that high after a night of clubbing and chugging down vodka and red bulls all night."

Rick let out a great snort of laughter.

"If Jason planned another flash mob, would you take part in it?" he asked curiously, picking up his burger and biting into it.

"Maybe, possibly. If I had the time," Kate replied. "I have to admit it was lots of fun _and_ it gave me some bonding time with Alexis. It's always god to have a girl's night out with her."

Rick smiled. "I'm glad you two are so close,' he said softly. "None of the women I've been with after Meredith have made much of an effort to get to know her."

"I don't know why not, Alexis is good fun to be around." Kate told him. "She reminds me a little of myself when I was her age when life was good and before Mom died. I suspect a lot of the women you were with wanted the prestige of dating a celebrity and didn't want to parent someone else's kid."

"And you do?"

"Rick, I don't parent Alexis. I'm her friend, a female confidant," Kate explained. "You're her father, only you can parent her. I offer advice and support as a friend not a mother. It's not my place to be her replacement Mom. That would only change if she asked me to be a maternal role model and that's not likely, seeing as she is now an adult and is working at repairing the relationship she has with Meredith. I want to be a Mom one day but I want to give birth to my babies not inherit them-oh God that sounds so _wrong!_ I didn't mean-oh, I mean just -"

Rick chuckled.

"I know what you mean," he said affectionately, cupping her face with a hand and brushing the pad of his thumb across her rouged cheek. "You do parent Alexis, whether you realise it or not. You always have. You've given me advice or told me stories about your childhood and growing up that I've applied in my role as her father. In my opinion, you've helped me be a better father."

Kate blushed a magnificent shade of scarlet. "Really?" she mumbled.

"Yeah really, that's why I think you're going to be an awesome Mom when you have babies of your own. You're kind, compassionate, sympathetic, patient and sufficiently hard ass to discipline our kids if they went feral."

Kate choked on her soda as she took in the Writer's words.

"S-sorry?" she choked, coughing hard her face going red from the lack of oxygen. "W-what was that?"

"I said 'you're kind, compassionate, sympathetic, patient and sufficiently hard ass to discipline our kids if they-_ooohhhhhh_ um..." Rick repeated, going bright red. "I-erm well-_ahhhhh._...well this is not awkward at _all_."

But Kate didn't think the situation was awkward at all, _he had imagined having kids with her!_ Her insides leapt with barely contained joy before she gave a little cough and grinned widely the smile lighting up her whole visage.

"W-what?" Rick asked, his handsome face still a respectable shade of rouge.

"You said _our_ kids," Kate said softly. "You've imagined us having kids, haven't you?"

Rick rubbed his face with both hands hard, mussing up his fringe and causing it to stand up comically.

"I-I d-don't want to say anything that will scare you o-off," the Writer confessed hesitatingly.

"What makes you think I'd be scared Rick?" Kate asked, reaching across the table and grasping his hand.

"B-because you've only come around to us being in a serious relationship again Tulip and I don't what to scare you off with talk or even passing mention on us having kids together. We've only been together six months. I know that would scare off a lot of women."

"But I'm not a lot of 'women,' Rick," Kate said, running her fingers up and down the length of his hand in a rhythmic soothing motion. "I would've thought you've realised that by now."

The Writer gave a wry smile. "I do and I'm being stupid," he said, turning his hand and lacing his fingers through hers. "I'm letting my past experiences cloud my future ones. Meredith hadn't planned for children, though she doesn't regret having Lex and Gina refused flat out to have any period. Even the girlfriends I've had before and after didn't want any. You're the first woman I've ever been with that's clearly expressed a desire to have kids and lots of them. Once you said that to me a few weeks ago, I haven't been able to stop imagining you...well..."

"Imagining me _what?_" Kate pressed biting into a steak fry.

The colour of Rick's face deepened.

"Oh god, I never imagined actually telling you this," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his free hand. "I-I -"

"Rick, you should also know by now I'm not going to bite you," Kate answered, fingering the hematite dress ring she had given him for his birthday a month previously. "Well not unless you ask."

"Hey, that I'll be happy to debate," Rick replied with a chuckle. "Two nights ago you bit me on the shoulder."

"Yeah well that was in the throes of passion, that's allowed." The female detective said dismissively, keen to bypass discussion of her sexual habits in public. "Now what were you imagining me as?"

Rick tore his eyes away from her fingers, currently twisting his ring around his right ring finger and forced himself to look into her bright green eyes.

"I've-I've _imaginedyoupregnant_." he rushed.

"Pardon?"

"_I-I've-I've imagined you pregnant__,__ alright?_" Rick confessed, leaning forward and speaking quietly so only she could hear. "I've imagined you pregnant with _my_ baby with swollen ankles, sore boobs, unable to sleep, having weird cravings and bitching at me for making you 'fat and ugly with an ass the size of a house'. I imagine this every time you fall asleep before me. I just lie next to you and stroke your hair and fantasize about building a proper family with you. A big house in the suburbs, bordered by a picket fence a dog called Rover and a Parakeet called Birdy."

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter

"A dog called Rover and a parakeet called Birdy?" she giggled. "That's funny."

"Anyway the point is since kids came up in conversation a few weeks ago, I've imagined us making a family together." Rick finished.

Kate got up and slid in next to Rick. "Thank you for telling me that," she said softly stroking his face. "It was nice hearing it."

"It was? You're not scared off?"

"No, not one bit," Kate revealed. "It's a beautiful thing to hear. Rick, you're my one and done. And yeah I want to go all the way with you. I may not be ready for the picket fence in the suburbs and kids yet but I will be one day and I want to do it all with you, alright? I don't think either of us is ready to go that far yet but someday in the future we will be."

Rick lit up like the Vegas strip and enthusiastically returned her kiss.

"Forgive me for murdering the English language-you make me do that quite often. But you, my beautiful woman are the awesomest of awesomesauce women," he said happily. "Yeah, I know awesomest is not a word."

Kate laughed the bridge of her freckled nose crinkling up delightfully.

"That could be the name of a racehorse," she said in amusement. "Imagine 'Awesomest is Not a Word' winning the Kentucky Derby one day."

"I might have to buy a racehorse and name it just that," Rick countered. "Reckon Gates, Lanie, Kevin and Javier would buy into it? The silks could have the precinct coat of arms on it and -"

Kate rolled her eyes as the Writer steamrollered on. "The NYPD wouldn't allow that," she informed him. "Gates, Lanie, Kevin and Javier _might_ buy into a racehorse but you couldn't have a set of silks with any NYPD insignia on it."

"Eh, that for contemplation over a poker game," Rick said with a sigh. "We'll have to organise another one soon. It's been too long since the last one."

"Name the time and place and everyone will be there" Kate said. "Come on, let's get the rest of our lunch take away. I want to take you to the Central Park Zoo."

"_Now?_" Rick exclaimed as Kate waved to catch the attention of a waiter. "We've only got an hour and a half left for lunch."

"Gates didn't actually give us a time frame in which we had to be back by," Kate said as a young man dressed in the Remy's uniform arrived at their table. "Can we get the rest of our lunch take away, please?"

"Yes ma'am."

"She'll ring us if we get too tardy," Kate continued. "C'mon Rick, I haven't been to the zoo in ages-"

"Neither have I, being snapped at by a hungry tiger sort of put a dampener on wanting to see any sort of wild animal." Rick confessed.

"Oh come on, that was _months_ ago," Kate said, her green eyes alive with excitement. "Besides they don't have tigers at the Central Park zoo at the moment. I want to go and see the new aviary. Apparently they have a pair of Blue and Gold Macaws that fly around loose and you can feed peanuts to."

Rick smiled at her enthusiasm. "You sound like I did when the guest line up for last year's ComiCon was announced," he said with a chuckle.

"Aw, come on Writer Monkey, what other time are we going to have the time to go to the zoo?" Kate pleaded, squeezing his hands. "I'm too busy heading up this investigation and you're too busy with all the stuff leading up to Frozen Heat's production and release, _plus_ helping me at the precinct. Let's go til a body drops or Gates rings us and gets crabby."

"Alright, let's go," Rick replied, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "But we _are_ getting a stick of cotton candy while we're there."

"That's a deal!"

* * *

><p>A1: Reviews are my fuel people!


	14. Let's Get Moving!

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 14th Chapter titled 'Let's Get Moving' I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. In this chapter we get a little Jim Beckett time, I love Beckett Snr he's one of my favourite characters even though he's barely been in the series as an on screen character.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Kate once again made her way to SoHo for another session at the gym. Once again it had been a frustrating week at the precinct with next to no progress in the Knick Knack Killer Case and she arrived at the gym, a scowl spread across her usual pretty features.<p>

"Hey girl, what's up?" Lanie asked as her friend, blustered in the ladies change room.

"Ah...just a shitty week at work and at home," Kate replied, dropping down onto the bench in front of the lockers. "No progress in the Knick Knack case and two fresh ones dropped. You weren't the M.E on those cases so I had to deal with Perlmutter who's as cheerful as a box of rocks. Rick and I had an argument and haven't made up yet and on top of that, the plumbing in the precinct gym blew up on Monday night. So I haven't been able to get a work out in all week. After this class I'm going to belt the shit out of a boxing bag. I have some major angst to get rid of."

"Ya don't say?" the M.E replied mildly, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching in surprise. "What did you and Writer Boy argue about?"

"Case related stuff, he undermined me in front of a suspect," Kate replied, adjusting herself in her sports bra. "I pulled him into the break room and just about screamed at him. Then Gates pulled us into our office and yelled at us both. I've had a really, _really_ crappy week. No sex, no morning coffee, no progress in work, no freakin'..._nothing_. I usually spend the weekend at Rick's but I'm heading to Dad's and we're going to his cabin in the Catskills for the weekend to drink beer—well I'll drink beer, play in the Texas Hold 'Em tournament at the local bar and go fly fishing."

Lanie laughed.

"You had me at no sex," she said in amusement. "If I went a whole week without getting it on, I'd be in a crappy mood too."

"Lanie it's not _funny_." Kate snapped.

"Didn't say it was girl," Lanie exclaimed, surprised at her friend's reaction. "Cool your jets, huh? Take your frustrations out in class, not me your best friend."

Kate sagged on the spot. "I'm sorry,' she said sheepishly, rubbing her face. "God things are so screwed up Lanes. Normally when I have a shitty week at work Rick is there to give me a hug or kiss and make it all better, but we've barely spoken all week. We haven't spoken outside the precinct since Monday and when we discuss case related stuff, its short one or two word or singular phrase answers."

"D'you wanna make up with him?" Lanie enquired as Kate resumed getting ready for the approaching class.

"Not right now, I'm still mad at him," Kate answered, pulling her water bottle out of her bag and shoving it in the nearest empty locker. "I want to finish being mad at him first. Might see how I feel after a weekend of drinking, poker and fishing with Dad."

"Does your Dad know that you and Rick have had an argument?"

"Not for sure, though I suspect he thinks something's going on," Kate replied, getting to her feet. "C'mon, let's hit the boards."

The two women left the change rooms and made their way across to the studio where the class was waiting for Jason to let them in. Alexis saw their approach and broke away from Paige and Kelsey and took Kate aside.

"I know you and Dad have had an argument," she said. "I made him tell me what about and you should know I'm on your side, he was being a butthead."

Kate couldn't help it and let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah he was," she answered. "Did he tell you I yelled at him and Gates yelled at us both?"

"Oh yeah, I made him tell me _everything_," Alexis replied. "You should also know he feels like an idiot. I think he is going to apologise soon, maybe not today but soon. Maybe at the precinct on Monday morning. Dad's not big on apologising when he knows he's in the wrong."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're not kidding," she said dryly. "Hey, at least he feels like a douche. That makes me feel a bit better."

"I hope you two make up though, Kate. Dad's miserable when you're not around," Alexis continued. "He's gone to bed early every night this week and barely come out of his bedroom and office. It's like he's writing another manuscript. But he can't be, he's only just finished Frozen Heat and its being edited as we speak, he never starts writing another book so soon after finishing a manuscript."

"I'll talk to him at the precinct on Monday, break the tension a bit," Kate promised the redhead. "I'm still going to tell him I want an apology though."

"Oh, I would too if I were in your position Kate," Alexis said seriously. "Don't worry, I know my Dad. He is going to apologise."

"Good."

Jason let the class into the studio room and excitedly bounced up onto the stage, his whiskery face alive with excitement.

"Good evening boys and girls!" he exclaimed. "_How are we all tonight?_"

"Freakin' awesome!" Kelsey piped up.

"Awesome Kel, awesome. Now who's been keeping an eye on the TV and internet news? Who saw the end story on the CBS news the other night?"

The class erupted into several loud and bawdy whoops and cheers.

"Well after that story and all the views the video of our flash mob got on YouTube, the producers of the NBC Today Show, Good Morning America and the Ellen Show have been in touch and they want us to perform on their shows and-"

The trainer was cut off by the class bursting into deafening cheers and whistles that echoed around the spacious studio room.

"I'm gathering by that response, you all want to take part-"

"Oh _heeeeeell_ yeah!" Lanie exclaimed.

"Awesome, well The Ellen Show wants us in L.A in two weeks time. Apparently that episode is going live to air. Then three days after that the Today Show wants us, then the day after that GMA. I was thinking we could do a new routine at every appearance."

"You want us to learn _three_ new routines in two weeks?" Kate yelped. "I took us a month to learn the first one."

"I know that, but I stretched the rehearsal time out," Jason replied as the rest of the class began rumbling voicing their doubts about their leader's suggestion. "I really think you could all do it."

"We'd have to be here every day and I don't have that time," Kate replied. "I'm heading up a murder investigation you know."

"Guys feel me here, I honestly think you could all do it with our thrice weekly classes," Jason pleaded. "You've been coming to this class for two months now, we've done lots of little pockets of choreography that we could tidy up and put into a routine. I have some fantastic ideas that I'm sure we could all work with."

"Ehhh, if you're game I'm game," Kate told the older man. "I'm always being told I spend too much overtime at the precinct anyway. I could come here every night if I did actually leave at the end of shift."

"If she's doing it, I'm in!" Marcus declared.

"And me!" Alexis Paige and Kelsey chorused.

Slowly the rest of the group concurred.

"Alright, that's awesome. I'll let the relevant people know and at thee end of tonight we'll discuss music," Jason began, turning to the sound system. "Alright people, let's get moving!

* * *

><p>After the class at the gym Friday morning, Kate headed to her father's apartment ahead of their weekend in the Catskill Mountains. The two Beckett's left Manhattan as dawn broke and arrived at Jim's cabin shortly before midday.<p>

"Are you alright Katie Bear?" the elder Beckett asked in concern as they unpacked Kate's car of all their gear.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. Why?" Kate asked, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder and picking up a fishing tackle box.

"You're awfully quiet and slept the entire time it was my turn to drive," Jim replied. "You haven't slept on a drive up to the Catskills since you were a little girl, even when we came up here after your shooting, you were awake the whole time. Is everything alright at work? With Rick?"

Kate made a face at the mention of the Writer. "Work is fine Dad," she replied making her way into the cabin. "That's really the only thing that is fine. I'm actually making some progress there. Javi, Ryan and I solved one of the fresh drops during the week."

"That only leaves Rick then," Jim said intuitively. "Have you two had a row?"

Kate let out a bark of humourless laughter.

"Yeah you could say that," she replied. "He's been a total ass-"

"How about we unpack, get the yabby trap and rods together then go and drown a few worms?" Jim suggested, cutting his daughter off mid-rant. "Fishing is relaxing and you can tell me everything creek side."

"Alright then."

Kate helped her father unpack everything then changed into a pair of waterproof fishing waders. She tucked her cell phone in her bra then made her way out to the dining room of the cabin where Jim was double checking the tackle box.

"You all set?' he asked brightly.

"Yep, let's go drown some worms," Kate answered. "And if we're lucky we might get some trout for dinner."

Kate and her father packed the trunk of her car with all their fishing gear then got in the vehicle and drove down the dirt road, edging the land the cabin was on til they came to a secluded freshwater creek. When Kate was small she spent much of her summers swimming in this creek then when she was older fishing for trout and trawling for yabbies with her father. The two Beckett's exited the vehicle then worked in silence setting up two camping chairs and baiting hooks.

"Alright, so what's going on with you and Rick?" Jim asked, delicately fixing a fly lure to the line of his rod.

"He undermined me in front of a suspect, the _douche._" Kate cussed, violently casting her line into the swirling water.

"And how exactly did he undermine you?" Jim asked, casting his line with much less aggression than his daughter.

"Well I can't go into specific detail because the case is still active," Kate revealed, jiggling the line with her right index finger. "But I asked this suspect a question about his whereabouts at a particular time and place and Rick said to me _in front of the suspect_ 'he didn't do it, there was no point in keeping him back'. _AND _he questioned my interrogating techniques, saying outright in front of the suspect I was being too aggressive. I was _so_ mad at him, Dad that I barely dragged him out of the interrogation room and into the break room before I started screaming at him. Then Gates dragged us into her office and yelled at us both which made me madder at Rick because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have yelled at him then had Gates yell at me. It was _humiliating__,_ Dad. We haven't spoken outside the precinct since Tuesday and when we do talk about case stuff it's only one or two word answers or questions. And he hasn't brought me a coffee every morning like he usually does, that's our wordless good morning you see and I know he only stops doing that if he's upset or mad. I've never been so mad at anyone in my life. I wanted to strangle him right then and there."

"Have you tried making up?" Jim asked, flicking his own line. "Or at the very least..._talked?_"

"No...I'm too mad and not in the right frame of mind to make a proper effort yet," Kate confessed. "Though I did promise Alexis last night I would say something to Rick at the precinct on Monday morning. She's noticed things are tense between us and made him tell her what happened. And she told me he feels like an idiot, which is enough for me at the moment. I want him to squirm. _GAAAAAAAAH he frustrates me so much Dad!_"

The brunette paused a moment, taking a deep breath.

"One moment he's a fully grown man being the best consultant I've ever had to deal with since I came on the job and the best father. Then he's a nine year old on a sugar rush being a totally immature douche bag." she continued "Some days I want to kiss him in the middle of the bullpen, other days I want to run him over with the Crown Vic."

Jim unsuccessfully tried to hide a snort of laughter and bit the inside of his cheek as Kate gave him the stink eye.

"_What?_" she snapped, flicking the line in the direction of a trout she had seen leave the water and flop down with a splash.

"It's just that..." Jim began with a wry smile. "You remind me so much of you mother and something she said to her sister."

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" Kate asked her brow sill creased a little.

"I overheard her, years ago before we were married and long before you came along. Your Mom was moaning to Jackie about how much of a pain in the ass I was, how up myself I was and how much I frustrated her. You and Rick remind me a lot of your Mom and me. He annoys and frustrates you to the point of wanting to strangle him and Rick is forever urging you to loosen up and do something out of character. That flash mob you took part in is the exact sort of thing you would never have done prior to meeting him. He's unleashed your inner child and it's rather refreshing."

"You really think?"

"Yeah I do."

"Eh, he's still a douche bag," Kate muttered, feeling a sharp jerk on the end of her rod. "Ah, got one!"

"I was a douche bag as you say in your Mom's eyes, Katie. And it worked out well for us in the end," Jim told his daughter as she reeled in a rainbow trout. "We were together for twenty five years and had you, the best thing either of us ever did. Don't be mad at Rick for too long sweetheart, what he did was wrong and yes, I think he was an idiot for doing it. But you two are meant to be, you're soul mates like your Mom and I were. You'll make it up in time."

"So how long did you and Mom not talk when you did something to piss her off?" Kate asked, reeling in her trout and swiftly removing it from the hook.

"I reckon the longest we went just giving each other the death glare was a week maybe ten days," Jim recalled as he hooked his own fish. "You're Mom and I rarely argued though. Once you came along we just concentrated on being parents. You were more important to us than trivial tiffs."

Kate smiled her tense visage evaporating. "You and Mom were meant to be," she said, putting her catch in a hessian sack tying it off with a rubber band and hooking it over a tree branch so it would dangle in the flowing water.

"Yup we were, aside from you. Your Mom was the best thing ever to happen to me," Jim confessed, a soft smile upon his aged skin.

"Have you ever thought there might be someone else out there for you, Dad?" Kate asked carefully as her father added his catch to the sack. "I know Mom would want you to be happy if someone did come into your life. I know you haven't been with anyone since she died and thirteen years on your own after being with someone for as long as you were with Mom must be hard and kinda lonely."

"It has been," Jim admitted, checking the lure before deftly casting his line again. "For the longest time I didn't want to find someone, I loved your Mom with my entire being. I am open to finding love again, sweetie. But I'm not going to chase it. Love is something that finds you, you don't find it. That's what happened for you and Rick and it happened for your Mom and me."

"I hope you find someone Dad, you're a pretty good catch," Kate told her father with a giggle as she cast her line again. "Even in your old age."

"Oi cheeky," the elder Beckett scolded affectionately, elbowing his daughter. "Enough of the old age rot. I'm not in the ground yet."

Kate let out a great snort of laughter. "Oh you're so old I can hear your joints creaking from Rick's place when I'm there," Kate teased. "And you live miles away from TriBeCa."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Ha _ha_ smart alec," he said. "Come on let's have a contest. Whoever catches the least fish in an hour has to shout the person who catches the most fish in an hour, dinner at the Crown."

"You're on old man!" Kate declared.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing weekend in the Catskills, fishing, hiking and slaying the locals in Texas Hold 'Em at the local bar Kate and her father returned to Manhattan late Sunday night.<p>

"Thanks for the help unpacking Katie, you're a gem," Jim told his daughter, engulfing her in a crushing hug. "Let's do the Catskills more often huh? We'll regularly need to stock up on trout."

"Dad, we caught enough trout to last us til the summer after next," Kate said, returning the hug. "I think by the time I get to the last fillet, I'll have turned into a trout."

Jim laughed heartily

"Your Mom said that line more than once," he said with a reminiscent sigh. "And she never turned into a trout."

Kate grinned. "I might though," she said in amusement. "You take care alright? Ring if you need anything."

"Sane to you sweetheart, let me know how talking to Rick goes, alright?" Jim asked, gently rubbing his daughter's arms. "I don't like seeing you upset and even though we had a good weekend together, I could see the whole time your mind was somewhere else."

"I never used to be so obvious," Kate muttered, under her breath. "Alright, I'll let you know how things go...okay?"

"Good, see you Sunday kiddo."

"See you then Dad."

* * *

><p>Kate went to bed as soon as she returned to her apartment but try as she might sleep eluded her. For two hours straight the petite brunette tossed and turned, awkwardly twisting the sheets around her body.<p>

"Fuck this," she cussed, throwing the sheets back and swinging her legs over the edge of the king sized mattress. "I can't damn well sleep while thinking of you, you douche!"

Kate got to her feet and swiftly dressed before redressing her bed and packing an overnight bag with some casual and work clothes. She then pocketed her badge and phone and holstered her Glock before leaving her apartment and heading downstairs to her car.

"We're going to talk and talk now, you nit," she muttered under her breath as she got into her car and started the engine with a menacing roar. "No more of this cold shoulder shit."

Kate fastened her seatbelt then yanked her car into reverse, cringing inwardly as the engine screeched its disapproval. She then put it in drive and began the journey to Rick's loft in TriBeCa.

Having convinced herself she'd incurred half a dozen speeding fines during the course of her journey, Kate arrived at Rick's apartment building fifteen minutes later, parking her car next to his Ferrari in the underground parking garage. Taking a moment to cast her eyes over the gleaming red vehicle, Kate made her way up into the street punching in the pin code that would allow her access to the upmarket building.

Juan the night doorman looked up in surprise at the late night visitor but only nodded to the female detective in greeting sensing the woman wasn't in the mood for conversation. Kate strode across the elegantly decorated lobby and to the elevator bay, hammering upon the 'up' button til the elevator arrived with a metallic crunch.

Her impatience growing with every passing minute Kate travelled up to the topmost floor of the building and strode along the wood panelled hallway, taking her set of keys from within her handbag and jamming it into the lock.

Careful not to make any noise that might rouse Alexis, Kate let herself into the darkened loft and locked the door behind her. She hung her coat up next to Rick's on the hat stand then turned and made her way into the depths of the spacious loft til she came to the master bedroom.

Rick had clearly fallen asleep reading. There was a battered copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows open on the floor and his bedside light was on. Kate put her things in the Writers wardrobe before picking up the book and putting it back on his side table. The writer shifted in his sleep and let out a sudden grunting snoreas he unconciously tried to get more confortable. Quietly Kate undressed then lifted up the quilt and climbed into the bed leaning across Rick's muscular form to flick off the light. This movement and pressure of her body on his woke him up and he gave a little start.

"_K-Kate?_" he exclaimed incredulously his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah it's me shut up and go back to sleep," the female detective replied, snuggling down into the smoothness of the sheets and the warmth of his body. "It's half past two in the morning."

"W-what are you doing here?" Rick pressed.

"I couldn't sleep." Kate answered. "Now shut up and go back to sleep."

"I thought we weren't talking?" the Writer replied, an ever so slight edge creeping into his voice.

"Well obviously we are," Kate replied dryly, through the darkness.

There was a sudden shift of weight and Rick rolled over to switch his bedside light back on.

"You know what I mean Kate," he said sitting up. "For nearly a week we've barely said half a dozen words to each other. Why are you here at-"

He looked at his alarm clock. "Two thirty five in the morning?"

"I don't want to not talk anymore," Kate told him after a brief moment of silence. "I'm still really mad at you and want an apology but I love you and miss you. I spent the weekend with Dad in the Catskills and spent the whole time thinking about you and the argument we had. And Dad noticed it the whole time. I want to talk again. I want to come here on the weekend and do nothing but hang out with you and Alexis and kiss you and make love when we're alone. It sucks not talking to you."

The frown that formed on Rick's face disappeared and his hard exterior melted away.

"It sucks not talking to you either," he confessed, sliding down under he covers and resting a hand on the swell of her hip. "I'm sorry for being such an ass. Undermining you was totally wrong and Gates was right, if I was a cop she would suspend me. I shouldn't have done it and I feel like a total idiot...forgive me?"

Kate .sat up slightly and pressed her lips against his.

"I forgive you," she said softly. "Now shut up and go back to sleep. We have to be at the precinct in six hours and I do want some sleep."

Rick leaned down and suckled upon her neck.

"Sleep is over rated," he murmured sliding a hand up her side and cupping a breast in his hand. "_V__ery_ over rated."

Kate shivered as the Writer pinched her nipple and laved attention upon the nape of her neck.

"Says Mr Snuffalupagus who was snoring when I arrived," she teased. "You sounded like a lawnmower that won't kick over."

Rick chuckled. "_I-do-not-snore_," he murmured, against her neck and moving his hand lower to the juncture of her thighs and hips. "You lie."

Kate let out a moan of desire as she felt Rick's fingers part her femininity and brush over her core.

"Rick," she gasped. "It's quarter to three in the morning, god you're inappropriate!" she declared, trying and failing miserably to sound stern.

"How about you let me apologize properly?" the Writer whispered in her ear. "It's been a whole week, Tulip. I need to feel you again. I need to remember what together is like."

Kate turned over and looked into her Writer's baby blue eyes. "_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell_," she said, drawing out the word. "I suppose you better start remembering then..."

* * *

><p>AN2: Reviews are my fuel people1 Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter especially caskett10 (I think that's your name toots!) who said I was one of heir favourite fic writers!


	15. LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA!

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 15th Chapter of Absolution titled '_LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA!_' (Keep in mind Babe Pig in the City) I do apologise for the delay in getting this chapter to you but I had some major editing to do at the advice of my beta. I cut out fifteen hundred words from the final draft then tidied up and according to her it flowed well **Fist pump**

So what did y'all think of Headhunters? I have to say for me it didn't 'do it' for me all that much. Now I have never seen an episode of Firefly before (Something I plan on rectifying during the Summer hiatus) so of course I missed out on a lot of what I've been told were several Firefly references. I though Det Slaughter was a total and utter asshole and the very definition of crass. I loved how Castle decked him after he so openly lusted after Alexis but I thought the writing for Slaughter in that particular scene was crass and generally out of character for the usual brilliant work the Castle writers serve up. I dunno maybe it was supposed to come out like that but I thought by that stage of the episode it was well established how much of a rebellious hardass Slaughter was.

I'm looking forward ot the zombie ep but I think it blows donkey balls we have to wait another two weeks for it (I still don't fully understand why, something to do with rating and 'sweeps' (whatever the hell that means) so I suppose I'll have to download some more eps of Air Crash Investigation eps or start right back at the beginning of Bones.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Bella for her badass beta'ing efforts (You da shit girl!)

* * *

><p>Kate woke up several hours later to Rick peppering the line of her clavicle with soft moist kisses. Without opening her eyes she snuggled down into the warmth of the sheets and smiled.<p>

"Morning Writer Man," she murmured sleepily, her core deliciously aching from their earlier 'activities.'

"Morning Tulip," he replied, pulling down the sheets and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. "How are we this morning?"

Kate slowly opened her eyes to see Rick, his hair alluringly mussed up and his face covered in stubbly growth, smiling down at her.

"Sore," she said sleepily, running her fingers through his hair mussing it up even further. "Might be walking with a limp today, damn you."

Rick laughed heartily. "Well that's what having angry make up sex does to ya," he said cheekily, nibbling her bottom lip and causing her to moan softly. "Think Rysposito will guess we've made up?"

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes Rick, the boys will notice we've made up," she said dryly. "When it comes to us, those two notice _everything_. The big giveaway will be the massive hickey I'm sure you've left on my neck, I'm glad I brought a turtleneck with me. And the fact that we'll arrive at the precinct together. That only happens when we've spent the night together."

"I can make a trip to Angelo's and take my time getting out coffee and bear claw," the Writer suggested, returning his attention to her breasts.

"Oh that will be the number one giveaway!" Kate declared. "Everyone in the bullpen even _Gates_ knows you bringing me coffee is just our version of a morning make out. When we weren't talking last week Karpowski asked me if we'd had a row because she'd noticed you weren't bringing me coffee."

"You don't think the screaming match we had was a hint?"

"No, she and her team weren't in the bullpen when that happened. They were out on the field," Kate replied, squirming as Rick worked his way down to her navel and tugged on the piercing in it with his teeth. "Oh god, you're not are you?"

Rick didn't reply, instead he trailed long languid kisses down her abdomen til he came to her core, parting her lips with a swipe from his tongue. Kate arched off the bed and groaned loudly as she felt the tip of his tongue brush over her nub. Wordlessly the Writer began attacking her core, consuming her juices greedily, nipping at every inch of skin. Teasing, titillating and driving her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy.

"Oh _gooooooooooooooooood Rrrrrrrrick!_" Kate groaned, grabbing handfuls of his hair as an exquisite heaviness settled in her pelvis. "_Shit!_"

Rick grasped Kate's muscular legs and worked away til the petite female detective arched her back and came with a guttural squeal of completion. He consumed her release enthusiastically then crawled up the bed, kissing her languidly and allowing her to taste herself upon his lips.

"All the time it's getting harder and harder to go back to my own apartment," Kate moaned weakly as the Writer pulled her close to his muscular frame. "God, that was good."

Rick chuckled. "You know that situation can change," he murmured, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "There's space for your things here."

"Let me look into a few things," Kate told him. "Moving all my things is the easy part. I'd have to find a real estate agent to sell my apartment and cancel my utility services-and my subscription to the New York Times and..."

Rick reached around and placed a finger on her lips. "All that would be easy," he said softly. "And don't sell your apartment, rent it out. It's the sensible thing to do. That's what I've done in the past. I can put you in touch with a good real estate agent. If you rent out your apartment you'll be able to build a little nest egg."

"I'll think about it," Kate said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven," Rick replied. "D'you want to get up? We could save water and shower together."

Kate giggled. "You're _so_ environmentally friendly," she murmured, turning over and snuggling into his chest. "You just want to get funky. You know if you join the service, you're gonna have to learn to not be so obvious."

Rick chuckled. "Well _do_ you want to help me save water?" he asked cheekily. "We can get all steamy and soapy and I can rinse you off and you can rinse me off. I'm sure if we try we can come to a mutually agreeable ending."

"Richard Edgar Castle, you are one big ass kisser," Kate declared, slapping his chest playfully. "I can't believe I put up with you sometimes."

"Aw come on, Tulip. Think about it," Rick whined, teasingly running his index fingers in lazy circles on the swell of her hip. "We'll have _fuuuuuuuuun._"

Kate grinned. "Alright then Writer Man," she said, sitting up suddenly. "Let's go get soapy."

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick were the first to reach the kitchen forty five minutes later and were interrupted in the middle of a heated kiss by Alexis who bounced down the stairs her auburn hair flying.<p>

"Morning D-_Kate!_" she exclaimed. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"I didn't expect to be here," Kate told the teen, returning her hug. "I got back from the Catskills last night and decided to come over late."

"Well it's good to have you over, I take it you've apologised?" she asked her father, giving him a hard stare.

"Yes pumpkin, I've apologised," the Writer informed his daughter meekly. "Trust me when I say a liberal amount of grovelling was involved."

"Good because the loft has been miserable the last week with you being in such a mood," Alexis said as she bustled about making a pot of plunger coffee. "Hopefully things will be a bit happier now."

"They will be especially if this beautiful creature sticks around for a while." Rick said, playfully pulling Kate close and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh get off me you clown," the female detective replied, giving him a half hearted shove the ghost of a smile upon her lips. "I'll stick around for a few days but not the whole week."

"Dammit, I really shouldn't get my hopes up," Rick said with a grin as he began gathering the ingredients for pancakes. "Ah, but quality over quantity."

"So have you told Dad all about the flash mob group's latest project?" Alexis asked Kate as she scooped coffee grounds into the plunger jug.

"No not yet."

"You have a new project?" Rick asked in interest as he tipped flour into a mixing jug.

"Yeah we do," Kate answered as she reached into the overhead cupboard for their favourite coffee mugs. "Remember that call we got from Paula last week?"

"Uh huh."

"Well it turns out she rang Jason and put him in touch with the producers of The Ellen Show, GMA and the Today Show and we fly to Los Angeles in a week and a half for the first performance."

Rick lit up. "_Really?_" he exclaimed. "That actually went ahead?"

"Yeah, so since the Wednesday night class we've been furiously working out three new routines one for each show." Kate informed the writer. "Every night during the week we've been working, it's gruelling. I've lost count of the amount of cartwheels and back flips I've done."

"So can you girls reveal what tunes you're performing to?" Rick asked curiously. "Are you doing the same routine as Grand Central?"

"No, we're doing three separate songs," Kate replied, setting out their mugs on the bench and spooning sugar into them. "Hence why we're training at the gym every night. I haven't slept so well in ages."

"Kate's been awesome, dad. She rips it up every night," Alexis told her father. "It's all the class can do to keep up with her."

"So what songs are you dancing to?" Rick asked the brunette, who had turned a fiery shade of scarlet at Alexis' words.

"For Ellen we're doing L.M.F.A.O's Sexy and I Know It." Kate revealed. "Then for GMA we're doing the Glee mash up of Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. I open that one with another back flip, and for Today we're doing Crazy in Love. Martha's helping us out with costuming but we'll be doing our own makeup.

"So what dates are you appearing?"

"Well we're doing The Ellen Show on June fourth, GMA on the sixth and the Today show on the eighth, the Monday Wednesday and Friday of that week," Kate revealed. "I never ever thought I'd say this but after this is over I'm going to take a break from the gym and any form of exercise and sit on the couch eating junk food. I'm starting to turn into a gym junkie and I've never been like that. I've only ever gone to the gym often enough to keep fit to do the job."

"I think it's great," Alexis said enthusiastically as the kettle boiled. "I've signed up for one on one sessions with Jason once we come back from L.A and we've finished our TV appearances. I want to get fit."

"Well any time you've got a bit of spare time, you're welcome to come to the precinct gym and work out with me." Kate offered. "You won't have to pay to use the facilities there."

"Don't do that," Rick said at once. "She'll kill you. Every fibre of your being will burn like you're in the pits of hell. You'll cramp like you've never cramped before and -"

"Oh she will not, stop lying you big fat drama queen," Kate said dryly, giving the Writer a half hearted dead arm. "You're full of it Richard Castle and you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Last time you took me to the gym-" Rick began.

"Don't listen to him Alexis, he's digging for sympathy." Kate said dryly. "I only worked your father hard because I knew he could take it. He's a big drama queen."

"Well maybe once we get back from L.A I'll take you up on your offer," Alexis said as she carefully poured boiling water into the plunger jug. Dad has said it several times and I've over heard Detectives Ryan and Esposito say you're an awesome fighter and I'd kinda like to pick up a few hints, self defence you know? Dad's already taught me to shoot. I'd like to be able to put someone on the ground if I had to."

"You taught her to shoot?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Uh huh, yup every year since she was thirteen she's come to Virginia with me when I've re-qualified with the FBI," Rick revealed as he added a cup of blueberries to the pancake batter. "And once in a while we'll go to a shooting range and unload a couple of carts in a paper target. It's good fun."

"Do you have a licence?" Kate asked the redhead.

"No, I've never gone that far," Alexis said. "One day I might but I don't really need to, at this stage I don't plan on joining the FBI or any police force so I don't need one. But if push came to shove and I had to defend myself I would be able to grab Dad's gun and use it."

"That's my girl," Rick said proudly 'innocent on the outside but the capability of being badass on the inside."

"I'll have to take you to the academy one day and see how you go doing the NYPD firearms assessment," Kate said. "Your Dad has tons of fun whenever we go there."

"Kate, Dad has tons of fun whenever you take him anywhere," Alexis informed the petite female detective dryly. "If you took him to a shoe shop he'd have fun."

"She's got a point there you know," the Writer piped up as he mixed the pancake batter ingredients together. "One smart cookie, my little girl."

"Great, you can come with me and Lanie when we do our shoe shopping for our TV spots during my lunchtime today," Kate replied with a grin. "We'll need a bag carrier."

"Oh, _no way_. I'm not going shopping with two women, it's excruciating enough with one," Rick declared. "I'd rather stick took picks under my nails."

Kate furtively ran her hand over the Writer's backside and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"_Than can be arranged__,__ Cupcake._" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Every night for the following two weeks Kate, Lanie and Alexis went to SoHo fitness and trained for two hours ahead of their trip to Los Angeles and their appearance on the Ellen DeGeneres show. Rick had graciously stepped in and paid for the eighty strong's group accommodation at the Beverly Hilton and made up the cost of a first class plane ticket for Kate, Alexis, Lanie, Paige and Kelsey. He and Esposito were now at J.F.K airport Friday morning waiting with their girls ahead of their flight, which was due to depart at nine AM. Half of the group had departed with Brad on the eight thirty flight and an air of excitement hung in the air as the second group waited for their own departure.<p>

Rick had taken Kate off to a corner for coffee and was busy telling the petite female detective non verbally just how much he was going to miss her.

"Rick, someone's going to see us!" Kate scolded half heartedly as the Writer suckled upon her neck and rested a large hand on the swell of her backside.

"And your point?" he murmured in her ear.

"Rick, I love you and have the best fun kissing you but you know I'm not big on excessive public displays of affection. You _know _that," Kate murmured as a thrill of excitement raced up and down her spine at the Writer's ministrations. "_Oh gooooood_. The paparazzi could be lurking with a long range lens anywhere here, you clown!"

Rick chuckled as he sensed the female detective's resolve slipping.

"It's not like they've caught us doing anything worse than kissing before, Tulip," he murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending a wave of need straight to her core. "Unless you want that to change of course hahahahaha _ow! Apples apples apples!_"

Kate grabbed his earlobe and twisted it. "You're a nit Richard Castle and sometimes I wonder why I'm so stupidly in love with you," she said scolding him, affectionately cupping his face in her hands and looking deep into his baby blues.

"It must me because of my irrepressible charm and vast arsenal of rapier wit," Rick replied with a grin. "You just can't resist me."

Kate rolled her eyes and snorted. "Well your vast arsenal of rapier wit is true to some degree you do have a great sense of humour," she admitted, tipping her head to the side and allowing the Writer to work on the hickey that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her porcelain skin. "Shit, that _tickles_ Rick!"

The Writer chuckled. "Imagine what else I could tickle if we were home alone," he murmured. "You would totally lose your shit if we were alone, Tulip."

The loved up could totally lost themselves in each other; kissing touching and hugging til Esposito interrupted them with a loud '_AHEM!'_.

"Jesus Espo, is there any time you or Kevin _aren't_ being cock blocks?" Rick muttered his face turning a magnificent shade of scarlet.

The Latino detective grinned widely. "Bro, I had to interrupt. You and Kate were so busy eating each others tonsils you missed the first boarding call," he said. 'Departure time is in twenty minutes."

"_Hmmph._"

"Let's continue this when I get home Monday night, alright?" Kate said to Rick as the two left the corner they had been kissing in and headed toward the departure gate. "I'll ring you from LAX, okay?"

Rick hugged Kate and kissed her languidly as they got to the gate. "I'll look forward to it," he said, softly stroking her brunette tresses. "Have fun in La La Land Tulip, next time I'll come with you."

"I look forward to it."

Alexis was the next one to bid Rick goodbye.

"See you Monday night Dad," she said, engulfing her father in a hug. "Thanks for helping with the hotel and plane tickets, you're awesome."

"Yeah, more awesome than awesome!" Paige piped up.

"That's alright kiddo, you stay safe in L.A,' he said embracing her. "Stick by Kate and Lanie alright?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I'm an adult. I'll be _fine_," she said dryly. "I promise I won't go anywhere without telling anyone first and I'll ring if I get lost _AND_ I won't go anywhere on my own..._I__ promise_."

"She'll be fine Writer Boy. We're girls on a road trip. We'll stick together," Lanie promised the worried Writer. "No one is going to have fun alone."

"Good," Rick said as Alexis released him. "Go on, scoot Lex. The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back, I'll be watching on Monday."

"Awesome!"

"Sucks saying goodbye, doesn't it bro?" Esposito said to Rick as they watched their girls scan their boarding passes and head down the sky bridge to the waiting plane.

"Yeah, it does. But they'll be back Monday night," the Writer replied. "Meanwhile we get to occupy ourselves with blood and guts and-"

The Writer was interrupted by Esposito's cell phone ringing with the distinctive tone the Latino detective had assigned to dispatch.

"Sounds like a job," he informed Rick, retrieving the device from his pocket. "_Esposito..._"

* * *

><p>Five hours later the plane carrying the second half of the flash mob group landed in Los Angeles. They made their way through the domestic arrivals lounge and met at the luggage carousel that would deliver their bags.<p>

"_LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA!_" Lanie sang as they made their way into the bustling arrivals lounge. "I love L.A, I almost came to live and work here you know."

"Really?" Kate exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I applied to the L.A and New York Coroner Departments after graduating from Princeton and New York was the first one to offer me a job," Lanie revealed. "I'm not sure I would like to live in L.A in hindsight, Manhattan has much more of a buzz."

"And just think if you had chosen the L.A coroner's office you would never have met Javi." Kate teased. "And I wouldn't be hearing stories about his skill in the sack from you at every crime scene."

"_Kate Beckett you liar!_" Lanie exclaimed blushing hard. "I don't spill about that at _every_ crime scene."

"Not verbally you don't," Kate teased her friend. "But the bedroom eyes you give him tell me everything."

"Well I can say the same for you and Writer Boy," Lanie shot back. "The eye sex you two have-"

"Oh _pfft_ eye sex?" Kate exclaimed. "That's a load of bu-"

"Honey, you _know_ I'm right," Lanie declared as they arrived at the luggage carousels. "Anyway moving onto other things, we don't have a rehearsal tonight do you want to hit the town?" There's this one bar Javi and I go to when we were down here in January, you'd love. It's a cheesy western one with western saddles instead of stools at the bar and a mechanical bull you can ride."

"There's only one bull I want to ride at the moment and he's back in New York." Kate confessed with a sigh as the carousel carrying the luggage from their flight whirred into action.

Lanie collapsed in peals of hysterical laughter.

"Kate Beckett, you _naughty_ girl," the M.E teased. "Didn't you do that last night?"

"Oh yeah for _several _hours," Kate replied. "But Rick is like my personal brand of crack. I have to have regular doses or I flip out."

Lanie's face deepened in colour as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"Oh give it up Lanie or you'll hyperventilate," Kate said dryly, avoiding her friend's eye and keeping watch for her suitcase. "Drama queen."

"God, that boy has liberated you so much Kate," Lanie informed her friend. "Four years ago you would _never_ had made a comment like that."

"I know and I kinda surprised myself," Kate confessed, recognizing Lanie's suitcase and pulling it off the conveyor belt. "Wow that was rather bawdy, wasn't it?"

"_Very_," her friend replied. "You go girl! So whaddya say? Dinner and drinks?"

"Yeah alright but I don't want to stay out all night." Kate replied, spotting her bag and pulling it off the carousel.

"We'll just have a steak and a couple of buds then," Lanie answered cheerfully. "C'mon let's get the bus."

* * *

><p>After twenty four hours the rest of the group gathered in the largest conference room of the Beverly Hilton and resumed their rehearsals of their routine for the Ellen Show. Kate, Lanie, Alexis, Paige, Kelsey and the rest of the group worked hard often finishing a rehearsal session bathed in sweat and heaving for breath, but spirits were high and when Monday morning arrived excitement was at a high as the group loaded into two buses for the journey to the Warner Brother's studios. Kate took her spot next to Lanie and the two friends began chatting enthusiastically about their performance no more than three hours away.<p>

"Reckon Gates will be watching?" Lanie asked her friend as Jason stood by the door of the bus marking people off his clipboard as they boarded.

"Dunno, she might be," Kate mused. "I don't think she'll be front and centre like Rick and Javi will be though."

"You going to ring Writer Boy once we've all made up and ready to tread the boards?"

"Of course, though going by the amount of times he's rung me since we landed in L.A he'll probably ring me," Kate replied dryly. "I'm surprised he's spent any time at the precinct and had the time to ring. He must be taking breaks every five minutes. That's gotta piss Gates off."

"Sweetie, this is Rick Castle who's got badass stealth skills and second only to my Javi's. He can get around Gates," Lanie told her friend. "And he's a good liar, he'd be able to say to her that he's ringing you to run some case information by you."

"Gates isn't stupid Lanes, she would see through that excuse," Kate said as the bus's engine roared to life. "She knows Rick and I are joined at the hip, but she is also a little less rigid than she was when she first came to the precinct. She'd let it slide as long as work is being done."

"So Writer Boy has greased her up then," Lanie suggested with a grin.

"Lanie, Victoria Gates doesn't let _anyone_ grease her up."

* * *

><p>"Dude, you're being obvious as balls on a bull," Ryan told Rick two and a half hours later interrupting Rick from reading the same line of the file in front of him for the millions time. "Give it up man and ring her. Your sighing can be heard downstairs in Narcotics."<p>

The Writer rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he muttered, flicking the folder in front of him shut. "Where's Espo?"

"Break room on his cell kissing up to Lanie on the phone," the Irish detective replied dryly. "I passed the break room just now coming back from the bathroom and it was all lovey dovey I miss you so much cr-"

"You and Jenny are worse pal," Rick replied with a grin. "In the lead up to the wedding you had everyone in the department retching into trash cans."

"Bullshit!"

"Bullshit noth-"

"Yo Castle, your girl's on the line," Esposito called from the door of the break room. "Hurry up. I haven't finished with Lanie yet."

"Oh that sounded_ SO _wrong!" Ryan declared.

"Shut up asshat."

Rick rose from his desk chair and made his way over to the break room allowing Esposito to drop his iPhone in the Writer's hand.

"Hello?" he said into the device.

"Rick?" Came Kate's voice down the line.

"Hey Tulip. How's my girl?" Rick asked softly, closing the break room door after Esposito who flashed his friend a knowing grin.

"Nervous, we go to air in half an hour and I'm standing here in a back studio dressed like a stripper wondering if I'll remember any of the steps -"

"_Girl you are not dressed like a stripper!_" Lanie exclaimed in the background. "_We're all dressed the same and do you think Writer Boy would let Alexis go on National TV dressed like a stripper?_"

"She's got a point you know," Rick told the worried female detective. "I've seen your costume, you're not dressed like a stripper, you're dressing sexy. _Very_ sexy. Can you bring the costume home and give me a personal flash mob performance?"

"Oh Rick not now!" Kate groaned. "Seriously you are the most inappropriate person I've ever met!"

"Oh several people over my lifetime have told me that sweetheart," Rick replied with a chuckle. "Honestly how are you feeling about going live to air?"

"Nervous and excited, our final rehearsal last night went off without a hitch," Kate told him with confidence. "I landed a double back flip with twist and didn't wobble."

"Good on you!" Rick exclaimed happily. "Wish the episode went live to air here but we have to wait another four hours."

"Don't worry, you'll get the video in your inbox before the show airs in New York," Kate replied. "I was introduced to the executive producer this morning and I asked if he could email you our segment before the show goes to air in New York. He said yes, so keep an eye on your inbox. Ring me after you've watched it."

"Oh I'll definitely do that Tulip. You can bet on that," Rick replied. "Sucks not having you at the precinct."

"Don't worry Writer Man, I'll be home by midnight," Kate assured her despondent partner. "Lanie, Alexis, Paige, Kelsey and I are heading straight to LAX after we've finished at the studios and checking our luggage in early before hitting Santa Monica Pier."

"Awesome, bring me back a cheesy fridge magnet, huh?" Rick asked playfully as the break room door opened and Esposito strode back in. "Look I gotta go, Espo's back and probably wants to continue the phone sex with Lanie. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Alright, Rick. See you soon, I love you." Kate said softly. "Wish us luck."

"You don't need it, break a leg instead," the Writer said. "Have fun."

"See you."

* * *

><p>"Alright girls and boys, <em>places!<em>" Jason called to the group as the broadcast went to a commercial break. "_Move move move_, let's do this."

"You go girl, you're going to kick ass," Lanie said to Kate as the group took their spots on the floor just off the main studio. "Let the country see Detective Kate Beckett _Sex Kitten_."

"_Oh Lanie!_" Kate exclaimed. "_Really! _You're not helping!"

"Deep breaths Kate, you'll do fine. You have in rehearsals," Jason assured the worried detective. "Just forget about the cameras, yeah? Just vamp it up."

"Alright _let's do this!_"

The commercial break ended and the cameras trained on Ellen who was just standing off to the side of the group.

"Welcome back from the break folks!" the effervescent talk show host bubbled. "Three weeks ago our next guests performed a flash mob in the middle of Grand Central Station and the resulting video went viral so far garnering seven million views. Formed as a dance based group fitness class three months ago this group had made news bulletins all over the world and several imitation groups have formed at gyms all over the country. So without farther ado please welcome the boys and girls from SoHo Fitness in Manhattan led by NYPD Detective Kate Beckett from the Twelfth precinct Homicide department to dance to L.M.F.A.O's Sexy and I know It!"

'_Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly...'<em>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit bro, that was.<em>...was...<em>" Esposito said to Rick four hours later as the Ellen Show finished airing on the East Coast.

"Yeah I know it was," the Writer replied, just as struck dumb as the Latino detective. "I-"

"Hot?" Ryan suggested with an amused snort of laughter. "Close your mouths guys, you'll catch flies."

"Shut up," Esposito muttered. "Seriously, I'm asking Lanie for a private performance-"

"_DUDE!_" Ryan exclaimed.

"I might ask Kate for the same," Rick concurred with his friend. "Wow that was _good_. I'm definitely going with her to GMA and the Today Show. If those performances are as good as that one I'm taking Kate right back home."

"_LALALALALALALALALA!_" Ryan sang his fingers stuck in his ears. "_La la la la la!_"

"Knock it off," Esposito muttered, throwing a cushion from the break room lounge suite at his friend.

"Put your tongues back in your heads guys, you look like dogs in heat," Stegner told his colleagues as he re-entered the break room an empty NYPD coffee mug in hand. "Everyone in the bullpen can hear you panting."

"Oh shut up," Rick muttered. "Were you not in here five minutes ago? Did you se-"

"Yup I did and I agree, it was hot-"

"Bro it was _smokin'!_" Esposito declared.

"Deep breaths Espo or you'll pass out," Stegner joked, rinsing his mug and placing it in the dish drainer before heading for the door. "Then how are you going to get Parish to give you a personal encore?"

"Shit, you heard that?"

"Dude, everyone in the parking garage would have heard you and that's in the basement!" Ryan piped up.

"_Damn_."

"Detectives, Mr Castle. I'm not stopping you three from working, am I?" Gates asked pointedly as Stegner left the room. "If you're discussing a case feel free to continue standing in the break room looking like you're not doing anything important."

"Damn we can't get away with anything with her," Esposito grumbled, adding his mug to the dish drainer as the captain continued her journey towards the elevator.

"_I heard that Detective! I hear everything._"

"C'mon, let's hit the books, if we're done by end of shift it's my shout for dinner," Rick offered as the three men left the room and re-entered the bustling bullpen. "There's a fancy ass steak house opened up in Little Italy if you're up for it. That includes Jenny."

"Whoever finishes last buys the first round of drinks though," Esposito challenged.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>Ryan, Esposito and Rick managed to finish the paperwork before the end of shift but a fresh case of a double shooting on the Upper West Side dropped as they prepared to leave the precinct. It was a messy crime scene and the three men were forced to work the scene and return to the deserted homicide department to start up a murder board instead of trying out the new steakhouse. It was nearing eleven PM when Rick's iPhone began ringing with an alarm he had set to alert him to Kate, Alexis and Lanie's flight, which was due to land at quarter past eleven.<p>

"Shit, I forgot Lanie, Lex and Kate get in from L.A in fifteen minutes!" he exclaimed.

"Leave a voicemail and get them to take a taxi back here, bro. We're not going to get to J.F.K in time to pick them up, even with sirens." Esposito informed his friend as he drew a 'kill zone' graph on the murder board.

"That's an idea!"

Rick silence the alarm then rang Kate's cell phone, not surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hi__,__ you've reached Kate. I'm unable to take your call right now but if you'd like to leave your name, number and a brief message after the beep I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Hey Tulip, its Rick. Kevin, Javi and I have been caught up with a fresh one, a double shooting on the Upper West Side and are stuck at the precinct forming the case. Take a taxi to the precinct and I'll pay for the fare," Rick said after the beep. "Really sorry about not being able to pick you up. I love you, See you soon."

"Great_,_ CSU pics have come in!" Kevin exclaimed as Rick hung up. "Yuck, they'd be sending that paver to the morgue in a bucket. There's more brains on it than what was in what was left of the skull."

"What's your gut feel on this one?" Rick asked, getting up from his desk and making his way over to the Irish detective who had started printing out the gruesome pictures of the crime scene they had only left an hour previously.

"We'll catch this one, there are tons of witnesses and half a dozen CCTV cameras around the area. There's no way we can't get at least a sketch impression." Esposito said confidently. "It's not a pop and drop but near enough to."

* * *

><p>An hour later the elevator doors opened and Kate entered the bullpen with Lanie and Alexis close behind her.<p>

"_Ladies,_" Ryan said in a teasing tone. "Guys, the holy trinity of toe tappers returns."

Kate playfully clipped her colleague and friend around the ear as she passed his desk.

"Zip it," she replied, striding over to Rick desk and allowing the writer to envelop her in his arms. "Hey."

Rick squeezed Kate's slim frame, closing his eyes and inhaling her uniquely cherry scent deeply.

"Hey yourself," he said softly, kissing her softly on the lips. "Welcome home, I missed you."

"I was only gone for three and a half days," Kate told him with a giggle as across from them Lanie and Esposito engaged in a deep and much more passionate kiss than theirs had been.

"_Three and a half days too long_," Rick whispered. "Espo what the hell are you trying to do to Lanie, perform CPR? She's not dead pal."

Alexis and Ryan roared with laughter and shared a fist bump at Rick's comment.

"Ooh Writer Boy. I might be after that," the M.E replied dreamily, fanning her face after she and the Latino detective parted.

"Nothing's funny here," Esposito muttered, his face a magnificent shade of magenta. "Let's pack up for the night huh? Back here at ten?"

"If you're not performing CPR Javi." Kate teased, ruffling her friend's buzz cut hair.

"Oh shut up."

"Kate and I got you a little something at the Santa Monica Pier this afternoon Dad," Alexis told her father as he began shutting down his computer and tidy up his desk. "We saw it and instantly thought of you."

"Oh?" the writer inquired.

The redhead rummaged around her handbag and pulled out two strips of photographic paper printed from a photo booth. In the first strip were the Writer's two favourite girls pulling various faces, thumbing their noses and poking out their tongues. This made him chuckle and he instantly stuck the comic photos to the edge of his computer monitor.

"That one stays here," he said happily.

"Have a look at the second strip." Kate urged gently.

Rick looked down at he second strip of photographs and smiled as he saw each photo showed Alexis and Kate their heads together both wearing megawatt smiles.

"Oh wow," he said softly, gently running his fingers over the photos.

"A little something to put in your wallet," Kate told him, brushing her fingers across the back of his neck. "Sometimes actual photos are better than opening up the photo folder on your iPhone."

"Oh, I agree totally!" the Writer exclaimed enthusiastically, kissing Kate first then getting up and engulfing Alexis in a crushing hug. "Thanks kiddo, they're awesome."

"See ya in the morning Writer Boy, we're hitting the road." Esposito called from his desk where he had his arm around Lanie's waist.

"Yeah me too, I'm beat," Ryan added with a yawn. "We'll give you a heads up in the morning, alright Kate?"

"You got it." the female detective replied.

"Have you eaten?" Kate asked Rick in concern as he stowed away some files in his desk drawer and locked it.

"Yeah...Kevin, Javi and I got some pizza on the way back from the crime scene," Rick replied. "Still a bit peckish though. We were going to hit up that new steakhouse in Little Italy but this case dropped literally just as we went to leave for the night."

"Want to give me a heads up on the way home?"

"Sure, it started with this double shooting on the Upper West Side..."

* * *

><p>AN2: I'll know you love me if you review...lol


	16. Mr Castle We Need to Meet

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 16th Chapter titled 'Mr Castle We Need to Meet' I

* * *

><p>"Summer is in the air boys!" Rick declared one Monday morning in mid June as he entered the bullpen with coffees and bear claw in hand.<p>

"Congratulations, your powers of deduction are devastating," Ryan joked as the Writer strode past his desk towards Kate who was sitting at her own desk and had lit up upon hearing his voice. "When did you figure that out? Can't have been the ninety degree weather outside."

"Ha _ha_," Rick replied giving Kate her coffee and dropping a chaste and furtive kiss on her lips. "It's the first time in months I've driven all the way to the precinct with the top down on the prancing horse."

"T-hat w-was going to be m-my guess," Kate said with her mouth full of bear claw. "_F__anks_."

Rick flashed her a wink. "Anytime," he said softly, dropping down at his own desk and switching on his own computer. "Anything new?"

"Nope, just paperwork," Kate revealed, slumping back in her chair. "There's due to be a body though, there hasn't been anything since Friday. Not since we attended that drowning in Central Park."

"There's been nothing in _three_ days?" Rick exclaimed in surprise as his computer beeped to life.

"Nope, none of the teams in the department has had anything," Kate said. "And paperwork is running low, too so it is entirely possible that for the first time in the twelve years I've been on the job there will literally be nothing to do."

"_I'm sure we could find something to occupy ourselves in the evidence room,_" Rick murmured unlocking his desk drawer and in doing so purposely rubbing his foot up the inside of the female detective's calf. "_What do you say detective?_"

Kate shot the Writer a death glare. "_Not now!_" she hissed, the very hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Behave yourself Writer Boy."

"Oooh Writer Boy, you haven't brought that one out in a while," Rick teased as he unlocked his desk drawer and retrieved half a dozen folders. "I like it."

"Zip it, Cupcake."

"_Cupcake?_" Rick hissed. "God, not at the precinct. If the Rysposito monster hear that I'll never hear the end of it."

Kate grinned widely. "Then keep your hands to yourself," she countered in amusement. "Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Kate's early prediction that all the paperwork would be done before another body dropped never eventuated and just before midday her iPhone rang, shrilly.<p>

"_Beckett_," she answered. "Yup...uh huh, _shit__,_ are you sure?...alright...thanks."

Kate hung up and immediately swore so loudly every head in the bullpen snapped in her direction.

"Boss?" Esposito ventured, tentatively.

"The Knick Knack Killer's struck again," Kate explained as she got to her feet.

"Detective?" Gates scolded from her office door as the bullpen lit up with activity. "I assume you have a reason for the language?"

"The Knick Knack Killer's struck again," Kate explained not bothering with the niceties. "This one is in East Meadow Central Park just off ninety-seventh transverse. And according to dispatch, it's a messy one."

Gates swore under her breath before barking orders. "Alright, you, Mr Castle, Esposito and Ryan head out there. Karpowski-you, Stegner and Jacques go with them. Eggerstrom you and your team can set up a base here. I'll contact headquarters. I want all hands on deck with this one!"

"I was starting to wonder when he'd surface again," Rick said to Kate as he pulled on his jacket and followed the female detective towards the elevator. Ryan and Esposito not far behind them.

"God I hope Lanie's the M.E on this one, I haven't got the patience to deal with Perlmutter today," Kate muttered hammering the 'down' button. "_Dammit__,__ COME ON!_"

Eventually the lift arrived and Kate, Rick, Esposito and Ryan got in travelling down to the bowels of the twelfth precinct where their squad cars were parked.

"This is serious guys, sirens on," Kate called over to Ryan and Esposito as she reached her Crown Vic. "See you there."

"Got it," Esposito answered.

Wordlessly Rick got into the Crown Vic, biting his tongue and not speaking as Kate yanked her seatbelt down and started the engine with a menacing roar.

"_What?_" she snapped, reversing with a squeal of tires and yanking the vehicle into drive.

"Nothing, I wasn't saying anything," the Writer replied.

"I know, you weren't saying anything _very_ loudly," Kate snapped, flicking the switch for the rarely used sirens and lights. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing relevant to the case anyway," Rick replied as Kate raced out of the parking garage the tires squealing. "It was only to do with lunch but that's not relevant now. What did dispatch say?"

"Caucasian male, late fifties to early sixties. Multiple stab wounds, cut throat and severed genitalia," Kate replied. "They didn't say it was the Knick Knack Killer but unless we've got a copycat, it's the same guy, _shit!_"

"_Calm down,_" Rick said as the traffic ahead parted like the Red Sea. "Getting worked up is not going to help things."

Kate didn't utter a word but her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel and her creased brow told Rick she was using her all her self control not to snap back at him.

With Ryan and Esposito close behind, Kate raced through the streets of Manhattan, ducking through every available break in traffic every intersection. Her teeth were gritted in determination and her eyebrows were knitted together as the Crown Vic raced along the tires squealing with every corner turned. Rick knew better than to speak but instead he reached across the console and quickly squeezed Kate's thigh.

"I'm fine Rick," she told him, her tone much softer.

"I know."

Moments later they arrived at Ninety-Seventh and transverse. Kate yanked on the handbrake and dropped the clutch and the Crown Vic spun around with a screech from the tires coming to rest in the opposite direction she had been heading.

"A reverse donut?" Rick exclaimed gleefully. "That was _awesome!_"

"_Focus_ Castle," Kate said firmly as she cut the engine and yanked the keys out of the ignition. "Come on, there's work to be done."

The partners got out of the Crown Vic just as Ryan and Esposito arrived.

"Yo some badass driving there detective," Esposito teased. "Word will spread back at the precinct."

"Yeah because you can't keep your mouth shut," Kate grumbled with the hint of a smile upon her face as Karpowski and her team arrived. "Come on, you and Ryan delegate Karpowski's team. Castle and I will go and see the scene."

"On it."

Esposito and Ryan made their way over to Karpowski, Stegner and Jacques as Kate and Rick made their way up the incline to where the cordon was. Kate flashed her badge at the uniform guarding the tape and the moustached officer waved them under, his lips pursed in distaste. Lanie was standing by the tarp covered body, clipboard in hand and Alexis was with her taking in everything the dark skinned M.E was saying.

"Hey Lanie, what have we got?" Kate asked, pulling on a pair of purple latex gloves as she arrived.

"Caucasian male in his mid fifties, multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and upper torso, severed carotid artery and severed genitals," the M.E recited, crouching down and grasping the edge of the tarpaulin covering the body. "You might want to prepare yourself. This one is a little gross."

"Lanie, I'm a cop, you're a M.E. Don't try and lighten things up," Kate told her friend. "We've both been in the job too long to sugar coat anything."

"Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Lanie flung back the tarpaulin to reveal a blood soaked and mutilated corpse of a mid fifties man. His neck had been badly cut and there was a pool of blood like a halo around his head, making his hair colour unidentifiable. Stab wounds peppered his chest and abdomen like macabre freckles and his genitals were missing the surrounding skin stretched and hacked.

"I might just go and help Aiden," Alexis declared in a nauseated tone as Kate and Rick recoiled and muttered. '_Oh that's gross!_' in unison.

"Told ya," Lanie said in a resigned tone.

"C.O.D is obvious. How about a T.O.D?" Rick asked averting his eyes from the corpse and looking over at Alexis who was helping Aiden, one of the morgue attendants prepare a gurney to transport the body.

"Well temperature and lividity indicate maybe between four and eight this morning," Lanie replied. "Of course I'll know more when I get him back to the lab."

"Yo, what's the story?" Esposito asked a moment later as Lanie waved Alexis and Aiden over. A CSU investigator snapped a few more pictures of the body and surrounding areas.

"Caucasian male in his mid fifties, stab wounds to the torso and abdomen, severed carotid artery and his unit is missing," Kate recited. "Lanie reckons T.O.D is between four and eight this morning. Contact dispatch, I want the dog squad out here looking for any clues. This is getting ridiculous Javi. Get Jane and her team to question all these morbid spectators and get more uniform in here too. I want a search of the surrounding areas done, there's got to be a wallet, cell phone or _something_ that belongs to this guy. _I wouldn't if I we-_"

The Latino detective had listed up the tarpaulin covering the body and immediately recoiled in horror.

"_Joder! Eso es repugnante!_" (Holy fuck that's revolting!) he exclaimed in Spanish.

"Javi, get onto the dog squad please?" Kate asked more firmly. "And get anyone with any information you think is of any substance to come to Rick and me personally.

"Already on it, Karpowski and her team are already questioning the crowd," Esposito responded smartly as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll call in the dogs and get more uniform in."

"Thank you!"

Esposito jogged back down the incline to his and Ryan's Crown Vic where the Irish detective was speaking to a uniformed Sergeant and indicating to a map of the area that was spread out on the bonnet of the gleaming black vehicle.

"So, what d'you think?" Kate asked as they stepped aside and allowed Lanie, Alexis and the other morgue attendant to wrestle the lumbersome body into a body bag.

"Same as before, perpetrator is a male in his late thirties to mid forties. Repressed homosexual, most likely unemployed with a history of sexual abuse, being a receiver and perpetrator of it," the Writer replied somberly"Though the injuries are the same, the level of violence is escalating this to me indicates someone _wanting_ to be caught. Someone who wants psychiatric help, but can't or won't ask for it."

"Well I'll catch him if it's the last thing I do," Kate muttered. "Come to the CSU van with me? I want to see what they've got so far."

"Lead the way."

Kate team and Karpowski's team stayed at the crime scene til Lanie removed the body and took it to the morgue and liaised with CSU who were combing the immediate area for any skerrick of forensic evidence. The dog squad turned up and half a dozen German shepherds and blood hounds tumbled out of three squad cars. The leader of the group, a short muscular man recognized Kate and made his way over to the female detective with a massive German shepherd at the end of a leather lead.

"Kate?' he inquired.

Kate lit up. "Dan!" she exclaimed, embracing the Detective. "It's been too long!"

"Hey Hard Ass, how's you?" the detective asked.

"Meh, dealing with homicidal maniacs, you know the usual...guff," Kate replied, rolling her eyes at the nickname as the German Shepherd rubbed his massive body up against her legs. "Hey, what's this one called?"

The dog leapt up on his hind legs with a gleeful yap, his long pink tongue lolling out.

"This one is King, he's only a young one..._hey geddown you bastard_," Danny scolded, giving a sharp yank on the lead. "Sure you don't want a career in the dog squad Kate? We need more chicks."

Kate laughed. "Nah, I'll stick to homicide," she said. "I don't have anywhere to keep a dog of King's size, anyway I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Rick Castle. Rick, this is Detective Dan Boder. He heads up the dog squad."

"Hey, nice to meet you...finally," Danny said to Rick shaking the Writer's hand enthusiastically. "I've heard tons about you through the grapevine."

"I swear no one in the NYPD can keep their mouths shut," Kate muttered, rolling her eyes. "_Seriously."_

"Nah, just the stuff I've read in the papers and see on the news.' Danny replied with a grin. "Flash mobbing eh? Nice one."

"I wouldn't believe everything you see on the news; more often than not it's a load of shit." Rick informed the male detective

"Fair enough, so KB what's the deal?"

"Our vic is a mid fifties Caucasian male, suffering multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and upper torso," Kate began showing her colleague some of the crime scene photos CSU had emailed to her iPhone. "Our perp had cut off his unit too so we need to if possible, find it We've got a footprint just over there, that I think the perp left so your dogs have a scent to follow. I don't think the perp is in the immediate area anymore but we might get a scent track to more forensic evidence. Our ME said if we can find our vic's junk she might be able to give us more of a lead on the suspect."

"Alright, I'll get on it," Danny said. "_C'mon boy__,__ let's go_."

"You're not expecting much, are you?" Rick asked intuitively as Dan and King made their way over to the now empty crime scene.

"Honestly no," Kate replied with a sigh, watching King sniff furiously at the shoe print in the dirt. "But it's always worth a try. With the average homicide case I wouldn't bother bringing in the dog squad but our perp is a serial killer and _needs_ to be stopped. I need to bring out all stops, Rick. If this wasn't a serial killer case Gates would have my hide for getting them in."

"But if it were a normal case you wouldn't even consider bringing them in," Rick countered as King headed off in the direction of a scent. "I know you're not into wasting NYPD resources."

"Hmmm."

"So...how do you know Dan?" Rick asked curiously, trying to sound casual. "When did you meet?"

"We met in the aftermath of nine eleven," Kate revealed. "I was supervising a cordon near ground zero when he came in as part of the dog squad, searching for bodies. He had another shepherd, Benny then. Mom, Dad and I had a German Shepherd when I was growing up...Axel and after the days work was done we got talking about the breed."

Rick grinned. "Now I know what to buy you when we get that house in the 'burbs," he said. "We'll go to Westminster one day and hob nob with all the German Shepherd people."

"You want to buy me a dog?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I want to buy you a lot of things," Rick said softly. "But you won't let me."

Kate smiled. "Because I have my own-" she began.

"Money, I know. But you know me. I like to spoil you," Rick said, grasping her wrist and fingering the Trinity Bracelet he had gifted her for her birthday. "Let me every once in a while, huh? I'm a guy and guys like spoiling their women."

"Alright," Kate relented. "Though if I truly let you spoil me I'd have my own Ferrari and would go to work covered in the crown jewels every day."

Rick laughed heartily. "I'm not buying you your own Ferrari," he said in amusement. "If I did that, I would miss out on the joy I get from seeing you drive mine. And even if you did own the Crown Jewels you wouldn't wear them to work."

"You got that right," Kate answered.

"Though I am keen to get you a custom made piece for your navel piercing," Rick continued. "Blue Topaz is your birthstone and I reckon it'd be awesome if every time you took your clothes off I saw a piece I created dangling there."

He added a suggestive eyebrow wiggle

"I think you had an entirely different thing in your mind when you said that, Cupcake," Kate replied dryly, rolling her eyes skyward. "Whenever I take off my clothes, your eyes are far lower than my navel."

"I really have to learn to be less obvious, don't I?" Rick said sheepishly.

"When we're behind closed doors at home you can be as obvious as you like," Kate informed him with a smile. "It's just out on the field I need you to behave yourself. And I have to admit you're getting better and better at it."

"I knew the badass stealth skills I picked up form reading all those Batman comics and watching the old sixties TV series would come in useful one day," Rick relied with a grin. "Imagine if I had gone Special Forces like Espo. I'd be badass on bad-"

"_Detective__,__ found something!_"

Kate's hair swirled as she snapped her head in the direction of Dan's voice. She took off at run. Rick, Ryan and Esposito followed her over to a thick clump of trees and shrubs where King was keening at a particular spot whining, yelping, shrilly and scratching at the ground. Kate fearlessly plunged into the scrub in the direction King was indicating, branches and twigs snapping under her weight.

"Evidence bags someone!" she called. "_Ugh_."

Esposito gave Rick two evidence bags and the writer made his way into the shrubbery after Kate. The slim detective stood just ahead of him a look of distaste on her face. At her feet was the unmistakable form of a severed penis and testicles, clearly belonging to the victim.

"Sometimes I hate my job," Kate groaned as she pulled on a fresh pair of latex gloves before crouching down and hastily placing the severed genitalia in an evidence bag. "_Ugh..._at least 3XK didn't play with his food. Hold this will ya?"

Kate held out the bagged genitals and Rick took them, avoiding looking at the contents of the bag and watching Kate again as she plucked a worn leather wallet caught in nearby foliage and put it in another evidence bag.

"Got something?" Esposito asked in interest as he and Ryan pushed aside the foliage as to allow Kate and Rick and easier exit from the shrubbery.

"Yeah, a wallet and our vic's junk," Kate replied as she and Rick held up the two bags.

"Oh _foul_," Ryan muttered. "It's perps like this that make me wish I had stayed in Narc."

"Thanks a lot Dan," Kate told the dog squad detective as he enthusiastically praised his charge and rewarded him with a rope toy. "Without your help we might've lost some really important evidence."

"No problemo KB, happy to help. Let me know if you change your mind about joining the dog squad, eh?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm sticking to homicide,' she said dryly. 'Though when you retire King, I'll be more than happy to take him off your hands."

"Ha ha not happnin' chickadee," Dan replied with a chuckle. "He's already got a spot in the Boder household, he's-"

The radio on the detective's hip suddenly cracked to life. "_Dan This is 32451 at the east end of ninety seventh and transverse by the overpass__,__ we've got some evidence here __Detective__ Beckett's gonna be interested in._" The male voice announced, cutting Danny off mid sentence.

"Tell them to cordon off the area, _immediately_," Kate told Dan authoritatively. 'No one gets _near_ that evidence, got it?"

"Got it. _Listen 32415..._"

Kate took off running and the boys followed.

The four colleagues ducked under the cordon tape and pushed through the few remaining gawkers before running down the walking path til they came to a patch of greenery just over 97th and transverse. Two dog squad detectives each accompanied by two Bloodhounds stood guard over the patch of greenery where a black denim jacket had been carelessly thrown.

"Detective Beckett?" The elder of the pairing inquired, holding out a hand while expertly restraining his dog with the other. "Detective John Miller dog squad, we've just found this jacket. Reckon it might come from your perp. Bentley got a really good track on it."

"I seriously love dogs!" Kate declared, briefly shaking Detective Miller's hand and scratching 'Bentley's' ears before donning a fresh pair of latex gloves. "Got an evidence bag big enough Espo? This needs to get to CSU."

"Nope, you're going to have to get one at the van," the Latino detective said apologetically as Kate stepped into the shrubbery and retrieved the now obviously bloodstained jacket.

Bentley the Bloodhouse lit up as Kate lifted the jacket out of the shrubbery and let out a shrill yap.

"I owe you a porterhouse," she told the dog. "Thanks a lot Detective, anything else?"

"Nope, I think your perp got a ride from someone or legged it over the fence and down onto the road, the scent trail ends here."

Kate who had momentarily lit up deflated with a sigh. "_Dammit_," she grumbled. "Well a bloody jacket is better than nothing, thanks a lot anyway. If you find anything else let CSU know, got it?"

"Got it."

"Well a bloody jacket is better than nothing," Rick said as the team began heading back to the CSU van. "Perp or vics blood, d'you think?"

"Going by the amount I'm guessing the perp's," Kate replied, holding out the jacket between her index finger and thumb. "It's too small to be our vic's and the placement of the blood spatter indicates whoever was wearing this was facing our vic when he expired."

"It's our best lead yet Boss, with _that_ amount of blood the crime lab will pull a DNA profile for us to work on," Esposito assured his preoccupied colleague. "Don't sweat it."

"Knowing out previous luck, nothing will come up," Kate complained as they made their way down the walking path. "The fingerprints we got with the first case hasn't yielded anything yet."

"Here's Detective Pessimistic speaking," Rick said. "What happened to you optimistic outlook?"

"Eh, sometimes working in Homicide turns you pessimistic," Kate confessed with a shrug. "Or it could just be this son of a bitch getting to me. It's the only active case on our books now and I want to nail this bastard."

"Well he's probably just given us as good a lead as a personal invitation to his apartment," Ryan piped up. "Something will come of the jacket. It was worth calling in the dog squad you know it was."

"Hmm."

"Okay even I'll admit even _Gates_ would tell you to cheer up," Rick told Kate as they arrived back at the bustling CSU van. "You know she would."

"I suppose."

Kate turned the jacket over to CSU with strict instructions for the DNA test results to be rung though to her directly then made her way back to the Crown Vic which was still surrounded by the rubber skid marks arcing out from under the rear tyres.

"God, maintenance is going to kill me for that," Kate admitted sheepishly as she crouched to inspect the sleek black vehicle's rear tyres. "They're a brand new set of tyres and I can see how much I've taken off."

"They're still legal though," Rick reassured her as he crouched to inspect the tread grooves. "If maintenance or Gates kick up a stink, I'll buy the Crown Vic a new set of tyres."

"You d-don't have to do that!" Kate exclaimed. "I was the one in the driver's seat, not you."

"Yeah, well if I was in the drivers seat we'd be down to the rims," Rick confessed sheepishly. "On the day I bought the Prancing Horse I put a new set of custom made tyres on them and did so many doughies on them they exploded one by one and the weight of the car crushed the rims. I had to call a tow truck and get the car taken back to the Ferrari garage for be fixed up. _And_ someone called the cops because they thought the tyres exploding was a gun fight and I was arrested for driving dangerously."

Kate roared with laughter. "H-how many s-squad c-cars t-turned up?" she guffawed.

"Four."

Kate laughed so hard her slim face turned bright red. "That's _HILARIOUS!_" she shrieked. '_Ahahahahahaha! _ How long ago was that?"

"Seven years ago," Rick revealed with a reminiscent grin. "Around the time Storm's Last Stand was about to go on sale and Gina and I separated. I spent the night in the lock up because Mother refused to pay my bail, paid a fortune in fines and promised when it went to court to make a massive donation to a local driver safety program. The judge was satisfied with that and no conviction was recorded."

"You're a rebel without a cause, _Cupcake,_" Kate teased. "I can't believe you exploded _four_ custom made tires on a _Ferrari_ of all vehicles! I can understand doing it in a bomb but a _Ferrari?_ Not even I would do that."

"Yet you did half a donut in a squad car," Rick countered. "Oh come on, you would _so_ put the Ferrari into a donut."

"I would _not_," Kate insisted. "Clearly I have more respect for that car than you do. I seriously cannot believe you did that. I've been to car rallies where stunt drivers put their cars into such hard donuts they blow tyres but never have they done all four."

"Right, that's it. I'm going to buy you an old bomb and take you to a parking lot in the middle of nowhere and challenge you to blow all four tyres in a donut," Rick challenged as Kate made her way around to the driver's side door and unlocked it. "I want to see Kate Beckett, hot car chick. If you can blow up four car tyres I will be your slave for a whole week." He added as he slid into the passenger side door and shut the door with a _thunk_.

Kate grinned. "_Oh reaaaaally?_" she exclaimed, drawing out the last word with a purr. "And what sort of _slave_ would you be, Writer Man?"

Rick jumped and let out a little yelp of surprise as the female detective grabbed his crotch and brushed her lips against the apex of his ear.

"I think you know," he managed to choke out. "_Really_ Kate _really?_ At a crime scene?"

"We're heading back to the precinct now and I have plenty of time to grope you considering I'll be keeping to the speed limit." Kate revealed with a saucy grin and a wink.

Rick squeezed his eyes and groaned softly as Kate cheekily unzipped his fly and massaged his junk.

"Katherine Louise Beckett, you're going to kill me one day. I swear," he muttered as her hand found its way into his boxers. "Don't you think you ought to start the engine and start driving? I can see Ryan and Esposito at the CSU truck from here, looking at us. If we stay stationary much longer they're going to guess we're getting frisky and give us hell about it back at the precinct."

Kate made a face. "You're no fun," she said petulantly, giving him a final squeeze then starting the ignition. "But it's lunchtime now, do you want to head back to my place for a bit? I live closer to the precinct than you do."

The Writer lit up. "Can we get up to other _activiti__es_ while we're there?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh what do you think?"

* * *

><p>After spending a frisky hour an a half at Kate's apartment (during which time they totally forgot to eat anything) Kate and Rick returned to the twelfth precinct. The bullpen was alive with activity and Ryan and Esposito were in front of the murder board that was covered in crime scene photos and many notes written in Esposito's neat print.<p>

"Wow you've gathered a lot," Kate said as she removed her jacket and slung it on the back of her chair. "Any early reports from CSU or another find from the dog squad?"

"Nope, the only items the dog squad found at the scene were the jacket, wallet and the victims junk when you and Castle were there at the time," Esposito responded circling the photos of the three items. "Gates has demanded the crime lab make this case a top priority, so fingers crossed we'll get the earliest test results back by tonight. All we can do for the time being is sit and theorize."

"Good job guys."

"Hey, what's this I hear about you dropping a donut at the crime scene?" Jane Karpowski asked Kate as she approached the murder board and gave Esposito a folder. "Esposito said-"

"Esposito is full of crap," Kate muttered, blushing a magnificent shade of scarlet as she dropped down in her chair and turned her computer back on. "I did _not_ drop a donut at the crime scene."

"She's right, it wasn't a donut," Rick piped up with a grin. "It was half a donut. Left skid marks thirty feet long on the road and took half an inch of tread off a brand new set of tyres."

"_Oh Castle!_" Kate exclaimed as Ryan and Esposito burst out laughing. "Thanks a _lot!_"

"Any time _partner_," Rick replied cockily. "And you know Jane said to me during lunch she wants to go back with a can of spray paint and graffiti 'Kate woz 'ere' followed by her badge number."

"_OH YOU LIE!_" Kate shrilled as Ryan, Esposito and Karpowski roared with laughter. "Richard Edgar Castle liar, liar _pants_ on fire!"

"If we weren't here he wouldn't be wearing any pants _to_ be on fire," Karpowski muttered as Esposito began affixing more crime scene photos to the murder board. "Don't think we don't know what you two got up to during lunch. You two couldn't be inconspicuous to save yourselves."

That comment unfortunately was heard by every detective in the bullpen and every one of the sworn in officers, howled with laughter. Ryan dropped the files he was holding, smudging a whole column of notes on the murder board and Esposito was bent over double, laughing so hard his brown skin turned a magnificent shade of scarlet. The noise attracted Gates who stood in the main door of the bullpen her hands on her hips.

"And what's so funny?" she enquired primly, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching in question.

Their bosses question immediately silenced the guffawing group.

"N-nothing, S-sir. Ab-absolu-tely n-nothing," Karpowski sniggered.

"Castle was just saying he longs for a world where a chicken crossing the road no longer has its motive's questioned, Sir," Ryan told his boss with a grin. "It was rather interesting. You ought to hear his theories sometimes. It's certainly stopped me wondering why a chicken would _want_ to cross the road."

Gates rolled her eyes dramatically as her detectives erupted in a fresh fit of giggles.

"I'm sure that's _exactly_ what was said, Detective Ryan," she said dryly. "How about we leave the poultry talk to _after_ the end of shift and get back to finding the sadist who did this, huh?"

"_Yes Sir_!"

"You three up for a brew?" Rick asked Kate, Ryan and Esposito, once the other detectives had dispersed. "Of the caffeine variety?"

"Sure bro, the usual." Esposito said gratefully.

"Same," Kate and Ryan chorused.

"Coming up."

Rick got up and left the bustling bullpen making his way into the break room where he began making coffee. He had just finished making Esposito's usual grand full fat hazelnut latte when his iPhone rang, shrilly. Whistling a formless tune he retrieved the buzzing device from his pocket and answered it with a flourish.

"Castle!"

A deep and familiar voice filtered down the line.

"Me Castle we need to meet."

* * *

><p>AN2: Whoooooo a mysterious ending! Who do you think called Castle? Remember reviews mean you love me!...lol


	17. The Path of Discovery

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the seventeenth Chapter of Absolution titled 'The Path of Discovery' I haven't got a computer at home at the moment (Mine's in hospital for a tune up) so I've had to come to and internet cafe to work on this and not having the money to pay for such a service has restricted my ability to write. I hope you like this installment!

* * *

><p>"Sorry, who's this?" Rick asked, his mind half concentrating on making the coffee.<p>

"You don't need to know who I am," the voice replied. "But we've met, back in February in the car park after the little incident involving Mayor Weldon."

Rick's stomach fell though the floor sickeningly. "_Are you kidding me?_" he hissed. "I'm at the fucking precinct! I told you not to ring me here!"

"I am aware where you are Mr Castle and I also told you I would only ring if it were urgent," the voice informed him. "It is imperative we meet again. I have some information you might be interested in."

"Can't it wait?" Rick groaned. "Jesus Christ man. I'm trying to help bring down a serial killer, you know."

"I am well aware of that, Mr Castle but this is of vital importance," the voice said firmly. "We must meet today. It's time to move."

Something about the man's tone told Rick he wasn't messing around. "Alright, when and where?" Rick asked with a sigh.

"Midnight, same place as last time," the voice said. "Come alone. Do not come in your Ferrari or a taxi."

"B-but -"

"No buts Mr Castle, this is more important than you can guess," the voice said cutting Rick off mid-protest. "No Ferrari, no taxi. And come _alone._"

"Is this to do with Kate?" Rick asked hesitatingly.

"See you at midnight, Mr Castle."

And the line disconnected.

Rick knew it was serious. Whoever the voice was held the missing link to Kate's shooting and finding Johanna Beckett's murderer.

It was game time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the shift was torture for Rick. Inwardly he wanted to tell someone about the phone call he had received but knew he could trust no one. He didn't know who he could trust with the little information he had. Kate noticed his agitation and rested her hands on his shoulders.<p>

"What's up?" she asked softly, kissing the top of his head once Ryan and Esposito had left for the night.

"Ah nothing I just think this Knick Knack Killer case is starting to get to me," Rick replied with a sigh, closing his eyes as the female detective massaged his scalp with her fingertip. "Mmm that's nice."

"If I hadn't promised Lanie I would go out to dinner with her tonight. I'd take you back to my place and do it properly," Kate told him as she sat on his desk. "But it's our girl's night out, every third Friday. I can cancel if you fancy some company."

"No, you go and have a good night out with Lanie. I'll be alright," Rick replied with a smile. "I know the sisterhood code. You don't break dates with your girlfriend over guy. Our favourite M.E is a fearsome woman at the best of times. I don't want to overtly piss her off."

Kate laughed. "Maybe you, me and Alexis can get together sometime Saturday and do something?" she suggested. "Providing of course Lanie hasn't got me totally and utterly smashed like the first time we went clubbing at Frenchies."

"Oh I remember that night," Rick recalled with a chuckle. "You rang me at three in the morning after a series of sexually graphic text messages and told me you were dancing with a group of hot lesbians. Then you came back to the loft and passed out on the kitchen floor using your handbag as a pillow."

Kate turned red. "I don't remember that night," she confessed sheepishly. "I remember going out, then waking up on the loft kitchen floor because Alexis tripped over me not knowing I was there."

Rick chuckled. "You know the saying," he said in amusement. "If you remember it, you didn't party hard enough. If you're feeling up to it, come over Saturday night and we'll have home made pizza, it's been a while since we've made our own."

Kate grinned. "Sounds good," she said, getting to her feet. "Walk with me down to the parking garage?"

"Sure, just let me shut everything down and pack up."

Rick swiftly closed down his computer and packed away his completed work. He then pulled on his jacket and followed Kate down to the parking garage where her car was parked two spaces over from his Ferrari.

"You have a safe drive home, alright?" Rick said to the female detective after they pulled back from a heated kiss. "I worry about you."

Kate smiled. "You don't have to, I'm fine," she said, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him again. "As you say, I have badass ninja skills and a fully loaded Glock."

"You know what I mean, Kate," Rick countered, pulling the female detective close and inhaling her cherry scent deeply. "I just waited so long to find you and I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm fine, Rick. Really, thank you for your concern, its sweet." Kate replied, returning his hug. "D'you want me to ring you when I get home tonight? Would it make you feel better?"

The Writer chuckled. "It would," he replied. "I now I'm sounding more like your Dad than your partner right now. I just love you so much, you know?"

"I do know, really, I do." Kate replied. "But I have to love you and leave you. I have to go home to get ready to go out. If I'm feeling well enough, I'll see you tomorrow night, if not eight thirty Monday morning in the bullpen, alright?"

Rick's hands drifted south and gave her backside a squeeze. "You got it, beautiful," he said, kissing her languidly. "Have a great night out, alright?"

"You got it, til tomorrow Writer Man."

"Til tomorrow, Tulip."

* * *

><p>"So how's it going with you and everyone's favourite Quill Jockey?" Lanie asked a couple of hours later as the two friends at down for dinner at Deep Sea their favourite seafood restaurant. "Javi said you two arrived back at the precinct from your lunch break with sex hair."<p>

Kate choked sightly on her white wine. "Javier Esposito couldn't shut his mouth to save his life!" she exclaimed.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't want him to!" Lanie countered with a grin. "He gives me all the juicy gossip on you two. So _tell me_ your best friend why did you come back from lunch with sex hair?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Lanie?' she told her dryly. "Because we went back to my place after leaving this morning's drop and got funky. We did it so hard and so many times I'm still sore."

Lanie clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a hysterical squeal of laughter bursting forth.

"_Really?_' she hissed. "How hard?"

"Hard enough for him to pull his hamstring and me to have the worst carpet burn ever on my knees," Kate confessed. "I've had to bandage them both."

The M.E's facial expression was incredulous. "You're kidding me?" she exclaimed gleefully. "Have you guys gone a stretch without doing it or something?"

"Well it _was_ that time of the month for me last week, but we've done it since then," Kate revealed, stabbing a chunk of snapper. "Just today was particularly vigorous."

"I think the rest of normal society call carpet burn and pulled muscles, rough sex sweetie," Lanie said in amusement. "I bet you've got hickeys and bite marks where no one else can see them."

"Oh god, do I," Kate muttered. "Legs, bum, thighs, neck, shoulders, stomach, you name it. Rick's bitten and hickied me so much over the last twenty four hours that I look like I have chicken pox. He's the same."

Lanie sniggered. "You're having fun though," she observed as she popped a piece of tuna in her mouth.

Kate grinned, her rouged cheeks darkening in colour.

"The time of my life," she confessed. "Holy hell Lanes, when Rick and I are together it's out of this world. I truly relax when I'm not at the precinct and I work better when I'm there because of him. I have _never_ felt this way about a man in my life."

"Well you've never been with a man like that in your life, have you?" Lanie reasoned, stabbing a scallop with her fork. "You've found your soul mate and soul mates make the other feel relaxed, safe and secure. And of course have raging hot carpet burning hamstring pulling rough sex during their lunch breaks."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're never going to let me hear the end of that, are you?" she asked dryly.

"Nuh uh honey, that revelation deserves special mention." Lanie replied with a grin.

"Alright then, as long as I can 'mention' that time you told me about that time Javi tied you to his bed and made you scream so loud the neighbours called the police," Kate replied with a grin.

"Touché detective touché," Lanie conceded. "So do you want to hit Frenchies again tonight? Or there's that really lah did dah joint on Madison, The Cobra Cave, that's supposed to be good."

"How about we try both?" Kate suggested as she swallowed the last mouthful of her pan fried snapper and herb garlic cream sauce. "Or we could take your theory of 'partying til al the clubs kick us out' literally and go to every club we can. I've had a tough week and I need to let my hair down."

Lanie grinned. "That's just what I want to hear girl!"

* * *

><p>The lead up to midnight was torture for Rick. Alexis went to bed at ten pm after pulling twelve hours at the morgue with Lanie, which included three crime scenes and the Writer was left alone in the silent loft. As soon as his daughter went to bed, he ensconced himself in his office and began preparing to go out at midnight to meet the mysterious voice. He opened his safe and pulled out the padlocked case containing his Glock 23 pistol and exact copy of Kate's service weapon. He made sure every inch of the rarely fired weapon was working before he out a cartridge of bullets into it. He then pulled on his holster belt and holstered the gun making sure the firearm was easily accessible. He then dug out his bulletproof vest and put it on under his shirt (his spidey senses telling him it wouldn't be a totally stupid thing to do).<p>

He redressed, then put on another jacket that better hid the bulkiness of his vest before returning to his office to go over the case notes he had gathered since Roy Montgomery's funeral all those months ago.

* * *

><p>At eleven thirty Rick packed up all his notes and pocketed his phone, leaving the darkened loft swiftly and quietly. He made sure to go downstairs to the parking garage via the service stairs as to avoid catching the attention of Juan, the night doorman. He made his way out onto the curb where he waited til the taxi he ordered arrived.<p>

"Where to pal?' the driver asked cheerfully.

"SoHo, corner of Prince and Sullivan," Rick said shortly.

"Gotcha."

A few minutes later the taxi arrived in SoHo and dropped Rick off in front of Bella Donna café, a popular 24 hour eatery. He paid his fare, then pulled his hood over his head before exiting the taxi and making his way down the bustling Prince street. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed, the Writer ducked down a couple of side streets til he came to the parking garage he had previously met the mysterious Mr Smith in before. He travelled down to the lowest level that was reserved for the occupants of a nearby luxury apartment building. There were only a dozen or so cars in the spacious floor and the only noise was of his own footsteps scuffing on the cement ground.

"Er _Hello?_' he asked cautiously.

Instantly the blinding lights of a large vehicle shone into Rick's eyes

"Mr Castle, you came,' the voice called from the direction of a dark SUV in the far corner.

"Of course I was going to come, you hold the key to finding out who the hell shot my girlfriend and murdered her mother," Rick said, wincing as he tried to look past the light of the car to find out the identity of the mysterious voice. "What the hell's going on? I think I deserve some explanation."

"You do and all will be revealed with the information I have for you," the voice replied. "Behind you is a red fire hydrant with a box behind it. Within this box is a folder containing all the information you will require to satisfy your curiosity. The information you need will not require any further contact between us...got it?"

"So if I go get it now, will you stop blinding me with your car lights?" Rick asked sarcastically.

The voice ignored this comment. "Just remember, Mr Castle. Trust the people you see every day," the voice told him. "The people that will be most effective in helping you reach your goal are the ones you see every day."

"Esposito and Ryan" Rick answered in surprise after a long moment of thinking. "_Gates?_"

"If they're the people you first thought of..." the voice said trailing off. "Now go and get that folder. I'm not going to turn the lights off til you move."

"Alright alright," Rick said. "Look, I'm probably never going to find out who the hell you are but just know I appreciate all your help. I know without you I'd probably never be in the position to find justice for Kate and Jim. I know you must be putting yourself in danger and I want to thank you for doing that to help me."

"Go and get the folder Mr Castle," he told him.

"Alright, alright."

Rick turned away from the blinding light and went in search of the red fire hydrant, finding it in a little alcove. He ripped open the box wedged behind it and pulled out an inch thick manila folder bound by a thick rubber band. He tucked it under his jacket then made his way up to street level where he hailed a taxi that had just dropped off a group of drunken girls on their way home from a night out.

"Where to Sir?" the driver asked in a sharp Bronx accent.

"TriBeCa fourteen-sixteen Bordeau Avenue,' Rick said, pulling his hood further down over his face.

"No problemo!"

Upon arriving back at his apartment building, Rick paid the fare and ducked down to the parking garage, making his way back up into the building via the service stairs. He arrived on the top floor heaving for breath but soundlessly let himself into the loft, locking the door behind him and heading straight to his office.

Rick immediately returned his Glock to the safe and his vest to the wardrobe in his bedroom then with a mixed feeling of dread and anticipation pooling in his belly, he dropped down in his office chair ready to open Pandora's Box.

* * *

><p>The paperwork within the folder was the most complicated he'd read since his days with the FBI and Rick knew without a doubt he was going to need Ryan and Esposito's help. There were official NYPD reports from the night Johanna Beckett was murdered, Medical Examiners reports and what appeared to be a copy of the fire department's report from the warehouse fire. There were also crime scene photos, surveillance photos and personnel files of several ex NYPD officers all of which Rick knew from his own investigations, were dead. He couldn't make head nor tail of it and hurriedly packed away the paperwork when he heard Alexis make her way downstairs for breakfast. He packed up the folder contents and changed into a pair of boxers and T-shirt before pulling on his dressing gown and making his way out into the kitchen where Alexis was bustling about making a pot of coffee.<p>

"Morning Dad, you look like hell," the redhead greeted him brightly, standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Gee thanks pumpkin, your honestly knows no bounds," Rick said dryly. "No I couldn't sleep, I've got a lot on my mind with Frozen Heat coming out soon. Plus I've had a few ideas floating around and had to write them down."

"Another Nikki Heat book?" Alexis asked in interest.

"Nah Frozen Heat is going to be the last one in that series," Rick replied, going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs and packet of bacon. "The ideas I've had are only a paragraph here or a paragraph there. I'm sort of considering going into true crime next. I just have to find the right case to write about."

"Well knowing you Dad, it'll be something involving lots of blood and guts and gore," Alexis said in amusement. "Ted Bundy? Jeffery Dahmer?"

"Nah tons of books have been written about those two, I'd only be adding to bargain bins at second hand book stores," Rick said with a sigh. "Maybe once we catch 3XK I'll write about him. I won't have to do much research."

"You could also write about the Knick Knack Killer once you get him too," Alexis added. "Basically as long as people keep murdering people, you'll stay in business?"

Rick laughed at his daughter's black humour. "Yup it seems to," He replied. "Kate and I are in the same business it seems."

"Speaking of Kate, is she going to come over today?" Alexis asked, pouring boiling water into the plunger jug.

"I don't know, she went out clubbing with Lanie last night and you know what those two are like after a night on the town," Rick said in amusement, his thoughts drifting back to the last time the two friends had gone out on the town. "I expect if she's going to come over, she'll ring. What do you have planned for today?"

"Paige, Kelsey and I are going to lunch then a cruise on the Hudson around Manhattan," Alexis replied, casually. "I'm leaving to pick them up a nine and we'll probably be gone all day. Kel's invited me back to her place for dinner afterwards. How about you?"

"Sleep and writing," Rick answered. "Liberal amounts of both. Might go for a run on the treadmill if I can gather up the energy but Jason worked me pretty hard at the gym yesterday and I'm pretty sore."

"Then you need to go for that run than," Alexis said with a grin. "That's what he says to me after our sessions. You'll get stiffer and even more sore if you lay about."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Here's you sounding like a parent," he said dryly. "Sometimes I forget who the parent is when you say things like that and I think you're older than I am."

Alexis laughed and patted her father's cheek, condescendingly.

"Sometimes I forget who's the parent is to, Dad." She confessed with a giggle. "Don't worry I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks a lot pumpkin."

* * *

><p>Alexis left for the day with her girlfriends and Rick returned to bed. He fell into a deep sleep despite the sun streaming into the bedroom. He woke in the middle of the afternoon to the feeling of a soft pair of lips suckling upon his neck.<p>

"_Mmmm that's a nice way to wake up, Tulip._" He murmured sleepily without opening his eyes.

Kate leaned down over the sleepy writer and kissed him languidly on the lips.

"How are you, Writer Man?" she asked in her trademark 'bedroom voice'

Rick opened his eyes and grinned. "Better now that you're here," he replied, reaching up and threading his fingers through her brunette tresses. "How's your head? Thumping?"

"Nah I stuck to Vodka mixers last night, they don't make my head sore," Kate replied getting up and beginning to peel off her clothes. "Lanie on the other hand was still out of it when I left her place. I think there's no tequila left in Manhattan because of her, she got into a drinking competition with a pair of Irish drag queens at Frenchies."

Rick let out an amused snort of laughter.

"Did she win?" he inquired, watching the female detective greedily his blue eyes raking over her slender frame lustily.

"Of course, this is Lanie Parish we're talking about. The only person I've ever seen drink Javier Esposito under the table," Kate replied in amusement, noticing him watching her wiggling her backside. "According to these guys, not even 'girls back home' drink like Lanie."

Rick sniggered heartily. "Shall we ring her and tease her?" he suggested with a grin, groaning inwardly as she bent over to gather up her clothes, revealing her already glistening core. "Jesus Kate, if you stay bent over like that I'm going to pass out because all my blood will be in my boxers."

"Good, that's exactly where I want your blood flow to head," Kate replied cheekily as she made a process of folding her clothes and placing them on top of the dresser "I didn't just come over to say hello, you know. I'd like to do a bit of 'socialising' if you get my drift."

Rick groaned as he snaked his hand under the covers and into his boxers where he grasped his length, his eyes firmly fixated on Kate's backside.

"Course I get your drift," he replied his voice low. "When you get your mind on this track I can't help but get your drift. Now are you going to cut the 'putting away your clothes neatly bullshit' or am I going to have to tend to business on my own?"

Kate turned around a slight smirk upon her lips. "No way, that's my job," she declared. "Hands off the goods."

And with that the female detective threw back the covers and climbed into bed with the Writer, seizing his lips with her own and pulling his hand out of his boxers.

"_Mine,_' she whispered, running her hands all over his broad chest and hooking one of her legs around his hips. "You'll get to use it in time, alright?"

Rick lowered his head and suckled upon the nape of her neck.

"Alright, he murmured," but no taking it slow this time, huh? I can't stand it when you tease, its pure torture."

Kate giggled. "You love it," she murmured, sliding her hands down his chest and grasping his masculinity, gently. "I'm not going to torture you but let's take it a little slower than yesterday huh? The carpet burns and bite marks still sting."

Rick chuckled. "I did my job properly then," he murmured, grasping his face in her hands and kissing her softly. "God, you're beautiful Kate. I'm so lucky you chose me."

"It was a pretty easy choice to make Rick," Kate breathed as the writer playfully tweaked one of her nipples. "You're pretty hard to say no to you know."

The Writer chuckled. "I've heard you say that before," he murmured as he lavished attention upon her breasts, tugging at her nipple rings. "Now shut up."

Rick trailed long languid kisses down Kate's abdomen, marking every inch of her porcelain skin with a miniature love bites. She squirmed and arched against him, moaning breathily.

Rick crawled between Kate's legs and grasped her thighs, pinning her hips to the bed and making her unable to move. Kate bucked against the pressure of his hold and let out a little squeak of desire. Rick spread her femininity wide and closed his mouth over her core and slowly and _deliciously_ began to consume her, backing off every time Kate indicated she was close to peaking.

"_Riiiiiiick, you're killiiiing mee!_" Kate groaned as she ground her hips against the pressure.

"I know," the Writer responded cheekily. "And I love that you can't do a god dammed thing about it."

"P-please j-ust let me-c-come!" Kate groaned as he applied just enough pressure to leave her teetering on the edge.

"I love hearing you beg," Rick growled, teasing her sensitive spot just a little more. "It's such a turn on."

"_Fuck you Rick!_"

The Writer closed his mouth over Kate's centre once more and suckled upon the sensitive skin til she came apart above him arching her back and flopping back onto the cotton sheets with a primal scream.

"_!_" she screeched, her slim frame convulsing with each wave of ecstasy that washed over her. "_NOOOOOOOO!_"

Rick kept up the pressure on her clit til she was twitching on the bed in an enormous puddle of goo.

"_Yessssssssssssssss_," he murmured and she let out an occasional squeak. "Nice huh?"

Kate was so aroused and sated that she couldn't vocalise a distinguishable answer.

Rick crawled up the bed, his hardness pressing into Kate's thigh. The female detective rested her hands on his bulging biceps and gazed at the writer through heavily lidded eyes.

"You're going to kill me, Writer Man,' she murmured loosely, wrapping her legs around his hips. 'God, you're good at that."

Rick chuckled against the nape of Kate's neck. "I know," he murmured, cockily running the tip of his tongue along the bump of her clavicle. "It's a major turn on when you totally lose your shit because of something I've done. Wish I could get away with it at the precinct."

"I'd kick your ass if you tried that at work," Kate said in amusement. "Whenever we've done something funky at work, we've been the only ones there."

"I beg to differ," Rick declared, lowering his lips to her cleavage and gently sucking upon her bullet wound scar. "Did you forget about that time we got funky in the men's showers and Houston from Sex Crimes got in the cubicle next to us?"

"We were alone when we got in the shower, that doesn't count," Kate moaned as Rick pressed the tip of his hardness to her entrance. "Oh god Rick, don't _TEASE!_"

Kate let out a yelp of surprise as without warning the Writer thrust into her with one smooth movement.

"I wouldn't call that teasing, would you?" he growled, thrusting into her with barely contained restraint. "God Kate, you're tight. I'm not going to last long at _all_."

"Neither am _I!_" Kate squeaked, molding her body to his and mirroring his movements, meeting each one of his thrusts with one of her own. '_Ohuuuuughhh!_"

Soon enough speaking became impossible and Rick and Kate gave into their most basic and primal needs. Rick laced his fingers through Kate's and pinned her arms above her head, thrusting into her with his whole body, pressing her into the bed sheets. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a guttural groan every time her hit her nub.

The pair tried for as long as they could to stave off the inevitable but soon it was of no use. Rick bit his lip and smashed his lips down on Kate's, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She let out a breathy moan of desire and allowed the Writer to slam his hips into her.

"Jesus Rick, I'm gonna come!" the female detective breathed as she felt the slow burn of climax ignite low in her pelvis. "I can't hold back."

"Then don't," Rick groaned. "Come with me darling girl, scream for me."

Kate pressed her lips against Rick's and pulled his hips closer with her legs. The Writer responded in kind as he felt himself near his peak. His thrusts became erratic and as Kate found her own moment he found his releasing into her depths with a roar like a bellowing stallion.

"_KATE, KATE, KATE OHUGGGHHH!_" he bellowed, his voice muffled by the nape of her neck. "_Fucking hell!_"

"Aw, I dunno. It seemed like heaven to me," Kate countered playfully, kissing him on the lips as he twitched inside her. "_You stallion_."

Rick laughed heartily. "Never had a woman say that to me before," he confessed in amusement resting all his weight on his forearms. "How's your carpet burn?"

Kate giggled and blushed. "I'll be fine as long as we leave off the doggy style for a while," she said coyly. "Me on top is a small possibility in a couple of days."

Rick's baby blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm sure we can work out away to do it that will take the pressure off your knees," he informed her as he slipped from her depths and lay down beside her. "I like to experiment in the bedroom, you know that."

Kate whimpered as she felt the Writer's masculinity leave her, instantly wishing for the feeling if fullness to return.

"I do know that," she replied, turning on her side to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder and playfully run her fingers through his sparse chest hair. "It's because of that reason I have carpet burn on my knees. Lanie's jaw hit the ground when I changed my bandages last night. She said not even Javi's given it to her that hard."

Rick laughed heartily. "Go me," he crowed. "I _am_ a stallion, aren't I?" – You're cocky.

"No, you're a peacock," Kate said dryly as she slapped his chest. "Or a rooster prancing about the yard like you're King Shit."

"Aw, but Tulip, don't _you_ think I'm King Shit?" the Writer murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear. "A moment ago you couldn't help but scream my name. If I wasn't King Shit, you wouldn't have done that."

Kate giggled, Rick's low tone sending a new jolt of arousal to her core.

"True," she admitted as he suckled upon her neck. "Is Alexis going to be home today or am I going to have to put on some clothes for the sake of decency?"

Rick drew one of Kate's nipples into his mouth and teased it into a hard peak.

"You're going to have to put something on for the sake of decency," he murmured, looking deep into her green/brown eyes. "But it's only three o'clock. She's not going to be back til six. We can wander about in the raw til then."

"I think I'd be more comfortable in bed with you, Writer Man," Kate replied sleepily. "Here or in the bath. For me there's nothing more relaxing than soaking in a tub with you."

Rick's heart swelled with affection for the woman beside him.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" he said, softly brushing a sweaty bang of hair from her face and brushing the pad of his thumb across her swollen lips. "My life is so much more meaningful with you in it."

Kate's eyes welled with tears. "_No man has ever said that to me, you know,_" she whispered. "And my life is more meaningful with _you_ in it. I feel like I'm a better cop and definitely a better person because of you."

Rick spooned her body with his. "We're a pair of love sick tragic, aren't we?" he said in amusement.

"Hmm, but not as bad as Esplanie or Kevin and Jenny," Kate replied. "Well in my opinion anyway, they might debate the cheese factor."

"Probably."

After a long silence Rick spoke.

"Come and live with me," he murmured, sweeping aside Kate's hair and kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I don't like it when you go home. Please? Are you ready?"

Kate rolled over and snuggled into the Writer's broad chest. "I am," she murmured with a sleepy sigh.

Rick's insides leapt with joy. "Really?" he exclaimed happily.

Kate looked up at his through long lashes. "Really," she said softly a slight smile upon her lips. "You look like a little kid in a candy store."

"That's because I _am_ a little kid in a candy store," the Writer declared, excitedly. "This is _awesome,_ darling girl. Alexis is going to be so excited. She's wanted you here as much as I have."

Kate laughed as the Writer gave a little fist pump. "I'm finally ready Rick," she confessed. "I'm spending more and more time here of late and my apartment doesn't feel as much like my space as it used to. I'm happier here. That's why I came here straight from Lanie's. I want to go to bed here with you every night. I want to come home to an apartment that's full of the people I love, namely you and Alexis."

Rick grasped Kate's chin and kissed her enthusiastically.

"This is the most awesome of awesomesauce news!" he declared. "Can we tell everyone tonight? I could even tweet it-"

"_No_, no tweeting," Kate said in amusement as the Writer began getting carried away. "Let's just leave it to Alexis tonight then tell the people we trust namely Javi, Lanie and Kevin at work tomorrow. If you tweet it, we'll have the paparazzi on our ass and I would rather not have to deal with them unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I was actually joking about that," Rick replied with a chuckle. "Looks like we're going to have to properly clear out the downstairs spare room so you can have your own girl cave."

"Girl cave?" Kate responded with a giggle.

"Yeah, a girl cave," Rick repeated. "I have a man cave in the downstairs room where the pool table and bar is and where Patterson, Connelly, Lehane and I have games of poker. That's my dude zone. If you're going to live here you ought to have a dudette zone."

Kate openly laughed. "A dudette zone," she repeated with a snort. "I like it."

"Well that room is huge," Rick went on. "You can fit your bed in there as well as your desk and computer and most of the little knick knacks you own. You could probably have your own poker table too. Anything else you want to keep but won't fit here can be added to my storage shed in Battery Park, we could-"

Kate silenced her man by pressing her lips to his. "Shush," she said with a coy smile. "How about I start by packing up all my clothes and small essentials and bringing them all here? We can go to my place after the end of shift tomorrow and start it them if you like."

Rick grinned. Sounds _awesome_," he said enthusiastically. "Now we've just got to put up with the teasing from Esplanie and Kevin now."

"Oh that'll be easy," Kate said dismissively. "I have techniques that'll shut those three up quick smart. Besides I'm kind of looking forward to that sort of teasing. Those three are my best friends."

"When you're fully moved in I want to throw a welcoming dinner," Rick said suddenly. "Kevin, Jenny, Esplanie, Mother and Alexis. Sort of like a housewarming."

"Oh Rick you don't have to-" Kate began before he cut her off with a kiss.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to," he murmured. "I want to welcome you to my home, _your_ home officially. Besides I like giving dinner parties. I like celebrating. Hell, I'm a party animal."

Kate laughed heartily. "Alright I'll let you throw me a dinner party," she relented, stretching luxuriously like a cat in the sun. "You're a hard man to say no to, you know."

Rick just grinned.

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick eventually let the bedroom after an hour long soak in the tub and started making dinner. Alexis arrived back right on 6PM, an arm laden with bags and her iPhone pressed to her ear.<p>

"I know! I had an awesome time-look I gotta go, I just got home, yep see you Tuesday Kel ... bye."

"Hey Pumpkin, good day?" Rick asked as Alexis dumped her bags by the door and strode over to embrace her father.

"The best!" the redhead declared. "Kel, Paige and I spent half the day at the pool then went shopping for college stationary. We took a raincheck on the Hudson cruise. I've got to get a few more things but pretty much all I have to get are my text books and I can't get them til I actually _get_ to college. Hey Kate, good to see you again."

"Same," the female detective replied with a smile.

"Well I hope you've worked up an appetite, it's Castle Lasagne Night," Rick informed his daughter cheerfully. "Kate's making a badass salad and I'm making a badass lasagne. And I think tonight it's worth breaking out the badass apple pie and badass vanilla ice cream."

Alexis stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow as Kate let out a great snort of laughter.

"Alright what gives?" she asked suspiciously. "That's over use of the word badass, even for _you_."

Rick and Kate exchanged a meaningful glance.

"You tell her," the female detective urged.

"Tell me what?" Alexis demanded, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Kate has _finally_ agreed to move in with us," Rick revealed with a grin.

Alexis lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed excitedly "are you serious? _Kate?_"

"Very-_oof_," the female detective replied as Alexis engulfed her in a hug. "As I told your Dad this afternoon, more and more lately this place has felt like home than my apartment. I'm going to make the move gradually though. Tomorrow after work your Dad is going to help me pack up my clothes and small essentials then whenever I have a day off and on the weekends I'm going to work on the bigger stuff."

Alexis gave Kate another squeeze. "This is awesome Kate, seriously!" she exclaimed. "Dad's wanted you to move in for ages. He told me so."

"Oh did he now?" Kate teased, elbowing the Writer in the side as he went bright red and made a pretence of inspecting the lasagne which was bubbling away in the oven.

"Oh yeah, he's always miserable when you go back to your own place after staying here a while," Alexis revealed. "He then pretends he isn't but I know he misses you when you're not here."

"Alright, enough from you cheeky," Rick told his daughter, his face still a respectable shade of red. "Put all your stuff away and wash up. Food's almost ready."

"Okay!"

"She's happy," Kate commented as the bubbly redhead disappeared upstairs.

"She's wanted you to move in as much as I have Tulip, of course she's happy," Rick replied, pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple. "I think she was worried about what I'd do once she headed off to college. She knew I'd be lonely without someone at the loft and now you're going to be here, I think that's put her mind at rest."

"She's a good kid, Rick. I can tell you're proud of her," Kate told the Writer.

"Oh, I'm _very_ proud," Rick confessed. "Bringing Alexis into the world was and will be the best thing I have ever done. I look forward to doing it again all over some day."

Kate smiled and instantly pictured herself and the writer surrounded by a brood of their own children. "How about we tackle dinner first?" she suggested squeezing his hand.

"Brilliant idea."

* * *

><p>AN2: Well peoples what did you think? Reviews are love remember! **Grins**


	18. Moving Haus

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 18th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Moving Haus' I'm not going to say anything about this chapter you can discover the contents yourself _buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_ HOW FUCKING EPIC WAS THE ALWAYS PROMO? I screeched so loudly I'm sure my neighbours thought I was torturing someone. And _PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT_ actors don't use tongue!

* * *

><p>Come Monday morning Rick and Kate rose early and headed to the 12th precinct in Kate's SUV, Rick smiling the whole way.<p>

"What's so funny?" the female detective asked in amusement as they left the precinct's parking garage and made their way across the road to Angelo's.

"Nothing's funny," the Writer replied, giving her hand a little squeeze. "I'm just really, really, _really _happy that you've decided to move in. I feel for once my life is _finally_ heading in the direction it should. And because of that I'm grinning like an idiot."

"Everyone in the bullpen is instantly going to know something's up, you know," Kate said dryly as they entered Angelo's. "Their first thought is going to be you spent the whole weekend in my pants."

"That's not true," Rick replied as they took their place in the queue. "You would have to have been _wearing_ pants for me to have been in them all weekend."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha _ha_," she said dryly. "You know what I mean, Rick. The grin on your face is just advertising. You may as well buy a billboard in the middle of Times Square that yells 'I got lucky.'"

Rick laughed heartily. "Nah, when it comes to you sweetheart. I don't like to advertise," he confessed. "Not with intent anyway. If people guess...well good on 'em."

"Well they'll guess," Kate said as the queue crept forward. "I'm going to try and hit up Gates for an hour or two off today so we can head back to my place and start packing up my belongings. If things are slow she might give me an early day."

"And I'll ring around and get some boxes for you to use," Rick added cheerfully. "This is going to be awesome fun, Tulip."

"Moving a house is a pain in the ass," Kate declared, making a face. "Various times I've done it I've had arguments, spats and lost things. Well except last time. My last apartment blew up and there was nothing to move."

"It's a pain in the ass if you do it all at once," Rick conceded. "But if you do it with help like you will this time, it'll be less painful. Once you let Lanie, Espo and Kevin know you're moving...I bet they'll volunteer to help. Same goes for your Dad and I reckon Alexis and mother will chip in too."

"I don't want to trouble anyone." Kate mumbled.

"You won't be," Rick insisted. "Everyone loves you Kate, they'll want to help. Especially Mother and Alexis, they've wanted you to move into the loft as much as I have."

"Well if they volunteer, I'm not going to say no but I still don't want anyone to be inconvenienced."

After the pair bought their morning coffee, they crossed the road and returned to the precinct.

"I think today is going to be productive," Rick announced as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the department floor. "I have a feeling in my bones."

"Bones? Is that what you call it?" Kate teased as she swallowed a mouthful of bear claw.

"Ha ha."

"Good morning!" Ryan piped as he spied his two colleagues.

"It is, isn't it?" Rick countered equally as cheerfully.

"Well look who had a good weekend," Esposito teased. "Spent it in bed, did ya?"

"_Javi…._" Kate said in a warning tone.

"Yeah yeah, behave yourself." Esposito answered.

"Well _something's_ up," Ryan said intuitively as the four colleagues and friends moved into the break room. "Aside from you two spending the entire weekend in bed."

"You going to tell them or am I?" Rick asked Kate with a grin.

"Go on, you do it. You'll pee your pants if you don't." the female detective replied dryly.

"If you two are getting married Lanie wins the pool." Esposito told them.

"We're not getting married Javier," Kate said witheringly as she retrieved a container of frozen food from the staff freezer for her lunch. "And If we were, don't you think I would be wearing a ring and announcing it somewhere else other than the bullpen?"

"She's got you there dude." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah yeah" Esposito grumbled. "So what's the big news?"

"This beautiful creature has agreed to move in with me," Rick announced loosely, wrapping his arms around Kate's waist a huge smile spread across his face.

"I win _that_ pool," Kevin announced with a grin.

"Do you, Espo and Lanie bet on every aspect of our lives?" Kate exclaimed in exasperation. "Seriously Kevin, you ought to take us out to a fancy dinner with the proceeds."

"Not _every_ aspect," the Irish detective replied. "There are several pools but you'd hit me if I told you about all of them."

Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations guys, it really is about time," Esposito told his friends. "If you need a hand moving, let me know alright? I don't mind helping."

"Same here." Kevin added.

"Told ya." Rick told Kate triumphantly.

"If you really don't mind-" Kate began.

"We don't," Esposito said firmly. "Friends help friends, don't they? When you need a hand, let us know and we'll pitch in."

"Thanks Javi," Kate said gratefully. "I'm going to pack up the essentials like my clothes tonight then move the bigger stuff on the weekend. I'm going to see Gates later and try and get a couple of hours off early to make a head start on things. Just got to hope it's a slow day and she's in a good mood."

"I think given all the overtime paid and unpaid you've put in lately, she'll give you the time," Ryan told his friend "take a RDO if you have to."

"Is she here?" Kate asked

"Yeah, she got here a minute before you and Castle did."

"Well I'll get the day started first then ask when we break for lunch," Kate said. "Noses to the grindstone, huh?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>After working for a solid four hours Kate broke for lunch right on midday.<p>

"I'm actually in with a prayer of completing all my paperwork today if a body doesn't drop." she declared capping her pen.

"Last time you said that a body _did_ drop," Rick answered wryly as he looked up from the file he was working on "do you _want_ to jinx yourself?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Funny," she said. "Well I'm going to ask Gates for some times off...come with me?"

"Sure."

Rick slid some finished files into his 'out' tray then got up and followed Kate across the bullpen to Gates' office. The older woman was at her computer, furiously typing away on the keyboard when they arrived.

"Sir?" Kate inquired, after knocking on the door frame. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, come in."

Kate led the way into the elegantly furnished office with Rick close behind.

"How can I help you detective?"

"Um well I was wondering if I could have a couple of hours off my shift today," the brunette detective spoke up as Rick placed his hand on the small of her back. "You see I'm moving into Rick's loft in TriBeCa and want to get a head start on packing."

The ghost of a smile flitted across the Captain's face. "I think I can spare you," she said keeping a serious tone. "But keep your phone on...you'll still be on call."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Detective?" Gates said as Kate and Rick made to leave her office.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm happy for you," Gates told her with a much more obvious smile. "For you too Mr Castle, some in the department would say about time."

"Thank you Sir," The pair chorused.

"She's turning into a softie, I swear." Rick told Kate as soon as they were out of the Captain's earshot.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kate replied dryly, leading him into he break room. "How about we leave here at three and go straight to my place? I haven't got that much clothing it shouldn't take that long to pack up."

"I beg to differ," Rick joked. "Your shoe collection alone would fill up the Prancing Horse."

"I'm not even going to dignify that load of rot with an answer," Kate said rolling her eyes. "I do _not_ own that many shoes. Lanie owns more...trust me."

* * *

><p>Right on three o'clock both Rick and Kate began shutting down their computers and filing their completed paperwork.<p>

"Alright, Castle and I are hitting the road," Kate announced as she stood and pulled on her jacket. "Call me if we get a body or anything new comes up, alright?"

"Got it," Esposito answered smartly. "Ryan and I knock off at five. We'll be around about half past to lend you a hand, alright?"

"Thanks guys you're awesome," Kate said gratefully. "Bring Chinese for dinner and you're permanently on my Christmas card list."

Ryan laughed heartily.

"Thought we already were?" he said cheekily. "Though I don't remember the last time we _actually_ got a Christmas card from you."

"What's the point in giving you one?" Kate asked witheringly. "I see you at every staff party and usually every day through the holiday period...shut up you goofball."

The Irish detective just snorted with laughter.

"See you guys later." Rick said to his friends as he laced his fingers through Kate's.

"Later lovebirds!" the two detectives chorused.

* * *

><p>"You know, I never thought I'd feel this way but I'm kind of excited about this whole moving thing." Kate informed Rick half an hour later as they arrived at her apartment building.<p>

"Well maybe it's because you've got all the help you need to do it without the usual worries and because you're finally moving in with the right person." Rick suggested as they ascended to the third floor and walked down to the end of the hallway where Kate's apartment was located.

"I haven't actually lived with anyone before," Kate revealed, sticking her key into the lock and turning it. "Not since my dorm at Stanford."

"Really?" Rick exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah really," Kate replied, pushing the door open and switching on the lights. "After Mom died and I dropped out of Stanford to enter the academy...I just wanted to be alone. I stayed with Dad for a while after moving back from California but I've never lived with a friend or boyfriend. This is a new thing for me, a _good_ new thing."

"Well, what did I say New Year's Eve?" Rick asked as she pulled off her jacket and led him through to her bedroom. "Twenty twelve is our year. _Big_ things are going to happen."

Kate turned on her bedroom light and immediately let out a snort of laughter. He queen sized bed usually so immaculately kept, was piled high with suitcases of every shape and size. A scrap of paper was stick to the middle of the pile and upon it was written _'I hear you're going to need these. About time girlfriend xxx Lanie P.S How come I had to hear about you moving in with Writer Boy from Javi? We're talking next time __I__ see you honey!' _ in Lanie's neat print.

"You've got some explaining to do." Rick said in amusement.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell Lanie!" Kate exclaimed, smacking her forehead. "God, I'm going to catch hell from her now!"

"I think she might understand," Rick said as he headed for Kate's wardrobe. "Let's get things started, huh?"

"Yup...let's do this"

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate worked in perfect unison and in no time her clothes and shoes were packed up and stuffed into her SUV. They then returned to the third floor intending on lying down on the bed for a short rest when Rick spied a box poking out from under the bed.<p>

"What's this?" he inquired, reaching for the box.

"No, Rick. _Don't look in there!_" Kate exclaimed as the Writer worked his thumbs under the lid to open it.

"Why?" he said, a wide grin spreading across his face as a red faced Kate lunged for the box.

"_Because it's private!_" Kate yelped loudly, lunging for the box and slapping his arm when she missed. "Richard Alexander Rogers, don't-you-_DARE!_"

"Ooooh, calling me by my proper name, It _must_ be good," Rick teased opening the box with a flick of his wrist. "What do we have here?"

The Writer peered into the box and immediately burst out laughing. Inside was a wider selection of sex toys and light bondage equipment, ranging from bullet vibrators and ball gags to a pair of apparently brand new custom made black leather studded handcuffs. He picked the handcuffs up and dangled them teasingly in front of the mortified detective.

"Now I know how you knew those cuffs on that vic a couple of years ago were custom made," he said gleefully. "These look brand new."

"_They are!_" Kate yelped covering her face with her hands. "God, this is not how I wanted you discovering-"

"That you like being tied up?" Rick finished with a grin, dropping the cuffs and shuffling on his knees over Kate who was still sitting on the edge of the bed her face covered "I had no idea. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I did!" Kate exclaimed. "But not like this. I was working up to bringing this into the bedroom with me one night and I kinda sorta never got around it...god, this is so _embarrassing!_"

Rick placed his hands on Kate's hips and scooted her closer to the edge of the bed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," he murmured in her ear. "It's kind of a turn on to find this out, you know. I've just had a million ideas of what to do to you when you've got them on."

Kate took her hands away from her face and rested her forehead against the Writer's.

"R-really?" she said somewhat uncertainly.

"Oh yeah," Rick replied with a lascivious grin. "Maybe we can use them tonight when we get home if you're not too tired. I saw a couple of other things in there I could use at the same time."

Kate giggled. "_Maybe_," she said coyly. "But for the moment, close the box. I don't want Lanie and the boys seeing things that demonstrate what turns me on sexually."

"But Lanie's your best friend, surely she knows you have them?" Rick enquired.

"Of course she does but I'm not going to tell her _exactly_ what turns me on!" Kate yelped. "Though I will admit she might have a bit of a idea. One night a few years ago before I met you, we got drunk and instead of clubbing. We went to what seemed like every sex shop in Manhattan and went vibrator shopping."

Rick roared with laughter the corners of his eyes crinkling up adorably.

"You two girls are scary," he chortled, securely doing up the box and lifting it onto the bed. "But remember you don't have to be afraid of telling me what turns you on. I _want_ to know. I'm your one and done. I'm supposed to know what makes your toes curl."

"Okay, I promise from now on I'll tell you what my kinks are," Kate promised, pecking him on the cheek and getting to her feet. "Come on, let's start packing up the kitchen stuff."

"Aaaaaaaaand now we're back to Kate Beckett organizer," Rick teased as he followed the female detective from the bedroom out to the kitchen aisle. "Do you want me to pack up the cutlery in alphabetical order?"

"Oh shush." she replied, opening the nearest cupboard door.

"I love you, you know." he murmured in her ear wrapping his muscular arms around her slim waist as she pulled out a stack of mismatched plates.

"Rick, I love you too but you're interrupting my mojo!" Kate exclaimed half-heartedly, elbowing him in the stomach. "At least til we get home can you think _above_ your waist?"

"As long as once we're there I can think entirely _below_ the waist." the Writer replied, raising his hands and cheekily squeezing her breasts.

"You can," Kate relented momentarily, leaning into his embrace. "But in the meantime, _behave_."

Rick was leaning down to kiss Kate on the neck but was interrupted by a smart knock at the door.

"_Dammit_." he groused.

"Ha ha," Kate replied. "That'll be Lanie and he boys, remember _behave_."

"Behaving now, detective!"

Kate strode across the apartment floor and pulled open the door. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny stood on the other side, all wearing identical grins.

"We come bearing gifts!" Esposito announced, pulling into view a trolley laden with dozens of bound moving boxes and old copies of the New York Times.

"And dinner!" Jenny added, holding up two bulging plastic bags that were slightly steaming.

"You didn't have to bring dinner as well!" Kate exclaimed, stepping aside to let her friend's in. "Good to see you Jenny, thanks for stopping by."

"No problem, when Kevin said you were _finally_ moving in with Rick I wanted to help," the effervescent blonde said as she headed for the kitchen. "How about I serve this up while Lanie and the boys help you and Rick?"

"Sounds great."

"Have you got a system?" Kevin asked as his wife bustled about the kitchen.

"Not perse,' Kate replied. "Just going room by room. Rick and I had just started on the kitchen when you knocked, I've packed up my clothes and shoes and all the little knick knacks in my bedroom already. I want to pack all the small things up in every room before I even _consider_ the bigger stuff."

"Sounds like a system to me," Rick piped up with a grin.

"Very funny Rick ha ha." Kate said dryly.

"How about Javi and I start on the important stuff like your computer and office stuff?" Ryan suggested, pointing to the little alcove off the living room where Kate's computer and desk was set up. "If I was moving I'd want to start with that."

"Thanks guys, you're really good friends," Kate said gratefully. 'Just remember label everything. Mom Dad and I moved when I was small and Mom didn't label any of the boxes and it took us three weeks to find everything."

"Yo, we're the _masters_ or organizing we've got it covered." Esposito declared.

"Yeah Javi, _we'll _believe you." Lanie said in a disbelieving tone. "I'm going to work with my girl here."

And with that the M.E dragged Kate off to her bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them Lanie rounded on her friend.

"And tell me _why_ I, your _best friend_ had to find out you were moving in with Writer Boy from Javi and not you directly, _hmmmm?_" the M.E demanded, putting her hands on her hips and raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Kate grinned her entire visage lighting up. "I'm sorry Lanes, I honestly forgot," she confessed. "After I told Rick I would move in with him we got carried away in the bedroom department again then this morning I got straight to work and lost myself in CSU reports."

"Well I forgive you _this_ time but I better be the first person you tell when he proposes," Lanie told her fiend with a grin. "Get me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Lanie, we've only just become ready to live with each other" she scoffed, bending over to open up the trunk at the foot of her bed. "Marriage for either of us is a long, _long_ way off. We've both got a long way to go before we've ready to walk down the aisle."

"Uh huh, well whenever that day comes, tell me first," Lanie said with a grin, opening a box so Kate could place some linen in it. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Kate, Rick, Lanie, Esposito along with Ryan and Jenny worked solidly for the next four hours, stopping only briefly to eat. Then once all the boxes Esposito brought were used up, they packed up their cars and made their way back to the loft in TriBeCa.<p>

"Thanks guys, I really, _really_ appreciate your help," Kate told her friends giving each of them a hug. "You really didn't have to."

"Hey friends help friends, remember?" Esposito said. "We're not just a team at the precinct, we're a team outside the precinct too."

"Thanks Javi."

"So same time tomorrow?" Kevin suggested. "We can take apart your bed and move your office desk and get everything ready for the removalists."

"Oh Kevin, I-" Kate began.

"_Yes__,_ Kevin. She'll be grateful for the help," Rick interjected, pointedly looking at Kate.

"Yeah thanks Kevin." Kate said sheepishly correcting herself.

"I'll talk to my bros in Robbery at the fifty fourth and see if I can borrow a van," Esposito chipped in. "One of those will fit all the bigger boxes and shift you out quicker."

"Now Javi, you don't have to do _that_." Kate said firmly. 'You've already done so much. How can I repay you?"

"Not that you have to, but Castle never managed to get to that new steak house in Little Italy. If you _really_ feel you _have_ to repay us...take us there one night," the Latino detective replied with a grin. "But you're my sister from another vista, you don't have to do anything."

"Well al-right then."

"See you tomorrow girl, enjoy all the unpacking," Lanie told her friend, embracing her once more. "That's one things we're not going to help you with."

"Oh very _funny,_" Kate said dryly rolling her eyes skyward as she returned her friend's hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Til then girl!"

Once all their friends had left Kate and Rick returned to the downstairs spare room that Rick had assigned for Kate's 'Girl Cave' and they started sorting the boxes into more organized stacks.

"I'm really lucky to have friends like that, you know." Kate declared as she placed the boxes containing her bed linen where the foot of her bed would be.

"I'm not the only one who loves you, Tulip," Rick said solemnly. "Granted Jenny, Kevin and Esplanie don't love you like I do, but they've still got your back."

"Yeah I know and I'm grateful," Kate replied with a smile unpacking a decorative vase and putting it on the window sill. "Like you said this morning, I _finally_ feel my life is heading in the direction it should be and it's an awesome feeling."

A soft knock came at the door and Alexis appeared clad in a dressing gown and worn chicken feet slippers.

"Hey Pumpkin, you heading to bed?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come and say goodnight," the redhead replied stepping into the cluttered room. "I've got to be up early to start my shift at the morgue at seven."

"Lanie's working you hard, huh?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but it's nothing I can't handle," Alexis replied. "I'm learning tons of stuff and slowly starting to get over the blood, guts and gore of the job. She reckons I should apply to the coroner's office nearest to whatever college I go to. She said she would be a reference for me if I decided to do that but I'm not entirely sure what to do. There's tons of time to decide yet."

Rick embraced his daughter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Night kiddo, sleep tight." He said.

"Night Dad, "Alexis answered, returning his hug enthusiastically. "Night Kate."

"Night Lex."

"Hey, I haven't said it yet but welcome to the Castle household," Alexis said solemnly turning as she reached the door. "Dad and I have wanted you here for ages. We think you'll be the perfect fit."

A huge lump formed in the back of Kate's throat and she swallowed hard as she embraced the younger Castle tightly.

"Thanks a lot Alexis, that really means a lot to me," she said thickly. "How about one night we kick your Dad out of the loft and have that Disney marathon we talked about at Christmas?"

Alexis lit up. "Sounds _great_," she said as Rick exclaimed with '_hey!_' "I'll dig out Mulan, Lion King and Aladdin out and set them aside."

"Well when I've moved in properly and had a decent night's sleep, we'll do it," Kate promised. "We'll make it a real girly night, huh? Nail painting, braiding hair and talking about boys the lot."

"Sounds _awesome_."

Alexis departed for bed a moment later and Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"What?" she asked as the Writer just looked deep into her green/brown eyes without saying anything.

"You're extraordinary, you know that?" he said softly, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "Alexis is right, you're going to fit in just _perfectly._"

Kate smiled. "Kiss me?" she asked.

"Gladly," Rick lowered his head and captured Kate's lips with his own. The female detective got up on her toes and returned the kiss enthusiastically, running her fingers through his hair and raking his scalp with her nails.

The kiss went on for an indeterminable length of time. Kate gave a little jump and Rick caught her allowing her long slender legs to wrap around his waist. Kate let out a little moan of desire as the writer pressed her up against the wall and kissed her ferociously; sneaking his hands up her shirt and undoing her bra strap with an expert flick of his wrist.

"B-bedroom–" Rick murmured once they paused for some much needed oxygen. "_Our_ b-bed-room."

Kate's eyes sparkled. "_Carry me_," she whispered in her most seductive 'bedroom' voice.

"As you wish m'lady.'

* * *

><p>AN2: Author and Story alerts are nice but Reviews feed the monster! (Plus I want to hear what you thought of the ABC Always promo LOL)


	19. The Investigating Begins

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 19th Chapter of Absolution titled 'The Investogating Begains.' Thsi is where the nitty gritty really starts! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>All in all it took Kate along with family and friends help, ten days to fully move out of her apartment into the loft. Her 'Dudette Dungeon' (As Rick had christened it) was set up like her bedroom at her apartment had been and the things that were too big to fit into the loft had been stowed with Rick's possessions in a storage shed in nearby Battery Park.<p>

The loft was now a happy combination of Rick and Kate's taste. Her favorite recliner sat in the living room and several of the paintings she owned hung on the previously sparsely decorated walls. All her books took up a six foot stretch of the living room wall and her prized Harley Davidson sat parked in the basement garage next to the Prancing Horse.

As soon as she was settled in Rick threw Kate a welcoming dinner and a long raucous night of eating drinking and playing eight ball and poker had been enjoyed by the female detective along with Ryan, Jenny, Esplanie, Alexis, Martha and Jim.

Unfortunately the paparazzi had found out Kate had shifted into the loft and for seven days straight, the bottom dwelling photographers had followed the female detective and Writer from the loft, to the precinct and to and from the morgue and crime scenes. Only a heartfelt plea from Rick on his personal website and Facebook and Twitter profiles and a 'talking to' from Gates to the group of paparazzi outside the precinct got them to back off. They were still discussed but only referred to as 'A well known NYPD Homicide Detective' and 'The Master of Macabre.'

"Alright, I better go. I have that appointment with the Real Estate agent," Kate said to Rick one Thursday afternoon toward the end of June. "See you at home, alright?"

Rick looked up from the paperwork he was working on and smiled. "See you there," he promised, sitting up and kissing her chastely on the lips. "_I love you__,__"_ he added in a barely discernable whisper.

"Oh for god's sake you two get a _room!_" Stegner exclaimed rolling his eyes as the kiss progressed a little more than usual "you're worse than a pair of horny teenagers!"

Every officer and detective on the floor howled with laughter.

"Hey we've got to take advantage of Gates not being here, _jealous?_" Rick said to the older detective ""we'll start charging if you want to watch."

"_Castle!_" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah I know behave yourself," the writer mumbled "see you at home?"

Kate winked.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind Kate, Rick got up from his desk and headed towards the break room. He made sure he caught Ryan and Esposito's eye and jerked his head wordlessly saying '_come with me_'. He then walked into the break room and waited for the two detectives to follow him.

"Shut the door, pull the blinds." He ordered, authoritively.

Esposito's eyebrows arched sharply. "Bro what's up?" the Latino detective asked as Ryan shut the blinds and closed the doors.

"Before I say anything, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone of what I am about to tell you...to _anyone_. Especially Kate and Lanie. Not anyone in the precinct, no friends, no family..._no one_."

"Dude what he hell's going on?" Ryan asked, a little scared.

"Promise me, _both_ of you." Rick demanded, an edge creeping into his voice.

The two detectives gave the Writer a hard look but after a while acquiesced to his request

"We promise," they chorused.

"Do you two have anything planned for tomorrow night?" Rick asked.

"Nope, I've got a night alone. Jenny's taking French classes at night school," Kevin said.

"Lanie's working the night shift, nothing planned for me." Esposito informed him. "Why?"

"I need you to meet me at the Old Haunt tomorrow night once Lanie and Jenny head out for the night," Rick told them. "I need your help with something really, _really_ important."

"Something we can't tell Kate or Lanie about?" Ryan questioned.

"_Exactly_," Rick replied. "If anyone asks, you're having a guy's only poker night."

"And you can't tell us anything now?" Esposito questioned.

"No, it's not safe" Rick said emphatically. "Trust me, it'll all make sense in the end. I just need you to trust me and go with what I ask and tell you. I will reveal all in time...I promise."

"Do you want us to bring our weapons?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence.

"You never leave rhe house without them anyway but yes, bring them," Rick answered. "I'm going to bring my Glock."

Esposito's eyes widened. "Christ, it's got something to do with-" he began.

"Not here Javier, tomorrow night at the Old Haunt, seven PM. Got it?" Rick said.

"Yeah, you go it bro."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm off for some poker." Rick announced the following night. "What's on the Disney schedule for tonight?"<p>

"Snow White, Cinderella, Mulan and Pocahontas," Alexis replied. "Next week is Lion King, Beauty and he Beast, Aladdin and Anastasia."

"You're going to watch all four?" Rick exclaimed in surprise as Kate put a disc in the DVD player. "That's eight hours of cinematic legend alone. You'll fall asleep before you get through them all."

"Never underestimate the staying power of a pair of die hard Disney tragics," Kate told the Writer with a grin as she pecked him on the lips. "We plan on going through every single movie in the Disney catalogue before we hit Pixar's stuff."

"So what's the next genre after animation?" Rick asked in amusement.

"Eighties horror," the female detective replied. "Nightmare on Elm Street, Pet Cemetery, Poltergeist etcetera."

"Then in week three of the schedule, we're moving onto cheesy horror,' Alexis added. "Then the originals of the remakes...like Godzilla, Avengers, etcetera."

"I'll have to join you for the cheesy horror night," Rick said with a grin. "I love cheesy horror."

"But for the moment you have manly poker nights with Ryan and Esposito," Alexis said with a grin. "Go away so I can have some girl time with Kate, you've been hogging her."

"Well _excuuuuuse_ me," Rick said with a chuckle. "Well, see you two when I get home, alright?"

"No problem Dad."

Half an hour later Rick arrived at the Old Haunt that was pumping with the usual Friday Night trade. He cheerfully greeted Spiro at the door before entering the bar and pushing his way through the patrons who were drinking and engaging in several loud and raucous games of eight ball, poker and dancing to the jukebox music which was currently blasting out 'Manic Monday'. He made his way down to the very back of the bar where Ryan and Esposito were waiting at the reserved 12th precinct booth.

"Hey guys," he said, greeting his friends unlocking the door that led own to his office. "Go down and I'll be with you in a tick."

"Hey Mr Castle, how you doin?" Jamie the new night manager asked, greeting the writer.

"I'm good," Rick replied. "Ryan, Espo and I have a serious poker game planned. No one comes down without me knowing, alright? Ring down if anyone wants or needs to see me...got it?"

"You got it."

Rick turned and made his way toward his office shutting the door behind him before carefully making his way down the stairs to his office space, which was modeled much like his office back at the loft. Ryan and Esposito were standing by a side table above which hung many candid photos of Rick along with Kate, Ryan, Esposito the late Captain Montgomery taken at the precinct and the Old Haunt before the renovations.

"Alright, now I reckon you can tell us what the hells going on," Kevin said, flopping down in one of the seats at the table that formed the centerpiece of the office's décor.

"Yeah bro, time to fess up." Esposito added.

"Well it started a little over twelve months ago before Roy's funeral," Rick began. "Kate received a phone call from Mike Raglan, a former homicide detective at the eighteenth precinct who was the lead detective in Johanna Beckett's murder.

"_Santa Madre de Dios_ (_Holy mother of God),_" Esposito muttered in Spanish. "Raglan is the guy that was shot in front of you and Kate by Hal Lockwood."

"He was," Rick said "of course you two discovered Lockwood was the one who shot Raglan and Montgomery was involved in the conspiracy of Johanna Beckett's murder _then_ the shit in the hangar went down and Kate went nuts on the investigation. That's when I received a phone call. and it got even more complicated, That was when I received a phone call from the mysterious guys warning me that if Kate dug any deeper she would meet the same fate as Raglan."

"_Shit._" Ryan swore with a groan. "do you think it was the same person who shot her at Montgomery's funeral?"

"No, that's one thing I'm certain of," Rick replied. "The person who rang me was not at all menacing or gave me any inkling they were involved. Though I _do_ suspect whoever it is knows who shot Kate."

"Well you know since Roy's funeral it's gone quiet, but around the time all that crap with the Mayor went down it's started up again. There's more."

"_More?_" Esposito yelped.

"Yeah more," Rick replied with a sigh. "A couple of weeks ago I received a call from this mysterious person again, asking me to meet him in the same place as last time -"

"_Last time?_" Esposito yelped.

"_Last time_ was around the time Laura Cambridge was murdered," Rick revealed. "Six months ago, remember the case surrounding Weldon?"

The two detectives grunted in unison.

"Anyway a couple of weeks ago I met this mysterious guy again and he gave me _this_."

Rick reached into his jacket and pulled put the two inch thick file dropping it down onto the desk with a loud _thwack._

"Shit, that's an official NYPD file!" Ryan exclaimed incredulously.

"I know and I think this file contains the information we need to track down Kate's shooter and Johanna's killer," Rick told them, reaching under the desk and unlocking a drawer beneath. "_This_ file is information I've gathered since I began investigating Johanna's murder since I arrived at the twelfth and the cases we've investigated connected to it since. But it's proverbial swiss cheese..full of holes. I'm convinced the information we need to fill those holes resides in _this_ new folder."

"Jesus Christ Castle, you've copied NYPD files. Keep this under wraps or you're a dead man!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I know. I've got triplicate copies so I've always got something to fall back on should anything _adverse_ happen." Rick revealed.

"Are you going to tell us where they are?" Esposito asked as he flipped open the file Rick had compiled.

"I will in time," Rick promised. "I'm not going to tell you verbally or electronically though. I'll write down the location then make you burn the paper in front of me. I trust you guys implicitly Javier but I can't-_we_ can't take any chances. If word gets out, Kate will be a dead woman walking and I want to marry her one day. She needs to stay alive for that to happen. She's my forever."

Ryan and Esposito normally would have teased the Writer about the marriage revelation but it was a testament to their friendship and the seriousness of the situation that the two detectives didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Ryan asked with a sigh.

"I don't know," Rick answered, wearily. "I've looked and looked and looked guys but I just can't find the hook. You two are fresh eyes and you can help me find the first step. I know it's only going to take one little bit of information to get the ball rolling."

"You know it's going to get to the point where whoever is the Mr Big is going to find out someone's investigating and go after Kate personally." Esposito said.

"I know," Rick said in a pained voice. "That's why I need you to keep your mouths shut. My plan is to find out who all the underlings of this guy is and eliminate them one by one. That way they don't have a chance of letting the next one on the ladder know what's going on. Then the plan is to gather all the information needed to make a secure and indisputable arrest. And when I get to that point I plan on letting Kate know so she can arrest the man who murdered her mother. I know that is something she wants to do more than anything."

"As long as we have the pleasure of arresting the scum who shot Kate," Ryan said. "If in fact, they're not the same person."

"I'll ring some people, re-join the FBI and do it with you." Rick said in a determined tone.

Esposito's mouth fell open. "You'd re-join the feds just for this?" he exclaimed.

"I would do anything to find justice for Kate and Jim, Javier," Rick answered, deadpanned. "Besides if I re-join the FBI our jurisdiction is wider and less restricted than the NYPD. I'd be able to access the NYPD and FBI computer databases without raising suspicion and that would take any heat off Kate. If it gets to that point I will hire a plane and fly to Quantico in an instant. I have several contacts high up in the FBI that I trust as much as you two that would be able to help out should it get to that point."

"How are you going to stop the gossip media finding out you've rejoined the FBI?" Ryan asked.

"They don't know I joined in the first place, Kevin. It wouldn't be too hard," the Writer replied. "And I served under my birth name Richard Alexander Rogers, not my writer name Richard Edgar Castle. Unless a gossip writer suddenly decides to see if a special agent under that name and that's not likely, that information is likely to remain unknown to the general public."

"You've thought about this a lot," the Irish detective observed.

"You have no idea, Kevin-"

* * *

><p>The two detectives and Writer dove into the mish mash of information in front of them and began the investigation into Johanna Beckett's murder and Kate's shooting in earnest. They first put the file Rick was given and the one he compiled himself together and sorted them into a chronological timeline. This alone took three hours. The trio then settled down ad micro-investigated every aspect of the two cases. Ryan and Esposito worked from before Johanna Becket's murder and Rick working backward from Kate's shooting. They only stopped when Rick's iPhone rang shrilly, lighting up with Kate's I.D<p>

"Shit, it's Kate!" he exclaimed.

"Answer it dude," Ryan said not taking his eyes away from an autopsy report

"O-okay."

Rick picked up the ringing and buzzing device on the desk and swiped his thumb across the screen.

"Good evening, Tulip!" he answered cheerfully.

"Good evening?" the female detective teased. "Don't you mean good morning? It's quarter to one."

"Really?" Rick exclaimed, surpised. "Well that goes to show how distracting it is when Espo fleeces you of all your cash. I totally lost track of time."

"Are you coming home?" Kate asked. "Alexis has gone to bed and that king sized bed is _oh so big on my own._"

Rick chuckled. "Yeah I'm coming home," he answered. "If I stay any longer, Espo will literally win the shirt off my back and last time I checked walking the streets with no clothes on was illegal."

Kate laughed "Yeah it is," she said. "And if you are arrested I don't want to have to come down and bail you out. I'm wearing lace and don't want to change."

"Well I'll convince the boys to pack up and I'll be home soon," Rick promised. "See you soon, darling girl."

"I love you Rick."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Rick hung up ten immediately got to his feet.

"We've got to pack it in for the night," he announced. "It's quarter to one in the morning."

"Well, we haven't discovered anything yet but I have a feeling we son will bro," Esposito assured is friend as they carefully began packing up the paperwork.

"I hope so, the mystery guy said to me 'trust those you see every day, they'll be the key to helping you' and when I mentioned you two and Gates, he didn't dissuade me at all."

"_Gates?_" Ryan exclaimed. "Dude, are you sure? She'd have your guts for dinner for copying official NYPD files alone man."

"Well immediately I wasn't sure because I don't know her as well as you two … but think about it. She used to be a Lieutenant in I.A and is regarded as the most 'kick ass least corruptible take no bullshit from anyone cop' in the force. She can access the entire NYPD computer database without raising suspicion and if she asks questions, no one is going to get suspicious. Besides her husband has a similar rep and he heads up I.A for the entire NYPD. He could investigate the commissioner and not be found out."

"Never thought if it like that," the Irish detective confessed.

"Got a feeling this is bigger than we can possibly imagine bro," Esposito said to Rick. "Bigger than big."

"That's a given Javier, but I'm determined to get there. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>The boys met weekly in the bowels of the Old Haunt for what Kate, Jenny and Lanie thought were 'Manly Poker Nights' and it was a full month before any of them hit on anything of note.<p>

"Hey look at this," Ryan announced an hour into their fourth Friday investigating Johanna's murder and Kate's shooting. "This is a bit peculiar. I don't know if it's anything but something doesn't quite add up"

Rick and Esposito immediately went to the Irish Detective's side.

"It's the fire department report from the warehouse fire in Jersey," Ryan continued. "The fire Captain was in the NYPD report, it says the attending FDNY investigator was a Nic Warrington. Now we _know_ from that visit you and Kate had to the fire station Rod Halstead was listed as the attending chief. We need to find out where that Nic Warrington is now and what happened for his name to be wiped off the official FDNY report. There's _definitely_ something dodgy going on. Why would Rod Halstead be listed as the attending investigator when he clearly wasn't anywhere near the scene at the time?"

"Oh this is great, just _great_!" Rick declared. "You're awesome."

"Nah, just observant," the Irish detective replied, separating the NYPD and FDNY reports and setting them aside. "We find that Nic Warrington and I think we're in with a prayer of getting the ball rolling. I haven't found anything else just yet."

"You found anything, Javier?" Rick asked the Latino detective

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "I'm looking at the Laura Cambridge case again and there's something fishy about the lawyer appointed to Jordan Norris the kid you and Beckett put away for embezzling the Mayor's charity fund money, the lawyer Timothy Miller, since the Laura Cambridge case he's been disbarred and jailed for possession of a trafficable amount of cocaine. He's in Sing Sing now."

"Isn't that the jail Norris is in?" Ryan piped up looking at his colleague's paperwork.

"Yeah from recollection it is." The Latino detective replied.

"Shit, it's time to get Gates in...isn't it?" Rick said, flopping down in his chair with a resigned sigh. "We can't _possibly_ progress any further without her help. We can't be secretive without her help..._SHIT!_"

"So...are we going to do it at the precinct or call her and ask her to meet us here?" Ryan asked.

"No, I don't want to use phones, email or texting unless it is absolutely necessary and there's no other option," Rick replied. "We're going to have to do it at the precinct. And that's going to be hard with Kate there all the time, she's going to get suss if all three of us get up from out desks and go into Gate' office."

"Well really only one of us needs to be in there to explain the situation," Ryan pointed out. "How about either Espo or I offer to spar with Kate in the gym and while we're gone, the remaining two go to Gates and explain the situation? Kate always spends at least an hour in the gym. That ought to be enough time to get the importance of this case across to Gates and ask for her help."

"She's going to scalp me when she finds out about all the copied files and that I as a civilian have been investigating current cases." Rick groaned.

"Not if we explain it to her properly, bro." Esposito assured his friend.

"Then how about you be the one that goes in with Castle and explains things to Gates?" Ryan suggested. "I can offer to spar with Kate. She'll take up the offer, hardly anyone spars with her anymore, you know that."

"You're a genius," Rick muttered fervently.

An hour later Esposito spoke again.

"You know something is curious, bro," he said to Rick shuffling several sheets of paper in front of him. "One name keeps on popping up."

"Hmm?" the Writer said looking up

"The name of the governor."

"Governor Robinson?" Rick and Ryan chorused.

"There are rumors he's going to nominate for the presidential race," Ryan piped up. "Jenny's Dad is a politics nut and he reckons he's the only decent chance the Republican Party has had at the Presidency in years."

"How is it cropping up?" Rick asked Esposito in interest.

"He went to high school with Timothy Miller and they both attended Harvard Law School," Esposito began explaining, pointing to the information. "And they in turn worked at the same law firm as Hargreaves before the latter left law to join the force and now ended up as.…."

"_The deputy commissioner!_" Ryan and Rick exclaimed.

"God, this _is_ bigger than we imagined," Rick groaned. "How the hell are we supposed to question the governor without anyone finding out? I've heard the rumors about him nominating for the Republican Party race for the Whitehouse to which means he'd have only marginally less people around him, than Obama himself! _Shit_."

"We've got to get Gates in on this and find out where Nic Warrington, Tim Miller Hargraves and Robinson are connected because I'm sure doing that will reveal who murdered Johanna and shot Kate." Rick said after a moment of studying all the paperwork.

"You still determined to go back to the feds, dude?" Ryan asked Rick.

"_Yes__,_ most definitely. If it gets to that," Rick said emphatically. "Guys, I am doing this because I love Kate with every fibre of my being. I would do anything to find justice for her and Jim. And I know while they appear to have set it aside, it's still eating away at them that Johanna's murderer was never apprehended. You know what Kate's like when she can't find the culprit in a case. It drives her nuts. She's just not overt about her mother's case because it hurts that she doesn't know who did it."

"Do you think Kate knows about the danger she could be in?" Ryan asked.

Rick sighed and dropped his face into his hands. "Honestly Kevin, I don't know," he said wearily. "I think she knows _something's_ up because of how I pleaded for her to back off from it before Roy died. But she definitely doesn't know the gravity of it."

"We're going to have to let her know at some point," Esposito reasoned. "Especially if you want her to be the one that arrests her mother's killer."

"I know, I just hope she doesn't hate me for investigating this behind her back," Rick said thickly. "Essentially I've been lying to her for the last five weeks and I feel foul for doing it."

"She's not going to hate you, Rick. She loves you," Ryan said. "Like _really_ loves you. I've never seen anyone as in love with their other half as she is with you."

"And you're _not_ lying to her,' Esposito insisted. "If you told her the situation she would rush out there with a head full of steam and get herself killed. You're not lying, you're saving her life. She's sensible. She might get a little mad that you haven't included her in the investigation but she would understand you're only doing it to keep her safe."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better, Javier." Rick groaned, rubbing his face hard. "God, this is turning out to be much more difficult than I ever imagined."

"It was never going to be a picnic dude," Ryan said sagely.

"I know but I _never_ expected it to be _this_ big," Rick said rubbing his face. "How do you two do this every day?"

"Bro, this sort of investigation is way beyond the usual duties of a homicide detective," Esposito said. "I've never investigated anything like this in the ten years I've been on the job and definitely nothing like it in the six years I've been working homicide."

"Same here," Ryan echoed.

"Alright, how about we pack up and head upstairs for a brew?" Rick suggested with a sigh. "I don't think I can handle any more tonight."

"Sounds good to me, bro."

* * *

><p>The feeling between Rick, Ryan and Esposito was tense the following Monday though everyone outside the trio was unaware of it. They went about their usual duties, each furtively keeping an eye on Kate and looking for an opportunity for Ryan to put the sparring offer forth. It wasn't until half past three in the afternoon that Ryan pushed his chair back from his desk and got to his feet, cracking his neck vertebrae so loudly Rick, Esposito and Kate winced.<p>

"Bro, do you _have _to do that?" Esposito asked in a nauseated tone. "A few more cracks and you could play the national anthem."

"I can crack my whole spine if I lay down," Ryan answered gleefully. "I'm my own chiropractor."

"You're sick bro."

"I'm going to head to the gym for a bit of a box," Ryan announced. "Who wants to spar?"

"No way bro, not if you're going to make sounds like that." Esposito said.

"Writer Boy?"

"Nah, I'm up to my backside in paperwork." Rick replied, not taking his eyes off the paperwork in front of him.

"Beckett?" Kevin went on in a pleading tone. "Come on, you're always complaining you don't have anyone to spar with. I'm willingly offering myself up so you can belt the crap out of me."

Kate let out a snort of laughter. "You sure you really want to do that?" the female detective asked. "I haven't had a decent spar in ages."

"Yeah I'm sure, come on," Kevin urged with a grin. "Fifty bucks you're the first to hit the floor."

"Good luck bro," Esposito said with a scoff.

"You're _on_," Kate declared. "You're going down, _Leprechaun._"

"You're going to cop it now pal, have fun," Rick said with a grin as Kate rose from her seat her stance defiant. "Kick his ass, sweetheart."

"Hey, you're supposed to be a friend!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I am a friend but you're about to spar with my girlfriend. I'm smart enough not to bet against her," Rick replied with a grin. "She lives with me now, you know. I don't want to get the cold shoulder."

"Good boy," Kate said with a giggle brushing her fingers over the back of his neck. "See guys? Castle sticks with his partner."

"Hey, I stick with my partner, just not when he's being a masochist." Esposito said with a grin. "There's no saving an idiot."

"_Asshat_." Ryan muttered

A few minutes later Kate and Ryan departed for the basement gym and Rick and Esposito got up from their desks and began making their way towards Gates' office.

"Do you want me to open the conversation or do you want to do it?" Esposito asked in a low tone, as the two men discreetly looked through the blinds of their superior's office and watched her type away at her computer.

"I'll do it, it was my idea to bring her into this whole mess," Rick said with a sigh. "But if I start to make a ass of myself, jump in, alright? If she gets shitty at me, you might be able to calm her down from an official NYPD prospective, alright?"

"You got it, bro. Let's do this."

Taking a deep breath Rick strode forward towards Gates' office with purpose in his stride, Esposito close beside him. He lifted a fist and knocked smartly on the office door. Gates looked up over the top of her glasses.

"Gentlemen?" she inquired.

"Do you have a moment Sir?" Rick asked, his stomach flooding with excruciating trepidation. "Esposito and I need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course, come in and sit down," the Captain answered, her eyebrows raised slightly at his serious tone.

Rick led the way into the office and immediately shut and locked the door then shut the blinds.

"Mr Castle, _really_? You stride into my office and-"

"Sir, give him a chance. This is _important_," Esposito said, cutting his boss off without hesitation. "He's thought about this more than you can possibly imagine and has come to you because he trusts you not because he's being a jackass."

Rick shot his friend a grateful look then sat down in front to Gate's elegantly carved wooden desk fighting the urge not to cry. Gates sensed this wasn't the usual visit and took off her glasses setting the down in front of her.

"Go on Mr Castle," she said the usual sharpness of her tone gone.

"Shit, thinking about this was so much easier than doing it." the Writer mumbled, inhaling and exhaling with a rush.

"I tell my children whenever they say that to me, treat it like ripping of a band aid," Gates advised him. "The quicker the better, I'm sure you've said the same thing to your daughter."

Rick cracked an ever so slight smile. "I have," he admitted. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning. But you have to promise me you won't get mad at me til I've finished the entire story."

"That's a line I've heard from my children too," Gates said dryly. "Go on Mr Castle."

"Alright, now I'm sure you're aware of the Johanna Becket case from '99?" Rick began.

Gates' eyebrows disappeared into her fringe. "I have," she admitted. "Johanna Beckett is Kate's mother."

"Yes, well since I arrived at the precinct and gotten to know Kate a little, I've been investigating the case." Rick began.

Gates' mouth fell open. "_You've what?_" she exclaimed. "You really-"

"You _promised_," Esposito said giving his boss a hard stare.

"Initially I started investigating it out of pure curiosity," Rick continued. "Then of course I developed feelings for Kate and continued it because I wanted to find justice for her and her father. The cases down in archives were full of holes. _Clearly_ there were important papers missing that would have led to the uncovering of Johanna's killer. Now over the course of the past four years I've met brick wall after brick wall. It seems no matter now much I investigate this case I'm always met by roadblock. That was until a little under a year and a half ago when Kate received a call from Mike Raglan, he was a former detective at the eighteenth precinct. He was the lead detective in Johanna's case and was one of the first on scene. He was about to tell Kate some vital information when a sniper shot him from outside the café we were at. It was that case that motivated Kate to get back into investigating her mother's murder but like me, she didn't come up with anything different to what I had. Obviously to someone it became known to someone that she was investigating the case again and after she returned to work after Montgomery's funeral she resumed her own investigations. It was then I received a phone call from a mysterious person that warned me if Kate continued looking into her mother's murder she would follow the same fate as her Mom and Mike Raglan…."

Gates' expression was incredulous as Rick told his story. She leaned forward and her chin was resting in her hands as she listened to his story.

"So after Jim Kate's Dad came to me and asked me to ask her to back off, I went to her apartment and _pleaded_ with her to back off from the case or whoever shot Raglan would do the same to her, now I didn't tell her about the phone calls but she did back off and I thought that was the end of it."

Rick paused as a lump formed in the back of his throat and his baby blue eyes filled with tears.

"Anyway since that day I've spent all my spare time re-investigating Johanna's case because I'm _convinced_ the two cases are connected. I'm convinced whoever shot Kate knows who ordered the hit on her mother or _is_ the person who ordered the hit on her mother. And if they found out someone was still investigating the case they would go after Kate and make sure she wouldn't survive a second attempt on her life."

"You've discovered this from your own investigations?" Gates asked in an awed voice.

"_Yes_," Rick replied emphatically. "A few months ago after that case involving Rob Weldon I received another call from this mysterious voice telling me to get Kate to back off again because she was getting close and that the 'conspiracy' surrounding the mayor was bigger than I ever imagined."

"But Kate wasn't investigating her mother's murder," Gates said. "Laura-something, oh I can't remember her surname...was the victim-"

"Laura Cambridge," Rick reminded her. "I'm convinced and so is Kevin and Javier that whoever killed Laura Cambridge is involved with the Johanna Beckett case and Kate's shooting. Then a few weeks ago I received a call out of the blue asking me to meet him and at this meting I was given a two inch thick file that gave me much more information that I had ever compiled and that plugged some of the holes from the archives box. There are conspiracies all over the shop and it needs further more official more _discreet_ investigation. You have contacts in Internal Affairs and are the one person I trust to bring into this. Kevin, Javier and I need your help. We've gone as far as we can without raising suspicions. If we press on any further, word will get out and whoever is the Mr Big will kill Kate. She's in mortal danger if word gets out the case is still active they'll assume she's the one investigating it and come and kill her. I can't take that chance, Victoria. I just _can't__. _I want to grow old with her and for that to happen she needs to stay alive. I'm even re-considering re-joining the FBI to help this case along. We are _so_ close to finding Johanna's killer and Kate's shooter, I know we are but we need your help. Will you join the team? _Please?_"

"One question," Gates said. "Are you investigating at the precinct?"

"No, we do it at my bar, the Old Haunt in my secure and soundproof office," Rick replied. "It's the only place I feel is safe enough to do it. No one in the NYPD can keep their mouths shut and the gossip train is bigger than the Amtrak Express. If Kevin, Javier and I were seen coming here after hours, someone would say something and it would filter back to whomever is the Mr Big. There are only a few people I trust and you are one of them. I only ask that if you decide not to help us, you keep what I have told you to yourself. Kate's life is literally at stake here."

Gates rubbed her face. "There's literally someone out for Kate's blood?" she asked.

"_Yes__,_ one big entity but I suspect there are several people working under him." Rick replied. "Or her Kevin, Javier and I haven't totally ruled out a woman."

"Alright, I'll help you," Gates said after a long moment of contemplation. "I can tell you're genuine, Mr Castle. I learned how to read people during my time in I.A and I'm getting a good vibe from you."

Rick let out a huge sigh of relief the enormous knot in his stomach evaporating instantly.

"Thank you," her murmured. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you._"

"Our group policy is not to tell anyone outside the group," Esposito piped up. "No friends, no family. No workmates or spouses..._no one_. There's to be no communication electronically or on paper outside the sessions and we bring our weapons with us. If you're alright with that, it's game on."

"That sounds CIA," the older woman said

"Can't take any chances," Rick said. "Until this investigation is over and done with and there's an arrest, we can't be lax."

"Alright, where do you all meet?" Gates asked.

"The Old Haunt, seven PM every Friday," Rick said. "Under the guise of a poker game. Don't come in your own car, come in a taxi. I will personally pay for your fare."

"You don't have to do that, I can manage a few dollars," Gates answered. "Do you need or want me to bring anything?"

"No just yourself" Rick said. "And a healthy drive to find justice."

"Bro, she's got that in spades." Esposito said dryly.

The ghost of a smile flitted across Gates' face. "Alright, get back to work you two. I'll se you Friday night." Gates said.

"Thank you, Sir." Rick said

Rick led the way out of the office into the break room and gave a furtive but enthusiastic fist pump as soon as Esposito followed the Writer and shut the door behind him.

"_We've got it__,__ Javier!_" he hissed. "Gates is the key to helping us bust this case wide open, I _know _it."

The Latino detective chuckled and shared a fist bump with the Writer. "So should we feel guilty for sending Ryan into the lion's den with Kate?" he said with a snort of laughter. "How much do you think she's kicking his ass?"

Rick laughed. "No we _shouldn't_ feel guilty. He volunteered," he said. "And she would be belting the crap out of him _big_ time."

"How about we go watch for a bit?"

"You're on."

* * *

><p>AN1: There you go peoples I hope you enjoyed reading this, I certainly had fun writing it! Remember reviews feed the beast (Hint hint)


	20. Getting Somewhere

A/N1: Hello people and WELCOME to the twentieth Chapter of Absolution titled 'Getting Somewhere' First off...HOW AWESOME was Always? Without ass kissing MilMar or the rest of the Castle writing team that was the BEST-FUCKING-EPISODE-EVER! I could guarantee all of you Caskett shippers out there would not have guessed hot the episode would have turned out! That scene was totally perfect and a million types of beautiful. My favourite part of the whole episode was the part where Rick drops a lingering _open mouthed_ kiss on Kate's scar! That two seconds was the most sensual, erotic romantic and simply perfect moment I have _EVER_ seen on t.v Seriously MilMar should write every chappie of Castle, though I suspect if they did we'd all be spoiled and never be able to watch any other T.V show ever again ha ha.

Anyway enough of my fangirling...on with the show!

* * *

><p>The fifth Friday of investigations came around and Rick once again met Ryan and Esposito at the Old Haunt.<p>

"Gates not here yet?" he inquired of the two detectives in a low tone.

"Not that we've seen but we've only been here five minutes," Esposito replied. "Another Disney movie night on at the loft?"

"Nah the girls have moved onto Pixar now," Rick replied, sliding into the booth to join his friends. "Cars one and two and Wall-E."

"Have they asked you to join them?" Ryan asked.

"No and I wouldn't, Friday night is Alexis and Kate's night, sometimes Lanie's joined them. It's a guy free zone," Rick said with a slight smile. "Friday night is my 'manly poker night' with you two, according to Alexis."

"Hey, heads up." Esposito mumbled jerking his head and urging Rick to look over his shoulder. He did and saw Victoria Gates striding through the bar, dressed down, her long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He got up to greet her.

"Glad you could come," he said as Ryan and Esposito rose from their seats. "Follow us downstairs."

Gate gave a small nod and made her way onto the staircase downstairs as soon as Rick unlocked the door. Ryan and Esposito followed and then the Writer himself, locking he door with his key then punching in the code that activated a motion sensor at the top of the steps. Rick then turned and made his way down into his office where Ryan, Esposito and Gates were already seated around the table Gates with an expectant look upon her face.

"Thank you for coming," he said to the older woman as he shifted aside the book case that hid the safe where he kept the investigation's entire paperwork safe. "How long can you stay?"

"I didn't give my husband a time frame," Gates answered. "I said I'd been invited to a poker night at a bar and could be all night."

Ryan and Esposito snorted loudly but quickly covered their amusement, only their eyes revealing their amusement at their boss's statement.

"Well I gathered with your revelation at the precinct, there is a possibility I'll be here all night," Gates said dryly as Rick retrieved the satchel containing all the paperwork related to their investigation from within the safe. "Is that likely?"

"It's possible," Rick replied, lacing the satchel on the table and sitting down on his favorite chair. "We generally stay til Kate, Jenny or Lanie ring and ask where we are. Kate's usually the one who rings. And when she rings its end game, I don't want to take any chances her discovering what we're up to."

"Makes sense," Gates responded as Rick began distributing the paperwork. "Alright, there are...rules..." he added nodding at Ryan.

"Number one what we discover stays within this room and this room _only_," the Irish detective said looking at Gates. "Nothing is to be mentioned at your home, the precinct or at any of our homes or even on the street. If anything gets out Kate is a dead woman walking."

"Rule number two," Esposito said. "In this room there are no ranks or superiority. Everyone is referred by their first names only. No Sir, Detective or Mr. Everyone is on equal footing. Respect is paramount but _no one_ pulls rank."

"And third we have to be a _hundred percent_ sure of a lead before we go inspecting it," Rick said, placing the empty satchel on the ground. "If we're wrong, word spreads and Kate is dead. If we do our jobs properly we nail one and I think possibly two sons of bitches. Understand?"

"I do," Gates replied, reaching into her handbag and pulling out her reading glasses. "Okay, what do you three have so far?"

"Lots of little bits of information but we need to find a tangible thread to go forward," Ryan said. "Last week I looked into the Jersey warehouse fire where a lot of the files connected to Johanna Beckett's murder were stored. The fire Captain listed Rod Halstead in the NYPD report it says the attending FDNY investigator was a Nic Warrington. Now we _know_ from that visit Rick and Kate had to the fire station, Rod Halstead was listed as the attending chief. We need to find out where Nic Warrington is now and what happened for his name to be wiped off the official FDNY report. There's _definitely_ something dodgy going on, why would Rod Halstead be listed as the attending investigator, when he clearly wasn't anywhere near the scene at the time?"

Gate's eyebrows rose a little as Ryan handed her his papers that were covered in highlighting text scribbled and several post it notes.

"Interesting," she muttered as her eyes flew over the notes. "This is very thorough."

"It's the only way we're going to get Johanna's killer," the Irish Detective said in a serious tone. "We're all doing this for Kate and Jim, they both need justice."

"Are any names on those papers, familiar?" Rick asked hopefully.

"_Nnnnnnnnot_ at first sight but if you've got a laptop I can access the NYPD IA database and enter the details." The older woman replied.

"Can you still access the IA database?" Rick asked curiously.

"I can," Gates replied "in most cases anyone that used to work in IA can unless they've been stripped of their badge or are on leave of any sort. If worst comes to worst I'll hack into the system. It shouldn't be too hard."

Rick who had just poured himself a glass of water form the jug and was sipping it choked on he liquid and sprayed it all down his front.

"_Excuse me?_" he yelped his facial expression matching those of Ryan and Esposito.

"Oh come on Mr Castl-_Rick_ you've copied official NYPD and FDNY files that's enough to get your ass handed to you in a super max prison if we're going to be sneaky and as covert as possible without attracting attention in this investigation we have to go the whole hog. We're likely to have to hack into computer systems at some point. I can do that for you. If we're going to be sneaky at some point we have to look into the NYPD data base and I have the ability to do it without _anyone_ getting suspicious. I did use to work in IA after all and that's how Internal Affairs work."

"I-I'm aware of that, I just never exp-" the Writer began.

"Never expected your boss to have a sneaky side?" Gates said, in a faint tone of amusement. "Yeah well not everyone is as they appear at first impression. We're all capable of doing things people on the outside least expect us to do. Besides from where I stand, it seems you're going to need my, Kevin and Javier's expertise to make up a legally believable story for when we arrest Johanna Beckett's killer and Kate's shooter for how files that have previously been thought of as having gone missing have suddenly turned up again. If it gets out you as a civilian copied and kept official files, you'd be in Sing Sing before your handcuffs are secure."

"I _know_," Rick said in a pained voice. "Well, start thinking up some legit believable stories now because if my gut feeling is anything to go by, we're not far off busting this case wide open."

"Keep reading Kevin's papers then have a look at what Javi's discovered," Rick told the older woman. "Then you'll realize how big this whole mess is."

"So how can I tell whose notes are whose?" Gates asked several minutes later as she flipped over a page. "Everything is only highlighted."

"Go by the highlighter colours," Esposito told her. "Kevin uses yellow, I used orange and Rick uses blue."

"And yours is pink, cliché I know." Rick said holding out a bright pink highlighter texta to the woman. "And here's a writing pad and a pen for you to make any notes of your own. Be really, really specific where you're bookmarking. Specificity is going to help us in the long run."

"You know once all this is over, you really ought to give serious consideration to taking up commissioner Kelly's offer to join the force," Gates said another several minutes later. "I haven't _ever_ seen this much detail into an investigation in my whole career and I've been around cops since I was born."

"Yeah well I'm seriously considering it," Rick answered truthfully. "I'll still write of course but financially I don't have to write for a living anymore. I haven't had to do it for years. I'd like to have it as my recreation and to be able to do something that is more obvious in doing good for the community."

"Well I know an entire homicide department that would recommend you for the job," Gates told him in a slightly distracted tone as she continued to read Ryan's notes. "Jesus, it's not just the warehouse fire in Jersey that Nic Warrington was listed as attending inspector is it? October '01 was the Jersey fire then in March, August and December '02, three apartment buildings, two of which a child died and he's listed as investigator in each one. That is _not_ normal. If this is a cover up, there's three counts of conspiracy to pervert the course of justice and two of murder one, or murder two at the very least. I don't know of a DA's department in the entire country that would not push for a count of murder one where two children died."

"I don't think Nic Warrington has anything to do with Johanna Beckett's murder personally," Rick confessed. "I think the one to be concerned about is Rod Halstead. I think he's been paid off by a higher power to be listed at the chief investigating warden to cover up something bigger most likely a drug ring, because Johanna was organizing a protest against the drug scene in Washington Heights when she was killed. I think whoever he's covering for knows who ordered the hit."

"Entirely possible," Gates responded thoughtfully. "I'm starting to connect the dots and I definitely think we should question this Nic Warrington."

"We've just got to figure out how to do it without then next in the chain of command finding out," Rick groaned. "I just can't see how we're going to do this without inadvertently letting the wrong people know what we're up to."

The Writer dropped his head into his hands.

"Well if we're going to be as furtive as possible I think a little covert monitoring of his daily routine for a week or so then an ever so _gentle_ persuasion to come with us might help matters." Gates suggested.

Rick, Ryan and Esposito's jaws fell open.

"_Abducting__?_" Esposito yelped.

"No not _Abducting_ _definitely _not _Abducting_," Gates replied. "Gentle _persuasion_, I'm sure once we let Mr Warrington know he could be at risk of being jailed for perverting the course of justice he can be _convinced_ to let us know what he knows."

"So this _gentle_ persuasion," Rick ventured. "Are we going to need handcuffs, blindfolds and somewhere secret we can question Warrington?"

Gates just raised an eyebrow as if to say. "_What do you think?_"

"Handcuffs and blindfolds, we can do its finding somewhere to question him without being detected that's going to trip us up." Ryan said with a sigh.

"Did you not go through the academy and get your badge in a box of Cheerios?" Esposito asked in exasperation. "We can find somewhere secluded."

"Alright, so what's next?" Gates asked.

"Javier was the next to find something odd," Rick revealed.

"I'm not entirely sure of the significance of it, but it's definitely fishy." Esposito spoke up. "I was looking at the Laura Cambridge case again and there's something fishy about his lawyer Timothy Miller, since the Laura Cambridge case he's been disbarred and jailed for possession of a trafficable amount of cocaine. He's in Sing Sing now."

"Isn't that the jail his former client, Jordan Norris is in?" Gates asked, peering at the paperwork Esposito handed her

"Yeah, it is." The Latino detective replied. "We discussed this last week and we think it's worth pulling Jordan Norris in, maybe under the illusion of questioning him for another case, then hitting him with what we know. But it's going to be tricky. We know we can get some valuable information out of him but it's going to be keeping him out of harm's way that's gonna be a problem. Whoever ordered the hit on Johanna Beckett has the power to transfer any prisoner out of protective custody and if Jordan Norris is put into general population, he's going to get the shit kicked out of him or worse in an effort to shut him up. Hal Lockwood got transferred out of the isolation block and we all know how that ended up."

"I can think of only maybe three-four people tops that have the authority to do that," Gates mused as she furiously read the papers in her hands. "As difficult as it may be, if we work as a team, there are ways to avoid the danger and keep everyone alive."

"Something else is curious," Esposito said, sorting his own papers and giving hem to Gates. "One thing keeps on popping up."

"Something big by the looks on your faces." Gates stated, looking around the table at the three men.

"Have a read and you'll notice one name that keeps cropping up."

A few minutes later and she found the connection.

"_The Govenor?_" Gates exclaimed incredulously. "_Shit_."

"There are rumors he's going to nominate for the presidential race," Ryan said. "My father in law follows the political scene and reckons he's the best chance the Republican Party has had of getting into the White House in years."

"Hmm, my husband thinks the same," Gates said, reading the information in front of her vociferously. "Met him a couple of times at various functions, polite enough but a bit of an ass kisser."

"Aren't all Republicans like that?" Esposito joked with a snort.

"He went to school with Timothy Miller and they both attended Harvard Law School," Rick explained, pointing to the information. "And they in turn worked at the same law firm as Hargreaves before the latter left law to join the force and now ended up as…"

"_The deputy commissioner!_" Gates exclaimed.

"_Exactly,_" the boys chorused.

"So we've got to find out where Nic Warrington, Tim Miller Hargraves and Robinson are connected and theoretically doing that will reveal who murdered Johanna and shot Kate." Gates theorized after several minutes of studying the many papers in front of her.

"Yes and if helps I'll ring my people at the FBI and go about rejoining their service," Rick told the older woman. "They told me when Alexis was small that any time I wanted to come back they would take me. I told my boss it would take one very extraordinary case for me to have to come back."

"Well after listening to your story and studying the evidence of your investigation I would say doing that would not be a totally stupid idea," Gates told to the Writer. "I would get onto them first thing Monday morning and tell your old boss you have an extraordinary case that warrants you rejoining. I'll take some personal time and go with you if you think it'll help."

"I'd want you all to come," Rick said immediately. "We can take _all _the paperwork with us and show the people I trust what the situation is. I'm due to go back and re-qualify for my gun license anyway. I can go and do it when Kate's on call."

"I'm cool to go with you but how are _we…_" Ryan said indicating to himself and Esposito. "Going to get away with coming with you? We're two thirds of Kate's team."

"I can assign her to work with Karpowski, Stegner and Jacques for when you head to Quantico," Gates said to Rick. "You two take some 'personal' days," she suggested to Ryan and Esposito. "Go on a weekend under the guise of a poker or golf weekend. That's what my husband used to tell people when he worked covert operations."

"I think we'd have more chance of getting away with it if I told Lanie and Jenny I wanted to take you two to Quantico and give you a tour of the FBI facilities," Rick piped up as he fell back in his chair. "It's not a total lie and I doubt Lanie or Jenny would ask much about it. And if you do come, I _can_ give you a tour of the facilities."

"Sounds legit" Esposito said with a short nod.

"I'll go with that." Ryan added.

"I'll ring my people on Monday and organize something," Rick announced. "God, I don't want to get my hopes up but can I say it _seems_ like we're getting somewhere."

"Seems so Bro," Esposito agreed. "And if this goes like I think it's going to, you better join the NYPD. You'd totally rock a dress uniform."

"He'd look better in his than you do in yours," Ryan joked as he got up from his chair and went over to the small refrigerator in the corner to fetch himself a can of soda. "Sodas all 'round?"

"Shut up bro."

"We've got a good solid plan in place," Gates said, leaning back in her chair as Ryan distributed the cans of soda. "I found when I first started in the force and worked in narcotics then IA, the key to a good take down in meticulous and solid planning. You've got that and you have a solid list of people to question once we put the plan into place."

"Hmm," Rick replied in a distracted tone as he popped his can of soda and took a swig. "I would like to find Nic Warrington before we head to Quantico though. Is it too soon to start up that surveillance of him before we head off to Virginia?"

"We've got to find out where he is first, bro," Esposito piped up. "And if he's still in the service because after two thousand nine I can't find any record with his name on it. He might have moved out of state, died or left the job. If he's out of state, that's going to complicate matters. If we find him, I'd track him for a week before we make a move. Head to Quantico, do what you have to do to rejoin the feds then we move."

"God, if this wasn't so serious I'd say it was a moment out of the movies," Rick groaned, rubbing his face. "And the one thing that scares me more than finding the sons of bitches that shot her and ordered the hit on her Mom, is Kate finding out. She's going to _hate_ me for lying to her I know that."

"Not if we tell her in a controlled environment and_ stress_ to her that if we had told her she would have gone out there a head full of steam and gotten herself killed," Ryan shared. "She _knows_ these people are dangerous she _knows_ someone out there wants her dead."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know how much." Rick replied in a pained voice. "And the thing that sucks is we can't tell her _how_ much because she _will_ get shot and this time they won't miss."

"Bro, don't get worked up over something that hasn't happened yet,' Esposito told his friend. "We'll deal with things as they happen."

"I'm being stupid," Rick said sheepishly. "I have to admit I'd rather have Kate alive and mad at me than dead and six foot under."

"All I can say is rely on your team," Gates said. "You won't fail in your goal if you do that."

"Yeah, trust us dude. We've got your back," Ryan assured his friend. "Til the wheels fall off."

* * *

><p>"You look pre-occupied," Kate said to Rick two days later as they sat on the sofa her head in his lap both sipping wine.<p>

The Writer looked down, smiling as Kate looked up at him.

"I am a little," he admitted, placing his glass on the side table and reaching down to stroke her hair, which was splayed out over his legs like a halo. "Frozen Heat comes out in a couple of months and things are really starting to ramp up. I'm going to have to go to several meetings in the next week or two, and then I have to go to Quantico to re-qualify for my gun license and I promised Kevin and Javier I would take them with me when I did it... I have to do that in the next ten days. I'd rather spend all my time at the precinct with you, but stuff is happening that's going to make that difficult."

"Ah it won't kill us being apart for a bit, absence makes the heart grow fonder, y'know," Kate replied with a soft smile. "If I get totally desperate, I can ring you."

Rick chuckled heartily. "Desperate for what?" he teased. "Case help or phone sex?"

Kate giggled. "_Case_ help Castle, keep your mind out of the gutter," she said dryly. "I am not engaging in phone sex with you of all people at work. The bullpen is not an appropriate place to get all hot and bothered."

"How about some dirty texting then?" Rick suggested with a snort of laughter. "From tomorrow whenever we're bored, we can exchange lascivious material through text. Then when we get home we can put into action what we've texted during the day."

Kate's green/brown eyes darkened with desire. "Sounds good," she answered, getting up and scooting closer to the writer. "When's the launch party being held?"

Rick put an arm around Kate's shoulders and drew her near, resting his chin on her head.

"We haven't got an exact date yet but I'm thinking the middle or end of September," he replied, his heart swelling as the female detective snuggled even closer, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder her lips only an inch from his neck. "It's a big deal being the last Nikki Heat launch party. Paula's in negotiations now to get the ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria."

"So a black tie event?" Kate enquired.

"Yeah, looks like it. When we've got a definite date I'll give you my card and you can go and get something, something really fancy to wear."

"What's wrong with the black dress you got me to wear to Weldon's New Year's Eve party?" Kate asked. "It's a perfectly functioning black tie appropriate dress. In fact I haven't worn it since that party."

Rick smiled his mind filled with images of seeing Kate in that dress. "I loved seeing you wear it," he confessed, running his fingers through her hair idly_._ "You were the most beautiful I'd ever seen you that night and I'd love to see you wear it again. In fact if you put it on again I'm not entirely sure I'd want you to take it off."

Kate blushed. "You did that night," she teased, gently poking the Writer in the abdomen. "Figuratively speaking of course. If I had let you lay your hands on it I am _sure_ it would be a pile of ripped rags because of you ripping it from my body."

"I ought you buy you something you wouldn't have any problem with me ripping off," Rick said in amusement, shifting his position and lowering his lips to the porcelain skin of her neck. "All your clothes, outerwear and lingerie are works of art. Especially that little black thong and bra set with the pink roses over it, I _know_ you wear that to the precinct all the time with the sole purpose of driving me nuts."

Kate shivered as the Writer slipped a hand into her trousers and sucked on her earlobe.

"Damn, I thought I was being subtle with my underwear choice," she breathed as his hand slipped further into her knickers. "Really Rick, the _living_ room?"

"Why not?" Rick murmured, teasing the female detective with his fingers and chuckled as she shivered at his touch. "Alexis went to bed two hours ago and would have gone to sleep almost straight away, there hasn't been a peep out of her for ages. Do you _not_ want to get a little..."

Rick let the question hang in the hair. Kate jerked and let out a long drawn out moan of desire as she felt his fingers press against her nub, sending tickles up and down her legs and a thrill of anticipation up her spine.

"_B-bedroom_," she groaned as he kissed her hard. "Once we start, I don't want to stop. And I feel like being loud. Even you have to admit we can't do that if we stay on the couch."

"Sometimes you're _far_ too reasonable," Rick groused good naturedly as Kate got to her feet her eyes coloured with desire. "But it's a turn on, so I'll go with the flow."

Kate grasped his hand and beckoned with a singular finger.

"Come one Writer Man," she purred. "Time to go to bed."

"Yes _Ma'am._"

* * *

><p>Kate rose early the following morning and began getting ready for her day as Rick remained in bed, watching her morning routine gloriously naked.<p>

"Oh don't look so smug," Kate grumbled, the hint of a smile upon her lips as the Writer watched her apply her makeup in the dresser mirror. "It's not a good look on you."

"_HmmMmm,_ I beg to differ," the Writer replied cockily, raking his eyes over her trouser clad backside. "Whenever I make you scream my name, I _deserve_ to be smug."

Kate just rolled her eyes. "You're the most arrogant man I've ever met," she said in amusement, capping her mascara and looking into the mirror to asses her appearance. "How do I look?"

"Are you asking for an unbiased opinion?" Rick asked in amusement, looking the female detective up and down as she turned around. "Because I may not be the right person to ask."

The writer laughed heartily as Kate rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"You look beautiful as always, darling girl," he continued as she sat on his side of the bed to pull on her favourite boots. "But as I was alluding to earlier, you'd look good in a chaff bag."

"Maybe this coming Halloween I'll get some chaff bags and make a costume," Kate joked, standing up to pocket her badge and holster her gun. "Alright I'm going to head off, you coming to see me off?"

Rick sat up and lazily scratched his scalp. "You going to make it worth my while?" he murmured against her neck.

Kate shivered as his lips travelled over her porcelain skin. "_Maaaaaaaybe_," she replied. "Lunch on me."

"Do I get a kiss at the door?" Rick asked, sweeping aside her hair and kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Yeah alright but only because you won't get one at the precinct," Kate replied with a smile patting his leg. "Come on, get decent and see me off."

Rick swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his boxers that Kate had thrown over her shoulder onto the floor the previous night. He pulled them on, and then pulled on his dressing gown, yawning widely.

"You're scruffy," Kate teased then reaching for her iPhone and snapping a picture of him. "Great there's your new caller I.D picture."

"Excuse me, it's not scruff its sex hair," Rick retorted as they left the bedroom and made their way through the still quiet loft. "there's a difference. Scruff is not sexy."

"Eh, on you it is," Kate teased playfully, tweaking the Writer's ear. "You're the only man I've ever been with that I like facial hair on, though I do like it when you're smooth as a baby's bum."

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's slender waist holding her slim frame to his muscular one.

"I'll shave for you then," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. "See you at the precinct at twelfth?"

Kate moaned breathily as the Writer plundered her mouth with his tongue and cupped her backside in his large hands.

"_Mm-mmf at tw-we__fth__,_" she breathed. "Rick I really have to go, tons of paperwork to do."

The Writer ignored the female detective's words and kissed her even more enthusiastically.

"_Mm-I-don't-care._" he murmured, peppering her lips, then forehead then eyelids with dozens of feather light kisses.

Kate gave in to the Writer's ministrations for a moment before snapping herself back to reality.

"_RICK!_" she exclaimed. "Seriously I have to go, you can kiss me at lunch time."

"I thought you said no kissing at the precinct?" the Writer replied cockily. "Ah ha, got you there."

"Hey, I never said I'd kiss you at the precinct," she replied dryly, reaching into her handbag and inspecting her face in a compact mirror she pulled form within. "Oh for gods sake, you've smudged my lipstick. Are you _determined_ to make me late?"

"If I answer that honestly you'll smack me," Rick replied with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you at the precinct at twelve alright? I'll try and come in earlier if possible. Drive safe."

"See you then. Rick, I love you."

"Love you too, darling girl."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kate left the loft Rick closed the door behind her, returning to the bedroom and picking up his iPhone. He punched in a familiar number and put the device to his ear, trepidation pooling in his stomach. It rang half a dozen times before the line picked up and a familiar name filtered down the line.<p>

"Grasman."

"Hey pal, it's Rick Rodgers." Rick said.

"Holy fuck, you're the last person I ever imagined to hear from!" the elder FBI agent exclaimed incredulously. "What's doing Writer Boy?"

"Remember I said I would only come back if the right case cropped up?"

"Yeah, remember those words better than my wedding vows man."

"Well I have the right one," Rick revealed. "_I want back in._"

* * *

><p>AN2: Well people what did you think? Reviews tell me you love me ya know!...


	21. Washington

A/N1: Hey everyone! Welcome to the 21st Chapter of Absolution titled 'Washington' this Chapter is for my friend in writing and on Twitter KB_RC or 'Christina' who has just finished her last exam in the final year of her Business degree **Cue rapturous applause** CONGRATULATIONS I am SO proud of you kiddo! I have no doubt in no time you'll have Donald Trump licking your boots! Have fun and hope you have loads more time for reading!

* * *

><p>It was two whole days before Rick managed to pull Gates, Ryan and Esposito aside to reveal to them the plans he had put in place after his call to his old friend in the FBI. While Kate was off having lunch with Lanie he gathered the group in Gate's office.<p>

"Alright things are set," he announced, shutting Gates office door behind him as the bullpen emptied for the lunch hour. "We move on Friday morning."

"So what's the deal?" Esposito asked.

Rick reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out three envelopes containing airline tickets. "We fly to Washington seven thirty Friday morning," he revealed, giving his two friends and Gates an envelope each. "I've booked us in at the Park Royal. It's the hotel nearest headquarters. We'll be met at the airport by Supervisory Special Agent Frank Grasman. He works in the Critical Incidence Response department at head office and often lectures at the Academy at Quantico."

"So we're not actually going to Quantico?" Esposito asked.

"No, a class has just graduated from the academy and Frank's back in Washington so we're heading there," Rick explained. "I didn't go into detail of what I wanted to visit for but he knows it's something big _and_ he knows you three are coming with me."

"What about your re-evaluation?" Gates asked.

"Frank's organised for me to test in Washington," Rick informed the older woman. "I'll do that by Friday lunchtime then we've got our first meeting with him during which he said he would organise to have me sworn in again."

"Do we need to bring our dress threads for official photos?" Ryan joked as he took his envelope and tucked it in his waistcoat pocket. "It's a big deal being sworn into a law enforcement agency, you know."

Rick rolled his eyes as Gates and Esposito laughed.

"Ha _ha_," he replied witheringly. "No you don't need your dress threads. I'm not even going to dress up. There's no point. I'll get sworn in then we get down to work. No pictures."

"So how long are we staying in Washington for?" Gates asked.

"Just the weekend, our flight leaves DC at nine thirty Sunday night," Rick informed them. "I booked early leaving and late arriving flights as to maximise our time with Frank. I haven't given him any details of the case yet but I know if it comes to it, he would fly to New York to meet with us if we can't get to Washington or Virginia."

"I think it'd be easier for him to come to us than for us to go to him bro." Esposito piped up.

"I know I told him that," Rick replied. "That's it for the time being."

"The ball's rolling dude," Ryan said as they go to their feet. "We've got this."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Two days later Rick rose early before the break of dawn and began getting ready to head to Washington with Ryan, Esposito and Gates. Kate let out a little sleepy moan as the writer slipped from the bed and quietly began padding around the bedroom ready for his departure.<p>

"_This weekend is gonna suck,_" she murmured, watching the Writer through barely open eyes. "Great time to pick a guys weekend away with Javi and Kevin. I'm on call with Karpowski's team and Alexis is going to the Hamptons, I'm going to be _so_ bored."

Rick chuckled and leaned down to kiss Kate on the forehead. "You'll live," he teased affectionately. "Go stay with your Dad or Mother for the weekend if you get really bored. I'm sure they wouldn't object to the company."

"Mmm, I might go see Dad," Kate replied sleepily, giggling as the Writer trailed his finger tips over her cleavage. "don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Hmm, but not right this second," Rick murmured, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. "_Mmmmm_, I'm going to miss this."

"They'll still be there when you get back," Kate replied, running her fingers through the Writer's mussed up hair. "Go on, get ready and I'll get up to see you off."

Leaving Kate to doze on the bed Rick made his way into the bathroom to shower. He washed his hair then shaved before returning to the bedroom, towel knotted low around his hips to find Kate up and about his dressing gown, wrapped around what he could tell was her nude form.

"That thing looks better on you than me," he commented in amusement as he took the towel from around his waist and dried the last of the water droplets clinging to his body.

"Care to put on my purple satin thing and see if out wardrobes match?" Kate suggested as she watched him move effortlessly around the room. "I think purple would suit you."

"It would," Rick admitted, spraying on some deodorant and cologne before reaching for a polo shirt that showed off his bulging biceps. "But satin doesn't. You rock that look better than I do, especially when it involves a lacy bra and thong set."

"Do you ever _not_ think about me in my smalls?" Kate asked in amused exasperation as the Writer pulled on the shirt then reached for his favourite black satin boxer shorts. "By the way, satin does suit you. You're about to put on boxers made of it."

"You're pedantic," Rick replied with a chuckle. "What time are you heading to the twelfth?"

"Hmm dunno, maybe around nine, later than usual," Kate replied. "With Kevin and Javi out of town with you til Sunday, I don't have much to do apart from paperwork and I'm on call with Jane's team so unless they get called out I stay at my desk. But I don't have to go to the precinct on the weekend so I might hit the spa with Martha or catch a movie."

"Hmm, knowing you as I do, I suspect you'll stay at the loft moping about me not being here," Rick teased as he zipped up his trousers. "At the height of your boredom I'll get a series of text messages that'll tell me what you want to do once I get home."

Kate threw back her head and laughed.

"I might especially if I go out with Lanie again," she said with a giggle. "But damn, I can't go out on a weekend when I'm on call if I turned up to a crime scene drunk, Gates would have my hide."

"Jeez, you really _are_ going to have a boring weekend, aren't you?" Rick commented with a snort of laughter as he pulled on his socks then shoes. "I'll be sure to text you with detail of how much fun I'm having."

"Oh now you're just being an ass," Kate told him dryly, getting to her feet and following the writer out into the darkened loft. "I still love you though."

Rick chuckled. "Glad to hear that," he said, pocketing his iPhone and wallet. "Well I better head off. I have to pick up Kevin and Javier on the way to La Guardia. See you Sunday night 'kay?"

Kate wrapped her arms around the Writer's waist and got up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "I`ll miss you," she murmured, hooking a leg around his legs and biting down on his lower lip. "Be safe."

Rick placed his hands on Kate's backside and easily lifted her up to his level. He returned her kiss enthusiastically opening his mouth slightly and allowing her to press her tongue against his.

"I-Love-You-Kate," he murmured between long, languid and moist kisses. "See you Sunday night hmm?"

Kate nibbled on his lower lip before releasing him reluctantly. "See you Sunday night," she repeated. "Travel safe."

"I will, see you soon Tulip."

"Til then, Writer Man."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Rick arrived at the Ryan's apartment building only to find the Irish detective already waiting for him on the curb.<p>

"Morning," the Writer replied, pulling the Prancing Horse up on front of a clapped out old bomb. "Hop in."

Ryan threw his suitcase in the backseat of the car and got in the front passenger seat an eager smile upon his face. "I love this car," he declared as Rick pulled away form the curb giving the engine a little rev. "Can I have a drive when we get back on Sunday?"

"Sure," Rick replied. "One of these days once all this shit is over and done with I'll take you and Espo upstate and both of you can open up the throttle on the highway. Or you can come with us to Indiana with Kate and I when we race it around the Indy five hundred track."

"_Get-outta-town!_" Ryan exclaimed incredulously. "You're going to race the Indy five hundred track in this thing? Oh I'd sign up for a month straight of on call weekends to do that!"

"Well put in for some time off in the fall before Frozen Heat comes out and you can come along," Rick said cheerfully. "Kate and I plan on leaving before dawn and hope to get to Indianapolis by nightfall. If you're willing to drive part of the way and buy us lunch at least once, you're in."

"Deal," Kevin agreed. "Tell Javier about your plans and he'll fight me to get in the driver's seat."

"Well if you two tag along with Kate and I and we drive over twelve hours, you can both have even time in the driver's seat," Rick told his friend. "There's plenty of road between here and Indy where you can get used to the car but if you want to really rip it up wait til we get to the track."

"Hey, I'm a patient man. If this is the prize at the end of it," Kevin declared as they headed toward Central Park near where Esposito lived. "Been going over the paperwork since you organised this trip?'

"No, I haven't had the opportunity," Rick replied, turning down a narrow side street. "Besides, I think it would be better to only work on it when we're all together because if any of us come up with something it's going to be awkward to get in contact with the other given out no email or texting policy."

"True."

Shortly before six in the morning Rick pulled up outside Esposito's apartment building and Ryan leapt out. "I'll go get him," the Irish detective said.

"Gotcha."

Rick kept the engine running and switched on the radio, waiting for Ryan to come back with Esposito, his mind occupied with the planned activities over the next three days. The gnawing guilt he felt for lying to Kate about his investigation was tempered by the growing excitement of the group's discoveries over the past six weeks. He was lost in his own train of thought when a set of fingers snapped him to attention.

"Yo, wake up bro," Esposito teased, clicking his fingers again. "_Wakey wakey_."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get in," he said dryly, popping the trunk so the Latino detective could stow his suitcase inside. "How does Lanie put up with you?"

"Oh God, don't ask him that or we'll be regaled with the story of how she gave him the Latin Legend nickname!" Ryan exclaimed, getting into the backseat as his friend opened his mouth. "That's one night on the bourbon I _don't_ want to recall."

"Hey, I didn't say how I got the nickname!" Esposito shot back. "You probably heard the screaming."

"_DUDE!_"

"Lanie would be "_Javier Esposito I'mma smack you!_' if she heard that," Rick told his friend in amusement, perfectly imitating the sassy M.E.

"Then she'd turn and smack you," Ryan countered.

"Yeah yeah."

At quarter to seven in the morning Rick and the two detectives arrived at La Guardia airport. The Writer parked the Prancing Horse in secure parking then followed his two friends into the departures lounge where they checked in their luggage for the flight to Washington the process taking a little longer as Rick had to sign in his Glock.

"You know once you get your badge you'll be able to take it on the plane with you," Esposito told his friend as the three men joined the queue at the security checkpoint.

"I know that but I'm not going to because I don't want anyone finding out I'm in the service," Rick confessed. "The quieter I am about this whole operation the better."

The three men made their way through the security checkpoint then walked right down to the end of the departure lounge to their gate where Victoria Gates was waiting, a rumpled copy of the New York Times in her hands. She tucked the paper away in her bag and got to her feet to greet the men.

"Good morning," she said in a low voice.

"_Morning_," The three men chorused.

The trio remained silent til the first boarding call came and they all handed their boarding passes, scanned and made their way into the aircraft. Rick stowed his laptop bag under the seat in front of him and sat down in the window seat with a loud and nervous sigh.

"Cheer up dude. Once we get to DC things will be alright." Ryan assure his friend as he sat down in his own chair

"Yeah I know, it's just at times like this I wish I could apparate."

The Irish detective let out an amused snort of laughter.

The plane slowly fill up and a little after half past seven and it took to the skies, then a bit over an hour later it landed in Washington DC. The bump of the tyres touching the tarmac shook Rick from his reverie, his mind totally consumed with the activities of the next three days. He remained silent as he followed the boys and Gates out of the plane and into the arrivals lounge where they were met by a man in his late fifties wearing black wrap around sunglasses, black suit, white shirt and a thin black tie.

"Hey Ricky!" he exclaimed. "Over here!"

Rick's head snapped up in the direction of the familiar voice and grinned. "Hey Frank, how you doing?" he asked, embracing the older man and slapping his shoulder. "Looking sharp old man."

"Still flying with that old man crap?" Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Could still drop your ass, smartass."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Rick replied. "I am quite capable of returning the favour. I know a whole homicide department that will attest to that."

"How much did you pay them to say that?"

Rick laughed. "Ahh you're on a roll, aren't ya?" he countered. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to a few people. This is Captain Victoria Gates my boss at the twelfth."

"Captain, good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Frank greeted Gates politely grasping her hand.

"All good I hope."

"Oh yes all good."

"And these are my good friends Detective Kevin Ryan..."

The Irish detective took Frank's hand and shook it firmly with a short nod.

"And Detective Javier Esposito, these two have my back wherever I go."

"Good to meet you men, I've also heard a lot about you two," Frank said to Esposito as he shook the Latino Detective's hand. "Ryan you're the Hard ass and Esposito you have the shit jokes."

"Nah, the shit jokes are totally Ryan's domain. I get a laugh every time," Esposito informed the FBI agent as the group made their way through the arrivals lounge "he wouldn't know a funny joke if it jumped up and kicked him in the ass."

"Shut up _asshat._" Ryan muttered.

Frank laughed heartily. "Sounds like you have tons of fun at the precinct Ricky," he said to the Writer, elbowing his old friend teasingly.

"Oh yeah, laugh a minute with those two around," Rick replied as they arrived. "And they can play a decent game of basketball and once in a while catch a murderer so they're not too bad."

"Awww, we love you too bro," Esposito teased. "I'll get you a bunch of roses when we get back to Manhattan."

"Ha ha."

The Boys and Gates collected their luggage and Rick collected his gun from the secure luggage counter (holstering it before the group left the building) then they made their way outside to a short term car park where a gleaming black people mover was parked.

"So when do you start what you came for?" Frank asked activating the central locking on the wagon. "It's going to take a while to get back to Head Office."

"Give us enough time to check in and freshen up then we'll get things started," Rick told him, hoisting his suitcase into the very back seat of the car. "What time have you got me booked in at the shooting range?"

"Half past three and I've gotten someone to swear you in too."

"Who?" Rick inquired, standing aside so Gates, Ryan and Esposito could climb into their seats.

"I dunno if I should tell you, you'd pee your pants." Frank teased.

"Go on tell him!" Esposito urged the older man.

"Shut up you," Rick told his friend. "Who?"

"Meuller," Frank replied sliding into the driver's seat.

"_Robert Mueller?" _Rick yelped. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, think he peed his pants.' Ryan piped up with a hearty snigger. "Who's he?"

"The director of the FBI," Rick revealed. "Qualified lawyer, Vietnam veteran, Ex Marine, received the Bronze Star _and_ he received two navy commendation medals and was awarded the Purple Heart. Never met himself but everyone likes him. He's been in the director's chair eleven years."

"And he's one of the most discreet people I know, he won't tell anyone you're joining the service again," Frank informed the writer as he started the engine.

"Does he know _why_ I'm joining again?" Rick asked.

"No, not even I know that, you wouldn't say over the phone," Frank replied, easing the car into the flow of traffic. "And he doesn't need to know unless whatever your case is involves national security."

"Well no, it doesn't involve national security-" Rick began.

"Then it's just me, Woodson and Parnell and of course your team," Frank said.

"They're good?" Rick asked, pulling on his sunglasses.

"Best in the business pal, you won't have to worry about them," Frank assured his friend. 'They've proven their worth to me over and over again and know how to keep quiet."

"Good."

Shortly before ten AM Frank pulled up in front of the Park Royal a fancy hotel near the FBI headquarters and parked near the main entrance flashing a valet attendant his badge.

"Reserved," he said authoratively.

"Yes Sir!"

"How long are you in town for?" Frank inquired as the group made their way into the lobby.

"Only til Sunday night, our plane leaves at nine thirty," Rick replied. "Can't really stay any longer than that, Javier, Kevin and I are still working a serial Killer case and Victoria runs the entire department. Besides we have loved ones that wouldn't believe us if we said we wanted to take a tour of the White House after checking out the FBI."

"Fair enough, do you think three days is enough for what you want to achieve?"

"I don't know yet," Rick confessed. "We've been working on our own for six weeks now but I think a little push in the direction of the feds is what we need. This trip could be enough to unlock the floodgates."

Frank gave his colleague an intense look. "Ricky...is this _personal?_" he asked in a low voice as the group stepped up to the check in desk.

"You bet your ass it is."

* * *

><p>After the Boys and Gates were settled into their respective rooms they made their way back downstairs and got back into the van making the short trip to the F.B.I's national headquarters.<p>

"Ahh, haven't been here for a while," Rick announced with a small smile as Frank parked the van. "Home sweet home."

"Thought that was the precinct, bro?" Esposito asked teasingly. "You even bought that cheesy sign for the break room."

"That takes up three square foot of a perfectly good previously unobstructed window." Gates added dryly.

Frank laughed. "Hey, the precinct is home this was just my first one," Rick responded as they walked through the main entrance "and I was only here for a few weeks before I went back to New York. I've been at the twelfth for four years I've had much more time to..."

"Change the décor to your liking?" Ryan suggested with a hearty snigger.

"Smartass."

Frank took the group into the bowels of the FBI headquarters up to the sixth floor and into the Critical Incidence Response department. Like the twelfth precinct back in Manhattan the department had a bullpen but it was much quieter and refined with special agents dressed in suits working away in their booths tapping away at their computers or gathered in from of computerised smart boards.

"Just through here," Frank said, leading them through the bullpen to the back where his office was located.

Frank led them into his office, immediately flicking on the lights and drawing the blinds on the large windows.

"Alright take a seat and I'll go and get Woodson and Parnell," he said. "That ought to give you enough time to put your paperwork into order."

"Got it," Rick replied.

"Hey, are we allowed to come to the firing range with you when you go to re-qualify?" Ryan asked once Frank left and they began sorting through the paperwork of the evidence they'd accumulated during their so far six week investigation.

"You should be able to," Rick replied as he placed his copy of the case files on Frank's spacious desk. "I think you coming with me would be like me when I went with Kate when she re-qualified, you just have to get visitors passes and stay behind the glass."

"Should be interesting to see if you're actually any good or of she's just greasing your wheel in front of us." Esposito commented with a grin.

"Hey, I know I'm good," Rick replied cockily. "You saw my paper targets from my first visit to the academy firing range, you _know_ I'm good. You yourself said that day I had a better score than you."

"Ooooh _snap_," Ryan said gleefully.

"Shut up bro."

A few moments later Frank returned this time with two tall slender men dressed in the same black suit, white shirt, black tie combo. Rick got to his feet and was closely followed by Ryan, Esposito and Gates who mirrored his action.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my men Special Agent David Parnell," Frank began introducing the oldest of the pair. "And 'Special Agent Chris Woodson, gentlemen this is Detective Kevin Ryan, Detective Javier Esposito and Captain Victoria Gates and the soon to be re-sworn in Rick Rogers, all of the twelfth precinct homicide department in Manhattan."

Once the handshakes and introductions were over and done with Frank and his colleagues sat down.

"So what have you got for us Ricky?" Frank asked in interest.

"An unsolved murder and an unsolved shooting of a police officer," Rick began opening his file.

"Oooh juicy, I _do_ like an unsolved murder," Woodson said eagerly. "That's out specialty."

"Well I hope you guys like an 'apparently' impossible case involving conspiracy because this one has it," Rick told the older man as he separated the Johanna Beckett files from Kate's shooting file. "The vic was Johanna Beckett, she was stabbed in an alleyway in Washington Heights on January ninth, nineteen ninety nine. Investigating detectives wrote it off as random gang violence but two of her colleagues Diane Cavanaugh, Jennifer Stewart and court document clerk Scott Murray were murdered the same way. Have a read of the synopsis inside these folders then I'll explain more."

Frank, Woodson and Parnell each took the inch thick file Rick gave them flipped them open and began reading. The three men's eyes raced over the carefully constructed file widening with every line they read.

"Holy shit, your theory is someone high up in congress ordered the hits on the victims?" Woodson exclaimed incredulously looking at Rick with amazement.

"That's _our_ theory," Rick replied, pointing to himself, the boys and Gates. "Think about it who else would have the authority to order a convicted killer from isolation in a super max prison into general population? Hal Lockwood got out of isolation and into general population to kill Gary McAllister because someone with authority made it possible. There's only three maybe four possibilities the Commissioner, his deputy the Mayor or the Governor that would be able to do it. And I'm telling you right now it wasn't the Mayor. I've known him for twelve years and he is _not_ involved. Whoever this higher power is screwed up his chance of ever running for Governor and he's convinced there was a conspiracy to make that happen. And I doubt very much the Commissioner had anything to do with it, he's one of the most hard ass, by the books, take no bullshit from anyone officers in the entire NYPD."

"So your theory is the Governor or the Deputy Commissioner?" Frank asked.

"_Yes_ and if I, Kevin or Javier push to question him whether it be to them directly or through their underlings, word will get out and whoever shot Kate will come back and make sure they do it properly this time, Rick replied thickly. "We've each got a reason for wanting that _not _to happen."

"She's out best friend," Ryan declared.

"She's my best, detective." Gates offered.

"And she's my girlfriend," Rick revealed. "I plan to marry her one day. I want to catch the son of a bitch who shot her and killed her mother. We find Johanna Beckett's Killer or rather the one that ordered her to be killed and we solve _several_ murders and I know that's what you guys want. That's why you're in the business of law enforcement."

"Yeah but are you certain you're going to be able to put aside your personal connection to this and be an independently thinking and acting agent, Ricky?" Frank asked. "I'm more than happy to help you to find justice for Kate and her father, but if you can't behave yourself and not go in like a bull in a china shop there's no point in us working together because you _know_ I don't take that sort of shit from my agents."

Rick exhaled and rubbed his face. "Look I'll be honest," he said with a sigh. "I can't be _certain _I won't get emotional and bull in a china shop-y but I respect you enough to step back if you, Chris or David ask me to. Hell even if Victoria, Kevin or Javier asks me to. I want this to go as smoothly as possible and I know for that to happen I have to pull my head in."

"That's good enough for me," Woodson piped up after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Yeah, me too." Parnell added.

"Okay we're all in," Frank declared. "Let's find this Nic Warrington character and go from there okay?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>For three hours straight the boys and Gates worked with Frank, Woodson and Parnell, formulating a plan of attack. Then shortly after two PM Frank called a half to proceedings.<p>

"Ricky, we've got to go and get you sworn in," he said, marking his spot in the files and closing it. "How about we leave Chris and David to work on the case while I take you, Kevin, Javier and Victoria upstairs? I assume you want them to witness your swearing in?"

"Yeah I do." Rick said distractedly marking his own spot.

"Alright let's head off then."

Leaving Woodson and Parnell behind in his office to work on the case Frank led Rick, Ryan, Esposito and Gates from the department floor down to the hallway where the elevator was located.

"So has Writer Boy told you the Commissioner of the NYPD invited him to join the force?" Esposito said to Frank as the group waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Oh _Espo!_" Rick exclaimed. "I wanted to keep that on the down low!"

Frank's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Really?" he said in amusement. "When was this?"

"Beginning of May when I was taken on as a consultant," Rick replied dryly, shooting Esposito a mock death glare. "He said I possessed the qualities and qualifications to be admitted to the force as an older recruit and with my experience I would be able straight to the rank of first grade Detective, which means if I _did_ join, Honey Milk and McChucklenuts here would be my immediate superiors."

"_McChucklenuts?_" Esposito exclaimed. "Bro _not_ cool!"

"So _are_ you going to join the NYPD?" Frank asked Rick in interest.

"I don't know," Rick admitted as the elevator arrived with a _ding__._ "I want to solve Johanna Beckett's murder and Kate's shooting before I even _consider_ the NYPD. Until then I'm staying with the FBI. I know that's the only way those two crimes are going to be solved."

"We're trying to convince him to do it," Ryan told Frank as the group stepped into the elevator. "He'd rock a set of dress threads."

"And not that I would _usually_ be able to choose which recruits to have in my department but I'd work to have Mr Castle in the homicide department," Gates revealed as the doors slid shut behind them.

"I told Kelley that for the time being I'm happy enough being a consultant," Rick told Frank. "It's less restrictive than being an actual sworn in officer."

"Well for what it's worth I think you'd be an excellent detective,' Frank told the Writer, sincerely. "You were an excellent special agent in the time you were on the job. Wish you could have stayed longer. I understand why you left though."

"Well I haven't ruled it out," Rick admitted. "The idea appealed to me, I mean when I was in my senior year of high school I did actually consider joining the service but college won me over in the end. I'm just not going to do it _now_, working Johanna and Kate's cases is my top priority now."

"I totally understand."

Five minutes later the group arrived on the top floor of the headquarters building. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a carpeted reception area decorated with soft leather and dark wood and elegant brown leather chesterfield sofas.

"Take a seat, I'll just let the desk know we're here," Frank said to Rick. "This will be over and done with soon then we can get you to the firing range for your test. `Kay?"

"Got it."

"You alright dude?" Ryan asked as Frank spoke to the receptionist behind the elaborate desk. "You look a bit tense."

"I am a little," Rick confessed. "This is one of the biggest things I will ever do in my life and I can't share it with Kate, which _kills_ me. I really wish I could have her witness me joining the feds again."

"I think in the long run, better things will happen for you dude," Ryan assured his friend. "You know why you're doing this and think about it, she'll be there when you join the NYPD and I know in the long run that's what you want her being there for."

Rick could only manage a weak smile.

Several minutes later the phone upon the reception desk rang shrilly and the young woman answered it.

"_Hello? HmMmm okay, right away Sir._" She said in a low voice then putting the phone back in the cradle. "Agent Grasman the director is ready for you now. Feel free to go in."

"Alright Ricky, this is it. You ready?" Frank asked Rick who had been sitting silently since their arrival.

"Yes and no." the Writer replied.

Frank chuckled. "Don't worry, he's not going to bite you," he said, striding towards the glass door that led to the director's office. "Not unless you bit him first and I'm sure he'd prefer dinner and a movie before that happened."

Ryan and Esposito snorted gleefully.

"Ha _ha_," Rick replied, rolling his eyes skywards. "Very _funny_."

Frank opened the door to another carpeted hallway then led them might down the other end to an ornate wooden door upon which hung a '_Robert Mueller Director, Federal Bureau of Investigation_' sign. He lifted a fist a knocked smartly opening the door upon hearing '_Come in!_'

Frank led the way in and stood to the side as Rick, Ryan, Esposito and Gates followed close behind

Agent Grasman good to see you!" Mueller exclaimed enthusiastically, emerging from behind his desk and grasping Frank's hand. "Care to introduce your people?"

"Of course, this is my good friend Rick Rodgers. You'll be swearing him in today and his colleagues from the NYPD's twelfth precinct homicide department Detective Kevin Ryan, Detective Javier Esposito and Captain Victoria Gates. This is Robert Mueller director of the FBI."

"Good to meet you all good to meet you all," Mueller said enthusiastically. "How come you've decided to rejoin us?" He added looking at Rick in interest.

"Well my daughter is almost at college Sir and Frank said to me years ago when she was small, that if I ever decided to come back he would welcome me with open arms," Rick replied politely as they all sat down in a semi circle around Mueller's desk. "I told him I would only come back if the right case beckoned and as it happens the right case _did_ beckon, a very sensitive one I felt could only be solved with the help of my old colleagues in the Bureau."

"Ah and that's what Agent Grasman told me," Mueller responded in interest going to a filing cabinet to retrieve some papers. "Do let me know if you require any extra resources won't you?"

Rick arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Erm...yes Sir." He replied.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Mueller said a moment later after sorting out some papers and picking up a small worn bible. "Do you remember the oath you took or would you prefer to recite after me?"

"No Sir, I can remember."

"Well place your right hand on the Bible then begin."

Rick took a deep breath then placed his right hand on the bible Mueller held out to him. Then with Ryan, Esposito, Gates and Frank watching him began reciting the oath all _usually_ newly graduates from the FBI academy took.

"_I Richard Alexander Rogers do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the Duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God._"

Mueller grinned.

"Welcome back to the Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Agent Rogers," he said, holding a hand out to Rick as Ryan, Esposito, Gates and Frank applauded (Esposito let out a '_whoop_') "I'm sure you'll be an asset to the organisation."

Rick grinned and shook the director's hand.

"Thank _you_ Sir," he said his insides flooding with relief. "I hope to be."

"Now if you'd just sign these few papers and I'll organise to have a badge, firearm and bulletproof vest issued to you."

"Yes Sir."

"We should be able to get your vest and gun at the firing range and you should be able to get your badge tonight," Frank said to Rick as the latter signed some papers to make his swearing in official. "At the very least tomorrow."

"If you can head downstairs and make a stop at HR I can have your identification ready to go by the time you return from the firing range," Mueller informed Rick.

"Well congratulations bro, you can now arrest us." Esposito joked, teasing his friend as he signed the last piece of paper.

"If you can the crap jokes I won't have to, will I?" Rick chided as he got to his feet and once again shook Mueller's hand. "I'm sure grape jokes are enough to get your ass handed to you in a federal penitentiary."

"Ooooh _snap._" Ryan joked with a chuckle.

"Shut up Bro."

"C'mon, let's head downtown and get you armed," Frank said to Rick. "I want to see if you've lost your touch."

"Never old man!"

* * *

><p>Late that night after successfully passing his firearms re-evaluation, Rick returned to the hotel with Ryan Gates and Esposito. After a dinner together at a local Chinese restaurant the four colleagues were sitting on the balcony of the elaborate suite Rick was paying for having a social drink watching the sun go down behind the nearby Washington Monument.<p>

"You okay bro?" Esposito inquired as his friend popped the cap on his bottle and slumped back in his chair with a loud sigh. "You've been quiet since we got on the plane at La Guardia."

"Yeah, I just can't help but think of how big this whole mess is," Rick replied with a sigh, lifting the bottle to his lips. "And how much things could screw up if at any point Kate or this 'Dragon' find out what the hell we're up to. I mean if the Dragon finds out you all are helping me, it's not just Kate that's going to be in danger, it'll be you and Kevin even you Victoria. And I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Hey no one's going to find out anything," Kevin assured his friend. "Not from me, not from Javi and not from Victoria. And I don't know Frank and Woodson or Parnell well but if you trust them I trust them."

"I agree," Gates added as she sipped from her own bottle of beer. "Those three men come across as very determined very trustworthy agents. They'll be able to go where we can't. It was right for you to go to them."

"You're not usually the pessimistic type, bro." Esposito observed after several long moments of silence punctuated only by the chirping of nearby crickets. "You're the life of the party at the twelfth."

"Yeah, well my mind usually isn't so occupied is it?" Rick replied. "The one thing I'm confident in doing is getting Johanna's killer and Kate's shooter. What I'm not confident in is having Kate not hate me."

"Look Cast-_Rick._...don't over analyse things,' Ryan said firmly. "She's not going to be happy, you _know_ that. None of us are going to be her favourite people, and probably for a long while after she discovers what we're up to but she's not going to hate you. Eventually she would see what your motivation is. And it's not like you're going to totally keep her out of the loop. You're going to let her arrest her mother's killer or the one that ordered the hit anyway and even she would admit that's her ultimate aim."

"I know I'm being ridiculous I just don't want to lose what we have y'know?" Rick said with a sigh tears prickling at his eyes. "It took me _years_ to find her and I don't want to do anything to lose her."

"You won't bro, you two are soul mates," Esposito told his friend. "And soul mates don't just lose their shit. They may separate for a while but they always come back to each other."

Rick couldn't help but laugh. "Sage advice from Javier Esposito," he teased.

"Nah dude, that's straight from my Abuela Marcela the Esposito _Matriarca_," Esposito continued. "she told me that when Lanie and I broke up last year. Never argue with old Latino women bro they know their stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rick said giving his friend a smile. "I know I'm worrying over something that hasn't happened yet but I can't help it, now I know why _you_ have rules about officers working personal cases." He added looking at Victoria who was watching the three men converse with interest. "You can get too involved, not revert back to your training and totally lose all prospective."

"It's a general rule in the NYPD, Rick. But so far you're doing a tremendous job of keeping your head," the older woman replied. "Just keep doing this and you'll reach your goal. If you do start to lose prospective you know _we_," Gates indicated to Ryan, Esposito and herself. "Will be the first to pull you off the case, never mind what Frank and Special Agents Woodson and Parnell will do."

"Yeah I know and I'm grateful for that," Rick replied. "I know I have the capacity to lose it but I'm trying not to, there's far too much at stake here."

"Don't worry dude, we've got your back a hundred times over," Ryan told the Writer slapping his shoulder reassuringly. "_We've got this._"

Rick shot his friend a grateful look. "Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>AN1: Well whataya think huh huh? Reviews feed the monster peoples!


	22. Someone Knows

A/N1: Hello peoples and welcome to the 22nd Chapter of Absolution titled 'Someone Knows' I do apologize for the long break in between chapters but I was hit but a bitch ass case of writer's block that only resolved itself a few days ago. This chappie is a bit heavy emotions wise but I think it'll be a good read. But of course that is up to you to decide **Grins**

On with the show!

* * *

><p>The trip to Washington soon came to an end and Rick returned to New York to resume his usual duties at the 12th precinct. Rick, Ryan, Esposito and Gates continued to meet weekly in the bowels of the Old Haunt and liaised with Frank, Woodson and Parnell regularly so both teams were kept up to date with what the other was doing.<p>

Three weeks after his return from Washington Rick was working back at the precinct late with Ryan, Esposito and Kate on a fresh case when his iPhone began ringing

"_DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!_"

"Coffee?" Kate suggested, getting up from her seat and cracking her knuckles

"Thanks," Rick said as Ryan and Esposito chorused '_The usual!_'

"Hey Pumpkin," he answered.

"_Dad?_" Alexis screeched down the line. "You've got to come home right now. The loft is on fire! I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...hold on," Rick exclaimed as he tried to calm Alexis' rambling. "What do you mean the loft's on fire?"

There was a loud clattering in the break room as Kate dropped the milk jug and Ryan and Esposito looked up in perfect unison at Rick's voice.

"All the smoke alarms in the building went off an Eduardo rang on the intercom and said the parking garage was on fire and I'm out on the street here with everyone and the FDNY is here and the cars-the parking garage-" Alexis rambled.

"Right, stay there. I'm coming home right _now!_" Rick exclaimed. "Stay there, do not move Alexis. Do you hear me?"

"How are you going to get home, Dad? You went to the precinct today in a taxi! _Shit, the Prancing Horse! Kate's bike!_"

"They don't matter, you're safe and that's all I care about," Rick said. "Stay out of the way, Alexis. Do you hear me? I'll be home soon."

"Alright, bye!"

"Yo bro, what's happening?" Esposito asked as Rick pulled on his jacket.

"The parking garage at the loft is on fire," Rick informed them, yanking on his jacket. "I've got to get home."

"I'm coming with you," Kate said, grabbing her radio and hooking it onto her belt.

"Yeah us too."

"You two don't need to–" Rick said pocketing his phone. "I-"

"Dude, there's no argument." Ryan said holstering his gun.

"Oh whatever."

"Let's take the Crown Vic," Kate said. "I'll put the sirens on and we'll get home quicker."

"Whatever, let's just _go!_"

Abandoning their work, the three detectives and writer left the bullpen and headed down to the parking garage. Rick ran over to Kate's Crown Vic and was in and had his seatbelt fastened before Kate had opened her door. The female detective dropped into the seat and immediately started the ignition.

"What did Alexis say?" she asked, yanking on her seatbelt before putting the Crown Vic in reverse.

"I couldn't fully understand her because she sounded panicky but I deduced that the parking garage is on fire." Rick replied tensely as Kate turned on the sirens.

"Shit my bike is in there!" Kate exclaimed. "And my car! _AND_ the Ferrari!"

"I know let's just get home, huh?" Rick replied as Kate gunned the accelerator and sped out of the parking garage and onto the street with Ryan and Esposito close behind. "I just want to make sure Alexis is alright."

The rest of the journey continued on in silence between the two partners, the only sound was the blaring sirens of the Crown Vic. Kate repeatedly hit the horn and let fly with several swear words at drivers who were a bit slow to get out of the way and took several side streets off the main route streets and ten minutes after leaving the twelfth precinct screeched to a stop at the boundary the Fire Department and First precinct NYPD had set up.

"_ALEXIS?_" Rick yelled over the huhub of the fire trucks and the crackling and snapping of the fire which was roaring from the underground parking garage.

"Sir, you can-" a uniformed officer began as he made to restrain Rick.

"_Detective_ Kate Beckett with the twelfth precinct, _that_ is my partner Rick Castle and we live in that building. And those two-" Kate snapped as she flashed her badge at the young officer and pointed at Ryan and Esposito who had just arrived. "Are _Detectives _Ryan and Esposito. You restrict our access to this scene and I will personally make sure you're a desk jockey for the rest of your career..._got it?_"

The young officer's eyes widened. "Y-yes ma'am," he stammered lifting up the 'Do Not Cross' tape. "The residents are on the other side of the cordon, by fire truck fifty."

"Javi, Kevin find out what the hell's going on." Kate ordered. "Castle and I are going to find Alexis."

"Got it!" the two male detectives chorused.

"_ALEXIS?_" Rick bellowed as he and Kate took off across the street. "_ALEXIS WHERE ARE YOU?_"

"_Alexis?_" Kate echoed as she dodged a fire fighter. "_ALEXIS?_"

"_DAD! KATE!_" the teen called back from behind the tape.

Alexis ran under the tape and dodging a uniformed officer she ran into her father's arms. The writer wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you..." the older more senior ranked officer said to Rick.

Kate rolled her eyes and flashed the officer her badge. "_Detective_ Kate Beckett with the twelfth precinct," she began. "This is my partner and that is his daughter and we live in that building. We're not going anywhere, _got it?_"

"I understand that, Detective. But the first precinct has everything under control..."

"Are you deaf?" Kate told the officer. "We're not going _anywhere._"

The senior officer gave the female detective a look of deep disgust before making his way back to the tape.

"Alexis, tell me what happened," Kate said in a firm voice as the teen released her father from the crushing hug they had shared. "Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yeah, um I was upstairs just making myself dinner when all the smoke alarms started going off," Alexis stammered. "Not the ones in the loft, the one in the hallway. Then I went out in the hallway to see what the problem was and that was when Eduardo-you know the night doorman rang up to the loft on the intercom and told me to get out because something in the parking garage was on fire. I grabbed my keys and phone and took the fire escape stairs down to the ground floor. Our cars are in there! You _bike_ is in there."

"They don't matter, all that matters is you're safe," Kate told the wound up redhead as she enveloped her in a hug. "You did well to-"

But Kate never got to finish her sentence suddenly the atmosphere split apart, a deep ground shaking rumble shook the ground and the air broke as a deafening explosion rent the air. A massive fireball erupted from the basement car park and knocked everybody to the ground.

"_GO GO GO!_" Kate yelled, pushing Alexis and Rick toward the crime scene tape. "_Rick get her out of here NOW!_"

Rick grabbed Alexis' arm and dragged his daughter as far away from the site as possible.

"Alexis, you stay here!" he told his daughter yelling over the roar of the fire and panic of the crowd. "Promise me you'll stay here!"

"B-but Dad-"

"_Promise me Alexis!_"

"O-okay, promise."

Rick left Alexis sitting on the seat of the bus stop and raced over to Kate who was where he had left her screaming into her radio.

"_THIS IS DETECTIVE KATE BECKETT__,__ BADGE NUMBER 41319 ALL UNITS TO FOURTEEN SIXTEEN BORDEAU AVENUE TRIBECA__.__ AMBULANCE, FIRE AND ALL AVAILABLE OFFICERS REQUIRED NOW. EXPLOSION HAS OCCURRED, REPEAT EXPLOSION HAS OCCURRED__.__ ALL UNITS TO FOURTEEN SIXTEEN BORDEAU AVENUE!"_

"Is Alexis safe?" Kate asked the writer as she hooked her radio back onto her belt.

"Yeah, she's over at the bus shelter. W-what now?"

"I need you to work with me, find Ryan and Esposito and work with the first precinct to widen the cordon. If that happens again, there's going to be major casualties," Kate told her partner in her usual no nonsense manner. "_GO!"_

Rick sprang into action and with Ryan and Esposito help. He widened the cordon of the crime scene and no sooner than five minutes after the explosion two more fire trucks, three ambulances and the NYPD Bomb Squad arrived. The three men waved them through. Kate waved down the bomb squad truck and raced over to the driver's door ready to take command. Rick took the opportunity of her attention been focused elsewhere and pulled Ryan and Esposito off to the side by a first precinct squad car.

"Bro?" Esposito inquired.

"This is _deliberate!_" the Writer hissed, jabbing his finger in the direction of the burning luxury apartment block. "This is _fucking deliberate!_"

Ryan looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being watched and pulled the writer closer to him and Esposito.

"_You sure?_" he hissed.

Rick rolled his eyes. "_Think_ about it Kevin, in the last week Gates has had her car keyed, you had your tyres slashed and Javier was run off the road on Monday. Now my apartment building is on fire, _someone _knows we're investigating Johanna Beckett's murder! _AND _it's only happened since Woodson and Parnell interviewed Nic Warrington and Rod Halstead! That explosion was a damn petrol bomb. I'd recognize an explosion like that a million miles away."

"Bro, you sure?" Esposito questioned his friend.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Javier. This is getting serious. The Dragon knows we're onto him!" Rick yelped, panic rising in his chest. "My daughter could have been killed and if we hadn't had that drop tonight, Kate and I would have been home and _we_ could have been killed. Now that he knows we're onto him, shit is going to hit the fan. He wants to keep whoever is capable of revealing the truth quiet. _Surely_ you realise this?"

"So what do you want to do?" Esposito asked.

"We've got to get Frank, Woodson and Parnell down here. We can't fuck about with this investigation anymore, Javier!" Rick yelped. "The longer we drag it in the more chance there is of someone coming after Kate!"

"D'you want me to ring him or do you want to do it?" the Latino detective asked.

"I'll do it," Rick groaned rubbing his face. "Where's your Crown Vic?"

Ryan pointed to the gleaming black vehicle and gave the writer the keys.

"Thanks."

Rick made his way over to Ryan and Esposito's Crown Vic and dropped into the front passenger seat. He locked the doors and immediately dialled Frank Grasman's number.

It rang a few times then the older FBI agent answered."Grasman."

"Frank its Rick, shit has hit the fan." Rick said not bothering with the usual perfunctory greeting.

"Oh shit, what's wrong?" Frank asked.

"My apartment building is on fire," Rick divulged. "Well the parking garage is, someone put a petrol bomb in there. This is the latest thing to happen since Woodson and Parnell interviewed Nic Warrington and Ron Halstead. Victoria had her car keyed. Kevin had his tyres slashed. Javier was run off the road and wrote off his car and now the basement of _my_ apartment building is on fire. Alexis was home on her own at the time, Frank. The Dragon knows we're onto him and if we don't ramp things up, Kate is going to get another bullet in her. It's time to move. You, Woodson and Parnell need to get to Manhattan _now_. At the very least pull rank on the NYPD and FDNY and take over the investigation that's going to start after this fire has been put out. It's time to stop the chain of corruption that started thirty years ago."

Frank swore. "Alright, I'll get onto Woodson and Parnell now and see if we can get the next flight to Manhattan," the older FBI agent said. "From now on you are to carry your service weapon with you, understand? If someone has petrol bombed your residence they mean business. If anyone asks, the NYPD gave you authority, alright? I'll ring Victoria now and inform her of what's going on."

"My gun is in the loft!" Rick exclaimed. "My FBI issued one anyway and I'm telling you right now there's no way I'll be able to get back in there to get it. The only thing I have on me is my I.D."

Frank swore. "_Shit!_" he cussed. "Look don't worry about it I'll bring a spare weapon with me. _And_ a new vest. If Woodson, Parnell and I can't get a flight down we'll drive it. It'll only take a few hours."

"Alright, keep me up to date won't you?" Rick asked. "But text first, I still don't want Kate finding out what's going on, not yet anyway.

"Yeah, no worries Ricky. Say safe pal."

"Yeah, you too."

Rick disconnected the call then left the Crown Vic, making his way back to Ryan and Esposito who were standing with Kate by the Bomb Squad truck.

"So what's happening?" He asked furtively slipping the keys into Esposito's pocket.

"There's a body in the parking garage." Kate said in terse tone.

"Oh shit," Rick exclaimed. "So is the first going to have jurisdiction on this one or are you going to push to investigate?"

"I've already rung Gates and she said to let the team at the first lead but she promised to organise for our team to consult," Kate replied. "Until then we can't do much but wait for the fire department to extinguish the fire. That could take all night."

"Hope you had insurance on the Harley, KB." Esposito joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah thankfully, shit. _WHY_ would anyone petrol bomb the parking garage of all places?"

"Well being a pin entry with a twenty four seven doorman, it'd be pretty hard to get access inside to set fire to a particular apartment," Rick reasoned, giving Esposito a meaningful look. "That'll be up to the FDNY to investigate and for the first homicide department to discover."

"I know it's a long shot but d'you think it could be a nutjob fan?" Kate asked the writer. "It's not the first time you've had a fan go off their rocker."

"Nah, got a gut feeling it's something else," Rick replied, slipping an arm around her waist. "Dunno though. I'm glad we're on the top floor, though. The likelihood of any damage is going to be low. Not everyone in the building has cars and some of those that do, are away."

"So where are we going to spend the night, Rick?" Kate questioned after several minutes of silence watching the fire fighters aim the flow of eight hoses into the burning parking garage. "We're not going to be allowed to go back to the loft tonight."

"I'll get us into the hotel," Rick replied, wrapping his muscular arms around her slim frame. "Then tomorrow I'll take you and Alexis out to get a change of clothes, you can't wear the same set two days in a row and despite being on the top floor there might be some smoke that's come in through the air vents and everything in the wardrobe is going to smell like burning gas."

"You don't have to do that, I have some spare clothes in my locker at the precinct and some in the spare room at Dad's" Kate replied. "It's just you we've got to worry about. I know Alexis has some at Martha's."

"I have some sweats at the precinct I'll wear those til I can get a change of clothes," Rick replied as another boom shook the ground. "God, there goes the Prancing Horse."

Rick and Kate stayed at the crime scene til well after midnight, just as the fire got under control. The two dozen fire fighters were able to get closer to the parking garage and re-double their efforts to extinguish the fire. One of the more senior fire fighters made his way over to the twelfth precinct team, his face dripping with sweat and bright red from the effort of fighting the fire.

"Detective Beckett?" he inquired, holding his hand out to the brunette. "I'm Len Creighton. I'm the chief of this unit. How do you do?"

Kate grasped the chief's hand and shook it briefly. "Oh, I'm _fine_," she said with mild sarcasm. "My car and bike that I've had for twelve years is now a pile of charcoal. Oh, this is my team Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito and my partner Rick Castle. We, Rick and I live in that building. What the hell's happening?"

Creighton sighed. "Looks deliberate," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "That explosion looked like a Molotov cocktail to me that alone wouldn't have caused such a big explosion but it would have ignited the gas tanks of all the vehicles in there."

"No telling for sure?" Kate asked.

"Nah, I can't begin the investigation til the fire has been totally extinguished and it's going to be a couple of hours before its dampened enough to go in."

"Can you tell if there's any structural damage?" Rick asked.

"There's a little to the first and second floor that I can see from the outside, but I won't be able to tell how much damage there is til I can get inside of the apartments on those floors. What floor do you live on?"

"The top, the fifteenth."

"You should be alright then," Creighton replied. "At this early stage the most I expect would be water damage from the internal sprinkler system, but that would go for every apartment in the building."

"So where's the body?" Kate asked. "In the garage itself?"

"Yeah, near the entrance. It's still too hot to get anywhere near it yet."

"So is there anything we can do?" Kate asked.

Creighton exhaled and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "No, look all you'd do is stand on the side til the fire is extinguished and that could be hours yet. Go to some friends or family and get some sleep. I'll make sure I ring you when it's safe to come back and begin your investigation.

Kate made to protest but Rick cut her off.

"He's right, there's nothing we can do," Rick said, grasping the female detective's shoulders. "Besides you're exhausted, _we're _all exhausted. We'll come back in the morning."

"We'll stick around for a bit," Esposito said immediately. "And we'll ring when we know anything."

"There's no point in me complaining, is there?" Kate said dryly.

"No," Rick answered. "C'mon, let's take Alexis to Mother's then head to the precinct to pick up a change of clothes. We can come back in the morning."

"Hey, we've got this-" Ryan said, briefly grabbing Kate's arm but giving Rick a surreptitious glance.

"Thanks Kevin, Javi."

Rick and Kate left the crime scene and made their way over to the bus shelter where Alexis was still waiting and looking exhausted.

"Hey, what's happening?" she asked, immediately perking up.

"They're still putting out the fire there's, nothing your father and I can do or Javi and Kevin can do til the morning when the fire's out." Kate replied. "And anyway it's the FDNY and first precinct's jurisdiction. Captain Gates rang me and said we're only assisting in the investigation."

"So where are we spending the night?" Alexis asked with a yawn.

"_You_ are staying with your Grams. Kate and I are going to a hotel," Rick told his daughter, authoritively as the trio began heading towards the Crown Vic. "You have everything you need at your Grams. Kate and I have to head back to the precinct to get a change of clothes from our lockers. The fire chief suspects a Molotov cocktail was what started the fire in the first place and to me that says it was deliberate, which means you're not safe. No one who lives in the building is safe until the NYPD find out who was being targeted and who was targeting them."

"Can't I stay with you and Kate?" Alexis asked slightly petulantly.

"_No_," Rick replied firmly. "Not until it's safe to go back to the loft. And anyway, we're going to be up and down all night and might have to head back to the crime scene in the middle of the night."

"It is the middle of the night," Alexis shot back, her voice taking on an ever so slight snide tone.

"No argument Alexis. I don't want you to be alone. You stay with your Grams or Lanie when you're not working, don't go anywhere without company."

"You mean I can't even _socialise?_" Alexis exclaimed. "Dad, it's the holidays. I go away to college in a month. It's the-"

"Of course you can socialise, but as I said I don't want you to be alone. Stick in a group and if you need to go somewhere, use the car service and let me, Kate or your Grams know where you're going, alright? Just until we find the culprit. Whoever it is pumpkin, they were aiming to hurt someone and I don't want you to be in danger." Rick finished softening his tone.

Alexis' face relaxed as she got into the back of the Crown Vic.

"Alright, I'll stick with Grams," she said fastening her seatbelt. "You and Kate will be alright though, won't you?"

"We'll be fine pumpkin. I know how to look after myself and Kate has some pretty badass ninja skills she can use to defend herself if need be. And you know we work best as a team if we've got each other's back, we're good."

Kate flashed Rick a wink and briefly squeezed his thigh before starting the engine. '_I love you,'_ she mouthed.

Rick returned the wink and reached across the console to squeeze her knee. _'Love you too,' _he mouthed back.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Kate pulled up outside Martha's acting school and cut the engine, she followed Rick and Alexis out of the car and across the sidewalk to the main entrance.<p>

"Does Grams actually know we're here?" Alexis asked as Rick poked his key into the keyhole.

"I sent her a text," Rick replied, pushing open the door. "She should be up."

"Richard?" Martha called. "That you, darling?"

Rick looked up and saw his mother appear at the top of the stairs behind the reception desk, clad in a bright pink dressing gown and matching slippers her auburn hair mussed up.

"Yup, we just got back from the scene."

"Come up for a coffee. I want to know everything."

Rick locked the door again and followed Kate and Alexis up the stairs til they reached Martha's large, spacious apartment.

"So what happened?" Martha demanded as she went into the kitchen and lit the stove.

"I was at home making myself dinner and the building's smoke alarms started going off," Alexis began, sliding into one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen island. "Then Eduardo, the night doorman rang up through the intercom and told me to get out of the loft and downstairs because something in the parking garage was on fire. By the time I grabbed my phone and locked the door then got outside, the police and fire department had already turned up. That's when I rang Dad and not long after that he arrived with Kate and Detectives Ryan and Esposito."

"And then?" Martha asked turning to Rick and Kate.

"We got back home and found the parking garage on fire," Rick continued as his mother bustled about retrieving mugs and sugar from a nearby cupboard. "About five minutes later there was this massive explosion that knocked us all on our feet. The head fire fighter at the scene said later he expected it was a Molotov cocktail that started the fire."

"Who would throw a Molotov cocktail in a parking garage?" Martha exclaimed in shock.

"Dunno, but we'll find out," Kate said. "And on top of that, someone was killed in the explosion. But the fire is too intense to get near the body and find out who it is yet. The Boys and I will be investigating it along with the first precinct homicide team."

"The bomb squad turned up too," Alexis chimed in as Martha spooned sugar and coffee into the four mugs on the island. "And there would have to have been six or seven fire trucks there and at least a dozen NYPD squad cars."

"Good Lord! So where are you going to spend the night?" Martha asked Rick.

"The Waldorf, I rang on our way here and after we've picked up some clothes from out lockers at the precinct we're going to head there and try and get a few hours sleep," Rick replied as the kettle began to whistle. "We were working late at the precinct and were tired enough as it is and it's not even four in the morning. It's been nearly twenty four hours since we started our day."

"There's no hope of saving the Prancing Horse or your bike?" Martha asked turning to Kate.

"No, the explosion would have destroyed anything in the parking garage," Kate replied, allowing Rick to wrap his arms around her waist. "It was huge it knocked everyone in the vicinity onto the ground. The only thing left in there would be burnt out chassis."

"Oh your bike! You've had that for years!"

"Yeah, I bought it when I was eighteen." Kate replied as Martha poured boiling water into the mugs. "It was the first big purchase I ever made."

"Did you have it insured?"

"Oh, of course. I've spent too much on it over the years tricking it up and fitting it out, not to," Kate replied. "I'll be able to replace it, but it won't be the same as having the original one, ya know?"

"I totally understand. I'm just glad you're all safe," Martha proclaimed, relief written on her face. "I have to say I was more than shocked to receive Richard's text message. Trouble seems to follow you two."

"Eh, what can we say we're just gifted," Rick said with a chuckle. "_In more ways than one_," he added whispering into Kate's ear.

The female detective elbowed him in the stomach. "_Behave,_" she hissed. "_Be a good boy_."

Rick and Kate stayed til they had finished their coffees then made to leave.

"We better go," Rick spoke up, setting down his mug. "We're both exhausted."

Alexis slid off her stool and embraced her father, hard. "Love you Dad," she said, giving him a squeeze. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"That's alright pumpkin. I'm glad you're safe," Rick replied returning his daughters hug. "Remember stay with Grams or Lanie, alright? I'll be in touch."

"Okay Dad, stay safe."

Rick and Kate left Martha's apartment and went back out to the Crown Vic returning to the precinct shortly before five AM.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom you go get your clothes." Rick told Kate as he felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket.

Kate smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Writer Man." she said.

"Love you too, Tulip."

As soon as Kate disappeared into the locker room Rick made his way into the men's bathroom and down to the far end stall. He locked the door and retrieved his iPhone from his pocket swiping his thumb across the screen to read the text.

"_It's Frank. Woodson, Parnell and I have just arrived in Manhattan. Where are you? Ring if safe."_

Rick immediately dialled his friend's cell, not surprised when it immediately picked up.

"Grasman, Ricky that you?" the elder Federal Agent questioned.

"Yeah it's me, look I can't talk for long. I'm at the precinct getting a change of clothes. I've had to duck into the men's bathroom, what's up?" Rick asked.

"Well, we're in New York and met with Kevin and Javier. We're at the scene of the fire and taken over the investigation," Frank began. "We're teaming up with some old friends of mine from the Manhattan office."

Rick groaned.

"Ricky, I know what you're thinking but I trust them," Frank assured. "And you did say to me when you came to Washington that if there was someone I could trust as much as you trust me, to bring them in. We can't run an investigation this big with just you me, Kevin, Javier, Victoria and Woodson and Parnell. If we're going to take the Dragon down, we need a big team."

"Alright, I trust you," Rick answered with a sigh. "I have to, if we go through this investigation not trusting anyone outside the group, we'll never get anywhere."

"That's my boy," Frank said with a chuckle. "Now, where are you staying?"

"The Waldorf Astoria," Rick replied. "I've paid for a room there til we're allowed back in the building."

"What number?"

"I don't know yet, Kate and I haven't been there yet." Rick replied.

"Text me the number when you're checked in, alright? And Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"Prepare yourself to tell Kate. I have a feeling we're not going to be able to keep this from her much longer, especially if we want to keep her safe."

Rick groaned his vocalisation echoing of the tiled walls. "I was hoping I'd never hear you say those words," he muttered.

"That was never going to happen, Rick. You want Kate to be the one to arrest her mother's killer and she has to know what's going on at some point."

"Yeah I know," the Writer replied with a sigh.

"Anyway that's the situation for the time being." Frank concluded. "Stay safe, alright?

"You got it Frank, thanks for the heads up."

"No problemo Ricky, see you after you've had some sleep, alright?"

"You got it."

Rick pocketed his iPhone then dropped his head into his hand with a frustrated sigh.

Things were getting complicated.

* * *

><p>AN2: Well what d'you think? Has the month long wait since the last chapter been worth it?...lol Remember Reviews feed the beast!


	23. It All Comes Out

A/N1: Hello folks and WELCOME to the 23rd Chapter of Absolution titled 'It All Comes Out' I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p>"God, you're going to kill me one day. Y'know that?" Rick heaved after he and Kate recovered from a rather vigorous sleepy morning sex session. "<em>Christ<em>."

Kate giggled and hooked her legs around his hips holding him in place. "I could think of a hundred more _unpleasant_ ways to go than in the throes of passion," she divulged, giving him a wanton look and wiggling her breasts a little to tease him. "What d'you think, _hmmm?_"

Rick groaned. "Yup, you're going to kill me," he murmured, capturing one of her nipples into his mouth and teasing the hardened nub with his tongue. "God, I love you."

Kate shivered and ran her fingers through his bed mussed hair. "I love you too," she echoed, kissing him languidly on the lips. "Wish we could stay like this all day but we're probably going to be needed at the precinct."

"Can I interest you in an interlude in the shower?" Rick murmured against her neck as he suckled upon the bright red hickey just below her ear. "I've had a good night's sleep and I have a lot of energy to expend."

Kate rolled her eyes. "_Not_ subtle Castle." she told him dryly as he slipped from her depths.

"Subtlety has never been my strong point, sweetheart. You of all people should know that after all this time," Rick said cheekily, leering at her back which was covered in bite marks and hickeys. "God, you look like you've got leprosy. It would take me all afternoon to count all the bite marks and hickeys on your back."

"Hmm, well maybe tonight there will be time to count the marks," Kate purred, turning around in all her naked glory. "Not how about that shower?"

* * *

><p>Just as Rick and Kate were leaving their room at the Waldorf Astoria, Kate's phone rang with "<em>YO<em>_,__ IT'S ESPOSITO! YO__,__ IT'S ESPOSITO! YO__,__ IT'S ESPOSITO!_" the ringtone Kate had especially created for her Latino colleague.

"Beckett," she answered smartly.

"Yo, it's Espo. Where are you and Writer Boy?" the male detective inquired.

"At the Waldorf Astoria, we're about to leave for he precinct," Kate replied. "Why?"

"You might want to go via the apartment block, the feds have turned up and totally taken over the investigation," Esposito explained. "The FBI Bomb Response squad are here, their CSU van is next to that and their ME took the body away from the scene about half an hour ago. At the moment all the NYPD are doing is monitoring the cordon tapes and keeping the media at bay. Its big news that a bomb went of 'at the home of acclaimed author Richard Castle and his muse' apparently-"

Kate swore. "Great, now that means we're on the outer," she grumped. "Why are you ringing me if the feds have things covered?"

"The lead investigator wants to interview you and Castle seeing as you're assisting the first in the murder investigation."

"Hang on...are the feds investigating the fire or the body at the scene?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't say," Esposito answered. "I'm sorry detective. I am unable to reveal the details of the investigation at this point in time'. He quoted. "Slimy bastard. Is there a Special Agent out there who isn't an up himself asswipe?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh at her friend's joke. "Alright, Castle and I will be by soon Espo. See you then."

"You got it, Chica."

"The FBI is at the scene?" Rick inquired keeping his face steady as he and Kate strode down the hallway to the elevator. "What for?"

Kate made a face. "I don't know," she said. "But according to Espo they've taken over the entire crime scene investigation, their CSU and Bomb response teams are there and their ME took the body at the scene away half an hour ago. Apparently all the NYPD are doing is monitoring the cordoned off area and keeping the media throng at bay. Evidently, the fact our house was blown up last night is big news. Now that the feds are involved we'll be reduced to shit kickers, if past experience is anything to go by."

"Well if it's any consolation last time we had a case involving the feds, they did actually let us help," Rick reminded her as they arrived at the elevator. "You never know, they might do the same this time."

Kate scoffed as she pressed the down button. "I doubt it," she said doubtfully. "Remember I was with a federal agent once, I know how they operate. They don't like to let lower jurisdictions help unless it's absolutely and totally necessary. We'll be the ones to do all the interviewing if there's a list of suspects a mile long and they'll be the ones to make the arrest. They get the glory in the end."

"Hey remember I was a federal agent once, and I wasn't one of those 'ass wipes' Esposito called the ones at the scene..._Yes__,_ I heard that," Rick admitted with a grin as the elevator arrived. "And the ones I know aren't ass wipes either. Maybe I should have stayed in the service..."

"Nah, if you had then we would never have met," Kate replied with a smile as she laced her fingers through his and stepped into the elevator. "And I quite like our story the way it is, _Cupcake_."

Rick grinned as she pressed the button for the ground floor and snuggled into him the fresh scent of her cherry body wash invading his senses. "And it's nowhere near finished yet," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Not by a long shot."

Stopping by the hotel Bistro to get their usual coffee and shared Bear Claw, Rick and Kate left the Waldorf Astoria and got into the Crown Vic, arriving back at the crime scene fifteen minutes later. As soon as the pair got out of the Crown Vic the media pack descended on them

"_Detective! Detective__,__ do you have any comment?_" one T.V reporter called from the other side of the cordon. "_Do you know who the victim is?_"

"I'm sorry guys, if you want any comment you'll have to go through the NYPD or FBI Media relations. I have no comment at this time," Kate rattled off.

"_Mr Castle__.__ How about you? Do you have any idea who would want to petrol bomb your and Detective Beckett's love nest?_"

"I'm not making any comment at this time, guys," Rick said firmly. "If I decide to make any comment, you'll hear it through my publicist."

Rick placed a hand on the small of Kate's back and guided her under the cordon tape.

"_Love nest?_" Kate repeated with a giggle. "Oh, that's funny. They really do think you bring me flowers every day and make love hearts out of the petals on our bed, don't they? God, if they only saw you snore and hog the blankets and me kick you in my sleep while drooling on my pillow, they'd lose interest quick smart."

"Hey, I resent that!" Rick exclaimed in amusement. "I am not a blanket hog."

Kate rolled her eyes "Oh _pfffffft_," she scoffed, waving back to Esposito who was waving to catch their attention. "You are so. All through Winter I constantly froze my ass off because you would hog the blankets. If you try that crap again this Winter. I'm spending the entire season in the spare bedroom or sewing two King sized duvets together. Not even _you_ could hog bed coverings that big."

"If I did you'd just have to cuddle up to me to keep warm," Rick replied cockily.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Hey Espo, what's up?' she called.

"FBI CSU are conducting a forensic examination of the parking garage as we speak," he began, nodding to Rick in wordless greeting. "The lead investigator is over _there_," Esposito added, pointing to a tall muscular man Rick instantly recognized as Frank. "his name is Supervisory Special Agent Frank Grasman. His two underlings are Chris Parnell and David Woodson, they're in the parking garage with CSU."

"Where's Ryan?"

"Assisting CSU."

Kate sighed. "Alright, Castle and I will introduce ourselves to Grasman and see if we can be of any use," she informed Esposito, screwing up her nose. "I don't care what the feds say you and Ryan tell me everything they tell you alright?"

"You got it, Chica."

"C'mon, let's go play nice." Kate said to Rick as the group around Frank dispersed.

"Be nice, Tulip," Rick murmured in amusement. "Save that authoritative. "I'm the boss' act for the bedroom, huh?"

Kate's cheeks coloured. "You are inappropriate Richard Castle, _really!_" the female detective hissed, the hint of a smile playing on her lips and mischief dancing in her hazel green orbs. "_Focus._"

The two partners strode across the crime scene and over to Frank who was busy scribbling down notes on his clipboard. "_Frank Grasman?_" Rick exclaimed in 'surprise.' "Pal, is that you?"

"Ricky Rodgers? Holy shit man. I haven't seen you in twelve months, good to see ya!"

The two men embraced.

"You two actually know each other?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Frank was my boss when I was in the service," Rick replied with a wide grin. "Frank, this is my partner _in more ways than one__,_Kate Beckett. Tulip, this is Supervisory Special Agent Frank Grasman. He heads up the Violent Criminal Apprehension Program at headquarters in DC. He's the best fed on the beat."

"Lovely to meet you, darling," Frank greeted cheerfully, shaking Kate's outstretched hand. "Good to finally see the face behind the famous name."

Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Castle's been exaggerating again, hasn't he?" she replied dryly. "He has a propensity to do so."

Frank chuckled heartily. "Nah, he's just honest," Frank replied in amusement. "Though last time I saw him, you two weren't an item. I suspect going by the doe eyes he's giving you right now. He couldn't lie about you to save himself. I'll be in town for a few days, we ought to go out for a meal and we can swap Ricky stories."

"How about we get this investigation underway first, huh?" Kate suggested as Rick rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "I want to know who blew up my home and why the feds are taking over the investigation."

Frank sighed. "I can't tell you that yet, Kate. Because at this stage I only have very faint suspicions and it's against my personal policy and the FBI's policy to go in before we have a solid case. CSU haven't finished collecting forensic evidence yet and they've been at it since ten o'clock this morning and it's now three."

"Have your agents started questioning the witnesses that were here last night?" Kate inquired.

"Yes and some of my team are back at the twelfth, interviewing the witnesses who left their details with the attending NYPD officers." Frank informed. "I'll need to speak to you separately back at the precinct or the FBI offices, sometime today if you can manage it."

"Yeah alright," Rick replied agreeably as Kate muttered. "Is that _really_ necessary?"

"Unfortunately everyone who lives in the building have to be interviewed Kate, its part of a basic investigation," Frank said sympathetically. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you're interviewed last so you can assist in the investigation. In the meantime I can take one of you up to your apartment so you can retrieve some belongings."

"Just one of us?" Kate asked making a face.

"Unfortunately yes," Frank replied. "And I have to record which one of you that comes with me."

"You go, you know what we need. I can stay down here and help the feds." Kate said to Rick immediately.

"Alright d'you want to go and see if CSU need a hand and I'll take Rick up to your apartment," Frank suggested, pointing to the CSU van which was parked by the entrance of the blackened parking garage. "Just introduce yourself, show your ID and they'll put you to work. We need extra hands in the CSU department at the moment."

"Got it."

Kate squeezed Rick's arm then took off for the CSU truck.

"Any news?" Rick asked under his breath as he watched Kate flash her badge and introduce herself.

"A bit of information came up. I'll wait til we get upstairs before I say anything," Frank replied equally as quietly. "Down here the trees have ears."

Frank put his clipboard on the driver's seat of his car, then locked it and began leading Rick across the cordon to the apartment fire escape entrance.

"He's with me, all cleared." He told to the agent on the door.

The two men ascended the stairs floor by floor in silence and it wasn't until they reached he topmost floor that Rick spoke.

"Progression?" he questioned as he slid his key into the loft door.

"Yeah, a witness saw a young male they thought around sixteen or seventeen running from the scene last night and get into a black BMW with the partial personalised plates of Tango Oscar Papa."

"_T-o-p_," Rick murmured as they entered the loft. "Well that ought to be easy enough to find, I know there are a lot of black beamers in Manhattan but surely not all of them have personalised plates. "

"That's my thought and I have two people going through the DMV records in an attempt to find this vehicle." Frank revealed as he followed Rick through to his office.

"Have you gathered much from Woodson and Parnell's interviewing Nic Harrington and Rod Halstead?"

"Yeah, Harrington has absolutely nothing to do with this whole conspiracy. They tracked him for a whole week and he only went to the station, home and one round of golf at Bethpage. He was only doing what Rod Halstead told him. But in the last twenty four hours Halstead's been in a blind panic trying to take over the FDNY investigation and giving my team hell about it which tells me he's hiding something big. I think whoever this Dragon is. He's leaning on Halstead and pressuring him to cover up the real reason behind the fire because he knows we're close to finding out who he is."

"So with all the research and work we've done on this case so far, do you have an opinion on who the Dragon is?" Rick asked, opening his safe and retrieving his holster and service weapon.

"Oh yeah, I think it's the governor Phil Robinson," Frank replied as Rick put on his holster belt. "He's the only person in the whole scheme of things that's got the authority to transfer an inmate from isolation to general population like he did with Hal Lockwood. Besides I think the NYPD deputy commissioner Peter Hargraves is involved in this whole mess somehow. The captain of the first precinct homicide squad told me he tried to get the first to sweep the investigation under the carpet and got really angry when he said no. I'm convinced Robinson and Hargraves are connected in this whole mess."

"So what's the plan from here?" Rick asked, inspecting his service weapon then holstering it.

"Well I plan on putting trails on Robinson and Hargraves and another on Halstead and see if their routines connect," Frank divulged following the novelist to his bedroom and leaning against the door frame as he began packing a suitcase. "And if we can find out who this punk ass kid was, that our witness saw running from the scene and getting into this black Beamer. We might be in with a chance of putting all the pieces together and finding out who the hell ordered the hit on Johanna Beckett and shot Kate. She's gorgeous by the way. The pictures in the paper don't do her justice. You've got a good one Ricky, hold onto her."

Rick smiled as he folded a pair of pants and placed them into the suitcase. "I plan to if she doesn't hate me for 'all this going behind her back thing' once she finds out," he admitted. "Right now I'm more scared about her reaction than anything I might encounter with the case."

"Look Ricky, I agree with Ryan and Esposito. Kate isn't going to be your biggest fan after you eventually tell her what's going on but with us and Victoria, explaining the situation I'm sure she'll come around. She's a smart and sensible woman."

"Yeah she is, but she's also a firebrand with badass ninja skills," Rick replied as he began filling the other half of the suitcase with some of the female detective's clothes. "I've seen her angry and it's not a pretty sight."

"I've got your back, Ricky. And a lot of other people have too, don't dwell on it," Frank assured his friend. "And if shit hits the fan, I will personally track Kate down and make her listen to you. I'm not above stretching the rules, you know."

Rick chuckled humourlessly. "Yeah I know," he noted. "But I want to lessen the collateral damage. When the time comes for me to tell Kate what we've all been up to, I want the whole group to be there."

"I think we can organise that," Frank agreed as the suitcase began filling up. "You'll need to explain to Kate why you're now carrying a gun. I've organised with Victoria to have you authorised to carry one for your own protection, under the guise of being in dangerous situations by following an active NYPD officer. I doubt Kate would question that."

"Probably not."

Rick filled up the suitcase with clothes for him and Kate then packed up his laptop then went upstairs and packed a small suitcase of Alexis' belongings. He then went back down to the cordon with Frank close by his side.

"Am I allowed to participate in the running of this investigation?" Rick asked Frank under his breath as he stowed the suitcases in the Crown Vic.

"Yeah, do it under the guise of being Kate's partner though," Frank replied. "You know the rules. Follow the special agent code of conduct and don't do anything that might prejudice the case in the long run alright? If you're not sure don't do it."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Rick stayed at the scene with Kate assisting. The brunette detective and his FBI colleagues til the early evening when the sun started to go down. They then made their way back to the twelfth precinct with Ryan and Esposito.<p>

"I haven't spent a whole day being a shit kicker since I first got into the service!" Kate declared as the four friends and colleagues entered the bullpen which was full of FBI agents and Karpowski's team who were rostered on for the night shift. "I'm grateful for being a detective now."

"Where you can dole out the shit kicking duties?" Esposito suggested a wide grin upon his face.

Kate rolled her eyes at the Latino detective's joke. "Ha ha, if you like." She replied

"Detective Beckett, Mr Castle...a moment please?" Gates called from the door of her office just as the two partners sat down at their desks.

"_Ooooooooh__,__ someone's in troubbbbbbbble_." Esposito teased.

"Shut up Javier," Kate growled dryly. "Don't you have some _work_ to do?"

"Touché."

Kate and Rick made their way over to Gate's office where the captain and Frank were waiting for them.

"Sir?" Kate inquired as Rick shut the door behind them.

"I only need you and Mr Castle for a few minutes," Gates assured, dropping down in her chair. "Since Mr Castle has officially come on as a NYPD consultant. It has become apparent to me that he is in need of his own service weapon-"

Kate's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe at her superior's revelation.

"However, there will be heavy restrictions," Gates continued. "Mr Castle, as I understand you have your own Glock nineteen. The same gun the NYPD use, am I correct?"

"Yes Sir," the Writer replied with a grin.

"Upon signing this form you are authorised to carry it with you when you are out on the field with Detective Beckett and Detectives Ryan and Esposito," Gates informed him, retrieving a piece of paper from her desk drawer. "However you are not to take it out of its holster unless you personally feel your safety is compromised or use it when out on the field as the detectives would. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Rick replied his grin widening.

"I've had you personally authorised by the Commissioner himself, but like you did when signing on to shadow Detective Beckett. You have to sign a waiver absolving the NYPD of any liability should you be injured during the course of following any detectives in the department, alright?"

"Sounds _awesome_ to me!" Rick declared, pulling a pen out of his jacket pocket with a flourish. "Where do I sign?"

"This isn't a book signing, Castle." Kate quipped in amusement.

"I know," Rick replied, signing his name with a flourish on the dotted line and withholding the urge to add a smiley face. "Pity, I like the suits and fancy-ness of it all."

Frank let out a snort of laughter. "Maybe if you ever decide to take up the commissioner's offer of joining the service, he can organize a red carpet and a group of paparazzi," he said. "You've done a lot of PR for the NYPD, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Kate let out an unladylike snort of laughter and Gates cracked a smile.

"Oh ha _ha_." Rick responded dryly.

"Alright, if anyone asks about you carrying a firearm tell them to contact me," Gates told Rick. "I'm working on getting you an ID card that gives you clearance, but in the meantime it might be a good idea if you not publicise the fact you're carrying."

"I can do that."

"Well, that's all. Finish up your work then head hom-well to the hotel, it's been a long day."

"Thankyou Sir."

As soon as they had left Gates' office, Kate pulled Rick into the break room. "You're one step away from being a cop now," she claimed, lacing her fingers through his and giving him a soft smile. "I reckon you should start at the academy next week, get you on the job officially."

"That will happen, Tulip. But I have a few things I want to do first." Rick replied, drawling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You have a grand plan?" Kate asked in amusement, resting her head on his broad chest and listening to the comforting _thump__,__ thump__,__ thump_ of his heart.

"Hmmm hmmm, I do." Rick replied, stroking her brunette locks affectionately.

"Care to elaborate?" Kate pressed, closing her eyes and inhaling the comforting scent of his cologne.

"Nope not yet, the time will come," Rick murmured, combing her hair with his fingers. "Fancy heading to Remy's with the boys? I'm starving, half a bear claw is not nearly enough to nourish this magnificent body you're groping at the moment."

"Oh _pfffft__,_ I am not groping you!" Kate scoffed. "Though I can...if you like."

The female detective squeezed his crotch.

Rick chuckled. "When we get back to the Waldorf you can do more than grope," he murmured in her ear, pulling back as he saw Frank leave Gates' office and go into the bullpen. "But not here, huh? You know me, once I start I can't stop and there are too many people around here to start getting frisky now."

Kate smiled. "How about you keep your hands busy by making me a coffee?" she purred, sending the Writer's thought pattern straight to the gutter. "Hmm?"

Rick winked. "I think I can managed that," he answered. "Want to go and see if the Rysposito monster and Frank want one too?"

"Sure."

Kate cheekily slapped the writer on the backside and left the break room. Rick retrieved a bottle of milk from within the refrigerator and set about making coffee for the rest of the team. He was just texturing the milk when the men came into the room closely followed by Kate.

"I've heard from a certain detective you make the best coffee in Manhattan," Frank said, dropping down onto one of the many chairs dotting the room.

"Oh _really?_" Rick replied in amusement, catching Kate's eye and flashing her a wink "I think that detective might be a little bias."

"Dude, she's a lot bias." Ryan teased as Kate's face went bright red. "You should have heard her bang on to the CSU feds back at the scene..."

"Yeah it was 'Oh Castle this, Castle that, Castle's got such a great ass-_Oooof!_" Esposito mocked in a high voice as the cushion Kate threw at him hit him right in the abdomen.

"Javier Mariano Esposito, you take that back _right now!_" Kate exclaimed shrilly, picking up another cushion. "I said _nothing_ of the sort! You apologise right now or I'll tell Lanie what you've been up to!"

"Ooooh _burn_, she's got you by the balls there, man." Ryan joked as the two friends jokingly sparred. "Bringing out the girlfriend card..."

"Kate knows us all better than we know ourselves," Rick divulged as he extracted coffee into Kate's favourite travel mug. "She knows when to pull out the girlfriend card in Espo's case."

"Javi's girlfriend is my best friend," Kate told Frank as she playfully elbowed the Latino detective. "She gives me material to use on him all the time."

"I really ought to keep my mouth shut at home." Esposito grumbled the hint of a smile playing upon his lips.

"So how long have you known Rick?" Kate asked Frank as the Writer began delivering the coffees to their owners. "All I know is that you used to be his boss."

"I've known him since he came to the academy at Quantico, what, about eighteen years ago?" Frank said.

"Yeah, Alexis hadn't been born yet," Rick replied, giving the older federal agent a steaming mug of coffee. "Latte with two sugars."

"Thanks," Frank replied, wrapping his hands around the mug. "Yeah, well he came to the academy with the best academic record of all the applicants that year and proved to be the best student, with the best shooting accuracy during the course. Then when he graduated I pulled some strings and got him in the V-CAP department in Washington. He was in the job for six months in Washington then moved back to the Manhattan offices and was in the job there for three months before he left the service to become Mr Mom and superstar mystery writer. I've been trying to convince him to come back to the service ever since. But I understand why he hasn't. And now that Alexis is off to college, I thought I'd be in with a chance of getting him back in the service til Javier and Kevin here told me the NYPD commissioner invited him to join the police force."

"It would be less travelling involved if I joined the NYPD," Rick replied with a grin giving Kate her coffee before turning back to the espresso machine to make his own. "All my friends and family and the people I love are in New York anyway."

"You love us?" Esposito said with a grin. "Aw bro, we're touched."

"Oh shut up," the Writer replied dryly, rolling his eyes as group burst into laughter. "You know full well what I mean, _smartass._"

"So when will we be able to go back to the loft?" Kate asked Frank as the hilarity died down.

"Ah a little while yet I'm afraid," Frank responded with a sigh. "I want to personally oversee the witness statements and make sure CSU have done a total and utter investigation of the scene. Besides there's finding out who the vic is and going through all the CCTV footage of the area."

"And we can't go back til the whole investigation is over?" Kate exclaimed in exasperation. "That could take _weeks!_"

"Well if it does, I'll make sure the FBI compensate you and Rick for the inconvenience of not being in your home," Frank answered. "I have an idea where I'm heading with this investigation and if it goes well and like, my team and I hope's it will. You'll be back in your home by the end of the month."

"Can you let me-_us,_" Kate said interacting to Rick, Ryan and Esposito. "In on any details of the investigation?"

"I can't beyond what you already know," Frank relied apologetically. "But the minute something comes up that I _can_ tell you, I promise I'll let you know. Until then you're just going to have to stick to your day job."

Kate made a face. "Never thought I would say this, but my job sucks." she grumbled.

"Ah, well you can join the federal service Kate. We're always on the lookout for individuals with an outstanding record in law enforcement," Frank replied with a grin. "Especially with badass ninja skills."

The female detective rolled her eyes and elbowed Rick in the stomach. "Castle is the only one in the precinct that uses that phrase," she inserted as the writer blushed a deep shade of magenta. "He's been talking about me again, hasn't he?"

"Chica, Writer Boy talks about you _all_ the time." Esposito piped up.

"Yup, president of the Kate Beckett fan club," Ryan added pointing at the Writer. "He was mentioning he wanted to get polo shirts made up with "Fan of Kate Beckett' printed on them at the scene today."

"I'm not even going to dignify that load of bullshit with an answer," Rick declared as he swallowed the last mouthful of his coffee and went over to the sink to rinse his mug. "If I said that, you said if the Knicks won against the Bulls on Saturday you were going to come in on Monday morning dressed in some of Jenny's lingerie and serenade Gates with 'You're the One That I Want' from Grease."

Kate, Ryan and Esposito choked on their coffee and Frank roared with laughter.

"Think Ricky won that one Detective." the older federal agent said with a snigger.

"I'm going to put a scoreboard in this break room next week to keep record of all the points I'm accumulating," Rick declared once the hilarity had died down. "I've been on a roll this week."

"Yeah, so you think Writer Man. We'll let you believe that if it makes you feel better about yourself." Kate voiced, draining the last of her coffee and patting his cheek with a grin.

"Oh shush it."

* * *

><p>Three days later the phone calls began.<p>

While Kate was at an appointment to sort out the insurance on her car and bike, Rick remained at the precinct working with Ryan and Esposito on their latest fresh case when the writer's iPhone rang shrilly with Ride of the Valkyries his default ringtone.

Marking his spot in the paperwork the writer picked up his phone and answered it smartly.

"Castle."

"_Listen you asshole,_" Came a heavily computerised voice down the line. "_Pull the feds off or Beckett gets it._"

"Excuse me?" Rick exclaimed.

"_Stop your investigation or __I will put another bullet in the pretty detective__,_" the voice repeated. "_Pull the feds off or next time I won't miss._"

"No _you_ listen," Rick hissed. "I can't pull the feds off and I already know who you are. I'm only working to put the evidence in order to take your ass down. _Nothing_ and I mean _nothing_ will stop me from nailing your worthless pathetic ass to the wall. You have _no_ idea the strength of the team behind me. You screw with Kate Beckett, you screw with Rick Castle!"

He hung up and threw his iPhone down.

"Yo, how-"

"What do you want Javier?" Rick snapped as the Latino detective approached his desk.

Esposito's eyebrows arched in surprise at the Writer's uncharacteristic bad mood.

"I was just wondering if you were having any luck with Hector Martinez's financials but if you're going to be like that..." Esposito proclaimed. He began walking away.

Rick sighed and dropped his pen. "Javier-" he began, slumping back in his chair. "Javier, I'm sorry man."

The Latino detective turned around. "What's up bro?" he inquired, his face the expression of concern. "You've been really snappy the last few days. It's like you're Beckett without her morning coffee."

The corner of Rick's mouth twitched in amusement at his friend's joke. "I've had a tough few days," he confessed, rubbing his face. "And it's starting to get on top of me."

"Is everything alright between you and.-" Esposito asked, letting the question hang in the air.

"Oh yeah never better," Rick replied with a smile. "It's just...oh I dunno if I should tell you."

"Coffee?" Esposito suggested, nodding in the direction of the break room. "I think I have the hang of the espresso machine now."

"Yeah alright."

Rick got up and followed his friend into the break room.

"C'mon fess up." Esposito urged as he fetched their coffee mugs from the cupboard underneath the espresso machine.

Rick hesitated. "I-I've been getting these phone calls," he began. "They started three days ago."

"What sort of phone calls?" Esposito inquired as he poured milk into the texturing jug.

"Phone calls warning me to back off from the investigation," Rick revealed. "They're always come to my cell and started off by just saying 'back off'. I got one just now and whoever it was said if I didn't get the feds to stop the investigation the sniper wouldn't miss Kate this time."

Esposito's jaw fell open in shock. "You've been getting these calls for _three days_ and haven't said _anything?_" the Latino detective yelped. "Jesus Christ Castle, Beckett's in _real_ danger if the Dragon is sending his lackeys to intimidate you! What the hell were you _thinking?_ You gotta tell Frank!"

"_No,_" Rick said firmly. "He's just trying to put the wind up me. He knows I haven't got the power to pull the FBI off this case."

"And what if he's serious, bro?" Esposito demanded, his voice rising in volume. "Do you _want_ Kate to be shot again?"

"_NO!_" Rick exclaimed loudly. "Don't be so fucking stupid! Of course I don't!-I-"

"Detective Esposito, Mr Castle, please tell me there's a good reason for your screaming argument." Gates demanded as she strode into the break room attracted by the noise the two men were making.

"Y-" Rick began.

"If you don't tell her I will." Esposito growled cutting Rick off.

"I'm not saying shit." Rick snapped.

"My office..._now!_" Gates demanded. "_Move it._"

Rick was the first to leave the break room and stormed past Gates into the hallway running alongside the bullpen before making his way to her office. Esposito followed a matching scowl upon his face.

"Alright, what the hell was that all about?" Gates demanded as soon as the office door was shut behind them.

Rick remained resolutely silent.

"Detective Esposito?" Gates continued, staring down the male detective.

"Castle's been getting mysterious phone calls warning him to back off from the investigation into the fire at his apartment building," Esposito revealed at once. "Whoever it is demanded he get the feds to back off or the sniper would go after Kate again and not miss her this time."

Gate's face fell. "Is this true?" she asked Rick.

"Y-yes." the writer admitted, his determination instantly evaporating under the Captain's hard glare.

"I can't let this slide Rick, surely you realise that," Gates advised, her voice wavering slightly. "If you're getting intimidating phone calls, the Dragon is getting serious and more dangerous. Frank _has_ to know."

Rick groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "That means Kate does too, doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

"I think the time is coming bro." Esposito uttered, his voice sombre.

"Well I don't want to say anything to her til Frank knows." Rick insisted.

"I'll ring him now, you two let Kevin know what's happening," Gates instructed. "Not a word to anyone else, got it?"

"Got it." The two men chorused.

Ryan returned from the gym fifteen minutes later and Rick immediately explained the situation to the Irish detective.

"Shit, its crunch time, isn't it?" he stated, his reaction mirroring that of Esposito's

"Yeah it is," Rick conceded tiredly. "But we're close to getting this son of a bitch Kevin. I can feel it."

Kevin flashed his friend and colleague a wan smile. "We've just go to let the pieces fall into place, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, something like that."

Not long after Ryan returned from the gym Frank returned to the precinct.

"Rick has something to tell you," Gates said pointedly once she had gathered the team in her office.

"Ricky?" Frank inquired.

Rick sighed. "For the last three days I've been getting these phone calls," he confessed after a moment of contemplative silence. "The latest being about forty five minutes ago, always on my cell. It's a computerised voice warning me to back off or Kate will get it. The most recent one warned me to pull the feds off the investigation or the sniper would go after Kate and this time they wouldn't m-miss."

Frank's entire visage tensed up as Rick choke out the last word.

"You've been getting these calls for three days and haven't said _anything?_" he seethed. "Jesus Christ Ricky, this is _exactly_ the sort of thing I insisted you to tell me when this investigation began! Do you have _any _idea what you've done? You've compromised a _federal _investigation! If you'd told me about these calls when they first began we could've put a trace on your cell and found out who this asshole is! You delaying things have put us on the back foot! We could have found out who the caller is by now!"

"I _know_ that!" Rick snapped back. "And I've not withheld this information just to get my rocks off, I've _wanted_ to tell you but I'm scared! These people are after the woman I love and want to marry and have children with-I-"

"Newsflash Einstein, they've been after Kate for months." Esposito piped up.

"Shut up, Javier. You're not helping."

"He's right though," Frank said his brow heavily creased. "Alright I'm putting a trace on your phone, if these people have been calling for _three days_ they're not going to stop any time soon. We'll find these people Ricky despite you royally screwing up."

"Hey lay off!" the writer exclaimed. "I'm sorry alright? I'm really sorry, just keep Kate safe, okay? Do what you have to, to keep her safe."

A singular tear ran down Rick's cheek and Ryan being the nearest reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder silently, reassuring him.

"Alright, we'll do our bit, but start thinking about how you're going to tell Kate, because the time's going to come when we can't protect her without her knowing what's going on," Frank voiced. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Rick replied, exhaling with a deep shuddering breath.

"Alright, to start with you're going to have to come with me and turn your cell over to tech so they can put a trace on it. If Kate comes back while we're out, we're off doing some male bonding."

Ryan and Esposito sniggered heartily. "Alright let's go," Rick said, getting to his feet with a sigh as he got to his feet. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

><p>The phone calls didn't let up. As soon as the trace went on Rick's iPhone and a team was assigned to monitoring the calls coming into the device, they increased in their frequency, now arriving at all hours of the day and night. Usually ringing and immediately hanging up but occasionally a proper and ever threatening conversation. The weight of keeping the truth from Kate was weighing heavily on the writer's shoulders and he began losing weight and throwing up when the adrenalin and acid reflux became too much.<p>

"Bro, you _have_ to tell her," Esposito told his friend after following him into the men's bathroom a week later. "It's killing you, you're barfing every half an hour and you've dropped ten pounds. _Everyone_ is starting to get suspicious."

Rick spat the last mouthful of bile into the sink and turned on the tap to rinse the contents of his stomach down the drain.

"I don't know if I can-" he croaked rinsing his mouth out. "Jesus Javi, this is harder than I ever thought it was going to be. I'm so afraid of losing Kate, I really am. I waited _years_ to find my soul mate and now that I have I'm facing the very real possibility of her leaving me and wanting nothing more to do with me. Do you have _any_ idea how frightening that is?"

Esposito regarded his friend closely. "No," he confessed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a packet of chewing gum which he held out to the writer. "No I don't, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. I can't imagine losing Lanie like you're imagining losing Kate. But you need to tell her today bro. It's eating you up. You've got me Kevin, Frank and Gates to back you up."

"She's still going to hate me," Rick muttered, taking a piece of the Latino detective's gum and popping it in his mouth. "Thanks."

"She's not going to hate you," Esposito insisted. "She's not going to like what you've been doing but she's not going to hate you, soul mates don't hate each other."

"You should write a relationship advice column," Rick said in amusement.

Esposito scoffed. "Bro, I'm hardly the poster boy for expert relationship advice," he said dryly. "If you want sound advice on building a solid relationship go to Honey Milk. I don't think he and Jenny have ever shared a cross word."

"Maybe I'll go to him after Kate screams at me," Rick said looking at himself in the mirror and noting the dark circles under his eyes. "Is Frank here?"

"Yeah, I saw him talking with Gates."

"Can you tell him I'm going to tell Kate today. I have to. I don't give a rats ass where the investigation is, she needs to know."

"Sure thing, I can do that," Esposito agreed, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Get yourself together, take a few deep breaths. You can do this."

"Thanks Javi."

Esposito left the bathroom leaving Rick alone with his thoughts. The Writer turned on the hot water tap the cupped his hands under the water lifting the liquid up and scrubbing his face til the temperature became intolerable.

"C'mon, man up Castle. You're a man not a mouse!" he scolded himself. "Let's _DO_ this!"

Taking several more steadying breaths Rick turned and made his way into the bustling bullpen. Frank caught his eye and flashed his friend and colleague a surreptitious thumbs up. Rick managed a wan smile and turned, making his way over to Kate who was at her desk in her own little world and totally absorbed in her paper work. The female detective jumped in surprise as the Writer trailed his fingers across the back of her neck then leaned down to kiss her on the crown.

"Hey Tulip," he murmured, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"You scared me." she claimed, flashing him a smile that never failed to turn his insides into a puddle of mush.

"Sorry about that," Rick replied, forcing himself to smile. "Actually, can I have a word?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Not here, the break room," Rick insisted, sliding off her desk and holding out his hand. "I'll only keep you a few minutes."

Kate gave him a confused look then got up and followed him into the break room...

* * *

><p>AN2: DA DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Reviews feed the beast!


	24. Business End

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 24th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Business End' there is a lot of emotion and angst in this chapter so I hope you're prepared for the ride! **Grins** Big thanks to my beta Bella who is the Kate Beckett of beta readers...totally badass!

In with the show!

* * *

><p>"So what's u-<em>mmmph!<em>"

Rick pulled Kate close and seize her lips with his own, cutting her off mid word. The female detective melted into his embrace and returned his affections enthusiastically, hooking her thumbs in his belt loops and letting a small moan of desire escape her lips.

"W-we shouldn't!" Kate breathed as the writer totally devoured her, peppering her face with kisses then trailing down her jawline to her neck where he suckled upon the fading hickey there. "Gates will catch us!"

"Nuh uh no, she won't," Rick murmured, leaning against the table and gently grasping her smiling face in his hands. "God, you're beautiful. You know that? So goddamn b-beautiful."

"Rick...is everything alright?" Kate asked worriedly as her partner choked out the last word.

"No, not really," Rick confessed, swallowing in an attempt to fight off a torrent of tears. "I need to tell you something and I think you're going to hate me once I finish telling you what it is."

"I doubt that very much Rick, you're my one and done. I love you far more than I could ever hate you," Kate assured him. "I don't think you could ever do anything that would make me _hate_ you."

"Well I beg to differ." Rick replied with a sigh.

"Rick...what is it?" Kate requested. Her hazel green eyes boring into his baby blue ones.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his FBI identification. "I'm going to tell you everything but you have to promise to hear me out til you have the full story," he expressed. His voice wavering dangerously as he fingered the buttery soft leather. "If you're going to be mad at me I want it to be because you know everything, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Kate replied, pressing a kiss to his wrinkled forehead.

Rick held out his identification. "Have a look at this and tell me what it is." He requested, placing his free hand on her hip and squeezing it.

Kate took the leather folder and gave her partner a curious look before opening it and reading the information on the laminated photo identification within.

"Richard Alexander Rodgers Special Agent, Federal Bureau of Investigation. You rejoined the feds?" Kate exclaimed in a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Why? _When?_"

"Two months ago," Rick replied, taking back the leather pouch. "But the reason why started weeks and months ago. Before you got shot, actually not long after I first met you."

"Go on."

"Since I found out about your Mom, Kate. I've wanted to help you find her killer," Rick continued. "The desire to help you find closure only increased since you were forced to shoot Dick Coonan in the bullpen. Pretty much since that day I have been investigating your Mom's case. You found out that I had been investigating it, of course. But I never told you that I never stopped investigating it."

"You did _what?_" Kate shrilled jerking away from her partner.

"Please Kate, you promised." Rick pleaded.

The female detective made a face but allowed the Writer to continue.

"I ran into the same sort of difficulty you did after you got into the service and did your own investigating," Rick shared. "I ran into dead ends and discovered more files than should be, were missing. Then you were shot and my world totally collapsed. You being shot motivated me to dive back into the investigation but once again I ran into brick wall after brick wall. I tried investigating your shooting but that's when Gates came to the department and chucked me out because I wasn't a sworn in officer. Once she allowed me to come back to the precinct I used all the spare time I had when not writing to investigate your Mom's case and your shooting. Then the phone calls continued."

"The ones you've been getting over the last few days?" Kate asked in clipped tones, her arms crossed across her chest.

"No," Rick replied. "This person I think knows who ordered the hit on your Mom and shot you..."

"_And you didn't tell me this?_" Kate screeched. "Are you _kidding_ me Castle? You had this sort of information and didn't think I'd like to know?" she inquired, thick emotion filling her voice. "Who is it?"

"I d-don't know," Rick confessed. "They-"

"_Bullshit you don't know!_" Kate shrilled, her voice filling the small room with ease. "What else do you know? Is there-"

"I _don't know,_ Kate!" Rick exclaimed equally as loudly. "Whoever this person is never said their real name. All I know is they call themselves Mr Smith. He started ringing me just after Roy was killed-"

"_That was fifteen months ago!_" Kate bellowed. "You've withheld this sort of information from me for _that_ long?"

"Kate, if I had told you what I knew then and now, you would have gone out there with a full head of steam and gotten yourself killed!" Rick bellowed back. "This Mr Smith said if I got you to back off investigating your Mom's murder the Mr Big or Dragon would leave you alone."

"_I WAS STILL SHOT OR HAD YOU FORGOTTEN?_" Kate screeched. "Do you mean because of you I nearly _DIED?_ I don't fucking believe this Rick. You're the man I'm in _love_ with and you're the reason I got shot?"

"_NO!_" Rick bellowed. "No no no no! It would be my fault if you got shot again. That's why I am telling you all this, the _WHOLE_ story so you can take all factors into account and stay out of the cross hairs!"

"There better be a freaking good reason you've kept something like all of this from me," Kate snarled. "I'm using all my self control not to throw something at you right now."

"I know and if I were in your situation I'd feel exactly the same," Rick answered. "Anyway as I said I've never stopped investigating your or your Mom's case, then a few weeks ago I got another call from this Mr Smith again and he said he had a folder of information for me that would help me find who ordered the hit on your Mom and who shot you."

"Where is this folder?" Kate demanded, her voice wavering dangerously. "Where's the damn folder, Rick?"

"I promise I'll tell you that," Rick said. "I promise I will but you have to let me tell you the whole story."

"I'm really struggling to find-"

"I know," Rick said tiredly. "You're struggling not to hate my guts right now."

"Just tell me the rest of the damn story, Rick." Kate spat.

"After receiving this file and investigating its contents, I came to the conclusion I needed help," Rick shared with a sigh. "That's when I went to Kevin and Javier."

"_YOU WENT TO MY BEST FRIENDS BEFORE ME?_" Kate screeched. _"You went to my best friends? SHIT!_"

The door of the break room opened and Ryan and Esposito walked in.

"_Oh no, no WAY!_" Kate exclaimed. "No freaking way you two are not the people I want to see right now."

"Chica, you need to hear the _whole_ story-" Esposito began.

"_Don't Chica me, Javier Esposito!_" Kate screeched, her face turning a magnificent shade of scarlet. "How could _you_ of all people keep something this monumental from me? You're my best friend for chrissakes!"

"Kate-" Ryan began.

"Don't even bother opening your mouth, Kevin Ryan!"

"Kate, will you _PLEASE_ let me finish?" Rick pleaded.

"_WHY SHOULD I?_" Kate screamed, her voice breaking from the effort of yelling so loudly and angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "_Tell me one damn good reason I should stay here one more minute!_"

"Because if you go out there with only half the story, you'll get yourself killed!" Kevin exclaimed.

"_SHUT UP KEVIN!_" Kate screeched.

Kate's screaming attracted one more person. The Captain appeared outside the door and made her way into the room.

"Oh have you come to join the party too?" Kate snapped. "Well roll up roll up, last tickets are on sale!"

"Kate _please_," Rick pleaded in a soft voice. "She needs to be here. After bringing in Kevin and Javi, we realised we needed more official help and I asked Victoria to help."

"_WHY?_"

"Because I have connections in internal affairs and could access computer databases Rick couldn't as a then unpaid civilian consultant," Gates stated.

"I don't remember asking your opinion," Kate snapped snidely.

"Kate _please,_" Rick pleaded again tears soaking his eyelashes.

"Please _what,_ Rick?"

"Please let me finish," Rick repeated. "You deserve to know everything and I am _trying _to say, everything you need to know."

There was a long silence in which the female detective gave her partner, turned Special Agent the deepest of death glares.

"We as a group have been meeting every Friday at the Old Haunt to go over the case files we have accumulated during the course of our investigation when we go to a point that I felt if it were best we had help from the feds," Rick continued. "We've come up with some suspects that could raise merry hell, hell even more merry hell if they knew we as NYPD officers and consultants were poking around. That's when I rang Frank who as you know is my old boss from the V-CAP program in DC and asked him to come into our investigation. He could bring the total resources of the Bureau into proceedings and help us sew up a solid case to take to the D.A."

"And you never thought at _ANY _point I might like to be part of this investigation?" Kate trilled. "This is _MY_ case we're talking about Castle, not one of your damn books!"

"_I know it's not one of my damn books!_" Rick yelled. "Why the hell do you think I went all the way to Washington to rejoin the fucking feds? I did it because I knew as a civilian consultant I would be able to do fuck all to help move this case alone and get you and your father some closure!"

"I don't see why you _all_ had to keep me out of the loop!"

"Because if we kept you in the loop, you would have run out there not knowing the full story and gotten yourself killed!" Rick exclaimed. "You know those calls I've been getting? Each time it's someone on the line warning me to back off the investigation into the fire because if I didn't the sniper would come after you again and not miss this time!"

"_You mean I'm STILL in danger?_" Kate bellowed, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why start the investigation in the first place if they're still coming after me? Do you _want_ me to get killed?"

"_Of course I don't!_" Rick yelled. "I want to marry you Kate and I need you alive for that! We're all in danger here. Victoria got her car keyed. Kevin had his tyres slashed and remember last week when Javi was run off the road and his car totalled? My home, _our_ home was blown up with a fucking petrol bomb! That was all warnings from the Dragon to stop. But we're not stopping, Kate. We don't give a rats about our own personal safety. We only care about you, we're doing this because we _LOVE_ you, dammit!"

"_IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE BROUGHT ME INTO THE INVESTIGATION FROM THE BEGINNING!_" Kate screamed, shoving him hard against the refrigerator and causing a pair of drinking glasses to fall off and shatter on the polished wooden floor. "This is my _MOM_ ,Castle. You _KNOW_ how much it means to me to find her killer!" she proclaimed, tears falling freely.

"And you will Kate. We're so close to finding him I know we are and when that time comes, the arresting duties will be totally yours."

"_THAT IS NOT THE FUCKING POINT!_" Kate screeched. "You've excluded me Rick, excluded me from the one thing that I most want to finish!"

"_Kate, they want you dead!_" Rick yelled back. "These people want you _dead!_"

"Not as much as I want them dead!" Kate snarled, her hazel greens darkening with pure loathing and hatred. "_I don't give a rat's ass what you have discovered! You're not me. You're not driven like I am! It is up to me to find justice for my Mom, not you or Javi. Not Kevin and definitely not Gates!_"

"Oh, so you _want _to go out there and get shot again?" Rick shot back sarcastically. "You can't win this alone against these people, Kate. You need to come to your senses-"

A fresh wave of rage washed over Kate and she lifted a hand slapping Rick on the cheek with all her strength, Rick recoiled in shock his hand instantly going to his cheek. Kate went to slap him again but Esposito and Ryan leapt forward grabbing her arms. The female detective reacted instantaneously stomping on her friend's toes kneeing them in the groin. The two detectives went to restrain her further despite the pain they were in but Kate was too strong, she whipped around her fist clenched and punched both her friends in the nose. Instantly there was a loud cracking noise and both the detective's noses began pouring blood.

"I _never_ believed you could do this to me Rick!" Kate hissed her face full of loathing. "_We-are-over!_ I will never _EVER_ forgive you for this!"

And with that the female detective turned, shoved Gates out of the way and exited the room tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well that went as well as it could have!" Rick exclaimed sarcastically.

"A hand here?" Gates said to the Writer turned special agent as she grabbed a tea towel and pressed the wadded up material to Ryan's nose.

Rick grabbed another tea towel, wadded it up and pressed it to Esposito's nose. The Latino detective winced and swore as a wave of agony washed over him. "Jesus, she pags a punch, _fug! Careful Castle!"_

"Right, you two are going to hospital. This bleeding is getting ridiculous," Gates ordered a moment later. "You're both going to need surgery."

"_OW!_" Ryan bellowed nasally as his boss began packing tissues up his nostrils.

"I'm not going to damn hosbital. I've had a brogen nose before," Esposito snapped. "We need to find Beckett, dhere's a sniper out dhere just waiting for her-"

"Hey-_shit what happened?_" Frank said as he entered the break room.

"Beckett degged uz." Esposito said nasally.

"We've got to find her!" Rick implored his friend. "Please go find her. Try her father's on west seventy-second. I think she would have gone there. She's not going to want to talk to me."

"On it!" Frank said at once.

"_AAAHHHHHHHH!_" Esposito bellowed.

"You two _are_ going to hospital, no argument," Gates told her detectives once the bleeding had stemmed somewhat. "And Castle, you're taking them."

"_What about Kate?_" the Writer yelped.

"Frank and his team will find her. You're too close and too wound up to be sensible." Gates said sagely. "Take a Crown Vic and stay with Ryan and Esposito til you calm down. Then if Frank thinks you're capable of assisting in the investigation you can return to official duties, understand?"

Rick made to protest but shrunk under Gates' hard stare. "Yes Sir." He capitulated.

Gates left the break room a few minutes later, leaving Rick and a still bleeding Ryan and Esposito behind.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Rick said apologetically going to the refrigerator and retrieving two gel ice packs. "Really I didn't"

"Bro, you don' hab to apologise," Esposito said nasally. "I don't blame 'er for going ob and I don't blame you for tellin' her d'truth. She needed to know, you know she did..._ah!_"

"She'll come around, Castle," Ryan added wincing as the Writer pressed he cold compress to his nose. "This is Kade we're talking about, she doesn't hold grudges."

"Yeah well she hasn't in the past," Rick mumbled as he went to the sink and began washing his hands. "I have never seen her like that, in hindsight it was frightening."

"She'll come around once she calms down, bro," Esposito assured his friend. "At least now you don't hab to hide about being a fed and can participate more openly into da invesdigation."

"I'd resign if it meant keeping Kate safe," Rick admitted as he dried his hands. "C'mon, let's get you two to hospital. I think you're going to need surgery. D'you want me to ring Jenny and Lanie and explain what happened?"

"_No_," Esposito said firmly. "Lanie will only ask questions and I don't want her to know Kate degged me. Let the hosbital ring, dhey can say we were injured during the course of our duties. If we need surgery, we'll tell dhem afterwards."

Kevin grunted in agreement.

"Well if you're sure," Rick said reluctantly. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p>Kate left the precinct upon finishing her screaming match with Rick and headed straight back to the Waldorf Astoria, she gathered up all her belongings then took a taxi to her father's apartment, knocking on the door mid afternoon.<p>

"Katie?" Jim asked in surprise after opening the door. "K-Katie, what's wrong?"

Kate dropped her bag and dove into her father's arms, bursting into body wracking sobs.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" the elder Beckett crooned, patting her back soothingly.

"Everyth-thing's s-so messed up, D-Daad!" Kate wailed. "He l-l-lied t-to meeeeeeee!"

And with that Kate totally broke down, her body twitching as she cried. Jim held his daughter for a while then picked up her bag and gently guided her over to the sofa.

"Coffee?" he suggested.

Kate nodded. "T-thanks."

Jim left Kate in the living room and went to the kitchen. He fixed them both a steaming mug of coffee then made his way back to the living room where Kate had kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Here you go," he offered, holding out the mug. "So you going to let me know what Rick did?"

"H-how did you know I m-meant Rick?" Kate choked, hiccuping slightly as she sipped her drink.

"Sweetie, I doubt Kevin or Javier would make you turn up on my doorstep crying," Jim observed with a chuckle. "Over the last few years the only man that's ever made you run the full spectrum of emotions is Rick, even before you two were together. He would either make you go into a towering rage or turn up on my doorstep crying your eyes out. Besides, only people who are as in love as you and Rick are, argue like you two do. Your Mom and I were exactly the same."

A singular tear escaped Kate's eye and ran down her cheek. "You're right, it was Rick," she said thickly, wiping away the tear with her shirt sleeve. "He did something that I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive him for, Dad. It hurt so much when he told me what he was up to."

Jim put an arm around Kate's shoulders and allowed her to cuddle up to him like she used to as a small child. "You don't have to tell me what he did or said, but I'm a good listener and sometimes all one needs to feel better is someone to listen," her father proclaimed. "Or someone to go find whoever made you sad and belt them up with a shovel."

Kate couldn't help it and laughed heartily. "I don't want you to belt Rick up with a shovel," she answered thickly. "Though I do think he deserves it."

"What happened bub?" Jim asked softly after a moment of silence. "C'mon, you can tell me. I'm your old Dad. You know you can tell me anything."

Kate sniffed. "Rick told me today that for the last few weeks with Kevin, Javier and Gates he's been investigating Mom's case." She began. "He even went to Washington to re-enlist with the FBI to do so."

"Oh, I _see_," Jim said cautiously. "And you're mad at him for re-enlisting or investigating your Mothers case?"

"Investigating Mom's case!" Kate exclaimed. "He totally excluded me from tasking any part in it Dad and he _knows_ out of all the unsolved cases in the NYPD archives, that is the one I most want to solve! It hurts so much! _AND_ he went to my best friends, Kevin and Javi to do it! And now he wants me to believe the sniper who shot me at Roy's funeral is out there just waiting to pick me off again! I mean if they were serious they would have tried long before now, wouldn't they?"

"Did Rick say why he kept you from helping with the case?" Jim asked gently. "I know Rick. He's a sensible man. He must have had good reasons for not bringing you into the investigations."

"He _says _it's because if I had the same information he, Javi, Kevin and Gates had. I would have just rush out into the street and do something to get myself killed." Kate continued. "But I'm a cop. I don't rush out there and do something stupid. I wouldn't be as good at my job if I was like that."

"D'you think _maaaybe_ Rick thought you might be considering your personal connection to this case in particular?" Jim said cautiously. "I mean it is a very personal case for you, Kate. I've seen how you react whenever it comes up and he might have thought that because of the personal nature, things might be different to the usual run of the mill case you usually deal with."

"Are you saying he was _right?_" Kate shrilled, sitting up. "Are you-"

"Katie, I'm not saying he was right or your reaction was wrong. Just hear me out for a minute!" Jim said firmly. "But think past your hurt for a moment. Put yourself in his position for a minute. If you wanted to keep your other half safe and the best way to do that was keep them out of the loop with what you were doing, wouldn't you do that? It sounds like he's done what he's done because he's in love with you. Love is a very powerful thing, honey. It drives you to do the most maddening and stupid things. I'm sure Rick didn't _want_ to keep you in a dark, but he did because he loves you and it was the only way to keep you safe. Your personal wellbeing is his upmost priority by the sounds of it. It sounds like he would rather you be mad at him than in a box in the ground, it sounds like he doesn't want you to follow your Mom's footsteps and get yourself killed while on some quest!"

"I know he doesn't want me killed Dad, but he _excluded me!_" Kate exclaimed, her eyes welling with tears once more. "That's the thing that _hurts_ the most! The whole time I've known him I've included him in _everything! EVERYTHING!_ And the one time I really need him to return the favour he turns his back on me! We're not just partners on the job, Dad. We're partners off the job too. We invest so much in each other _all_ the time, whether it is at the precinct or home and now he does _this!_ He totally devalued what we have Dad and I _can't_ forgive him for that."

Jim sighed and set his mug down on the glass coffee table in front of him. "Since when do you not forgive anyone, Katie?" he inquired as his daughter got up and began striding around the room. "You've never not forgiven anyone before in your whole life. Right from when your first boyfriend cheated on you to when you found out Dick Coonan was the one who murdered your mother. You've always been a very forgiving person sweetheart, much like your Mom. I think that's what makes you such a good cop, you're forgiving and compassionate."

"Yeah, well maybe this is one time I'm _not_ like Mom," Kate huffed. "Maybe this is the one time I don't want to be like her. I've never been hurt like this before, Dad...its killing me to feel like this."

Jim turned around and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit down, sweetheart," he requested. "Take some deep breaths and relax a little. You're grinding your teeth and you only do that when you're stressed."

Kate walked around the front of the sofa and dropped down beside her father allowing him to put a comforting arm around her. "I don't know what to do, Dad," she confessed as more tears leaked out of her eyes. "This hurts so bad, my heart hurts so bad."

"Aw honey, I know it hurts but try and think about it from Rick's point of view," Jim suggested softly, pulling his daughter close. "As an outsider here I would imagine it would have hurt him just as much to keep something this big from you as it was for you to hear what he was doing. Go into cop mode and look at both sets of the evidence, think about how he might feel then if you're still mad at him and hurt...then fair enough."

Kate sighed."I don't know what to do right now, Dad," she said thickly. "Really I don't. I love him with all my heart and soul, but I'm so hurt and mad at him it's-god it's all messed up!"

"Would you like to stay a few days and think about what to do?" Jim asked, giving her a comforting squeeze. "No pressure, we can just hang out. I've already done my parental bit, I don't expect you want another Daddy Daughter talk."

Kate gave a watery chuckle. "Aw I dunno Dad, those sorts of talks can be quite nice," she answered, kissing her father on the cheek. "We don't get to spend a lot of time together, especially of late and I like it when we have deep and meaningful discussions."

"Hmm well you go and put your bag in the spare room and have a rest, dinner isn't for a while yet," Jim informed his daughter. "How about we have something fatty and greasy? You look like you need some comfort food."

Kate smiled. "Sounds good," she said with a sniff. "Thanks for the talk Dad."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Kate made her way to the back of her father's apartment and let herself into the spare room. She unpacked her bag then changed into her favourite daisy print pyjamas. She then pulled back the covers and got into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later as Jim was pottering around his home a knock came at his door. Peering through the peep hole and seeing Victoria Gates and an unidentified man in his late fifties prompted him to unlock the door.<p>

"Victoria?" he inquired.

"Hello, may we come in?" the homicide captain asked in a grave tone.

Jim stomach fell through the floor, this situation mirroring the time thirteen years previously when he had been informed of his wife's death.

"O-of c-course," he stammered stepping aside. "Come in."

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Frank Grasman," Victoria began as Jim led them into the living room. "He heads up the Violent Criminal Apprehension Program with the Federal Bureau of Investigation in DC. He's in town with his team to investigate the fire at Rick and Kate's loft in TriBeCa."

"_Soooo_ why are you here?" Jim asked cautiously as the federal agent showed him his identification.

"Mr Beckett, I can't go into great detail because it's still an active investigation but I felt it my responsibility to let you know my team and I believe the fire at Rick and Kate's home is connected with Kate's shooting and the homicide of your wife thirteen years ago."

Jim's hands flew to his mouth in shock. "You're kidding me!" he murmured. "Jesus, Katie didn't tell me that."

"She's here?" Gates asked, relief flooding her features.

"Yes, she's in the spare room out like a light. She came here about three o'clock in a right state."

"Erm, what did she tell you?" Gates ventured cautiously.

"That Rick had been investigating Jo's murder with you, Kevin and Javier and had rejoined the FBI and didn't tell her about it til today," Jim shared. "She turned up on my door in a right mess, she broke down and told me she was hurt that he didn't let her help him and felt betrayed he excluded her from the case."

"Well he's got a good reason from excluding her Jim...may I call you that?" Frank said.

"Sure, of course."

"As I was saying, Ricky's got a very good reason for keeping Kate out of the loop," Frank continued. "The levels of violence have been escalating the past few weeks..."

"So someone's still out to kill my little girl?" Jim exclaimed in fear. "What has it got to do with her Mother? I want to know everything, do _not_ bullshit me. I deserve to know."

"Well...I can't go into specific detail because it _is_ an active investigation and it's against FBI regulations to reveal sensitive information to a civilian, but it's our theory ... Kevin, Javier, Victoria, Ricky and my opinion that whomever ordered the hit on your wife is an extraordinarily powerful New York native with strong connections in politics and law enforcement. We've found evidence of a million dollar drug and prostitution ring that was connected to the drug circuit your wife was investigating in Washington Heights back in ninety eight ninety nine. It is our belief she was murdered because she was on the brink of discovering who this person and his two I.C were and she was killed to keep the identity of this Mr Big, quiet."

"_Jesus Christ_," Jim muttered. "And they're after Katie because...?"

"They think she's the one heading the current investigation," Gates added. "It's our theory that this identity believes Kate and Rick have teamed up together to reopen the case and have brought Kevin and Javier into help. We've all suffered some sort of intimidation tactics in order to back off the case, my car was keyed, Kevin had his tyres slashed and Javier was run off the road and his car totalled all within the last two weeks. And now Rick has started receiving phone calls warning him to back off for the investigation or the sniper who shot Kate at Roy Montgomery's funeral would come after her again."

Jim's face fell and his heart skipped a few beats. _Someone was trying to kill his baby girl, again. He couldn't lose her. She was his life. All he had left. _"I didn't know about Rick getting those phone calls," he murmured. "Though that would explain his reserved and quiet nature during dinner the other night. Do you know where they're coming from?"

"Not officially, everything's only theory at the moment, whoever is calling isn't staying on the line long enough for us to get a trace," Frank revealed. "We've only managed to narrow it down to two dozen possible cell phone towers. I'm trying to get Rick to keep the caller on the line longer each time but it seems he knows we've got a trace on Rick's cell phone and hangs up before we can get anything solid."

"So what's happening now?" Jim asked with a sigh.

"I've had a protective detail put on Alexis and Martha and I'm personally staying with Rick in his room at the Waldorf Astoria. I'd like to put one on your apartment building and have someone stay here with you, I spoke with Ricky just now from the hospital-"

"Hang on...Rick's in hospital?" Jim exclaimed.

"N-no Kevin and Javier are." Frank replied.

"Did Kate not tell you?" Gates exclaimed in surprise.

"No, tell me what?"

"Erm-she punched them when Rick confessed about the investigation," Gates informed him, hesitatingly. "Broke both their noses and are at St Luke's Roosevelt awaiting reconstructive surgery."

Jim's jaw fell open. "Katie punched her two best friends?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Erm, well it seems she feels as 'betrayed' by Kevin and Javier as she does by Rick," Gates explained, making quotation marks with her fingers. "She gave Rick a rather hearty face slap too...after a screaming argument."

"You witnessed this?"

"I did."

Jim slumped back in his seat and rubbed his face. "And you really think having a protective detail on Katie will help?"

"I do and so does Rick, he pleaded with me to keep her safe and in my opinion, having a protective detail on her makes it all that much harder for this guy to-"

"I will _not_ have a damn protective detail on my ass!"

In perfect unison Jim, Frank and Gates turned around to see Kate standing behind the sofa her, hair mussed up and her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Honey, just-"

"_No_," Kate repeated, making her way into the living room and steadfastly ignoring Frank and Gates. "I'm a freaking homicide detective. We don't have protective detail, _especially_ from the feds. I am quite capable of looking after myself."

"Not this time you're not Kate, this is _serious!_" Gates exclaimed. "I know you're mad at Rick but this time you have to look past that and think about your own personal safety. I know you're quite capable in self defence and firearms training, you're the best and most competent detective I've ever dealt with, but this time you have to be the protected not the protector! Just this once."

"_No dammit!_"

"Katie can you give us a minute please?" Jim asked his agitated daughter.

"I don't see why-"

"_Katherine..._"

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise at her father's warning tone and uncharacteristic use of her full name but left the room shooting Frank and Gates a death glare as she went.

"Be honest with me," Jim said to Frank as Kate voiced her displeasure by immaturely slamming the bedroom door. "Aside from the obvious, how much danger is Katie in?"

"Tons, Ricky is now getting those phone calls half a dozen times a day," Frank replied. "And the caller who we believe to be the person who shot Kate is escalating with his threats. He's expressly said he's not interested in hurting anyone else but Kate. But we want to keep everyone safe just in case he starts going after her friends and family."

"You do what you have to do to keep my baby safe," Jim said thickly. "Don't worry. I'll convince Katie to change her mind. I don't want her to go the same way as her mother."

"We're doing our damnedest not to let that happen, Jim." Gates replied.

"So when will the detail arrive?" Jim asked.

"As soon as you give the say so. He's downstairs in the lobby with your doorman waiting now," Frank replied. "His name is Paul Hannigan, he works in the V-CAP department with me in DC."

"He's good?"

"Yes, one of the best in the business."

Jim studied the agent for a short moment before answering. "Alright, go tell him I'll ring down to the desk when I've brought Katie around," Jim told the federal agent with a sigh. "I reckon I might be able to convince her that a protective detail is a good idea."

"Oh good."

"And when you're in touch with Rick, can you get him to give me a call?" Jim asked. "I want to know how he is but I don't want to push things."

"I'll do that," Frank promised as he got to his feet and extended his hand. "We've got this Jim. We're just being careful."

"Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime."

Frank and Gates left. After making sure the door was securely locked Jim called the local Chinese take away shop and ordered dinner before making his way down the hallway to Kate's room where he lifted a fist and knocked softly.

"Katie?" he said softly.

"_Go away!_" was the annoyed response.

"Katie..."

"Piss off Dad!"

"Katherine Louise Beckett, I am your father and I will _not_ be spoken to like that!" Jim declared loudly. "Now open the god damn door and speak to me like a civilised grown woman and not a little child."

There was a long silence before Jim heard a loud _hurrumph_ and the door opened, Kate appeared with a scowl upon her face.

"You haven't called me by my full name in years." She said shortly.

"I haven't _had_ to use your full name in years," Jim countered mildly. "Now put on your dressing gown and come out into the apartment, it's almost dinner time. And speak civilly, you are _not_ a child."

And with that Jim turned around and returned to the kitchen. Kate emerged from the spare room minutes later, her hair brushed and her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

"Hope you're in the mood for Chinese, I've ordered in." Jim said as he put the kettle on the stove.

"I don't really care." Kate replied snidely.

"Katherine, do _not_ give me that attitude," Jim growled. "Your mother and I brought you up to behave better than that."

Kate just shot her father a scowl.

Jim made a pot of tea in silence then slid a steaming mug of the beverage across the kitchen island to his scowling daughter.

"_So_..." he began, stirring sugar and cream into his own mug.

"So what?" Kate responded. "Sorry..." she added hastily as Jim opened his mouth to scold her.

"When were you going to tell me you punched the boys and sent them to hospital?"

Kate's eyes widened. "They're in hospital?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"_Yes_," Jim replied pointedly. "Apparently you punched them so hard they need reconstructive nasal surgery. Rick's with them at St Luke's Roosevelt Hospital now, staying with them til they go to theatre."

"Oh-um..."

"One thing I want to know is _why_ did you punch your two best friends?" Jim asked his tone softening slightly. "You, Kevin and Javi are as tight as three friends can be, sweetheart. They're practically your brothers."

"Yeah, well they betrayed me as much as Rick did. Didn't they?" Kate piped up, her brow furrowing further. "They deserved it. They excluded me as much as Rick did. Not for one minute did they consider I might be of use to them nor did they consider how I would feel about being excluded. I was so wound up after Rick's explanation and slapping him I automatically turned around and belted Kevin and Javi up when they grabbed me."

"I seriously can't believe you punched your best friends," Jim said, retrieving two dinner plates from a nearby cupboard. "I know the news you received wasn't expected or welcome but you're not a violent person, even in the front line of your job you only use physical force as a last resort. What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? _What's up with me?_" Kate shrilled. "I'll tell you what the hell's up with me Dad, my _best friends_ and the man I fantasize about marrying and having kids with, betrayed me in the worst way possible. I think the only thing that would be worse if Rick had actually cheated on me. In fact I think I would have preferred that."

"Oh Katherine, don't be so damn melodramatic. It's not becoming of you," Jim told her, walking over to the dining table and placing the plates upon it. "When are you going to realise Rick did what he did because he _loves_ you and cares about your safety? There's someone out to _kill_ you, sweetheart! Or did you forget about being shot lat year? I sure as hell don't. I almost lost you."

"_Of course I don't!_" Kate shrilled. "Have you _ever_ experience this level of betrayal? My friends and boyfriend investigated _my_ case. I mean she was my _MOTHER!_"

"_AND SHE WAS MY WIFE!_" Jim thundered, hot tears pricking at his greenish grey eyes. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Kate's face fell. "D-Dad, I-" she stammered.

"Don't Dad me," Jim retorted. "Since you entered the NYPD Katie, you've had a once track mind in regards to your mothers case. You haven't given a second thought how it may affect your friends and family if you were to meet the same fate as your Mom. Do you have _any_ idea how much your shooting affected your family? You-"

"Dad I-"

"_I-have-not-finished!_" Jim snapped. "Your Aunt, _Rick_ and I were by your bedside twenty four hours a day for the week you were in that coma. You nearly died _three times!_ There were so many times Jackie and I thought we would have to bury you with your Mom and it messed us all up. I've been sober for nearly nine years and when you got shot is the only time in the last nine years I've ever seriously considered taking up the bottle again. I went to a string of AA meetings in the months afterward in an effort to cope with what happened to you ... so _don't_ 'Dad' me. If you're really determined to go out there and find the man who ordered the hit on your Mom, there's nothing I can do to stop you_._ But before you head out on your quest stop and think for a few minutes about how it would affect those who love you. How it would affect Graham, Jackie, Jamie, Chis, Andrew, all your nieces and nephews and cousins and most of all Lanie, Kevin, Javier, me and don't forget about Alexis and _Rick_. That girl is like your daughter and that man thinks the sun shines out of your backside Katie and has done _so_ much to prove it to you, yet you still choose to believe he '_betrayed_' you. He hasn't served with the FBI since before Alexis was born and he specially rejoined just to help _you_ find some closure. Help me find some closure. He's put his own personal safety and that of his friends and family aside because he loves _you_. You. All of this is for _you_ so I'm telling you right now. You _will_ accept the FBI protective detail, you will for once be the protected not the protector and you will do it without complaint. I don't want to bury you Katie and I doubt very much Rick or Alexis do either. _Please_ don't make Rick or Alexis go through what I had to. No man deserves to lose the woman he loves like that. No child deserves to lose her mother, either. You of all people know what that feels like, don't make Alexis feel it too."

Jim reached into his pocket and dropped a few greenbacks on the bench before turning and disappearing into his bedroom leaving Kate sitting at the kitchen island feeling extraordinarily stupid.

* * *

><p>AN2: DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! So she told him and shit hit the fan! What do you think? I really hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Remember reviews feed the beast! xx


	25. We've Got the Bastard!

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 24th Chapter of Absolution titled 'We've Got the Bastard!' I'd like to thank all of you kind people who gave me such kind and encouraging reviews for the last chapter despite the amount of swearing and aside from the fact I wrote Kate a little out of character. It was all done to give realism to the fic which you all seemed to appreciate. I try not to make the characters I write about swear too much but sometimes a well placed F word or a '_shit_' works for the situation. I am thankful I have readers who seem to grasp and appreciate that fact. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Rick slipped into a deep depression. He would not have left his room at the Waldorf Astoria had it not been for Frank physically rousing him each day and taking him to the precinct to assist his team in tracking down the mystery caller who still persisted in calling him, escalating their threats each time. Ryan and Esposito much to Gates' chagrin went against their surgeon's recommendations and returned to work two days after their discharge from hospital in a show of solidarity and friendship to Rick in an attempt to pull him out of his funk. The Writer turned Special Agent sat at his desk opposite Kate's and was staring despondently into space when Esposito flicked the apex of his ear yanking him out of his reverie.<p>

"What the?" he mumbled distractedly.

"Yo, remember uz?" Esposito said cheerfully, his voice still nasal because of the tape brace on his face.

"Hey guys, how you feeling?" Rick replied as his two friends leant and sat on his desk.

"Bedder than you by de sounds," Ryan answered. "You haven't talked to Kade yed?"

"No, she tells me to 'eff off' when I text and hangs up on me when I call. So I've given up," Rick answered despondently as he slouched back in his chair with a sigh. "But I have talked to Jim and she's safe and sound. That's all I really want, to know she's safe. What about you two?"

"No lug eider," Ryan replied.

"Lanie's tried ringing 'er bud she's nod talging to her besd friend eider," Esposito added. "I don' thingk she's gonna speeg to any of uz any time soon."

"Well I don't blame her," Rick answered, cheerless. "I thought you were on sick leave for another week? I know your surgeon didn't want you back on active duty til next week."

"Fug 'im," Esposito responded. "`Is bez friend hasn't god a sniber after him, does `e? When we find him and Momma Begged's killer, den I'll go `ome and rest. Til den, I'm `ere til de wheels fall off."

"Same `ere," Ryan countered.

"Thanks guys," Rick said gratefully. "But if you want any update on those cases, you're gonna have to talk to Frank. While you've been on sick leave I've totally been working on the Hector Martinez homicide with Gates. The only time I have anything to do with Kate and Johanna's case is when I get a call from the sniper."

"Has he called today?" Ryan inquired, his face serious.

"No, but then it's only eight thirty in the morning, lately he hasn't called before midday," Rick replied, casting a glance over at his iPhone which rested in the Darth Vader cell phone cradle Kate had given him for his birthday. "Frank reckons whoever this person is, has the precinct building under surveillance and knows Kate and I aren't arriving and leaving each day together because the calls have dropped off. In my opinion, the sniper rang more when Kate was around because he knew it would stress me out more if I got them when Kate herself was around."

"How are Marda and Alegzis?" Esposito asked. "Are dey safe?"

"Yeah, though Alexis isn't impressed by having a protective detail," Rick shared. "She calls Ray, the agent Frank assigned to her a 'grumpy old fart' who's as cheerful as a box of rocks. Apparently Perlmutter is more cheerful. She'd rather Noah, the agent with Mother who knows how to cuss out in seventeen different languages."

Esposito and Ryan laughed heartily, appreciating the joke

"Well do you want some 'elp on the Martinez 'omicide?" Ryan asked. "Looks like you need something to occupy your mind."

'Thanks guys," Rick replied gratefully. "I was about to hit his phone records when you turned up."

"We're on id," Esposito said at once. "It might not be much comfort, bro. But Kade isn't going to keep up the silent treadment forever."

"I hope not, Javier. I really hope not."

* * *

><p>Feeling much more motivated to work after Ryan and Esposito's arrival, Rick dived into the Hector Martinez case with his friends and managed to successfully distract himself from the fact Kate wasn't talking to him. He conducted two interviews, one with Gates and one with Esposito and began building a case to arrest the main suspect. He was just putting the paperwork in order for the Captain when his iPhone rang with a phone call. Instantly Ryan, Esposito and Frank's heads snapped up in perfect unison.<p>

"Remember, try and keep them on the line as long as you can!" Frank hissed as the three friends approached his desk. "_Everyone shut it!_"

Instantly everyone in the room quietened and all eyes were trained on Rick as he reached for his iPhone and answered.

"Castle," he answered in his usual cheery manner.

"_Mr Castle_." the computerised voice began.

Rick groaned. "What the hell do you want?" he asserted. "I'm busy at the precinct and can't really be bothered with your shit. Haven't you got any work to do? Like _real_ work? Or is your job to crank call people who won't do what you want? In fact I bet you were the bully at school who dunked little kids head first into toilets and pushed people into lockers. Where the hell do you get off bothering me? I've told you I can't and won't pull the feds off the investigation. I don't know any of the people conducting the investigation and I'm not a Special Agent, so how do you expect me to do anything? You must be as smart as a box of rocks if you believe I have any influence over the FBI. I'm a Writer for chrissakes. If I had any contacts with the FBI I'd use them to track down your pathetic ass."

"Oh I believe you have more influence than you say, Mr Castle," the voice answered. "You like to portray the image of a playboy who can't keep it in his pants, but behind the scenes you're dangerous and could very well pose a threat to my employer, you're costing him a lot of money, you see."

"Big deal," Rick replied. "He ought to have better business acumen. If a mystery writer is costing that asshole money, he's doing things totally wrong. Tell him he ought to leave politics and get into real estate or buy a racehorse. The Keeneland Yearling sales are on in November, I'm sure he could pick up the next Kentucky Derby winner there. Mind you if he's as stupid as I think he is, he might have trouble understanding what a horse is."

"You're a mouthy asshole, aren't you?" the voice shot back. "But keep in mind there are eyes on you, Mr Castle. And you _cannot_ win. No one wins against my employer. He has more power and influence than you can possibly imagine."

"Where?" Rick asked sarcastically. "In the big men with little weiners sandpit? I know who he is and what he does and he has as much influence over me as the tooth fairy does. You can tell him nothing he does scare me, nothing he could do will scare me. I am stronger than he or _you_ will ever be and when I reveal to the greater public who you two assholes are, you will both regret the day you were born. And mark my words, when this goes to court. I will be there _every day_ for _every_ _minute_ and when you are handed a death sentence, I will be there to see the state put you down like the rabid dogs you are."

The voice on the other end of the line scoffed. "You've got nothing on us, Mr Castle," it proclaimed. "You'll never find out who I am or who my employer is. You haven't found out who we are in the past and you won't find us in the future."

"Yeah, that's what you think," Rick shot back. "I don't care how long it takes. I will work every day of my life in the attempt to bring you down. I swear on my life, you will regret the day you were born when I find out who you are."

"Not gonna happen," the voice countered. "Remember what I've said before, back off the investigation or I _will_ put another bullet in your girlfriend. Back off the investigation and both parties will be happy. Continue on and you get it too."

"If you were serious about that, you would have moved weeks ago," Rick shot back. "You're like everyone else in this case, you're a gutless mouse and all talk to action. You were an ass kissing rank climber when I met with you and Kelly back in March and you're still an ass kissing rank climber now. A petrol bomb? God, juvenile college students on Spring Break put them in suburban letter boxes. Are you getting your ideas from a dumb practical jokes dot com? You've gotta work on your material if that's the best you can come up with."

"Oh trust me when I say the petrol bomb was only the beginning of things to come, Mr Castle," the voice said. "My employer and I have a list of things a mile long and we _will_ go through every one of them to get you to back off. You're screwing with the wrong people, remember that. You're a little ant and at any time we could squash you."

"_Yawn_," Rick retorted. "You've known it's me investigating the case from day one if you were going to 'squash me' you would have done it long before now. You're all talk and no action. Man up and actually do something until then, to me you're nothing but an insecure bottom dwelling ass kisser. Oh by the way say hi to Robinson for me, let him know I'll be voting democrat at the next election."

And with that the writer hung up.

There was a short silence before Frank and the two agents who were monitoring the trace on Rick's phone let out a collective cheer.

"You legend, Castle. You kept the sunnofabitch on the line for two and a half minutes!" the youngest of the agents the Writer knew as Collins. "That was more than enough, we've got the bastard now!"

Rick remained silent. He rubbed his face then got up and made his way into the break room. Frank followed and closed the door behind himself.

"Hey you alright?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah, I just feel freaking _terrific!_" Rick replied, sarcastically. "God, that was hard. I was on the brink of totally breaking down, Frankie. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I haven't got Kate and Alexis is with mother on the other side of town. I don't know if I can do this without the support of my girls. I'm cracking here, barely holding on. I'm on the brink of quitting everything."

"Hold on for a short while longer and we'll have him, Ricky. I swear we will," Frank promised his friend. "Just a little while longer and then you can hand in your badge. You're doing brilliantly, really you are. Once this is all over I'd like you to stay in the service, you could be an excellent Special Agent."

"Not gonna happen," Rick replied tiredly. "Not at this point in time anyway. The minute we catch these sons of bitches and they have a conviction, I'm handing in my badge and service weapon. I'm even giving second thoughts to the commissioners offer to join the NYPD. I'm not entirely sure a career in law enforcement whether it be state or federal is for me."

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Frank said with a chuckle. "You've got a real analytical mind, Ricky. That's why you've done so well as Kate's partner. If you became a cop, you'd have the full resources of the NYPD at your disposal and your efficiency would increase. I wouldn't totally dismiss it. You'd do well as a homicide detective. Everyone I've talked to since I've been in Manhattan, they haven't seen a team work as well together as you and Kate do, even Ryan and Esposito. I've seen that myself. You two are in sync."

"Yeah we _were_," Rick replied with a heavy sigh. "God, this is so messed up. I may get the guys we're after but I've lost my girl and in the whole scheme of things, I'm not entirely sure all this crap is worth losing Kate."

"Pal, you haven't 'lost' Kate," Frank replied, leaning against the table that was the centrepiece of the spacious room. "Sure, she's pissed off at you but that's not going to last. I've seen how you two operate and I know with you two, the current situation is not going to last. Kevin and Javier have said to me, whenever Kate's been mad at you in the past. She's come around eventually and out of everyone at the twelfth, those two would recognize that fact first."

"I still feel shit," Rick answered, covering his face with his hands. "I would feel so much better if she would just _talk_ to me. But I know her far too well and I know if I try and force her, I will inevitably push her further away."

"She'll come around Ricky, when we find the evidence to nail Robinson for Johanna's murder. I will personally go to her and make her come with me, it's only proper she gets to be the one to arrest her mother's killer. Or the one who ordered the hit on her anyway."

"Well let's find this prick who keeps calling me first, huh?"

"We're on it."

* * *

><p>The dark figure parked his car on the curb and cut the engine. He removed his gun from the glove compartment and holstered it before pulling up the collar of his jacket and getting out of the vehicle, manually locking it as not to attract anyone with the central locking beeps. Looking around to make sure he was on his own he strode down the sidewalk and took a quick left into a wet stinking alley packed with overflowing trash cans and dumpsters. Wrinkling his nose at a snoring street bum nestled in a bed of crushed cardboard boxes he strode further down the alley til he came to a metal door. He lifted a fist and knocked three times.<p>

Almost immediately the door opened into the alley and a massive muscular African American man with a gaudy thick gold chain around his neck appeared running his eyes up and down the new arrival. "He's been expecting you," he said, standing aside.

The dark figure strode past his greeter and made his way down a dimly lit cramped hallway til he came to another smaller door. He grasped the door handle and strode in where another dark figure well known to him was waiting at a makeshift bar stocked with all the usual alcoholic fare.

"_Sit_," the other figure requested.

"I'm not a damn dog," the arriving figure snapped as he dropped down into a leather armchair. "We're in this together, don't order me around."

"I have to order you around because you can't do your fucking job!" the other figure snarled. "Jesus, I only needed you to shut Detective Beckett and Richard Castle up and you can't manage that simple task! Am I going to have to do it myself? The primary race is in full swing and I _can't_ waste time knocking off a nosey cop and writer. People will get suspicious! It isn't a good look for a presidential candidate to be busted doing something illegal. I've worked my ass off getting to this point in my life and arranged my affairs carefully. I don't need you to screw it up."

"Hey, lay off!" the dark figure snapped. "Do you know how hard it is to get to those two? They have more protective detail than the damn president! If you want me to shut Detective Beckett and Richard Castle up, give me time. It takes time and patience to get to people like that without being obvious."

"_I've given you time!_" the other figure snarled. "I've been trying to get rid of Beckett since Montgomery bit the dust. How the hell you managed to miss a target that big with a military grade scope is beyond me! My dog could've shot Kate Beckett from freakin' Alcatraz."

"Hey, she moved at the last second! If I had a clear shot I would have tried another shot, but have you _tried_ to shoot a moving target from that distance when there are a million freaking cops around? No, so shut your damn mouth."

The figure at the bar turned on his guest with the venom of a thousand vipers.

"This needs to finish _NOW!_" He thundered. "Richard Castle is becoming a massive pain in my ass. Going after Victoria Gates, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito haven't worked and that petrol bomb was a juvenile punk ass trick. You killed the wrong person."

"How the hell do you propose I get to Richard Castle himself?" the seated figure exclaimed. "He's around cops twenty four seven and lives in a building with twenty four seven security with more cameras than the damn Pentagon. I haven't got the resources to make a proper go at getting to him. I have a nine to five job and an image to protect too! You want to be secretive about this? You've got to be realistic, give me _time_."

"I've given you time!" the figure at the bar snapped. "The republican party nomination race is getting serious and my rivals are dropping out one by one. I want to be the one facing Obama in November and Richard Castle is the one person who can screw that all up for me. Get rid of him and Kate Beckett, if you can 'manage it' and _then_ you can get back to your nine to five job and 'maintain your image.'"

"He knows it's us, you know. He knows who we are," the seated figure revealed.

"_HOW?_" the bar figure thundered. "How the hell does Richard Castle know who we are? There's no evidence!"

"Well there must be some out there somewhere because when I rang him yesterday. He said 'tell Robinson I'm voting democrat at the next election."

The figure at the bar paled in the dim light. "Jesus Christ," he cussed. "Halstead must have let something slip to those feds who came poking about."

"Halstead hasn't said shit. I've made sure of that he gets _regular_ reminders to keep his trap shut," the seated figure declared. "I'm sure of that."

"What you're sure of could fill a thimble!" came the sarcastic reply. "Christ, I've never had a more bumbling 2IC in my life."

"Lay off!" the seated figure snapped. "I'm the only one who's still alive, in case you've noticed everyone else is _dead_. If you want to shut the right people up, keep the status quo."

"I've got no fucking choice, have I?" the bar figure snapped. "Christ, we've got to move. _This_ time we move together, _this_ time no stone goes unturned. _Got it?_"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Kate remained resolutely silent to Rick, Ryan and Esposito's attempts at reconciliation which pulled Rick deeper into his depression. He began missing days at the precinct because he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed and hadn't opened his laptop to write in over a week. He now had a more than a significant five o'clock shadow and to make matters worse the gossip media had picked up on the fact the Writer and his Muse hadn't been seen in public for nearly two weeks and even commented on his gaunt and sickly appearance on the one occasion he had been seen in public wildly speculating he was suffering from cancer.<p>

"Oh what a load of _horse shit!"_ The Writer now Special Agent bellowed one morning as he and Frank shared breakfast in the suite. "I do _not _have cancer!"

"You can't blame them for thinking so, Ricky. You have dark bags under your eyes and starting to get cheekbones like Ron Moss," Frank shared as he sliced a rasher of bacon. "In my opinion you _do_ look like a cancer patient, I just have more tact than to declare it publicly. You're not eating properly and you're suffering because of it. You _have_ to be hungry. I'm sure there are jockeys riding at Aqueduct today who look less gaunt than you do."

"Oh don't exaggerate," Rick snapped. "What a load of cr-"

"It's not a load of crap, Ricky. You're really starting to look unhealthy," Frank said mildly. "Your mother took me aside at dinner the other night and expressed concern. And I can tell Alexis is worried about you, though she's too nice to say anything overt."

Rick remained silent.

"More and more people are getting concerned about you, Ricky. Don't let yourself go," Frank pleaded with his friend. "I need you up to scratch for this case. I know you're in a bad place but you need to rise above it for just a little longer. We've got definitive proof those phone calls are coming from NYPD headquarters and have the bug and secluded cameras on Hargraves phone extension the minute the calls you get correlate with the traffic from his office we move. And not that I'm up myself or anything, but I'm the best damn interrogator at the Bureau. We get that asshole in the interrogation room alone I'll have him singing like a canary in five minutes. He's the 2IC and as a cop he knows if he went to jail he'd be someone's bitch within an hour and to get into protective custody he'd give up Robinson in an instant. Like all bullies we get him alone and he'll crumble like the Berlin Wall."

"I hope so," Rick answered with a heavy sigh. "I really hope so."

"Just trust me pal, if I didn't think we had any chance, I would say so. But we do, so get ready. We'll get a result within the week. I know we will."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>For two days straight 'The Caller' as the feds has christened him remained silent and this in turn allowed Rick to relax a little. He started shaving and eating properly again and even went back to the gym, sparring with Frank and even Jane Karpowski who was coming off a difficult case herself.<p>

"Y'you're w-worse than Beck-kett!" the older female detective heaved after they ended their sparring session. "Well played, I couldn't get a hit in."

Rick got up and held his hand out to the older woman. "I've been taught w-well," he puffed, helping his colleague to his feet. "I'm q-quicker on m-m'feet because of working out w-with K-kate."

"So she hasn't been in touch yet?" Karpowski asked cautiously.

"Nah, not yet," Rick replied with a sigh as he grasped his water bottle from a nearby ledge. "The longer she goes on not talking to me, the more I think it's going to stay that way."

"Since then have you been Mr Pessimistic?" Karpowski asked in surprise. "Since you came to the bullpen all those years ago, you're the one to do all the cheering up. It's weird having the shoe on the other foot."

"Yeah well..."

"Think about it this way," Karpowski went on. "Each day Beckett doesn't talk to you, is one closer to the day she does. I tell my kids all the time the glass may look half empty but try and imagine it half full. Things never as bad as they first seem."

"Yeah, I'll give it a go," Rick replied with a small smile. "Thanks for the buck up."

"Anytime, Writer Boy."

Rick made his way to the showers and scrubbed himself clean under a hot shower before dressing in a smart casual suit and heading back upstairs to the bullpen.

"Hey, feeling any bedder?" Ryan asked as his friend as he passed his desk.

"Yeah tons," Rick replied, dropping into his chair and kicking his bag under his desk. "It was good to belt the shit out of a bag. I haven't done it since before Kat-well in a while."

"She hasn't run' you yed?"

"Nah, not even a text," Rick replied with a heavy sigh. "I talked to Jim this morning though and he said he's constantly trying to get her to talk to me, you and Espo."

"She'll come around evendually dude," Ryan assured his friend. "This is Kate Begged we're talking about, out of all of us she's the least likely to hold a grudge."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the bullpen for both the NYPD and FBI, officers for both agencies milled about the department floor, quietly going about their business. 'The Caller' didn't attempt to contact Rick for a third day running and the WriterSpecial Agent relaxed somewhat losing himself in the paperwork for the Hector Martinez case, eventually though the end of shift came and he began packing up his paperwork.

"I'm going to head across to Angelo's for a latte, you two interested? My shout." Rick called over to Ryan and Esposito.

"Sure, if it's your shout not going to say no," Esposito agreed. "Give me a minute and I'll come with you."

"Javier, I don't need an escort. Angelo's is only across the road, you can see it from the department window!" Rick exclaimed, pointing to the large window that looked over East twenty first street. "I'm going anyway whether you come with me or not. What's the likelihood of being kidnapped? He scoffed. "Besides I have a gun I'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am."

Rick finished packing up his desk then pocketed his phone, checked his gun and left the bullpen making his way down to East Twenty First Street and across the road to Angelo's where he was greeted enthusiastically by Antonio the store owner.

"Heeeey Ricky, how's it doing pal?' he greeted the Writer enthusiastically. "What's the order?"

"Grande full fat hazelnut vanilla latte for Ryan, a grande double shot skinny vanilla latte for Espo and a Grande double shot, two sugars Hazelnut creamer for me," Rick replied with a grin as he took a note and his loyalty card from within his wallet. "How's business?"

"Ticking along, ticking along," the Barista replied as he began making his most regular customer his usual order. "How's Kate?"

Rick smiled putting on a false front.

"She's great, she's got the flu and is taking some sick leave so I'm working with Honey Milk and McChucklenuts at the moment."

"I knew that shit in the post was a load of crap," Antonio shared, making a face as he extracted some coffee into a sixteen ounce cup. "You and Kate are tight as a drum. Esposito was in here last week with Ryan and they asked if I was interested in going into the precinct pool that bets when you'll pop the question to the gorgeous detective."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I'm having words with those two douches," he said in amusement. "Been bitten twice before pal, it'll be a while before I pop the question. But know this, if I was going to pop the question to anyone again, it would be to Kate."

Antonio laughed heartily. "I knew that the minute you started at the precinct," he declared. "You've been besotted with that girl from the get go."

"That obvious, huh?" Rick replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that obvious."

Rick paid for the three coffees and left the coffee shop a few minutes later, the late afternoon sun warming his body and lifting his mood. Whistling a formless tune through his teeth he suddenly remembered the bag of coffee beans he had intended on bringing into the bullpen that morning and detoured to the precinct building parking garage, heading toward the dark blue Jaguar sedan he had hired til he purchased a new Ferrari. He rested the cup carrier on the trunk then unlocked the passenger side door, clicking his tongue in a random rhythm.

From a secluded spot in the parking garage out of view, the dark figure watched The Writer's activity with close interest, his weapon in hand and ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He couldn't actually believe he had been reduced to the role of a shit kicker! He held rank for chrissakes! What he had been reduced to doing was beneath his role in the scheme and he would make sure it _never_ happened again.

Over at the Jaguar, Rick snatched up the string bag containing the three bags of coffee beans and slung it over his left elbow. He then shut the door and made his bay back to the trunk of the car where the coffee cradle sat. Just as he reached for the cardboard contraption he saw a dark masked figure rush at him. Then there was an excruciating crushing pain on the back of his head before blackness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>AN2:_ DA DA !_ CLIFFIE! LMAO! Remember reviews feed the beast peoples! **Grins**


	26. Where's Castle?

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 26th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Where's Castle? This chapter sees the story continue on directly from the last chapter with no time jumps. And just a reminder Ryan and Esposito have badly broken noses so that's why they sound 'nasal' I hope the way I've written their dialogue is understandable.

Enjoy the read!

* * *

><p>"Reckon we'll be able to convince Writer Boy to unwind at de Old Haunt?" Ryan said to Esposito as the two detectives packed away the paperwork they had been working on. "We haven't been there in ages and 'e needs to relax. I reckon getting a few scotches in 'is system and a game of dards or eighd ball will ged 'im to loosen up."<p>

"Dowd id," Esposito responded wincing a little as he tried to scrach an itch under his nose brace. "He doesn't like to go dhere withoud Kate and I thingk if we wend there withwd 'er, 'e would only ged more depressed. I'd love to go, bud it's weird to go there with anyone bud Kade and Cas'le."

"Yeah it is, isn't it? I hope Mom and Dahd make up soon, id's depressing when they're not talking to each ohder." Ryan confessed as he slid a folder into an evidence box. "The whole vibe of d'bullpen has gone to shit since he told her whad was goin' on."

"He had to tell 'er though," Esposito conceded. "Poor bastard, I can't imagine goin' through whad 'e 'ad to."

"Well fingers crossed all this ends soon and Cas'le and Begged sord it owd," Ryan said as Frank emerged from the men's bathroom. "Hey Frank, want to try an' convince Cas'le to come wid us to de Old Haunt for a few pints? We both thingk 'e needs to loosen up a bid."

"Sure," the older man answered cheerfully. "Where is he?"

"Should be on 'is way bagk from Angelo's, 'e was doin' a coffee run," Esposito supplied as he placed the lid on an evidence box. "I was goin' to go wid 'im bud he refused an' said he was 'perfegly capable' of going across the road on 'is own. I saw him go into Angelo's from the window," the Latino detective added pointing to the window at the end of the department floor.

"Well, when he comes back I'll try and convince him to go. Lately all he's wanted to do at the end of shift is go back to the hotel and watch ESPN," Frank revealed as he headed to the desk he had been using since the beginning of the investigation. "I've been sitting with him and become rather well acquainted with the rules of competitive cheerleading."

Esposito and Ryan sniggered heartily.

Within half an hour everyone in the bullpen who was signing off for the day had packed up their work and slowly began filtering out to head home. Eventually only Frank, Ryan and Esposito remained in the silent bullpen.

"You sure you saw him go into the coffee shop?" Frank asked Esposito worriedly as he looked at the watch on his left wrist.

"Yeah, he held open a door for a Mom pushing a pram," Esposito replied. "Then my cell rang and I answer'd it and 'ad to go bag to my desk, so I didn't see if he lehft."

"_Shit_," the federal agent swore as a deep feeling of foreboding washed over him. "Shit, shit, _SHIT!_ I told him not to go anywhere without company, _especially_ after the last call!"

"I wanted to go with 'im but he started getting snappy with me when I insist'id," Esposito revealed. "I didn't want to push, considering the stade he's in at the mom-you don't think anything's happened to 'im...do you?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't totally rule it out," Frank replied, diving for the nearest desk phone. "It's not unusual for violent criminals to resort to kidnapping and or abducting those closest to their intended target, especially in cases like this...yeah this is Grasman. Castle's not come back from the coffee shop across the road and I have a bad feeling about it. Can you go to the Waldorf and see if he's gone back there? Room eighteen, fifteen report back to me _A.S.A.P!_"

Frank disconnected the call and started to make another one and both Ryan and Esposito swung into action. Ryan reached for his desk phone and immediately rang his friend's cell phone...

"_Hi__,__ you've reached Richard Castle__.__ I can't answer your call right-_"

"Damn, it's gone to voicemail!" he called over to Frank

"It rang though so it's not turned off," Esposito added as he pocketed his own phone.

"Go to the parking garage and see if his car is still here," Frank ordered the two detective's. "I'm getting the main team back in. I have a bad _baaaaaad_ feeling about this."

"On id."

Ryan and Esposito leapt up from their chairs in unison and raced over to the elevator. Esposito hammered upon the down button til it arrived and was in the metal cube before the doors had fully opened.

"What d'you thingk?" Ryan ventured.

"I don't know whad to thingk," Esposito answered tersely as the doors shut excruciatingly slowly and began the descent to the basement parking garage. "This whole siduation is screwed ub. I know those calls are starding to rattle Castle, buhd I dunno if he took Frank's fear of abduction, seriously."

"I don't really want to thingk abowd it but why hasn't the Dragon gone ahfder Kade?" Ryan questioned. "I mean uhp to this point all his attendion has been on her, not Castle."

"He can't gehd to her with al the protegdive detail," Esposito answered. "Besides I thingk the Dragon knows now it's us and Castle pushing the case, not Kade. He wads to eliminate the biggesd theat to 'im which ahd the moment is Castle."

Ryan swore. "It'll take a big brave dude to drop Wrider Boy," he declared. "'Es been hiding those lightning quig reflaxes the whole time we've known 'him, but since he rejoined the feds he's turned into a male version of Kade...badass ninja skills personified."

"Word."

Eventually the elevator reached the basement and the two male detectives ran out.

"D'you know where 'e parked the Jag?" Ryan asked as they skidded to a stop to allow a squad car to pass.

"No 'e god 'ere after us today," Esposito replied "alright, you go left I'll go righdt."

"God it!"

Ryan ran off to the left and Esposito ran off to the right, beginning the frantic search for Rick.

Esposito ran by a variety of privately owned vehicles owned by the hundreds of personnel in the twelfth precinct building including his own SUV and the canary yellow, quirkily decorated fully restored Kombi Van owned by the Chief of Detectives as well as Ryan's sedan the fleet of black SUV's used by Frank's team and the fleet of Crown Vic's used in the Homicide, Robbery and Narcotics departments. The Latino detective wasn't one for panicking in these situations, his training told him to do the opposite but the longer he went without finding Rick's hired Jaguar, the more worried and panicky he got. He raced past the dozens of squad cars and Crown Vic's down to the lower basement where the majority of the privately owned cars were parked and that's when he saw it.

Rick's rental was parked next to a Ducati motorcycle that the Latino detective knew belonged to that brash new punk in Narcotics. On the trunk rested a cardboard coffee carrier on its side with two cups still stuck in their cradles the lids off and their contents all over the dark colour of the car's duco. On the ground directly parallel to the number plate was the third cup resting in a huge puddle off coffee, blood and scattered coffee beans. Though not trained in blood spatter analysis, Esposito knew from his years on the force the pattern of blood on the oil stained cement floor indicated the bleeder was the victim of a blunt force trauma. His stomach falling through the floor as he turned around and bellowed for his partner.

"_RYAAAAAN?_" he screamed his voice cracking with the effort and excruciating sharp pains shooting up through his nose and into his forehead. "_RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?_"

Esposito grabbed his iPhone and rang up to the homicide department where Frank was rallying the troops.

"_Grasman!_"

"Hey, it's Esposido," Esposito began as Ryan raced up to him and immediately blanched at the pool of blood and coffee. "I've found Castle's car, its nod good. There's a huge pool of blood-"

Frank let fly with a string of vulgar swear words that surprised the hardened veteran homicide detective.

"_Stay there,_" the older Federal Agent ordered. "Do not let _anyone_ near that car alright? I don't care if the Pope himself needs to get his car, everything stays in one spot...got it?"

"God it."

Esposito hung up and pocketed his phone, walking over towards Ryan who was inspecting something in the pool of blood.

"Is that a bit of _scalb?_" the Irish detective asked his friend, pointing to something on the ground that look suspiciously like a chunk of hair with scalp attached. "Jesus, it'll be amaz'ng if he's alive after all this."

"_DON'T!_" Esposito demanded in a pained voice. "Enough people have died in this invesdigation, Kevin. We're screwed if we thingk Castle's bidden the dust too."

"I know I know I know I know!" Ryan replied, rapidly. "I'm sorry, it's just, _shit_. This is id, isn't id? We're on the homestretch. The finish be it good or bad, aren't we?"

Esposito rubbed his face "Yeah, we are," he responded with a sigh. "You might want to ring Jenny. I don't think we're going to be home any time soon. This is going to be an all nighter, I know it is."

* * *

><p>Frank and his team moved swiftly and within half an hour a cordon tape had been set up around Rick's hired Jaguar and the FBI's CSU team went to work collecting any possible forensic evidence to the WriterSpecial Agent's whereabouts. Frank called Gates back in and while the rest of the growing FBI team were working to find their missing colleague, he gathered the department Captain, Ryan and Esposito in her office to go over all the evidence of the case, in the hope _something_ might give a clue as to where Rick had been taken.

"We need Kade," Ryan declared after an hour of fruitless revision. "We need fresh eyes, a fresh perspegdive. And she's jusd the person to do it."

"The quesdion is how do we ged her to come bag indo the fold?" Esposito asked, throwing down his pen with a sigh. "She hates all of uz, I dunno abowd you but I don't want to risk her belding me ub again."

"She's not going to do that again, Javier. I think she reacted instantaneously, on the spur of the moment if you will," Gates told her colleague. "Chances are, she feels stupid for reacting like she did."

"_Hmm._"

"We have to be the ones to go and ged her, don' we?" Ryan piped up after a moment of contemplative silence. "We have to bring her in."

"I think so," Frank said in a low voice. "The sooner we get her in, the sooner we can bust this case wide open. She's the key to it, she has been all along."

"Who's going to tell Marda and Alegzis?" Esposito asked. "Someone has to tell them, we can't keep them in the dark."

"I'll go," Gates said at once.

"I'll go with you," Frank added. "We all meet back here in an hour?"

"You god it." Esposito spoke up, pushing his chair back.

"Oh and boys?" Frank said as the two detectives got to his feet. "Take all precautions. Whatever you need to do to protect yourself and Kate, alright?"

The two men nodded in unison. Ryan and Esposito left Gate's office and made their way into the bullpen.

"Vesds?" Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, mighdt be a good idea."

Ryan grabbed the keys to Kate and Castle's Crown Vic off his friend's desk then made his way to the elevator where Esposito was waiting for him. The two friends and colleagues got into the contraption then made their way down to the parking garage where the FBI's CSU team was still hard at work. Ryan made his way over to Kate and Castle's vehicle and unlocked the trunk, retrieving the female detective's Kevlar vest. His throat catching a little when he saw Rick's FBI and 'Writer' vests next to it."

"C'mon bro, the clock tigging!" Esposito called, tapping his watch.

Ryan slammed the trunk lid shut. Swiftly locking it then went over to Esposito who was holding his own vest out. "I hope she comes with us," the Irish detective muttered as he put on his own vest and fastened the straps firmly. "I can't help but think she won't."

"We'll deal wit that when we get there," Esposito told him, grabbing Kate's vest and throwing it into the Crown Vic. "Lethd's just get moving, alright?'

"Yup,' he answered, jumping into the passenger side and reached for the seatbelt. Esposito jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine with a menacing roar his jaw set as he grinded his teeth.

As soon as they exited the precinct parking garage, Esposito switched on the sirens and stepped on the accelerator. As if by divine intervention the traffic ahead parted like the red sea and allowed the vehicle's easy passage from the twelfth to Jim Beckett's apartment building on West Seventy-Ninth Street.

The two detectives's arrived at the modest apartment building ten minutes after leaving the precinct and wordlessly left the vehicle, making their way into the lobby waving their badges at the doorman as they went.

"_C'moooooooooon__,__ hurry uuuuuuup!_" Esposito groaned as he hammered the 'up' button

Eventually the lift arrived and Ryan and Esposito got in. Due to the late hour, no one else got into the elevator and they arrived on the fifth floor where Jim lived only a minute later.

"So, who's going to open d'conversation?" Ryan asked his friend as they arrived at apartment fifty where Jim lived.

"Led's jusdt wing it," Esposito replied as he knocked loudly on the door. "Led's just see how it goes."

* * *

><p>"Alright Grams, I'm heading to bed. I'm beat,' Alexis claimed as she turned off her laptop. "I need to get some sleep, I'm starting early at the morgue tomorrow."<p>

"Alright kiddo, see y-"

Suddenly the intercom from down on the sidewalk buzzed and Victoria Gate's voice filtered through the spacious apartment.

"_Hello__,__ is anyone there? Martha? Alexis?_"

"Why would they be calling at this hour?" Alexis wondered as Martha got up from her chair and strode over to the speaker by the front door. "It's nearly eleven."

"I'm here, Victoria. What's wrong?" Martha said as she pressed the 'talk' button. "It's nearly eleven o'clock."

"Can I come up?" Gates asked. "I'm here with Frank. We have some info-we just need to speak with you...and Alexis."

"O-okay, c-come up."

Martha buzzed the Captain and Frank in and a few minutes later a knock came at the door. Ray, the agent stationed to protect Alexis strode over and opened the door letting the two visitors in.

"Something's wrong," Alexis declared as the Captain and Federal Agent made their way into the living room. She just knew it. _Why else would the Captain visit this late?_

"We won't lie to you, yes there is, Gates said. "Martha may I sit?"

"Of course, of course, over here!"

Martha guided the two visitors over to the sofa then joined Alexis opposite the two law enforcement officers. "What's wrong?" she asked, a sense of foreboding washing over her.

"It's Rick," Frank began. "Has he been in touch with either of you today?"

"He called me during my lunchbreak at the morgue," Alexis replied at once. "He needed someone to listen to him seeing as he and Kate had that row. He was feeing really down. I haven't heard from him since. I expect he's been busy."

"Martha?" Gates asked gently. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, not since last night when Alexis and I had dinner with him at the Waldorf, he was depressed then too."

"What's happened?" Alexis demanded.

"We think he's been abducted," Frank revealed. "At the end of shift he went to Angelo's across the road from the precinct building to get himself, Kevin and Javier a coffee and didn't come back. Kevin and Javier went looking for him and Javier found a pool of blood spilled coffee and coffee beans by his rented Jaguar. The blood spatter patterns indicate he suffered a blunt force trauma."

"_WHAT?_" Alexis screeched. "And you're only telling us _now?_ End of shift was four-five hours ago? What the hell took you so long to come here? He could be _dead_ by now!"

"He's not dead-" Frank began.

Alexis turned on the federal agent in fury and the teen's expression actually made the hardened federal agent quail.

"_You don't know that!_" she snarled. "You don't even know where he is! If you did you wouldn't be here!"

"Alexis, _sit down!_" Martha commanded authoritively. "You are not helping matters by getting worked up."

"And _they're_ not helping matters by letting _my _father get kidnapped!" Alexis shot back. "I thought he was supposed to be _safe_ at the precinct?" She snapped at Gates. "He's only a consultant, consultants shouldn't get kidnapped or abducted or whatever hell term you want to use."

"As a consultant he is..." Gates began.

"But as an FBI Special Agent, he isn't." Frank finished.

"What d'you mean as an FBI Special Agent?" Alexis snapped. "He hasn't served with the FBI since I was born."

"That's right he _hadn't_..."

"He went and re-enlisted, didn't he?" Martha asked intuitively. "That's why he went to Washington a few weeks ago. It wasn't just to retest for his firearms license, was it?"

"No-no, it wasn't," Frank conceded. "He rejoined as well."

"But _what_ for?_" _Alexis inquired, her tone bordering on that of a petulant child not getting their own way. "He hasn't been a special agent since I was an infant, why would he join now? And why would he lie and not tell me or _Grams_ he had rejoined?"

"I expect like with Kate, he did so to keep you safe," Gates informed the angry redhead mildly. "Your safety is the upmost concern for him, Alexis. I would have thought the protective detail he has on you and the people he loves is evidence of that."

"So there is _actually_ a reason for having someone old enough to be my grandfather on my ass all day?" Alexis exclaimed rudely.

"Alexis Castle!" Martha exclaimed. "Apologise to Ray this _instant_."

Alexis shot her grandmother a death glare but turned to Ray and apologised.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said in clipped tones.

"Quite alright," The agent replied.

"We came now once we were _sure_ your father was missing to let you know what was happening," Gates went on addressing Martha and Alexis equally. "You deserved to know. Obviously we can't let you know the intricate details because it's an active case, but..."

"It has something to do with Kate's Mom's case, doesn't it?" Martha asked interrupted the veteran cop. "I know he's been investigating it pretty much ever since he started shadowing Kate, and I suspect it's behind the reason he re-enlisted with the F.B.I again."

"Y-yes, it _does_ have something to do with Johanna's case," Gates replied looking at Frank as she spoke. "That's why he did rejoin, but we can't. _I _can't tell you anymore. It's a classified case. But know this...we're doing everything we can to track Rick down. We suspect someone, but we can't prove it right now."

"Does Kate know?" Alexis asked stiffly, her ice blue eyes so much like he father's filled with tears.

"She would by now, Kevin and Javier are on their way to her father's apartment now," Frank answered. "I'm hoping given the connection she has with Rick, she'll be the one to find him."

Tears fell down Alexis's cheeks.

"Yes, those two are joined at the hip," Martha said fondly, putting an arm Around Alexis and giving her a squeeze. "No offence to your or your team, but if anyone is going to find Richard, it'll be Kate."

"None taken," Frank replied with a small smile. "Well we better head off. Keep to your usual routine and don't tell anyone Rick's missing. I don't want word getting out to the wider public and to let the abductor know we're onto them."

"We'll do whatever we have to," Alexis told the agent in a small voice. "Just find my Dad, will you? He's all Grams and I have."

"We'll do our best Alexis. I promise," Frank answered solemnly as his cell phone began ringing. "Excuse me..._Grasman_."

"Thank you for coming over and telling us, Victoria," Martha said to the Captain as Alexis said. "just find him and bring him home safe and well...he's all we have."

"We're onto it," Victoria informed the actress. "I promise we'll keep you up to date. Keep your cell phone on and we'll ring when we can."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Who'd be calling at this hour?" Kate asked her father as he paused the DVD player in the middle of Chariots of Fire<p>

"Let me answer it," Paul the FBI agent assigned to protect Kate requested, getting up as the knocking continued and became more insistent.

The young FBI agent got up, a hand on his service weapon and made his way over to the door. He cautiously peered through the peep hole and immediately relaxed upon seeing the two male detectives. He unlocked the door and stood aside to let he two men in.

"Is she here?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, she's-"

"What the _hell_ are you two doing here?" Kate spat as the two detectives strode into the spacious living room.

"Kade, just listen _please_ w-" Ryan began, his voice catching in his throat.

"Why the _hell_ should I listen to you two?" the brunette snapped back. "You two are the last people I want to see or even talk to right now!"

"_Katherine..._" Jim said in a low warning tone.

Kate shot her father a deep look of disgust but bit her lip and withheld a sarcastic reply.

"We know you don' wand to talg to uz," Epsoito began. "And you know won't push you bud it's Castle."

"Oh, he's sent you two to do he's ass kissing, has he?" Kate spat out, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chest. "Well you can tell him-"

"Katherine, shut up and let Javier speak," Jim told his daughter, authoritively. "They are guests here and you will _not _speak to them like that, whatever gripe you have with them...understand?"

"_Yessss Dad_," the brunette replied stiffly with barely contained sarcasm. "_Well?_" she added to Esposito who was struggling to contain himself.

"Um, we've got some bad news." Esposito began. "Castle...he's-he's been-"

And for the first time since the two male detective's arrival, Kate's hardened exterior faltered.

"He's been what, Javi?" she asked, an ever so slight wobble creeping into her voice.

"Um he's-he's-"

But the Latino detective couldn't continue and turned away.

"We thing he's been abduct'd," Ryan continued. "He didn't come bag from a trip to Angelo's and when Javi went to his car, there was blood and spilled coffee all over the trunk of the Jag. We've tried ringing him but it rings a few times and then goes to voicemail. We need you to helb us find him, we need a fresh sed of eyes. We need you on this Kade, out of anyone in the team FBI or NYPD. I know you're the one that will find Castle. I dunno what id is but you two have this _thing__,_ the indefinable id. We can't find him withouwd you."

Kate's face totally crumbled and her green eyes filled with tears. "_Are you serious?_ She whispered. "He's gone?"

"Yes, bud we don't know where," Esposito replied after he had gathered himself together. "Thad's why we need you. _Castle_ needs you. I know you're mad at uz but you need to put thad aside til we find him. Then you can yell and scream and knee us in the groin again. I'll even give you a free shod."

Kate's lips twitched at her friend's joke.

"The time's come to tell you d'whole story," Ryan continued. "You need to know now, before it was too early. I'm sorry Kade, _we're_ really sorry. You may not believe uz but we did it because we love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you. Too many people have been hurd or killed in this case and we just didn't wand it habbening to you."

Wordlessly Kate strode forward to her friends and wrapped her arms around them.

"_I'm sorry,_" she whispered. "I'm so sorry for punching you and Javi. I really am."

"That's alright, Chica. We'll talk later, alright?" Esposito said thickly, returning the brunette's hug. "We've godda find our boy."

"I'm coming with you three," Paul said at once, pocketing his phone. "That was Frank. He's just leaving Martha and Alexis now. I'll take Kate, you two lead with sirens on, alright?"

"Katie?" Jim ventured cautiously, his voice wavering slightly as he watched his daughter hug her two best friends.

"Yeah Dad?" the brunette said thickly, her eyes shining with barely withheld tears.

"Just be careful alright? Don't go doing anything stupid. I've already lost your Mom, I don't want to lose you too."

Kate pulled away from Esposito and dove into her father's arms. "I'll be careful, Dad. I promise," she answered, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "The boys won't let me do anything stupid. I'll do what I have to, to get Rick back. I love him too much to do anything dumb."

"Alright sweetie, just check in with me...huh?" Jim pleaded with his daughter, pulling back and cupping her face in his hands. "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl and I'll always worry about you."

"I'll check in, I promise," Kate replied as Ryan approached holding out her Kevlar vest. "But I have to go, I need to find Rick."

"Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad."

"Alright, let's go. Time is of the essence," Paul declared as Kate pulled on her vest and secured the straps slightly. "Frank wants to put a trace on your cell phone Kate, just in case whoever took Castle tries to ring you and we need to get back to the twelfth do that."

"Hang on, I've got to go and get my badge and gun," Kate announced. "Hang on."

Kate jogged off to the spare room and returned a few moments later. She checked that her service weapon was in working order then fastened her badge on a belt loop. "Just stay safe," Jim said, holding Kate's jacket up and helping into it. "You too, Boys. You're family too, the only people from the precinct who have been here as much as Rick."

"Will do, Mr Begged. We've god this," Ryan assured the older man. "We'll stay in touch."

"I've go to go Dad," Kate said embracing her father, one last time. "Keep the doors locked, alright?"

"I always do kiddo, see you real soon."

With a last smile, Kate followed Paul and the Boys out of the apartment and began the journey back to the twelfth precinct.

* * *

><p>In a dark space in the most low brow part of Manhattan, Rick drifted into consciousness, a searing agonizing pain pulling him into the here and now. He immediately became aware he was tied to something and that whoever had put him in this situation had stuffed a cloth gag in his mouth and taped his mouth shut with duct tape. Resisting the pressure from his gag reflex the Writer turned Special Agent opened his eyes, blinking in an attempt to focus.<p>

"_Ah Mr Castle__,__ you're with us..._"

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go peoples (In particular Christina ha ha) I hope you enjoyed the read, shorter than my usual effort I know. Remember reviews feed the beast! Also if you know of a really good M rated fic you think I ought to check out link me to it in a review and I'll check it out. I like to let other authors know what I think of their work because feedback is motivation and inspiration and I want to share that around a bit.


	27. Captured

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 28th Chapter of Absolution. I had tons of fun writing this chapter as it focuses more on Kate and the 12th's view of Castle's abduction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enoyed writing it!

Thanks to Bella my badASS beta for being my sounding board and editor!

* * *

><p>Rick let out a low groan as the pain in the back of his skull yanked him into consciousness. '<em>What's happening?'<em> he groaned inwardly. _'__Goooood__,__ my heaaaaaaaad!_'

"Come now, Mr Castle. Wakey _wakey,_" the drawling and vaguely familiar voice said. "It's impolite for the guest of honour to not to join the party."

Rick blinked several times and eventually his blurry vision fell upon Peter Hargraves, the first Deputy Commissioner of the New York Police Department. His eyes snapped open in shock and horror at finally having his long held suspicions confirmed and he made to respond but totally forgetting about the gag and retching violently his chest, heaving and the restraints cutting painfully into his ankles and wrists.

'_This is a nightmare'_ he thought. _'God where am I__,__ uuugh!'_

"Whyryudoinths?" he managed to get out. "_Ngh_"

Hargraves laughed manically. "Sorry didn't quite catch that," he shared sarcastically, cupping a hand behind his left ear. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"_Asssssssssshhhle_," the writer groaned, struggling against his restraints.

Rick's whole face exploded in pain as Hargraves clenched his fist and brought it down crashing his knuckles into the Writer's jaw. He felt something crack and a secondary pain shot through his face.

"Swearing isn't nice either, tsk tsk _language_," Hargraves. "Now are you going to behave yourself if I take your gag off?"

Rick shot the other man a deep look of disgust and tried to tell him in his gaze the words forming on the tip of his tongue.

"_Fg yuuuuuuuuu_," he groaned once again fighting against his restraints.

"Obviously not, well you can sit there and suffer for the time being I need to make some phone calls."

Rick could only groan.

* * *

><p>Kate arrived back at the 12th precinct building shortly before eleven thirty PM and headed straight up to the Homicide Department. Usually at this time of night the bullpen was empty, but since Rick's disappearance it had come alive and was now packed with FBI Special Agents all assigned a specific task in the task of tracking their colleague down.<p>

"Kate, this is Chris Parnell. One of my right hand men in this investigation," Frank said to Kate introducing the agent to the brunette. "Chris's speciality is telecommunications and overseas the team that put the trace on Rick's phones and the phones of our suspects."

"Hi nice to meet you," Kate said to the older agent shaking his hand politely. "Thanks for all your work it means a lot."

"No problem detective."

"And this is David Woodson, his speciality is computer technology and criminal profiling and has been overseeing the team tracking the online communication between Rick and out suspects and has done the majority of our stakeouts."

"Good to meet you detective, I've heard a lot about you from Ricky," the agent shared with a smile as he shook Kate's hand firmly. "He's your personal cheer squad."

Kate rolled her eyes. "He does tend to go on about a lot of things and when I find him I'm going to twist his ear," she replied dryly. "He's got to learn to zip it."

"Ah, he's just enamoured with his girl, Detective," Woodson replied with a chuckle. "I'm the same with my wife."

"Uh Detective, sorry to interrupt but could I have your cell phone?" Parnell asked. "My team need to put a trace on it. I'll return it once we're done."

"Sure, here you go," Kate answered, retrieving her iPhone from her jeans pocket and holding it out to the special agent. "No messing with my Angry Birds scores, I worked hard on those."

The federal agent chuckled heartily. "Noted, no messing with Angry Birds, check," he said with a grin.

"Alright, let's bring you up to speed," Frank said to Kate. "Head into the break room and I'll be by in a minute."

Kate made her way into the break room and sat down on her favourite chair and waited til Frank, Ryan, Esposito and Gates returned each carrying bulging files documenting their investigation. Esposito dropped his files down on the table and immediately drew the blinds and shut all the doors.

"Alright, take me from the beginning," Kate said reaching for the thick file labelled '_Richard Rodgers S.A FBI'. __"_Don't leave anything out and _don't_ under _any_ circumstances spare my feelings. I want to know _everything_ about this case. Don't snow me with bullshit. Treat me like I'm an independent detective with no personal connection to this case. Don't be afraid to upset me and don't treat me with kid gloves got it?"

"_Got it_," came the reply.

"Alright start from the beginning," Kate instructed the group as she flipped open to the first page of Rick's file. "Take me from when Rick first came to you."

"I'll let Kevin and Javier tell that story. I didn't come in til a few weeks ago," Frank replied.

"Okay boys, shoot." Kate said.

"Castle came to us that day you went and saw your real estate agent abouwd leasing out your apartment," Ryan began. "He told uz to meet him at the Old Haunt the following night. We met him there and for five hours explained to us what he's been doing since he first looked at the official NYPD files of your Mom's case back in '09. He showed us the copies of those files he'd made and bits and pieces he had collected from his own research and investigation..."

"He told uz about this mysterious Mr Smith who had periodically been in contagt with him since just before Montgomery's funeral last year telling him he had to keep you off your Mom's case for your own safety," Esposito continued. "This Mr Smith had never given him direct concrete information to put him on the path of the person who ordered the hit on your Mom, but gave him subtle hints of which direction to head in. This came to a head three months ago when this Mr Smith called him and asked him to meet him where they had met before after the Laura Cambridge homicide and at this meting Mr Smith gave him a file which is labelled with blue stickers..."

Kate flicked forward the file and came to the file Esposito was speaking about.

"Go on," She urged.

"This file contains the papers missing from your Mom's NYPD case file and official autopsy report from the Medical Examiner working the case for the thirty fourth precinct the night your Mom died," Esposito continued. "Kevin and I have compared it to the one left in the archive box and found at least two dozen anomalies, leading us to believe another report from a totally different case was used. We're still trying to track down the M.E listed on the report but the name doesn't exist in any databases. FBI, NYPD nothing, so we're convinced some mystery person working in the coroner's office that night covered it up whether it is the M.E itself or someone in admin."

"But what really interested us is the warehouse fire in October '01," Kevin said jumping in. "You know the warehouse fire in Jersey that the NYPD kept a lot of its archives and where your Mom's files were supposed to be kept..."

"I know of the case...go on."

"Well the attending fire chief was a Nic Warrington, a veteran of the first Gulf War and a receiver of countless service medals etcetera. He was listed on the case report as the supervising officer but Chris and David has personally interviewed him and he's given a sworn statement that he didn't attend that particular scene as he wasn't rostered on that night another warden Rod Halstead was."

"That name's familiar," Kate revealed. "Castle and I went to his station after I came back from sick leave."

"That's what he told us" Ryan said taking over. "This Nic Warrington was listed as the Chief attending officer at three more fires in March, August and December '02 in apartment buildings where several prostitutes who worked the Washington Heights beat lived. In two of those fires the March and December ones, two children belonging to two of the prostitutes died. Nic Warrington swears in an affidavit he wasn't on duty those nights and has said Rod Halstead was. Chris and David interviewed Halstead himself and they said his reaction was highly suspicious. He got rather angry when they pressed him for information and he has signed an official affidavit saying it was Nic Warrington on duty that night."

"So who do you think is lying?" Kate asked tucking a bang of hair behind her ear.

"Halstead without a doubt," Esposito replied at once. "Chris and David and their team interviewed Warrington's wife and best friend and they both said in a statement that he was never on duty on those days. Warrington has kept everything work related from his time in the FDNY and he has his work rosters from that time and he definitely wasn't on duty."

"So did you arrest Halstead for falsifying official reports?" Kate asked Frank as she flipped through the file in front of her. "Two kids died..."

"No because all the other officers on duty that night have sworn Nic Warrington was the attending chief and one officers word against seven other 'eyewitnesses' isn't enough to get a warrant," Frank replied, making quotation marks with his fingers. "Though it's David and Chris's opinion those officers have been 'got at' and have been forced to keep quiet. They're trying to get at least _one_ of them to speak but they're all tight as clams."

"So how do you think Rod Halstead is involved with my mother's murder?" Kate asked.

"Directly, he has nothing to do with it, that much we're sure of," Frank replied. "We think he's part of a conspiracy to cover up a massive drug and prostitution ring based out of Washington Heights. Those apartment fires where the children of two prostitutes that worked the area died? We think the person who ordered the hit on your Mom or the Dragon as everyone seems to be addressing him heads it up and got one of his lackeys to set those fires and your Mom discovered this and that is why she was killed. I've personally interviewed the mothers of those children and their workmates and they both speak of 'The Dragon' who controls the drug and prostitution scene in Washing Heights and the greater Manhattan area and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way."

"And let me guess, none of them know who he is," Kate said dryly as her eyes flew over the writing in front of her.

"Well that's what they say," Frank answered. "One woman Shanya Peterson not one of the mothers who works the area where your Mom was found, knows who the dragon is and she let slip that she witnessed her murder and knows who ordered the hit but nothing, not even FBI witness protection for her and her kids would get her to open her mouth."

Kate let out a frustrated groan. "So we're there...just _there_ on the point of finding out who this person is and...god that's _frustrating!_"

"You're not kidding," Ryan and Esposito chorused.

There was a long silence as the rest of the group allowed Kate to read the files in front of her.

"I want to go and see this Shanya Peterson," the brunette said after a moment of contemplation. "I-"

Immediately Frank, Gates, Ryan and Esposito voiced their opposition.

"_No way!_" Esposito exclaimed loudly. "Kade, these people are owd to kill you. They've already knogged off at least a dozen people through various methods _and_ two kids. If they're willing to kill two kids they won't hesitate to trying to knog you off again. We're not going to let you walk into the crosshairs again."

"Javi, the crosshairs have been on my back since I entered the service. It doesn't matter what I do, whoever the dragon is, is still going to make a play for me. I may as well go out and do what I can," Kate told her friend. "You four brought me back into the fold because you thought I could do something, let me do it or take me back to Dad's right this instant. You want me to help find Rick and I think questioning this Shanya Peterson will help. If I don't get help doing it, I'll go and do it on my own. You back me up or back off."

"W-ell a-alrighd," the Latino detective capitulated, flopping back in his chair.

"Besides it might help this woman if she's questioned by someone that has a personal connection with the case and someone that's not a man. I mean has she ever been questioned by a female special agent?" Kate asked turning to look at Frank.

"No. she hasn't." The federal agent replied.

"Well do you have any female special agents you feel are up to being my 'protective detail?" Kate asked, hooking her fingers in the air. "I've noticed a few out there," she added jerking her head in the direction of the bullpen.

"I know of one in particular, but I'd have to bring her in from Washington," Frank replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well ring her now and get her on the red eye, because I want to move first thing in the morning." Kate instructed the agent.

"Kate, are you sure this is a good idea?" Gates asked gently as Frank whipped his cell phone out and began making a call. "The Dra-"

"Sir, I know the Dragon wants to kill me, they always have and will continue to do so whether I sit on my ass or not," Kate told her boss. "I may as well do what I can to help things a long a bit. And they have my man, I'll be dammed if I'm going to sit on my ass and let him take Rick away from me. I've waited _years_ to find him and I'm not letting him go without a fight. Screw the Dragon, if he wants a war he's damn well got one."

Gates smiled. "I like your attitude," she said. "But I will admit I'm still not entirely comfortable with you taking such an active role."

"Come with me when I talk to Shayna Peterson then," Kate invited. "I know you and it would be good to have someone along who's been on the case for longer than I have."

"Alright then."

"Okay, see you at JFK tomorrow morning."

"So what's happening?" Kate asked Frank.

"The Agent I was telling you about will be here no later than eight in the morning," the federal agent replied. "She's going to get on the first flight out of Washington and is packing to go now. She'd drive but can't get anyone at this hour to mind her kids. Her husband is off on a special project himself."

"Great, so now what?"

"Read the files," Frank instructed. "Read them in chronological order and you should come to the same conclusion we all have. It'll take a couple of hours I ought to warn you."

"I don't care if doing all this is going to help me find Rick, I'll do it," Kate vowed. "Right now he's my biggest worry. I want to find him over who ordered the hit on my Mom."

"Hopefully one will lead to the other, Chica," Esposito told his friend as the rest of the group pushed their chairs back and got to their feet. "Kevin and I will keep you fed and pumped up with caffeine alright? Just give the word."

"Thanks a lot Javi, really _thanks_," Kate said reaching out and grasping her friend's hand giving it a squeeze. "You're the best friend a girl could have, you and Kevin are."

"Anytime Chica."

* * *

><p>Kate remained in the break room til the early hours of the morning furiously reading the file Rick, Ryan, Esposito, Gates and Frank's team had put together. It was the most comprehensive report of a law enforcement nature she'd ever encountered and she devoured the information within like every new book of Rick's. Her eyes barely left the pages and she only took breaks to go to the bathroom or consume a snack brought to her by Ryan or Esposito. Finally though at four thirty in the morning she turned the last page, took in the very last piece of evidence and promptly burst into tears.<p>

Esposito who had come in to keep his friend company immediately rushed to her side and enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, what's up Chica?" he soothed as the female detective cried her eyes out violently hiccupping into her friend's shoulder. "This isn't like you."

"I-I-I-I'm s-so sc-cared Jav-Javi," Kate choked out. "R-Rick and I-I h-had j-just st-tarted b-being tru-ly h-happy t-t-ogether the'n this h-happensssss! I-I've already l-lost Mom and R-Roy if-f h-he d-dies it's g-going to k-kill meeeeeeeeeee!"

And with that the brunette totally broke down, her whole body wracked with the grief she had been suppressing for the last thirteen years. Esposito wrapped his arms around her and held her fast providing the companionship of a good friend by allowing her to purge all her feelings.

For several long minutes Kate cried clutching at Esposito's shirt.

"I just need him J-Javi," Kate squeaked with a hiccup. "God, I w-was _so_ w-wrong to b-be m-mad at him like that. It was ob-vious h-he only d-did all thi-s b-because he l-loves me."

"Hindsight is twendy twendy, Kade. You can't change it," Esposito said, pulling a box of tissues across the table and giving them to the brunette. "He felt rodden for keeping you in the dark. He really did."

"He can't have felt as bad as I do for slapping him and punching you and Kevin," Kate replied with a small hiccup as she blew her nose loudly. "Dad was so mad at me when he found that out and I've felt horrible about it ever since. I so wanted to ring you and Kevin afterwards and apologise but I was too embarrassed."

"That's alright Chica, we know you didn't do id on purpose." Esposito said with a grin.

"Thanks, but I'm really really sorry. I can't say that enough."

"I know that don't swed id," Esposito told his friend with a grin. "Kevin and I should have known bedder than to grab your arms when your concentration was on something else."

"You're a good friend Javi, really you are," Kate told her friend. "When this whole mess is over and done with I'm finding a way to pay you boys back. I'll pay off your mortgage, buy you a new car pay for that wolf tattoo you've been going on about since I met you."

Esposito laughed. "My mortgage is paid off, insurance paid for a new car and if I was going to get that tattoo. I would have by now," he said with a chuckle. "If you really feel the need to 'repay us' take us out to a fancy restaurant or pay for our drinks at the next karaoke night Writer Boy has at the Old Haunt."

"Javi, he lets you and Kevin have freebies that wouldn't work," Kate reminded her friend with a watery chuckle. "But dinner it is let's just find Rick first huh? Nothing before."

"You got it, Chica."

* * *

><p>Rick had been drifting in an out of consciousness for hours. He was pulled back into consciousness by someone, his captor roughly ripping off his gag in the process knocking out one of his teeth and causing more blood to pour from his head.<p>

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGH!_" he bellowed. "What the fuck are you _doing?_"

Once again Hargraves clenched his fist and pounded it into the Writer's jaw. Again, and louder this time something in the Writer's jaw snapped and a pain that made his eyes water and nose run exploded threatening to pull him into unconsciousness. Instinctively the writer went to cradle his face with his hands and found he had been unbound.

"You're a fucking psychopath," he groaned, grabbing at his face. "Jesus Christ, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's time to wake _uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_" Hargraves declared with a grin. "We're expecting a visitor you see and it's rude to sleep in the middle of a party."

"Seriously, you have a screw loose," Rick moaned taking a change to flex his jaw and instantly regretting it as a crunchy pain shot up his face. "You've broken my jaw you asshole!"

"You're lucky I haven't put a fucking bullet in your skull," Hargraves spat. "But that _regrettably_ is a privilege reserved solely reserved for my employer."

Rick rolled his eyes and that simple action caused a fresh wave of pain to wash over him.

"Does Robinson always require his brown noses to call him 'the Employer'?' he asked sarcastically spitting a mouthful of blood onto the cement floor. "Is it his version of 'your Majesty'?"

"You _dare_-" Hargraves began.

"Yeah, I dare you jumped up piece of shit," Rick said. "Why don't you stand up and be your own man? Or did Robinson pick you because as a deputy commissioner you're used to licking the boots of your superiors?"

Hargraves didn't bother with his fist this time he brought his food back and sank hit toe into the Writer's ribcage. The onset of pain was excruciating and literally knocked the breath out of him and he snapped into the foetal position opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish in an effort to breathe.

"_You'll n-ever w-win,_" he managed to get out. "_Too many people k-know who you arrrrrrrrrrrr' you c-can't kill them alllllllll_."

Hargraves got down on his hands and knees and looked into the Writer's face. "_Watch us_," he snarled.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone tried ringing Rick lately?" Kate asked hours later just as the sun began to rise.<p>

"No, not since last nighd," Esposito replied. "Kevin and I tried. It rang but eventually went to voicemail."

"I'm going to get you to try once Frank gets back from JFK," Woodson informed the female detective. "If his phone is on, we can track the GPS on it, provided the tracking app is turned on."

"No one's tried tracking it before now?" Kate exclaimed loudly. "His phone is _on_ and we would have found him by now! _Jesus!_"

"Kate, we_ have_ tried tracking it down but the signal keeps bouncing off two dozen different cell towers all in a two hundred mile radius of the precinct," Woodson informed the agitated detective. "That should _not_ be happening. I'm hoping if you ring and he picks up or _someone_ picks up, the signal might go to a more specific tower. You know full well I can't send enough people out to investigate the area around those cell towers. One there are not enough people here to undertake such a monstrous job and two Frank wouldn't allow it anyway. We have to be practical and _sensible_ if we're to bring Rick back you know we do."

"Kate, maybe you should go bag to your Dad's for a while you loog exhausted," Ryan said to his friend gently. "You need to rest."

"No Kevin, what I need to do is find my _partner_," Kate snapped. "If Javi was missing you wouldn't put up with me telling you to 'go home and rest' would you?"

"W-well no-no I wouldn't," Ryan conceded. "Bud-"

"No buts, I'm going til I drop Kevin I don't care what you, Gates, Javi or Frank say. I want to get my man back and _no one_ is getting in my way."

Ryan gave a little smile. "I can't say I'm surprised to hear you say that," he said tiredly. "I want to find our boy too Kade but I'm dead on my feed. I've been up for thirty six hours."

"Then go home Kevin, get some sleep."

"No," the Irish detective said firmly. "Like with Javi, you and Castle are my pardners 'til the wheels fall off' okay?"

Kate just smiled. _She was so lucky to have friends like Kevin and Javi__._

"Okay," she echoed.

* * *

><p>Eventually exhaustion overcame Kate and she went into the break room and lay down on the couch, quickly falling into a deep sleep. She awoke seemingly hours later when she felt someone grasp her shoulder and shake it.<p>

"Kade, you gotta wake up Chica, It's time to move," Esposito's voice urged pushing through her cloud of semi consciousness. "Everyone's here now and we need you to plan our next move."

"_Ngh g'way Javi,_" Kate groaned, snuggling into the cushion and the rug someone had put over her during her slumber. "_M'sleepy._"

"Kade, Frank's back from JFK and he's got that agent with him, and you know her. We all know her."

The female detective rolled over and opened her eyes a crack. "We do?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, come on she's in Victoria's office going over the notes, I went over to Angelo's and got you a coffee," Esposito said, holding out a steaming cup of her favourite brew. "This is it girl, shit just got serious."

Kate pulled herself to a sitting position and took the coffee from her friend immediately gulping down a mouthful of the fortifying liquid. "Thanks Javi," she murmured. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"_AM?_" Kate shrilled. "Javi, we could have gone out _hours_ ago and-"

"Kade, you needed the rest and I had good reason not to wake you before now," Esposito explained patiently. "Frank and his team needed to formulate a plan, you don't think we're going to led you go out there on your own do you? Wait til you hear it. It's totally badass Castle would so be into this."

The grin on her friend's face lifted Kate's annoyance at him letting her sleep in and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Alright...let's do this," she said, totally throwing off the blanket and cracking her spine. "I want to find my man."

"I think once we find our boy you're going to need some alone time with him," Esposito teased. "You don't want an audience when you start making babies."

Kate rolled her eyes and playfully clipped her best friend around the ear. "Shut up," she scolded. "Rick and I aren't at the making babies stage yet, Javi. We'll let you know when we are though if you like."

The Latino detective made a face. "Nah thanks, I love you guys but I don't need that sort of detail," he countered with a chuckle. "C'mon, time to see this Special Agent."

Kate took another sip of her coffee then followed Esposito from the break room and next door to Gate's spacious office. The normally quiet and reserved office was a hive of activity and of all the faces in there Kate had become acquainted with over the past few weeks on, albeit a new one stood out.

"_Jordan Shaw?" _she exclaimed incredulously. "This is your 'agent from Washington'?" she added to Frank.

"Yup," the older man replied.

"Hey Kate, good to see you again," Shaw said brightly. "Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Exactly," Kate answered, still slightly surprised and overwhelmed by the female special Agent's presence. "I had no idea you were the Agent Frank was speaking about last night. Have you two worked together long?"

"Oh yeah, on and off since I joined the service," Shaw replied cheerfully. "I've always worked the ViCap program though I came through the academy before Rick and was stationed to the department in Los Angeles while he came in after me and went straight to Washington then New York. Though I only found this out this morning. I had no idea he had been with the feds."

"Well now you do," Kate said dryly. "I had no idea til ten days ago either. I knew he had worked for the FBI but didn't know he had been and actual Special Agent."

"Well we're all learning new things Frank, Chris and David have been filling me in about the whole case , how are you doing?" the auburn haired Special Agent asked in concern.

"Oh I've felt better," Kate admitted with a tired sigh. "Sucks not having Castle around and the thing iswhile we _suspect_ who has him and why they have him we've got no solid proof as to who and where. Not yet anyway. And the longer that goes on the more likely it looks like yet another person in this damn case is going to bite the dust."

"Hey that's nod going to happen," Ryan declared loudly from the other side of the room where he was going over some notes with Woodson. "We're on the ball Kade, none of this negadividy shid alright? Not until we have something to be negadive about."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Shaw concurred. "I'm here to help find your man and my fellow agent Kate and I don't back down from a case, to hell with the consequences. We go and question this Shanya Peterson with Victoria and go on from there while Frank works on getting a warrant from the DA's office."

"A warrant for what?" Kate enquired curiously.

"To search Hargraves home for a burner cell," Frank revealed. "Over the last week the calls we had traced from his office phone to that unidentifiable burner cell have stopped totally not one call. In fact the rates of calls to cell phone's period have been cut by a third. I'm not wholly confident about getting one but it's worth a try."

"Would it be worth trying to get a warrant for his private cell?" Kate inquired.

"Yes and I'm going to try for one of those too, I think personally it'll raise less suspicion if we can get his private cell records." Frank replied. "Chris and his team only need to have his cell for ten minutes to clone it, and then we can put a twenty four hour trace on it. There's been nothing on his office phone that's worth investigating and it's Chris' opinion he's using his private cell to communicate with the Dragon."

"What about Rod Halstead?" Kate asked. "Can we get a trace for his phone records?"

"I plan to but as we discussed last night I only think Halstead is a cover up job with no big long term involvement of your Mom's case." Frank replied. "Our main priority is to find Ricky and you questioning his Shanya Peterson are the first step and priority at the moment."

"Okay so where are we going with this?" Kate asked.

"Okay, Chris and his team are going to fit you, Agent Shaw and Victoria with listening devices so they can hear your entire conversation then we're going to Shanya Peterson's home in a three vehicle convoy me and Ryan and Esposito in one car, you, Agent Shaw and Victoria in the second and Agent Parnell and his team monitoring the conversation in a van bringing up the rear. You, Agent Shaw and Victoria will have full communication with myself, and Agent Parnell and you _must_ at the first word vacate the area if we give you the say so alright? The minute things go awry you are outta there understood?"

Kate made a face but acquiesced to the senior agent's request. "Understood," she repeated. "Assuming things don't hit the fan what next?"

"That depends totally on what sort of information if any we get out of Shanya Peterson," Frank answered. "I've seen you in action with questioning witnesses and Ryan and Esposito concur you have a knack for getting the most unwilling of witnesses to spill what they know about a case so I want you to try and get Shanya Peterson to tell you everything she knows about The Dragon and that anything she volunteered gets her and her kids an open invitation to the FBI Witness Protection program alright? I want you to stress that. I want to know anything and everything about this bastard and why he has Ricky and _where_ he's got him. If she tells us the name of his dog she gets into witness protection got it?"

"Got it," Kate parroted. "Are we going with vests?"

"_Yes_," Frank answered at once. "Everyone in this team is going to be wearing one. I don't want to take any chances, especially with you. These people have got trained snipers on their team and I don't want to lose anyone. Enough people have bitten the dust already since this whole mess started I don't want to lose anyone on my watch."

Within half an hour Agent Shaw, Kate and Gates were fitted out with a listening device and had their vests on ready to depart for Washington Heights. Esposito noticed the look of apprehension on the female detective's face and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey, we've god this," he said with a smile giving her a playful nudge with his elbow. "We've god your back and we _will _find Castle and get the son of a bitch who ordered the hit on your Mom alright? Don't swed it."

Despite her own reservations Kate couldn't help but feel lifted by her friend's optimism. "Thanks Javi," she said squeezing his hand back.

"Alright team, this is it!" Frank announced once the group had gathered in the basement parking garage. "Let's move Kate Ryan, Esposito and I will lead you. Agent Shaw and Victoria go next and Chris and his team will bring up the rear in the van. Don't break ranks and keep in radio contact at all times...understood?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement from the group. "Let's do this!"

Kate grasped the keys for the Crown Vic and with Shaw and Gates on either side of her strode toward the gleaming black vehicle the symbol and almost the definition of her and Rick's partnership at the precinct her chest full of determination.

It was time to go and get her man.

* * *

><p>AN2" There you go Christina it was before the end of the week...lol! Remember reviews feed the best! MWAH!


	28. Progression

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 28th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Progression' I do apologize for the long break in updates but I went interstate to visit a friend and her new baby and during that time I had little motivation to write. I'm home now and I now present you this offering. I would like to thank my beta reader Bella who gave me a really good piece of writing advice which I will use with future chapters of this story.

I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

><p>"So where are you staying?" Kate asked Shaw as they left the precinct and began their journey to Washington Heights.<p>

"Haven't figured that out yet," the auburn haired federal agent replied. "I came straight from JFK to the precinct with Frank this morning. I'll probably stay at the motel where Chris and David and their team are bunking down. How about you? Kevin and Javier told me you live with Rick now."

Kate let the ghost of a smile form on her lips. "I do, but we haven't been back to the loft since the fire," she replied. "Frank didn't think it was safe. Rick rented a room at the Waldorf Astoria for us and we were staying there til we had the blow up. I'm sure you've heard about and since then I've been staying at Dad's place on West Seventy Second with Paul Hannigan as my protective detail. I personally want to go back to the loft but I don't know when that'll be. It wouldn't feel right to go back there without Rick anyway."

"I understand," Shaw replied. "Well hopefully you'll be back in your own home soon. I feel confident of getting Rick back. Frank and his team are the best in the Bureau. No one gets away with anything when they're on the case."

"I hope so," Kate replied fervently. "I really hope so but I can't help thinking negatively. This whole thing started with a bunch of bent cops and even now even with all the people who are working on the case, people whom Rick would trust with his life I can't help but think somewhere somehow, someone will turn."

"Hey, cut the negativity," Gates scolded from the backseat. "No one in this team is going to turn. Everyone is watching each other's back. This group is water tight and we're not the bunch of cops that started this mess. One of their own has been taken by the bent side and I _know_ and _trust_ they're doing everything in their power to get him back."

Kate smiled at her superior's supportive declaration.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Shaw concurred. "Frank and his team would know if someone in the group is bent. I know Frank only chooses those who have openly proven their honesty and loyalty and from what I've heard, Rick does the same. He wouldn't have gone to Washington in the first place if there was a chance of someone crooked coming into things."

"I'm horrible," Kate said gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm horrible for doubting my friend's and boyfriend's judgement. I-"

"No, you're not. You've just experienced a lot over the years that's caused you to distrust people," Victoria countered, gripping the brunette's shoulder reassuringly. "I don't blame you for being that way. If I was in your situation I _know_ I would feel the same. Our experiences make us who we are, Kate. But you're strong enough to rise about all the bullshit and come out the other side a better and stronger person. You did it after you were shot and I know you'll do the same once all this mess is over and done with. You're worth a million of these bastards who have Rick and killed your Mom. They're a disgrace to the uniform and the United States Government. Hell they're a disgrace to the human race."

A huge lump formed in the back of Kate's thought and she blinked her eyes rapidly as tears threatened to form. She looked into the rear vision mirror and caught her boss's eye. The two women held each other's gaze for a moment then Kate turned her attention back to the road and the black suburban in front of them that she knew held Frank, Ryan and Esposito.

She just wanted this _over_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up<em>."

Through the faze in his head Rick opened his eyes and let out a low moan as the pain in his jaw, head and ribs combined to pulse agonizingly through his muscular frame. A hand grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him to a sitting position.

"One question," he groaned swallowing hard. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"None of your fucking business," Hargraves snapped. "Nosey bastard, aren't you?"

"Whereas, you're just a plain old bastard." Rick snapped back.

Hargraves grabbed the Writer hair and smashed his head into the wall behind him. Rick felt the spaceless bliss of unconsciousness begin to pull him under but he used what little strength he had to remain in the land of the living.

"`m gonna 'member everythin' you've done you s'n of a bit'h an' y'going d'wnnnnnn," he groaned. "You h've no idea th' p'ple I h've behin' me an' they can scr'w you right up."

Hargraves laughed manically."_Suuuuuuuuure they are!_" he said in a sarcastic sing song voice. "You and who's fucking army? Oh the FBI? _Bullshit,_ I've investigated Writer Boy and no one under the name 'Richard Castle' ever served with the Bureau. You were just big noting your pathetic ass, can't say I expected much from a show pony who can't keep it in his fucking pants."

Despite the insult Rick couldn't help but grin.

"What are you laughing at?" Hargraves snapped as he retrieved what looked like a burner cell out of his pocket.

"What I know you assh'le," Rick replied his grin widening ever further. "And you' incompeten'ce. Can't b'leive you got to dep commish ha ha! You couldn't investig'ate who f'rted in an elevat'r."

The last thing Rick remembered was yet another excruciating pain in his head before his blacked out again.

* * *

><p>At a little before 1PM, the three car FBI convoy arrived in the sleepy little Street of Akron Avenue in the seedier side of Washington Heights. Three houses away was number fifteen the residence of their target Shanya Peterson.<p>

"Alright Kate, remember what we talked about back at the precinct," Agent Parnell said in Kate's ear as the brunette exited the Crown Vic with Gates and Agent Shaw. "I know you're dressed as a cop but try not to question Shanya Peterson as one, be as gentle as you can. And remind her about the Witness Protection Program. If she tells you the name of the Dragon's dog, she has automatic and full protection. Got it?"

"Got it," Kate replied. "Let's do this."

"You god this Kade," Ryan said next. "We're all with you on this."

"Think of all the fun you're going to have with Wrider Boy when all this shid is over and done with," Esposito piped up. "You might want to put in for a few weegs of long service leave."

"_Oh Javier Esposito__,__ shut up!_" Kate hissed as Shaw and Gates followed her down the sidewalk, both struggling to contain themselves. "_Your mother must be ashamed of you, you inappropriate douche!_"

In her earpiece Kate could hear Ryan falling about laughing and as she walked past the black suburban, Frank and her friends had travelled in she nonchalantly slapped the tinted window.

"Alright team, serious stuff now. Let's can the hilarity til we've got something to be hilarious about," Frank's serious voice ordered. "Business first pleasure later, we need to find Ricky first."

"Thanks for the buck up boys, let's do this," Kate murmured as they got closer and closer to Shanya Peterson's house. "Stay with me."

The lines of communication remained silent as Kate, Shaw and Gates made their way down the sidewalk and up to the front door of number fifteen. She lifted her fist and smartly knocked on the door her chest swelling with apprehension.

There was a flurry of footsteps and a moment later then a slide bolt was unlocked and the door was open.

"Yeah? _Shit_," the tall black woman said he face falling as she spied Kate and Gates in their 'Police' vests and Shaw in her 'FBI' vest "Fuckin' cops? What did I do?"

"Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, are you Shanya Peterson?" Kate asked, showing the woman her badge.

"Yeah, why d'you wanna know?" the woman asked rudely. "Who the hell are you?" she added to Gates and Shaw.

"Special Agent Jordan Shaw, Federal Bureau of Investigation.' Shaw announced flashing her badge.

"Captain Victoria Gates, NYPD." Gates added showing her own badge.

"Can we have a few minutes of your time please?" Kate asked. "Maybe not on your front porch where people see things and word spreads you have two homicide cops and a federal agent on your ass?"

Kate had hit on Shanya Peterson's weak spot and the older woman gave her a hard stare before sliding the security chain across and yanking the door open.

"_Get in_,' she said waving them through hurriedly. "Come on, I don't want people to see three cops on my doorstep!"

Kate led the way into the house and was closely followed by Gates and Shaw.

"So why are you three here?" Shanya asked crossing her arms across her chest her body language obstinate and aggressive.

"Shanya, can we please sit down?" Kate asked a soft tone. "I don't want to argue, I just want to talk alright? No pressure, this is not an interrogation. I just want to chat."

"How can I believe you?" Shanya spat. "Cops don't keep their promises, they never have."

"I'm not asking you as a cop, Shanya. I'm asking you as a fellow human being," Kate said gently but firmly, holding the other woman's gaze. "Besides, I think you want to talk to me. You know who I am. You know I'm the cop whose Mom was murdered just two blocks from here. I think you've been expecting me for thirteen years."

Kate's words struck a chord with the older woman and her arms dropped to her sides

"You're Johanna Beckett's kid," she said with a sigh. "Word around said you were a homicide cop."

"I am," Kate replied, her voice soft and even. 'Captain Gates here is my boss and Agent Shaw is a federal Agent in from Washington who is participating in the investigation of my Mom's case, we've worked together before. And I trust these two women with my life. I don't care who you've talked to before. If you want to know who you can trust you've only go to come to one of us."

"Alright, go through to the living room," Shanya said reluctantly after a minute of silence. "Not promisin' anything though."

"Haven't asked you to promise me anything, Shanya, we'll be happy with anything you want to tell us," Kate said softly, following the older woman into the living room. "Now how's your day been?"

* * *

><p>In the dark space it was getting harder and harder for Rick to stay conscious. He constantly drifted into and out of consciousness and couldn't tell how long it had been since he had been at the precinct. Day and night morphed into one and as the hours went by his hope for rescue diminished.<p>

The Writer groaned inwardly and let out a heavy breath as a pair of voices roused him from the abyss of semi consciousness.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?" a new but awfully familiar voice spat. "I need him fully conscious! He looks half dead! We've got no chance of getting to Kate Beckett if you kill him you _idiot!_"

"You told me to bring him here and keep him quiet under any circumstances!" Hargraves snapped back. "Maybe even rough him up a bit to get him to spill his guts and that's what I did. If you want specifics damn well tell me what they are I'm not a fucking psychic!"

"Well what _has_ he said?" the voice asked with barely contained sarcasm. "He better have said _something_ to be in _that _condition."

"He hasn't uttered a word," Hargraves replied. "He's only said he knows more than we do, people are onto us and I couldn't investigate who farted in an elevator."

"Well he's got that right," the voice scoffed. "So no idea where Beckett is?"

"No, hardly anyone's seen her the last two weeks and on the occasions she has been seen out, it's been with this young guy. Looks like she and Writer Boy in there have busted up."

"Is that your _personal _assessment or is it confirmed?" the voice asked sarcastically.

"It's not confirmed, if you want things to stay quiet that only has to be a guess at the moment," Hargraves replied in a peeved tone. "As you said last night we don't know who we can trust anymore if we start poking around too much we may as well turn ourselves in. For what it's worth, I think Richard Castle's full of shit. I've done my investigation and no agent has ever served in the Bureau under the name 'Richard Castle,' he was only honking his own horn. He's got no more a connection to the feds than Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. I don't know why those feds questioned Halstead but I'm telling you right now, Richard Castle had nothing to do with it. You can't just go to the feds as a civilian and ask them to open up a cold case. Even relatives of a victim can't do there has to be probable cause and you know _we_ know there's no probable cause. The people who could drop us in it are dead Phil. We're safe and now you're here the asshole will squeal like a pig."

Rick gathered up what little strength he had and opened his mouth. "_Liiiiiiiiike hellllll_," he groaned, his voice echoing off the walls of his prison.

There was a sudden scuffle of activity from nearby and a pair of footsteps rushed up to Rick who was still unrestrained but lying on a filthy old mattress that had long since passed its use by date.

"Oh looky here, look who's awake!" the new voice exclaimed.

Yet another excruciating pain exploded in Rick's head as Hargraves grabbed the writer by the hair and yanked him to a sitting position.

"Be a good boy and sit up for our visitor," he snarled, banging his head against the cement wall for good measure.

"_Fuuuuuuck you!_" Rick groaned, giving the dirty cop the deepest of death glares. "_Asssssh'le_."

"I've been wanting to meet you, Mr Castle," the new voice said addressing Rick directly.

"W'sh I could say the same," Rick shot back, his eyes falling upon the Governor of New York Phil Robinson. "But I'll leave it at piss off you son of a bitch."

Rick's stomach fell through the floor as Robinson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gleaming silver Glock 23, the same model he carried as a Special Agent. His eyes bugged as the politician loaded a cartridge into it and pointed it in his direction.

"Where's Beckett?" he asked simply, the calmness of his voice sending a thrill of dread to race up and down Rick's spine.

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically. "Are you _honestly_ expecting me to answer that question?" he scoffed. "Really? You really are as dumb as you look."

In hindsight Rick would recall the following incident happened in comical slow motion but in reality it was lightning quick when Robinson flicked the safety on his Glock pointed the muzzle at Rick's leg and pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through the Writer kneecap and thigh it's lightning quick pace ripping a bloody path through his muscle, sinew and bone. There was a split second of disbelief before Rick fell onto his side and clutched at his bleeding limb.

"_ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH__,__ WHAT THE FUCK DIDYA DO THAT FOOOOOOOR?_" he screamed "_Jesus Christ!_ _Arrrrgggggh!_"

"You failed to answer my question, Mr Castle," Robinson replied, his tone light and carefree as if they were discussing the weather. "And each time you do the same you'll get another ounce of lead understand me? I want to know where the fuck your pretty little girlfriend is and I want to know _NOW!_"

Rick gritted his teeth and tried to stem the blood flow and the site where his kneecap used to be with his large hands.

"_You may as well put one in my head now because I would __**die**__ for that woman and nothing you can say or do will get me to tell you where she is,_" he groaned as his hands grew sticky with blood. "You've got y'sources, get them to find out where she is. But m'telling ya right now, she's smart she knows who you are and that you're after her. So do her friends and family and everyone at the t-twelfth you've got no hope. I may not have any connection to the Bureau but she knows people that do and if she's gone to the feds you're fucked."

Robinson lofted his leg and stomped his foot down on the Writer bloodied knee eliciting a agonizing scream from him.

"Not as fucked as you are, _Writer Boy_."

* * *

><p>"Can we cut the crap?" Shanya said to Kate as Kate sat in a threadbare old bucket seat opposite the older woman. "Just come out and say what you want."<p>

Kate took a deep breath before voicing. "I need you to tell me everything you know about my Mom's murder," she said in a soft tone. "You see I think The Dragon, the person responsible for ordering the hit on her has abducted my partner and is holding him against his will in an effort to get to me. I _know_ you hold information that will lead me to my partner which will in turn help me and Agent Shaw and Captain Gates here catch and convict The Dragon and forever remove the cloud of fear you and all the other girls in the area have been living under. I know he rules the roost here Shanya. I know he heads up a multi million dollar drug and prostitution ring and I know he's responsible for the deaths of dozens of people including two _children__,_ now I know the code of the street. I know you all want to be rid of this guy but I can't get rid of him and my _team_ can't get rid of him unless you or someone you know who had direct information talks to me. The only way we can make things safe for you, to make things safe for your _children_ is for one of you to talk and tell us _everything_ you know."

"Detective if I talk, I'm _dead_," Shanya said, the tone of fear creeping into her voice. "See? If I open my mouth once I'm dead, my kids are dead my family is dead. People are alive around here because we all keep our mouths shut."

"People are also dead because you keep your mouth shut, Shanya," Kate reminded the older woman firmly. "And I know the neighbourhood code dictates that you shut up, but there's also a good saying that for evil to prevail all it takes is for good men to do nothing. I know you're not that person Shanya, I know your _friends_ aren't that people. I know you want _The Dragon_ and his cronies to be brought down. I know you want to live safely and get a job other than prostitution. I can make that happen for you. You give me all the information you know and I will make sure you and your kids are safe. I have the full services of the Federal Bureau of Investigation witness protection program behind me. You tell me what sort of cereal _The Dragon_ has for breakfast and I can get you and your kids into witness protection _today__,_ right this second. No arguments."

"Really?" Shanya said doubtfully, looking at Shaw who was watching the conversation between the two women in polite interest. "If I spill my guts, tell you everything I know. I can get protection?"

"_Yes_," the auburn haired agent. "It only takes one phone call to my people and you're in. You tell us what you know and you can pack a bag for yourself and your kids and we can get you in the program _today_. And you'll be in protective custody up until the case goes to court and _the Dragon_ and his offsiders are caught, convicted and behind bars in a federal penitentiary."

"My kids are in school," Shanya revealed worriedly.

"Then we'll go and get them," Kate said softly. "You give us enough to go on and I'll personally help you pack their bags. There's a spot in the witness protection program for you Shanya and I guarantee no one is going to find out where you or your kids are. You may have dealt with bent cops before but I'm not a bent cop and neither are any of the people in my team or Agent Shaw's team. The tide has turned you and your friends will get justice."

There was a long silence during which Shanya looked deep into Kate's eyes. The female detective looked back not breaking eye contact and hoping against all hope the older black woman would choose to reveal all.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked eventually.

"You can trust me because like you I want to be free of _The Dragon's_ shackles," Kate replied. "My life has been tainted by his evil as much as yours and your friends has. He ordered my mother to be murdered when she discovered he was involved in this drug and prostitution ring. You can trust me because I'm not a bent cop. No one on my team is. You can trust me because I trust you to tell me what you know. I know you want to make things right for your friends and the other girls in the neighbourhood Shanya and I know you know telling me everything you know will make that happen."

Shanya got up and went over to the curtains and pulled them shut hurriedly.

"_If_ I tell you everything I want outta here today," she said, her eyes hard and her tone resolute. "If I tell you everything, we pack my shit, get my kids and get the hell out of town. _The Dragon_ has spies everywhere Detective and if I stick around I'm dead and your case goes to shit."

"You have my word," Kate replied. "You have my word and that of my team. They want to catch this son of a bitch as much as you do and will do what they have to, to bring him to his knees."

Shanya sighed heavily. "Alright, you've convinced me," she said dropping down into her chair. "Okay, it started back in '99..."

* * *

><p>The pain in Rick's leg was excruciating. In the rare occasions he was conscious what was left of his kneecap pulsed agonizingly. The bleeding had slowed to an almost indeterminate trickle and didn't bleed at all when he kept still. When the Writer wasn't drifting in and out of consciousness he was trying to sleep and head his battered and bruised body. He had long since stopped caring about the time of day or the location of his prison and had begun to fantasize about his and Kate's future in an effort to distract himself from the pain of his predicament.<p>

'_Do you Richard Edgar Castle take this woman Katherine Louise Beckett for your lawful wedded wife, to always have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in good times and in bad and in sickness and in health, til death do you part?' _

_Rick turned to the brunette who stood beside him her face aglow and swallowed hard a massive lump sitting in the back of his throat._

'_Always' he whispered._

'_And do you Katherine Louise Beckett take this man Richard Edger Castle for your lawful wedded husband, to always have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in good times and in bad and in sickness and in health, til death do you part?'_

_Kate smiled her whole face lighting up beneath the veil her mother had worn on her wedding day thirty eight years previously._

'_A-always' she whispered her voice catching_

'_If I could have the rings.'_

_Esposito reached into the pocket of his shirt where the bands were and carefully put them in the hand of Judge Markaway who was officiating the ceremony. The older man placed the platinum and gold rings on the open pages of his bible and opened his mouth to speak._

'_Bless O Lord, bless these rings and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord Amen'_

_Then came one of the moments Rick was looking forward to most. He took Kate's ring from Markaway and slid it onto her left ring finger up to the knuckle._

_'With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee worship, and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father and of the son and of the Holy Ghost Amen'_

_Rick slid the ring over Kate's knuckle and squeezed her hand, she smiled then took his ring from Markaway. She slid the platinum and yellow gold creation up his left ring finger and rested it on his knuckle then began reciting her lines is a quavery voice._

_'W-with this ring I thee wed. With my b-body I thee worship, and all my w-worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father and of the son and of the Holy Ghost Amen'_

Suddenly there was an excruciating pain in his knee and Rick was pulled from his daydream to find a young man of about sixteen or seventeen attempting to clean and patch up his knee. He jerked back ad immediately regretted it as a fresh pinch of pain shot up through his muscular thigh.

"Who the hel're you?" he exclaimed, clutching at his knee which had begun to bleed again. "What the hell're you doing?"

"Mr Castle please, I'm trying to fix your knee up," the youth said dabbing at the Writer's knee with a cotton pad smelling strongly of antiseptic. "If it doesn't get seen to, it could get infec-"

"Who the hell ar'you?" Rick repeated, jerking his leg away from the youth's ministrations again.

The youth didn't answer but continues to clean up Rick's leg cutting away his trouser leg and pouring a generous amount of hydrogen peroxide over the wound which immediately began sizzling and bubbling.

"_AAAAARGHHHH__,__ what the hell are you doing?_" Rick bellowed, flopping on his back and gritting his teeth and the pain in his knee tripled in its intensity. "Shit, that canes!"

"M-Mr Cas-tle p-please stay st-til or you'll damage your knee further!" the youth pleaded his voice taking on a panicked tone. "Y'you n-need to keep still!"

Rick dropped his head back on the filthy mattress he was laying on and let out a low moan of pain as the youth patched up his knee.

"T-thanks," he groaned. "G-god where am I?"

"I-I ca-can't tell you th-that. I'd have the crap belted out of me," the youth said using a tattered towel to soak up the blood under Rick's knee. "I'd have the shit kicked out of me if they knew I was here."

"T-than why are y-you here?" Rick groaned as the youth sprinkled antiseptic powder on his wound.

"Because what's happening to you is wrong, it's wrong what Mr Robinson and Mr Hargraves are doing to you and I want to try and make it better in any way I can," the youth said avoiding Rick's eyes. "Karma y'know?"

"You believe in good karma leave now and tell everyone in the twelfth precinct homicide department where I am," Rick groaned. "When this goes to court I'll cover your ass and you'll get off. You're young, you look like you wouldn't get more than a few months in juvie if you left and told the right people what you know now. Trust me. I'm around cops and federal agents every day. I know how it works for young people in situations like this."

"If I say anything I'm _dead,_" the youth declared. "Robinson had my brother killed when my Mom wouldn't do what he said and I've seen Hargraves unload a cartridge into a dude on Robinson's orders. I don't want that happening to me. If I even _think_ about grassin' on those two I'm dead, the rest of my family is dead. If I say anythin' I'm a dead man. If I shut up, everyone stays alive."

"A lot of people will die if you keep your mouth shut too," Rick countered. "What's your name anyway kid?"

The black youth hesitated before looking Rick in the eyes. "T-Tyler," he stammered. "Tyler Harrington."

The youth's name was familiar to Rick and he racked his mind in an effort to recall where he had heard it.

"Your mother is Benita Harrington," he said eventually. "You lived in an apartment block on the corner of Jacaranda and Poulton streets in Washington Heights that was burned down ten years ago, your brother was Leroy Harrington who was only six months old and he died in the fire."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open in surprise at the writer's revelation.

"How the _hell_ do you know that?" he yelped. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"Because I've been investigating this whole mess with my friends at the Twelfth precinct for the last four years," Rick explained. "My girlfriend's mother was murdered in an alley off Jacaranda Street back in '99 when she discovered Peter Hargraves and Phil Robinson were the ones behind the drug and prostitution ring based out of Washington Heights. My team and I know Robinson ordered a man called Dick Coonan to kill her and we know that only two years later a fire warden called Rod Halstead was ordered to light the fire at the apartment building in an effort to shut your Mom and her friend Jacinta Rowe up. I know there's a whole team behind Robinson and Hargraves Tyler but there's a team behind me too. You can stay silent and let those two sons of bitches literally get away with murder or you can do the right thing and go to the twelfth precinct and tell Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Victoria Gates, Kate Beckett and Frank Grasman what you know. I will personally ask the DA for immunity for you absolution from your part in this whole mess if you go now and tell them what you know. The earlier you stop, the easier it will be for you trust me. I've been around law enforcement people all my life and I know what will happen if you do the right thing. It's not too late to be the good man in all this Tyler. Think of all the lives you'll save if you do the right thing. Because I guarantee you if I get killed you won't just have the NYPD on your ass."

Tyler gave the Writer a hard look. "You really are with the feds?" he said eventually.

"I'm not answering that question honestly til I know I can trust you implicitly," Rick replied. "I certainly know some federal agents; some I've become quite friendly with over the years."

"And Mr Hargraves and Mr Robinson don't know this do they?" Tyler asked as he took a bandage and began wrapping it around the Writer bleeding knee.

"No, at least I don't think they do," Rick replied. "If they did, the bullet Robinson put in my knee would have gone in my skull, oh and by the way don't give those sons of bitches any respect by prefacing them with 'Mr' they don't deserve it, those bastards don't deserve to be pissed on."

The corners of Tyler's mouth twitched as he fought off a smile.

"They demanded it," he said, carefully wrapping the Writer's leg. "If I call them anything but Mr Robinson or Mr Hargraves I get belted up. They _demand_ respect."

"No one demands respect, Tyler. It's something that has to be earned," Rick told the teenager sagely. "I don't know about you but I don't respect a pair of men who have murdered men, women and _children_ and don't give a shit about the consequences. I mean ... who does that? They don't respect society so why should society respect them? And Robinson is aiming to run this country. Do you want an asshole like that running this country? I sure as hell don't."

"I just want my Mom and sister to be safe," Tyler confessed as he tied off the bandage.

"The only way that's going to happen for sure Tyler is if you tell my people at the twelfth precinct what you know," Rick replied with a grunt as a fresh wave of pain shot up his thigh. "Even if I do get a bullet in my skull I want you to do the right thing. Be a man, prove to the world you're more of a man any of those sons of bitches are. Be someone your Mom and sister can be proud of, someone your brother can be proud of."

Tyler bit his lip. "M-Mr Castle, I c-can't. If I say something I'm _dead!_" the teen exclaimed in panic. "If they find out I said anything I'll have what happened to Johanna Beckett happen to me. Yeah I know how old lady Beckett snuffed it."

"Then you know she's not the only one who died in that manner, you're a creative and kind hearted kid Tyler if you weren't you wouldn't be here,' Rick said, wincing as his knee adjusted to the tight compress upon it. "I know you came here off your own back and that Hargraves and Robinson don't know you're here. You're resourceful enough to be able to get to the twelfth precinct without being busted. I know you can do it. I have confidence in you!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Mr Castle, I-I've gotta go."

And with that Tyler Harrington jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN2: Well what d'ya think? I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait! Reviews are love and feed the beast!


	29. Tick tock, Tick tock

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to Chapter 29 titled 'Tick tock, Tick tock...' I ought to warm you there is liberal use of the 'F' word in this chapter.

I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

><p>"And I have personally seen Robinson kill someone, he has a silver Glock twenty three, same as yours," Shanya told Kate nodding towards the service weapon holstered on her hip. "Her name was Cassidy Jackson. She worked the Princeton Street William Terrace area. Robinson wanted her to start selling coke on a big scale in the area after another girl Luanne Price bit the dust and she did for a while but after she got pregnant she decided to get out of the business and he didn't like that. He unloaded a whole cartridge into her, it was foul. I barfed my guts up."<p>

"Did Cassidy come to you expressing her fears?" Shaw asked Shanya. "I mean did you know her well?"

"Oh yeah, Cass was one of my best friends," Shanya said. "Before she died she went to Johanna Beckett and told her everything I'm telling you. Robinson's spies found that out and that's when he ordered Dick Coonan to silence her. I saw her go into that alley the night she was killed and Dick Coonan go after her. There was a blood curdling shriek and then I saw Coonan run out covered in all this blood. When the coast was clear I went in and well saw her...I'm really sorry you have to hear this." She added to Kate who was biting her lip in an effort not to cry. "Everyone in the neighbourhood knew Dick Coonan was one of Robinson's right hand men he did a lot of his dirty work til you shot him in the twelfth. Then Lockwood took over his position and when Montgomery shot him Hargraves took over."

"No, I'm alright," Kate said in a thick voice. "It's hard to hear but it's essential to the case. Have you heard or seen anything relating to who shot me at Montgomery's funeral last year?"

"Only heard rumours unfortunately," Shanya replied apologetically. "Cass told me word about was Robinson knew you were getting closer to finding out he was behind your Mom's murder and wanted to silence you. _Apparently_ he scouted around his 'friends' and the only person with the shooting skill good enough to get you after Lockwood bit the dust was Hargraves who served for a short time in the special forces and started to train as a sniper before he left the military and went into law. _After_ you were shot and Hargraves didn't manage to 'finish the job' Robinson apparently went mental. They had a falling out for a while before they got back together earlier this year. Then those two feds..."

"Agents Woodson and Parnell," Shaw supplied.

"Yeah, them guys," Shanya noted, nodding her head. "When those feds came about, word got out someone was investigating Johanna Beckett's case again and things started to get serious. Robinson and Hargraves sent their stooges around the neighbourhood to anyone who knew about what really happened and reminded them to 'shut up' Hargraves himself came here to 'talk' to me.

There was a long silence in the room as Shanya finished speaking.

"Do you have any idea where my partner could be?" Kate asked after a moment of digesting the information she'd just been given. "He's in extreme danger. If Hargraves and Robinson have put a bullet in people who know nothing about my Mom's case I know they won't hesitate to do the same to my partner."

"He could be anywhere, detective. I really wish I could tell you exactly where he might be," Shanya replied apologetically. "But Robinson as you know has huge amounts of real estate, he could be in the basement of a warehouse here in the Heights or in a fancy ass apartment on the Upper West Side. All I know is that he does own a majority of warehouses and apartment blocks in this area. I'm not entirely sure where he would have taken your partner but if you're going to look anywhere start here in the Heights. There are plenty of places around here you could hide someone."

"_Alright__,__ that's enough__.__ Get her to pack her bags and we'll get her out of here,_" Frank's voice said in Kate, Shaw and Gates' earpieces. "_T__ime to get her the hell out__,__ Kate__.__ Let's MOVE!_"

"Alright, you've given us enough to go on. Would you like some help packing a suitcase?" Kate asked Shanya. "Agent Shaw and Captain Gates can help too if you like."

Shanya slumped back in her chair. "Would you?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Of course, let's do this" Gates told the woman as she got to her feet. "Detective Beckett can help you pack your own things and Agent Shaw and I can pack for your children."

"Thankyou so much Captain, pack anything for the girls just don't forget the blue teddy, Cabbage Patch Doll with the pink tutu on or the Red plush lady bug toy. Those are the girls favourite toys, they'd go mental if I didn't bring them. Suitcases are on the top shelf of the wardrobe of their bedroom."

"We're onto it."

* * *

><p>Seemingly hours later Rick was roused by a loud splashing noise he opened his eyes a crack and saw Hargraves standing over Tyler Harrington as the young boy tipped what appeared to be bags of ice cubes into a large metal tub.<p>

"Hurry up boy!" Hargraves barked, smacking the teenager over the back of the head. "I haven't got all day!"

"Well fucking do it yourself then!" Tyler snapped, dropping the bag of ice cubes into the tub. "You and Robinson are fucking psycho! This is _wrong_ man, just _wrong!_ People are going to find out about what you're doing, _he_ found out. What makes you think nobody else has?"

"_Because_ 'you nosey little shit' we've told them to shut up!" Hargraves growled, poking the teenager in the small of his back with is service weapon. "And if you don't continue putting those fucking ice cubes in, you'll meet the same fate as your _brother__!_ Hurry up and shut your fucking mouth!"

"You're a psychopath," Tyler muttered as he reluctantly poured the rest of the bag of ice cubes into the crate of water. "Why do this? He's not going to say anything, why not go after Beckett herself? She's the one you've gotta beef with. He's a writer. He knows nothin'"

"What has he told you?" Hargraves snapped, scruffing the youth's shirt collar and roughly shoving him up against the wall. "What the _hell_ has he told you?"

"Nothin', the bastard's been out cold whenever I've been here!" Tyler yelped as Hargraves pressed the muzzle of his service weapon into his chest. "And what makes you think I'd tell you anything if he had? You want to find out where this cop is, you do your own dirty work. I'm not your fucking slave!"

"Like hell you're not, now hurry up and finish you're job," Hargraves snarled, yanking Tyler back off the wall and shoving him towards a nearby door. "And if you don't do it properly I'll blow your fucking brains out..._GO!_"

'_Oh god__,__ Tyler__.__ Go to the Twelfth__.__ I'm a goner if you don't'_ Rick groaned inwardly as he snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be unconscious. '_Do the right thing kid__,__ you're better than this.'_

* * *

><p>Kate, Shaw and Gates helped Shanya Peterson pack all she needed for herself and her daughters and took them back to the twelfth where the team that would take them into witness protection was waiting. Once the mother and her children were taken into hiding, Kate headed straight to the break room to make herself a coffee. She was bustling around the cupboard finding her mug when Esposito strode in.<p>

"Girl, you were _awesome!_" he exclaimed, embracing the female detective. "You would get the head of the CIA to spill his guts. That was _brilliant!_ We'll have Castle back in no time."

Kate returned her friend's hug with a small smile. "I hope so, Javi. I really do," she said with a sigh. "We've got the information for a case to arrest Robinson and bust his ass for Mom's murder but it won't be worth it if I don't get Rick back. I would rather have him back and safe over finding the bastard who took Mom. Honestly I would. He's my heart."

Esposito embraced the female detective again. "I know he is, Chica. But don't underestimate Frank and his boys, hey even me and Honey Milk will bust our asses getting our boy back and in one piece. We're so close, I can _smell_ it."

Kate felt her insides lift at the Latino detective's optimism.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and Kevin, Javi. I owe you so much," she confessed just as Ryan entered the room carrying a pizza box. "Neither of you know how to tell a joke to save your life but you have my back every step of the way and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am."

"Hey, I can tell a joke!" Ryan exclaimed, opening the box that smelled alluringly of pepperoni and melted cheese. "Javi couldn't tell a joke if a joke telling manual jumped up and bit him in the ass."

"You two are terrible," Kate said with a giggle as she sat down and seized a gooey slice of pizza. "You're both pretty funny, not as much as Castle though."

"Hey, you're bias. We need an independent evaluator!" Ryan declared with a grin.

"Get into your lunch bro or we'll eat it all." Esposito told his partner seizing his own slice and pushing the box toward him.

There was silence for a few minutes as the three friends sat around the battered break room table and consumed their meal.

"Why is he doing this?" Kate asked eventually, her tone small and vulnerable. "I mean _why_ Rick? He doesn't have anything to do with Mom's case...he-"

Kate's eyes welled with tears and spilled over running down her cheeks.

"Kate, Robinson and Hargraves have gone after Rick because they know he's your heart and the best way of getting to you," Ryan said softly, reaching across the table and grasping his friend's hand. "He's taken him because he knows you won't just sit by and let it happen. He's doing this to screw with your head and for no other reason. He knows we're onto him and is doing his best to rattle your cage before we open up a can of woopass on him."

The corners of Kate's lips twitched as she fought off a smile. "And we're going to do that?" she asked, scrubbing at her eyes and smudging her makeup.

"Chica, we're going to bring a new meaning to the phrase 'opening up a can of woopass," Esposito said confidently, his tone assured and confident. "Those sons of bitches won't know what's hit them once Brand Beckett, Ryan and Esposito rains down on them. Come on kid, we've got this. You _know_ we do."

Kate smiled not _quite_ feeling her friend's optimism. "Thanks Javi."

* * *

><p>Rick woke up suddenly when someone grabbed his shirt collar and a handful of hair and began dragging him off the dirty mattress and across the dirty cement floor.<p>

"_ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!_" he bellowed, twisting hard in an effort to get away from his captor. "_AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FUUUUCK!_"

The captor threw Rick down and his head hit the edge of something cold and metallic, fresh pain washed over him like a tidal wave and then came the new and unpleasant feeling of nausea followed. His stomach contracted and with a magnificent heave the Writer vomited expelling the contents of his stomach all over the leather shoes of his captor.

"You fucking _ASSHOLE!_" Robinson yelled, sinking the toe of his sick covered shoe into the Writer's ribs. "You are gonna tell me where the hell Beckett is and you're going to tell me _NOW!_"

The pain that followed was the worst Rick had experienced in his forty one years of life. The temperature was suddenly white hot, and then ice cold and a thousand microscopic needles pierced his skin. He opened his mouth to feed his body with oxygen but only got ice cold water. Panic rose in his chest and bile flooded his mouth as he tried to take in oxygen. A secondary crunching pain radiated from the back of his head as he was pulled out of the bone chilling cold and suddenly he was able to heave in some air his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to recover.

"_Why're you doin' th'sssssss?"_ he groaned, spitting out a mouthful of bile and water his eyes and nose streaming. "_Uuuuuuggggggh_."

"Because I want to know where Detective Beckett is...are you _deaf?_" Robinson spat, pressing the Writer's neck against the edge of the tub and purposely choking him. "I will keep doing this to you til you tell me where the hell she is."

"_Sh-she's wh-where y-you can't t-touch'er,_" Rick answered, hissing through his teeth and heaving more breath sensing he was about to be dunked in the ice water again. "_F-forget i-t you bastard, you'll n-never touch h-her. Y-you h-haven't to n-now and you w-won't n-no mat-ter w-what y-you d-do to m-meeeeeee._"

Robinson pulled out his Glock, aimed it at Rick's head and pulled the trigger. The writer jerked away at the last second and heard the bullet whistle past his ear before the ounce of lead pierced the skin of his shoulder and went right through the bone of his clavicle and upper left arm before exiting his body with a spray of blood, muscle and sinew.

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH!_" the writer screamed, his voice breaking and throat tearing as his muscular frame was consumed by mind addling agony. "_Aaaahh__,__ you ASSHOLE!_"

"What the hell are you _doing?_" a young voice Rick instantly recognised as Tyler Harrington's exclaimed loudly. "Jesus Christ, you shot him again. What the _hell_ are you thinking?"

"Hey, I've told you keep your useless mouth shut or I'll put a fucking bullet in your skull!" Hargraves exclaimed, shoving the teenager against the wall on the other side of the ice water filled tub and pressing the muzzle of his service weapon into his chest. "If you know what's good for you and your _family__, _you'll shut up."

"You're both psycho!" Tyler exclaimed in disbelief as Rick laid barely conscious and moaning in agony on the floor. "Why are you belting him up? You want Beckett not Castle!"

"Hey, if you can't shut him up or I'll put a bullet in both of ya!" Robinson snarled at Hargraves. "Time's of the essence, I've gotta be in Washington in the morning. We need to find Beckett _today! _We find her and _all _this goes away, got it?"

Despite struggling to stay in the land of the conscious Rick forced himself to laugh. "_You have nooooooooo idea,_" he groaned, the widest of grins spreading across his face. "_Y'may be the Dragon, she's the slayer. Y'not gonna win __**asshoooooole**_."

Robinson's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and he grabbed a handful of Rick's hair, yanked him up and plunged his face into the ice water not allowing him the chance to inhale before hitting the water. Rick struggled as much as he was able a multitude of feelings coursing through his body. His lungs seemingly exploded and it felt like a thousand white hot swords where slicing his insides as Robinson pushed him under the ice cold water submerging his entire torso into the liquid.

"_Stop stop STOP!_" Tyler screamed as Robinson repeatedly dunked Rick in the water barely allowing the writer to take in a much needed breath. "This is fucking _WRONG! _Just stop, he's not saying anything. You'll kill him before you find out anything. Just stop, p-please!"

Robinson dropped Rick's boneless and unconscious bulk on the cement floor and strode over to Tyler shoving the team up against the wall.

"This is none of your concern!" he snarled. "You shut up and help or get the hell out. I don't need a punk ass little _sissy_ fucking up my plan. I don't know why Hargraves brought you in, in the first place. You're a useless piece of shit."

Tyler stared down the politician drawing himself up. "I'm done," he told the older man. "I don't want anything more to do with this shit. You can kill Richard Castle for all I care. I should have said no _ages_ ago. You can do all the dirty work yourself. I'm going home"

Robinson's eyes narrowed. "_Get out_," he growled in a dangerous tone. "Get out before I blow your brains out, you're a useless sack of shit Harrington, just like your whore of a mother."

"Fuck you!"

And before either Robinson or Hargraves or Robinson could come after him, Tyler ran out of the warehouse and into the street just as the sun began to go down its rays glinting off the windows of the surrounding buildings.

That Writer guy was right. It was time to do the right thing, time to grow up and be a man. He had to find Detective Beckett before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Kate, Ryan and Esposito quickly polished off the pizza and began a spirited game of matchstick Texas Hold 'em as they waited for news or further instruction from Frank and his team. They kicked their shoes off and hung their Kevlar vests over the backs of their seats and tried to relax when Alexis turned up with Noah the Special Agent usually assigned to look after Martha.<p>

"Alexis?" Kate exclaimed, sitting up in a hurry.

"I think there's some paperwork we can do," Esposito said, tactfully getting up and pulling Ryan to his feet. "C'mon bro, we can help Karpowski with the Martinez case."

"But-alright," the Irish Detective agreed.

The two detectives left the room, closing the door behind them and Alexis dove into Kate's arms the tears in her blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's happening?" Kate asked after a while of stroking the red head's hair comfortingly. "Hey, deep breaths or you'll choke yourself."

Alexis forced herself to breathe then looked up into Kate's green eyes her eyes red and cheeks blotchy from the effort of crying.

"I j-just want Dad back,' she whispered, giving a little hiccup. "No one is telling me or Grams anything and I had this huge row with Agent Pelling and said if he didn't take me to the precinct I would go on my own. That's when Noah jumped in and offered to take me. I need to know what's going on Kate...he's my D-Dad!"

"Honey, I don't know if I'm _allowed _to tell you anything," Kate told the teen apologetically. "You know this is federal investigation, your Dad is an abducted federal agent and that's a big deal."

"I _know_ and that's what Agent Pelling was saying but he was being a total ass about it..." Alexis began.

"Alexis, Ray's only doing his job. Frank says he's one of the best in the bureau..."

"I know, but why can't he have any bedside manner like Dad or Noah? They manage to do their jobs without being total douches!"

Kate chuckled. "Not everyone has your Dad's winning personality, honey," she admitted. "Look at Dr Perlmutter, he's an excellent M.E but has the personality of a box of rocks on the job and isn't light and fluffy like Lanie is, yet neither is a better M.E than the other."

"I called Agent Pelling an asshole," Alexis muttered sheepishly. "I feel so bad about that!"

Kate embraced the redhead. "I understand why you did, sweetie. One tends to act out of character when in a stressful situation, look what I did to Kevin and Javi," she theorized. "I have never purposely punched anyone in my life. It's always been in self defence or accidentally in a sparring session. But with those two I went to town. And I feel sheepish about it still, even though they don't think it's any big deal."

"So can you tell me _anything?_" Alexis asked, her blue eyes boring into Kate's green ones, pleadingly. "I need to know _something._ I'm going nuts here."

"We're making progress," Kate informed the worried youngest Castle. "Agent Shaw and Captain Gates went with me to Washington Heights to question someone who we believe knows started this whole mess. We believe they are the same people or person who took your Dad. Frank and Agents Woodson and Parnell are right now formulating a plan to go looking for your Dad."

"So you think the person who ordered the hit on your Mom is the same person who took Dad?" Alexis asked.

Kate opened her mouth to answer but exhaled and ran her fingers through her mussed up brunette tresses.

"I don-_yes_," she said with a sigh. "But you mustn't tell _anyone_ what I have told you Alexis, I've probably told you more than I should have."

"What am I going to say to Grams then?" Alexis questioned. "She's going to want to know something."

"Tell her Kevin, Javi and I along with Franks' team are doing our bes-_no_ we're busting our balls to get your Dad back," Kate said resolutely. "The whole department is trying to get your Dad back and we'll be dammed if we're going to let anything bad happen to him. He's the heart and soul of this department, Alexis and we want him back."

"He wants to marry you, you know that?" Alexis voiced.

Kate did a double take. "R-really?" she exclaimed, her voice coming out in a stammer. "He said that?"

"No, but his actions say he wants to," Alexis replied, pulling back Esposito's seat and dropping down into it. "I know my Dad, Kate. You're it for him, his third time lucky. I've never seen him act the way he does with you, with any other woman. He's more touchy feely with you and I'm not talking about kissing. I mean hand holding, hugging and the arm touches you don't know you give to each other all that. He wants to settle down with you for the rest of his life but because of his past experience and I think his consideration of what's happened to you in the past, has prevented him from bringing it up. You two have a connection I've never seen with any other couple. You are yin and yang, salt and pepper any other complimentary condiment you care to bring up."

"I-I erm-er..." Kate stammered.

"I don't know if you're ready to hear it, Kate. But if Dad popped the question I would be he first to celebrate never mind Grams, Dr Parish or Detective's Ryan and Esposito," Alexis proclaimed with a bright smile. "And I have confidence you'll find him alive and in one piece. The connection you two have will be the driving force."

Kate gave the teen a smile. "I hope it helps," she replied with a sad smile. "And I know your Dad and I are each other's perfect match. I don't know what I'd say if he did pop the question but I'll tell you now I'm not _totally_ adverse to the idea of getting married."

Alexis smiled and embraced the female detective. "Would you like to come over for tea tonight?" she asked. "Grams asked me to invite you. Since the explosion at the loft neither of us have seen you much and I know Grams wants to make sure you're alright. You know how she worries."

Kate returned the hug. "I'd love to," she answered with a smile. "I don't know when I'll be leaving the precinct though, everyone's on a knife's edge waiting to hear what Frank and his team will do."

"Well if you're not at Gram's apartment by seven, we'll come to you," Alexis said brightly "Dad's told us before when you get stuck at the precinct you tend to eat junk and turn your desk into a Styrofoam temple, so we'll come with some proper food."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm having words with your father when I find him," she commented. 'That's a total load of bull, just because once he came to my apartment and saw a recycling bin full of take out containers I hadn't gotten around to throwing out..."

Alexis grinned. "I can't wait til all this mess is over and done with Kate, I miss our DVD and pizza nights, it seems like ages since we've had one," the redhead said reminiscently. "It seems ages since Grams and I have seen you."

"I promise as soon as I've found your Dad and know he's okay, I'll come over for the most gastronomic DVD pizza night," Kate promised. "RomComs, extra cheese and we'll toast marshmallows over candles seeing as your Grams doesn't have an open fireplace, alright?"

"Sounds good, well I better be heading back to Grams. I promised Noah I wouldn't linger."

"Noah huh?" Kate teased, raising an eyebrow. "I've never heard you call him Agent Pearson, anything you want to tell me?"

Alexis immediately turned a magnificent shade of red that closely matched the colour of her hair.

"Oh, don't _you_ start. Grams is already teasing me," the teenager muttered, averting her eyes from the female detective's gaze. "That's his name isn't it? Grams calls Agent Pelling, Ray."

"Does she fancy him?" Kate teased with a giggle.

"_Kaaaaaaaaaaate!_" Alexis moaned.

Kate grinned and enveloped the mortified teen in a hug. "It's cool if you're attracted to Noah, he _is_ kind cute,' she admitted. "And he's not that much older than you, so it's not likely your Dad would object if you guys did date."

"_Kaaaaaaaate!_" Alexis moaned. "Noah's cute, yes. But I'm not thinking about dating him, there's probably some code about federal agents dating the people they're protecting anyway."

"Yeah, there probably is but your Dad isn't going to be missing permanently and this case is going to be over and done with one day, then you two kids will be free to date," Kate said with a smile. "Don't rule it out Lex, follow your heart. It's the best thing, I see that now. There's no point in putting off any happiness you could have."

Alexis rubbed her face, still averting her gaze from the female detective. "I'll keep that in mind," she grumbled. "See you for dinner, alright?"

"See you then, Alexis."

With the ghost of a smile upon her lips, Kate watched as the youngest Castle left the break room went to Noah's side and made their way to the elevator at the end of the department floor.

"Everything alright with kid Castle?" Esposito asked, poking his head into the break room.

"Yeah, think she has the hots for Agent Parsons though,' Kate replied with a grin. "Just watched them walk to the elevator and swear I saw her check out his ass."

Esposito chuckled heartily "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree then?" he said with a grin. "Castle Senior's always checkin' out your ass."

"Oh grow up, Javi, _try_ no to be so purile," Kate said dryly, rolling her eyes and elbowing the Latino detective in the side. "Any news from Frank?"

"Nah, he's still in interrogation one with Woodson and Parnell."

Kate sighed. "Damn," she grumped "well go get Kevin huh? I want to finish fleecing you guys in this game. It ain't over til the fat lady sings y'know."

Esposito grinned.

"You're on Chica you're on," he said

* * *

><p>Tyler Harrington pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and pushed his sunglasses up his nose further as he stared at the exterior of the twelfth precinct building from across the other side of East Twenty First Street. He knew he was doing the right thing but his stomach clenched in fear as he contemplated what <em>could<em> happen if Hargraves or Robinson found out what he was up to. He knew the governor and bent cop wouldn't hesitate to kill his entire family then track him down and give him the same treatment Castle was getting but his desire to do the right thing was overwhelming and it was determination he stepped off the curb and began striding across the road ready to do the right thing.

* * *

><p>"I fold. I'm out," Ryan announced, throwing his cards down on the table. "I'm never playing poker against you two ever again. If we were playing for money I'd be so broke I'd have to hitchhike home."<p>

"Nah bro, we'd give you a ride," Esposito teased his partner as he looked down at his hand. "Ready to fold Becks?"

"Call me Becks again and I'll put you on the floor," Kate retorted, not taking her eyes off her hand as she rearranged the cards. "I raise you fifty and a wagyu scotch fillet at Nobu's if you can beat my hand."

"I raise you a hundred and you do my paperwork for a week," Esposito countered, flicking forward two matches and laying down his hand. "Four of Aces, Seven of Aces, Eight of Aces, Six of Aces and Five of Aces, straight flush _Becks_."

Ryan sniggered as Kate shot the Latino detective a death glare.

"Queen of Spades, King of Spades, Joker of Spades, ten of Spades and Ace of Spades _Royal Flush_ _Ja-vi-er_," Kate declared triumphantly putting her hand down over the Latino detective's. "I win_ toots."_

Ryan leaned back in his chair and roared with laughter as his partner swore.

"Oh no _WAY!_" he bellowed as his two friends and colleagues shared a high five. "Are you _serious?_"

"Pay up, Javi. I'll let you off the paperwork," Kate teased, rubbing her fingers together in front of her friend's face. "I would like it in small notes so I feel like I've won more."

Ryan sniggered. "I don't have a hundred bucks on me, make it a fifty and an I.O.U," Esposito groused good naturedly. "Nice job Bec-"

"Call me Becks and I'll break your nose again," Kate grumbled, the hint of a smile upon her face. "Only Maddie is allowed to call me that."

Esposito grinned. "Just teasin' Chica," he said with a sigh. "What'cha doing tonight? Want to come out to dinner with Lanie and I? We're going to this new Thai place in Chinatown. You and Jenny too bro."

"I'd love to Javi but I pro-"

"_I need to see detective Beckett!_" the voice of a young man declared loudly from the bullpen.

"I'm sure anything you can tell her you can tell us," Jane Karpowski said to the youth who was dressed in the typical low slung jeans and hooded top of the modern Manhattan youth. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell Detective Beckett that," the youth replied rudely. "Where is she?"

In perfect unison the boys and Kate left the break room and made their way into the bullpen where they found a young man of about sixteen or seventeen 'facing off' with Karpowski who was regarding him with scepticism, the rest of the department's detectives all the Special Agents and Gates in a wide circle around them.

"Ah Kate, this-" Karpowski began.

"Are you Detective Beckett?" the youth asked his face flooding with relief.

"I am. Can I help you?" Kate asked cautiously. "What's your name?"

"Tyler Harrington."

"And how can I help you Tyler?" Kate asked, feeling Ryan and Esposito go to either side of her like a pair of protective bodyguards.

"I know where Mr Castle is."

* * *

><p>AN1: **_DUN DUN_****_ DUUUUUUUUUN!_** Thanks for reading, and remember reviews feed the beast!


	30. Let's Get the Bastards!

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 30th Chapter of Absolution titled 'Let's Get the Bastards' No previewing narrative from me today, just enjoy the read!

* * *

><p>There was uproar.<p>

Frank raced across the bullpen and came to a skidding stop beside Esposito. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Who're you?" Tyler exclaimed.

"This is Agent Frank Grasman, Tyler. You can trust him," Kate said hurriedly. "_Can we just be cool here?_" she hissed to the older man. "_Let me handle this_."

Tyler lit up. "Mr Castle said I could trust you,' he said, addressing Frank directly. "And you must be Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan."

"Castle told you this?" Esposito asked doubtfully. "Look kid-"

"Javi back off, we need a lead and he could give it to us." Kate told her friend. "Go to obs one with Kevin, Frank. I will talk to Tyler in interro one, okay?"

Esposito gave the female detective a searching look. "Alright, c'mon bro. This I gotta see."

And with that Esposito grabbed Ryan's arm and the two detectives disappeared into the nearby observation room that looked directly into interrogation room one.

"Tyler, are you alright with Agent Grasman and I taking you to an interrogation room for a bit of a chat?" Kate asked, her tone soft and friendly. "Nothing heavy, we just want to hear what you have to tell us."

"Yeah, alright." Tyler said amiably as Gates slipped into the observation room with Ryan and Esposito.

"Come with me."

Kate led the way to interrogation room with Tyler and Frank close by. She pushed open the door and led the way into the well lit room closing the door behind her.

"Can I get you a drink, Tyler?" she offered, deciding to open the conversation with a non aggressive non-cop manner. "Soda, tea, coffee maybe a hot chocolate?"

"Soda would be nice...thanks," the young man answered, sliding into the seat facing the one way mirror.

"Javi, can you get a coke from the vending machine?" Kate asked her friend who she knew was on the other side of the mirror. 'I'll fix you up later."

"_On it_," Came the faint reply.

"So, what can you tell us?" Frank asked, his tone quite a bit softer than with his initial question.

"Hargraves and Robinson have got Mr Castle and are holding him hostage," Tyler said at once. "They've-"

"I apologize for interrupting, Tyler. But can you give the full names of who has Special Agent Rodgers hostage?" Frank asked.

"Rodgers?" Tyler said in confusion. "I mean Mr Castle, y'know the writer?"

"They're one in the same, Tyler. Richard Castle is only a pen name." Kate revealed.

"So he _is_ a fed? I figured he was." The teen said with a wry smile. "He's smart."

"If you could answer Agent Grasman's question please, Tyler," Kate pressed firmly.

"Oh yeah, um Deputy Commissioner Peter Hargraves and Governor Phil Robinson have Mr Castle or Special Agent Rogers hostage in Washington Heights on the corner of Poulton and Gamber Streets."

"What's his condition?" Frank asked as a knock came on the door and Kate went to answer it.

"He's real bad, Sir. Mr Robinson has shot him twice, once through the left knee and once through the right arm just up here," Tyler explained indicating to his collarbone. "His knee looks like it's exploded. I tried patchin' it up but he's gonna need to go to hospital. And there's tons of blood on his shoulder, I reckon the bones broken and going by the way he's talking his jaw is broken and I _know_ he's got a major head injury... there's a massive wound on the back of his head."

"Is he conscious or unconscious?" Kate asked making her way back over to the table and setting the can of coke Esposito had given her in front of Tyler. "There you go."

The teen popped the can and took a long swig from it.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "When I left he was unconscious, you gotta go and get him Detective or they'll kill him! Mr Robinson was dunking him in a tub of ice water that he _made_ me fill up!"

"Tyler, calm down and tell us _everything__._ There's no point in getting worked up," Frank said, addressing the panicking teen. "We need you calm and collected if we're to go and get Special Agent Rodgers and arrest Robinson and Hargraves, alright?"

Tyler took several deep fortifying breaths and another swig of coke. "A-alright," he stuttered. "Man, this is so fucked up! They've gone totally overboard."

"D'you know why they've taken Special Agent Rodgers, Tyler?" Kate asked. "Did anything Hargraves or Robinson say to you directly or to each other that you overheard that would indicate why they abducted him?"

"Yeah, Robinson was always going on about wanting to get Mr Castle to get to you,' Tyler replied. "They're convinced you're heading up the investigation into your Mom's murder and they're convinced if they get you, everything will just go away. They said something about a pair of feds questioning a 'Halstead' and that if they didn't knock you off they'd be busted and their whole operation would blow up. Mr Hargraves said to Mr Robinson that the best way to get to you is though 'Writer Boy' and that's why they've got Mr Castle. Hargraves himself abducted him. He used a hammer to knock him out an' everythin'."

"Do either of these men know Special Agent Rodgers is with the Bureau?" Frank asked. "Do they have any idea of his true identity?"

"No," Tyler replied. "At least I don't think they do. After what I've seen I'm sure if they did, he'd be wearin' cement boots at the bottom of the Hudson."

"You said just now you made an attempt to patch him up,' Kate said evenly. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"Well nothin' really, but what they're doin' is _wrong_ and I want to try and do the right thing, I've been forced to be those two assholes slave for too long and I've had it. I want to save Mr Castle's life. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve this shit."

"You did the right thing, Tyler. Thank you for coming here," Kate said, her tone wavering ever so slightly. "Now can you tell us where your involvement in this mess started?"

Kate and Frank questioned Tyler for a full hour giving the rest of the team the time to formulate a plan to go and rescue Rick. Gates remained in the observation room while Esposito and Ryan flitted in and out liaising with Woodson and Parnell who were taking charge of the investigation while Frank was questioning Tyler with Kate. The senior Federal Agent and homicide detective were very adept at extracting all sorts of information from the teen and only had to ask a simple question for the teenager to spill his guts and reveal everything he knew about Robinson and Hargraves scheming. Frank immediately organised to have the teen and his family sequestered in witness protection then made his way out into the bullpen where every Special Agent and department detective were their eyes trained on him their faces full of expectation.

"Alright everyone, this is it _show time_," Frank announced. "Time to go over our plans, time is of the essence we need to get Ricky _now_. Here it goes. Karpowski...you, Jacques and Stegner head to Robinson's condo with Agent Collins and Agent Pilkington and if he's not there question his wife and relatives to find where the hell he is. I want him off the streets. Eggerstrom...you, Oliver and Jameson head to Hargraves place with Agents Green and Havelock for the same reasons-"

"_On it!_" came the reply.

"Alright coming to Washington Heights with me is Kate, Javier, Kevin, Victoria, Agents Shaw, Woodson, Parnell, Pickering, Hughes and Rochford. I've got the SWAT team on the blocks just waiting for the go ahead. They're meeting us in less than ten minutes. All manner of protective gear is a _must_. You are all to put on your vests before you leave the building and take the service weapon you're most comfortable with using, with you. This is endgame ladies and gentlemen and the ultimate aim is to bring a fellow agent back safe and well and arrest the two sons of bitches that have him. We close this and we solve thirty seven murders and bust open a huge prostitution and drug trafficking ring. We close this and every single one of you are on my Christmas card list for the rest of my life."

An amused rumble of laughter washed over the officers in the bullpen.

"Let's get the bastards!"

The three groups met again in the parking garage then separated and went to their vehicles. Quietly and without attracting attention the teams left the precinct and headed in their separate directions. Karpowski and her team to Gramercy Park where Robinson lived, Eggerstrom and his team to Morningside Heights where Hargraves lived. This time Agent Shaw took to the wheel of the Crown Vic and drove directly behind the Frank, Ryan and Esposito as their much bigger group headed in the direction of Washington Heights. Kate sat in the front passenger seat of the Crown Vic, her Kevlar vest wrapped tightly around her torso and her right hand fingers drumming a staccato rhythm on her service weapon a tense expression upon her pretty face.

"Kate, _relax__._ We're not too late," Gates said from the back seat in an attempt to reassure her best detective. "It's not going to help Rick or the situation in general for you to speculate what _might_ go wrong. You're a cop, rely on your training. I know we're on a mission to rescue your partner and I don't mean that in the work sense but try and separate the personal from the professional. It's the only way you're going to get through this without losing your shit."

Kate's head snapped up and she looked at her superior shocked at her uncharacteristic use of vulgar language. Gate's raised an eyebrow and gave the female detective a '_Am I right?_' look.

"Yeah, alright." She said with a sigh. "We're so close to having all this mess over and done with, y'know? For thirteen years I've wanted to find and arrest the son of a bitch who ordered the hit on Mom and I'm literally half an hour away from doing it. I don't know what's going to happen or who I will be after I slap the handcuffs on, y'know?"

"You're going to be the same person you've always been, Kate," Agent Shaw said. "I know you went to Stanford and did pre-law before joining the service and that to me says you have and will always have a strong drive for justice. Just because you're about to arrest the man who ordered the hit on your Mom doesn't mean that drive is going to disappear."

"I'm being stupid..._again_," Kate declared sheepishly. "I never have been an insecure person, but lately it's like that's all I have been."

"We all have lapses in character, Kate. What matters is how you overcome it," Gates said wisely. "After this is all over and done with, put in for some time off. You've never taken any of your accrued long service leave and I think you need the time off. Mr Castle has a house in the Hamptons go up there for a couple of months and commune with nature, you need to get out of the city for a while."

"Yeah, I think I might," Kate replied with yet another sigh. "I've never actually managed to get up to Rick's Hamptons house, Alexis tells me a visit there is long overdue."

"Kate, _everyone in the bullpen_ says a visit to the Hamptons is long overdue," Gates said dryly. "From what I hear Rick has been trying to convince you to go to the Hamptons with him since you first met."

Shaw let out a snort of laughter as Kate rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Kevin and Javi can't keep their mouths shut," she groused. "I am having words with those two nits when all this is over. When they're old and demented and living in a nursing home they're going to be the resident gossips."

"Ah, they're only teasing," Shaw said following Frank, Ryan and Esposito's Suburban as they turned off the road in the direction of their meeting spot with the SWAT team. "My husband was like that when I first met him on the job and we became involved. It means they care."

"Hang on...you married your partner?" Kate exclaimed in surprise.

"Yup I did," Shaw replied with a smile. "It's quite common for agents at the Bureau to marry, and from what I hear it's quite common for NYPD officers to marry each other too. I know Victoria met her husband through the service and so did Jane Karpowski, I wonder what other homicide detective that theory will apply to?"

Kate rolled her eyes as Gates laughed heartily.

"Ha, _ha_." She said dryly, training her eyes on the road in front of them. "Why does everyone tease me and Rick about getting married? We haven't been together a year yet and neither are emotionally ready to head down the aisle. Especially Rick, he's done it twice before and he's always saying he wants to make sure it's the right thing to do before diving into the matrimony pool again."

"Kate, at the risk of sounding really, _really_ obvious that man has already dived into the matrimony pool with you," Gates said in amused exasperation. "And you've dived in with him. You are married, you just lack the certificate. Everyone in the homicide bullpen thinks so. Everyone in the entire _twelfth precinct_ thinks so."

Agent Shaw couldn't help it and roared with laughter.

"In fact it's entirely possible the whole of the NYPD thinks so," Gates continued.

"Oh ha ha _hardi_ har," Kate muttered, sinking down into her seat and blushing a magnificent shade of scarlet. "Very _funny_."

The hilarity quickly died down and the focus returned to the mission ahead, rescuing Rick and arresting Phil Robinson and Peter Hargraves.

The convoy met on a secluded area not far from Washington Heights and Frank once again went over the plan to rescue Rick with the SWAT team and Kate, Ryan and Esposito who would lead the entry of the warehouse where Rick was being held hostage.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," the senior Special Agent said, spreading a map of the area on the hood of Kate's Crown Vic. "Kate, we're going to have the guys from the SWAT team at every entrance of the warehouse, we've got snipers here, here and here and if things get out of hand they'll take Hargraves and Robinson out. They've already shot Rick twice. I want them put down if they go any further. You'll enter through the back entrance _here_ with Ryan and Esposito, Victoria...you and Agent Shaw will enter the side entrance _here_ with me and Woodson. You, Rochford and Pickering will enter via the alley entrance on the east side Parnell...you and Hughes will be in charge of the front entrance of Jacaranda Street. All eleven of us will have our backs covered by the boys in SWAT and if it gets out of hand let them take over. This is serious folks Rick is being held hostage by two men who don't hesitate to murder anyone who gets in their way. Our witnesses say these men do anything to meet their goals. I want this drug and prostitution ring busted people and I want Robinson and Hargraves in Sing Sing by the time the sun comes up. If you do your job and follow the plan meticulously, we'll have Ricky out and Robinson and Hargraves in handcuffs inside an hour."

"_LET'S DO THIS!_" Esposito declared loudly.

A cheer rose from the group and they all dispersed to their vehicles. Kate almost ran back to the Crown Vic and had her belt fastened before Gates and Shaw had even opened the doors.

"_C'mon__,__ c'mon__,__ c'mon let's goooooo!_' she said, impatiently drumming her fingers on her gun holster. "I haven't got all night!"

"Kate, seriously calm down. You need to be on top of your game, don't let emotions cloud your judgement now," Shaw said as she slid into the driver's seat and hurriedly pulled on her seatbelt. "This operation goes to shit if you get too worked up, hear me?"

"Yeah alright," the female detective replied avoiding the older woman's eyes. "Can we just go though? I n-need to do this."

"We're going."

The SWAT team truck roared off ahead of the main group in order to surround the perimeter of the warehouse and Frank followed with Ryan and Esposito. Kate kept her eyes trained on the black suburban ahead of the Crown Vic and drummed her fingers agitatedly on her service weapon til they pulled up outside the warehouse where Rick was being held.

Ryan and Esposito jumped out of the Suburban and made their way over to Kate as she got out to the Crown Vic and began adjusting her vest.

"You ready for this Chica?" Esposito asked, his round face full of concern as all the teams silently surrounded the warehouse ready to pounce. "This is crunch time."

"Yeah Javi I'm ready," Kate replied as raised voices filtered out from the warehouse. "More than ready, let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Phil, why have we got Castle still here for?" Hargraves asked the politician as he cleaned the Writer's vomit from his trousers legs a disgusted expression upon his face. "We've had him here for nearly two days and he's given us shit. If you really want Beckett why don't you send someone after her? She can't be that hard to find."<p>

"Well I tried that but you screwed up, didn't you?" Robinson snapped back. "Even with an assault rifle and a scope that would enable a dog to shoot a tic tac from a hundred miles away, you missed. If I didn't have to be in Washington in the morning I'd go after her myself."

"What are you going to Washington for anyway?" Hargraves asked. "You were only there last week."

Robinson rolled his eyes. "Some Democrat Republican bipartisan bullshit," he grumped, cleaning the last of Rick's vomit off his shoes and drying them with a rag. "I want to get this shit over and done with though. I swore when I started all this it wouldn't get as messy as it has. The minute Raglan decided to spill his guts to Beckett there have been bumps in the road. There's a leak somewhere and I want to know where. I _know_ Castle knows something. And I am going to do everything I can to get him to spill his guts."

"And what do you propose to do?" Hargraves asked sarcastically. "He's unconscious if you do anything more to him he's going to snuff it."

"I don't care either way," Robinson snapped, pulling his shoes back on. "I don't think he's unconscious. I know when to back off, unlike you, I have been successful in getting people to shut their traps before."

"Hey back off!" Hargraves shot back his hackles immediately rising. "I have done my best with what little you've given me. It's not _my_ fault that systematically one by one all your underlings have popped their clogs! If you were doing things properly they'd all be alive and no one would know _anything_."

Robinson's eyes widened in anger and he shoved Hargraves up against the nearest wall.

"_Don't you __**DARE **_question my authority!" he bellowed. "I brought you into this whole things because I _thought_ you would be useful, but you're anything but! A dog turd would be more competent!"

* * *

><p>Kate stealthily entered the darkened warehouse, closely followed by Ryan and Esposito. Her service weapon and torch held out in front of her and her hearing straining to follow the direction of the raised voices. Her stomach flooded with adrenalin and her whole body thrummed with anticipation as she edged toward the ultimate task of rescuing Rick and arresting Robinson and Hargraves.<p>

'_I'm going there!_' Esposito mouthed to the female detective pointing to a gap between two stacks of pallets. "_Got it?_'

Kate flashed her friend a grin and a thumbs up, she let the Latino detective cross in front of her and duck down the gap between the pallets before continuing her path forward the raised voices of what sounded like Rick and Robinson.

"_Can I h've s'me popcorn?" Rick slurred. "Great show guys, pl'se keep goin' Oscars comin' you w'y. UGH!"_

Kate saw Robinson strode over to the Writer and sink the toe of his shoe into the writer's leg.

"Shut up _you_," he spat. "I don't need you making my problems worse. You've screwed up my plans enough."

Kate wanted to reach out and cradle Rick. Her stomach fell as the Writer scrunched his eyes shut and let out a loud grunt of pain as the politician's toe connected with his thigh just above his injured knee.

"Don' you think you've d'ne that yours'lf?" he groaned, swallowing hard. "I on'ly discover'd what y'were up to. You couldn' organise a bang in a brothel yet y'think' you'll get 'away with killin' me? No way."

"Oh? And what makes you say _that?_" Robinson snarled, unholstering his gun and waving it in the Writer's face.

Rick looked up and his eyes connected with Kate over Robinson's shoulder. The female detective was standing partly obscured by a dumpster full of building material scraps and plastic. She immediately lifted a finger to her lips and gave him the silent 'shush' sign. His insides soared and he knew he was safe. If she was here that meant so were Ryan and Esposito and Frank's team of Special Agents. He slumped back against the dirty brick wall with a loud sigh.

"_Answer him asshole_," Hargraves hissed, kicking the writer in the leg.

"Why t'hell should I h've to?" Rick groaned the pain his body increasing with every passing moment. "You'll fi'd out."

"I'm only going to give you one more chance to tell me where Beckett is before I blow your brains out," Robinson snarled at Rick as he pointed his shiny gun at the writer. "I'm sick of your bullshit Writer Boy and you're really starting to piss me off."

A thrill of terror raced through the Writer's stomach as the politician pressed the muzzle of his Glock against his abdomen but his determination to protect Kate and disregard for his own safety made him suppress the feeling and he stared into the older man's face.

"Thirteen, thirteen Mockingbird Lane. You son of a bitch now go burn in the pits of hell."

"I warned you Writer Boy now say ta ta."

And with that Robinson pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered the side of Rick's abdomen and tore a horrifying path through his muscles, ligaments and internal organs exiting through his back. Blood spurted everywhere and the impact of the injury caused Rick's eyes to roll back in his head and his body slump sideways down onto the mattress blood pouring from the bullet wound.

"_YOU ASSHOLE!_" Kate screeched, racing forward her gun held out in front of her. "_GET DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!_"

The shock on Robinson and Hargraves face was evident as the female detective raced forward. Before either corrupt politician or bent cop could react, Kate unleased her own brand of hell as she aimed a kick to Robinson's hand and kicked his Glock out of his hand causing it to fly up in the air and hit the ground with a metallic clatter. Hargraves raised his own firearm and went to shoot the brunette detective, but he never had a chance as Ryan and Esposito discharged their weapons shooting the cop in the shoulder and leg. As he fell, Kate raised a heeled foot and stamped it down on Robinson's groin crushing his testicles and causing his eyes to bulge. Every door in the warehouse banged open upon the sound of multiple gunshots and the room flooded with Special Agents and the SWAT team.

"_That's for My father,_" Kate spat, sinking her toe into Robinson's abdomen with all her strength. "_**That's **_for me, _ugh_...and _THAT_ you prick is for my mother. It's over you bastard..._I won_."

"Kate, Kate, Kate, it's over, _it's OVER!_" Gates called to the brunette who stood over Robinson laying into the politician who was lying on the filthy floor groaning in pain, his hands cupped over his testicles. "Kate can you hear me?"

Kate eventually looked up into the eyes of her superior totally tuned out to the FBI agents and SWAT team members swarming around.

"Yeah," she said flatly.

"It's over," Gates said softly, holding out a pair of handcuffs. "Its over. You know what to do."

Kate stared at her boss for a while, contemplating the enormity and surrealism of the situation before taking the handcuffs and setting her jaw. She turned and crouched over Robinson staring into his dark eyes with determination and loathing.

"Phillip Robinson, you are under arrest for the murder of Johanna Beckett," she spat, snapping the restraints around the politician's hands. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you bitch," Robinson growled, shooting the female detective daggers as across the room Ryan read Hargraves his rights. "Burn in hell."

"You can do it for me you _asshole_," Kate spat, grabbing Robinson by the chain of his handcuffs and roughly hauling him to his feet. "Give it up, you're going down."

Kate shoved Robinson into the custody of a group of special agent and was overcome by a sicking wave of nausea. She raced over to an empty box that had fallen out of the dumpster and vomited spectacularly, expelling the contents of her stomach.

The brunette threw up til there was nothing more to bring up and her abdomen was cramping painfully. Tears streamed out of her eyes and her nose ran as she totally broke down thirteen years of grief tension and emotion pouring out of her. Someone handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose hard a choked cry escaping her lips.

"It's over Chica, its _over,_" Esposito told her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame and pulling her close.

"Castle?" the brunette whispered.

"I-It's not looking good Chica, I don-"

With a deafening and guttural shriek of denial Kate wrenched her way away from Esposito and raced over to where Rick lay bleeding. Two SWAT team officers and an FBI agent had ripped off the Writer's shirt and were administering first aid.

"_CASTLEEEEEEEEEE!_"

"_Where the hell is that ambulance?_" the agent wearing the FBI vest, yelled. "_Someone get that damn ambulance here!"_

Kate went to rush toward the prone bleeding body of her partner, but someone pulled her back. Ryan and Esposito wrapped their arms around their friend and pulled her away tears streaming down their faces allowing their colleagues to work on their friend.

For Kate time seemed to rush by lightning quick but at the same time drag. She didn't know how long it took but eventually two teams of paramedics turned up and took over the care of Rick. They cut off the remains of his shirt and trousers before stabilising the Writer turned Special Agent and loading him onto a gurney.

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!_" Kate screamed again trying in vain to pull away from Ryan and Esposito. "Dammit Espo, _LET-ME-GO!_"

"K-Kate, let them do their job," Ryan urged his friend as the paramedics raced Rick out of the room. "P-please just let them do their job. Castle's a tough guy. He'll pull through with their help."

"_I-WANT TO SEE HIM!_" Kate screeched, trying again to pull away but sagging to the ground.

"Let us take you to him then," Esposito reasoned, crouching down and wiping away her tears of grief and frustration from his friend's face. "Come on Kate, be strong for him. He's gonna need you over the next few days."

More tears streamed down Kate's face and she slumped into Kevin's form no longer able to fight.

"I c-cant d-do it any m-more, Esp-po," she cried, her whole body shuddering. "_I can't do it anymore!_"

"The fights over Kate, the fight's over," Ryan comforted his friend, pulling her into a hug. "Just be strong for Castle, alright? Come on deep breaths."

With Ryan stroking her hair and holding her close, Kate forced herself to even out her breathing and calm down. Her heart rate slowed her tears dried up and her hiccups subsided. Frank came back into the room and crouched down by Kate grasping Kate's hand.

"Kate, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah m'fine," the female detective replied with a little hiccup ."R-Rick? Is he-something's wrong"

"Sweetheart, Rick's fine. Well as fine as he can be," the federal agent replied. "I'm not going to lie to you, it doesn't look good. The paramedics are rushing him off to Mercy West. Come with me I'll take you."

"N-no I want Kevin and Javi-" Kate began.

"D'you mind if we take her?" Esposito asked. "Not offence bro, but Castle's in our team. We've got to be the ones to ring Martha and Alexis and be there when he wakes up."

"No, I don't mind. You do what you have to," Frank replied. "I'll be along as soon as I can, there's a lot of work to be done."

"C'mon let's get to Mercy West, Kate," Ryan urged, helping his friend to her feet. "How y'feeling?"

"`M'alright Kevin, thanks." Kate replied blowing her nose again.

"Let's go Chica, lets get out of this hell hole," Esposito said, grasping Kate's arm. "C'mon."

Esposito and Ryan escorted Kate out of the warehouse to where all the cars were parked. A cordon had been set up and the flashing emergency lights reflected and bounced off the surrounding buildings. A large crowd of locals had gathered to watch the events but were being successfully kept back by a group of Special Agents. Ryan fetched a set of keys from Agent Shaw then made his way over to Kate's Crown Vic.

"You sit in the back with Javi. I'll drive." he said kindly unlocking the vehicle.

"Thanks Kevin."

Kate slid into the back of the Crown Vic and Esposito followed. The Latino detective pulled her into a hug and let her once again break down into tears as the enormity of the situation washed over her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked Esposito's shirt but the Latino detective didn't try and shush her and tell her it was going to be alright because they both knew it wasn't. Rick had suffered near fatal injuries and was currently racing towards hospital teetering on the edge of life.

No more than ten minutes after leaving the warehouse in Washington Heights, Ryan screeched into the grounds of Mercy West Hospital. He parked on the far side of the ambulance bay and turned off the lights and sirens before leaping out of the car and racing around to the back to let Kate and Esposito out. The three detectives then raced into the ER waiting room and up to the triage desk.

"Can I help you?" the triage nurse who was dressed in a set of bright pink scrubs asked, her eyes rose at the trio's sudden arrival.

"My name's Detective Kevin Ryan, this is Detective Javier Esposito and Detective Kate Beckett. We want to know what's happening with our partner," Kevin rushed. "Special Agent Richard Rodgers A.K.A Richard Castle. He came here just now from an incident in Washington Heights. We were told he was being brought here for treatment."

"I'll go and check on his status, Detectives. If you'd just like to wait I'll be as quick as possible," the nurse replied.

"Thanks."

"S-someone's got to ring Martha and Alexis," Kate whispered in a small voice as Esposito steered her over to a worn lounge chair and sat her down. "They don't know."

"I'll do it," Ryan replied, grasping her shoulder and squeezing it. "Think positive Kate, he's a tough guy."

Kate flashed her friend a smile then cuddled up to Esposito as Ryan walked off a short distance and took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Martha's number. It rang a few times then the actress answered.

"H-hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Martha? It's Kevin Ryan," the Irish detective began. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," the older woman replied. "What's happening? Have you found Richard yet? Alexis and I came to the precinct to share dinner with Kate but it was empty totally empty."

"Yeah we w-have, look Martha-" Ryan began his voice choking up and his eyes welling with tears.

"What's wrong Kevin?" Martha asked pointedly, her voice shaking with fear. "What's wrong?"

"Rick's been shot," Ryan replied. "Three times, once to the stomach and it doesn't look good. You and Alexis need to get to Mercy West right away. Kate, Javi and I have just gotten here and a nurse is going to find out what's happening. He needs his family Martha, Kate needs you and Alexis. She's not handling things at all."

"_Oh-my-god!_" Martha exclaimed. "_Oh my god!_ What happened Kevin? Tell me!"

"I promise I will when you get here Martha, don't waste any time. I don't know if Rick's gonna m-just get here, will you? Kate, Javi and I have our cell phones on so ring us if you need to alright? I gotta go."

"Alright, thank you for ringing so much, Kevin. Ring my cell if anything changes, alright?" Martha requested. "Anything, good or bad...okay?"

"You have my word," Kevin promised. "See you soon Martha."

"See you!"

Ryan hung up and made his way back over to Kate and Esposito who were sitting on the lounge chair totally silent and staring off into space.

"Hey, how you doin'?" he asked softly.

"_CRASH CART!_" someone from the depths of the ER bellowed. "_SOME HELP HERE!_"

Kate's eyes widened and she went to get up but Esposito pulled her back down.

"Chica, you don't know its Castle," he said his voice breaking. "Stay strong for your boy, huh? He doesn't need any of us to lose it."

Kate let out a choked cry of grief and slumped against her friend, not caring a velcro strap of his vest was scratching her cheek.

The trio of friends waited in the corner of the ER on tenterhooks waiting, hoping for any news on Rick's condition. An hour after their arrival Maratha and Alexis arrived, rushing into the waiting room red hair flying and worried expressions on their faces.

"_Alexis, Martha!_" Kate exclaimed, upon spying the two women. "Over here!"

Alexis broke into a run and dove into Kate's arms.

"I'm so _glad_ you're safe!" the teen exclaimed, her voice muffled by the female detective's vest. "Grams said Detective Ryan said Dad was shot and he's in really bad condition, is he gonna die? I don't want him to die. I-"

"Honey, I don't know what's happening. The triage nurse hasn't come back to let us know what's happening yet," Kate informed the teen, thickly. "I don't want him to die either, sweetie. Your Dad's a strong man and he's not going to go without a fight."

Martha was the next to embrace Kate. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close like a mother would, allowing her to cry.

"Come on now kiddo, you've got to stay strong for Richard," the auburn haired actress said thickly. "How are you?"

"Been better," Kate replied tearily. "_I'm so scared Martha,_" she added in a panicked whisper. "_What if I lose him? I can't lose him, __**we **__can't lose him!_"

"Hey now, that's not going to happen," Martha said firmly, holding back the tears with every bit of strength she had in her. "Don't you dare give up on him Katherine Beckett. I'm not going to and neither is Alexis or Kevin and Javier. Our boy needs us, needs _you_ most of all. You two are each other's heart Kate and that's what is going to pull us through this mess!"

Kate fell into Martha's arms again and hugged the actress like she was her own mother. The older woman just held the female detective and together the two women comforted each other silently.

* * *

><p>Finally two hours after Kate, Ryan and Esposito's arrival the same triage nurse dressed in pink theatre scrubs made her way into the waiting room.<p>

"Detective Ryan?" she called.

The group moved over to the nurse who was holding a clipboard.

"What's happening?" Ryan asked hesitatingly. "Oh, this is Rick's mother Martha Rodgers and daughter Alexis Castle."

"How's Dad?" Alexis asked fearfully.

"I have some news, but if you'd like to come through to the back of the ER I'll speak to you in the waiting room by the surgery block. We'll be afforded more privacy there."

Silently Kate followed the nurse with her little group close behind. The young woman led the group through the hustle and bustle of the ER to the back of the floor where the emergency surgical department was situated. She led them into a spacious waiting room decorated with beanbags and squashy armchairs and artificial pot plants in the corners and switched the lights on.

"So what's happening?" Kate asked fearfully, grasping Esposito and Martha's hands hard.

"Mr Castle is currently in surgery," the nurse began. "He was very hard to stabilise and the ER team needed to use the crash cart three times before he was stable enough to make it into theatre-"

"_Oh my God!_" Martha exclaimed as Ryan and Esposito swore loudly.

"He's still in theatre now and the operating surgeon Doctor Anderson has had to put an incision in his abdomen to stop the bleeding," the nurse went on. "The bullet pierced his upper large intestine and lower stomach and the repair so far has involved the removal of a quarter of his liver. About now the surgeon would be working on his stomach and large intestine and thinks it's entirely possible he might have to remove some of the large intestine."

"Is he s-stable?" Kate asked in a small voice.

"At the moment, yes. But he's suffered catastrophic injuries Detective and his stability could weaken at any moment. His head injury is of major concern to the ER team who initially treated him and the general surgeon working on him now and the resident neurosurgeon is on standby now to repair that as soon as Doctor Anderson has finished with Mr Castle's abdominal surgery. There is also concern for his knee injury and broken jaw but of all of his problems those are of least importance at the moment and it's not likely an orthopaedic or maxillo-facial surgeon will be called in til Mr Castle is much more stable and has recovered sufficiently from the abdominal and head surgery."

"He's going to need four separate surgeons?" Alexis exclaimed incredulously.

"He is. It's the best thing for his recovery, Miss Castle. But rest assured we are doing out best to put your father back in one piece. Our team is the best in the business."

"How much longer will he be in surgery?" Esposito asked.

"That I can't answer for sure Detective, he's been in an hour and a half and he could be under for anything up to twelve," the nurse replied. "Gunshot wounds of the nature that he's suffered are extraordinarily hard to repair. Time needs to be taken to repair him properly."

Alexis turned around then with a loud sigh flopped down into one of the bean bags.

"That's all I can tell you for now," the nurse told the group apologetically. "I'll let the surgical team you're waiting and someone will be by as soon as possible to give you more information."

"Thank you so much," Kate said gratefully.

"Yes _thank you_," Martha echoed. "For everything."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna kill him for doing this to us!" Kate exclaimed in a mix of frustration, worry and relief as she dropped down into the bean bag next to Alexis. "God this waiting...Now I know what you all experienced last year when it was me in this situation. I'm so sorry for doi-"

"Kate...you have nothing to apologise for!" Alexis exclaimed. "You didn't shoot yourself. Nothing that happened last year was your fault. And I'm going to tell Dad when he wakes up, none of this is his fault. It's neither of your faults that a pair of nut job psychopaths were out to get you. I for one am really proud of how you've both handled it. You guys won. You brought down a total asshole. If I was still in school I would be taking you to my class for show and tell."

Instantly Ryan, Esposito and Martha burst out laughing and Kate couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Thanks 'lexis," she said grasping the teen's hand and squeezing it gratefully. "Just can't help but feel-"

"Don't, just don't, you did nothing wrong and neither did Dad and we've just have to sit tight and wait for him to wake up so we can tell him...okay?"

"Okay."

With the dread of apprehension pooling in her stomach and the adrenalin of the day starting to subside, Kate laid back in the bean bag and waited for the next piece of news not knowing when it would come.

* * *

><p>AN2: Reviews of a praising and constructive nature feed the beast people! This chapter is for Christina who was just hanging out to see Kate open up a can of woopass on the bad guys!


	31. The Waiting Game

A/N1: Hello peoples ad WELCOME to the 31st Chapter of Absolution titled 'The Waiting Game' I hope you enjoy readint this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>"Espo, can I use your cell?" Kate asked the Latino detective a couple of hours later as the clock hanging on the wall ticked over to 3AM. "My battery is almost flat, I want to ring Dad. He needs to know everything's over."<p>

"Sure, here you go," Esposito replied, reaching into his trousers and retrieving the device. "How y'doing?"

"Shit," Kate replied flatly. "The waiting game _stinks_. I just need to know Rick's okay."

"We all do Chica, we all do."

Kate swiped open her friend's phone then punched in her father's cell number before pressing dial and putting the phone to her ear. It rang and rang and rang then eventually Jim Beckett picked up.

"`lo?' he mumbled sleepily. "Javier?"

"No Dad, its Katie. I'm using Javi's cell, mine's almost flat," Kate replied. "Um, I've got some news..."

"What's wrong Katie?" Jim asked fearfully, his voice still heavily laden with sleep. "You sound upset."

"_I got him Dad,_" Kate squeaked as her eyes welled with tears and spilled down her cheeks. "I arrested the man who killed Mom, well ordered the hit on her anyway. It's over, all over."

"Oh _Katie..._" Jim exclaimed. "Oh _Katie__,__ Katie__,__ Katie__._ How are you sweetheart?"

"He shot Rick, Dad!" Kate whimpered the tears flowing freely now. "Three times! He's in surgery right now and it doesn't look good, he's crashed three times already and-I _can't_ lose him Dad! We've only had five minutes together. I can'-"

"Katie put Javier on," Jim said firmly. "Sit back and take some deep breaths sweetheart, I'll talk to you in a minute, okay honey?"

Kate took a deep shuddering breath and scrubbed at her eyes. "Alright, I love you Dad." She croaked with a great sniff.

"Love you too sweetie."

"Dad wants a word," Kate said to Esposito holding out the phone to her friend.

Esposito raised a singular eyebrow but took the device and put the phone to his ear.

"Mr Beckett?" he said, leaning back and allowing Kate to cuddle up to him to cry.

"What happened, Javi?" Jim asked. "Katie was starting to hyperventilate."

"Well when it comes down to it, we...well _Kate_ arrested the man responsible for Mrs Beckett's murder, Sir." Esposito revealed putting an arm around Kate's shoulders. "We had a witness come forward that knew where Rick was being held hostage and I went to the site with Kate, Kevin, Gates and Frank and his team and the SWAT Hostage Retrieval Team Frank brought up from Quantico and busted him out. Kevin and I arrested the two IC and Kate arrested The Dragon."

"Who is he Javier?" Jim asked quietly.

Esposito hesitated slightly before answering Jim's question. "Phil Robinson, Sir," he revealed. "He's the one responsible for ordering Dick Coonan to kill your wife."

"The _Governor_ killed my wife?" Jim exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes Sir, he did," Esposito replied. "And Peter Hargraves, the Deputy Commissioner is the one responsible for shooting Kate at Montgomery's funeral last year. He went to shoot Kate again when she disarmed Robinson so Kevin and I shot him in the leg and shoulder. We had to take him down or there would have been a fatality."

Jim swore vehemently. "And Rick?" he ventured cautiously.

"It doesn't look good, Sir," Esposito answered heavily. "Robinson shot him three times, once in the left knee, once in the right shoulder and once in the abdomen. The one in the abdomen is the most serious injury. He's crashed three times already and has been in surgery for coming up to four hours. He's already had to have quarter of his liver removed and he might have to have some of his large intestine removed. And he has a major head injury that's going to need looking at by a neurosurgeon and his busted knee and shoulder is going to need some attention from an orthopaedic surgeon and his broken jaw is going to be a job for a maxillo facial surgeon. But as the nurse that gave us the update said the knee, jaw and shoulder are of the least concern at the moment it's the abdominal and head injuries that need seeing to first. The neurosurgeon is on call and the general surgeon is finished his work the neurosurgeon is going to come in and get to work on Rick's head. Hargraves belted him over the head with a hammer when he abducted him you see."

"Oh my God, it's _really_ that bad?" Jim asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah Sir, it is," Esposito answered. "We're all at the hospital now waiting til he comes out of surgery. We're not going anywhere. Kevin's here, so is Martha and Alexis and Lanie's going to come right after she finishes night shift at six."

"Which hospital are you at?" Jim asked. "I want to be there for you-for Katie."

"Mercy West, just off-"

"I know where that is," Jim acknowledged. "I'm going to call for a taxi and come right now. Rick's as much a part of the Beckett family as you and Kevin are."

"Thank you Sir." Esposito replied respectfully.

"Have any of you eaten?" Jim asked in concern. "Or drunk anything?"

"Not since mid afternoon," Esposito replied. "We've not really thought about anything but getting Castle back and making some hard core arrests."

"Alright I'll bring something along, I can't have you all falling over faint," Jim informed the Latino detective. "You look after my baby girl, Javi. You and Kevin are her best friends. She'll break without you two."

"We'll do or best, Sir," Esposito promised. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

"He hung up?" Kate asked Esposito tearfully as the male detective pocketed his phone.

"Yeah, he's on his way in to be with you," Esposito replied. "He's really concerned for you Kate. I could hear it in his voice."

"Dad's a worrywart, I'm fine." Kate said with a sniff.

"No y'not," Ryan replied, elbowing his friend. "But you will be. Castle's going to come through this and wake up and we're all going to make fun of him for wearing a hospital gown with his ass hanging out of it."

"Mmmmm, that's not a totally unpleasant picture to imagine," Kate replied with a tiny smile. "but _you_ make fun of my man and I'll leak those pictures of you and Javi wearing that taffeta a diamante tutu at the Halloween party last year onto the precinct network."

Ryan couldn't help it and chuckled. "I'm kinda surprised they haven't leaked out already," he said exhausted. "The photo of you in the cat suit and Castle in his Batman costumes are still doing the rounds nine months later."

"The fact those pictures are in the public domain is a testament to Espo's inability to control himself," Kate teased elbowing the Latino detective playfully. "Isn't that right, Espo?"

The male detective rolled his eyes. "It was Honey Milk's idea to email them to everyone in the precinct," he answered. "He would have done it but the photos were on my cell not his."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Jim Beckett arrived an hour later, carrying three bags and the alluring smell of Chinese food with him.<p>

"Hello everyone," he greeted, putting the bags down on the nearest table.

Kate got up and strode over to her father, falling into his arms and bursting into tears as the others mumbled a greeting to the elder Beckett.

"_I'm s-so sc-cared Daddy!_" she whispered, clutching at her father for dear life. "_I c-can't lose him, I love him so much!_"

Jim just held his daughter and allowed her to cry her eyes out. "I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do," he crooned, rubbing her back comfortingly like he used to do when she was an infant. "He's to you like your Mom was to me, isn't he?"

Kate nodded silently against her father's shoulder. "He's my soul mate," she mumbled. "We've got what you and Mom had, Dad. I don't want to go through what you had to when we lost Mom. I couldn't do it-"

"You listen to me, Katie. You're not going to have to go through what I did," Jim said firmly, his voice breaking as he cupped Kate's face in his hands. "Rick is a strong, _strong_ man and will pull through this because he has you to wake up to. He has Alexis, Martha, Kevin, Javier, Lanie and the whole precinct team to wake up to. Don't you _dare_ give up, Katie."

"That's exactly what I said!" Martha declared getting to her feet and approaching the pair. "Thanks for coming Jim, it means a lot."

Jim embraced the actress warmly. "I couldn't not come," he said, indicating to the bags he had brought with him. "I don't know if any of you are hungry but I bought some Chinese and some soda for you, dig in everyone."

"Thanks a lot Mr Beckett," Alexis said thickly as she and Esposito began unpacking the bags. "You're very thoughtful."

"S-so any news?" Jim asked apprehensively as Esposito and Alexis distributed the many containers of food.

"None since three," Ryan replied, taking a container of Kung Pao chicken from Alexis. "The triage nurse promised the surgeon operating on Rick now would come out when he's done and give us an update. As far as we know the on call neurosurgeon is still standing by to fix Castle's head injury once his abdominal surgery is finished with. The nurse told us he could be in surgery til at least eleven this morning...minimum."

"So it's just the waiting game," Alexis said flatly, sticking a pair of wooden chopsticks into some honey chicken. "There's nothing else we can do. I hope when Doctor Parish gets here she might be able to give us an idea of what might be going on...in the professional sense."

"I know it's going to be hard sweetie but try not to worry in the mean time, no news is good news Jo always used to say," Jim told the teen sagely. "And she was the smartest woman I ever met."

Alexis gave Jim a small smile. "I'll try," she promised.

* * *

><p>Finally at seven AM Lanie arrived slightly out of breath.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she apologised, engulfing Kate in a hug. "I had a gross one and it took a bit longer than normal to clean up. What's happening? Any news?"

"Nothing," Kate replied, returning her best friend's hug. "Nothing since three this morning and then we were told that the surgeon had to put an incision in his abdomen to stop the bleeding, the bullet pierced his upper large intestine and lower stomach and the repair so far he's had quarter of his liver removed. The bullet also hit his lower stomach and upper large intestine it's entirely possible he might have to have some of the latter removed."

Lanie's eyes widened. "You're _kidding?_" she exclaimed. "Oh boy, Javi said he'd been hit three times, in the same spot? What-"

"Once in the shoulder and once directly in the knee," Ryan said, taking over as Kate broke down again. "And at some point he's had his jaw broken, though not from a bullet injury. I'd be surprised if he has any kneecap left Lanie it looked like it had exploded. The triage nurse told us an orthopaedic surgeon and a maxillo-facial surgeon are on alert to operate but his head injury is of most concern and the on call neurosurgeon is ready and waiting to take over from the general surgeon once he finishes sewing up."

Lanie's eyes widened further. "They're doing it in relay?" she exclaimed in surprise. "_Shit_."

"What Lane?" Kate croaked in alarm. "What's wrong? How bad is-"

"I don't know how bad it is, sweetie. I can't without being in the OR and I'm not going to be allowed to do that," Lanie said hurriedly, wrapping her arms around the female detective again. "But medically speaking to repair the sort of injuries Rick has is done in separate surgeries so the body has time to recover from A the trauma of the initial injury and B the stress of the resulting surgery. For the surgical team to go straight from abdominal to head surgery means Rick's suffered catastrophic injuries and it's best to tackle them all at once. If he hasn't gone into a coma once the anaesthetic is turned off they'll probably put him into one to allow him to recover more efficiently. That's quite common with major head injuries. Trust me although this is rare it's obviously the best thing for Rick. They don't like to keep anyone under anaesthetic for too long."

"So it really is sit and wait?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie, nothing like this can be rushed."

"You'll stay til we know more?"

"Of course I've even taken some sick days from the morgue, times like this the _whole_ team has to stick together. I'm not going anywhere while Rick's in surgery and you're hurtin', alright?"

"Thanks so much Lanie."

"Anytime girl."

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em> at ten o'clock a tall dark haired surgeon still waring theatre scrubs entered the room.

"Family of Richard Castle?" he inquired in a thick British accent.

"Family _and_ friends," Esposito said, leaping to his feet. "Martha Rodgers, his Mom, Alexis Castle his daughter, Jim Beckett, Doctor Lanie Parish, Detective Kevin Ryan, I'm Detective Javier Esposito and this is Detective Kate Beckett, Richard Castle's girlfriend."

"Good to meet you all, I'm Hugh Anderson. I'm a General surgeon specialising in emergency treatment. I've just finished operating on Mr Castle," the surgeon said after shaking everyone's hand. "He's in the capable hands of Jessica Ray or on call neurosurgeon right now."

"So h-how did it g-go?" Kate asked apprehensively. "We already know he crashed three times before he went into the OR."

"He did," Dr Anderson replied gravely. "And twice more in surgery there was one point where my team and I thought we were going to lose him but he thankfully came through it and has been in a stable condition for the last five hours."

Every one of them let out a gasp of shock but Alexis vocalised what everyone was thinking when she vehemently swore.

"So how did the surgery go?" Lanie asked as Martha and Kate sandwiched Alexis in a hug.

"It went well," Dr Anderson replied, scratching the bridge of his nose. "The bullet passed directly though his liver and initially I removed a quarter of it but Mr Castle began to bleed and it stretched out to a third. It also grazed the lower part of his stomach but only light cauterization was required to patch it up. The second greatest concern for me was his upper large intestine as the bullet totally destroyed it. I was forced to remove a one foot length of it. I thought initially it would only require removing half a dozen inches of tissue but the damage the bullet caused made it so I had to remove a full foot before I found healthy enough tissue to suture together. Thankfully the bullet missed his kidneys heart and lungs because if it hadn't I'm sure we still wouldn't have Mr Castle with us."

"_Joder!_" Esposito cussed as Martha let out a moan of relief and clutched Alexis closer to her.

"He-he's in with the neurosurgeon now?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Doctor Ray took over about two hours ago,' Dr Anderson replied. "Neurosurgery isn't my area of expertise I'm afraid, so I can't tell you anything about the surgery itself but rest assured she is one of the best in her field and Mr Castle is in very capable hands."

"W-when d'you think we'll find out some more?" Alexis asked tearfully. "He's already been under anaesthetic for eleven hours."

"That I'm not sure about Miss Castle. I wish I could tell you more," Dr Anderson replied apologetically. "I do know the severity of your father's head injury is high and it is likely he'll be on the table for several more hours yet. Neurosurgery is a very delicate and precise area of medicine and often slow and steady wins the race."

"Oh _good!_"

"Thanks for coming out and giving us an update, we really appreciate it." Ryan said gratefully, extending his hand to the surgeon.

Dr Anderson took Ryan's hand and shook it. "No problem Detective," he said. "I'm just heading back to the surgical suite now and I'll let the current team know you're still waiting and I'm sure as soon as possible someone will be out here giving you more information."

The group thanked the surgeon profusely before he turned and left and the waiting game resumed.

"The first hurdle jumped, girl," Lanie said to Kate, grasping her friend's hand and squeezing it. "Writer Boy's tough, he'll come through this and then we can all make fun of him having a shaved head."

Despite the gravity of the situation Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be leading the teasing," she vowed, wiping at her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. "I'm thinking up one liners now."

* * *

><p>Eventually exhaustion overcame Kate and she fell into a deep sleep spread on two large bean bags next to Alexis who had fallen asleep shortly after midday. Martha had removed the throw rugs on the two largest couches and threw one over the female detective and one over her grand daughter sitting between the women, every so often stroking their hair comfortingly, though more for her benefit than theirs. Ryan and Esposito flitted between the waiting room and cafeteria bringing snacks and drinks for everyone but eventually too they fell asleep.<p>

Try as she might Martha couldn't sleep, her maternal instincts pressing her to stay awake. She was more worried about Rick than she let on to the others but her nature dictated she care for the others and so came six PM and she sat awake all the rest, slumbered.

'_C'mon m'boy__,__ pull through this_," she said inwardly, her blue eyes pricking with hot unshed tears. "W_e all need you._"

* * *

><p>Alexis was the first to wake two hours later just after eight PM.<p>

"Grams?" she croaked sleepily, awkwardly sitting up.

"Hey kiddo," Martha said softly, holding a hand out and helping the teen to her feet. "Sleep well?"

"Nah, not really," Alexis admitted as she stretched cracking the vertebrae of her spine and neck. "Any news?"

"No, none since this morning," Martha replied, patting the space of couch next to her. "Come sit, I would have woken you and everyone else up if there was."

Alexis dropped down next to her grandmother and allowed the older woman to put an arm around her shoulders. "What if he dies Grams?" Alexis cried. "I'm not ready to lose my Dad. All my life it's just been us two y'know. We've done everything together. He's always been there to pick me up from school and has left publishing meetings early just to spend more time with me. I haven't spent enough time with him what if-"

"Don't think about what ifs, we'll jump that hurdle if and when we come to it," Martha said firmly. "Like Jim said this morning, no news is good news. If anything had happened someone would have come to us. Think positive darling. Your Dad is a strong man and he'll come through this."

"Yeah, he will," Alexis answered after a moment of silence. "Then when he wakes up I'm going to pull his ear like Kate does and growl at him for doing this to all of us and getting himself in such a mess."

"_Not if I get to him first__,_" said a sleepy voice from behind them.

In perfect unison Martha and Alexis turned around to see Kate waking up, her long brunette tresses falling in knotted curls around her face.

"Hey kiddo, did you sleep alright?" Martha asked, getting up and making her way over to the female detective.

"Better than I expected," Kate replied, unsuccessfully fighting off a yawn. "Any news?"

"No, not since Doctor Anderson came in this morning," Martha replied, helping Kate to her feet. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Kate sniffed. "Little thirsty," she admitted.

"You sit with Alexis and I'll head across the road and get you something," Martha said at once getting to her feet. "You stay here with Alexis."

"Oh Martha, you don-" Kate began.

"I know I don't _have_ to Kate but you need to eat and drink something," Martha insisted, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. "We all need to eat and drink something. It's not going to help Richard if you pass out from lack of food."

"Momma Castle's got a point, Chica,' Esposito said suddenly from the other side of the room. "Any news?"

"None yet," Kate replied as one by one everyone began waking up.

"I'm going to see how things are going," Lanie said quietly. "Don't know if I'll be able to get anything, but I'll try."

"Thanks Lanie," Kate told her friend gratefully.

"Anytime sweetie."

The sassy M.E left the room and Martha went to follow her.

"I'll go and get same dinner for everyone," she said. "Pizza alright for everyone?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement.

"This waiting _stinks!_" Kate declared loudly, dropping down on the nearest chair. "God I hate it, _hate_ it!"

"No one's enjoying this Kate, but every hour we wait is one more that we're closer to finding out what's happening with Dad." Alexis informed the worried detective as she sat down beside her and grasping her hand her round face hopeful.

"You're awfully optimistic," Kate said in amusement, the ghost of a smile playing upon her lips

"I can't help but be so Kate, its Dad's influence," Alexis confessed. "He's the most optimistic person I know. I wouldn't be a Castle if I wasn't optimistic."

Kate enveloped the young woman in a hug. "_Thank you__,_" she whispered.

"W-what for?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"For not hating me," Kate said thickly, her eyes welling with tears again. "For not yelling at me because I'm the reason your Dad's here, for-"

"Kate...you are _not_ the reason Dad is in here!" Alexis exclaimed. "He dove into your Mom's case off his own back not because you asked or forced him to. He did this because he _loves_ you, because he wanted to bring you and your Dad some justice and peace and knowing him like I do, I suspect he'll say every minute of it was worth it because you got the man who did it. I don't hate you, I never have and neither does Grams. We both think you're pretty special."

"You do?" Kate exclaimed in surprise very touched at the teen's revelation.

"Yeah you make Dad happy, he lights up like the Vegas strip when you enter a room and when you're not around he's always talking about you. To the day doorman, the night doorman, the morning shift manager at Angelo's, whoever delivers take away, even the cleaner that comes in to polish the floors at Gram's school."

Jim and Ryan overheard Alexis and unsuccessfully tried to hide their snorts of amusement.

"She's got a point there Katie," Jim said with a wide grin. "Every third word is 'Kate'"

"Every third one?" Ryan interjected, his eyebrows raised. "Every second one, and when he's drunk its all 'Kate Kate Kate Kate'"

Kate picked up a cushion and threw it at the Irish detective, her face a magnificent shade of scarlet as Jim guffawed loudly.

"Shut up," she muttered. "_Goof._"

Ryan chuckled heartily.

"Not long Kate," he said after the hilarity died down. "Stay strong, huh? You too 'lexis, whatever happens the whole twelfth team is behind you."

"Thanks a lot Detective Ryan."

Lanie returned from the surgery suite a few minutes later with a frustrated look upon her face.

"No news," she said flatly, dropping down in the nearest chair before anyone could ask if she had found anything out. "The managing nurse of the recovery unit said until the surgery is finished and someone from the operating team comes out of the OR there's nothing she can tell us. I kind of expected that but I would've thought in the name of _professional interest_ _hmmph!_ Where's Javi?"

"Across the road getting pizza with Grams," Alexis replied. "I don't suppose you have a charger in your bag, do you? My cell's almost flat."

"Yeah I think I do sweetie lemme look."

Martha and Esposito returned a moment later just as Alexis connected her iPhone to Lanie's charger, bringing with them the alluring smell of melted cheese and olives. Despite having an almost non existent appetite prior to their departure Kate pounced on the first box shoving a slice in her mouth.

"_Mmm fanks_." she mumbled, giving Esposito a thumbs up.

"No news?" the male detective asked.

"No, Lanie tried to find out something but Rick's still in the ER so there's no-one that _can_ come out and tell us anything," Kate replied sadly. "But there's gotta be something coming soon, I mean he's been under anaesthetic for nearly twenty hours."

"Here's hoping Chica."

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em> three hours later just as the clock ticked over to eleven PM a young woman Kate thought barely old enough to have graduated high school let alone medical school arrived dressed in pale blue theatre scrubs her hair pulled back in a messy braid.

"Family and friends of Richard Castle?" she inquired.

"That's us!" Kate exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "What's happened? Is he alright? How long-"

"Katie, give the doctor a chance to speak," Jim said firmly, grasping his daughter's hand. "Deep breaths."

"I'm Doctor Ray, I performed Mr Castle's neurosurgery," the young doctor said, addressing the group in a professional yet kind manner. "You'll be glad to know he's out of the OR and is in recovery being monitored."

"He came through the surgery alright?" Alexis asked fearfully.

"As well as can be expected given the injuries he suffered," Dr Ray replied with a small smile. "He did require three units of blood during the course of my part of the surgery but given the severity of his injury that's not entirely unheard of. It was long and _very_ delicate surgery and Mr Castle still isn't out of the woods yet."

"Medically speaking what sort of injuries did he have?" Lanie asked. "Lanie Parish, I'm an M.E with the coroner's office."

"Two major ones," Doctor Ray replied. "A Subdual Haematoma to the back of his skull. There was quite a lot of bleeding and it took two hours alone to clean it all up and pick out the skull splinters from the surrounding scalp and brain tissue. An injury of this nature is usually fatal and to be honest I'm surprised Mr Castle survived for as long as he has. Medically speaking, he's the toughest person I've ever operated on."

"And the second one?" Lanie pressed.

"A cerebral haemorrhage," Doctor Ray replied. "Though it was a very small one, only seven millimetres wide secondary to the subdural haematoma. As you'd know the mortality rate of those especially combined with the haemorrhage is nearing forty percent, but somehow my some miracle Mr Castle has come through it."

"All of that from being hit on the head by a hammer?" Esposito exclaimed, incredulously. "_Mierda!_"

"I think he may have been hit twice, I'm not entirely sure of that there's only one defined skull fracture on the MRI," Doctor Ray replied. "The amount of times he was hit is immaterial now. The most important thing is that the haemorrhage and haematoma have been repaired and I've inserted some screws in the skull itself in addition to some cerebral shunts to drain any excess cerebrospinal fluid. Mr Castle is also on some pretty heavy medication that the recovery and ICU nurses will administer to aid in his recovery. He's also been placed in a coma to further aid his recovery."

"So for the time being my son is alright?" Martha asked.

"Yes ma'am, for now he is," Doctor Ray replied solemnly. "It was extraordinarily complicated and very delicate surgery but I'm confident he shouldn't require any more surgical intervention. Now it's just up to his body to heal."

"Any idea how long he'll be in a coma for?" Kate asked quietly.

"No ma'am, I have no idea it could be two days or it could be two months," Dr Ray replied apologetically. "How long one is in a coma depends on many factors, the severity of the injury, the stress of the repairing surgery, medication and the constitution of the patient. I've looked over Mr Castle's medical records and he's a very healthy individual. Theoretically there's no reason he shouldn't recover and resume normal activity. Though that's a long term prediction anything could happen in the interim I hope you realise."

"Oh yes I do, thank you _so_ much for helping Rick. It means a lot to all of us. When can we see him?"

"Let me go and check on his progress in recovery, then if he's okay to receive visitors, I'll send someone through to collect you."

Dr Ray left and the group immediately let out loud moans of relief. Kate, Martha and Alexis engulfed each other in a group hug and Lanie leapt into Esposito's arms. Ryan and Jim shared a hug and the Irish detective threw off his vest and pumped his fist.

"So who's going to text Frank and his team and let them know Writer Boy's out of surgery?" Esposito asked.

"Let's wait til we've seen him in recovery," Kate suggested, an ever so small smile playing upon her lips. "Oh god I'm relieved!"

"See what did I tell you?" Martha said to the female detective. "Our boy is a toughie, he's not going to let this beat him."

Kate's grin widened. "I know its early days yet, but I can't help feel so _relieved!_" she exclaimed.

Alexis strode forward and engulfed the female detective in a hug. "_Wonderful__,__ isn't it?_" she whispered.

"It's the best news sweetie, in no time your Dad will be awake and we can teasing him about having a shaved head," Kate replied. "We'll have to go out and get him a fancy hat, maybe something with a lot of sparkles on it."

Alexis laughed happy tears welling in her ice blue eyes. "Or ribbons," she countered with a giggle.

"Sounds good."

Half an hour later a nurse dressed in the blue uniform of the hospital arrived.

"Family and friends of Richard Castle?" she inquired.

"That's us!" Alexis exclaimed.

"My name's Marilyn, I'm a nurse from the recovery ward. I'm here to escort you to the department so you can visit with him," the nurse said. "Three at a time maximum."

"You, Alexis and Martha go first, we can wait," Lanie said to Kate. "Give him our love, okay?"

"Will do," Kate replied. 'Thanks Lanes."

"Anytime sweetie."

With Marilyn leading the way Kate followed Alexis and Martha down a long hallway til they came to the post surgical ward only half of the two dozen beds were occupied and Marilyn led them down to he far end where Rick was laying on a gurney recovering.

The Writer was almost invisible under dozens of tubes and cords poking out of his body. He was covered up to his waist in a crisp white hospital issue blanket that was folded neatly just below an enormous gauze bandage covering his abdominal wound. He was attached to a machine that simultaneously measured his heart rate and blood pressure a secondary machine measured his urine output and a little clip on his right index finger measured his oxygen saturation. His abdomen was a rainbow of bruises and he has a perfect set of black eyes.

So used to seeing her man so loud and vibrant and full of life, seeing him lying prone and deeply in a coma shocked Kate and her green eyes welled with tears and spilled over.

"_Oh my god!_" she whispered, clutching at the nearest person which happened to be Martha. "_Oh my god Martha__...__look at him!_"

Wordlessly Martha pulled Kate close as Alexis strode forward and leaned down to kiss her father on his bandaged forehead tears streaming down her face. Martha took the female detective over to wards and empty bed to comfort her while Alexis stepped forward to speak with her father.

"Hey Dad," the teen croaked, grasping his right hand the middle finger of which rested the hematite ring Kate had given him for his birthday. "I-I don't know if you can hear me but...h-here goes...We're all just waiting for you to wake up. Detective Esposito, Detective Ryan, Doctor Parish and Mr Beckett and down the hallway in the waiting room and will come here when the nurses kick us out. I'm here with Grams and Kate. The doctors said you came through surgery as well as can be expected and Doctor Ray said there should be no reason you shouldn't recover fully. I know everyone at the twelfth and all of Frank's team are just waiting for you to wake up. I want you to wake up soon Dad but out of all of us Kate wants it the most. She loves you Dad she loves you _so_ much and it'll kill her most of all if you don't come back to us..."

Alexis retrieved a handkerchief from within her handbag and took a moment to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

"I told her the other day you wanted to marry her," she continued in a thick voice. "I know you've never actually come out and said that you want to, but actions speak louder than words and you act different with her then you ever did with Gina or any of the other women you've been with. I don't know what you were like with Mom but I've been around long enough to know that Kate's your match and if you don't ask her to marry you as soon as you're well enough, I'm gonna throw something at you. And I reckon Grams would be right behind me. Don't waste any time, Dad. With you shadowing Kate all the time you don't know what day will be your last. Her shooting and your kidnapping should be enough to make that obvious to you. It's obvious to everyone else."

Alexis wiped her eyes again ten leaned down and kissed Rick on the cheek.

"I'm going to go now, Dad. And let Grams and Kate visit with you," she said, squeezing his hand. "I want you back with us but don't be in a hurry, take all the time you need to get well again okay? I love you."

Alexis turned and made her way over to Kate and Martha.

"Your turn," she said, giving the two women a small smile.

"You go first, kiddo. I'll stay with Alexis," Martha said to Kate giving the female detective a little nudge. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks."

Kate made her way across the crisp white linoleum floor til she got to Rick's bedside. She momentarily lifted up his oxygen mask and dropped a lingering kiss on his lips before replacing it over his mouth securely and taking his right hand in hers.

"Hey _Cupcake_," she teased fingering the ring she had given him. "I hope you're really recovering from surgery and not ignoring me or I'm going to twist your ear. I-I..."

Suddenly the enormity of nearly losing him overwhelmed Kate and she burst into tears.

"_P-please hold on R-Rick!_" she whispered pressing his hand so warm and _alive_ to her cheek. "_Don't leave me__.__ I can't do any of this without you! I won't be able to go through the trial without you or be a cop without you by my side. I exist for you I exist because of this thing we have. The precinct is dead without you in it__,__ you make everyone's life so much better. You make __**my**__ life so much better...oh god this is __**so**__ screwed up! This wasn't supposed to happen you were supposed to be with me when I arrested the asshole who ordered the hit on Mom. One of the most momentous occasions and you __**had**__ to go and get yourself shot, I mean...dammit Rick!_"

More tears leaked out of Kate's eyes and she pressed her lips to Rick's palm.

"It's all over Rick," she murmured. "I slapped the cuffs on Robinson myself. Kevin and Javi arrested Hargraves. Those two sons of bitches will never see the light of day again. Thank you _so_ much for doing all the legwork to make that possible. I fell in love with you all over again when I read through the file you had compiled. You, Kevin, Javi and Gates are my favourite people right now. I owe you all _so_ much. I'll never be able to show you how thankful I am that you guys were the reason the man responsible for Mom's death are behind bars. When you wake up and are discharged I'm taking you all out to dinner, it's the least I can do."

Kate ran out of things to say and just sat with Rick his hand pressed to her cheek. She barely noticed Martha and Alexis leaving and Ryan, Esposito and Lanie coming in. She lost track of time til someone placed their hands on her shoulders and shook them.

"Katie?" Jim inquired, rubbing his daughter's shoulders comfortingly. "How are you sweetheart?"

Kate sniffed. "Alright," she said softly. "What time is it?"

"Just ticking over to midnight, Kevin, Javi and Lanie have just left to give Martha and Alexis a ride home," Jim informed his daughter pulling a spare chair across to sit next to her. "Are you read to head back to the apartment? You're exhausted you need to have a proper sleep."

"No, I want to stay here...by his side," Kate protested gripping Rick's hand tighter. "I _need_ to be here."

"Katie, Rick's not going to wake up just yet. He's in a medically induce coma and the doctors aren't going to bring him out of it just yet," Jim reasoned. "If you stay here you're going to collapse and I will _not_ have that. Please come home, even if it's just for a few hours. Have a hot shower a proper _healthy _meal and a few hours sleep. Then I promise I'll bring you back here, whatever the hour _after_ you've gone to bed for a bit."

"_But Dad what if something happens?_" Kate whispered. "_What if he slips away when I'm not here? What if-_"

"Enough of the 'what ifs'," Jim said firmly. "Katie, if you lived your life by 'what if's' you'd never get out of bed or leave home. The doctors will ring you if anything happens good or bad. It's not going to help Rick if when he wakes up you're collapsed in a hospital bed next to him. He'd want you to go home and rest up properly. You _know_ he would."

Kate slumped against her father with a sigh. "You're right," she replied with a sniff. "We can come back as soon as possible?"

"As soon as you've had a decent sleep and meal," Jim promised. "I'll even drive you."

"Alright," Kate agreed, laying Rick's arm down and standing up. "I have to admit it would be nice to sleep, lying down."

"Come on lets head home."

Kate pushed her chair off to the side and leaned down to kiss Rick again. "_I'll be back in the morning__,__ darling man,_" she whispered. "Til tomorrow."

And with Jim's arm around her Kate, they left the hospital determined to return by lunchtime the following day.

* * *

><p>AN2: The review button feeds the beast peoples!


	32. Fallout Pt 1

A/N1: Hello peoples and welcome to the 32nd Chapter of Absolution I have titled 'Fallout' This chapter is for my home girls Bella my Bad Ass Beta who had to edit ten thousand words for me (I split the chapter) and Christina who has hardly been online this week because she's sound her 'Richard Castle Clone' you girls are the shit!

* * *

><p>Kate's exhaustion was so great she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and didn't wake up for sixteen hours, eventually though she got up and sleepily padded her way into the living area where Jim was supervising a steaming slow cooker of something on the kitchen bench.<p>

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

"Much b-b-bett-er," Kate replied, stuttering through a yawn. "No news from the hospital?"

"No, none yet, which is a _good_ thing," Jim told her. "When do you want to head in?"

"Once I've had a hot shower and something to eat. I'm _starving_," Kate replied. "What are you cooking?"

"A pot of your Mom's lamb shank stew, but it's not ready yet. I've only just put the meat in," Jim replied. "How about I knock up some of my famous bacon and scrambled eggs? You've never said no to a serving of that in your life."

"And I'm not going to start now," Kate replied with a grin. "How about I have a shower while you're cooking, then we can head off straight away?"

"Sounds good."

Kate spent much of the following half an hour in the bathroom simply standing under the steaming hot water and scrubbing off the past forty eight hours of worry, stress and grime. She washed her hair twice and scrubbed her body under the piping hot water til her skin was bright red before stepping out of the recess and twisting her hair into a turban. Before heading down to her bedroom and beginning to get dressed.

"Katie, your food's warming in the oven. I'm just heading downstairs to get the mail, alright?" Jim called from the other side of the door. "I won't be long."

"Alright, thanks Dad!"

Kate towel dried her hair then made her way back out to the kitchen. She retrieved her bacon and eggs from the over and poured herself a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the dividing island and tucking in.

Jim returned a few minutes later with an armful of newspapers and mail and an annoyed look upon his face.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked in alarm.

"The paparazzi are downstairs," Jim replied. "I'd love to know how they found out where I live and how you were here."

"Someone probably saw us coming home from the hospital this morning," Kate informed her father as he reached for the phone. "They follow me and Rick everywhere, they have since our first date."

"Yeah, well I'm _not_ putting up with it," Jim declared. "You've been put though enough Kate and I won't have you breaking down again. You don't _need_ to have those worms in your face twenty four, seven. You need to concentrate on dealing with the fallout of all this crap and be with Rick til he wakes up. I'll be dammed if-"

"Dad, really it's sweet. _Thank you_ but-" Kate began.

"No Katie, I'm not having it!" Jim grumbled, punching some numbers into the phone. "I know you're a grown woman and are long past me needing to protect you, but on this occasion I want to protect you. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl and-"

Kate's eyes pricked with tears as her father put the phone to his ear. "Thanks Dad," she said quietly.

The phone rang several times then Frank picked up. "Grasman."

"Hey Frank, its Jim Beckett. Katie's Dad, how are you?" Jim began.

"Jim! I'm good, good, what can I do for you? How's Kate? Is everything okay?"

"Katie's fine, I finally managed to get her home from the hospital and rest up. She's having a late lunch now," Jim replied. "But there's a minor issue I was wondering if you could help me with."

"Shoot."

"I went downstairs now to clear out my mail box and there's a group of twenty or thirty paparazzi. They immediately wanted to know where Katie was and how Rick is and what my opinion on the whole case was. Could you and a few of your boys get rid of them? I will_ not_ have Katie stressed out while she's here. She's already worried enough about Rick and I don't want anything more to add to that worry. She and _all_ of us have had enough crap to deal with recently."

"I'm on it," the senior special agent replied at once. "Just stay inside for the moment alright? I'll be over with some of my people soon."

"Thanks a lot Frank."

"Anytime Jim."

Jim hung up and relaced the phone in its cradle. "All done!" he declared. "Frank's going to come over with some of his team and get rid of those..._people_ soon."

Kate smiled. "Thanks," she answered softly.

"You alright, kiddo?" Jim asked after a long moment of silence.

"What d'you think Mom would have thought of all this mess, Dad?" Kate asked her voice catching in her throat. "Of the Governor being the bad guy, of the deputy commissioner being his two IC, or me getting shot last year. Of Rick getting shot, of me arresting Robinson...my life is so different from what I imagined it would be."

Jim walked around the kitchen island and engulfed his daughter in a hug.

"She'd be extraordinarily proud of you sweetheart," he proclaimed, allowing Kate to snuggle up to him like she used to as a small child. "She said the day you were born you'd do something big to make her proud one day and I reckon this is it. This is your crowning glory honey. You're definitely your mother's daughter and a fine tribute to her memory."

A singular tear slipped down Kate's cheek and onto Jim's shirt. "I miss her _so much__,_ Dad," she confessed. "There have been so many times recently I've wished she was here. I would have loved for her to have met Alexis, Martha and Rick. I reckon she and Martha would have gotten on like a house on fire and I _know_ she would have adopted Alexis as a surrogate granddaughter."

"She would have, sweetheart. And I miss her too," Jim countered. "But all we can do now is honour her memory by living our lives to the fullest, be the best people we can be. You remember what your Mom was like, she wouldn't have wanted us to wallow in grief and what ifs."

"And I'm not going to," Kate vowed, lifting her head up and scrubbing at her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. "It's all over Dad, all the misery and conspiratorial bullshit. I'm moving forward and not looking back and _damn it_ I'm going to do it with Rick by my side."

Jim laughed and patted his daughter on the back. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed happily

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the apartment door rang. Kate got up off the lounge and biting into a slice of toast went over to the front door and opened it. Frank stood there alongside Ryan, Esposito and Paul Hannigan, the Special Agent who had until recently been her protective detail.<p>

"Hey guys, come in, come in!" the brunette exclaimed. "Hey Javi, Kevin."

"How you doin'?" Esposito asked, striding forward and embracing the female detective.

"Much better, thanks," Kate replied, returning his hug then embracing Ryan next. "Did you two manage to get some sleep? You both were as wrecked as I was.""

"Yeah, managed a few hours," Esposito replied. "Gates wouldn't let us back in the bullpen before midday, so I've just been at home with Lanie. How about you? Have you seen our boy today?"

"No, not yet. Dad and I are just about to head out, want to come with us?" Kate offered.

"Sure, that's partly why we're here," Esposito replied. "Kevin and I were at the precinct when your Dad rang and thought while we were here getting rid of the rats downstairs we'd come up and offer you a ride in."

"I've got the suburban downstairs, we can go in that,' Frank offered. "Where's your Dad?"

"Bathroom," Kate replied. "Come through."

"Erm, have you read the paper or seen the news since you got home?" Ryan asked as the group moved further into the apartment.

"No, I got back at half past twelve this morning and went straight to bed," Kate replied, discarding the rest of her toast and putting her plate in the dishwasher. "I only got up two hours ago. Why, what's happening?"

"All the news services have gone _mental_," Ryan continued. "There are media packs outside the twelfth, Mercy West, Sing Sing and Alexis says there are some reporters outside Martha's school. Every news bulletin is leading with the fact that Richard Castle is a Special Agent and was almost killed by the governor who was the head honcho of a massive drug and prostitution ring. Washington has gone into meltdown and the republican party have shit their pants trying to get another candidate for the nomination race. The front favourite is Mitt Romney and apparently Obama is going to make a statement from the Oval office sometime tonight. On top of that the gossip media is wondering despite it being common knowledge. You slapped the handcuffs on Robinson where you are because apparently no one has seen you for weeks. It's a good idea, your Dad rang Frank because you're not going to get any peace any time soon and if you want easy passage to and from the hospital, while Rick's in there you're going to need some sort of detail. That's why Paul's back. He'll be taking you to and from the hospital when you want and need to go."

"Might log on to the net when I get back and check out all the coverage," Kate replied as Jim emerged from the bathroom. "Have Robinson or Hargraves said anything?"

"Not a word, they've clammed up and lawyered up," Frank answered. "There's a bail hearing tomorrow morning in the federal court, but we're going to oppose it for both of them. The federal DA is confident of bail being a refused as you know from the case notes, it's a watertight."

"Good."

"Has that group of paparazzi gone?" Jim asked, emerging from the hallway.

"Not totally," Frank replied, turning to face the elder Beckett. "They've gone from the main entrance, but just moved them across the road. I can't make them move any further than that though. so despite everything you and Kate might still get your faces in the paper."

"Lovely!" Kate exclaimed sarcastically. "Just _dandy!_"

"Hey, don't worry. We've got your back on this," Ryan assured his friend. "No one's going to get in your way with us around, alright?"

"Thanks, hey Frank, can we drop into the precinct on the way to the hospital? " Kate requested. "I want to see Gates and put in for some long service leave, maybe grab a few things from my locker and desk."

"Sure, we can do that," the senior federal agent replied cheerfully. "Shall we head off?"

"Let me get my vest and gun first, I'm going to have to turn them over to Gates."

The group swiftly made their way down to the modest parking garage of the apartment building and piled into Frank's black suburban, thankfully avoiding the throng of paparazzi that were still gathered on the other side of the road.

They weren't quite as lucky when they arrived at the twelfth precinct. The flashes of the paparazzi and media cameras pierced through the tinted windows of the suburban and Kate's sunglasses and she briefly heard someone yelling '_Beckett's back at the precinct!_' before Frank drove further into the depth of the extensive parking garage and out of sight of the reporters eager for the first glimpse of the female detective.

"Am I the only one who thinks all that was like Lindsay Lohan arriving at court?" Kate wondered as soon as Frank cut the engine.

Ryan and Esposito sniggered heartily.

"You're better looking than her and your drug problem isn't as big as hers." Ryan joked.

"I haven't got a drug problem at all, you goof!" Kate exclaimed, punching the Irish detective on the arm. "Oh, you're winding me up Kevin Ryan and you ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Ryan grinned. "Just trying to cheer you up, boss," he replied. "It's our job as best friends to cheer you up when Castle can't."

"Yeah, he'd be disappointed if we didn't," Esposito added, elbowing Kate playfully. "C'mon KB, no more of this misery crap huh? Only good things from here on in, and when Castle wakes up he can join in. Knowing our boy, he'll be the life of the party."

Kate smiled appreciating the Latino detective's efforts in cheering her up. "Yeah, he probably will be," she replied as the group headed towards the lift which would take them up to the homicide floor. "Thanks for the buck up Espo, it means a lot."

"Any time."

The group got into the lift and made their way up to the fourth floor Homicide Department. As soon as the FBI agents and department detectives realised Kate had arrived a loud cheer erupted.

"_You rock Beckett!_" Stegner called applauding his colleague. "Awesome stuff!"

"Bad ass Beckett coming through!" Karpowski announced, teasing her fellow detective as everyone cheered. "Bad ass Beckett coming though!"

Kate immediately turned a magnificent shade of scarlet. "Oh come _on!_" she exclaimed as she started receiving back slaps. "And I'm no more bad ass than anyone else in this department."

"Eh, not what I've heard," Karpowski answered with a laugh. "Esposito reckons you opened up a can of woopass totally of your own brand. Apparently it was awesome to watch."

"Javier Esposito, do you _ever_ keep your mouth shut?" Kate groaned in exasperation, turning on the Latino detective who was pretending to be extraordinarily interested in the state of his nails. "Jane don't you believer a word this..._nitwit_ says."

The older detective laughed. "Well it's good to see you back here again, you sticking around?"

"Nah, I'm just going to see Gates about going on long service leave, might take the rest of the year off to be with Castle as he recovers. He's going to need a nursemaid and no one else would put up with his whinging."

Karpowski laughed. "Any more news?" she asked kindly. "Everyone's worried about him."

"No, nothing since he came out of surgery last night," Kate replied with a sigh as everyone went back to work. "The doctors have placed him in an induced coma, but I have no idea how long that's going to last or whether he'll be in a natural one once they stop the medication. Suffice to say, he's going to be in hospital for a while yet."

"Well when he comes to, everyone here will be the first ones to visit...yeah?" Karpowski declared, squeezing Kate's arm. "He's might be your partner, but everyone's friend and we're not going to abandon him."

"Thanks Jane, that means a lot."

"Well I've got to get back to things, but keep in touch. Won't you?"

"Will do," Kate promised.

Gates had watched Kate's arrival and reception and when the commotion died down she wordlessly invited the female detective into her office with a nod of her head. Kate turned and made her way across the bullpen floor and past her boss into the office.

"How are you doing?" Gates asked kindly, shutting the door and closing the window blinds to afford them some privacy.

"I've been better, if I'm being totally honest,' Kate replied, slumping down in one of the chairs opposite her superior's desk with a sigh. "I spent twenty four hours straight at Mercy West up til midnight last night, then went back to Dad's and slept for sixteen hours. I was so totally exhausted and totally drained. I have never slept so deeply or soundly in my life."

"Well you need it, you've gone though a lot in the last forty eight hours," Gates replied. "The last thirteen years really. I'm sure I would do the same if I were in your position."

Kate looked down to her hands which were clasped together in her lap and contemplated her next words. "_Thank you_." she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you," Kate repeated, projecting her voice a little more as she looked her boss straight in the eyes. "Thank you for helping Rick, Javi and Kevin break this case open. Thank you for being the one who stopped me from putting a bullet in Robinson's head right then and there and thank you for being the one who gave me the handcuffs even though I could have used the pair on my belt. I've slapped handcuffs of hundreds of people in my time in the service but I never thought I would hear the click of the cuffs that went around the wrists of the person responsible for Mom's death. It's the most satisfying sound I've ever heard in my life. Though I know it doesn't change the fact Mom's still gone...but anyway I just wanted to say thanks. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

Gates reached out and grasped Kate's hand giving it a squeeze.

"I was happy to do it," she told the brunette. "You know me, I hate bent cops. If Ryan and Esposito hadn't gotten to Hargraves first, I would've done the honours of putting him in cuffs. But they shot the prick, so my satisfaction comes from that. You did extraordinarily well separating the personal from the professional and I told the commissioner that. D'you know how many homicide departments want you on their team now that word got out what you did in that warehouse? I've personally had the Captains of seventeen precinct homicide departments calling me and asking if they can borrow you for their cases or even permanently. I've told every one of them no way in the world. And you're a package deal, if they want you they want Castle and by extension Ryan and Esposito too."

Kate sniffed trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Really?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"_Yes_," Gates replied, nodding to emphasise her point. "But I said to each of them you're far too busy to be 'borrowed.' I'm selfish I want to keep you all to myself, well the twelfth anyway. Might lend you and Castle out as consulting investigators if it's quiet, but I want to keep my team close. I'm Slytherin like that."

Kate threw her had back and laughed. "I never thought I'd head you vocalise a Harry Potter euphemism," she said with a chuckle. "I thought you be more of a Lord of the Rings type."

"Oh I like Lord of the Rings, but my children got me into Harry Potter," Gates revealed. "I've lost the amount of times I've made Harry Halloween costumes or taken my kids to midnight release parties. Elisha, my eldest even talked me into signing up for a Pottermore account. And _yes_ I was sorted into Slytherin.

Kate couldn't help it and collapsed into a fit of giggles. "S-sorry, I shouldn't laugh but that's _funny!_" she exclaimed. "You are the last person I expected to have a Pottermore account, Rick's tried to convince me to sign up for one but I've never managed to get around to it."

Gates smiled. "Well maybe if you take some of your accrued long service leave, you'll have time to create your own account and relax a little," Gates suggested. "You need to do that. Take some time out to recover from the trauma of witnessing your partner getting shot. Sleep in, walk around the house in pyjamas all day. Do whatever works for you."

"Actually that's the reason I'm here," Kate confessed. "I wanna take at least the rest of the year off, make a dent into my accrued leave. I want to be there every step of the way of Rick's recovery and I know I wouldn't be any good on the job while my mind is elsewhere. I've bought my gun and badge to surrender til I'm back."

"Okay then, I'll get the paperwork," Gates answered, getting to her feet and making her way over to a nearby filing cabinet. "Have you been to Mercy West to see Rick yet?"

"No, I'm heading there with the boys and Frank when I leave here,' Kate replied, unholstering her gun and ejecting the cartridge. "I'll stay til the end of visiting hours, and then go back to Dad's. I don't plan on going back to the loft til Rick's discharged from hospital."

"D'you know what will be happening with the launch of Frozen Heat?" Gates inquired as she put her glasses on and dropped down into her seat. "It's scheduled for two weeks time, isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so, I have no idea. Launch parties are not my main priority at the moment," Kate replied. "I expect Martha and Alexis will talk with Paula, Rick's manager and publicist. She's organising everything. Knowing those two girls, they'll postpone it til Rick's well enough to attend."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this..." Gates began looking at Kate over her red rimmed glasses. "Seeing how stressed and preoccupied you are with everything..."

"_What?_" Kate demanded, fixing her superior with the glare she was usually on the end of.

"Gina or _Ms Cowan_ stormed in here today _demanding_ to know 'where the hell Rick is?" Gates quoted, her nose screwing up at having to mention Rick's second ex-wife. "Apparently yesterday he missed two marketing meetings and she thought he had been ignoring all his calls and came in here causing quite the ruckus."

"_Why?_" Kate asked incredulously.

"Well after a consultive phone call to Martha, it appears during the course of their relationship Rick never told Gina he served with the FBI and that she believed he went straight from college to writing. She thought all the media reports were quote 'a load of crap' unquote and wanted to know why Rick hadn't turned up to the meetings or returned any of her phone calls."

"Why would Gina think all..._this_ is a load of crap?" Kate exclaimed, her incredulity growing with every passing second. "Who would and _why_ would they make it up? The writers of Temptation Lane couldn't create such a drama filled plot!"

"You're not the only one to think that," Gates replied. "That's when Ryan went off. I've never heard anyone scream so loud. He went on a tirade about all the quote 'shit' unquote you, he, Esposito, Martha Alexis and all of Frank's team had to go through over the last seventy two hours and how selfish she was to think only of how a couple of missed meetings would affect _her_ image. He also described to her in graphic detail exactly what happened to Rick the extent of his injuries and now he nearly died five times. By the end of it she was a crying blubbering mess and Ryan said and I quote 'If _any _of what I have told you appears in the papers, TV, radio or any other gossip media I will personally hunt you down and make your life a living misery.' She ran out of here crying and Esposito couldn't calm him down for a good half hour."

Kate felt her heart swell in affection for her friend and his defence of her. "He really said that?" she exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yes, as my eldest says he 'went postal' it was terrifying to watch, not that I'm denigrating any of my detectives but I would have picked Esposito to react like that before Ryan."

"Y-yeah, s-so would I," Kate replied still shocked by her superior's revelation. "I'll have to thank him for that..._wow_."

"Fill all this out then go and get him," Gates suggested, pushing a sheaf of papers forward to the brunette. "Have you decided how long you want to take off or are you just going to wait and see?"

"I'll probably wait and see," Kate replied as she began filling out the paper work. "I'm not married to the job anymore, I _can't _be. My priority is to spend time with Rick and help him through his recovery then come back to work when I've cleared my mind. I've got thirteen years worth of emotional clutter to get rid of. It's like I've been an emotional hoarder since Mom died."

"I think since you and Rick became an item, that's not been quite the case," Gates observed, leaning back in her chair and watching her best detective scribble away. "That man has liberated you Kate, in more ways than you realise. Everyone in the department who have known you two much longer than I have constantly say Rick is good for you, that you're good for each other. Ryan and Esposito say it constantly."

Kate felt her chest swell and her heart burst in affection for her two friends and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"They're good boys," she commented, signing her name with a flourish at the end of the paperwork. "Pains in the butt sometimes, but good all the same."

"You've got a good dynamic going though," Gates answered, checking over the paperwork. "I don't think I've ever seen three detective's work as well together as you three do and Rick. _Mr Castle__,_ while we're at the precinct is the cherry on top. It's because of you four that my department has the highest clearance rate of all the homicide departments in the NYPD."

Kate pulled her badge out of her jeans pocket and pushed it across the table with her gun. "Well there's my badge until the new year. I'm a civilian," she announced, sitting back in her chair with a relaxed sigh. "Though if you need some help, I'm only a phone call away."

"I'll only call you as a last resort," Gates vowed, taking the brunette's service weapon and badge and securing them in the safe behind her desk. "You need to _rest_ Kate. It's not all about the job you know."

"Yeah, I know that," Kate replied, getting to her feet. "Thanks for being so understanding, Sir. I needed it."

Gates strode forward and embraced Kate her manner more like a maternal figure than an authoritarian one. "I think after all this you can call me, Victoria," she said. 'I've said this to Ryan and Esposito too, but outside of work hours...okay? I don't want it to sound like favouritism to the other detectives in the department."

"A-alright," Kate agreed surprised by her boss's invitation. "I'm going to find Kevin now. I'll be in touch, okay?"

"Good luck, Kate. Look after him, won't you?"

"Yes Sir."

Kate left Gate's office then went in search of Ryan. She found the Irish detective in a little alcove by the evidence room staring out of the window a vacant expression on his kind face.

"Kevin?" she ventured gently.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Have you got a minute?"

"All day," the male detective replied, tearing his eyes away from the outside world. "What's up?"

"Can we talk in the break room?" Kate asked. "I kinda want some privacy."

"Sure."

With a sigh Ryan followed Kate to the break room and raised his eyebrows when she locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Kate, what's u-_ooof!_" he exclaimed as the brunette engulfed him in such a fierce hug the breath was knocked out of him.

"_Thank you_." Kate murmured.

Ryan chuckled. "My pleasure" he joked patting her back. "Erm...what for?"

"Gates told me how you defended me, Rick, _everyone_ in front of Gina," Kate revealed. "She told me how Gina stormed in here thinking Rick was ignoring her and that you went quote 'postal' unquote at her. I just want to say thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Kate, you and Castle are two of my best friends. I'm not going to stand for anyone slagging you off," Kevin replied. "_Especially_ Gina and especially after what we and most importantly Castle has been though these past few days. It was total crap how she pranced in here like she was Queen Shit and I couldn't help it I snapped. It took Javi half an hour to calm me down."

"So I hear," Kate replied. "But thanks, your and Javi's support means a lot to me."

"Happy to Kate," Ryan informed his friend humbly. "You're our friend, so's Castle. We'd bust our asses for you two."

"I know and you've proved that," Kate said seriously. "The NYPD should have an awesome friend medal, you two would win it every year. I can't thank you enough."

Ryan laughed heartily, the trauma in his blue eyes momentarily disappearing. "Ah, now you're just blowin' smoke up our ass," he said with a chuckle. "How about we go visit our boy, huh? I don't really feel like sticking around the bullpen."

"Are you alright Kevin?" Kate asked in concern. "You seem a bit...not yourself."

"I'm not, not really," the Irish detective confessed with a heavy sigh. "I've been in the service for fourteen years and that's the first time I've seen anyone actually shot. I mean I've seen people _have_ been shot but I've never actually seen it happen. And out of all the gross cases I've had since I got into homicide and started doing the rounds with you and Javi, I've never seen _that_ much blood. And for it to happen to one of my best friends...it's just a bit hard to deal with."

Kate's heart went out to her friend and she gave him a hug. "Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry you're feeling that way!" she exclaimed. "I've been so caught up with my own feelings I didn't think about how witnessing what happened to Rick would affect you and Javi. Have you talked to anyone? It's probably a good idea you do."

"I haven't yet but I will do," Ryan replied thickly. "Jenny pleaded with me to and Javi and Gates encouraged me to as well."

"Go and see my guy Carver Burke, he's brilliant," Kate informed her friend. "I'll text you his details alright? And if he's not the right counsellor for you, if you don't gel with him like I have, he'll refer you to someone you will."

"Okay, I'll make an appointment to see this guy," Kevin promised the female detective. "Thanks for listening Kate, I know Javi's my partner and Jenny's my wife but I couldn't quite bring myself to spill my guts to either of them."

"Hey anytime, what are friends for?" Kate said. "But don't keep anything from them Kevin, Javi knows what it's like to see what happened in that warehouse and Jenny's your wife out of all the people you know she's the one you should feel most comfortable to talk to even if she won't quite understand."

"You know if you ever decide to quit being a cop, you'd make a great counsellor you're a terrific listener," Ryan told his friend as they made to leave the break room. "Our chat was very cathartic."

Kate let out an amused bark of laughter. "Nah, being a cop is my calling," she replied "besides someone's got to keep you, Javi and Castle in line. You'd go rogue if I left the business."

"Yo, I'm not going rogue!" Esposito declared as he emerged from the locker room.

"Yeah, but you would if I wasn't here," Kate teased playfully, giving her friend a dead arm. "Let me get a few things from my locker and we'll head off to Mercy West, alright?"

"You got it, Chica."

Within fifteen minutes Kate was back on the road with Frank, Esposito and Ryan, sitting in the back of the FBI issue suburban her gym bag full of belongings on her lap and her mind consumed with worry for Rick. She knew the Writer turned Special Agent would have been moved from recovery to intensive care but not having had any update on his condition since she had left the hospital the previous night made her think of the worst scenarios and what she would do if he didn't make it.

"Kate..._KATE!_" Esposito called, shaking the female detective's shoulder. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"We're at the hospital. C'mon, let's find out where the boy's been transferred to, huh?"

"We're here already?" Kate exclaimed in surprise as she looked around.

"Yeah, you've been day dreaming ever since we left the precinct. You didn't even notice the huge ass group of paparazzi and TV camera crews we went past downstairs."

"Just got a lot on my mind I s'pose," Kate countered as she got out of the car and adjusted her jacket. "God, I really tuned out. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't blame ya," Esposito replied as they headed. "You've had a lot to deal with recently."

"We're going to have to go past the media downstairs Kate to get to the enquiries desk, are you going to be alright with that?" Frank asked the female detective as they headed toward the elevator that would take them to the ground floor. "We can go upstairs and through the ER but that's a longer journey."

"Well it's not going to be pleasant, but I'll deal with it," Kate answered, screwing up her nose slightly. "Let's go, huh?"

As soon as the female detective emerged from the elevator on the ground floor and the media pack hovering outside the main entrance of the hospital noticed her arrival she was besieged with questions and flashing bulbs from the multitude of cameras.

"_Detective, Detective__.__ How is Rick today?"_

"_What do you say in response to Governor Robinson's attorney alleging police brutality in his arrest?_" a young female reporter called.

"_Is Mr Castle going to die?_" a portly reporter asked.

"_Hey__,__ back off with the questions!_" Ryan snarled at the last reporter. "Have a shred of decency won't you? Detective Beckett is here to support her _partner_ in his recovery."

"And not to answer questions from the likes of _you_," Esposito snapped, pushing a short muscular paparazzo out of the way as he got up in Kate's face and snapped a picture that momentarily blinded her. "Get the hell out the way you parasite."

Biting her lip in an effort to stave off the tears that threatened to fall Kate almost ran into the lobby of the hospital, Frank lagging behind to make sure none of the media and paparazzi pack followed.

"God they're a soulless bunch of pricks!" the senior federal agent declared in disgust as they headed toward the patient enquiry desk. "I'm going to organise an agent outside Rick's room when he's out of ICU. I don't want to risk anything getting out."

"Frank, you don't have to do that," Kate told the older man with a sigh. "Once Rick's out of ICU he's going to be with it and won't tolerate a babysitter. You _know_ he won't."

"Actually she's gotta point there," Esposito piped up.

"_Well_...I _suppose so_," Frank replied, screwing up his nose as the media group pressed themselves up against the glass atrium that framed the main entrance. "I will have a word to the hospital management though and just have a select list of people allowed to visit. I'm not going to have his recovery compromised by speculation and scurrilous rumours."

"Might be a bit late for that," Kate commented as they approached the enquiry desk.

"Can you tell me what floor Richard Rodgers is on please?" Frank asked flashing his ID to the middle aged woman behind the desk. "FBI business."

"Yes Sir!" the woman replied at once busily tapping away on her computer. "_Ahhhhhm_ Intensive Care Unit, fourth floor."

"Thanks very much."

Silently Kate followed Frank, Ryan and Esposito to the elevator bay at the rear of the lobby then up to the fourth floor where the Intensive Care Unit was situated. The length of her stride increased and as such was the first to reach the nurses station in the middle of the vast department.

"Can I help you sweetie?" a young blonde nurse with bright purple hair asked kindly.

"I'm here to visit my partner, Rick Castle A.K.A Richard Rodgers," Kate answered. "He was operated on last night and I was told he was going to be transferred her today."

"Sure thing, in ward four B," the nurse replied, pointing the way. "He's still in a coma I'm afraid."

Kate flashed the young nurse a small smile. "I know," she replied. "I'm expecting him to be so for a while yet."

And with Ryan and Esposito close behind (Frank remaining behind to speak to the nurse) Kate made her way down to the end of the department floor to the ward apprehension filling her chest.

Kate's tension and worry was lifted somewhat when she arrived and saw Alexis sitting by her father's bedside reading an ancient copy of People Magazine. The young woman looked up and her round face split into two when she saw Kate and she immediately threw the magazine aside getting up to engulf the female detective in a hug.

"Hey, you came!" she said softly. "How are you doing?" Did you get any sleep? Have you eaten? Grams and I a-"

"Alexis, take a breath. I'm _fine,_" Kate replied with a chuckle as she returned the teen's hug. "Yes I've slept, yes I've eaten. I know you're worried about me, but you needn't be. Dad, Frank and these two jokers are looking after me."

"Hey I resent that!" Esposito joked.

"So you're admitting now you _can't_ tell a joke?" Ryan piped up with a grin.

Esposito rolled his eyes. "Shut up ass hat."

"So, how's he going?" Kate asked Alexis as she strode forward, closer to Rick's side.

"Actually pretty good according to the nurses," Alexis replied happily as Kate leaned forward and kissed the Writer on the lips. "He's on quarter hourly obs and his blood pressure and heart rate have remained stable since he was transferred here at six this morning. Doctor Ray and Doctor Anderson came by to look at him this afternoon just after lunch and they both said he was doing fine and progressing just as they expected."

"I suppose it's too early to know when they're going to bring him out of the coma?" Kate inquired, pulling a chair close to the Writer's bedside and sitting down her long fingers entwined with his thick ones.

"Yeah, way too early," Alexis replied. "Doctor Ray said at the very least a week before she considers taking him off medication because she wants him to have his jaw, shoulder and knee fixed up first. Apparently the Orthopaedic surgeon is coming by tomorrow to look at his knee and shoulder and assess him for surgery and the maxillo-facial surgeon the day after. The swelling needs to go down a little more apparently."

"How are you doing, kid?" Ryan asked kindly.

"I'm fine, Detective Ryan. Thanks for asking," Alexis replied. "Well better now that the initial shock of what happened is over, you?"

"Yeah, getting there."

"Where's your Grams?" Kate asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

"Back at her school, she's got a plumber due to come in and fix the shower in the guest bathroom," Alexis replied. "She only left ten minutes ago but promised to come back as soon as possible."

"Good, good. So how is your final prep for college going?" Kate asked. "Only a couple of weeks to go."

"I'm not going" Alexis replied at once. "Well I am but I'm deferring. I can't leave New York while Dad's sick. He's too important. I've got the paperwork back at Grams' apartment."

"Alexis Castle, you will _not!_" Kate exclaimed. "Alexis your father wouldn't want you to defer your education just because he's in hospital. You got a _full scholarship__,_ sweetie."

"Kate...I _can't_," Alexis replied. "Harvard is hundreds of miles away. What if something goes wrong? What if he wakes up? I can' concentrate on studying when my Dad is hanging on the edge."

"Lex, he's not hanging on the edge he's out of surgery and on the way to recovery," Kate explained, grasping the teen's hand and giving it a squeeze. "The surgery on his jaw, shoulder and knee will be comparatively minor compared to what he went through the other night. You can't abandon your education_,_ especially a scholarship from _Harvard._"

"But-" Alexis began and expression of pure torture forming on her face. "Aw _jeez._"

"What does your Grams think?" Kate asked.

"She doesn't want me to defer either," Alexis replied with a sigh. "I don't really want to either but its _Dad_..."

"I know exactly what you mean Alexis, but someone will constantly be by his side. I promise," Kate promised 'me, your Grams Frank and Kevin and Javi."

"Yup, definitely." Esposito agreed nodding vigorously.

"You can come home every weekend if it would help your decision," Kate went on. "You can fly back every Friday night and fly back to Boston Sunday night. You can study here and someone from here will ring you the minute anything changes."

"Really?"

"Of course we wouldn't forget you,' Kate vowed. "The _minute_ anything happens we'll ring you. If he wakes up after you leave we'll ring and get you on the first plane home."

"Go on kid. Go up to Boston,' Esposito urged. "It's a rite of passage the best college in the country. Your old man would understand."

"Well, I _suppose _I should..." Alexis responded letting her voice trail off.

"No supposing about it," Ryan chipped in.

"Oh alright, but I'm coming home every weekend." Alexis vowed setting her jaw determinedly. "At least til I know he's okay."

"He'll be fine sweetie, we've got his back," Kate informed the worried teen. "Someone's always looking after him."

"O-okay, well I'll _ think_ about it."

* * *

><p>AN2: Reviews feed the best doodazoids!


	33. Fallout Pt 2

A/N2: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 33rd and FINAL chapter of Absolution the second story in the Revelations story Arc. I've had so much fun writing this story but as the saying all good things must come to an end and so here we are. I would like to thank all of you people who have taken the time to review this story whether it be via a 'follow story', 'follow' author' or an actual review. Your praise and constructive feedback has meant a lot ot me and inspired me in so many ways. This chapter is for my sounding board Bella who is the most bad ass od beta readers. I am a better writer now than what I was way back in November when I started writing Revelations and it's because of her help that I'm at this stage today

I hope you enjoy reading this installment as much as I have had writing it.

Cheers and beers humanoids!

* * *

><p>For a full three weeks Rick's condition remained unchanged. His knee, shoulder and jaw reconstructive surgeries went by uneventfully and his vitals continued to improve. Alexis went off to Boston to begin her college career making Kate, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Martha promise her they would ring if Rick's condition changed. Kate spent at least twelve hours a day at Mercy West determined to be by Rick's side should he awaken and often it took Jim or Lanie to physically pull her away from the Writers side to make her eat and get some proper sleep.<p>

Ten days after his admission, the decision was made to take him off the drugs keeping him a coma. Kate's hopes soared into the stratosphere at this news and her eyes barely left his face in the hope she would be the first one to witness his return to the realm of consciousness. But twenty nine days after his admission to Mercy West and a full two weeks after being totally taken off the drugs keeping him in a coma Rick remained steadfastly unconscious.

"Is this _normal?_" Kate asked Dr Ray as the neurosurgeon came by one afternoon to make her daily examination. "I mean it's been two weeks since he was taken off all drugs keeping him asleep. I mean he's only on antibiotics, pain killers and muscle relaxants now."

"It's not _unusual_," the young woman replied as she inspected Rick's chart. "Him still being asleep is a natural coma. His body obviously needs more time to heal. Don't sweat it; his electrical brain activity is completely normal for someone at this stage of treatment. I once had a patient who was in a coma for two months after being taken off all meds. I don't think that's going to happen to Mr Castle but you have to remember he's suffered some pretty horrific injuries and had four lots of surgery in less than a month. I think him still being asleep is his body recovering from the stress of all the surgery."

"I wish he'd wake up, he's worrying us all sick." Kate mumbled.

Dr Ray gave the female detective a kind smile and briefly touched her shoulder. "He's recovering at a rate I'm happy with Detective, relax a bit," she said reassuringly. "But he's over the worst."

"Thanks for all your help," Kate replied with a sheepish smile. "I kinda feel stupid for flipping out."

"It's totally understandable Detective, he's your partner after all, my brother's a cop. I know all about the whole dynamic partners have, though of course the one you and Mr Castle have is slightly different."

Kate's interest was piqued. "You're brother's a cop?" she asked in interest. "Where?"

"Twenty Fourth Precinct," Dr Ray replied. "He's a second grade Detective in the Special Victims Unit. Graham Pavlich."

"The name doesn't ring a bell but then I'm at the twelfth Homicide, the other side of town," Kate replied. "I don't have a lot to do with SVU unless it's my own precinct. Has be been in the service long?"

"Oh yeah, twenty years," Dr Ray replied. "He worked in a coffee shop after school til he was old enough for the academy then was a foot patrol officer for five years before he went into Narcotics. But he didn't like that much and went into sex crimes after that and has been in SVU for fourteen years. His Captain wants him to take the Lieutenants exam but he says he doesn't want to be stuck behind a desk any more than he already is and has declined his offer."

"Yeah, his paperwork load would double if he ascended to the rank of Lieutenant," Kate replied in amusement. "You never thought of going into the business?"

"Nah, it was medicine for me since I was a little kid I never saw-"

Suddenly the surgeon was interrupted by her pager going off. "Damn, I better get that,' she replied. "You take care Kate and as I said don't sweat it Rick's healing at a satisfactory pace. When it's his time he'll wake up."

"Thanks a lot, you've been really helpful," Kate said thanking the surgeon profusely. "I appreciate everything you've done."

"Any time detective."

Dr Ray jogged out of the room to answer the call on her pager and Kate turned back to Rick once again lacing her fingers through his. Almost a month after being admitted to hospital many of the Writer's external bruises had faded to minor skin discolouration and the bandages that once covered his entire abdomen were now two strips and a circular patch of adhesive gauze.

"C'mon Writer Boy, it's time to wake up," she said softly, reaching under the hospital blanket and affectionately running her hand up and down his muscular thigh. "I need you back with me, it's lonely being on my own."

"Kate?"

Kate turned around to see Lanie standing at the end of Rick's bed. "Hey Lanes," the female detective replied with a small smile. "Come sit, how was work?"

"Eh, same as usual," the sassy ME replied walking over to her friend and briefly embracing her. "Elbow deep in intestines, caught Perlmutter and his wife about to get funky in the office...so same as usual."

Kate let out a great snort of laughter imagining her friend's face upon walking in on the grumpy ME and his wife.

"She was even wearing lacy panties, _ugh_," Lanie went on with a shudder. "I love Margaret, she's lovely but I'm never going to be able to look her in the face again."

Kate couldn't help it and started guffawing. "P-Perlm-mutter eith-er?" she sniggered.

"Oh god, him too," Lanie replied. "And Javi reacted the exact same way you are."

"So sue us, its funny," Kate replied. "Javi was in here with Kevin earlier, they brought me lunch."

"I know he said," Lanie replied, digging into the tote bag over her shoulder. "And I'm bringing you dinner chicken, avocado eggplant bell pepper, cheese and cress foccacia and some chocolate milk I made last night. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am thanks a lot Lanie you're the best," taking the bag and bottle of milk her friend gave her. "I was thinking about heading down to the cafeteria when you arrived."

"So what's today's report?" Lanie asked peering at the heart rate monitor Rick was hooked up to.

"No change, but he's progressing at a 'satisfactory pace' according to Dr Ray," Kate replied unwrapping the foccacia. "She told me she once had a patient that didn't wake up til two months after they were taken off the meds keeping them in the coma. But this is _Rick_ he's different he's strong, he's...he's _Rick_."

"I know sweetie, he'll come back to us when he's ready," Lanie replied rubbing her friend's arm comfortingly. "Now eat up, you're looking thin."

"Lanie, I'm _always_ thin. It's who I am. I'm not underweight," Kate replied dryly. "Have you been talking to Martha and Dad again?"

Lanie's cheeks coloured slightly. "I _may_ have," she confessed. "Everyone's worried about you sweetie. Martha and Jim are worried you aren't eating."

Kate rolled her. "Lanie, I'm _fine__._ Really, I am," she replied. "I really do appreciate everyone's concern...but I'm fine. The nurses are keeping me filled up with tea, coffee and Oreos and two days ago I ate a whole pizza because Martha insisted 'I eat'"

"We're just concerned for you, honey," Lanie said kindly. "And you know this one would be worried about you too. He wouldn't want you to not eat."

"And that's why I _am_ eating," Kate replied after swallowing a mouthful of foccacia. "I'm probably not eating the most _nutritious_ food out there but I'm eating."

"Good Good."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Lanie made to leave.<p>

"I better be going, girl. I have an early start tomorrow," she said, getting to her feet and slinging her handbag over her shoulder. "I'll try and come in after shift, okay?"

Kate wrapped her arms around Lanie and returned her hug. "Sure thing," she answered. "I really appreciate you coming in Lanie and thanks for dinner. It was great."

"Anytime sweetie, ring or text if there's any news okay? I don't care what time of the day or night it is, I want to know when Writer Boy wakes up as much as everyone else."

"I promise the minute he does wake up I'll be sending out a mass text message," Kate promised. "See you tomorrow."

"Till then."

Lanie left and Kate turned back to Rick. She pulled her chair closer to the Writer's bedside and lay her head down on her forearms just willing her man to wake up.

"_I need you Rick_," she whispered before sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Kate was jerked awake by a loud noise and a warm <em>something<em> jerking underneath her head

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The female detective looked up and saw Rick had awoken. His blue eyes were wide and he was choking on the tube down his throat the sound emanating from him truly spine chillingly sickening. Kate lunged for the patient alert button and pushed it hard.

"Hey hey hey, I'm here. They'll come and take your tube out soon Rick, I'm here. I'm here. I'm here," she soothed, rubbing his arm as his heart rate monitor sounded the rapid increase of his heartbeat.

Three nurses _raced_ into the ward and immediately began fussing over Rick.

"Detective, if you could just stand to the side for a moment we've got this covered," the oldest of the trio ordered in a non nonsense manner. "We've got this."

Reluctantly Kate stood off to the side and watched as the nurses worked.

"Mr Castle, my name's Anne and I'm going to take your tube out but I need you to work with me," the older nurse said to Rick. "When I pull on the tube I need you to cough, okay? Try not to panic, okay? It'll be out soon."

With a mixture of blind panic and pure happiness Kate watched as Anne and her two colleagues worked to free Rick of is breathing tube they took him off the oxygen then gently began pulling the tube out of his throat.

"That's great Mr Castle, cough as hard as you can!" Anne urged as the plastic tube began coming out accompanied by a truly disgusting choking noise. "Keep going, keep going, keep going! _Someone page Doctor Ray!_"

Eventually much to Kate's relief the choking noise sopped and Anne pulled the tube completely from the Writer's throat. He flopped back onto his bed and blinked slowly.

"_K-Kaaaaaaaate!_" he rasped, his voice barely discernable to the female detective. "_Kaaaaaaaaaate__,__ I want Kaaaaaaate!_"

"I'm h-here," Kate answered, rushing forward and grasping the Writers hand. "Just relax _Cupcake__,_ the doctor will be here soon. Oh God, it's so good to see you awake!"

"_W-where am-am I?_" Rick asked dopily as he closed his eyes and swallowed.

"You're in Mercy West Hospital, Rick. You were shot, remember?" Kate revealed with thick emotion. "Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up for a month. We've all been so worried about you!"

"_Th'rsty_." Rick rasped. "_`M th'rsty_."

"We'll get you some water in a minute, Mr Castle. Just lay back and relax for us," Anne told the writer. "How are you feeling?"

"_S-sore, th-roat hurts,_" the writer replied. "_H-head h-hurts, K-knee hurts__,__ Owwwwwww stom'ch hurts!_"

"We'll get you some pain killers once the Doctor gets here, Mr Castle. I promise," Anne informed him, taking a pen light out of her pocket. "I'm just going to check your eyes for a moment. I apologise for any discomfort."

Anne began conducting various tests on Rick, assessing the reactiveness of his pupils and taking his pulse and blood pressure. Fifteen minutes after he woke up Dr Ray returned a beaming smile upon her face.

"Ah Mr Castle, I see you're back with us," the neurosurgeon said to the writer, taking the stethoscope from around her neck. "I'm Doctor Ray and I'm your neurosurgeon. How are you feeling?"

"_Th'rsty__,__ I need w-water!_" Rick replied with a groan. "_`m sore m'head hurts m'knee hurts and m'guts hurt_."

"That's perfectly normal, Mr Castle. You've had some pretty major surgery over the past few weeks," Dr Ray replied as she fussed over the Writer examining him. "Anne, can we get some water for Mr Castle?"

"Sure thing."

"So is he alright?" Kate asked Doctor Ray worriedly as the neurosurgeon examined Rick.

"Yes he's in remarkably good condition," the young woman replied. "Which is astounding given he suffered such horrific injuries," she informed the brunette before turning her attention her patient. "Mr Castle, do you know where you are?"

Kate wasn't totally sure but she swore she saw the writer roll his eyes.

"_Disneyland an' you're Minnie Mouse__,_" he replied dryly.

Kate let out a great snort of laughter. _He was alright!_

"Answer the question _properly_ smartass," she scolded, squeezing his hand.

"_I'm in hosp'tal,_" the writer corrected, his voice painfully dry and raspy. "_You're-you're...um_."

"That's alright, Mr Castle. I'm Doctor Ray your neurosurgeon," Dr Ray repeated, scribbling a note on the chart. "On a scale of one to ten, what's your pain level like?"

"_Head k'kills ov'r ten,_" Rick groaned. "_Knee abou' nine, stomach ten, stabbin' pains. Head feels like it's gonna 'xplode. Shoulder 'bout eight, Face feels funny._"

"Okay, I'll get you some nice painkillers that'll make you nice and dopey for a while," Dr Ray promised as Anne returned with a bottle of water.

"I've got you some water Mr Castle, try and drink as much as you can, alright?" the nurse informed the writer.

"`_Kay, can Kate stay?_"

"Sure she can. In fact, Kate, d'you want to hold the bottle? He might drink more if you do."

The female detective jumped at the opportunity. "Of course w-what do I do?" she asked.

"Just hold the bottle to his lips and tip in a little at a time," Anne replied. "If he starts to choke back off and let him rest, then-"

"_Can I just have the damn water?" _Rick croaked.

"Hey...be nice or I'll go home," Kate teased, unscrewing the bottle of water. "Ready?"

"_Uh huh._"

Despite just having woken up from a month long coma Rick gulped down the bottle of water in record time with amazing dexterity only spilling a small amount and coughing once.

"Is that better?" Kate asked, stroking his cheek affectionately.

Rick gave a small smile. "Much,' he replied his voice still a little raspy. "Much be'er."

"Alright, Mr Castle. I'm back with your painkillers," Anne announced, rolling a small metal trolley into the ward. "These might knock you out for a bit but you'll feel better when you wake up again, okay?"

"Uh huh."

"How much longer can I stay?" Kate asked the older nurse as she poked a syringe needle into the cannula in the back of Rick's left hand and administered a clear liquid. "I know it's already past the end of visiting hours."

"You're pretty quiet, you can stay all night if you like no one will bother you," Anne replied kindly, slowly depressing the syringe plunger. "But you need to get some sleep too. It's not going to help Mr Castle if you faint from exhaustion, falling asleep in the chairs we have here can't be that comfortable."

"Well _no__,_ it's not." Kate admitted.

"These meds are going to knock Rick out for a few more hours, why not stick around til he's out of it then head home?" Anne suggested, discarding the syringe in a sharps bin and reaching for another. "And get something proper to eat. We've all gotten to know you pretty well the past few weeks Kate and we know you've not been eating properly. If it wasn't for your friend's and father, you'd be eating the shit they serve up in the cafeteria."

Kate blushed as Rick began getting sleepy his blinking becoming slower and slower. "Yeah, well I _do_ have a habit of forgetting about my own welfare when that of my friends is compromised," she replied sheepishly.

"_Feeeeeeeeeeeel beteerrrrrrrr_," Rick moaned dopily.

"That's good Mr Castle, don't fight it. You need some proper sleep" Anne told the writer, administering the second syringe of medication. "Kate will stay til you go snoozies, alright?"

"`Kay."

Eventually by the end of the third syringe of medication Rick fell asleep his head slightly rolled to the side.

"Yup, I think he's out of it," Anne declared as she cleaned up. "Happy day, huh? He's on the road to recovery."

Kate grinned, her cheeks hurting from the effort.

"Yup, he is," she replied with a happy sigh. "I know it's going to be a long road but you know the saying 'A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step."

"Yup, it sure does. Alright that's my work done for the time being," Anne said brightly. "I'll leave you two alone take care, won't you?"

"I will," Kate replied. "Thank you for all you help the last few weeks Anne, you're been a great support."

"Just doin' my job, honey."

Anna left Kate alone with Rick and the female detective pulled her chair closer to the sleeping writer, her heart swelling with excitement that he has finally returned to the land of the conscious. There would be time to deal with the fallout of his shooting later but for the moment it was time to let his friends and family know he had regained consciousness. She retrieved her iPhone from her handbag and began composing the text message to Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Esposito Ryan, her father, Gates and Frank with just two simple words.

_He's awake._

* * *

><p>AN2: Well there you go boys and girls that's it! I'm already writing the sequel so if you'd like to be notified when I post the first chapter of that story just click on the 'Author Alert' box and you'll get the link emailed to you. I hope you enjoyed this read! MWAH!


End file.
